En el nido de la serpiente
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: 3er Lugar en los DRAMIONE AWARDS 2012 Para La Princesa de la Torre Roja y Dorada, leona, prefecta perfecta, miembro del Trió de oro, además de heroína de guerra y sangre sucia, estar en territorio verde y plata es sumamente peligroso, pero al encontrarse tentada por el príncipe de las serpientes, salir a jugar en tierras enemigas será el menor de sus problemas.
1. Capítulo 1: : 1 de Septiembre: Londres

**_En el nido de la serpiente_.**

**Disclamer:**_Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowlin, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

Para La Princesa de la Torre Roja y Dorada, leona, prefecta perfecta, miembro del Trió de oro, además de heroína de guerra y sangre sucia, estar en territorio verde y plata es sumamente peligroso, pero al encontrarse tentada por el príncipe de las serpientes, salir a jugar en tierras enemigas será el menor de sus problemas. Para el chico verde y plata, salir a jugar con la leona será lo mejor que la haya pasado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Capitulo Uno : "1 de Septiembre: Londres, King´s Cross"

**_POV/Draco_**

El verano de 1998 paso aun más rápido que cualquiera de los anteriores, ese año volvería a lo que quedo de Hogwarts, luego de la batalla, puesto que después de un arduo trabajo por parte del ministerio, el grupo docente y la mayoría del estudiantado lograron poner en pie el majestuoso Castillo a tiempo para retomar el año escolar.

Para Draco Malfoy volver al castillo significaba una ardua lucha interior, El antiguo Príncipe de las serpientes, buscador estrella del equipo de quidditch y para muchos el mejor mago de todo Hogwarts, reducido hoy al hijo del mortifago cobarde que abandono la noble causa del señor tenebroso cuando más lo necesitaba, aquel que se libró de una larga -si no eterna- condena en Azkaban, y peor aún, aquel que junto a su esposa ayudaron a Él-Niño-Que-Vivió-dos-veces a derrotar al Lord Voldemort, aparte claro que todos sabían que el también era un "mortifago desertor", muchos de los miembros de su casa se habían encargado de regar el chisme por todo el castillo, aunque solo pocos de ellos habían visto la marca de su antebrazo izquierdo, bueno en realidad solo sus amigos sabían de la verdadera existencia de esta. Draco sabía que este año iba a ser totalmente diferente, para no decir sumamente difícil, el nunca fue del agrado del resto de las casas, sabía que lo odiaban pero antes, en su interior no podía importarle menos, ahora la situación era un tanto distinta, puesto que aparte de ser odiado por las águilas, por los tejones y aun mas por los leones, las mismas serpientes no lo encontraban muy digno, sabía que en su casa, los hijos de otros mortifagos -algunos muertos y otros prisioneros en azkaban- lo encontraban un tanto desagradable, en realidad totalmente asqueroso.

Al llegar a la estación en compañía de su madre, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, para ser honestos no se encontraba nada feliz con tener que volver, y no por las razones que les había dado a Pancy y a Blaise en 6to año, no porque odiara Hogwarts, o por que las clases de encantamientos lo volvieran un tanto irritable, era por el hecho de tener que dar la cara a todos sus compañeros, tener que aceptar el castigo que se le imponía, al obtener el odio de todos los estudiante y profesores, por haber estado en el bando equivocado en una lucha totalmente injusta, aunque nadie supiera que él nunca compartió los ideales de su lado, que siempre estuvo ahí por su padre, porque desde muy pequeño ese había sido el destino elegido para él.

Pero ahí estaba, en la plataforma 9 de King´s cross, , esperando la salida del expreso escarlata, ese que lo llevaría al inicio de un año que prometía ser largo… muy largo.

Cuando al fin su madre termino con la pequeña charla, los consejos y las suplicas se acercaron al expreso para dejar su baúl con el resto del equipaje, no habían terminado de subir a su nueva lechuza, Eros, La cual tuvo que adquirir luego de discutir arduamente con su madre quien defendía fielmente la idea de que necesitaba una lechuza privada para escribirle, según ella casi a diario. Cuando escucho a un grupo de personas hablar un tanto alto, como si tuvieran la intención de ser escuchadas por el resto de la estación.

-No puedo creer que vuelva al castillo, resulto ser más cínico que su padre al decir que estaba bajo la maldición imperius y en cuanto se libero ayudo a Harry mientras pudo, como se atreve ese proyecto de mortifago – gritaron.

Cuando comprendió que era sobre el de quien hablaban busco la fuente de aquellas palabras y no se sorprendió al encontrar al Trió de oro, la comadreja menor, la lunática y a longtonton con otros dos gryffindors, en su interior no se esperaba menos de su parte, al final ellos siempre fueron los buenos, el siempre fue el hijo del mayor adorador del Lord tenebroso, sabía que aunque nadie dijera nada, o por lo menos no tan de frente como lo hacia la comadreja, todos en el castillo pensaban lo mismo o algo muy similar.

Al despedirse de su madre y subir al expreso decidió por su bien, ahorrarse el trago amargo de tener que viajar en el mismo vagón que el resto de su adorada casa, ya tendría el placer de soportarlos luego, cuando llegaran a lo que sería su prisión personal por el próximo año. Se encamino directamente a el único lugar donde sabía que tendría un poco de paz y con suerte encontraría la tan añorada soledad, al vagón abierto, el único territorio que compartían las cuatro casas, por ende casi ningún estudiante viaja ahí.

Cuando entro al vagón y encontró solo un pequeño grupo de críos de hufflepuff decidió quedarse en la última mesa, allí estaría tranquilo, no lo molestarían ni molestaría a nadie, apoyo su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder cerrar los ojo y dormir un poco, sin tener una de las tantas pesadillas que lo acosaban todas las noches desde ese fatídico 2 de mayo, y así, poco a poco sin siquiera fijarse, se fue entregando a los brazos de mofeo, esperando que el viaje en el expreso escarlata fuese tranquilo y si era humanamente posible… eterno.

* * *

**_POV/Hermione_**

Para una leona, el horizonte era totalmente diferente, aparte de que siempre había sido aceptada y hasta apreciada por los miembros de su casa, de todo el castillo en realidad -excepto las serpientes, eso es obvio- , ser miembro del trió Dorado, Heroína de Guerra, Cabecilla del Ejercito de _Dumbledore y Parte de la orden del fénix la posicionaba como una las personas más apreciadas y profundamente admiradas de todo Hogwarts._

_Hermione Granger, la princesa de Gryffindor se encontraba en la estación de siempre, en espera del expreso que la llevaría de regreso al lugar que había sido su hogar los seis años anteriores, aunque esta vez sería muy diferente, ella, la prefecta perfecta, era la única integrante del trió dorado que volvería al castillo. Cuando el actual Ministro de magia y amigo cercano de el Ron Harry y ella misma, _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Proclamo que todos los interesados, mayores de edad, que formaron parte del ejercito en la batalla de Hogwarts, tendrían plaza abierta para formarse como aurores del ministerio sin necesidad de los EXTASIS reglamentarios, sus dos inseparables amigos decidieron no volver, para Harry volver atrasaba sus sueños de convertirse definitivamente en Auror y poder -según él- madurar y volverse lo suficientemente "aceptable" para poder estar con Ginny una vez que ella se graduara, para Ron volver simplemente sonaba tedioso e innecesario, de igual forma entraría a la academia sin necesidad de cursar otro año más y según él, George lo necesitaba en la tienda, aunque el mismo le había insistido para que retomara sus estudios. Como todos esperaban, ella si decidió volver, sus estudios siempre fueron su prioridad, y si podía regresar a Hogwarts y terminarlos como se debe, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Al final ella nunca soñó con ser Auror, no pensaba hacerlo ahora, y aunque Kingsley le consiguió una plaza en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas con especialización en los derechos de estas, sin tener que tomar los exámenes del 7mo curso, ella prefirió irse por lo legal y terminar su periodo escolar como todo el mundo, quería crecer y encontrar esa misma plaza pero por sus propios meritos, no por ser amiga del primer ministro. Y aunque la deprimía un poco saber que Ron y Harry no estarían con ella, el volver al castillo y comenzar un nuevo año la llenaban de esperanza, al final no estaría del todo sola, Ginny Neville y Luna también regresaban ese año y ahora todos estarían en el mismo curso. En la plataforma, con sus amigos no pudo dejar de pensar en que le esperaría este año, porque a pesar de que todos los peligros ya no los acosaban, sabían que grandes cosas le esperaban en el castillo, para ser honestos ¿Cuándo un año era tranquilo en Hogwarts? Al final, aunque quizás sus inseparables hermanos -y si a pesar de que ron y ella habían intentado por todos los medios ser algo más que solo amigos, en el transcurso del verano aceptaron que solo se querían como eso, como los mejores amigos- no iban a estar con ella, bueno, no perdía las esperanzas de disfrutar su ultimo año como ningún otro. Mientras hablaban animadamente con ginny, luna Harry y neville, escucho como Seamus, Dean (que también regresaban ese año) y Ron charlaban con un claro tono de indignación sobre algo o alguien que aun ella y el resto claramente no entendían. Wow, no esperaba menos de él, era de esperarse- comento seamus - Bueno. Sería un poco extraño que intentara entrar a la academia con ustedes, sus ideales no se lo permitirían- expreso con una cara de sorpresa Dean mientras observan un punto no muy lejano a ellos.

-No puedo creer que vuelva al castillo, resulto ser más cínico que su padre al decir que estaba bajo la maldición imperius y en cuanto se libero ayudo a Harry mientras pudo, como se atreve ese proyecto de mortifago – casi grito Ronald con la clara intención de que lo escuchara todos.

Hermione al mirar un poco mas pudo observar el causante del escándalo producido por su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy acompañado de su Madre se encontraban a unos 15 metros de ellos, con la clara intención de tomar el expreso para volver al castillo.

-Oh, Bueno chicos es algo inesperado pero no es para tanto no? Al final es ministerio encontró a Malfoy inocente, es normal que regrese al castillo- Expreso Harry, ganándose una mirada un tanto grosera por parte de ron.

- Bueno, ya basta Ronald, todos sabemos lo cara dura que puede llegar a ser Malfoy, no es de sorprenderse, pero no tienes que tomar esa actitud, al final lo dejaron volver al castillo así que nadie puede hacer nada al respecto OK? - Regaño Ginny con sus brazos en Jarra tomando una actitud un tanto parecida a la de su madre.

- ok Molly, calma, no comentare mas nada- se disculpo Ronald ganando un fuerte puñetazo por parte de su pelirroja hermana.

El expreso, rugió y puso sus maquinas en movimiento, advirtiendo que pronto partiría, Los estudiantes empezaron a subir, algunos con lagrimas en los ojos, y otros felices por regresar, Hermione y el resto de sus amigos se despidieron del pelirrojo y del moreno y subieron al tren.

En realidad Ronald tiene razón no? Es muy cinico por parte de malfoy el volver a Hogwarts, después de todo lo que paso- expecto ginny mientras se conducían al mismo compartimiento de siempre.

-Bueno, quizás los Torposoplos que rodean toda su cabeza tienen algo que ver con su regreso… ¿Quisquilloso?

Ehh Luna, no creo que los torpo… eso de lo que hablas tengan algo que ver con el regreso de malfoy- dijo neville mientras intentaba absurdamente ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Bueno si es un poco extraño que haya decidido volver, pero vamos chicos todos sabemos que malfoy siempre ha sido un buen estudiante, quizás regreso para terminar sus estudios básicos, como todos nosotros.

- ¡Por merlin mione! Un mortifago siempre es un mortifago.

- y que se supone que significa eso Ginevra?

- No me llames así –Amenazo la pelirroja con una mirada peligrosa- Solo digo que puede que las razones por las cuales malfoy decidió regresar al castillo no sean totalmente vocaciones.

-Y si la serpiente intenta volver a meter mortifagos al castillo? Comento Dean Thomas, mientras luchaba por que seamus no se hiciera con una rana de chocolate.

- Oh por dios, están siendo totalmente paranoicos.

- Vamos Herms, Todos sabemos quién y cómo es malfoy, ya lo hizo una vez y mataron al director, quien asegura que no lo volverá a intentar? – Pregunto Seamus con un Tono un tanto retador.

Hermione guardo silencio, una parte de ella sabía que todos tenían razón al dudar de malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que el mismo malfoy de él que todos dudaban los había salvado a Harry Ron y ella cuando los llevaron a la Mansión de su familia, simplemente no podía hablar mal de la persona que los ayudo a escapar, aunque se tratara del mismísimo arrogante, adorador de la sangre limpia, Subnormal y bastardo de Draco Malfoy. Agradeció a Merlin, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores cuando sus amigos se enfrascaron en el único tema de conversaciones que todos ellos (a excepción de Luna y ella) aman, El Quidditch, ya que Harry no regresaría este año, Ginny fue seleccionada para ser la nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, y eso para la pelirroja era sin duda un sueño hecho realidad.

Sacando provecho de la pequeña distracción de sus amigos, salió del compartimiento sin llamar mucho la atención de estos, y lo mejor, sin tener que buscar en su cabeza una excusa medianamente creíble para poder hacerlo sin verse acosada por las preguntas de sus compañeros de vagón, siendo sincera con ella misma, nunca fue buena para mentir.

Decidió ir al vagón abierto, ahí jamás se juntaba mucha gente, aunque ella nunca lo entendía, era mucho mejor viajar ahí que en compartimientos separados, en sus mesas hacia un excelente ambiente para una lectura ligera de camino al castillo. Al llegar noto que solo se encontraban un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de hufflepuff y siendo dignos estudiantes de su casa se mantenían en silencio, muy tranquilos. Pero al enfocar sus ojos marrones en la última mesa del lugar, lo que encontró la dejo un tanto sorprendida, Draco Malfoy, El príncipe de las serpientes se encontraba solo, desarreglado y … Dormido? Ya era extraño observar a Malfoy en ese sector del tren, pero bajo esas circunstancias era totalmente raro.

Para su salud mental y quizás para su salud física prefirió ignorar esa desencajarte escena y tomar asiento en la punta contraria del vagón, quizás Malfoy estaba esperando a sus amigos ahí, o como ella solo quería un poco de paz para, en su caso, descansar un poco. Se relajo en el asiento y abrió una novela muggle que llevaba leyendo unos días, aunque no fuese de su total agrado las novelas románticas, Amor y Prejuicios la había flechado desde el principio.

Suspiro relajada, con un buen libro y un buen asiento, quizás este viaje en el expreso no iba a ser tan largo después de todo.


	2. Capitulo 2: De vuelta al Castillo

_**Capitulo Dos: "De regreso al castillo"**_

**Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

* * *

Cuando el tren aminoro la marcha la cabeza, ahora colgando hacia el frente de Draco Malfoy golpeo el asiento haciendo que el joven hechicero despertara abruptamente de la tranquilidad de su sueño, inmediatamente sumergió su mano en el bolsillo de su siempre negro traje y extrajo un pequeño reloj, con el escudo familiar y una serpiente plateada bordeando toda la majestuosa reliquia. Al fijarse en la hora no pudo evitar que sus delgados y aristócratas labios esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

Al menos conseguí dormir durante todo el camino- se dijo a sí mismo, ganando unas miradas un tanto extrañas por parte de dos niños de primero que se hallaban sentados a unas mesas de la suya- ¿Qué me miran engendros, no saben que solo los sabios nos hablamos a nosotros mismos?- les grito con cara de desagrado- Qué suerte tiene _Hufflepuff, si todos los nuevos son tan agiles e inteligentes como ustedes, seguro que este año arrasa en la selección._

Ya déjalos Malfoy- escucho una suave pero muy conocida voz a sus espadas, a unos metros de distancia- Niños será mejor que se junten con el resto de sus compañeros, estamos cerca de _Hogsmeade_, vayan a ponerse sus túnicas.

Está bien Sta. muchas gracias- Dijo el niño más pequeño, con una voz excesivamente dulce para que sonara natural- vamos Darren.

Soy Hermione Granger, de gryffindor, y ya suficiente habladuría, apresúrense si no quieren perderse la selección y quedarse sin casa- dijo con una mirada cargada de dulzura.

Los dos niños se miraron con el pánico en el rostro, como si la absurda amenaza de Granger fuese remotamente posible, luego de dirigirle una mirada de odio al rubio y una sonrisa cálida a la castaña, salieron a paso rápido del vagón.

Vaya Granger, me impresionas, tu sí que llevas al extremo eso de la actitud altruista no? – Escupió el rubio con claras intenciones de molestar a la leona, si su año iba a ser amargo pues por lo menos podría buscar un poco de diversión molestando a su impura favorita.

Púdrete Malfoy- Dijo con simpleza la castaña.

Vamos Granger, no nos vemos desde la amable visita que hicieron a mi mansión tu, San Potty y la comadreja y así me respondes? Que acaso los Muggles que tienes como padres no te enseñaron algunos modales? – siseo con su mueca de asco habitual.

Oh, no no no, Malfoy te equivocas, no nos vemos desde la batalla en el castillo, aunque claro, quizás tu me viste a mí, pero ahora que recuerdo yo no lo hice, bueno lo que sucede es que con las mascaras puestas ustedes los mortifagos son tan parecidos todos.

Esa excusa no va conmigo, no me viste porque yo no estaba dentro del castillo, nosotros los más fieles y cercanos al Lord Tenebroso no nos rebajamos a luchar con ustedes, los sangre sucia mestizos y traidores de sangre.

Simples cobardes, obligan a otros a pelear sus batallas, por el simple hecho de que no tienen la suficiente valentía para dar la cara, dignos Slytherin claro.

Puede ser Granger, puede que así sea, pero sigo vivo, muchos de los que dieron la cara no vivieron para contarlo, si no me crees, preguntémosle a tu amiguita, la comadreja menor, según lo que tengo entendido su hermano Freddy sabe algo al respecto – Expreso tranquilamente, como si hablaran sobre el clima y la cara de horror, los ojos abiertos de par en par de Granger hizo que su propio rostro reflejara una sonrisa de suficiencia, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

¡ERES UN MALDITO CERDO MALFOY! – Grito a viva vos Hermione, con los puños fuertemente apretados, tanto que sus nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos, sus brazos temblaban, estaba tan molesta, sabía que malfoy podía ser un bastardo si se lo proponía, pero burlarse de la muerte de Fred, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

No Granger, no te equivoques, yo soy realista, no como tú, que desde la batalla eres una princesita que vive en un mundo rosa y perfecto, deberías pisar tierra y mirar a tu alrededor, no todos tuvieron, la misma suerte que tu, no todos son héroes- escupió venenosamente.

Sabes que Malfoy, tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, así que te agradezco que no hables de algo que ignoras, y si tienes algo de conciencia haznos un favor a todos y regresa a Londres con tus padres, nadie te quiere de vuelta al castillo.

Al escuchar a la mismísima princesa de Gryffindor hablarle de esa manera, ella que siempre fue buena con cada estudiante sin importar mucho su casa, su linaje, ni siquiera su edad, ella que no solía juzgar a nadie sin pruebas suficientes lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, en realidad todo el mundo lo odiaba, para su pesar, sus temores eran la triste realidad, estaba total y absolutamente jodido.

Qué más quisiera yo que poder regresar ahora mismo a Londres Granger- Susurro arrastrando las palabras, casi inaudiblemente, pero aun así la castaña fue capaz de escucharlo- Pero no todos conseguimos lo que queremos, muy a su pesar me tendrán todo el año como compañero de clases, y supongo que poder hacer miserable tu ultimo año escolar es mi premio de consolación.

Por un momento observo la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Malfoy y aunque solo duro unos cuantos segundos, fue claro que él no quería regresar, quizás en serio el simplemente quería ser libre de todo lo referente a la guerra y el volver al castillo no era de su agrado, pero era Malfoy el mortifago, quizás era cierto las conjeturas de sus amigos, tal vez si estaban planeando algo en contra del colegio con Malfoy de por medio…

Oh por merlin Hermione, ya estas siendo igual de paranoica que los chicos, es malfoy, regreso por que Slytherin necesita a su príncipe, es obvio- se repitió en su cabeza- Malfoy es eso, el mismo crio egocéntrico e inmaduro de siempre.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de _Hogsmeade_ y Hermione observo como Malfoy le daba la espalda y se encaminaba fuera del vagón con paso apresurado – Para no querer estar aquí , realmente le emociona bajar del tren- pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a su compartimiento.

* * *

Saben donde esta mione? – pregunto Ginny un poco preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga, Hermione no era de escabullirse y desaparecer- Ya medio colegio ha bajado del tren y aun no la veo.

Vamos Ginny quizás nos está esperando para tomar los carruajes- comento Neville un poco distraído- no te preocupes.

Si, neville tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos a los carruajes si no queremos subir caminando al castillo, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero los nargles suelen estar un poco exitados en esta fase lunar, lo mejor será evitarlos- comento la rubia con ojos soñadores mientras seguía atenta la lectura de la revista de su padre- Vamos neville- dijo tomándole la mano al joven gryffindor mientras lo arrastraba con ella a la estación de los carruajes , sin notar el rojo que invadía por completo la cara del muchacho.

No-no- nos ve-mos en la estación- grito neville con un claro temblor en la voz, Luna y el estaban juntos desde la batalla pero aun el simple hecho de tomarle la mano lograba descolocarlo por completo.

Jajajaja, pobre Neville, Luna está jugando con sus nervios sin ni siquiera darse cuenta- dijo Seamus mientras miraba divertido la escena.

Oh, Bueno ya bestias hormonadas, muévanse si no quieren tener que cargarme todo el camino al colegio.

Ya vamos señora Potter- Dijo Dean mientras huía del ataque de la pelirroja- Merlín pobre Harry si tiene que aguantar constantemente tus ataques de histeria, gracias a todos los dioses que lo nuestro no funciono, solo dios sabe que el elegido es el único que podría contigo pelirroja- explico Dean mientras recibía tranquilamente los puñetazos de la pequeña Weasley- Ginevra Weasley la nueva Que-No-Debe-ser-Nombrada- Gritaba mientras movía sus brazos al frente de su rostro como invocando un cartel imaginario.

¡OH, COMO TE ATREVES THOMAS! Aléjate de mi, mantén tu distancia si no quieres que te castre y utilice tus pequeños tesoros como alimento para la planta carnívora de Sprout.

Eres cruel Weasley- Dijo Seamus en medio de un ataque de risa, ver a esos dos pelear se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Los tres se juntaron con luna y un muy nervioso neville para esperar un carruaje y a su amiga castaña que seguía sin aparecer.

* * *

POV/Hermione

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al encontrar el compartimiento totalmente vacio.

Oh dios, Ginny me matara por desaparecer- donde estarán, ya habrán conseguido un carruaje?- Bueno supongo que tendré que subir sola al castillo.

Pero no fue necesario, camino a la estación donde todos los ansiosos estudiantes esperaban un carruaje que los llevara al castillo, encontró a sus compañeros y a una Ginny claramente disgustada por su ausencia.

Por morgana en falda Hermione Jean Granger, donde se supone que te metiste? Estuvimos buscándote por toda la estación.

-Lo siento Gin, Salí a tomar aire y me encontré con el Sub normal de malfoy gritando a unos niños de primero- al momento de terminar de relatar lo sucedido con malfoy se arrepintió, sabía que contarle eso a la pelirroja era darle pase libre para meterse con el rubio- pero no fue nada importante, lamento haberlos preocupado.

Que extraño, Malfoy haciendo gala de su valentina, con unos niños de once años, muy impresionante – rió con sorna la pelirroja mientras cogía con su brazo el de la castaña y caminaban con rumbo a los carruajes.

Bueno, en fin, mejor apresurémonos, quiero ver la ceremonia de selección, no puedo creer que esta será nuestra última vez, además muero de hambre.

Subieron al Carruaje con destino al primer banquete de su último año en ese castillo.

* * *

POV/Draco.

Bajo del tren, apresurado, no quería seguir en el mismo vagón que esa impura que tanto lograba fastidiarle, cada vez que Granger estaba cerca sentía como el aire se volvía denso, le molestaba su simple presencia, ella la perfección en persona, lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con solo pararse cerca.

Se acerco a la estación, pero al llegar prefirió caminar hasta el castillo, con tal, dudaba que alguien quisiera compartir el carruaje con él, y sinceramente no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, camino, solo, y sin duda para él fue lo mejor que le paso en todo el día, por fin pudo sentirse tranquilo, sin presión alguna, aunque sabia perfectamente que esa tranquilidad se acabaría cuando llegara a su horrendo destino, El gran comedor.

Lentamente pudo observar como la imagen del imponente castillo se acercaba a él, paso a paso la presión en su pecho se hacía más notoria, no quería hacerlo, no quería entrar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ya estaba ahí, no tenía otra opción, pero aun así no se sentía bien. Poco a poco subió las escaleras hasta entrar en el Hall principal, ahí en la entrada al gran comedor, donde años atrás _Dolores Umbridge se había encargado de colgar cada uno de sus decretos educacionales, se hallaban placas conmemorativas por cada caído en la Guerra, la de su Padrino tenía una pequeña foto a su lado, donde se veía con su levita negra, y su capa, tan inexpugnable como lo recordaba, a su lado estaba su prima Tonks, el profesor Lupin, un niño de Gryffindor que no recordaba haber visto nunca, Colin, y Fred Weasley, esos por nombrar algunos, las placas llenaban el lugar dando un aspecto un poco tétrico, era difícil pensar que todos ellos murieron ahí, en ese mismo castillo. _

_Respiro hondo y entro, muchos de los presentes voltearon a verlo, y murmuraron cosas inaudibles, prefirió ignorar los comentarios y sentarse ahí en el inicio de la mesa, solo. Pasados unos minutos los niños de primer año hicieron su entrada al gran comedor, siendo guiados por la profesora Sprout, hicieron una fila al frente de la ahora directora, y se prepararon para ser sorteados, antes de sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el sombrero seleccionador, este como de costumbre canto su molesta cansion._

_Tiempos oscuros se cernieron en el castillo_

_Pero hoy orgullo digo, que las cuatro casas han vencido_

_El mal fue desechado, y la luz se hizo en el lugar, ahora todo ustedes deben continuar_

_Los errores del pasado no marcaran su futuro_

_Y quien fue oscuro ayer, la luz traerán a menudo._

_El sombrero seleccionador soy, y hoy vengo a ustedes para cumplir mi misión_

_De uno de los fundadores fui, y para poder a ustedes dividir_

_Mi dueño decidió encantarme, y sus pensamientos confiarme_

_Al igual que los otros tres fundadores _

_Por eso puedo hoy colocarles, donde sus profundos ideales puedan encajar._

_Y así elegir según los términos de los cuatro grandes._

_Godric; El Valiente, solo aceptaba a los puros de corazón_

_Salazar; El Astuto, a los magos con altas aspiraciones prefería._

Rowena; La inteligente, solo los privilegiados de mente podían estar con ella.

Helena, La Leal, aceptaba a todos por igual, si eran leales a ella claro está.

Por eso hoy les digo que en cualquier casa serán bienvenidos

Sean fieles a ellas en toda ocasión

Y por sobre todo no olviden la razón de mi canción.

Todos los alumnos estallaron en aplausos cuando el sombrero dejo de cantar, pero Draco mientras tanto pensaba en lo que había dicho sobre la gente de su casa, "los magos con altas aspiraciones" y que aspiraciones tenía él? Ninguna, el no podía aspirar nada de su vida, había tenido suerte de no parar en azkaban, aunque nadie supiera que nunca había asesinado, nunca torturo a ningún mago o bruja, recibió largas rutinas de cruciatus el mismo, por no ser capaz de hacerlo con alguien, pero es que él no era un vulgar asesino, aunque todos en ese miserable castillo pensaban lo contrario, solo el sabia todos los horrores que tuvo que pasar para salir con vida de la guerra. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la selección, ni que la comida ya estaba servida, cuando por fin salió de su cabeza, fue para escuchar a la profesora Mcgonagall dar el discurso de bienvenida.

- Estudiantes, y profesores. Muy buenas noches a todos, a los nuevos alumnos les doy la bienvenida Al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y para los viejos alumnos, bienvenidos de regreso, es un placer seguir contando con su presencia- exclamo la mujer de lentes rectangulares- este año tengo un par de anuncios para ustedes, lo primero son los nuevos profesores que añado con gusto a nuestra plantilla, El profesor Fleen, Nicolás Fleen, será el encargado de Defensa contra las artes oscuras- menciono la directora mientras señalaba a un joven brujo de no más de 30 años- y la profesora Marietta lean- una mujer regordeta sentada a un lado de la directora- será la encargada de estudios Muggle, como ya lo saben, con mi nuevo cargo, no podre seguir siendo la jefa de Gryffindor- en ese momento toda la mesa de los leones bufo decepcionados por la noticia- pero tranquilos que he elegido a un sustituto que seguro les encetará tanto como a mí, el nuevo jefe de la casa rojo y dorado es el profesor Rubius Hagrid – todos los gryffindors se levantaron para aplaudir al semi-gigante que estaba claramente ruborizado por el espectáculo- bueno ya cálmense luego tendrán tiempo para hablar con el nuevo jefe de su casa- grito la mujer desde el podio- ahora tengo otro anuncio, este año tendremos a cuatro invitaros muy especiales en el castillo, los entrenadores de dos de los equipos mas importantes de la liga Profesional de Quidditch junto a ellos, dos jugadores de sus equipos estarán observando a los integrantes de cada casa en los partidos de quidditch, y no solo a ellos, todos los que cumplan con los requisitos podrán hacer las pruebas que se les impondrán, al final del año, dos estudiantes obtendrán una beca completa para ingresar a la cantera de los equipos como jugador profesional de Quidditch- Cuando la directora termino de dar el esperado anuncio, cada integrante de los equipos de quidditch se miraron, nadie lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- bueno leeré los requisitos exigidos por ambos equipos.

-Ser mayor de edad

-Tener por lo menos 2 años de experiencia jugando quidditch

-Cursar el séptimo curso

-Y tener total disposición para entregarse a la carrera.

Algunos de los mismbros mas pequeños bufaron molestos, ellos también querían tener la oportunidad de participar por el puesto, pero nada podían hacer, los entrenadores pusieron las reglas y asi se harian las cosa.

Para su conocimiento los equipos que tomaron esta decisión fueron el equipo de la liga masculina El Puddlemere United, y por la liga femenina las Grandes Arpias de Holyhead- comento la directora, y la cara de incredulidad se hacía cada vez más notoria en los estudiantes- así que lo interesados pueden llenar las planillas que se encuentran en su sala común y entregársela mas tarde a los jefes de su casa, ellos se encargaran de dárselas a los entrenadores.

Luego de que cesaran los gritos y calmaran las emociones de todos los presentes prosiguió el banquete, pero el rubio de la mesa de las serpientes había sido suficiente por una noche, poco a poco, dando gala al animal de su casa se fue escabullendo sin llamar la atención a la salida, prefería llegar rápido a la sala común, entrar a su alcoba donde lo esperaba su cómoda cama dosel, y ahí luego de hacer unos cuantos encantamientos que evitaran a cualquier persona que decidiera molestarlo mientras dormía, o que pudieran escuchar los gritos producidos por sus pesadillas, se acomodo entre sus sabanas de seda verde botella, y se relajo, mañana seria un largo día, mejor dormir mientras se puede.

* * *

POV/Ginny

-¡OH-POR-DIOS! – Grito la pelirroja al entrar a su sala común- aun no puedo creer que Holinga Green este aquí en el castillo.

-Holinda Green?- pregunto la castaña

-Si Hermione, la gran Green, la princesa de los aros, es una leyenda en el mundo del Quidditch y desde hace seis temporadas es la entradora de las arpías, no puedo creer que Holinda "Aros en llamas" Green me vaya a ver jugar- decía la pelirroja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala común, como una leona enjaulada.

-Como que te vera jugar? No pensaras audicionar para esa beca o si Gin?

-Por merlin mione, es obvio que si lo hare, sabes que una oportunidad como esta solo se presenta una vez en la vida.

-Pero Ginny, Quidditch Profesional? En serio? Llevas 7 años estudiando para pasar tu vida montada en una escoba? Que va a pasar con todo el esfuerzo de estos años, Luchaste tanto para obtener tus nueve timos y volviste este año para presentar tus EXTASIS, para botar todo al caño y jugar Quidditch?

-Mira mione, yo entiendo que a ti no te guste el quidditch y que te parezca una idea absurda, pero yo he soñado con esto toda mi vida, desde que me escabullía con la escoba de Charlie, y ahora que tengo una posibilidad de obtenerla, no la dejare pasar.

-Bueno Gin, no lo se, te apoyo si eso te hace feliz, pero creo que deberías pensarlo bien antes de inscribirte, quizás deberías hablarlo con tu madre y con Harry.

-No Hermione, no tengo nada que pensar, mañana por la mañana llevare mi planilla a Hagrid, mi madre y Harry deberán aceptar mi decisión, estamos hablando de mi futuro y ya estoy suficientemente grande como para elegir lo que quiero, y si me disculpas estoy cansada, Buenas noches- Se despidió la Pelirroja molesta, odiaba que la trataran como a una niña, ella ya tenía 17 años, era lo suficiente, madura para tomar sus propias decisiones, sin su madre y sin su… novio.

* * *

Hermione se despertó muy temprano, era su primera mañana de vuelta en el castillo, quería relajarse con una ducha antes de comenzar con la rutina de las clases, se levanto de la cama estirándose, con movimientos casi felinos, camino al baño, abrió la ducha, entro y dejo que cada musculo de su cuerpo cediera bajo el agua caliente, antes de salir y arreglarse, bajo al comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese día seria magnifico, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Se sentó en su mesa y cogió una tostada, la unto con jalea de uva –su favorita- tomo una taza fuerte de café y espero que el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas repartiera sus nuevos horarios. Su deseo se hizo pronto realidad, luego de unos minutos Hagrid hizo aparecer los horarios en la mesa de los leones, Sonrió, ese día solo tenía dos clases en la mañana, y la tarde libre, ella lo sabía, ese día iba a ser espectacular, comió otra tostada y se encamino al Aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, la primera clase del día.

Al llegar al aula observo a sus compañeros de clases; Las serpientes, pero no le importo, nada, absolutamente nada arruinarían ese día, ni siquiera tener a los Slitherin como compañeros.

* * *

_**8:30am: Defensa contra las artes oscuras**_

El Profesor Fleen ingreso al aula con un caminar alegre y con su vos bastante alta anuncio su llegada.

-Pasen, pasen, tomen asiento- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en su joven rostro- Yo soy el profesor Nicolás Fleen, pero no estamos aquí para conocernos, ya tendremos tiempo para eso después, yendo al grano, como todos ustedes ya saben, este año presentaran sus EXTASIS, los cuales se encargaran de definir la carrera que podrán elegir luego de culminar sus estudios, para su conocimiento un EXTASIS en DCOA es prácticamente obligatorio en la mayoría de los trabajos, por eso es de suma importancia que este año den el 100 por ciento de ustedes y si aceptan un consejo de este humilde servidor, amárrense sus túnicas y tomen fuerte su varita, porque este año tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- el profesor que miraba con ojos brillantes a todos los alumnos frunció el seño al ver una mano que se movía de un lado a otro para llamar su atención- si Sta.?

-Parkinson Señor- respondió Pancy desde su silla- que nos enseñara este año? Supongo que magia muy avanzada por el nivel exigido en los exámenes no?

-Bueno señorita Ohm, Parkinson me dijo no? – pregunto el profesor mirando a pancy, la cual asintió con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro al darse cuenta que el profesor no tenía idea de quién era- No se trata de lo nuevo que podrán aprender este año, en realidad en el plan de estudio del séptimo curso no existen muchos temas nuevos, se trata de recordar totalmente lo que han venido estudiando desde su primer curso aquí, Hechizos sencillos como un flipendo, pasando por la elaboración de un Patronus Corpóreo, y el estudio de cualquier tipo de maldición, sea imperdonable o no, hechizos de desarme y de defensa, en fin todo lo que un estudiante del último curso debería saber.

Mientras el profesor Fleen se encargaba de explicar vagamente lo que se evaluaba en los EXTASIS, Todos los alumnos estiraban la cara incrédulos, nadie parecía entender que aquellos exámenes eran, en verdad lo que decidía tu futuro y por primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts, los Leones y las serpientes estaban de acuerdo en algo, Los EXTASIS eran dignos de temer.

Aunque para dos de los presentes en el aula, el tener que recordar lo aprendido los últimos siete años no se les presentaba como un verdadero problema. Para Hermione Granger el repasar lo aprendido los cursos anteriores no resultaba ni siquiera un reto, desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y podía hacer magia libremente, repasar cualquier conjuro resultaba una grata tarea.

Para Draco Malfoy el Panorama era distinto, El poder concentrar su cabeza en recordar cada hechizo aprendido desde su primer año en aquel castillo, había sido su salida, su único escape en aquellas asquerosas tardes donde lo que lo rodaban en su propia casa eran todos los bastardos seguidores de Tom Riddle, y los gritos de los "Invitados" de su Lord cuando eran torturados, por la esquizofrénica de tu tia Bellatrix, para el deleite de todos los presentes.

- Bueno, como aquí somos todos adultos – susurro el profesor- y tenemos muy en claro todo el trabajo que nos espera, no habrá ningún problema en dividirnos en parejas de trabajo, así se ayudaran unos a los otros para empezar el repaso de los últimos años, y como todos somos muy maduros, tampoco habrá ningún problema en hacerlo al azar, así trabajaremos con un poco de Diversión, sana diversión- el profesor saco un gorro un tanto harapiento y se lo enseño a la clase- en este sombrero se encuentran sus nombres, llamare a algunos de vosotros, cogerán un nombre y esa será su pareja por el resto del año, si cambios, sin excepciones está claro?

- Si Señor- respondieron todos los presentes, totalmente molestos por el método de división, estaba claro que nadie quería trabajar con alumnos de otra casa.

- Está bien- respondió con parsimonia el profesor- comencemos por… usted el de la primera fila, Thomas Dean no?- llamo el profesor consultando su lista- Bueno Sr Thomas coja un papel y diga en voz alta el nombre de su pareja.

- Ehh- titubeo Dean con el trozo de pergamino en la mano- aquí dice algo como Artoria, Armoria… digo Astoria, Astoria Greengrass, Pero, quien se supone que es Astoria?- Susurro Dean un tanto avergonzado.

- Yo soy ASTORIA- escupió venenosamente una rubia en las filas se las serpientes.

- Por la barba del viejo Merlín- dijo el señor Fleen- tienen siete año estudiando y conviviendo en el mismo castillo y no se conocen? – pregunto este con un claro tono de disgusto- bueno en fin, muévase señor Thomas, aun faltan todos sus compañeros.

Dean recogió su bolso del escritorio que compartía como siempre con Seamus, y muy lentamente, como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, se arrastro hasta la mesa donde lo esperaba Astoria, con la cara desencajada.

- Bueno, continuemos, Usted Srta. ohm Parkinson, el que está a su lado señor Zabini y usted Nott acérquense, cojan un nombre y díganlo en voz alta.

- Seamus Finnigan- Chillo Parkinson una mueca de asco en su rostro.

- Longbotton- Dijo Theodore Nott

- Parvati Patill- comento con simpleza Zabini, mientras amablemente colocaba su bolso al lado de una muy distraída parvati.

Poco a poco se fueron emparejando todos los alumnos hasta que solo quedaron cuatro: Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode y Draco Malfoy.

- Srta… ehh Usted la pelirroja- grito desde el extremo posterior el profesor Fleen mientras apuntaba a Ginny con su dedo- acérquese y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, mas te vale que saques mi nombre de ese sombrero- le susurro la castaña un poco asustada.

- Oh vamos mione, a mi no me engañas, se que quieres estar un tu querida Millicent, pero lamento decirte que tendrás que aceptar a esta furia pelirroja como pareja, ni de loca me quedo con Malfoy- comento Ginny mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, la cual perdió inmediatamente al leer el nombre en su pergamino.

- Ehh, Millicent Bulstrode – Expreso con un hilo de voz la pelirroja mientras evitaba a toda cosas los ojos cafés de su amiga.

- Entonces- completo el profesor mirando la puerta del salón de clases con ademanes distraídos- eso nos deja a la Srta…

- Granger, Hermione Granger señor- chillo la leona desde su asiento tratando de recobrar el aliento, y que su labio dejara de temblar.

- Aja, Granger, con Malfoy si no me equivoco- comento Fleen mientras anotaba en un pergamino los nombres de las parejas- Bueno Ya muévase Srta. Granger que espera que vengan los elfos y la carguen hasta el otro escritorio?

- Hermione que se hallaba tan sumida en su profunda desesperación, ni siquiera presto atención al chiste del profesor, tomo sus cosas y camino, a esas alturas de la clase, ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en el rubio, lo busco por toda el aula, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo al final de la fila, en la última mesa, completamente solo. Para su asombro Malfoy ni se inmuto cuando se sentó a su lado, no la miro, no le hablo, ni se movió un poco cuando roso su mano al sentarse, nada, es como si ella no estuviera ahí, y aunque no le molestaba que no la insultara o la mirara con asco, que la ignorara completamente le resultaba un poco incomodo.

- Que quede claro- expreso con tono severo el profesor Fleen mirando con dureza a los alumnos- desde hoy en adelante esa persona que tienen a su lado será su única compañera, con la única que hablen durante mi clase, yo solo estoy aquí para disipar dudas y corregir errores, nada más. Ahora que aclare ese punto les comunico sus deberes para la próxima clase, Un pergamino de 30 centímetros donde expliquen totalmente la importancia y el uso de los hechizos de desarme, en pareja, o sea AMBOS deben trabajar, está claro? Si? Bueno Pueden retirarse.

- Malfoy recogió sus cosas con parsimonia, como si quisiera que el aula se vaciara antes de salir, y Hermione presionada prefirió romper el silencio.

- Malfoy-Dijo con voz temblorosa la leona- yo hare el pergamino, luego te lo paso para que lo leas

- No es necesario- Dijo secamente el rubio- Yo no tengo ninguna clase por la tarde, puedo hacerlo y luego prestártelo.

- Oh no, no, no, yo jamás he dejado que alguien haga mis trabajos Malfoy- Explico con suficiencia la castaña.

- Y que te hace pensar que yo si lo he hecho Granger- siseo Draco arrastrando las palabras- si te apetece pasar luego del almuerzo por la biblioteca pues hazlo, ahí estaré haciendo el trabajo- se dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirar a la leona y se alejo del aula.

-_ Definitivamente, si mi año será un infierno, pues que Granger se queme conmigo_- pensó el rubio, y sonrió encaminándose con tranquilidad hacia las mazmorras.

- Por Merlín, que hice para merecer esto- susurro Hermione al salir del aula, camino distraídamente, mientras se acercaba a su segunda y ultima clase del día, pociones, dobles.

En clases con Slunghorn las cosas no fueron muy distintas, si bien, no los dividió por parejas totalmente indeseadas, si ocupo toda la clase explicando la importancia de los EXTASIS y como se iban a preparar para los mismos.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione.**_

Cuando salieron de las mazmorras, luego de dos largas horas de no hacer nada aparte de escuchar las locas historias del profesor, quejarse de las parejas de DCAO y seguir acumulando miedo de los exámenes, se encaminaron al gran comedor, ya era la hora del almuerzo, la primera mañana de su ultimo año paso muy de prisa.

Al sentarse en su mesa y pensar en lo que tenía que hacer luego del almuerzo, instintivamente busco con sus ojos una cabeza platinada en la mesa de las serpientes, y sorpresivamente la encontró, sentado en la esquina, la más cercana a la puerta del gran comedor, y por segunda vez en el día, completamente solo. Como si Malfoy pudiera sentir su mirada sobre él, alzo el rostro y se encontraron, los ojos cafés de la castaña escrutaron los témpanos de hielo plata del rubio, buscando un rastro de reproche o molestia, pero no encontró nada, de nuevo, Malfoy la ignoraba, como si ella fuese un mueble viejo, la miraba con una importancia totalmente nula y para una persona que se dedico a mirarla con asco los últimos siete años, esa mirada tan vacía resultaba totalmente extraña.

Cuando la Castaña se dio cuenta que tenía más de cinco minutos con la mirada puesta en un rubio que no la observo por más de diez segundos se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo, cualquiera que se hubiese percatado de la escena pensaría que le interesaba Malfoy, y de solo considerar eso, un escalofríos surco todo su cuerpo, primero torturaba y mataba a un elfo domestico con sus propias manos, antes de fijarse en un hombre como Draco Malfoy.

Termino su plato de pollo y puré de patatas mientras pensaba que a Harry y a Ron les hubiese encantado el almuerzo, al primero por que amaba el pollo que preparaban en Hogwarts y el segundo por que adoraba cualquier alimento con un sabor aceptable, Salió del gran comedor sonriendo melancólicamente, esos dos sí que le harían falta. Subió a su torre para dejar los libros y la túnica, si tenía que pasar su primera tarde en el castillo, trabajado nada más y nada menos que con el príncipe de las serpientes pues por lo menos se podría poner más cómoda.

Salió de la sala común con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza:_ "como decía mi madre, al mal paso, darle prisa"._ Al recordar a su madre, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, pero lo ignoro encaminándose muy decidida a la biblioteca, donde con un poco de mala suerte – y eso últimamente lo tenia de sobra- pasaría toda la tarde.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Luego de que las dos peores horas de pociones que había vivido en su corta existencia se terminaron, se fue directamente al gran comedor, la verdad era que no tenía nada de hambre, hacía tiempo ya que no comía por gusto, solo lo necesario, pero prefería mil veces el ruidoso salón a las mazmorras, ya su vida resultaba oscura y fría sin necesidad de estar en un lugar con las mismas condiciones.

Decidió quedarse en el extremo de su mesa, ahí podía comer en tranquilidad y salir sin necesidad de cruzar el atestado salón, cuando revolvía sin prestar mucha atención sus patatas con los guisantes – cosa que había considerado asquerosa toda su vida- sintió una mirada clavada en el, alzo su rostro con la clara intención de dedicarle una mirada cargada de veneno a quien fuese que se le había quedado mirando como si se tratara de una criatura extraña, pero al encontrarse con unos ojos cafés que lo observaban desde la mesa roja y dorado, simplemente prefirió devolverle la mirada con un rostro inexpugnable y seguir "comiendo", ya era suficiente el tener que ver a la sabelotodo luego del almuerzo para verla también durante el, porque Draco sabía que aunque ella no hubiese aceptado que iría a la biblioteca luego de comer, se aparecería allí, no lo dejaría hacer todo el trabajo.

Cuando se canso de revolver todo el contenido de su plato, se encamino directamente a la biblioteca, había decidido pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de su sala común, no por que quisiera evitar a sus compañeros, o por miedo a las represalias de estos, si no porque prefería estar en un lugar donde no tuviera que fingir no darse cuenta de lo muy indeseable que resultaba su presencia. Allí en la biblioteca, nunca se reunía demasiada gente, y los que si lo hacían eran los alumnos más pequeños del castillo o los sabelotodo, esto último le trajo a su cabeza la imagen de cierta castaña, y es que ella era el ejemplo perfecto de las ratas de biblioteca, sonrió al pensar que por primera vez vería a ese espécimen es su habitad natural.

Al llegar a su destino y para su agrado se encontró con solo unos alumnos sentados en las primeras mesas de la estancia, decidió ir al final del salón y conseguir la última mesa, la más oculta, eligió los libros que necesitarían para el trabajo y se relajo, esperaría unos minutos más, si Granger pasaba por ahí, tendría que entrar y buscarlo, no se sentaría en la entrada para hacerle todo más sencillo, si tenían que trabajar juntos, pues así seria, juntos y solos, por lo menos lo más solos que podían estar en ese lugar, seguro que se moriría al darse cuenta que tendría que estar sola con él, con el mortifago de Hogwarts.

_Granger querrá salir corriendo luego de pasar dos minutos conmigo en la misma mesa_- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa en su rostro- _Quizás no resulte tan aburrida la primera tarde aquí, en mi Azkaban personal._

* * *

**_1:30pm: Biblioteca_**

Hermione llego a la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que tendría que pasar estando ahí con Malfoy, jamás habían trabajado en nada juntos, en realidad nunca lo había visto trabajar, hundida en su mente, no se dio cuenta que iba directo a una estantería, tropezó con ella y cayó de rodillas, para su mala suerte justo a un lado de la silla donde se encontraba el rubio, que la miraba sobre el hombro mientras esbozaba una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

- Me alagas Granger- Dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho con un gesto totalmente teatral- pero no es necesario que te arrodilles ante mi presencia, se que puede parecer mentira, pero no, no soy un príncipe.

- Que interesante imaginación tienes Malfoy- Dijo la leona poniéndose de pie, y sacudiéndose la falda- pero esto es el mundo real.

- Si, Lo que tu digas mujer, mejor siéntate y saca una pluma, yo dicto, tu escribes y mas te vale que lo hagas rápido, y bien, no acepto errores ni repito palabras- Escupió Malfoy tan rápido, que Hermione tuvo que procesar las palabras en su cabeza antes de si quiera pensar en contestarle algo- Apresúrate que para tu pesar, no es de mi interés perder mi tiempo aquí y menos contigo.

- Bien, puedes irte, yo lo hare sola, tu puedes investigar sobre el tema para ponerte al corriente- explico la castaña con sencillez, como si le hablara a un niño muy pequeño- anda vete con tus amigos, yo trabajare sola.

- Que no Granger, no me da la gana de poner mi nota en las manos de una impura como tu- siseo con malicia el joven hechicero- no soportaría una T de TROLL por culpa de tu total ineficiencia.

- Mira Malfoy, yo no quiero trabajar contigo, tu está claro que tampoco lo quieres hacer conmigo, pero como nos vemos obligados a hacerlo, porque no mejor cierras tu maldita boca y te abstienes a hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios que no tengan que ver con el sucio trabajo que tenemos, para la tristeza de ambos, que hacer juntos? – le susurro muy bajo la leona, pero con voz clara y directa- ahora abre el libro y díctame, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Y por una vez en toda la vida, el príncipe de las serpientes, se quedo callado, no tenia palabras, Granger le había dejado claro que si trabajaba con él era por una simple obligación, y aunque el ya lo sabía, que la leona se lo dijera directamente al rostro, le producía un mal sabor en la boca. Abrió el libro, busco el capitulo que necesitarían y comenzó a dictarle a Granger, no podía decir nada, no podía discutirle, ella había dejado todo muy claro.

Hermione comenzó a escribir pensando en lo que le había dicho al rubio, quizás había sido demasiado dura con él, toda la vida odio que desconfiaran de sus conocimientos, pero cuando era Malfoy el que lo hacía, solía odiarlo muchísimo más, era como si lo que dijera o pensara sobre ella el rubio aristócrata en realidad le importara, siempre había detestado cualquier clase de racismo, por ejemplo, muchas personas la habían tachado de menos por ser hija de Muggles, pero cuando era el Príncipe de Slytherin quien la miraba con asco o la insultaba por su linaje de sangre, le resultaba totalmente insoportable.

Decidida a no darle ningún tipo de importancia a lo que dijera o no Malfoy, se concentro en oír su voz y redactar el pergamino.

_Bueno, por lo menos Malfoy sabe como analizar_- pensó mientras prestaba atención al rubio. Que le explicaba un concepto sacado del libro- _y tiene una voz un tanto ronca que no resulta nada molesta, claro cuando no está diciendo estupideces_- Alzo su rostro para mirarlo y lo encontró con la vista pegada en el tomo de DCAO- _Que divertido, Malfoy se muerde el labio inferior cuando se concentra, que gesto tan masculino, si claro-_ Chasqueo la lengua molesta al fijarse que de nuevo estaba mirando al rubio como en el almuerzo-_ En que estás pensando Hermione, concéntrate en el pergamino y no en los estúpidos gestos del alargado de Malfoy_- se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma.

Malfoy que mirando de soslayo, había estado al pendiente de la expresión de la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente, Sonrió de lado, con una mueca casi socarrona y los ojos brillando con un deje de malicia en ellos, siempre le había parecido de los más entretenido lo fácil que era perturbar la paz de la prefecta perfecta.

* * *

**_N/A: Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, poco a poco nuestros protagonistas se van acercando, obligados, pero lo hacen. tratare de actualizar el proximo capitulo muy pronto. si es posible el viernes. un beso :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Confraternizando con la serp

_**"Confraternizando con la serpiente"**_

_******Disclamer:**__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_**Hola, primero que todo muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, y por los Reviews, me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido la historia, A luli le respondo, si me encanta que me den sus sugerencias, no tengo problemas, sus comentarios me hacen mejor escritora, y si jaja es la primera vez que hago algo como esto... espero que les guste tanto como a mi este nuevo capitulo que aunque me costo mas escribir al final gano mi corazón.**_

_**un beso y aquí les dejo lo nuevo...**_

_**a leer :D **_

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde el momento en que el profesor Fleen propuso el trabajar en parejas, y Hermione que pensaba que el hecho de ser la pareja de Malfoy le brindaba a este una oportunidad única para hacer de su vida un completo infierno, debía reconocer que se había equivocado, si bien Malfoy y ella seguían trabajando juntos en la biblioteca, cada vez que el profesor dejaba un trabajo en pareja, el rubio había tomado muy enserio lo dicho la primera tarde, se dirigía a ella solo lo absolutamente necesario, no la miraba, no la insultaba, no hacía nada en su contra, se podía decir que una vez que terminaban el trabajo se olvidaba por completo de su existencia. Dadas estas circunstancias, la leona poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al silencio por parte del rubio, bueno no es que antes charlaran demasiado, en realidad nunca lo habían hecho, si no era para insultarse de alguna manera claro, pero de igual forma, el sentarse junto al Slytherin ocho horas semanales – sin contar el tiempo que pasaban juntos en la biblioteca- y que este solo le hablara para decirle cosas como _-Pásame ese pergamino Granger, se acabo la tinta o yo escribo esta redacción- _lograban descolocarla.

Era viernes por la tarde, el único día en el que tenían clases en el segundo turno, el profesor Fleen explicaba la importancia que tenía el conocimiento de hechizos de sanación y como el más uso de uno de ellos eran tan peligrosos como cualquier maldición imperdonable.

- Por lo tanto, el uso de hechizos nivel cuatro o superiores por magos y brujas no calificadas para ello, es penado por el ministerio- comento el profesor luego de un exhaustivo discurso- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pero antes que se vayan, recuerden que el lunes necesito en mi escritorio los pergaminos, sobre el uso y las consecuencias de las maldiciones para transporte humano, y no quiero ningún tipo de excusas escucho señor Finnigan, nada _de "explote mi trabajo de camino a la clase"_ no daré prorroga, sin excepciones –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Seamus que se encogía apenado en su asiento- Pueden retirarse.

Hermione guardo sus libros y las notas que había tomado en la clase en su bolso, lo colgó en su hombro y dirijo su rostro a Malfoy que estaba sentado a su lado, como siempre ignorándola por completo y esperaba que el salón se vaciara antes de siquiera recoger sus cosas.

- Malfoy, nos vemos a las siete en la biblioteca- dijo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del aula.

- Hoy no puedo Granger- dijo el ojigris mientras recogía con tranquilidad los pergaminos de la mesa- mañana luego del desayuno.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, Malfoy jamás había cambiado sus citas de estudio, nunca parecía ocupado en otras cosas, ni con otras personas, ni siquiera ponía la excusa de estar con sus amigos para faltar, porque ahora, de repente no podía ir? – se reprendió a sí misma- que le importaba a ella en que desperdiciaba sus noches malfoy.

- Pero Malfoy, mañana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade– explico la castaña, ella no tenía intención de acudir a la salida, el ir a ese pueblo sin Harry y Ronald no le parecía para nada alentador- seguro que podrás ir?

- Granger, no crees que si yo mismo he dicho que vayamos a esa hora es porque puedo ir- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados- Mañana, luego del desayuno, en la biblioteca- repitió tranquilamente pero con voz dura- al menos que seas tú la que no puede ir- expreso el rubio mirando esta vez, directamente a los ojos cafés de Hermione.

La castaña observo directamente e los ojos del muchacho antes de responder, no había notado lo mal que se veía Malfoy esos días, estaba muy pálido –mucho más de lo que ya era costumbre en el- tenia ojeras, profundas y tan oscuras que llegaban a parecer negras, las cuales surcaban las orbes de sus ojos grises, casi plateados, el pelo que en años anteriores había estado prolijo corto y perfectamente engominado, ahora caiga largo, al frente del rostro del rubio, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a Leona fue esa falta de vida, de alegría y sobretodo de esa singular y única esencia Aristócrata y elegante que siempre había caracterizado a la serpiente, era extraño, no parecía ser el mismo, estaba ahí sentado en silencio mientras espera su respuesta, cualquier persona que no conociera la naturaleza del joven hechicero, diría que se veía un tanto patético y débil.

Se aclaro la garganta antes de dar su respuesta, ver el estado del rubio la había logrado alterar un poco, en un lugar recóndito de su ser, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si había algo en lo cual ella pudiera ayudarlo, y en segundos lo descarto, conociendo a Malfoy, haría un comentario sarcástico -de esos que se le daban tan bien- y poco amable, de cómo podría ayudarlo ella, una impura sabelotodo, a él un Malfoy , clase y sangre limpia de pies a cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para liberarse de esos pensamientos tan absurdos y simplemente le respondió con tranquilidad.

- Está bien, mañana, luego del desayuno, adiós Malfoy- se dio media vuelta y salió del aula, había quedado con Ginny en ir primero a la sala común, antes de bajar a la cena, así que mejor era que le apresurara.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, se apoyo en marco y con la mano en el pecho y un tanto inclinada hacia delante –intentando recuperar un poco el aliento- dijo la palabra clave y entro. Ahí la esperaba efectivamente su amiga, con Neville, aprovecho que la mayoría de la gente ya había salido y subió a su habitación dejo sus cosas y bajo con los otros dos leones a la cena. Mientras esperaba tranquilamente que la comida apareciera, se encontró a si misma recorriendo con la mirada la mesa verde y plata, buscando a un egocéntrico rubio, al no encontrarle la misma pregunta que se había hecho en el aula de Fleen surco su mente, ¿Qué se supone que puede hacer hoy Malfoy, que sea tan importante como para cambiar su reunión, y no venir a cenar? , comenzó a tejer hipótesis en su cabeza, una menos probable que la otra, hasta que la más pequeña de los Weasley la saco abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

- Tu también vendrás, verdad Mione – pregunto la pelirroja mientras apuntaba a su amiga con un tenedor.

- Eh? – respondió la castaña que se encontraba tan absorta en su mente, que no tenía ni una mínima idea sobre lo que hablaban sus compañeros de casa- Disculpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas, que me decías?

- Que si vendrás el domingo al Campo, les estaba contando que este domingo se realizara la primera fase de la beca, y me encantaría que fuesen a apoyarme- explico la pelirroja mientras observaba fijamente a su amiga, con un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos chocolate- entonces Jean, vendrás?

- Oh, bueno, si quizás pase un rato Gin, tengo muchas cosas aun por estudiar, ya sabes cómo soy con los exámenes – Mintió, en realidad ella no estaba convencida de la elección de su amiga, Quidditch profesional, eso era para los idiotas que con suerte habían logrado salir del colegio, como por ejemplo, el baboso de _Cormac_ McLaggen, no para alguien como Ginny, inteligente y audaz, con nueve timos y muchos EXTASIS casi en el bolsillo, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no, ella iba y prefería ser jugadora de ese deporte tan absurdo, en fin como lo dijo ella, esta grande, que tome sus decisiones sola- Pero si yo iré- dijo al cabo de un rato la castaña.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de igual forma, la pelirroja contaba a casi todos en la mesa de los leones como iban a ser elegidos, y lo emocionada que estaba por poder conocer a dos jugadores profesionales – los cuales aun no habían llegado al castillo, nadie sabía de quienes se trataban- Hermione por su parte seguía pensando en cierto rubio y el por qué de su negativa, no es que en realidad le importara mucho lo que el hiciera los viernes por la noche, no eso era claro, solo que le había resultado extraño su compartimiento.

_Bueno, que importa lo que sea que esté haciendo Malfoy justo en este instante, de igual forma me siento muy agotada por para ir a la biblioteca ahora_- se repetía a sí misma, mientras subía hacia su sala común- _Supongo que estará con sus amiguitas las serpientes. _

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que en las mazmorras un rubio platinado se encontraba muy ocupado, efectivamente con una serpiente, pero esta no era su amiga, ni siquiera su compañera de casa, no era mucho peor que eso, era su propia madre.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

- Ya mama, te dije que me encuentro perfectamente bien- decía el rubio mientras huía del abrazo de su madre.

- Perfectamente? Por Merlín cariño, si estas más delgado y pálido, a ocurrido algo? Tus compañeros te han molestado? – Preguntaba una muy angustiada Narcissa malfoy- la cual había acudido al castillo luego de que no recibiera respuesta sobre su última carta- mientras revisaba con sus manos el rostro de su hijo- porque si es así yo misma hablare con Mcgo…

- ¡NO! – respondió de prisa Draco- No ha ocurrido nada, es que entre los entrenamientos de Quidditch y la presión de los EXTASIS no he descansado mucho, eso es todo madre- Mintió, hacia mucho que le habían informado "amablemente" que ya no formaba parte del equipo de su casa, ya tenían un nuevo buscador, y los estudios no lo atormentaban, el siempre fue un alumno con promedio ejemplar, y ahora que trabajaba con Granger en una de las materias más complicadas, no encontraba ningún reto en el aula de clases.

- Oh, está bien entonces, lo entiendo, pero por qué no respondiste a mi carta, me preocupe mucho cuando no recibí a Eros- Explico con voz dulce la mujer- Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien Draco.

- Lo siento madre, ya te lo he explicado, el Quidditch y los estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo libre- La verdad era que no había respondido, porque no tenía nada bueno que decir.

Jamás le había gustado el tener que mentirle a su madre, pero tampoco le gustaba preocuparla, entonces prefería no responder, que hacerlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que se divertía como nunca con sus amigos, que seguía siendo el hombre más imponente en su sala común, cuando las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, cada día en ese castillo era un infierno, los compañeros de casa no le hablaban y si lo hacían era para insultarlo de alguna manera, los únicos que le dirigían la palabra eran Blaise y Theo, Pansy – que antes amaba besar el piso por donde el rubio caminaba- ahora en contadas ocasiones se había acercado a él, solo para hablar de estupideces, lo que era común en ella, y aunque Draco se refugiaba en su máscara de frialdad y su rostro inexpugnable, la verdad era que poco a poco se iba a siento más ahogado con más ganas de nadar en el lago negro y que el calamar gigante se lo comiera vivo.

Para su pesar en los únicos momentos que se sentía bien y tranquilo era cuando trabajaba con Granger en la biblioteca, aunque no hablaran de nada, ni siquiera se miraran demasiado, estar con ella le brindaba una especie de paz momentánea, ya no sentía esa rabia en su interior cada vez que la veía, ni le molestaba su simple presencia, aun sentía como el aire se ponía denso cuando estaba cerca de la muchacha de pelo castaño rizado, pero había aprendido a vivir con esa sensación.

- Está bien cariño, lamento haber venido hasta aca solo por esta tontería, supongo que te estarán esperando tus amigos, lo mejor es que regrese a casa con tu padre-dijo la mujer mientras estrechaba en brazos a su único hijo- Nos vemos en navidad tesoro, te amo.

- Yo también lo hago madre- respondió el rubio besando la mejilla de la mujer que le dio la vida- nos vemos pronto.

La señora Malfoy abandono su antigua sala común con una sonrisa en el rostro, su hijo estaba bien, no tenía ningún problema con sus compañeros, ella podía estar tranquila.

Draco, luego de ver como la mujer de su vida, la única que lo había amado alguna vez salía de la estancia consulto su reloj de bolsillo, aun había tiempo para acudir a la cena, pero prefirió quedarse, de igual forma no tenia apetito, camino con paso tranquilo a su habitación, se coloco su pijama de seda negra, cogió un libro de su baúl y se acostó en su cama dosel, bajo las cortinas verde y plata, y como era costumbre las encanto para que nadie pudiera abrirlas, conjuro un Muffliato a su alrededor y se cubrió con las sabanas, mientras leía su tomo de DCAO tratando de buscar el tema del pergamino que tendría que hacer mañana, en la biblioteca, con ella y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, estudiar con Granger empezaba a parecerle cada vez mas interesante. Dejo el libro a un lado y se coloco de perfil, esa noche si intentaría dormir, ya estaba alucinando.

_Granger interesante, si claro y ahora la comadreja es igual de guapo que yo –_ pensó mientras se relajaba en la cama – _Cuando Granger sea interesante, el infierno se congelara, o cara rajada empezara a pensar un poco_- escupió venenosamente empezando a molestarse por pensar en esa impura de cabello alborotado y nariz perfilada– _cuando Granger si quiera sea algo importante yo mismo me uno a su estupidez de __P.E.D.D.O__- Draco se sentó abruptamente en la cama, su cuerpo se tenso y apretó los puños- __De donde demonios se yo que la sangre sucia tiene algo llamado P.E.D.D.O, POR MELIN, estoy volviéndome loco__- se volvió a recostar en la cama bruscamente y se tapo el cuerpo con la manta,_

_- Ya basta Draco__- se dijo a sí mismo- __que esa impura no te moleste__- se acostó y cerró los ojos__- más le vale a Granger que pueda dormir porque si no, mañana cuando me levante de mal humor, ella será la única culpable._

El rubio se relajo, y pensando en cómo torturaría a la leona, mañana cuando se juntaran en la biblioteca, sin siquiera notarlo, consigo lo que tenia días sin poder lograr, se durmió , en paz, maquinando un plan en contra de la única persona que lo hacía sentir bien, La Princesa de Los Leones Rojo y Dorado.

* * *

_**9:30am : Biblioteca.**_

Draco Malfoy se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había logrado dormir toda la noche, se vistió y subió al gran comedor, tomo unas tostadas, un poco de zumo de calabaza y salió directamente a la biblioteca, tenía un trabajo por hacer. Al entrar a la tranquila estancia, camino hasta el fondo de esta, hasta llegar a la última mesa, como siempre busco los libros que necesitarían para hacer el trabajo y se relajo, ya era costumbre esperar a Granger con todo preparado para empezar el trabajo, por eso llegaba unos cuantos minutos antes que ella.

Luego de unos veinte minutos la castaña llego a la mesa donde el Slytherin la esperaba, con el rostro serio y frio como siempre, tomo asiento justo al frente del mago y espero a que él le dijera quien redactaría, como no emitió ni un solo ruido, ella misma saco un pergamino y una pluma y se dispuso a escribir, lentamente, el pergamino fue llenándose, mientras el rubio explicaba algunos conceptos básicos y ella los redactaba poco a poco, tomando ideas de ambos, siendo los más inteligentes de su curso el hacer un simple trabajo no les resultaba difícil, Luego de unas dos horas de redacción y un pergamino de unos sesenta centímetros, el trabajo estaba completo, Malfoy cerró el libro y miro a la castaña, que hacía lo propio con su tintero negro.

- Crees que Fleen haga preguntas sobre este trabajo?- dijo Draco mirando como la castaña guardaba con sumo cuidado el trabajo dentro de un portafolios con el emblema de su casa.

- Pues, la verdad no lo sé, pero siempre es bueno repasar los trabajos, yo lo hare, no me quedo claro el por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en colocar una condena a los magos que utilicen las maldiciones de transporte- respondió la leona .

- Bueno es sencillo, porque hace siglos los magos solo conocían esas maldiciones como medio de transporte y aunque muchos morían practicándolas pues era su única salida, luego cuando empezaron a practicar las apariciones he inventaron la red flu, se dieron cuenta que los magos que aun utilizaban las maldiciones lo hacían por que era una manera sencilla de desaparecer de las personas maldecidas, con la excusa de querer transportarlas a algún lugar- explico con suficiencia el rubio, como si le explicara a una niña- entiendes ahora Granger?

- Oh, bueno si, gracias Malfoy, entonces eso es todo- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso y se ponía de pie- supongo que nos vemos luego.

El rubio no respondió, pero justo cuando la leona se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Dos estudiantes de Slytherin se acercaban a su mesa, con sonrisas socarronas y haciendo payasadas, como si pretendieran llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

- Así que los rumores son ciertos, no me esperaba menos de la gran Hermione Granger- dijo a viva voz Bejanmin Pheps, de último año- Que pareja tan singular.

- Si Granger, sabíamos que eras una heroína, pero no sabíamos que luego de la guerra te dedicaras a las acciones sociales- completo Timothy Swan de sexto año.

- Disculpa?- dijo la leona que estaba totalmente desubicada por las palabras del Slytherin

- Ya sabes, tratar de encarrilar el alma atormentada de el pequeño Malfoy- escupió Benjamín, mirando fijamente al rubio que tenía la cara inexpugnable, como un tempano de hielo, imperturbable – lo que no veían eran sus puños fuertemente apretados bajo la mesa, y el temblor imperceptible de tu labio inferior- Que inspirador.

- Una Heroína impura y un conocido sangre limpia, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, la Leona mas amada de su casa con la serpiente más odiada de la suya , una pareja singular, que diría el famoso Mortifago Lucius Malfoy si se enterara que su pupilo anda por ahí, emparejándose con una sangresuc…

Pero Timothy no pudo completar la frase, muchas cosas sucedieron en el mismo instante, en un pestaño Malfoy ya tenía a Swan por el cuello de su camisa, mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez en una de las repisas, y su Varita descansaba amenazadoramente en su cuello, Benjamín apenas reacciono y alzo su varita en contra del rubio

- NO-HABLES-DE-MI-PADRE – siseo Malfoy mirando con sus ojos penetrantes el rostro de absoluto temor del joven con cabello azabache que se encontraba entre su cuerpo y la estantería- si no quieres que yo mismo me encargue de que sea lo último que digas.

- Suéltalo Malfoy, si no quieres que te maldiga aquí y ahora, entiende que eres una vergüenza para nosotros, primero ayudas a Potter y ahora te paseas por ahí con esta sangresucia - dijo asustado Benjamín, jamás había visto al rubio actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando todos los Slytherin le decían cosas en su sala común- suéltalo ahora.

Hermione que hasta ese momento había estado petrificada por la escena lo entendió todo, -_Por eso es que Malfoy siempre esta solo_- peso mirando al rubio_- todos en su casa lo odian por ayudarnos en la guerra_- Inmediatamente alzo su propia varita en contra de Pheps, lo miro directamente y hablo.

- Baja-tu-Varita- dijo lentamente pero con voz firme- ahora, si no quieres que sea yo la que te maldiga.

Benjamín observo el rostro de la bruja, reconociéndola, y poco a poco bajo la varita, Hermione hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al rubio que aun aprisionaba al menos de los Slytherin en la estantería.

Draco que había estado muy concentrado en intimidar al joven que tenia agarrado fuertemente por el cuello, no se dio cuenta de la castaña a sus espaldas, pero lo que si noto fueron unas delgadas y muy femeninas manos que lo cogían suave pero de manera muy firme del antebrazo y lo jalaban casi imperceptiblemente, sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto y se dejo dar vuelta, cuando quedo totalmente de espaldas a Timothy y de frente a la leona la miro a los ojos. El joven mago que aprovecho la distracción del rubio se escabullo a un lado para huir, y cuando iban ya a unos metros del Slytherin se atrevieron a gritarle una amenaza que ni Malfoy ni Hermione escucharon.

- Nos vemos en la sala común cobarde, cuando no tengas a la gatita impura para que te cuide.

Hermione se quedo fría ante la mirada del rubio, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía por qué había intervenido en una discusión que no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo y así lo hizo, ahora debería aceptar las reprimendas del Slytherin, abrió la boca varias veces con intención de disculparse por ser tan entrometida pero no dijo nada, sentía que su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo ante la mirada de Malfoy. Este se dio cuenta de el extraño momento que estaban compartiendo ambos y se dio la vuelta, con grandes zancadas salió del lugar, muy deprisa, dejando a una muy perturbada Granger parada en el mismo lugar. La castaña luego de quedarse parada en el mismo sitio mirando el punto exacto donde había estado Malfoy hacia unos minutos, parpadeo varias veces, y salió del lugar con un paso un tanto tambaleante, necesitaba dar un paseo, cruzo el pasillo y decidió ir a los terrenos, al lago quizás.

* * *

_**11:30am: Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

Draco Malfoy salió dando grandes zancadas de la biblioteca, chocando varios hombros que se cruzaban en su camino, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, es como si en su cabeza solo hubiera una extraña niebla que le oprime los sentidos, sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, tenía que salir, necesitaba aire, apuro el paso, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía, subió y bajo escaleras, recorrió muchos pasillos, y al final cruzo el hall principal y salió del castillo. Camino hacia la orilla del lago negro y cuando se acerco lo suficiente arremetió contra un árbol, lo golpeo hasta hacerse sangran los nudillos, dio paradas, insultos al viento y cuando ya no pudo contenerlo más se derrumbo, se sentó y junto sus rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo.

Pronto empezó a sentir una extraña humedad en sus mejillas y supo que estaba llorando, el, un Malfoy, llorando, pero no le importo, estaba arto de fingir ser algo que no era, estaba arto de tener que soportar llevar una máscara que no era suya, de tener que cuidar por sobre todas las cosas el orgullo de portar el apellido de su padre, el tenia 18 años pero había sufrido mas que cualquier persona que le doblara su edad, había visto cosas horribles, había tenido que vivir en carne propia los peores castigos y ahora tenía que soportar el hecho de estar en un lugar donde nadie lo soportaba, donde él no quería estar.

Estaba cansado de sentirse vacio y solo, sus mejores amigos apenas y se acercaban a él – no se los criticaba, el hubiese actuado de la misma manera si el caso fuese distinto- todos los de su casa lo odiaban por ayudar a Potter - aunque en su interior no se arrepintiera de hacerlo, gracias a todo lo que hizo Potter el se libero de la tortura de su Lord, al final el cara rajada lo había salvado a el también – y ahora tenía a Granger torturándolo, defendiéndolo en frente de los miembros de su casa, si pensaba que las cosas no podrían ser peor, pues ahí estaba la respuesta, si, si lo podían ser.

Al pensar en lo sucedido, instantáneamente evoco la imagen de Granger, no le importo lo sucedido con los dos idiotas de Pheps y Swan, no, lo único que recordaba era las manos de Granger sobre su piel, la presión que ejercían sobre él, como su cuerpo se relajo ante en contacto, pero sobre todas las cosas, como sintió que los ojos cafés de la castaña le perforaban el alma, es como si ella viera el interior, y aunque no lo admitiera, eso lo asusto, jamás había sentido esa debilidad ante nadie, y menos ante una mujer, antes muchas mujeres lo habían tocado, y de maneras mucho mas intimas que Granger, pero jamás había sentido eso, como si todo su cuerpo se electrificara y el contacto con su mano lo quemara, suspiro derrotado, la situación en el colegio de verdad lo estaba afectando.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose a su ubicación y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas, no dejaría que nadie lo viera en ese estado, siguió escuchando y se dio cuenta que los mismos pasos regresaban, parece que quien quiera que fuese la persona había decidió alejarse de el, solo cuando escucho los pasos lo suficientemente alejados alzo el rostro y enfoco la mirada, lo que vio lo descoloco, la misma mujer de sus pensamientos se alejaba con paso rápido del, la Mata castaña que tenia por pelo Hermione se movía conforme a la brisa.

Hermione que había salido de la biblioteca luego de todo lo sucedido con malfoy decidió ir a pasear por el lago, era un buen lugar para pensar en frio toda la escena, cuando estaba a unos metros de la orilla diviso a una persona sentada, y cuando se fijo mejor en quien se trataba descubrió que era el rubio platinado, sentado con la cabeza entre sus rodillas escondiendo el rostro, como si estuviera…. Llorando? , dio la vuelta inmediatamente, sintió como si estuviera rompiendo la privacidad del joven, empezó su travesía de regreso al castillo pero cuando había andado unos tres o cuatro metros algo la detuvo.

Una mano larga y fuerte la detuvo del antebrazo, justo como lo había hecho ella con el en la biblioteca, dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro del joven rubio, con el dueño de la mano que aun la sostenía, El Slytherin aprovechando que la castaña lo miraba fijamente clavo sus ojos en ella y empezó a acercarse, lentamente iba acortando la distancia que los separaban, y cuando los separaban apenas unos centímetros desvió su camino terminando justo en el oído derecho de la leona, tomo aire y susurro muy lentamente.

- Qué crees que haces?

Draco sintió como un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña y sonrio.

- Yo no qui-quise molestar Malfoy- Comenzó a excusarse la bruja, nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio- estaba dando un paseo y te vi, por casualidad.

- No sabía que te gustaba observar el dolor ajeno Granger- dijo Draco mientras colocaba un riso rebelde detrás de la oído de la leona- para ser del bando bueno tienes formas de entretenerte un tanto retorcidas.

- Yo, yo solo pasaba por aquí, ya te lo dije-repitio la Leona

- Mientes- susurro malfoy haciendo que de nuevo la hechicera temblara- di la verdad.

- Esa es la verdad, además no es como si tu pudieras sentir algún tipo de dolor Malfoy, ni que a mí me interesara observarlo- respondió Hermione bruscamente mientras que se alejaba del rubio y daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Te recuerdo lo que tú me dijiste a mí en el tren Granger _"tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, así que te agradezco que no hables de algo que ignoras," –_ cito el rubio con tranquilidad, haciendo gala de su memoria- así que por favor te pido que pongas en ejercicio tu propio consejo- termino mirando fijamente a los ojos cafés de Hermione.

- Lo siento – Dijo la leona mientras bajaba la mirada por las palabras del rubio, todo era cierto, ella estaba hablando de él sin siquiera conocerlo- Lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando, sé que esto es por lo que tus padres y tu hicisteis por nosotros en la guerra, lo que menos necesitas ahora es que venga y te la ponga peor frente a los de tu casa, entiendo tu posición así que lo mejor será que de hoy en adelante nos dividamos los trabajos, como a ninguno de los dos nos gusta delegarlos, lo más inteligente seria que tú hagas unos y yo otros y así trabajamos ambos, no te hare pasar de nuevo lo de hoy, ya no tendrás por que reunirte conmigo, así por lo menos no le daremos excusas a los demás para molestart… molestarnos .

Draco miro a la leona y sintió que la poca paz que tenia se le desvanecía, una angustia lo invadió, de nuevo sintió como le faltaba el aire, no podía dejar de reunirse con ella, extrañamente compartir algunas horas con la sabelotodo era lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo, no iba a permitir que ella también lo dejara solo, aunque tuviera que obligarla de alguna manera.

- No- dijo el rubio y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar el rostro de la muchacha y obligarla a verle- por que darle el gusto a los idiotas de mi casa si sabemos que al estar juntos los humillamos, no es que muera por estar contigo pero es divertido saber que los molestamos, y eso vale el esfuerzo tener que soportarte -dijo con un claro todo malicioso en su voz- así que nada de dividirnos el trabajo, seguiremos como hasta ahora, y no me hagas repetirlo.

Hermione que hasta ese momento había estado mirando la punta de sus botas como si en ellas se hallaran los mas magníficos descubrimientos, alzo el rostro y miro al rubio, el cual le devolvía la mirada, observo con detenimiento los ojos grises del muchacho y vio como se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos – _Así que Malfoy si estaba llorando_- pensó y su alma se estremeció al imaginarse por todo lo que podía estar pasando el rubio en esos momentos, vio también, como en su mirada cruzaba momentáneamente un deje de suplica y sucumbió, sabía que se arrepentirá de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero se sentía culpable por la situación del Slytherin.

- Está bien- dijo Hermione mirando al ojigris- Pero entonces, tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas- tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas, ignorando completamente el escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral, y antes de que él pudiera quejarse lo arrastro de nuevo a la orilla del lago- Siéntate- dijo, y más que una petición fue una orden- es sábado y como ambos estamos solos y no tenemos nada que hacer, charlaremos como dos compañeros normales.

El rubio que se había sentado sin siquiera notarlo se tenso abruptamente, una cosa era pasar tiempo con Granger en la biblioteca y otra muy distinta era pasar tiempo con ella en el lago, un sábado, charlando como si fueran… amigos.

- No te equivoques Granger, puede que no tenga amigos, y que efectivamente todos me odien por ayudar al cararajada pero tampoco estoy desesperado, no tanto como para sentarme aquí a "charlar" contigo- escupió Draco, al cual la propuesta de la castaña lo había descolocado por completo.

- Sabes Malfoy tú y yo estamos en una situación algo parecida- comento la castaña ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por el rubio.

- Si está claro- bufo sarcásticamente el muchacho- habla la heroína de guerra, la princesita de gryffindor.

- Bueno quizás a mi no me odien mis compañeros de casa- acepto la leona- pero mis amigos también me dejaron.

- Granger, tu vives rodeada de idiotas los cuales supongo que son tus amigos, la Lunática, Longbotton y la comadreja menor.

- Bueno, sí pero no es lo mismo estar aquí sin Harry y Ron.

- Que concepto tan extraño tienes de amigos Granger.

Y sin darse cuenta, El rubio y la castaña empezaron a hablar, sin percatarse de nada pronto estaban tumbados en el césped mirando el cielo y charlando de cosas sin importancia, sin tocar temas que fuesen incómodos para alguno de los dos, la mayoría de tiempo hablaban de libros que ambos habían leído, los discutían, Hermione hacia preguntas y Draco las contestaba con monosílabas o explicaba con palabras concretas sus respuestas, pero sin darse cuenta pasaron la tarde del sábado juntos, sin discutir o insultarse.

Cuando ya la tarde se ponía fue el rubio quien interrumpió el parloteo de la castaña sobre por qué los elfos domésticos merecían pago por sus trabajos.

- Granger, será mejor que volvamos al castillo si no quieres que nos perdamos la cena- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus vaqueros.

- Tienes razón-dijo la leona haciendo lo mismo- será mejor que nos movamos.

- Si bueno- dijo simplemente el rubio.

- Sabes, es gracioso todo esto- comento la castaña cuando se acercaban a la entrada del castillo, ganándose una mirada del rubio, que le decía claramente que no entendía lo divertido- Si Ronald me viera hablando contigo, o peor aún, pasando la tarde del sábado contigo, me diría algo como "Que estás haciendo Mione, porque confraternizas con una serpiente como Malfoy"- dijo riendo al leona mientras imitaba la voz del pelirrojo.

Malfoy no pudo evitar reír por la imitación exagerada de la castaña, la verdad no la había pasado mal con ella, pero no se pensaba contar, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- Siempre la comadreja haciendo gala de su innegable inteligencia- respondió sarcásticamente el rubio sonriéndole a la castaña.

Hermione soltó una muy ruidosa carcajada por el comentario de Malfoy, la verdad es que Ron no era un genio por así decirlo, cuando entraron en el Hall observo al rubio sin saber que decir, la verdad es que la situación era un poco extraña.

- Bueno, yo voy por Ginny, seguro que esta como loca buscándome, nos vemos luego- sonrió y subió directamente a las escaleras, la pelirroja seguro que esta vez si la mataba.

- Nos vemos en clases- susurro el rubio mientras se encaminaba a su sala común.

_**Domingo 19 de octubre: Campo de Quidditch **_

_**POV/Ginny**_

El día había llegado, ahí estaba ella, en los mismos vestidores donde tantas veces se había preparado para un juego contra las águilas, contra las serpientes o contra los tejones, donde había llorado luego de perder un partido importante, donde había celebrado cada victoria, donde había estado millones de veces antes, pero que hoy parecía tan diferente. Se había despertado muy temprano – y eso en ella no era común, siempre había estado en contra de madrugar- había desayunado muy ligero ya que no pasaba bocado, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa por algo relacionado al Quidditch, ni siquiera en cuarto año cuando jugó por primera vez con el equipo de Gryffindor.

Se mantenía en silencio, no quería desconcentrarse, estaba rodeada de todas las integrantes de los otros equipos, las mujeres con las cuales había competido los últimos años y nunca se había fijado verdaderamente en ellas, ahora se sentía tan pequeña, en cada una veía grandiosas oportunidades para destrozarla en el campo, algunas eran más rápidas, otras más agiles o más fuertes. No eran muchas las concursantes pero todos los presentantes tenían grandes cualidades.

A su derecha y con su mismo uniforme escarlata estaba, Lucia Spinnet hermana de Alicia antigua jugadora de Gryffindor, ella también era cazadora y una muy buena, a su izquierda estaba Alise Tomson también de Gryffindor, la nueva buscadora, las tres eran compañeras desde el primer año, y estaban en el equipo desde su sexto.

De Ravenclaw solo habían dos chicas, una no pertenecía al equipo Carolhyn Duncan, por ende no sabía que tal jugaba, aunque para presentarse en la prueba debía hacerlo bastante bien, y la otra era Mickeyla Cliff ella era el guardián de su casa muy ágil por cierto. Pero la que más le preocupaba era la concursante de Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode esperaba con su uniforme verde y plata en la otra esquina del vestuario, cualquiera pensaría que ella no era competencia para la pelirroja, pero la verdad era que en el mundo del Quidditch profesional, era difícil encontrar una mujer lo suficientemente rápida ágil pero sobretodo fuerte para ser una buena golpeadora, y para el pesar de Ginny Millicent era todo lo anterior.

Luego de media hora de suplicas internas por parte de la pelirroja los entrenadores de Las Arpías de Holyhead y del Puddlemere United hicieron su entrada a los vestuarios, seguidos de cerca por sus dos jugadores, los cuales también serian parte de la elección de los becados.

- Buenos días muchachas- dijo amablemente la entrenadora de las Arpías, Holinda Green- gracias por asistir a la convocatoria, creo que no es necesario el decir que esta es una oportunidad muy grande, la cual cambiara por completo la vida de una de ustedes, y estoy muy complacida por poder ser parte de ello, como saben, el señor Josep Sloper, el entrenador del Puddlemere y mi persona, conjunto a dos jugadores de nuestros equipos seremos los encargados de elegir a los dos ganadores, por eso quiero, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, que conozcan a sus futuros compañeros, por parte de las Arpías de Hollyhead tenemos a la Señorita Gwendolyn Morgan, conocida cazadora.

La joven de cabello rizado dio un paso al frente y agito muy enérgicamente su mano de un lado al otro, haciendo un claro gesto de saludo.

- Hola chicas, es un honor elegir a mi futura compañera, disfrutare mucho estar aquí con ustedes.

- Y por parte del Puddlemere United- continuo la mujer, interrumpiendo el descabellado discurso de su jugadora- luego de una grandiosa temporada, y ganador del título al mejor guardián, está con nosotros el señor Oliver Wood.

Ginny se quedo mirando al joven que dio dos pasos al frente, era muy alto y delgado, pero su cuerpo era el de un atleta, con la espalda ancha al igual que sus brazos los cuales parecían muy fuertes, tenía las piernas largas y por lo que se veía en el uniforme muy ejercitadas, el cabello castaño y ojos pardos grandes, era verdaderamente guapo, muy guapo, demasiado para no haberlo visto antes, aunque su rostro se le presentaba extrañanamente familiar.

- Buenos días señoritas- dijo Wood con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ganando un suspiro por parte de todas las presentes.

- El señor Wood como deben saber estudio aquí en Hogwarts, tiene una larga trayectoria en el Quidditch, jugaba desde el tercer año no Oliver?- pregunto Holinda mientras miraba al jugador.

- Desde Segundo año en realidad, entre como guardián de refuerzo en el equipo de mi casa, en gryffindor- dijo mientras miraba a cierta pelirroja que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si estuviera estudiándolo, entre la multitud.

- Oh, cierto es verdad, y fue capitán en su quinto año, uno de los más jóvenes si no me equivoco, y al igual que lo hará una de ustedes entro directamente al Puddlemere al salir del séptimo año.

- Ohh- dijeron en conjunto todas las jugadoras.

- ¡CLARO!- Dijo demasiado fuerte la pelirroja, ganándose miradas curiosas de todos los presentes y una que otra risa- lo siento- susurro apenada.

_Por eso es que me parece tan familiar_- pensó- _jugamos en el mismo equipo, bueno no exactamente, pero seguro no se había graduado cuando yo entre a Hogwarts- _Ginny desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que Oliver la había cachado – _ahora pensara que soy una loca desequilibrada, como me voy a quedar mirándole fijamente, por dios Ginevra- _se reprendió mentalmente.

- Bueno pasemos al campo- dijo el Señor Josep, quien por fin había podido decir una palabra desde que habían entrado a los vestuarios- los caballeros nos están esperando para comenzar con las pruebas, síganme señoritas.

Poco a poco salieron al campo, los entrenadores ya habían explicado en qué consistirían las pruebas, pero la pelirroja había estado tan preocupada pensando en por qué Oliver le parecía conocido, que se perdió de cada indicación, cuando se percato ya era demasiado tarde, cogió su escoba, dio una parata en el suelo, y se elevo, daría lo mejor de sí misma, ya estaba ahí, no lo echaría a perder por unos ojos pardos y una sonrisa bonita.

_**10:45am Primer entrenamiento.**_

Holinda, Gwendolyn, Josep y Oliver salieron de los vestuarios, encaminándose directamente al palco de la directora, desde ahí verían el juego. Habían decidido dividir a los concursantes en dos equipos mixtos, el Alfa y el Omega así observarían en todo su esplendor a cada uno. Poco a poco el campo se fue llenando de estudiantes, tanto, como si estuvieran jugándose la copa de Quidditch, cuando las tribunas estaban completas, y los jugadores preparados para salir, Madam Hotch salió al campo, y un joven rubio se acerco al micrófono para presentar el inicio del partido.

- Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre, como ya lo saben es Dennis Creevey y sere su relator- dijo con voz emocionada el gryffindor- el día de hoy tenemos un juego singular, divididos en equipos mixtos veremos a nuestros jugadores de siempre luchando por la gran beca ofrecida por la liga de Quidditch ingles- explicaba tranquilamente- estamos a veintidós grados, con viento a favor, y cielos despejados, perfectas condiciones para un buen juego.

Cuando la profesora de vuelo de dio la señal de que todo estaba listo, Dennis se preparo para presentar a los dos equipos que volarían hoy.

- Saliendo de los vestidores del a ala norte, vienen los miembros del equipo Alfa, comandados por el capitán de las serpientes, Blaise Zabini- abucheos y gritos de aliento se escucharon desde las gradas- seguido de cerca por su guardian Theodore Nott, Sus cazadores Lucia Spinnet y Alexander Magglen, sus golpeadores Benjamis Pheps y Gregory Goyle y su buscadora Carolhyn Duncan.

El equipo alfa sobrevoló el campo y se prepararom para la llegada de el equipo omega.

- Desde el ala sur, de los vestidores, salen los miembros del equipo omega, capitaneado nada más y nada menos que por la pelirroja, la furia roja, la leona, heroína de guerra, cazadora talentosa y la más guapa de todo Hogwarts ¡GINNY WEASLEY! - Grito Dennis conmocionando a todo el campo, que estallo en gritos cuando salió la hechicera montada en su escoba- seguida por sus compañeros cazadores, Dean Thomas y Michael Córner, su talentosa buscadora Alise Tomson, sus golpeadores Millicent Bulstrode y Driush Dinngle – que aunque cursa el quinto año, se ofreció para culminar la planilla, solo como ayudante- y su hermosísima guardián, Mickeyla Cliff.

Ambos equipos rodearon a Madam Hotch quien les daba las instrucciones, los capitanes se dieron la mano, y la bruja dejo salir a las Bludgers que se elevaron rápidamente, seguidos por la Snich dorada que desapareció de la vista en menos de dos segundos, tomo la Quaffel en sus manos y el silbato con su boca, Lanzo la Quaffle e inmediatamente un silbido dio inicio al juego.

- La Quaffle está en el aire, los jugadores se empujan y forcejean para conseguirla- relataba paso a paso Dennis- Zabini se hace con la esfera y emprende un rápido vuelo, se escabulle de Thomas y esquiva una bludger por parte de su amiga Millicent, se acerca a los aros de Mickeyla, la guardián sale pero No, no puede evitarlo, Zabini marca el primer tanto para su equipo- comento tristemente, ganando una reprimenda por parte de su directora- La señorita Cliff coge la Quaffle y desde sus aros se la pasa a su compañero el señor Córner, Michael vuela hasta el medio del campo y se la entrega a su capitana, Ginny Weasley se hace con la pelota roja y con velocidad se acerca al señor tomas, un momento, ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! , Ginny intentara lanzar a unos diez metros de los aros, es una locura, Nott sale veloz de sus aros, pero NO, NISIQUIERA NOTO EL LANZAMIENTO, Ginny Weasley empata, anota un tanto para su equipo.

Los presentes en las gradas se estremecieron, el lanzamiento de la pelirroja había sido por mas, uno de los más arriesgados en su historia del Quidditch y aun así había anotado, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todas las barra aclamaban su nombre.

- El señor Thomas s hace con la esfera, vuela entre Alexander y Goyle que tratan de derrumbarlo, pero no lo consigue, le entrega la pelota a su capitana y esta llega con seguridad hasta los aros, pero que está haciendo? – Ginny había parado su vuelo quedando a unos metros de Theo que la miraba fijamente, voltio es rostro como buscando a uno de sus compañeros pero no había nadie, solo vio una bludger que se dirigía a ella por su lado derecho y a Blaise que también se acercaba a ella por su lado izquierdo, escribo con maestría el balón dirigido por Goyle y lanzo la Quaffle pero no puedo anotar, Theodore paro su lanzamiento- Oh una lástima, Zabini se hace con el balón y se encamina a los aros de los Omegas.

El juego duro unas tres horas y media, la Snich no había aparecido y las puntuaciones subían y bajaban muy de cerca, ambos equipos estaban dando el todo por el todo con tal de ganar este juego "amistoso"

- La señorita Alise emprende un vuelto en picada, al parecer a conseguido la Snich- comento con voz extenuada y ya un poco ronca Dennis- Duncan la sigue de cerca, la verdad es que para no haber formado parte de su equipo, Carolhyn lo hace bastante bien, OH QUE FEO- dijo de pronto el rubio- la señorita Duncan es derribada de su escoba por una bludger dirigida por Millicent, dejando a Tomson sola con la esfera dorada, Alise estira su brazo derecho, se acerca un poco mas y…. SI LA TIENE, ALISE A COGIDO LA SNICH- Grito a viva voz Dennis mientras daba saltos en la tribuna- Alise ha dado a su equipo 150 puntos sumando en total 220 puntos OMEGA- 90 Puntos Alfa, lo siento Alfas pero le han pateado el traseroooooo - dijo Dennis antes de ser arrancado del micrófono por la directora.

Los miembros del equipo Omega comenzaron una exhibición de vuelo, dando piruetas y mortales, todos menos su capitana que inmediatamente salió del campo, a los vestidores.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley eres una idiota- se gritaba la pelirroja a sí misma, sin notar que unos ojos pardos la veían desde la entrada- como vas a arruinar tu presentación de esa manera, soy la peor capitana de la historia.

- Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho tan mal – comento Oliver entrando a los vestidores, Ginny que no lo había visto se ruborizo al notar que había estado escuchando su monologo- vuelas bien pelirroja.

- Si, supongo que puede haberme caído de la escoba también- respondió sarcásticamente.

- No, pero deberías tener más seguridad en tus jugadas-le dijo Oliver mirándola con el rostro serio- en el Quidditch no hay tiempo para dudas, lo que te sucedió ahí con Zabini no puede volver a ocurrir, no si quieres ganar esto.

- Lo sé, es solo que, todo esto es nuevo para mí, este es mi primer partido como capitana y es difícil guiar a alguien cuando siempre te han guiado, yo no soy buena como guía, y comparada con mis antiguos capitanes pues soy una vergüenza- explico la pelirroja sentándose en la banca y tomando su cabeza en las manos.

- A ver – dijo Oliver mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella- y quienes fueron tus capitanes, seguro jugaron conmigo.

- La primera fue Angelina, _Angelina_ _ Johnson, ella era muy buena cazadora, me enseño muchas de las cosas que se- le conto Ginny mientras volteaba a verlo- y el segundo fue Harry, Harry Potter y pues como puedes ver no es fácil estar a su altura._

- Si Angelina siempre fue una de mis cazadoras favoritas por eso la elegí para el equipo y Harry, el tiene un talento natural como buscador, pero eso no quiere decir que les haya hecho fácil el hecho de ser capitán, todos sufrimos Ginny, para todos es difícil- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole cálidamente- pero por lo que dijeron ahí afuera cuando saliste, parece que eres alguien fuerte, además eres una Gryffindor, poco a poco te acostumbraras, para mí también fue difícil.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la pelirroja un poco cohibida por las palabras de Wood- la próxima vez lo hare mucho mejor, solo necesito meterme mejor en el papel.

- Está bien- respondió Oliver poniéndose de pie- de igual forma si necesitas a alguien que te ayude o solo que hable contigo, estaré en el 5to piso, Gwendolyn y yo nos quedaremos en el castillo todo el año, nos vemos pelirroja.

Ginny se quedo en silencio dentro de los vestidores, no sabía porque pero las palabras de Oliver la hacían sentir segura, y decidida a hacerlo mucho mejor en la próxima fase del entrenamiento, luego de unos minutos, tomo una ducha y se encamino al castillo, necesitaba dormir, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día.

* * *

**N/A: si Habéis llegado hasta acá es por que lo habéis leído, espero que haya gustado, si puedo actualizare cada viernes :D besos.**


	4. Chapter 4 La Lechuza de Ojos Grises

_**Capitulo cuatro: "La lechuza de ojos grises"**_

_****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

**Hola, espero que estén todos bien, de nuevo gracias por los comentarios, aquí******** esta el nuevo capitulo, un día antes de los acordado , traigo para ustedes 27 paginas de Word, el mas largo hasta ahora, espero que les gustes, creo que este es el mas profundo que he escrito y al final me ha gustado bastante... no quiero quitarles mas tiempo así que, solo espero que las disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolas, espero sus comentarios...**

**A leer.**

* * *

Luego de ese primer sábado juntos, las cosas entre Hermione y Draco no habían cambiado demasiado, aunque ahora ciertamente hablaban mas, el rubio ya no la ignoraba ni en el salón de clases, ni en la biblioteca cuando trabajaban, aun era distante, pero eso no había impedido que la leona lograra hacerlo pasar más fines de semana con ella, sobre todo cuando los demás estudiantes salían de paseo a Hogsmeade, el todavía respondía con palabras cortas pero ya – en algunas escasas ocasiones- se había aventurado a hacerle preguntas a las castaña, y ella sí que se las respondía con extensas explicaciones.

El invierno había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el primer trimestre había pasado volando, era domingo por la tarde y aunque hacia frio, el suelo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco, y el cielo amenazaba con otra posible tormenta de nieve – la cuarta en lo que iba de fin de semana- no fueron impedimento para que la Gryffindoriana arrastrara a la serpiente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ese era el último domingo que pasarían en el castillo, mañana en la mañana tomarían el expreso por navidad y la leona no quería irse sin poder "fastidiar" un poco al rubio.

Caminaban juntos, pero con por lo menos un metro de distancia entre ellos, La castaña llevaba un pesado abrigo gris hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos vaqueros y botas por dentro de este, aparte claro de sus orejeras sus guantes y su bufanda rojo y dorado, Malfoy en cambio llevaba un abrigo bufanda y guantes completamente negros – los cuales contrastaban con su pelo rubio platinado, y su rostro blanco , ahora enrojecido un poco el viento gélido- unos vaqueros oscuros y botas de lo que parecía ser piel de dragón, llevaban andando en silencio una hora, como la mayoría de las veces que salían de paseo juntos, hasta que el Slytherin carraspeo con la garganta llamando la atención de la castaña.

- Y, ohm - dijo el rubio mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Hermione- que harás en navidad Granger?

- Pues, la verdad aun no lo sé, supongo que estar con los chicos, hacer los deberes, quizás leer un libro y cenar en noche buena-respondió Hermione mirando al frente.

- Con los chicos- repitió en un susurro- ¿pasaras la navidad con el cararajada y la comadreja?- pregunto como si hablaran del clima.

- Si, con Harry y Ronald- afirmo haciendo hincapié en los nombres de sus mejores amigos- y con los demás Weasleys y los miembros de la orden, ¿y tú que harás?- pregunto mirando al rubio.

- Lo de siempre, iré a la mansión con mis padres- respondió con simpleza el rubio, era obvio que no le emocionaban los planes de sus vacaciones, pero todo era mejor que quedarse en ese castillo- supongo que estarás feliz de ver a tus… como es que los llamas? – dijo maliciosamente- ah sí… amigos.

- La verdad es que si- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa- tengo muchas ganas de estar con ellos.

- Si, supongo que la comadreja estará esperándote ansioso- dijo venenosamente el rubio, con la nariz arrugara en un gesto de asco, el saber que ella se iría para estar con Potter y el idiota de Weasley le daba un mal sabor de boca.

- ¿Ron? Pues, no lo sé, supongo que me extrañara, al igual que Harry.

- Ustedes, están – se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir, pero no fue necesario porque la leona lo interrumpió

- ¿Juntos?-pregunto Hermione que al ver que Malfoy asentía continuo- No, no estamos juntos, lo intentamos pero la verdad es que él y yo somos amigos, no más que eso.

- Oh, bueno entiendo que no estés con él, como estarías con alguien que es incapaz de construir una frase de más de cinco palabras-dijo burlonamente- es un completo neandertal, Yo-ser-comadreja-tu-ser – dijo el rubio imitando al pelirrojo.

- ¡Malfoy!- reprendió Hermione mientras trataba de evitar carcajearse, pero sin poder lograrlo.

- ¿Y porque pasaras la navidad con esos?- dijo despectivamente- ¿por qué no vas con tus padres a tu amado Londres Muggle?

- Ellos, ohm tienes otros planes para la navidad, siempre viajan en estas fechas- dijo Hermione volteando el rostro y comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con sus guantes.

- Oh si, supongo que en su mundo – dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus manos- hay un mar de oportunidades vacacionales –rio -como si eso fuese lo más absurdo del universo, antes de continuar- pero aun sigo sin entender por qué no vas con ellos, ¿es que te encuentran tan insoportable como yo, y prefieren abandonarte en navidad?, porque si es así Granger, juro que los comprendo.

- Yo preferí quedarme en Grimmauld Place con mis amigos- contesto rápidamente la castaña- no suelo viajar con ellos y si me disculpas Malfoy tengo que terminar de empacar, nos vemos, luego- la castaña se dio la vuelta y comenzó su recorrido de regreso al castillo- Feliz Navidad Malfoy- grito cuando ya estaba muy lejos del rubio.

- Cada día esta mas perturbada- dijo el rubio sonriendo socarronamente mientras miraba como se alejaba Granger- Feliz Navidad para ti también.

El rubio camino otra hora, pensando en todos los problemas psicológicos –que según él- atacaban sin miedo alguno el pequeño cerebro sabelotodo de Granger, imaginándose como fue que un hechizo aturdidor había colisionado en ella, haciendo que desarrollara esa afán de ser buena y bondadosa, y como seguía empecinada en hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo, con sus charlas completamente innecesarias –_aunque él nunca se negaba, ni ponía resistencia, o por lo menos no sinceramente, cuando ella lo arrastraba fuera del castillo, cada fin de semana_- Aprovecho para pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de todo el mundo, cuando entro de nuevo, ya era la hora de la cena, como hacia la mayoría de las noches, tomo un emparedado, un vaso de zumo de calabaza, y se encamino a su sala común, el también tenía que terminar de empacar, y aunque no le apetecía pasar 20 aburridos días encerrado en su mansión, por lo menos sabia que ningún Lord oscuro estaba ahí esperándolo, para darle como bienvenida una ardua sesión de cruccios.

Hermione por su parte había subido directamente a su habitación, no tenia apetito, tenía que preparar su baúl y la verdad era que la charla con el rubio la había superado, se sentía agotada, por eso prefirió acostarse temprano esa noche, mañana tendría que madrugar para abordar el expreso, esta serian las segundas vacaciones mas… extrañas de su vida, pero no tenía otra opción, así que mañana cogería sus cosas, subiría al tren, llegaría a Londres y se iría a el numero 12 Grimmauld Place con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta navidad tenían que estar juntos como la familia que eran, ya existía mucho dolor como para que ella se quebrara, Habían perdido a demasiados en el camino hacia la victoria de la guerra, y ella tenía que ser fuerte, por Harry, por Molly y Arthur , por Ginny, por Ronald, por George, por todos Weasleys en general, por la orden … pero sobretodo por ella misma.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione tomo el expreso junto al resto de sus compañeros, luego de un par de horas de viaje, se encontraban en Londres, en la estación estaba el señor Weasley, tan calvo como siempre, esperándolas –a ella y a Ginny- la pelirroja y la castaña se despidieron de sus amigos con la promesa de escribirse mientras se encontraban con sus respectivas familias y se encaminaron a Grimmauld Place donde aguardaban por su llegada. El numero 12 estaba mucho más limpio e iluminado de lo que había estado jamás, Harry se había encargado de convertir su nueva propiedad en lo más parecido posible a un hogar, pero aun con todas las mejoras, un ambiente hostil, denso y pesado se cernía por toda la casa.

Molly Weasley preparaba la cena, la antigua rolliza y risueña mujer se había marchado, si bien aun era amable y sumamente dedicada a sus labores tanto como madre y como esposa, a kilómetros de distancia se podía observar que algo en su interior se había quebrado, estaba mucho más delgada, demacrada, su rostro reflejaba por lo menos diez años más que su verdadera edad y en sus ojos se vislumbraba un profundo dolor, ese dolor que viene con la pérdida de un hijo. Al llegar a la cocina la matriarca de la familia pelirroja limpio sus manos en su delantal y corrió a saludar a sus dos amadas hijas – porque aunque Hermione no era miembro oficial del clan, ya contaba con su propia aguja en el reloj familiar, y eso la convertía en toda una Weasley- Antes de si quiera cruzar algún tipo de palabra o saludo la mujer las lleno de besos y abrazos.

- Ginny querida, te he echado tanto de menos – dijo a su hija menor- ¿cómo ha estado todo?, ¿cómo ha resultado lo del Quidditch? en tu última carta parecías muy feliz, Harry vendrá pronto y debes saber que esta tarde vio un reportaje en el profeta, explicaban el proceso de selección y nombraban a los participante, el ya lo sabe todo- comento la mujer con un gesto preocupado en el rostro.

Ginny ya había contado a su madre todo con respecto a la beca y Molly feliz la había apoyado, con la excusa de que nunca más iba a quitar su apoyo al sueño de un hijo, tal como había hecho con Fred y su sueño de una tienda de bromas. Ginny aun no le contaba nada a Harry.

- Oh Bueno, supongo que más tarde hablare con el – respondió distraídamente la pelirroja mientras daba la espalda y caminaba a la puerta del lugar- y todo está bien mamá, me va estupendamente ¿subiré a acomodar todo si? Nos vemos en la cena.

- Y tu cariño ¿qué tal has estado? ¿estás comiendo bien? Te vez más delgada, has estado perdiendo peso desde la última vez que te vi – dijo a la castaña la mujer una vez que su hija había desaparecido.

- Todo ha estado bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse- respondió la leona sonriéndole a la mujer que había sido su segunda madre por los últimos siete años- En verdad señora Weasley.

- Bueno, está bien, pero aun creo que esta más delgada- insistió.

- Bueno quizás un poco- esquivo el tema la castaña, que sabía que la mujer tenía razón, si había perdido peso, pero no tenia ánimos de dar explicaciones- y Señora Weasley, ¿no sabe quien más vendrá a cenar hoy con nosotros?

- Pues, creo que seremos nosotros seis solamente, los demás de la orden llegaran en unos días, Bill y Fleur vendrán mañana por la tarde, Percy llegara dos días antes de navidad, Charlie al parecer no podrá venir, según una dragona parirá en unos días, y George – en este punto la mujer se detuvo, aclaro su garganta, tomo aire y prosiguió- El, bueno se suponía que vendría a cenar hoy, pero no ha llegado, y creo que no lo hará.

- Ohm, Bueno está bien – dijo Hermione incomoda, sabía que la señora Weasley había recordado a Fred al hablar sobre George- y ahora, ¿necesita ayuda con algo?, si quiere puedo hacer parte de la cena para que no tenga que trabajar tanto, debe estar cansada.

- No querida – respondió Molly dándose la vuelta mientras encantaba un pela patatas para que hiciera su trabajo y prendía fuego a una cacerola con lo que parecía crema de espinacas dentro- tu eres la que debe estar agotada por el viaje, mejor sube e instálate, yo les avisare cuando este todo listo.

Hermione se despidió de la pelirroja mujer y subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, esta ya se encontraba acostada en su cama leyendo un tomo de Quidditch que había conseguido misteriosamente, y del cual no se apartaba nunca – casi como lo había hecho Harry con el libro que resulto ser de Snape- La castaña se dejo caer en la cama continua, intentaría dormir un poco antes de la cena, puesto que sabia que al llegar Harry y Ron a la casa, no podría pegar un ojo. Dos horas después sintió que alguien la cogía de los hombros y la movía de de un lado al otro, abrió los ojos poco a poco, como si una luz la cegara, y se encontró con dos orbes esmeraldas que la miraban con alegría.

- ¡HARRY!- chillo la castaña colgándose del cuello de su mejor amigo- que alegría verte, te he extrañado tanto.

- Mione- dijo el elegido alzándola de la cama y abrazándola- yo también te he echado mucho de menos, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien Harry, aunque Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti y sin Ron, y hablando de Ron, ¿dónde está?- pregunto la leona mientras se asomaba por el hombro de su amigo, buscando a su otro hermano del alma.

- Esta abajo, Molly me mando a despertarte, ya casi esta lista la cena- explico el azabache- y créeme Mione para Ron y para mí tampoco es lo mismo estar "estudiando" sin ti, Ronald se queja por lo menos tres veces al día, sobre lo difícil que son todas las materias cuando no te tiene a ti para que le expliques – dijo Harry mientras salía del cuarto riendo con la castaña-

- Debió pensar en eso antes de atenerse a mí en toda su estadía en el castillo- expreso la castaña riéndose- y antes de que me abandonaran ambos claro.

- Bueno, tu sabes mis razones para no volver- se defendió el niño que vivo.

- Si, por crecer rápido para estar con Ginny – respondió con sorna la castaña.

- Exacto- concluyo Harry.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina donde los cuatro Weasleys los esperaban para comer, Al igual que con Harry, Hermione corrió hacia Ronald y se engancho en su cuello saludándolo, se sentía extasiada, hacia mucho no sentía tanta felicidad, en verdad extrañaba estar con ellos. Como había previsto Molly, George no se apareció por la casa, así que solo los seis habitantes de la mansión Black – ahora Potter- cenaron mientras charlaban de la academia de aurores y sobre el séptimo curso de las dos leonas. Al concluir la cena, y después de que ayudaron a recoger la mesa, los cuatro jóvenes hechiceros se encaminaron al cuarto de Harry para ponerse al día.

- ¿George sigue evitando a Mamá?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su hermano.

- Pues, si, ya no tanto, pero aun lo hace- explico ron- y para serte sincero, si mamá comenzara a llorar cada vez que viera mi rostro, como hace cuando George esta cerca, yo actuaria de la misma manera.

- Pobre George- dijo la castaña escandalizada por lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

- Si, la verdad es que esta situación ha sido más dura para él, nosotros también perdimos a un hermano – comento Ron con voz afligida- pero el perdió una parte de sí mismo, y que su propia madre no lo pueda ni siquiera ver sin ponerse a llorar, no debe ayudar mucho.

- George ha estado confinado a su piso, arriba de la tienda los últimos cuatro meses, Ron y yo lo hemos visitado pero, en realidad siempre está ausente, no parece el mismo- explico Harry.

- No puedo ni siquiera imaginar cómo debe sentirse- dijo con la voz claramente afectada Ginny- esperaba poder verlo hoy, la verdad es que casi nunca responde a mis cartas, y Dennis me dijo que en la tienda se comporta como si nada importara, deja que los empleados hagan todo el trabajo.

- El vendrá en navidad, papá lo ha hecho prometer que vendrá, sabe que tú quieres estar con él – comento Ron.

- ¿Por lo menos es algo no?- respondió la pelirroja- Mamá se ve realmente mal.

- Si, tu padre ha estado muy preocupado, ella no hace más que limpiar y cocinar, no se despega del reloj, por eso puso una foto mía y una de Mione ahí también, el dice que quizás se ha vuelto un poco… paranoica – explico Harry.

- Está claro que si se ha vuelto un poco paranoica - bramo Ginny asesinando a Harry con la mirada- perdió un hijo hace ocho meses, que quieren, que este feliz y tejiendo abrigos para todos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- No, yo no quería decir eso- trato de excusarse el azabache.

- Bueno, en fin, cambiemos de tema, que tal les va en la academia- intervino la castaña al fijarse que la pelirroja en verdad estaba alterada.

- Oh, Muy bien – respondió Ronald- aunque es un infierno sin tu ayuda Mione.

- Entonces, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de abandonarme- respondió con falso amargue la castaña.

- De igual forma, sabes que no hubieses entrado a la academia, tu nunca quisiste ser auror- respondió esta vez el niño que vivo.

- Bueno, eso es cierto- concedió la leona.

- Y a ustedes como les va en el castillo- pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

- Bien, a Herms mejor, ahora que trabaja tanto tiempo con Malfoy- comento con malicia la pelirroja,

- ¿Malfoy?- Dijeron el azabache y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo

- Si, Malfoy, gracias a mi amiga Ginevra soy compañera de Malfoy en defensa contra las artes oscuras- respondió la leona, mirado con fiereza a Ginny, no se suponía que sacara el tema sobre el rubio, y menos con Harry y Ron presentes- Y como Ginny esta tan concentrada en su beca de Quidditch, pues he trabajado más tiempo con El – concluyo con una sonrisa mirando como la pelirroja se ponía cada vez mas pálida.

- Por Merlín Mione, debe ser horrible tener al hurón de compañero – Dijo Ronald mirando a su amiga.

- Ehh, bueno, si, en realidad no es tan malo- comento con un hilo de voz la castaña mientas jugaba nerviosamente con el borde su camiseta- no es lo que se diría una total pesadilla.

- Claro, supongo que con la excitación de Malfoy por el tema de la sangre, ni siquiera te dirigirá la palabra- explico Harry mirando a su amiga, haciéndole gestos, para que lo dejaran a solas con Ginny- ¿o no Mione?

- Si eso- respondió Hermione, que se había percatado perfectamente de las miradas de su amigo- ¿QUE? – grito- ah, ya vamos señora Weasley – se puso de pie y camino a la puerta- Ron tu madre te estaba llamando ¿no la has oído?- comento mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, al ver que no entendía su mensaje, lo tomo de la mano y lo saco del cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Ronald al verse arrastrado por la castaña- que te ocurre Hermione, mamá no ha dicho nada.

- Lo sé Ronald- dijo Hermione soltando la mano de su amigo- pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte de ahí.

- ¿Y para que se supone que querías sacarme del cuarto?- dijo el pelirrojo moviendo las cejas en forma sugestiva- ¿querías tenerme para ti solo gatita?

- Oh, no seas idiota Ronald – dijo la castaña riéndose- ¿que no veías como nos miraba Harry?- pregunto y al ver que el pelirrojo no respondió decidió continuar- Quería quedarse solo con Ginny, creo que tienen cosas de que hablar.

- Ah claro, sobre la beca de Quidditch- dijo el Ronald mientras bajaba las escaleras con la castaña- A mi me ha encantado la idea, me parece una gran oportunidad para Ginny, imagínate, entradas gratis para todos los partidos, seria grandioso- dijo con ojos soñadores, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Hermione- pero a Harry no le ha parecido igual, en realidad se cabreo totalmente cuando se entero, tendrías que haberlo visto, hacia mucho que no lo veía tan enojado.

- Bueno, es culpa de tu hermana, yo le dije que debía hablarlo con él o por lo menos contárselo, pero ella prefirió ocultarlo por tres meses, para que se enterara de la peor manera, creo que Harry tiene razón al molestase, además que ¿Quidditch como carrera? Eso no es algo que valga la pena- respondió con seguridad la castaña.

- Yo pienso que es una gran carrera- expuso el pelirrojo que se callo inmediatamente al ver la acida mirada de la leona- entonces, como está la torre sin Sus dos Príncipes, bueno si es que Harry se puede considerar príncipe.

El pelirrojo y la castaña hablaron un largo rato antes de que ambos subieran a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando la leona entro a la suya, noto que Ginny aun no había vuelto, pensó que quizás se había quedado "reconciliándose" con Harry – como solían hacer, cada vez que tenían una mínima discusión- se coloco su pijama de pequeños animalitos salvajes –regalo de luna, según, esa era la apariencia de sus amados torposoplos- , y se metió a la cama, estaba muy agotada como para esperar hasta que su pelirroja amiga dejara de hacer cosas pecaminosas con su mejor amigo y viniera a contarle lo sucedido, ya mañana se enteraría.

Al despertar, se encontró con un horizonte un poco diferente al esperado, Ginny estaba en la cocina con su madre, con el seño fruncido y humor de perros, según lo relatado por ella misma, Harry paso dos horas gritándole por la beca, y exigiéndole que la abandonara, y ella como la cabezota que era, espero hasta que terminara de reclamarle, se dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación si siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Esa mañana La señora Weasley y su hija partirían a visitar a su tía Muriel, la castaña prefirió quedarse, la única experiencia que había tenido con esa mujer no había resultado del todo bien, así que puso la excusa de hacer los deberes, Harry y Ron no estaban en casa, ellos aun tenían clases en la academia y el Arthur estaría en el ministerio todo el día, hasta pasada la tarde cuando Bill y su esposa llegaran, Hermione estaría sola en casa.

Molly había dejado el almuerzo preparado así que al mediodía cuando tuvo hambre solo calentó la comida y volvió a la biblioteca, donde había pasado todo ese tiempo, esa habitación era su favorita, la Biblioteca de los Black era sencillamente perfecta, habían libros desde el piso al techo, en las cuatro paredes, rodeando toda la estancia, habían unos sillones realmente cómodos, y un escritorio de investigación, Hermione se sentía en el cielo, ahí dentro habían tomos exclusivos, libros de los que solo existían una copia, y estaban ahí preparados para ser leídos, existía también unas pared especializada en artes oscuras – lo cual no era impresionante, tomando en cuenta que esta casa había sido de los Black, y diciendo que en su mayoría eran parecidos a la encantadora Bellatix, resultaba más impresionante que solo un segmento fuese de artes oscuras, y no toda la biblioteca- pero ella se enfocaba en los demás libros, dejando esos totalmente atrás.

Esa tarde paso rápido, leyendo se distraía, por la noche volvieron a reunirse en el cuarto de Harry, esta vez sin la pelirroja que se excuso diciendo que se encontraba cansada luego de la cena. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella se había imaginado, si bien todo entre el trió dorado marchaban espectacularmente, como siempre, el ambiente en el numero 12 lograba ponerle los pelos en punta a todos.

La Primera semana transcurrió de forma veloz, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, la pelirroja y el azabache seguían molestos, y ahora mas, puesto que Harry había salido por vacaciones y estaba mas en casa, ella pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca y hablando con sus amigos, la verdad es que se aburría un poco. Esa noche Hermione se encontraba en su cama, leyendo un libro de Hechizos del Siglo XVII , cuando un ruido en su ventana la alerto, coloco el tomo a su lado y se acerco al marco, enfoco los ojos en algo que se movía fuera de ella, abrió el la ventana y una mancha de un gran tamaño entro a la habitación, una lechuza totalmente negra voló surcando todo el cuarto para luego posarse de manera elegante en el escritorio de la castaña, Hermione no dio ni un paso, se quedo mirando al animal que ululaba satisfecho, cuando la lechuza volteo el rostro clavo sus ojos en ella haciendo que aspirara fuerte, totalmente impresionada, La castaña observo atentamente los ojos de el Mochuelo negro, estos eran en su totalidad grises, tanto que podrían parecer plateados, y resultaban demasiado familiares, el ave que no había despegado sus ojos de la bruja volvió a ulular, esta vez alzando la pata mostrando un pergamino blanco.

La leona se acerco poco a poco, no sabía si esa ave picaba, ya había tenía algunos enfrentamientos con lechuzas que si lo hacían, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo, como no lo hizo, estiro su mano hasta la cabeza del animal y la acaricio, la lechuza estrujaba su cabeza con más fuerza en la mano de la castaña mientras que esta la tocaba, buscando profundizar el contacto, Hermione tomo del baúl de Ginny unas galletas de Pig y en un cuenco le sirvió un poco de agua, reía mientras observaba como la lechuza batía sus alas mientras rascaba su suave plumaje, claramente extasiada por las caricias, Luego de mimarla un largo rato, Hermione cogió el pergamino de la pata y la dejo para que comiera, mientras ella lo leía. Tuvo que leerlo tres veces para entender su contenido.

_H.G:_

_Necesito que respondas una pregunta_

_¿Para el Elixir de Euforia, son tres medidas y media de Semillas de Ricino?_

_Si no fuese necesario, no lo preguntaría._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_PD: no acaricies al ave, suele acostumbrarse, si lo haces, no encontraras la forma de quitártela de encima._

Hermione se quedo mirando el pergamino, estaba transcrito en máquina de escribir, eso era extraño, puesto que casi ningún mago tomaba el tiempo para hacer pergaminos de esa manera, y menos aun, porque era un método Muggle poco común, tampoco estaba firmado, no entendía por qué alguien le preguntaría algo que se encuentra en cualquier libro de posiciones, luego miro a la lechuza que la observaba atenta, claramente esperaba por su respuesta, y no supo el por qué pero su cuerpo se movió, busco una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y garabateo algunas palabras en el.

_Desconocido:_

_No, son dos medidas y media _

_Si te pasas con las semillas arruinaras la poción, eso es Básico._

_Y no sé de dónde eres pero aquí las notas se firman ¿sabes?_

_De igual forma, para cualquier duda, puedes consultar un libro de pociones avanzadas, ahí tendrás todas las respuestas._

_Espero que no arruines una poción tan complicada._

_Ah y para no olvidarlo, lamento anunciar, que antes de leer tu advertencia, ya había alimentado y acariciado a la lechuza, es muy cariñosa._

_Hermione Granger._

Ato su respuesta al apatita que la lechuza le extendió, la acaricio un poco mas y después abrió su ventada, de nuevo, la lechuza se alzo en vuelo y tal como llego, se fue, Hermione la vio alejarse y desaparecer en la espesa noche, y como era totalmente negra se camuflajeo a la perfección. Al día siguiente luego de la cena, la misma lechuza aterrizo a un lado de su cama, con otro pergamino y una pequeña bolsita, la castaña repitió sus actos, le dio de comer y la acaricio antes de desatar la nota y el paquete, cuando lo hizo encontró dentro una pequeña botellita, con un liquido amarillo brillante, tan amarillo como el sol, con un aroma dulce, muy llamativo, era una muestra de Elixir de Euforia perfectamente realizado, desato el pergamino y lo leyó.

_H.G:_

_Tenías razón, dos medidas y media_

_Te adjunte una muestra, para que pudieras observar que no la había arruinado._

_Es mejor tener la opinión de un profesional antes de la de un libro._

_La lechuza querrá seguir viajado para verte_

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_Gracias por la respuesta._

_D_

Irremediablemente Hermione sonrió por la respuesta, quien quiera que fuese la persona que le escribía, conocía su habilidad en pociones y la consideraba una profesional, y sin duda alguna, él o ella tenía un don natural para ello también, el elixir de euforia era muy complicada de elaborar, pero esta muestra estaba perfecta. Al igual que la noche anterior tomo un pergamino y escribió de regreso.

_D:_

_Ya note que la hiciste bien, felicidades, no muchos logran hacerla de esta manera._

_Y no soy una profesional, apenas conozco lo básico._

_Hoy alimente de nuevo a la lechuza_

_Lo lamente pero es encantadora._

_Gracias por firmar esta vez._

_Hermione Granger_

Ato su mensaje a la lechuza que esperaba ansiosa, y tal como lo había hecho ayer, la vio alejarse en la inmensidad de la noche, se recostó a su cama y pensó en lo absurdo que era mantener correspondencia con un desconocido, pero en realidad, eso no le preocupada, ciertamente sentía que no hacia mal al responder, se cubrió con las mantas y se preparo para dormir, ese día había sido agotador, aun faltaban muchas cosas para noche buena, sus tardes cada vez estaban más ocupadas con preparativos. En la semana siguiente, no recibió a la lechuza, y algo en su interior se estrujaba cada noche, al percatarse que efectivamente no había regresado, no sabía el por qué, pero extrañaba la visita de esa peculiar ave.

El día antes de noche buena, La castaña y la pelirroja madrugaron, habían quedado en ir al callejón Diagon para culminar sus compras navideñas, y así pasar un rato a solas, Hermione necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Al llegar al callejón, notaron como cientos de compradores corrían por la pequeña calle, y ambas prefirieron entrar a Florean Fortescue antes de recorrer las tiendas, tomarían un helado y hablarían un poco, dando tiempo para que la cantidad de compradores disminuyera. Al entrar, tomar una mesa, y pedir sus helados comenzaron la charla, la leona no sabía cómo tocarle el tema a la pelirroja, así que solo lo hizo, tomo aire y fue al grano.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo la castaña

- ¿Y bien que cosa? – respondió la pelirroja, ignorando las claras intenciones de su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede con Harry?- pregunto directamente

- Con Harry- susurro la pelirroja- con el no sucede nada, solo está molesto, ya se le pasara.

- ¿Ya se le pasara?- pregunto la castaña- Ginny, Harry está muy molesto, más que molesto, diría que está decepcionado, deberías tratar de hablar con él.

- Sé que está molesto, pero no pienso doblegarme, el quiere que me retire de la beca – explico tranquilamente Ginny

- ¿Y no crees que tiene un poco de razón al pedírtelo?

- No, no lo creo, mis padres me apoyan, mis hermanos me apoyan, todos los que me aprecian lo hacen – exclamo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Hermione- es mi sueño, y no lo pienso dejar, además su sueño es ser auror y yo jamás intervine en el, a pesar de que me parece una profesión peligrosa.

- Es distinto Ginny, tu sabes que él está haciéndolo, para estar contigo, para comprometerse cuando te gradúes, el está pensando en ti, en ustedes – respondió la castaña, un poco alterada.

- El problema es, que yo no sé si quiera comprometerme… aun – dijo con un hilo de voz Ginny

- ¿Qué? – chillo la castaña- Ginny tú has soñado esto desde los once años, como puedes decir que ahora ya no quieres, no me digas que todo esto es por el dichoso Quidditch.

- Lo soñé a los once, pero vengo soñando el poder jugar Quidditch desde los seis Mione, si no antes, y si Harry no quiere ser parte del primer sueño de mi vida, pues que no lo sea, pero no lo voy a de dejar por el- dijo Ginevra con el rosto sumamente serio.

- Ginny, estas dejando a un lado a Harry por el Quidditch, te desconozco, tu hubieses dado la vida por Harry antes de empezar con toda esta ridiculez de la beca- susurro Hermione mirando la pelirroja que empezaba a tornarse roja.

- Sabes que Hermione, yo no tengo por qué discutir esto contigo, está claro que siempre defenderás a tu mejor amigo, la gente cambia, tú misma lo has dicho en muchas ocasiones, yo no pienso moldear mi vida por las aspiraciones de Harry Potter, o por sus exigencias, y mucho menos por tus reclamos, todos los que me importan me apoyan, y si tú no estás dispuesta a hacerlo, pues es una lástima, pero no me importa, luchare por lo que quiero, y sacrificare lo que sea necesario por ello - grito la pequeña Weasley mientras se ponía de pie- y si me disculpas ya no quiero estar aquí, me voy a casa.

- Te arrepentirás de esto Ginny- susurro con pesar la castaña mientras veía como la pelirroja pagaba lo consumido y salía del local, sabía que las cosas entre sus dos amigos terminarían mal si Ginny no cambiaba de opinión.

Alterada por la discusión con Ginny, Hermione opto por seguir con sus planes sola, la verdad era que no tenia ánimos de volver a la casa y encontrarse con el seño fruncido de la pelirroja, así que salió de la heladería y se encamino a Flourish y Blotts tenía pensado regalarse un libro nuevo, de ahí iría a la tienda de animales para comprar algunas galletas para lechuzas, la bolsa de Pig había sufrido un poco desde que estaba alimentando a la lechuza de ojos grises.

Al salir de la librería se tomo su tiempo para seguir paseando y se detuvo para observar la vidriera de una nueva joyería, había prendas hermosas pero la que en verdad llamo su atención fue una cadena de oro blanco con un rubí tallado, era el collar más bello que había visto en su vida pero sin duda alguna el más costoso también, cien galeones era muchísimo más de lo que podía dar por un auto regalo, su economía no estaba en muy buenas condiciones así que no podría darse ese tipo de lujos, se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos hasta que pensó que era suficiente, siguió su camino y entro a la tienda de animales, se encamino hasta el mostrador y un hombre regordete y de rostro gracioso la atendió.

- Si a la orden- dijo el señor con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días- respondió la castaña- venia por algunas galletas para lechuzas.

- ¿Alguna clase en particular? ¿para mochuelos adultos o para- pero Hermione no consiguió escuchar lo que le preguntaba el dueño de la tienda.

Un aroma mentolado combinado con una fragancia totalmente masculina, muy conocido por la castaña, llego a su olfato, inundándola por completo, ese aroma que instintivamente recordaba a diario, esa fragancia que la envolvía y lograba atontar sus sentidos, ese olor tan peculiar, que sin duda alguna pertenecía a una sola persona.

_Es imposible que este aquí- _pensó Hermione justo antes de percibir que alguien se detenía a sus espaldas, de oler como ese aroma tan conocido se acercaba a ella, y de sentir un vuelco en el estoma y su corazón desbocado _– no, no puede ser el-_

- Granger- dijo una voz masculina demasiado familiar a sus espaldas- que… inesperada sorpresa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si sintiera miedo por lo que podría encontrar a sus espaldas, vio el rostro del joven con cabello rubio platinado y supo que sí, que sus instintos no le habían fallado y se recrimino por todas las reacciones de su cuerpo ante él, las manos le sudaban y sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, lo miro al los ojos grises intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por tan estúpida reacción y apenas logro articular una palabra.

- Malfoy…

* * *

_**POV/ Draco.**_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba fuera de la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin, su madre le había insistido en que la acompañara al callejón esa mañana, y a él como siempre le sucedía con ella, no pudo negarse, aunque parado ahí en medio de todos los asquerosos compradores –esos que estaban empecinados en contagiar su "espíritu navideño" a todos los presentes- estaba tentado a escapar.

Mientras esperaba a que su progenitora acabara de medirse las túnicas, comenzó a repasar lo ocurrido con Granger en los últimos días, sabía que haberle escrito preguntándole por una poción era la idea más vulgar que pudo haber aplicado, era tan simple que fácilmente pudo haber sido creada por un Hufflepuff o en su defecto por la comadreja en uno de sus escasos ataques de inteligencia , pero es que él no podía tener siempre grandiosas ideas, tenía que dejar un poco para los demás, así que no le prestó atención, pensó también en la emoción que había sentido cuando recibió a Eros con una respuesta, no sabía porque, pero que ella se hubiese tomado tiempo para escribirle de vuelta lo hacía sentir bien – _aunque no supiera que era a él a quien le escribía-_ y que haya alimentado a su lechuza le hizo pensar que le gustaba recibirla en su casa, pero se reprendió mentalmente, él sabía que Hermione era así, ella era tan decente que se tomaría tiempo para responderle una carta a cualquier persona, así que todo lo ocurrido no era nada en especial, por eso mismo no había vuelto a escribirle, porque sabía que para ella no significaba nada, quizás ni se había fijado en que la lechuza no regreso nunca.

Narcissa había entrado a la tienda hacia ya media hora, y el estaba empezando a exasperarse, nunca fue adicto a las compras y menos aun cuando no era él quien lo hacía, así que decidió ponerse a caminar un poco antes de perder los estribos y atacar a uno de los miembros del coro infernal que cantaba villancicos muy cerca de su posición, cuando se paseaba por las tiendas sin mirar nada realmente, la diviso, una mata castaña salía de Flourish y Blotts y se detenía en la marquesina de la nueva joyería, el rubio no podía observar lo que la leona estaba mirando así que decidió caminar un poco más cerca sin que ella lo notara, se sorprendió al ver un collar realmente hermoso, aunque para él sería mejor con una esmeralda en vez de un rubí, pero no podía ignorar el buen gusto de la castaña.

Vio como esta miraba por largo rato la cadena y luego negaba con la cabeza y se encaminaba a la tienda de animales, sin pensarlo realmente la siguió sigilosamente, la vio entrar, esperaría unos minutos antes de hacer lo mismo, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que había estado siguiéndola, como si se tratara de un psicópata asechando a su próxima víctima, no se había cumplido un minuto cuando se encontró cruzando la puerta de la tienda y caminando directamente a la espalda de la castaña, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, paro justo antes de chocar con ella , sintiendo como algo lo recorría por dentro, una emoción desmesurada, se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

- Granger- susurro despacio casi al oído de ella - Que… inesperada sorpresa.

Observo como la leona se daba la vuelta lentamente, y lo miraba sorprendida, por un momento el rubio pensó que no lo había reconocido por que se quedo mirando su rostro con un leve sonrojo.

- Malfoy – dijo la castaña aun mirándolo

- Cierra la boca Granger – dijo tocándole el mentón con su mano, sintiendo como repentinamente la habitación había subido unos grados- te va a entrar una mosca.

- Idiota- dijo Hermione apartándose, dando la espalda y mirando al dependiente.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo el hombre mirando al rubio- que alegría tenerlo por aquí, en que le puedo ayudar.

- Henry- dijo secamente Draco- quiero unas galletas para lechuzas.

- ¿Oh son para Eros? – pregunto amablemente

- No, para mí, esa es mi nueva dieta – escupió venenosamente, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la castaña- si, para Eros – concluyo

- Y usted señorita me decía, ¿para una lechuza adulta o para una más pequeña? – dijo tímidamente el dependiente

- Creo que es adulta- respondió la castaña- es bastante grande.

- Bueno ya se las traigo a ambos entonces- dijo Henry desapareciendo por un pasillo.

- No tenias por qué ser tan grosero - exclamo la castaña-

- Odio que me pregunten cosas obvias – explico el rubio mirando a otro lado- y tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo comportarme Granger.

- Y como se supone que iba a saber el señor para quien era las galletas – pregunto un poco molesta la leona.

- Yo compre a Eros aquí mismo, en el verano, si vengo por galletas es por él – dijo Draco rodando los ojos- entendiste o ¿has pasado demasiado tiempo con Weasley y ya te empezó a afectar el ingenio?

- Púdrete Malfoy

- Si, ya estas igual de creativa que el – dijo con sorna el rubio- y cuéntame Granger, desde cuando tú tienes una lechuza, según lo que tú misma dijiste solo tenias a ese gato tuyo con nombre extraño, no nombraste a ninguna lechuza.

- Se Llama Crookshanks Malfoy, y no, es que no es mía, es de un… amigo, si regresa necesito tener comida para ella o el eso es todo – explico la castaña nerviosa por la mirada del rubio.

- Entiendo- respondió con tranquilidad

Cuando el dependiente salió con ambas bolsas Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, en su interior sabia que las galletas que estaba comprando la castaña eran para Eros, algo se lo decía, y no sabía porque eso hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, Granger estaba esperando a Eros de vuelta, así que si podría significar algo. Se despidió de Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza y diciéndole en voz baja que evitara compartir tanto con la comadreja si no la poca tolerancia que le tenía se iba a esfumar y salió de prisa de la tienda, se le había ocurrido una nueva idea, pero esta vez sí era digna de su prodigioso cerebro.

* * *

_**24 de diciembre, Noche Buena.**_

Eran las seis de la tarde en Grimmauld Place, hacia unos días que todos los esperados ya se paseaban por la casa londinense, George había llegado la tarde anterior, luego de cerrar la tienda, la verdad era que se veía completamente desdichado, casi no hablaba con nadie, no reía, a veces se abstraía en sus pensamientos, era tan diferente al gemelo que todos habían conocido, las cosas Molly no iban muy bien, aunque ella hacia todo lo que podía por evitar llorar cuando George la podría ver, al salir este de la habitación, sollozaba un poco hasta calmase. Los miembros de la orden ya se encontraban ahí también, incluida la profesora Mcgonagall – la cual había asistido, aprovechando que ese año ningún estudiante se había quedado en el castillo por navidad- y el primer ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, los ánimos estaban un poco mejor, aunque todavía estaba esa sensación de vacío en el aire.

Hermione que había estado todo el día en la biblioteca terminando sus deberes, se encontraba sentada mirando la puerta de la estancia, hacia veinte minutos que estaba haciendo lo mismo, y aun no se armaba de valor para salir, pero como buena leona, luego de sopesar bien la situación, tomo aire y se levanto, camino con paso seguro hasta la sala de la casa, sintiendo como paso a paso la poca valentía que había juntado se le escapaba por cada poro de su piel, llego al marco de la puerta y aclarando la garganta entro, ahí estaban Arthur Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt charlando animadamente con el retrato de profesor Dumbledore - que había sido colocado en la casa de Harry luego de la batalla, por petición de el elegido y de toda la orden en general- y sin saber cómo y cuándo, su boca se abrió para interrumpir la charla de los adultos.

- Ehh, Hola- dijo la castaña ruborizada por interrumpir- lamento entrar así pero me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted señor Shacklebolt.

- Claro Hermione – dijo Kingsley asintiendo- ¿vamos a otra parte?

- Por favor- dijo la castaña siguiéndolo hasta la única habitación que se encontraba libre, la biblioteca.

La castaña y el auror caminaron en silencio hasta el santuario de la leona, una vez ahí, el primer ministro cerró la puerta y la insonorizo, sabiendo que Hermione no querría que todos escucharan su conversación, por mucho que la orden entera estuviese consiente de la situación.

- Cuantas veces he de decirte que me llames por mi nombre Hermione- dijo el auror mirando a la castaña que no paraba de caminar.

- Lo lamento – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- aun no me acostumbro.

- No crees que hemos pasado demasiado juntos como para que me llames señor todavía- dijo tomando asiento.

- Bueno, si quizás tengas razón – susurro la castaña sentándose a un lado del primer ministro- Kingsley, ¿supongo que sabes porque quería hablar contigo verdad?

- Lo imagino- dijo él mientras seguía mirado fijamente a la castaña- es por tu caso ¿o me equivoco?

- Si – dijo ella- quería saber si ha pasado algo nuevo.

- Pues, la verdad es que no mucho Hermione, veras, esta misma semana se llevo a cabo una discusión con el Winzengamot, como sabes el periodo dictado por el estatuto de magia se cumplió al inicio del mes pasado – explico con preocupación el Ministro- pero yo he hablado con Mafalda y le he pedido una extensión, por suerte la han aprobado.

- Pero, ¿aun no hay noticias? – pregunto con desesperación la leona.

- Lamento decir que no, las cosas no han cambiado mucho – dijo el auror tomando las manos de la castaña, desde que habían luchado juntos, desde que ella había sido su acompáñate en la misión de los siete Harrys, Kingsley le había tomado mucho cariño a Hermione, tanto como a una hija- pero no quiero que pienses que no lo estamos intentando Hermione, el lunes todo el departamento de Arthur se presento como voluntario, y yo estoy haciendo todo lo que mi posición como ministro me permite.

- Lo sé – dijo con la voz quebrada la leona volteando el rostro, suprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- Es que, es difícil saber que no hay mejoras, que no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que hablamos, y de eso ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

- Yo lamento mucho esto Hermione- dijo Kingsley – te prometo que haremos todo lo que se pueda, iremos hasta el final si es necesario, no pierdas las esperanzas.

- No lo hago – dijo dando un amago de sonrisa- se que lo lograremos, yo confió en vosotros, se que lo haremos.

- La orden también esta trabando en esto- dijo sonriendo- No estás sola, no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias Kingsley- dijo abrazando al hombre que era como otro padre para ella, la había cuidado con su propia vida cuando trasladaban a Harry, también en la batalla y ahora la ayudaba en su peor momento- no sé qué haría sin ti.

- No hay de que Hermione – dijo Kingsley envolviéndola en un abrazo- sabes que todos estamos aquí para ti.

Hermione se retiro del cuarto con la excusa de arreglarse para la cena, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba asimilar la información recibida, ella en verdad esperaba buenas noticias, no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que Kingsley le había contado. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la pelirroja –que aun seguía molesta por su discusión- quien al verla entrar en las condiciones que tenia – los ojos repletos de lagrimas, el cuerpo temblando y la respiración completamente desbocada- la tomo y la sentó en su cama, tratando de calmarla.

- Merlín Mione, ¿qué sucede? – dijo la pelirroja con preocupación

- Acabo de hablar con Kingsley – dijo simplemente

- ¿Y, que te ha dicho?

- No hay nada, no ha cambiado nada, apenas consiguieron una extensión al periodo del estatuto y el Winzengamot ya ha empezado a discutirlo, no queda mucho tiempo Ginny – dijo en un sollozó la leona.

- Herms- dijo la pelirroja empezando a temblar ella también, con los ojos brillando por las lagrimas- por favor, no pierdas las esperanzas, por favor Hermione, sabes que conseguiremos una solución, Kingsley está haciendo todo lo humanamente posible y la Orden está trabajando en ello también, papá me ha dicho que la próxima semana empezaran como voluntarios.

- Ginny, ya han pasado siete meses y no ha cambiado nada, ya estoy cansada de hacerme ilusiones y que nada pase-

- Vamos Jean, no puedes perder la fe, sabes que la orden entera está trabajando para ganar terreno.

- Lo sé Ginny, lo tengo claro, pero tengo tanto miedo- respondió Hermione.

- Hagamos una cosa, acuéstate un rato y cálmate ¿sí? No es bueno que te pongas así- dijo Ginny tratando de contener su propio llanto, y recostando a su amiga.

Hermione se acostó y espero hasta que su amiga saliera de la habitación para incorporarse, no tenía ánimos de dormir, y sabía que aun cuando lo intentara no lo lograría, estaba muy alterada como para conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en su escritorio y termino de elaborar una redacción para Fleen, la cual tendría que unir al llegar al castillo con la de Malfoy, puesto que habían decidió dividirla en partes iguales para que ambos trabajaran. Al terminar cerro su botecito de tinta negra y se quedo observando el pergamino, y sin poder evitarlo la cara del rubio se coló en su mente y sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Draco Malfoy- _dijo en voz baja_- condenado engreído.

Luego de pensar un largo rato insultos e improperios en contra del ojigris – _al cual odiaba por descolocarla de una manera poco natural- _entro al baño, debía ducharse temprano si no quería que Ginny se adueñara más tarde de él y no la dejase ni cepillar los dientes. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se hallaba envuelta en una toalla roja y dorada, con el león de gryffindor en el centro, recostada en su cama mientras se secaba su desordenado cabello con la varita, y apenas había terminado de quitar la humedad cuando una mancha negra en su ventana la alerto, rápidamente se incorporo dando tumbos y llego hasta el marco, acerco su rostro y la vio, la lechuza de ojos grises volaba al frente su ventana, la castaña abrió el cristal y el mochuelo entro, posándose elegantemente en su ya acostumbrada silla.

Hermione miro extasiada a la lechuza que le devolvía la mirada mientras ululaba como si le alegraba verla, sintió como en su interior se extendía una sensación de paz y felicidad inexplicable, no entendía como era que le ocurría eso solo por la visita de una ave, observo las patas del animal y se dio cuenta que en una traía el acostumbrado pergamino blanco y en la otra un paquete de un tamaño considerable, antes de atreverse a quitar ambas cosas, tomo las nuevas galletas y se las dio, mientras colocaba el cuenco con agua y le acariciaba con cariño. Luego de que le hermosa lechuza negra se había alimentado desato el pergamino y aprovecho para dejarle una bolsita con mas galletas – por si tenía hambre en el camino- y luego desato el paquete, pero quedo con la boca abierta al ver que inmediatamente después de que la lechuza se vio libre de toda la correspondencia se alzo en vuelo y salió de la habitación.

Ella jamás había partido de esa manera, siempre esperaba por su respuesta, por eso en ese mismo momento abrió el pergamino, y sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando lo leyó.

_H.G_

_Cuando vi el contenido del paquete, inmediatamente pensé en ti._

_Creo que no hay persona que se lo merezca más que tu._

_Y tampoco mujer que lo luciría mejor._

_Porque te conozco – y quizás más de lo que debería- le deje claro a la lechuza que regresara inmediatamente, sin esperar tu respuesta._

_Sabía que si ella se quedaba, ibas a devolver mi regalo._

_Y no podía permitirlo._

_Espero que te agrade tanto como a mí._

_Y espero que lo uses, quiero verlo en tu cuello._

_Feliz navidad Hermione Jean Granger._

_D_

_PD: ve el reverso._

Hermione volteo el pergamino pero no encontró nada mas, así que supuso que era en el reverso de lo que contenía el paquete, sin prisa pero con mucha curiosidad desgarro el pulcro envoltorio color plata del regalo y cuando al fin abrió la caja rojo sangre envuelta en una fina seda y vio su contenido el corazón se le detuvo, dentro de la hermosa caja se encontraba el collar que había visto en el callejón la mañana anterior, sin siquiera considerar que podría estar maldito como en aquella ocasión con Katie, con una mano temblorosa lo tomo y lo saco con cuidado, lo observo y se dio cuenta que de cerca era mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba, al repetir lo que decía le pergamino le dio la vuelta al hermoso rubí , y se encontró con una Runa antigua, sonrió al pensar que quien quiera que fuese la persona que le escribía, la conocía muy bien, pero perdió todo sentido de la realidad al darse cuenta del significado de la runa, era un D.

_D, de desconocido_ – pensó con una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro mientras colgaba el collar en su cuello- _gracias desconocido._

A cientos de quilómetros del numero 12, en una enorme mansión, rodeada por un jardín de rosas y pavorreales, un rubio esperaba con ansias a su lechuza, no sabía que lo había impulsado a comprarle ese collar a la castaña – _en realidad si lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo_- se había repetido mil veces que solo lo había hecho por agradecimiento, al final ella había sido la única persona que se había encontrado con él en los últimos meses y esperaba que al regalarle esa porquería, el sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas desaparecería, así por fin pagaría la deuda moral que tenia con ella, y podría estar más tranquilo, sin que el constante recuerdo de la leona lo atormentara.

Luego de ver dos horas el mismo punto en el cielo sonrió con placer al ver a Eros acercándose, observo como el animal surcaba el cielo y entraba a su dormitorio, se posaba elegantemente en su escritorio y ululaba satisfecho por haber cumplido su trabajo, Draco se acerco al animal y vio una bolsita con galletas dentro, las mismas galletas que había comprado la castaña el día anterior, acaricio a su ave sobándole el buche y le sirvió su comida, sin entender el por qué, una descarga de adrenalina lo envolvió, aunque sonara masoquista, moría por volver al castillo y ver a Granger con su regalo, sentía como si ella tuviera un trozo de el mismo colgado en su propio cuello, y sin quererlo, sin esperarlo si quiera, se sintió feliz por eso.

- Buen muchacho- dijo el rubio mirando a Eros que dormitaba con la cabeza oculta debajo de su ala.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy durmió placenteramente, se sentía en paz, sin ningún problema, y ese mismo sentimiento lo acompaño hasta el primero de enero, el día que tenía que regresar al castillo.

* * *

_**Sábado 21 de enero de 1999: T**__**errenos de Hogwarts.**_

Hermione y Draco habían terminado su redacción de antídotos para Slunghorn temprano – que aunque no tenían que realizar juntos, había decidido hacerlo-, así que decidieron dar un paseo por los terrenos, desde su llegada al castillo no lo habían podido hacer, y aprovechando que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el campo de Quidditch debido al partido de Slytherin-Ravenclaw, podían caminar a sus anchas, sin preocuparse por los molestos comentarios de las serpientes cada vez que los veían juntos, o las miradas curiosas de las otras tres casas.

No habían hablado demasiado, como siempre, solo habían charlados de pequeñeces sin importancia, nada muy personal, para no inmiscuirse en la vida del otro. El rubio que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa hacia mas de veinte minutos no había notado la mirada curiosa de la leona, ella hablaba sobre un libro que había leído estando en la casa de los Black y el solo asentía u opinaba con palabras cortas y algunas sin sentido, así que Hermione se dio cuenta que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, se paró en seco haciendo que el Slytherin hiciera lo mismo y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Si quiera me estas escuchando Malfoy? – dijo la castaña con amargura

- ¿Perdona? – dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones el blondo.

- No me estas escuchando – aseguro Hermione

- Mira Granger, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, para ponerme a escuchar como la comadreja hizo quien sabe que estupidez, o como Potter rescato un gato en alguna calle Muggle y ahora es un héroe en ambos mundos– respondió restándole importancia

- Ni siquiera te estaba hablando de Ron o de Harry – dijo Hermione molestándose.

Draco se dio cuenta que habia estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no había prestado ni la mínima atención a lo que estaba contándole la leona, no había podido dejar de pensar que ella traía puesto su collar, tenia días con él, lo había mirando en clases, en la biblioteca, y cada vez que se cruzaba con ella en algún pasillo y desde que lo noto no pudo quitarse una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rosto, pero al fijarse en la mirada que le estaba bridando la castaña se fijo en que realmente estaba molestaba, tuvo que exprimir su cerebro para poder decir algo que lo sacara del aprieto.

- Bonito collar Granger- dijo mirándola directamente al cuello, donde descansaba el rubí – diría que te lo regalo alguno de tus amiguitos, pero dudo que puedan pagarlo.

- No, era… este collar era, de mi abuela, si de ella – dijo nerviosa al fijarse como la estaba mirando el rubio, además no pensaba contarle que un extraño misterioso se lo habría regalado, seguro si lo hacía, se burlaría de ella – mi abuela me lo regalo.

- Pues tiene buen gusto tu abuela – dijo subiendo la mirada sonriendo encantadoramente, mientras pensaba que era gracioso que tratara de engañarlo, cuando ella era muy, pero muy mala para mentir y tomaba la piedra en sus manos - considerando que es una Muggle.

- Eres despreciable Malfoy – dijo volviéndose a molestar por su comentario clasista, aun cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, no había dejado la costumbre de meterse con los que consideraba "inferiores" a él.

- Y aun así, sigues aquí, caminando conmigo- dijo con sorna

- A veces no sé por qué lo hago – comentó sinceramente mirando al rubio, que le devolvía la mirada fijamente- es un poco extraño ¿no crees?

- Es realmente raro – respondió tumbándose en la escasa nieve que quedaba.

De nuevo la tarde paso volando, cuando estaban juntos el tiempo parecía transcurrir mucho más veloz que de costumbre, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, ese sentimiento lograba molestarlos, era irritante que el único momento que ambos disfrutaban sinceramente se esfumara. Al acercarse la hora de la cena el rubio se puso de pie, mientras se sacudía la nieve de su abrigo observo como Hermione lo escrutaba desde el suelo, como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez, sintió vergüenza, jamás una mujer lo había mirado así, como si quisiera taladrarle el alma o algo parecido, antes había recibido miradas de deseo, de satisfacción sexual, de lujuria o de excitación, pero ninguna había logrado avergonzarlo de tal manera, desvió sus ojos y se aclaro la garganta.

- ¿Qué me ves Granger? – pregunto mirando a otro lado - ¿lo hermoso que soy, o lo bueno que estoy?

- En realidad- respondió ella ruborizándose por haberse quedado mirándolo de esa forma- No había notado lo alto que eres.

- 1.88 – respondió orgullosamente- y puedo crecer un poco más.

- ¡Merlín yo solo alcanzo 1.65! - exclamo impresionada Hermione- eres enorme – dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

- Y no solo de altura, tengo otras cosas en mi cuerpo que también son enormes, lo puedo asegurar – Dijo riendo

Hermione tuvo que girar el rostro, jamás había sido buena con esos chistes con doble sentido, siempre lograban avergonzarla totalmente aunque no tuvieran anda que ver con ella, el rubio que se fijo en la incomodidad de la leona se aclaro la garganta y extendió su mano a la Gryffindor que aun estaba en el suelo. La castaña observo la mano blanca y larga del hechicero como si no entendiera porque estaba ahí, le costó un par de segundos entender que se la ofrecía para ayudarla a incorporase, el jamás lo había hecho, por lo menos no con ella, sintió una punzada de felicidad combinada con una estúpida vergüenza, y con lentitud, como si el contacto la quemara, junto su mano con la de la serpiente, él con más fuerza de la necesaria tiro de ella.

El rubio observo como el cuerpo de la leona salía disparado por su agarre, y termino por golpearse con su pecho, se dio cuenta como ella perdía el equilibrio por el choque y con una rapidez impresionante coloco su mano libre en la cintura de la bruja, para que no callera. Sintió como su diminuto cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el de él, como el calor de su espalda se mezclaba con el de su mano, y como ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, pudo sentir como su corazón se paraba unos segundos por el contacto, como el aroma a rosas que desprendía su pelo llegaba a su nariz, bloqueándole los sentidos -aspiro fuerte para poder obtenerlo mejor, ese aroma lo embriagaba, era tan femenino y dulce, era tan Hermione- percibió como en su estomago una bomba de adrenalina estallaba, inundándolo por completo. Cuando ella por fin recupero el equilibrio, el no la soltó, se quedo mirando fijamente su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Hermione que instintivamente se había tomado por las solapas del abrigo del rubio para no caer, sintió que una gran descarga eléctrica se extendía por su espalda, podía percibir el calor de la palma de Draco en su cintura, y como con una presión sutil pero muy firme la acercaba a él, sintió su aliento mentolado en su frente mezclado a la perfección con el aroma de su colonia masculina, que la volvía loca, apoyo su rostro en su pecho y percibió sus latidos un poco acelerados, sonrió, su corazón también latía de esa manera, luego de unos segundos alzo su rostro, encontrándose con sus orbes grises mirándola, y sus labios finos muy cerca de los suyos, sin poder evitarlo, paso su lengua por el su labio inferior humedeciéndolo, sintió como un calor la cruzaba por completo, desde su rostro a su pecho, desde su estomago, y al final se alojaba en su bajo vientre, estaba paralizada, no podía reaccionar teniendo al rubio tan cerca.

Draco Malfoy parpadeo tratando de controlar sus ganas de recortar la distancia que los separaba, al ver como ella lentamente se humedecía el labio inferior, deseo que fuese su propia lengua la que hacia el trabajo, sintió un impulso de fundirse en los gruesos y rosados labios de la leona, de abrazarla hasta sentirse uno, de hundir sus dedos en la melena castaña de la gryffindor, de dar suaves besos donde la cadena del collar abraza el cuello, sentir que suspiraba por sus caricias, y se asusto, sintió terror de sus pensamientos, corrió su mano de la cintura de Hermione liberándola de su agarre, dio un paso hacia atrás y volteo el rostro para no observarla, no estaba seguro de poder detenerse si la volvía a mirar.

- Creo, que deberíamos subir ahora – dijo con voz ronca.

- Bien – dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado, totalmente ruborizada- vamos

Ambos, leona y serpiente subieron con parsimonia, recorrieron todos los terrenos sin cruzar una palabra, ambos fijos en sus pensamientos, que resultaban ser los mismos… habían estado a punto de besarse… y no les resultaba molesta la idea de hacerlo. Al llegar al hall se despidieron con un gesto de la cabeza y se fueron a sus habitaciones, sin cenar, esa noche ambos soñarían de nuevo con la escena vivida, pero esta vez, si completaban lo iniciado.

* * *

_**N/A : y esto es todo ahora, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo vendrá pronto... lo prometo ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Transición

**Capitulo 5: "Transición"**

**__****__********Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

**_Bueno pues, aquí esta, de nuevo un día antes... como se titula, este capitulo es de Transición, pero no por ello no suceden cosas importantes... creo que en realidad pasan muchas cosas... espero que disfruten mucho de el... hoy traigo 24 paginas, un poco mas corto que el anterior. si tienen alguna sugerencia, las acepto, dejen sus comentarios ;)_**

**_un beso_**

**_A leer ..._**

* * *

Hermione Granger nunca fue una chica común, siempre estuvo enfocada en sus estudios antes de pensar en los chicos, para ella el género masculino no resultaba algo de importancia, y en realidad nunca se había ocupado en llamar su atención, solo había tenidos dos pretendientes, Viktor Krum y Ronald Weasley.

Las cosas con el Búlgaro habían resultado bien, durante su cuarto año la trato de maravilla, se preocupaba por ella, la atendía, simplemente la miraba como si nada mas existiera en su mundo, y eso a la castaña le había encantado, por las mismas razones logro encariñarse mucho con él. Al culminar el torneo, ella y Viktor seguían en contacto, el buscador había ido a Londres para verla en algunas ocasiones, pero al final desistieron de intentarlo, así que ahora solo eran amigos.

Con el pelirrojo todo había sido cuesta arriba, Hermione creyó estar enamorada de Él en los últimos tres años de su vida, cuando lo había visto con la insípida de Lavender Brown en su sexto año, se había sentido morir, después, mientras buscaban los horrocruxs había logrado acercarse más hasta el –sin contar las semanas que estuvo fuera, cuando los abandono- y en verdad sintió que algo había nacido entre ellos, cuando se besaron en el pasillo del séptimo piso, durante la batalla, fue simplemente perfecto… o eso creyó ella, luego de que todo acabara, que Voldemort muriera, y que sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad, Ron y ella no eran los mismos, no sentían lo mismo, ni se miraban de misma forma, ambos intentaron seguir con lo que habían entablado durante la guerra, pero al final la incomodidad los supero, y decidieron volver a ser los amigos de siempre, y gracias a Merlín lo habían lo grado.

Así que, Hermione no podía catalogarse como una conocedora de las relaciones personales, tenía 18 años y solo había besado a dos hombres, y como era de esperarse, jamás había pasado más allá de besos furtivos y una que otra caricia por encima de la ropa. Le resultaba penoso pensar que la mayoría de sus amigas ya tenían conocimientos suficientes en cualquier área que tuvieran algo que ver con los hombres, y ella, en cambio, simplemente estaba ahí, tan frígida como siempre. Ginny siempre le decía que el sexo era lo mejor, ella y Harry eran, por así decirlo, especialistas en ese tema, a pesar de que ambos le criticaban a Ron que no dejara en paz a Kristen – su novia, ella también iba a la academia de aurores, pero era un poco más grande que sus dos amigos- La pelirroja le insistía en que ella debía buscar un hombre para dejar atrás el pasado, pero Hermione se negaba aceptar su sugerencia, ella no era de esas mujercitas que buscaban a los hombres para "satisfacer" sus necesidades y luego llorar los pasillos, sintiéndose utilizadas, No, definitivamente Hermione tenía muy en claro sus prioridades, y sus instintos primarios, conjunto a sus hormonas no estaban entre ellas, aunque a veces la atormentaran un poco.

En otro punto del extenso castillo, específicamente en las frías mazmorras, donde se hallaban el nido de la casa de las serpientes, un joven rubio se encontraba sentado en un sillón verde botella, de seda y madera oscura, mirando el crepitar de los troncos, dentro de la chimenea de mármol blanco.

Draco Malfoy era el único en su sala común, ese día todos estaban fueran y él ni corto ni perezoso aprovecho la tranquilidad de la estancia para sentarse a pensar, poco a poco fue considerando su situación, siendo san Valentín, no tenía mucho que hacer, él y Granger habían adelantado todos los deberes el viernes por la tarde, así que no tenia excusas de trabajo. Mirando a su alrededor a la solitaria sala, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado en esos últimos meses.

Draco siempre había sido un semental, digno de cualquier mujer que deseara, por su cama verde esmeralda habían pasado incontables serpientes. Pansy Parkinson siempre había sido como, por decirlo de alguna forma, su juguete personal, El la había marcado como una escoba que compra solo para su uso exclusivo, cuando en el quinto curso de ambos le arrebato eso que todos llaman "la inocencia", cuando la hizo suya por primera vez, la reclamo como su propiedad y así fue como ningún otro hombre, serpiente, águila, tejón y mucho menos león se acerco a ella. El por su parte nunca fue exclusivo, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de Pancy, ella nunca estaba con nadie más que con él, pero el si podía estar con otras.

El rubio siempre había tenido segundas, terceras y hasta cuartas opciones en un solo día, para su deleite, nunca una mujer le había rechazado, la mayoría moría por tener el honor de estar en su cama, aunque fuese solo por una noche. Así fue como la mitad de la colectiva femenina de Slytherin – Solo sangres puras claro- había pasado por su cama. La única que le presento un poco de problema, fue la pequeña de los Greengrass, Astoria no se había rendido a sus encantos como todas, aunque si se veía claramente enamorada de él, se podría decir que por ella, fue por única que Draco llego a sentir algo, pero nada más allá de la adrenalina del reto, la cual se esfumo en el momento que ella se doblego ante él, con una simple invitación a irlo a ver entrenar Quidditch, el supuso que con ese mínimo esfuerzo, ella se sentirá especial, y así caería en sus redes, tal como meses atrás lo había hecho su hermana Daphne y su mejor amiga Lorrien. Aunque Draco no era de esos que solo se limitaba a las paredes de su casa, no, el había tenido ciertos encuentros con alguna que otra Ravenclaw afortunada – nuevamente solo sangre puras- como esa tal Mickeyla, la guardián de su casa, a la cual encontró un día en los vestidores y solo le hizo falta unas cuantas palabras para tenerla en sus pies y con dos o tres muy afortunadas Hufflepuff.

Por eso, siendo él un Malfoy, de pies a cabeza, Hermoso por naturaleza, con clase, refinado, elegante y para ser sincero completamente irresistible, el estar solo, un día de san Valentín, sin ninguna niña boba detrás, resultaba irritante .Porque el sabia que todas las féminas de su casa aun suspiraban por él, lo notaba cada vez que se paseaba con el rostro en alto y su porte sexi, totalmente elegante por su sala común, como el rey que era, despojado de la corona, si , pero eso no eliminaba el efecto de su presencia.

Aun escuchaba los murmullos y los suspiros de las mujeres al pasar, todavía captaba las miradas de deseo, todavía sentía como observaban su cuerpo cuando él se paseaba sin camisa – lo cual solía hacer desde sus 15 años, no se debía, estaba prohibido pero siempre lo había hecho, no lo dejaría de hacer a estar alturas- el sabia que seguía siendo el mejor ejemplo de lo que debe ser un hombre, pero también sabia como era su casa, ahí o estaban con todos, o todos estaban contra ti, así que si alguna mujer se llegaba a acercar a él, todas las serpientes la tomarían como enemiga natural, y nadie, ninguna de las mujeres de Slytherin por más estúpida que fuera, estaba dispuesta a hacer eso por una noche de pasión con él, aunque en su interior, su deseo la quemara, su instinto de serpiente rastrera, la dominaba, y la hacía resistirse.

Draco tampoco había intentado acercarse a mujeres de otra casa, no porque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, sus "necesidades de hombre" lo habían vuelto loco los últimos meses antes de la guerra y luego de esta. Pero al llegar al castillo, y ocupar su mente en otras cosa, sobre todo en estudiar y trabajar casi a diario con la castaña de Gryffindor, algo en su interior había cambiado, ya no sentía las interminables ganas de "follarse" a cualquier mujer –sangre pura y para tener más cantidad aceptaría a mestizas que valieran el esfuerzo- ahora, prefería estar en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca con Granger, repasando pergaminos, leyendo cualquier libro, o charlando, por muy horrenda que la pareciera la idea. El se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, y se sentía muy bien haciéndolo.

Por eso, al salir de sus cavilaciones se puso rápidamente de pie, tomo su chaqueta y salió con paso decidido de la sala común de Slytherin, con un solo propósito, con un solo punto de llegada: La biblioteca.

_Seguro que ella está ahí_ – pensó mientras cruzaba la pared de piedra con el cuadro del gran Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Luego de recorrer el largo camino que separa las mazmorras de la biblioteca, llego a su destino, el rubio tuvo que detenerse a unos metros de la entrada de la biblioteca para respirar profundamente, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad – la verdad es que había caminado un poco más rápido que de costumbre, para no decir que corrió la mitad del camino- cuando por fin se sintió un poco más tranquilo, recorrió con paso sereno, muy tranquilo, con aire casual los últimos metros, y se paro justo en el borde la puerta, mirando dentro de toda la sala que como siempre se encontraba prácticamente sola.

Escruto toda la estancia con sus ojos grises, mirando a todas las mesas, hasta que la encontró, una castaña de ojos marrones, y nariz pequeña se hallaba sentada en una de las últimas mesas, con un gran tomo azul oscuro en frente de ella y un pergamino a un lado. Mientras jugaba distraídamente con una pluma en sus dedos, muy enfocada en su lectura, el Slytherin empezó a acercarse a ella, y al ver que ni siquiera se inmuto, tomo un libro de una estantería, sin verlo si quiera y se sentó justo al frente de Hermione, que levanto la vista lentamente, y sonrió al verlo, haciendo que el rubio, sin siquiera notarlo, le sonriera de vuelta.

- Malfoy - dijo Hermione mirando al rubio que ponía un libro sobre la mesa

- Granger- dijo el rubio fingiendo indiferencia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – continuo mirando el libro que ahora descansaba cerrado al frente del joven.

- Vine a buscar un libro que necesitaba – dijo mirando a otro lado Draco

- ¿Practicas elementales de Muggles del siglo XX? ¿Desde cuándo tú cursas estudios Muggles? – leyó en voz alta con cara divertida la leona, casi soltando una carcajada al ver como el rubio leía el titulo en sus manos y la miraba de nuevo, Hermione casi podía escuchar sus engranes trabajando en la cabeza para poder darle una buena excusa.

- Yo, Ehh, bueno pues yo – dijo el rubio mientras miraba el libro y se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca- yo quería algo con que divertirme un rato, no hay nada más gracioso que un libro sobre criaturas tan… básicas como los Muggles – dijo sintiendo que se había salvado de esa.

- Claro – dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Si – dijo la serpiente poniéndose de pie- bueno Caminare un rato por los terrenos – dijo, esperando que ella se auto invitara, ya había hecho mucho, al ir hasta allá para buscarla, no pensaba invitarla afuera, o bueno por lo menos no tan pronto- adiós Granger.

- Ohm, Adiós Malfoy – Dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente, y el rubio sintió que no podía irse así… tenía que hacer algo.

- Tu, bueno tú quieres – pregunto el rubio, el cual se sentía lo suficientemente humillado como para no saber cómo continuar, el jamás había invitado a una mujer a dar "un paseo" y menos a Granger, era ella quien siempre lo arrastraba fuera, tomo aire para seguir pero al cuando abrió la boca la leona lo interrumpió.

- Claro, solo déjame guardar todo esto – respondió cerrando su tintero y guardando el tomo en la estantería de Aritmancia.

El rubio la observo guardando con sumo cuidado los pergaminos, unos cuantos libros y la tinta azul marino en un pequeño bolso morado, en el que sin duda alguna, no podrían entrar todos esos objetos.

- ¿Cómo demonios guardaste todo eso – dijo señalando el punto donde estaban anteriormente todos los utensilios de trabajo de la castaña- en esa diminuta bolsita?

- Un hechizo de extensión indetectable – dijo con simpleza sonriéndole al rubio - no es muy complicado.

Draco se quedo observando a Hermione impresionado, el había escuchado sobre esos hechizos, pero era magia sumamente avanzada, se necesitaba mucha practica en el ámbito de los encantamientos, mucha concentración, y sin duda mucho, demasiado poder mágico, estaba seguro que si él lo intentaba, terminaría por incendiar su mochila, tal como lo hacia el idiota de Finnigan con casi todo lo que tocaba. No podía negar que Granger hacia cosas impresionantes.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban caminando a la orilla del lago, hablando sobre estupideces, cosas sin ninguna importancia – como siempre- al llegar se tumbaron bajo el mismo árbol, mirando al cielo, y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el rubio se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade con todo el mundo? – pregunto

- No lo sé, no quise ir, además todas mis amigas iban con parejas y nunca he sido un buen tercio – explico la castaña.

- ¿Y… nadie, digo ningún hombre, te invito? – Dijo el rubio mirando el cielo azul sobre su rostro.

- No, y la verdad que me vean la mayoría del tiempo con un exmortifago como compañía no ayuda mucho a mi popularidad entre los chicos ¿sabes? – Dijo divertida mientras se reía.

- Ah no, eso sí que no – dijo el rubio riendo también – no pretendas ponerme a mí como tu excusa, que tú seas una frígida insoportable y que todos se den cuenta no es mi culpa Granger.

- Está bien, lo acepto – dijo mientras reía fuertemente- a ver, ¿y tu el Ex príncipe, ahora mártir, de las serpientes por qué no estás con alguna conquista en el pueblo, tomándose las manos en Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié?

- Porque soy demasiado hombre para cualquier mujer Granger – dijo el rubio con Vanidad.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Hermione doblándose en el piso mientras sostenía su estomago que ya dolía de reír tanto, luego de tomar un poco de aire y calmarse se aclaro la garganta y continuo- Supongo que no hay mujer digna de ti.

- Exactamente- dijo- No como tú, por ejemplo, ambos sabemos que solo un idiota te buscaría, sin ofender claro –culmino con sorna el rubio-

- Es curioso que justamente tu digas eso- dijo la castaña mirándolo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos cafés, que Draco jamás había percibido en su mirada, y que hizo que su estomago temblara.

- ¿Por? – pregunto Draco mirándola.

- Porque tú acabas de buscarme en la biblioteca – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

- No es lo mis… -pero no pudo terminar por que la leona lo interrumpió incorporándose con la mano en el pecho mirándole sorprendida.

- Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver al gran Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de las Serpientes, aceptando su condición de idiota- dijo de forma teatral tratando en vano de no reírse.

El rubio se incorporo y la observo atentamente, con el rostro inexpugnable, hasta que la castaña lo vio y perdió la sonrisa inmediatamente, solo luego de que Draco vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la leona, soltó una sonora carcajada, y se tumbo aun riendo, seguido por la castaña que había recuperado su risa.

- Me sorprendes Granger – dijo sonriendo- eso fue algo digno de cualquier Slytherin, veo que has adquirido algunas cosas buenas de mi.

- Si como tú digas – dijo Hermione bufando sarcásticamente- ojala que algún día tú aprendas algo bueno de mí.

- Merlín no lo quiera Granger, Merlín no lo quiera – dijo el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio admirando la hermosa tarde que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ambos sin hablar, sin mirarse, pero disfrutando de la compañía del otro, la cual últimamente resultaba muy placentera para ambos. Al cabo de una hora mirando las nueves sin cruzar una palabra, la castaña se sentó y volteándose quedo de frente al rubio.

- Juguemos algo – dijo mirándolo

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo el rubio incorporándose y volteándose también.

- Que juguemos algo – repitió-

- Eso lo escuche Granger – dijo con sorna- pero no crees que estamos grandecitos como para ponernos a "jugar algo".

- Tranquilo, no es correr por el lago ni nada parecido – dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua- es un juego que aprendí de pequeña, en el colegio.

- ¿UN JUEGO MUGGLE? ¿DE VERDAD GRANGER? TE OLVIDAS CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO – Bramo Draco como si Hermione le hubiese pedido que corriera desnudo por ahí.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Dijo mirando al rubio, que por un instante pareció encogerse en su mirada- es divertido.

- ¿Un juego Muggle divertido? – Escupió sarcásticamente- ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Que yo soy ahora un Gryffindor?

- Es simple, yo te hago una pregunta y tú la respondes, y tú me haces otra – dijo con sencillez

- Por Merlín, los Muggles son tan retrógrados que eso les parece divertido – dijo Draco riéndose- luego preguntan por qué hay magos y brujas que los odian - dijo pero se arrepintió cuando vio la mirada de la castaña así que decidió continuar hablando para pasar el mal trago – y además, ¿quien dice que no te miento al responder?

- Pues de ti, no me sorprendería – dijo mirándolo con fiereza- pero lo divertido del juego es conocerse Malfoy, y para eso hay que confiar un poco- dijo mientras que Draco Giraba los ojos, así que decidió que era hora de atacar a su ego- al menos que seas demasiado cobarde como para jugar, porque si es así… lo comprendo. – culmino mirándolo con una de sus propias sonrisas sarcásticas-

El rubio miro a la castaña, y supo que no podía permitir que pensara que él, Un Malfoy, era un cobarde, así que armándose de todo su valor, y teniendo en cuenta que él era una astuta serpiente, entono los ojos y se aclaro la garganta.

- Está bien Granger, juguemos – dijo mirándola- empieza tu.

Está bien – dijo - ¿tu comida favorita?

- ¿En serio es esa tu pregunta? – Respondió mirando con burla a la castaña – Fácil, Lasaña Italiana.

- Coincido – dijo Hermione- te toca

- Siguiendo con tus preguntas absurdas ¿Color Favorito?

- Violeta oscuro – respondió

- Wow, hubiese jurado que iban a ser, Rojo y dorado – dijo con sorna- tu turno

- Umm ¿Tu momento más feliz? – Al terminar Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra_,- ¿y si malfoy no tenía ningún momento feliz? Los mortifagos no debían tener muchos_ – pensó

- Fácil, la primera vez que volé en una escoba, a los cuatro años, en Malfoy Manor- dijo – y ¿El tuyo? – pregunto directamente

- También es fácil, cuando recibí mi carta para Hogwarts – dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿En verdad eres tan básica y aburrida Granger?

- No lo entiendes Malfoy - dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos grises, casi plata- para una persona como yo, que siempre vivió sintiéndose una extraña en su propio mundo, con miedo a que siguieran pasando esas "cosas inusuales" que sucedían a diario, sin saber que está mal contigo, que te digan que eres perfectamente normal, que tienes un lugar en donde la gente es igual a ti, te hace sentir, en la cima, feliz, como si por fin encontraras tu lugar entre toda la tierra.

Draco miro a Hermione y considero que él jamás se había sentido así, para él la magia siempre estuvo en su vida, desde pequeño sabía que su lugar era en Hogwarts, para ser exactos en Slytherin, por eso recibir su carta a los once años no fue sorpresa, ni trajo alegrías, simplemente, era papeleo, aburrido papeleo. Sintió una punzada al reconocer que él jamás se había sentido completamente feliz, y eso para cualquier ser humano, era bastante patético.

- No exageres Granger, aun aquí eres extraña- dijo riendo y ganando una sonrisa por parte de la castaña- nadie es como tú.

- Ehh, si bueno – dijo ruborizándose- ¿Algo que odies?

- Diría que a los Muggles – dijo con malicia mirando el rostro enardecido de la castaña- pero porque soy un caballero odio más a la gente entrometida, ¿y tú?

- Las mentiras, detesto que me mientan – dijo con seguridad la leona- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Malfoy?

- No – respondió con tranquilidad- el Amor es una debilidad Granger, y nosotros los Malfoy no nos permitimos tener debilidades.

- Una debilidad – susurro impactada por la respuesta- no creo que el amor sea una debilidad, diría, que al contrario, el amor es una fortaleza, pero en fin… tu turno.

- ¿Dime una cosa, porque siempre te empecinas en ser buena todo el mundo?

- Pues, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y yo no soy perfecta – dijo mirando al rubio- cometo errores, así que, siempre trato de conocer a una persona antes de ser mala, de juzgar, o de apartarla, porque, eso, que te hagan eso, duele Malfoy, lo digo por experiencia.

- Comprendo – dijo Draco incomodo, sabía que ella se refería a como era apartada por muchos _– incluyéndolo a él, en años anteriores_- por ser hija de Muggles, aunque eso no la hiciera menos que nadie en ese castillo, es más, ella siempre había sido mejor que muchos sangre limpia, que el mismo- pregunta.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel con todos aquí?

- No soy cruel, coloco a cada quien donde se merece, ni más ni menos – dijo volteando el rostro.

Y así poco a poco, con cautela el rubio y la castaña se conocieron, compartiendo gustos, preferencias, alguna que otra anécdota divertida o triste y ambos, ahí en la compañía del que naturalmente debería ser su némesis se sintieron en paz, los dos sintieron algo que hacía mucho no hacían, sintieron que alguien los comprendía, y los aceptaba por quien eran ellos y no por lo que se suponía que fuesen. Hora y media después las preguntas se habían vuelto más personales, poco a poco incomodas.

- Respóndeme algo que medio castillo morirá por saber Granger – dijo riendo- ¿Qué demonios viste en la comadreja?

- Ronald es un buen chico, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, conmigo, siempre me cuido y supongo que todo eso hizo que confundiera mis sentimientos hacia él, nada más. – explico la castaña sin inmutarse, por extraño que sonara, no se sentía mal hablando sobre eso con Draco- Mi turno –dijo- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Harry?

- Potter es un idiota- respondió abruptamente Draco, que ya se había sentido un poco molesto al escuchar todo lo "bueno" sobre la comadreja, no soportaba escuchar a Hermione hablar así de el- se pasea por ahí como si fuera el rey del mundo.

- Tú te paseas por ahí haciendo lo mismo – respondió riendo la leona

- Es porque yo soy el rey del mundo – explico el rubio- mi pregunta ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo conmigo Granger?

- Yo, bueno – Hermione se quedo callada, no sabía cómo responder, así que decidió ser sincera, no pensaba que Draco, después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, decidiera burlarse por lo que iba a decir- No lo sé, simplemente me gusta tu compañía, me siento bien contigo, creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

- Oh – dijo el rubio, la respuesta de la castaña lo desencajo y sin poder evitarlo sintió como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo, saber que ella sentía lo mismo que él era bueno- Pregunta

- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste a Harry a Ron y a mí en tu casa, durante la guerra? Si te hubiesen descubierto, pudiste haber muerto por nosotros- dijo la castaña mirando seriamente al rubio que se tenso por su pregunta.

- La verdad Granger- dijo- no lo sé, ya estaba cansado de toda la guerra, de no poder vivir tranquilo en mi propio hogar, de Voldemort y todos nosotros, los mortios – Draco se detuvo, esta era la primera vez que hablaba de su pasado como mortifago con alguien, y extrañamente se sentía bien- sabíamos que el único que podía acabar con él era San potty, si tenía que ayudarlos a ustedes para acabar con él, lo iba a hacer.

- Eso fue muy valiente Malfoy –dijo sonriendo- sin ti, hubiésemos muerto ahí, tu tía Bellatrix… me hubiese matado. – volteo el rostro, sabía que no debió decir lo último, ella siempre de bocazas- pregunta.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan triste luego de navidad? – Draco ya no sabía que preguntar, quería desviar el tema de la guerra, la verdad era que hasta ese momento, no había recordado lo que la psicópata de su tía Bellatrix le había hecho a Hermione, no había recordado como el mismo vio mientras la torturaba, y que no hizo nada por ayudarla, se sintió despreciable, al observar que a ella no le importaba eso, porque si así fuera, no estuviera con él, sentada desde hace unas cinco horas.

- No la pase bien, el ambiente en Grimmauld Place no era muy Navideño, perdimos a muchos, digamos que era por algo así como un luto – por primera vez en toda la tarde, y siendo la primera de ambos, Hermione mintió, pero no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas para explicar la verdadera razón, aun no aceptaba la noticia que le había dado Kingsley- Solo eso.

- Sí, yo supongo que debió ser… lúgubre – dijo, pero algo en el interior del rubio le decía, que eso no era cierto, algo mas fuerte le había sucedió a la castaña.

- En fin –dijo ella obligándose a sonreír- ¿Aun sigues creyendo en la importancia de la sangre pura?

- Yo – dijo Draco mirándola, la verdad era que a él hacía mucho que no le importaba, y para ser sincero se había dado cuenta que solo lo decía por que su padre desde pequeño lo había enseñado a ser así, pero ahora que era "libre" se daba cuenta que la sangre era lo de menos, y por eso decidió decirle la verdad, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar que él, no era el Aristócrata amante de la Sangre pura que había fingido ser en todos sus años ahí, al menos necesitaba que ella -que era lo más cercano a una amiga- lo supiera- a mí en realidad jamás me importo, pero siempre tuve un papel que vivir, un deber, y los Malfoy cumplimos con nuestros deberes.

Hermione y Draco se observaron por un momento, y con lentitud el rubio se puso de pie, extendió su mano a la castaña –lo que había venido haciendo desde el incidente hacia un mes ya- y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos caminaron de regreso al castillo en silencio, pero este no era incomodo, simplemente ambos decidieron con la mirada que la conversación había acabado, se despidieron en el hall aunque más tarde sus ojos se encontraron en el Gran comedor y se dedicaron una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, aunque una Leona pelirroja si se dio cuenta de la escena. Tanto el rubio como la castaña no durmieron esa noche… luego de ese juego, ambos tenían mucho que pensar.

* * *

_**POV/Ginny**_

La leona llevaba media hora esperando a que su amiga castaña llegara a su sala común, sentada en un roído sillón, mirando el crepitar de las llamas recordó lo que había visto la noche anterior, en la cena, la verdad es que ella sabía sobre los encuentros – ahora muy a menudos- entre Hermione y Malfoy, pero esas miradas y esas sonrisas iban mucho mas allá de un simple "Trabajo en equipo" como lo llamaba constantemente la leona.

Luego de estar cerca de una hora sola, esperando, Al fin cruzo por el retrato la castaña, que al ver a su amiga pelirroja, camino segura y se sentó a su lado, la pequeña de los Weasley se giro para mirarla de frente, y su amiga la imito, quedando ambas enfrentadas, luego de unos minutos en silencio, la pelirroja sonrió pícaramente, con los ojos brillantes y divertidos.

- Y bien, ¿me contaras tu sola, o tendré aplicarte la imperius o darte varitaserum? – dijo Ginny mirándola fijamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo la castaña evitando su mirada.

- De tus "encuentros de trabajo" con Malfoy claro, los cuales se han multiplicado desde que llegamos de navidad – aclaro la leona.

- Yo, bueno, no lo sé – dijo con timidez

- Vamos Mione, estás hablando conmigo, no con Ronald- rio mientras veía la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

- Lo sé, es que seguro creerás que estoy volviéndome loca, o algo por el estilo – explico- se que a ninguno de ustedes les agrada Malfoy.

- Que no nos agrade a nosotros, no quiere decir que no pueda agradarte a ti, creo que lo sabes, además, yo jamás lo he tratado, quizás me sorprenda por lo que tienes que decir – dijo mirándola con ternura- no pienso juzgarte, ustedes, ¿tienen algo?

- ¿Qué?- Chillo Hermione mirando con los ojos abiertos a Ginny- claro que no Gin, apenas nos estamos conociendo, digamos que, somos amigos.

- Ya- dijo asintiendo- ¿y qué tal es? Supongo que no tan malo como parece.

- No es nada de lo que parece Gin – dijo sonriendo al recordar sus tardes con el rubio- sigue siendo tremendamente sarcástico y arrogante, pero es muy listo, y cuando lo pretende puede ser muy amable también, la verdad creo, que estoy conociendo al verdadero Draco Malfoy – termino con ojos brillantes- no es como todos aquí, es inteligente, podemos hablar de miles de cosas sin aburrirnos, leemos los mismos libros, tiene una facilidad enorme para analizar todo a su alrededor, y su mente, en verdad suele ser profunda y muy interesante.

- Vez te dije que podrías sorprenderme- dijo Ginny tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas- Pero, ¿aun sigue con el tema de la sangre? Digo porque sería un poco extraño ¿no?

- Creo que no, la verdad es que ayer mismo charlamos sobre eso, y me dijo que jamás le ha importado en realidad, que lo hacía porque esa era su tarea, y tenía que cumplirla – explico Hermione- y la verdad es que, algo en mi interior, me dice que es cierto.

- Bueno, eso es sorprendente, sin duda alguna – respondió la pelirroja pensando en la respuesta de la castaña- entonces, ¿Confías en él?

- Estoy empezando a hacerlo- dijo sonriendo-

- Está bien entonces – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie- tengo que irme, hoy entrenaremos con Oliver y Gwendolyn, quiero llegar temprano- tomo su bolso, ya traía su túnica esmeralda con ella – además tengo que pasar primero por la lechuceria.

- Bien – dijo la castaña poniéndose también de pie- suerte, y cuídate Ginny.

- Siempre- dijo saliendo de la sala la pelirroja.

Ginny camino dando grandes zancadas por los pasillos, bajo las escalera y llego al Hall, cruzando inmediatamente las grandes puertas del castillo, se encamino al campo de Quidditch, aun tenía una hora antes del entrenamiento, quería llegar antes para poder leer una carta que había recibido mientras esperaba a su amiga, ella creía saber lo que venía escrito en el pergamino, y prefería estar sola, y en un lugar placentero, antes de leerla.

Al llegar al campo, y como ella lo esperaba, se encontró sola, camino hasta sentarse en las primeras gradas y saco la carta del bolsillo de su túnica, Tomo aire y la destapo, encontró en ella, una caligrafía sumamente conocida, era la letra de Harry.

_Ginny:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_La verdad, lamento no poder haber ido a verte ayer a Hogsmeade._

_Estoy muy ocupado en la academia._

_Y creo que, de igual forma, no podría haberte visto a los ojos._

_Pero me hubiese gustado poder hablar contigo._

_Supongo que sabes a qué me refiero._

_Sabes que jamás he sido bueno escribiendo, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Ginny, últimamente las cosa entre nosotros no han estado del todo bien._

_Y creo que tú también lo has notado._

_Quisiera saber que ha pasado._

_Si algo en tus sentimientos hacia mí ha cambiado_

_Me duele sentirte así._

_Si es por tu beca, lamento haberme comportado como un soberano idiota, solo me moleste por qué no me contaras antes, soy tu novio y creo que tengo derecho a saber los planes de mi novia, más aun si planeo hacerla mi esposa pronto._

_También quiero que sepas que lo he pensado mucho, y si tu sueño es ese, si ganas la beca, yo pienso apoyarte, como siempre._

_Lamento haber arruinado la navidad de ambos._

_Quiero que sepas que yo, Te amo, igual o más que antes._

_Y que te estoy esperando aquí, para que estemos juntos cuando te gradúes._

_Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Ginny._

_Lamento todo._

_Espero que me disculpes._

_Y en verdad, deseo con todo el corazón que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad._

_Espero también, que tus sentimientos hacia mí no hayan cambiado._

_Quiero que me avises la próxima salida que tengan._

_O yo puedo preguntarle a Minerva, si puedo ir a verte un momento._

_Claro está, si tú quieres verme también._

_Ansió tu respuesta. _

_Con todo mi amor_

_Harry J. Potter_

Ginny que había comenzado a llorar sin siquiera notarlo, leyó de nuevo la carta, luego la estrujo contra su pecho y la guardo. Ella en verdad se sentía mal, extrañaba mucho a Harry, y cuando él le había escrito para decirle que no podrían pasar san Valentín juntos, había llorado a mares. Pero se sentía aun peor porque, la verdad era que su interés por él, había disminuido, desde navidad ya no sentía exactamente lo mismo, sentía miedo al pensar que el estaba esperándola, para casarse, ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Había pensado en hablar lo con El, pero no se sentía capaz, no podía decirle que no quería casarse, tenía miedo que él la dejara por eso. Últimamente lo único que ocupaba su mente era, como decirle a Harry que se estaban apresurando, el Quidditch, los éxtasis y… El.

La pelirroja había pensado mucho en su "entrenador" o lo que sea que fuese Oliver Wood, él y ella habían desarrollado muy rápido un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, Oliver la había acompañado en muchas de sus crisis de llanto por Harry, la había ayudado en los entrenamientos y a estudiar para sus exámenes, el había sido su único apoyo, por todo eso, Ginny no había podido evitar sentir cosas menos "amistosas" y mas profundas por él, aunque sabía que estaba mal, que ella tenía a su novio, al cual se suponía que amaba , que Harry la amaba a ella también y que Oliver seguro la miraba como una cría a la cual le sacaba seis años más. Pero de igual forma, sin importar todo lo que tenía en contra, los sentimientos de Ginny por Oliver, la atormentaban cada vez que el estaba cerca.

Al observar su reloj Ginny se dio cuenta que tenia media hora en las gradas, así que camino a los vestidores, tomo su Saeta de Fuego – regalo de Harry – y dando una pequeña patada en el piso, se alzo en vuelo, luego de unos minutos vio como una mancha se acercaba a mucha velocidad a ella, voló un poco mas y cuando Giro el rostro lo vio, Oliver volaba a unos metros de distancia.

- Weasley – Dijo sonriendo – Puntual como siempre

- Wood- dijo devolviendo su sonrisa- como siempre

Observo como Oliver se acercaba a ella con el rostro serio y se detenía justo a su lado, escrutándole con sus ojos partos toda su cara.

- Has llorado – aseguro- de nuevo por Potter

- No es nada – dijo ella girando el rostro evitando que Oliver viera una nueva lagrima que corría por su mejilla- no te preocupes.

- Ginny- dijo Oliver estirando su mano a su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo- que sucede.

- Me escribió – respondió

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Si – susurro la pelirroja

- Bien, Bajemos entonces.

Oliver y Ginny tomaron asiento justo donde ella había estado unos minutos atrás, la Leona le mostro la carta a Oliver el cual la leyó con el rostro serio, luego de unos minutos se la tendió de nuevo a la pelirroja y hablo.

- No entiendo – dijo – se ha disculpado, te apoya en todo esto – dijo mientras señalaba el campo-

- Lo sé, pero, es que yo – dijo con un hilo de voz- no estoy segura.

- ¿Segura? – respondió – segura de que.

- Segura de querer casarme- dijo- no estoy segura de sentir lo mismo por él.

- Wow, Ginny – dijo Oliver- y ¿lo has hablado con él?

- No, no sé cómo decirlo.

- Entiendo, pero deberías considerar decírselo pronto, ambos son jóvenes, tienen su vida por delante… el Matrimonio es algo serio y aun les sobra tiempo para hacerlo más adelante, seguro que Harry lo entiende.

- De eso tampoco estoy segura – dijo mirándolo con los ojos rojos- seguro se molestara, y tengo miedo a que me deje si no me caso con él.

- Ginny – dijo tomándole las manos y besándolas- si Harry te ama como dice hacerlo, lo entenderá, y si no lo hace, te aseguro que hay miles de hombres dispuestos a casarse más adelante con alguien como tú.

- No lo sé – dijo apretando sus manos- todas mis relaciones antes de Harry han fracasado, con él, es el único con quien me he sentido bien, completa, desde los once años he soñado estar con él, y me da pavor perderlo.

- No lo perderás, si se aman, estarán juntos, yo no he tenido una relación "seria" desde Katie, y lo nuestro se esfumo poco después del comienzo, pero, creo que tengo razón al decir que si, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, las cosas se darán, tarde o temprano.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo entre sus lagrimas.

- Pues, supongo – dijo Oliver devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Gracias Oliver – dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a sus abrazos, envolviéndolo con ellos, y siéndose en paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo- de verdad Gracias.

- No hay problema- dijo Wood apretándola más hacia él, le encaba esa pelirroja, siempre tan llena de vida, como si su interior fuese fuego puro, y verla así como la había encontrado, le había roto el corazón- somos amigos.

- Te quiero – le dijo susurrando en su pecho.

- Yo también te quiero pelirroja – dijo besándole la cabeza.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Luego de que su Amiga pelirroja saliera de la sala común, la Leona subió a su habitación, se sentía realmente agotada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir mucho, la conversación con el rubio seguía acosándola, jamás pensó que lograría conocer tantos aspectos del Slytherin, y mucho menos que se abriera ante ella de esa forma.

Aun seguía repitiendo en su cabeza las últimas palabras que él le había dicho "_a mí en realidad jamás me importo, pero siempre tuve un papel que vivir, un deber, y los Malfoy cumplimos con nuestros deberes." ¿_Seria cierto, En verdad a Draco no le importaba la pureza de la sangre? Porque en los años anteriores había dejado muy claro que así era, siempre había insultado a todos los hijos de Muggle, hasta a los mestizos, pero no podía negar que este año Malfoy se había comportado de manera totalmente distinta, no lo había visto insultar o maltratar a alguien, y con ella… con ella había sido muy bueno.

Sonrió, últimamente sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el, en estudiar con él, trabajar con él, pasear con él, charlar con el … todo era con él, y no se sentía mal al respecto, no podía negar que su compañía le encantaba, Malfoy era entretenido, inteligente, amaba poder conversar con alguien que tuviera algo de materia gris, siempre podía discutir sus libros, y le presentaba un reto cuando de analizar se trataba, le fascinaba la manera que él le discutía todo, jamás alguien lo había hecho, siempre que trabaja con Ron, con Harry, hasta con Neville, hacían lo que ella decía, sin siquiera preguntar, no discutían, solo aceptaban sus ordenes, o la dejaban a ella hacer todo el trabajo… con Malfoy era distinto, el era como ella, jamás se confiaba sus notas en nadie, era fácil trabajar con el… y eso… eso le encantaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo que la asustaba, se había dado cuenta que había empezado a sentir cosas por Malfoy, cosas que nunca había sentido, y aunque ahora, el fuese "bueno" con ella, y tuvieran algo así como una amistad, sabía que él jamás la vería con otros ojos, en fin jamás la vería como mujer… siempre seria solo Granger para él.

Y ella sabía que las cosas debían ser así, ellos jamás podrían tener algo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que esa amistad entre ellos estuviera bien, seguro que los señores Malfoy al enterarse, se pondrían furicos, y en su interior temía por Draco, quizás Lucius Malfoy se había reivindicado, quizás había abandonado a tiempo la causa de Voldemort, pero en su interior, seguía siendo un adorador de sangre, sádico y muy agresivo hombre, ella estaba consciente de todo lo que el había hecho, y por lo poco que le hacía contado Draco de su niñez, también sabía lo duro que había sido con el de niño, seguro que si el llegaba a saber que su hijo, su heredero era "amigo" de una sangre sucia… le haría pagar con creces todo.

Aparte claro, que también estaban sus amigos, ellos jamás entenderían que ella y Malfoy pudieran estar en la misma habitación sin maldecirse, Harry y sobre todo Ron lo odiaban, y ella estaba consciente de que tenían derecho a hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos entenderían como lo hizo Ginny, ella siempre había sido de mente un poco más abierta, aparte claro, que ella era chica, entendería si ella le contara que sentía cosas por él.

Solo pensar lo que podría decirle Ronald, le provocaban calosfríos, se lo imaginaba totalmente rojo – el siempre se tornaba de ese color cuando se molestaba- se imaginaba sus gritos, y pasar de nuevo por lo de cuarto año con Víktor Krum, pasar de nuevo meses sin dirigirse normalmente la palabra, aunque sabía que sería mucho peor, porque no solo se trataba de un competidor de un estúpido torneo, no, ahora era su enemigo… el mismo desde que habían puesto un pie en ese castillo.

Y Harry… el solo la miraría con esos ojos esmeralda, tratando de entenderla, pero seguro que vería en ellos el mismo atisbo de tristeza que vio cuando Ronald se fue, y eso era mucho peor que cualquier grito, cualquier insulto, era peor que muchísimas cosas, porque ella adoraba a Harry, el era su mejor amigo, era su hermano, y que él se sintiera traicionado por ella, era lo peor… saber que de alguna forma ella estaba engañándolo la hacía sentir, mal, como una basura.

Pero aun así, ella no pretendía alejarse de Draco Malfoy, en realidad su amistad también le importaba, en todos estos meses habían logrado acercarse, y aunque ella no sabía si él la consideraba algo así como una amiga, no le importaba, al igual que tampoco lo hacia el hecho de que él jamás se fijara en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, pensando en su nuevo amigo, el rubio más odiado de todo Slytherin , fue cerrando los ojos, esperanzada en verlo más tarde, quizás en la cena… sin siquiera notarlo se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin Saber que en las mazmorras del castillo… en medio del nido de la serpiente estaba a punto de ocurrir algo en donde ella tenía mucho que ver y quizás eso cambia todo…. o tal vez nada.

* * *

_**POV/ Theodore Nott**_

En la sala común de Slytherin todo estaba como siempre, o por lo menos como había sido ese año, muy ruidosa, insultos iban y venían, desde todos los lugares de la sala, de mujeres y hombres, desde los de primer año hasta los de séptimo, pero todos, absolutamente todos iban dirigidos a una sola persona, un rubio platinado sentado en la esquina de la estancia, con un libro de runas en sus piernas. Draco hacia lo de siempre, le abstraía de su entorno, no prestaba atención a nadie, no devolvió los insultos, aunque esa vez parecía diferente, el mantenía fuertemente agarrada su varita en la mano derecha, tanto que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos, pero aun así, no alzaba su vista, no miraba a nadie.

Theodore, que siempre había sigo un alumno suspicaz noto en pocos segundos el porqué del cambio de su amigo, antes, o por lo menos siempre que Theo estaba presente los insultos iban dirigidos a el rubio, a su padre o a su apellido, y él nunca se inmutaba, pero ahora, hoy para ser precisos, Benjamín, un idiota de su mismo curso llevaba media hora hablando pestes y diciendo improperios de Hermione Granger, insultándola, humillándola por su condición -que los mas insulsos de su casa- llamaban "Sangre Sucia".

- Y entonces Malfoy? – grito Benjamín mirando con malicia a Draco – ¿Le estás haciendo el favor a la asquerosa de Granger, o es ella quien te lo hace a ti? Qué asco me da imaginármelo.

A Theo siempre le había molestado que le gente hiciera menos a los demás por su linaje, pero siendo una serpiente, pues se había acostumbrado a esas cosas, eran el pan de cada día. El y Blaise estaban mirando la escena desde lejos, hasta que observaron como el rubio se ponía de pie y en dos zancadas tomaba por el cuello a benjamín y ponía su varita en el pecho de este.

- Tu, Maldito – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras amenazadoramente- te voy a partir todo….

- ¡YA BASTA! – grito Theo caminando hasta el centro de la sala, llamando la atención de todos, no era nada común que el hiciera esas clase de espectáculos- Estoy ARTO

- Theo – dijo el rubio- esto no es asunto tuyo

- Claro que es mi asusto – bramo el castaño- estoy cansado de todo esto, estoy cansado de esta mierda, todos aquí son unas asquerosidades – dijo mirando a todos- hace un año TODOS le te lamian el culo solo por ser un Malfoy, y ahora se ponen con esta mierda.

- Theo – dijo Blaise tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

- No ya es tiempo de poner a todos en su lugar – dijo- Aquí todos insultan a Draco, por lo que hicieron en la guerra, porque su padre abandonó la causa, pues si, lo hizo y que- grito- que ayudo a Potter, pues gracias a Harry Potter es que cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí, ¿ustedes en verdad piensan que Voldemort iba a considerarlos? Por dios ni a Mi que soy hijo de un Nott.

- El tiene razón – dijo Blaise-

- Yo hablo por él, porque mi padre estuvo en el mismo lugar que Lucius, y el murió en la batalla, aquí mismo, defendiendo una causa completamente estúpida, y que solo ignorantes como ustedes seguirían defendiendo, no puedo decir que no me alegro de que muriera, porque era un bastardo – bramo Theo con una sonrisa un poco tétrica en el rostro- pero yo, yo hubiese actuado de la misma forma, si hubiese estado en los zapatos de los Malfoy.

- No puede ser – dijo Astoria- ustedes también apoyan todo lo que hizo Draco, ¿que no lo han visto con las asquerosa de Granger, paseándose por todo el castillo?

- Cállate Greengrass – dijo Pancy desde el mueble- porque yo también te he visto a ti, Haciéndole ojitos a Thomas en la clases De Fleen, y el también es Hijo de Muggles.

- ¡Pancy! – dijo la rubia

- ¿Y que tiene de malo que ande con Granger? – dijo Theo mirando a Astoria que se había hundido completamente en su lugar – ella es una Magnifica Bruja, y por lo visto una gran persona también, es superior a todos ustedes, en la mitad de las clases es mejor, y en la otra… pues ustedes ni siquiera pueden cursarlas por sus patéticos timos, ella es mejor bruja que yo, y no me apena decirlo, ser hija de Muggles no la hace menos.

- Aquí todos son una cuerda de hipócritas – dijo Blaise – todos critican lo que hizo el padre de Draco, pero gracias a eso, pudimos volver, y puedo asegurar que gracias a eso, muchos de nosotros estamos vivos.

- Esto es el colmo – dijo una chica desde una esquina.

- Pues si tanto te molesta vete- grito Theo- y diré una última cosa, si alguno de ustedes – dijo mirando a todo Slytherin- vuelve con las estupideces contra Draco, o contra cualquiera, les aseguro que yo mismo me encargare de hacerlos pagar, no olviden que yo también soy hijo de un mortifago.

- Draco – dijo Blaise mirando al rubio que por el Shock sufrido por las palabras de sus amigos había soltado a Ben- tu sabes que nosotros estamos contigo, te lo hemos dicho.

- Si Draco- asintió Pansy- nosotros te apoyamos, sin importar que.

- Yo… Gracias – dijo el rubio mirándolos impresionado.

- No quiero escuchar Nada mas – dijo Theo que había logrado asustar a toda su sala común con sus palabras- meterse con Malfoy en meterse con nosotros ¿entendido?

Vámonos dijo el castaño, tomando de la mano a pancy, el, la chica, el moreno y el rubio salieron en silencio de su sala común, dejando detrás de ellos a cientos de serpientes conmocionadas por lo ocurrido… esa sería la última vez que algún Slytherin se atreviera a molestar a Draco Malfoy, es mas todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts 4:30pm**_

Luego de salir de su sala común, las cuatro serpientes caminaron en silencio… sin un rumbo en específico, pero todos sabían que debían hablar, aclarar las cosas para poder estar bien, para volver a la normalidad. Pancy fue la que arrastro a sus tres amigos hasta un patio interior, los sentó en una de las bancas y ella se paro justo al frente, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, y sonriendo.

- Para que nos trajiste hasta aquí Pancs – dijo Blaise viendo a la pelinegra.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar ¿no? – dijo tranquilamente.

- Es cierto – dijo Theo- entonces Malfoy, ¿todo bien?

- Pues, supongo – dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado – todo bien.

- Bueno hermano – dijo Blaise empujando al rubio – cambia esa cara, no es como si tuvieras que acostarte con Bulstrode o algo parecido

- ¡BLAISE! – dijo Pansy riendo- todo bien entonces.

- Si todo bien – dijo el rubio sonriendo, la verdad, había extrañado pasar tiempo con ellos tres, aunque hacia mucho sabia que ellos estaban bien con el – y no repitas eso de Bulstrode Zabini – dijo arrugando la nariz- me lo imagino y me dan calosfríos.

- Entonces, que pasa con Granger – dijo Theo- ustedes, pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

- Verdad Malfoy – dijo Blaise- ¿qué pasa con ella?

- Ella – dijo el rubio, pensando el todo lo que enverdad le pasaba con Granger – no pasa nada, trabajamos juntos.

- Ya, y por eso pasas tiempo en los jardines con ella ¿no? – dijo Pancy sonriendo pícaramente – la verdad, parece buena chica.

- ¿QUE? – dijo Blaise – ¿tu diciendo que Hermione Granger parece buena chica, ella que es hija de Muggles? ¿Estás bien Parkinson?

- Claro que estoy bien – dijo girando los ojos- se supone que debemos dejar atrás todo es de la sangre ¿no? Además, no lo se… diría que tiene lo suyo.

- Bueno, pues tienes la razón… Granger tiene lo suyo – dijo Zabini mientras se tocaba su mentón como considerando la idea – es Guapa, y muy inteligente.

- Si – dijo Draco- ella es muy inteligente, y no es tan molesta como parece, en realidad me la paso bien con ella – dijo un poco avergonzado- somos, digamos que, amigos.

- Granger es muy lista- dijo Theo- seguro que tienen muchos temas de conversación.

- La verdad, es que si, jamás nos aburrimos, solemos leer lo mismos libros para luego discutirlos, y es tan entretenido discutir con ella por cualquier cosa, aun sabiendo que ella tiene la razón – dijo riendo Draco – jamás pensé que yo diría algo como esto, pero Hermione Granger, es muy distinta a lo que parece.

- ¿Te Gusta Draco? – dijo La chica mirando a su amigo con ojos soñadores, ella hacía mucho había superado su encaprichamiento por él, y le hacía mucha ilusión que su amigo se enamorada de alguien.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Pancy, era claro que si le gustaba, la verdad Granger le encantaba, era hermosa tanto fisca como mentalmente.

Ella era, simplemente perfecta, era lista, astuta, valiente, defendía sus ideas sin importar lo que el resto de mundo pudiera pensar sobre ella, no le importaba apoyar hasta la causa más perdida si ella consideraba que lo merecía, por ejemplo el, ella era la única que había estado con él desde el inicio de clases, era la única que le había tendido su mano, y él en verdad se había encariñado con ella. Cada vez que la veía sentía como su mundo perdía totalmente el sentido, como si algo en su interior bullía con fuerza, pero sabía que todo era imposible, no por él, sabía que al final, su familia estaba tan quebrada que no diría nada si el intentara tener algo con ella, pero los amigos de Granger… la alejarían de el, y no lo podía permitir, prefería seguir teniéndola ahí como "su amiga" que alejarla totalmente al intentar algo, además sabía perfectamente que ella jamás lo vería de la forma, en que el la veía a ella.

- ¿Qué si te gusta Granger? – repitió riendo Pancy

- No me digas que te enamoraste de la Leona – dijo con sorna el moreno sentado a un lado de Malfoy.

- No- dijo el – para nada

- Claro – dijo Theo- eres tan convincente

- Que NO – bramo, no pensaba contar que si empezaba a sentir cosas bastante profundas por Hermione – simplemente somos amigos.

- Ah – dijo pancy – una lastima

Cortaron el tema, sabían que si seguían molestando al rubio con eso, este se enfurecería, les gritaría, quizás les lanzaría alguna maldición y arruinarían la poca paz que habían logrado hasta ahora, así que decidieron hablar sobre el único que tema que reinaba en todo el castillo, el Quidditch. Luego de algunas horas, decidieron caminar dentro del castillo, ya era hora de la cena y la verdad los cuatro se morían de hambre.

Draco Malfoy entro con paso seguro al Gran comedor, se sentó en medio de la mesa, donde se sentaba en los años anteriores, todo Slytherin se mantuvo en silencio mientras él y sus tres amigos tomaban asiento, todas las serpientes se corrieron dándoles su lugar, y el al ver como todos en su casa lo trataban de la misma forma que todos sus años anteriores alzo el rostro orgulloso, e inmediatamente su cabeza se giro a la mesa de los leones, donde unos ojos marrones lo miraban y le sonrían, él le sonrió de vuelta, enmarcando una ceja.

El rubio ignoraba muchas cosas, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro eran de dos cosas,

Uno: El rey de las serpientes había recuperado su corona

Dos: Hermione Granger sería su perdición.

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno... las cosas van cambiado, pero aun falta mucho camino por recorrer antes de que Draco y Hermione acepten sus sentimientos... o los enfrenten para ser precisos... espero sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto! _**


	6. Chapter 6 De Patronus y otros Hechizos

_**Capitulo 6: "De Patronus y otros hechizos"**_

_********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_********__****__****__HOLA! _

**_______No logre controlarme, este capitulo... es sin duda uno de los mas difíciles pero hasta ahora creo que es el mejor o por lo menos_**

**_______es mi favorito... lo acabo de terminar a las 11:01pm y no he podido esperar para cargarlo..._**

**_______la verdad espero que les guste tanto como a mi_**

**_______ha sido mega difícil escribirlo..._**

**_______es un tanto complicado pero ha valido cada esfuerzo_**

**_______aunque ahora mismo siento que mi cerebro paso por una licuadora..._**

**_______pero bueno aquí esta... son exactamente 37 hojas es KILOMETRICO... el mas largo y en realidad no creo que otro capitulo le gane a este... _**

**_______Dos días antes de lo normal_**

**_______en fin las dejo _**

**_______un Besote_**

**_______y a Leer ;)_**

* * *

_Ya es tarde-_ Pensó Hermione mirando su reloj, viendo de reojo como Draco hacia lo mismo a su lado-

Si definitivamente al profesor Nicolás se le había hecho tarde. Y eso era extraño, el no era de llegar tarde a sus clases, y menos siendo la primera del día, ella lo había visto en el comedor, durante el desayuno. Hermione miro alrededor y cogiendo con ligereza su pluma siguió rayando el pergamino que tenia al frente, ella y Draco no solían hablar demasiado dentro de aula, así que no tenia en nada más que pasar el tiempo, mientras esperaban a su profesor.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que debía haber iniciado las clases, y su profesor no se había presentado aun, lo más extraño es que ningún otro profesor había ido a decir el por qué de su ausencia. Así que cuando se la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par, todos los presentes voltearon a verla, y la cara de confusión ataco a cada uno de los estudiantes, antes de si quiera entender lo que pasaba, el aula se vio infesta por lo que parecían cuerpos de personas flotando encima de sus cabezas, la mayoría de las mujeres gritaron de terror, Hermione no grito, ni siquiera se movió de su asiento – la guerra le había enseñado, que en momentos de crisis era mejor quedarse muy quieta, no perder la calma, ni llamar mucha la atención- pero instintivamente soltó su pluma, llevo su mano derecha a su varita y agarro la mano de Draco con su izquierda, apretándola, sin quitar la vista de los cuerpos que seguían entrando.

Draco que al igual que la castaña había aprendido lo mismo durante su época dentro de las fialas de Voldemort, entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de la esta y saco su varita, poniéndose lentamente de pie, cubriendo a la leona con su cuerpo, preparándose para atacar y defenderla si eso fuese necesario. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en los mortifagos que aun no habían podido coger los aurores del ministerio, luego de la guerra y sintió pavor, él sabía que si ellos habían entrado al castillo, no dudarían en matarlo a él, pero aun mas rápido matarían la dueña de la mano que ahora sostenía muy cerca de su cuerpo, y eso, no podía permitirlo, primero tendrían que pasar sobre él.

La leona imitando al Slytherin se puso de pie, pegándose a la espalda del rubio, ambos presentían lo peor, y sabían que si había un ataque ahora mismo, tenían todas las de perder, Hermione miro a todos y la mayoría de las mujeres estaban gritando y corriendo, Ginny estaba en posición defensiva con la varita en alto, al igual que Neville, Dean, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor, por lo menos, no estaban solos.

Pero se sintió tremendamente estúpida al ver a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entrar al aula con su varita en alto, guiando los cuerpos, que si se hubiese fijado mejor desde el comienzo, habría notado que era maniquíes, unos muy convincentes, el profesor se detuvo abruptamente al ver el caos que reinaba dentro de su aula, y alzo una ceja al ver a los 7 alumnos apuntándole con sus varitas, cuando al fin todos los alumnos volvieron a sus asientos, el profesor entro y con un movimiento de su varita, cada cuerpo fue a parar al frente de las parejas, uno por pareja.

- Malfoy, Granger – dijo el profesor – tomen asiento ¡ya!

Hermione y Draco que no se habían movido se miraron, y como si sus manos quemaran, se soltaron, y en rápidos movimientos tomaron asiento, sin mirarse. Tuvieron que esperar un momento hasta que todos estuviesen callados, para escuchar la explicación del profesor.

- Bueno, disculpen la tardanza pero ahora mismo fue que llegaron los muñecos del ministerio – explico- y sin ellos no podía dar la clase, Si señorita Weasley – dijo mirado la mano alzada de Ginny-

- ¿Para que son los muñecos señor? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Para practicar - dijo, y de repente su rostro se torno serio- Las maldiciones imperdonables.

Todo el salón se estremeció, luego de todo lo ocurrido esas simples tres palabras, lograban hacerles calosfríos a muchos, sobre todo aquellos que habían sufrido los efectos de estas durante la Guerra.

- Estos muñecos están diseñados para practicar esas maldiciones – dijo mostrando el maniquí a su lado- ellos asimilan el hechizo, y muestran su efectividad, como pueden ver tienen estos tres indicadores – dijo mostrando tres esferas en el pecho del muñeco- cuando alguno de ustedes aplique una maldición ellos se activaran y marcaran un rango entre Mediocre que marcara un color rojo – explico apuntando el ultimo botón, de abajo hacia arriba- Regular, que será Amarillo – dijo tocando el segundo botón- y Excelente que será el verde – dijo poniendo su dedo en el botón superior-

- ¿Y como sabrá usted nuestro progreso, o por lo menos los resultados señor? – pregunto de nuevo Ginny

- Porque cada uno de ellos, está configurado para ustedes, por ejemplo – dijo mientras alzaba su varita al muñeco de la Weasley – ¡Avada Kedavra! – bramo y una luz verde inundo toda el aula, ganando varios gritos- como ven, el maniquí no ha marcado, porque no reconoce mi magia, solo la suya y la de la señorita Bulstrode, y cuando yo quiera ver sus resultados solo tengo que encantarlo y él me los mostrara, por eso, nadie puede ayudarla, no pueden engañar la configuración que le hizo el ministerio para ustedes.

- ¿Y esto va para los Éxtasis? – Pregunto Astoria mirando con desconfianza el maniquí que reposaba en su mesa.

- Si señorita Greengrass – respondió el profesor Fleen- el día que presenten sus éxtasis, se encontraran con un muñeco igual a este, y tendrán que aplicar las tres maldiciones para ser evaluados, y si quieren un Éxtasis en DCAO será mejor que aprendan a aplicarlas, perfectamente.

- ¿Hoy practicaremos esto? – dijo Hermione, la ponía muy nerviosa tener que hacerlo en frente de todos, ella jamás lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera en la guerra –

- No señorita Granger – dijo Fleen mirándola- hoy terminaremos con los hechizos de desarme, y espero que todos me tengan el pergamino para hoy, y empezaremos con el encantamiento Patronus, solo lo teórico – dijo dándose la vuelta- los muñecos los tomaran y practicaran en sus tiempos libres, confió, en que sus maldiciones vayan dirigidas directamente al muñeco, no a su compañero.

- ¿El encantamiento Patronus también se evaluara en los éxtasis? – pregunto Draco, y esta era la primera vez en todo lo que iba de año, en que el intervenía de alguna forma en la clases del profesor Nicolás.

- Pues – dijo el profesor mirando directamente a Draco, como si quisiera saber que cruzaba por su cabeza – si señor Malfoy, una de las exigencias de los éxtasis es poder realizar un Patronus Corpóreo.

- Ya – fue lo único que respondió Draco.

La clase siguió con normalidad el profesor Fleen había comenzado a repasar, como en la clase anterior, los Hechizos de desarme, porque algunos presentaban un poco de problemas en ellos, cosa que la leona no comprendía, esos hechizos eran básicos, hasta un niño de primero era capaz de realizarlos. Hermione se había fijado como su compañero de mesa se había tensado luego de la respuesta del profesor Fleen, y no lo entendía, ella sabía que Draco era un Mago talentoso, no había tenido problema con ningún hechizo hasta ahora, cuando tenían las practicas de defensa, el era muy rápido en los duelos y sus hechizos muy potentes, le había costado mucho desviarlos totalmente, por eso no creía que un Patronus en verdad le presentara problemas, ella sabía que los recuerdos felices podían escasearle, pero aun cuando un mago no tenía muchos recuerdos para producir un Patronus, lograba hacerlo, si su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte, y la de Malfoy lo era.

Luego de las dos horas de clases, por fin las dudas de los hechizos habían quedado saldadas, el profesor Fleen, había explicado de que se trataba un Patronus, y para que era útil – cosa que la mayoría ya sabía-

- Aparte del poder del encantamiento, una de las cosas más impresionantes de este hechizo es el hecho de que no hay dos iguales, ningún mago puede conjurar el Patronus de otro, y ninguna magia oscura puede perturbarlo… es un hechizo sumamente poderoso cuando se hace de la manera correcta.

- -¿Pero señor, los Patronus pueden cambiar no? – pregunto Dean Thomas

- Si, pueden hacerlo, su cambio se asocia al amor, cuando la persona se enamora su Patronus es propenso a cambiar, a mostrar alguna característica de la persona amada, porque suelen ser los recuerdos de ella, la que potencian la creación del hechizo, ha habido casos, donde los Patronus de dos personas enamoradas, son de la misma especie, muy parecidos, como reflejos, con solo pequeñas diferencias.

- Por el desamor también los cambia– susurro Hermione, recordando como el Patronus de Tonks había cambiado, luego de que Remus había decidió dejarla –

- ¿Cómo dijo señorita Granger?

-Por el desamor también señor – repitió con voz clara la leona – yo presencié un caso…

- Es cierto – dijo Fleen asintiendo – cuando hay sentimientos fuertes hacia una persona pueden suceder, y cuando alguien se ve desplazado por la persona amada, también lo hace, para tener algo de ella consigo mismo.

- ¿y cualquiera es capaz de realizarlo? – pregunto Zabini

- Sí, bueno, se supone que todos tenemos amor en nuestro interior, la única forma de no poder hacerlo, es haber sido tocado por magia muy oscura, y eso no es común – dijo Fleen, mientras miraba al rubio de Slytherin por el rabillo del ojo- ahora bien, eso es todo por hoy, quiero que practiquen con sus maniquíes, y también sus Patronus, necesito ver un buen desarrollo en la próxima clase… eso es todo, se pueden retirar.

Todos los alumnos, tanto leones como serpientes se pusieron de pie, tomando sus cosas y saliendo, pero como siempre, la castaña y el rubio se quedaron rezagados en sus asientos, esperando a que todos salieran, apenas recogiendo sus libros. Cuando al fin los dos se pusieron de pie, para caminar a las mazmorras, la voz del profesor los paralizo.

- Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, Me gustaría hablar con ustedes – dijo desde su escritorio.

Ambos, se miraron al rostro y la duda se vio reflejada en el chocolate y el gris casi plata, los dos, casi al miso tiempo se voltearon, y caminando juntos llegaron al frente del escritorio del Profesor Nicolás.

- Bueno, supongo que usted señorita Granger , no sabe por qué esta aquí, pero creo que el señor malfoy debe tener cierta idea – dijo el hombre

- Pues – dijo Hermione pasando sus ojos desde el rostro inexpugnable del rubio, al de su profesor- la verdad, es que no lo sé.

- Y Usted señor Malfoy, ¿sabe por qué están aquí? – pregunto Fleen mirando a Draco que esquivaba su mirada.

- Me hago una idea – respondió tranquilamente.

- Pues vera señorita Granger – continuo el profesor- usted por ser la pareja de trabajo del señor Malfoy, debe saber, en el momento que ustedes presenten sus éxtasis, lo harán juntos, y a mi parecer es mejor que usted se entere de todo antes de que suceda.

- Ya – dijo ella, con duda- ¿y que se supone que pasa?

- Lo que sucede es que, el señor malfoy presentara problemas con un segmento importante del examen, pero por su condición, el ministerio se encargara de evaluarlo de otra forma, para darle las mismas oportunidades de eximir su examen.

- ¿Cuándo decidieron evaluarme de otra forma? – pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente a su profesor, se notaba que la noticia lo había sorprendido.

- Esta mañana recibí el comunicado – respondió – un especialista le explicara a usted directamente como será.

- Y ¿Cuándo lo veré? – pregunto de vuelta

- Dentro de unas semanas vendrá a darle sus nuevos temas – dijo el profesor.

- Bien – dijo el rubio.

- No entiendo – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación la leona – ¿por qué tendrá problemas? – continuo- ¿Qué se supone que te sucede? – esta vez lo dijo mirando directamente al rubio,

- Lo que pasa – dijo el profesor Fleen- es que hay ciertas cosas, que el señor malfoy es incapaz de hacer, por… - dijo, pero no supo continuar, abrió la boca unas cuantas veces pero nada salió.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tu éxtasis como todos?

- Por esto – dijo el rubio subiendo su túnica y la manga de su camisa blanca, la de su brazo izquierdo, dejando descubierta la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo – Porque soy un mortifago.

- Eras – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible ella.

- Da igual – respondió el rubio volteando el rostro.

- Bueno – dijo el profesor incomodo- en fin el señor Malfoy no puede presentar su examen, y le pediría que esto no saliera de aquí, solo lo sabemos nosotros tres y la directora – exclamo mirando a la castaña, que seguía viendo la marca, ahora un tanto borrosa, en el brazo de Malfoy – ¿entendido señorita Granger?

- ¿Eh? Sí, yo no diré nada – respondió Hermione.

- Pueden retirarse entonces – dijo Nicolás poniéndose de pie, guiando a los dos estudiantes hasta la entrada del aula – si no se apresuran Slunghorn podría molestarse ¡Muévanse!

Ambos caminaron justos hasta las mazmorras, si hablar, entraron al aula de pociones, luego de escuchar un largo discurso sobre la puntualidad por parte de su regordete profesor y tomaron asiento, ese día prepararían Elixir de Euforia, y como era costumbre, ambos trabajaron juntos.

- Granger, ¿son tres medidas de semillas cierto? – pregunto el rubio, la verdad era que volver a recurrir a la pregunta de navidad, era una idea estúpida y muy arriesgada, pero no sabía que decirle para romper la tensión entre ambos.

- No Malfoy – dijo ella mirándola divertida, eso era en exactitud lo que le había escrito el desconocido hacia meses, instintivamente llevo su mano al collar que descansaba en su cuello – acción que no paso de ser percibida por el Slytherin que sonrió al verla- , ella a diario se preguntaba por qué no le había escrito de nuevo- Son dos medidas y media, si agregas mas, la arruinas.

- Ya – dijo él, sonriendo con suficiencia, eso literalmente le había contestado en navidad, aun pensaba en sus cartas- Esta bien

Luego de dos horas de trabajo, de cortar, machacar y revolver muy cuidadosamente, lograron un líquido espeso, amarillo brillante, con aroma dulce. El profesor Slunghorn los felicito, la verdad era una poción difícil, y solo dos parejas lo habían logrado a la perfección, tal como ellos, así que como premio, se ganaron una pequeña botellita cada uno, de su propia posición… a Hermione no le gusto su premio.

Luego de salir de pociones, todo el séptimo curso se encamino al comedor, ya sus clases habían terminado, tendrían la tarde libre así que todos estaban feliz, todos menos dos… Hermione miraba atenta la cara de su compañero rubio, que aunque intentara ocultarlo, se notaba ido, abstraído y ella sabía que era por lo ocurrido en Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, y eso la descolocaba, no tenía idea de que la condición de mortifago impidiera a Draco hacer algo, y peor aún, ella ignoraba completamente que era lo que no podía hacer.

Draco sentía la mirada expectante y desde su punto de vista acusadora de la castaña, desde lo ocurrido en el aula de Fleen ella no había despegado sus ojos de de Él, y lo estaba empezando a incomodar. No quería hablar sobre lo dicho en el salón, era muy vergonzoso saber que jamás podría hacer hechizos que eran básicos, que por su "condición" como había dicho el profesor, tenía que ser evaluado de otra manera, como si fuese un retrasado, o como si el poder de su magia fuese mucho menor que el de sus compañeros. Pero en realidad se sentía mal, por la expresión que había visto en los ojos de Hermione cuando vio la marca de su antebrazo, sabía que eso representaba todo lo que ella – y el resto del mundo mágico- odiaba, representaba todo lo malo, y el… el tenia que vivir con ese peso.

Cuando llegaron al Hall se detuvo, logrando que la Gryffindor a su lado lo hiciera también, la miro al rostro y supo que no podía seguir ahí, no se sentía bien estando con ella en estos momentos, observo cómo sus amigos lo miraban desde la entrada del comedor, y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que no lo esperaran.

- Nos vemos después – dijo dándose la vuelta, pero sintió una mano delicada justo en su antebrazo izquierdo, donde descansaba el motivo de su vergüenza, y como un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la leona que aun sostenía el antebrazo del rubio, - sintiendo como se ruborizaba, siempre le sucedía al tocar al Slytherin- que no se había dado la vuelta, ni siquiera para mirarla.

- A mi sala común, ¿por? – escupió, librándose del agarre de la castaña con un movimiento rápido, intentando no parecer demasiado brusco- nos vemos después – repitió ahora un poco mas fuerte.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo ella tomándose la mano que había sido desechado por el rubio, hablándole directamente a la espalda de este, ya que no se había movido- ¿pasa algo?

- Si Granger– dijo mirándola de reojo, con todo el sarcasmo posible, poniendo el rostro de perfil, aun si voltearse – estoy perfectamente, ve a comer.

- ¿Tú no lo harás? – de verdad estaba empezando a preocuparse por Malfoy, estaba actuando raro-

- Es obvio que no – dijo venenosamente – ¿hay otra pregunta o me dejaras en paz?

- No, no la hay – dijo en un susurro, con un hilo de voz ella bajando el rostro – nos vemos luego.

La castaña se dio la vuelta sin alzar el rostro y camino al comedor, hacía tiempo que Malfoy no la trataba de esa manera, y no le había agradado en absoluto. El por su parte volteo al ver que ella se había marchado, y la alcanzo a ver cuando cruzaba las puertas de roble, hacia al gran comedor, observo cómo iba con el rostro agachado y las manos entrelazadas al frente. Sintió como una ira lo invadía, sabía que había sido un bastardo, no debió hablarle de esa forma, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería estar con nadie, no quería dar explicaciones. Ya luego buscaría la manera de arreglar lo que acaba de destruir, sin tener que disculparse claro, no pensaba llegar tan lejos.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

El almuerzo resulto pesado, aburrido y absurdo, así que la leona, después de revolver insistentemente el contenido de su plato, por aproximadamente media hora, sin siquiera probar bocado, se levanto de su mesa, dejando a sus amigos, mientras la veían con la mirada confundida, y salió del atestado salón, prefería pasar la tarde en la tranquilidad de su sala común – por lo menos antes de que todos los leones llegaran, y ella abandonara la sala en pocos segundos- por un momento considero ir a la biblioteca, pero luego recordó que ella y Malfoy habían adelantado los deberes de toda la semana, el viernes anterior.

Malfoy, el solo pensar en el hacia el corazón se le estrujara, recordando como la había tratado, justo como la trataba antes – claro sin llegar al extremo de decirle impura, sangre sucia o cosas por el estilo- pero había sido frio, cortante y muy distante. Ella se había acostumbrado al Draco… tranquilo, al que ya no la trababa como una desconocida, o como a cualquier cucarachita que se cruzara por su camino, por eso la manera como le había hablado antes del almuerzo, la había hecho sentir mal, ella ni siquiera entendía el por qué de su actitud hacia ella.

Luego de estar una hora acostada en su cama, resguardada por el dorsel rojo y dorado, decidió que no podía seguir así, ella no podía sentirse mal por un arranque de malcriadez de Malfoy, ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa de lo que fuera que le sucedía… y si tenía problemas con sus exámenes, era su culpa, el había decidió ser mortifago… el se había marcado de por vida.

Pero no habían pasado dos segundos cuando una lagrima cruzo su rostro, repaso su ultimo pensamiento _"él había decidió ser mortifago… él se había marcado de por vida." _Como podía haber pensado eso,ella sabía, ella estaba consciente de que Malfoy jamás había querido hacerlo, él ni siquiera apoyaba los ideales de sus padres y de todo el sequito de Voldemort, y de igual forma ella había pensando como todo el mundo, ella había hecho lo que critico durante toda su vida… acaba de juzgar a Malfoy y peor aún, lo juzgo sabiendo la verdad.

Lloro un poco, no por Malfoy, si no porque acaba de defraudarse a sí misma, ella no era así, jamás había pensado de esa manera, ni había actuado de esa forma, pensó, repitió el por qué… y solo encontró un asunto.

El estado en que había visto a Draco Malfoy la había descolocado.

Paso el resto de la tarde sopesando ideas, tratando de buscar alguna forma de distraerse, de no pensar en el rubio, ni en como lo había juzgado… cerca de las tres de la tarde, decidió que practicaría con su maniquí, así seguro se distraía, se cambio el uniforme, colocándose su ropa Muggle, se sentía mas cómoda así, tomo su bolso violeta y su varita, con paso decidió cruzo su sala común y salió de esta, pero cuando apenas había puesto un pie fuera del retrato de la dama gorda, un pensamiento la detuvo.

_- Malfoy tiene el maniquí_ – se dijo a sí misma- _seguro que está utilizándolo, seguro que ni siquiera considero esperarme._

Considerando que ella también tenía que practicar, Hermione salió directamente a la biblioteca, con suerte Malfoy estaría ahí y le podía pedir el muñeco, y así podían ponerse de acuerdo, para trabajar un día él y otros ella, porque Hermione estaba segura de que a Él no le interesaría hacerlo juntos, si ya la había tratado mal por preguntarle si estaba bien, no quería imaginar lo que le diría si ella osara ofrecerle que practicaran juntos.

Pero al llegar a su templo sagrado, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, se paseo por todas las mesas y no, efectivamente Malfoy no había ido a la biblioteca. Paso una hora caminando por todo el castillo y parte de los terrenos a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrarse con el… pero nada, no estaba, así que con todo el dolor del mundo, camino de regreso al colegio, y giro en el Hall, bajo la escaleras de caracol y respiro profundo, lo buscaría en el último lugar donde a ella le hubiese gustado ir, donde seguramente – ahora que todo en su casa estaba bien – el estaría… en las mazmorras, en su mismísimo nido.

Hermione cruzo las oscuras y frías mazmorras con el rostro erguido y los hombros rectos, con aspecto orgulloso y mostrando una seguridad, de la cual se había despedido justo al terminal las escaleras, pero estando tan cerca de los Slytherin no podía mostrar debilidad, ella era una leona, una Gryffindor… ella era valiente.

Dando grandes y rápidas zancadas Hermione llego hasta la pared de piedra lisa y elegante, donde dos serpientes se entrelazaban, formando un especie de lazo en ella, había llegado, esa era la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin… por un segundo pensó el volverse y huir, pero muy dentro de su corazón sintió como su leona rugía, dándole seguridad, ya estaba ahí, no se echaría para atrás ahora.

- Ahora – dijo – toca esperar

Luego de media hora, y considerando ya la idea de marcharse, la leona observo como las serpientes se movían, deshaciendo el lazo, y como un trozo de tamaño considerable de pared se deslizaba, era la puerta, alguien debía estar por salir. Hermione se paro justo al frente, rogando en su interior para que fuera el rubio, o por lo menos alguien medianamente agradable – aunque pedir eso de algún Slytherin era casi imposible- así que fijo sus ojos en la entrada, donde una figura estaba cruzando. Era una chica, alta, esbelta, atlética, con pelo negro como el de Harry… Hermione maldijo para sus adentros, Merlín no podía hacerle esto, de todas y todos los estudiantes de Slytherin justo tenían que salir ella, justo tenía que ser Pancy Parkinson.

- Ehh , Parkinson – dijo la castaña al ver que la bruja ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, iba ensimismada en la nueva edición de corazón de bruja-

- Granger – dijo ella, luego de mirar de arriaba a bajo a la Gryffindor

- Ehh yo – susurro la leona, la verdad es que ya se había arrepentido de ir hasta allá, debió esperar a ver a Draco por fuera, quizás en la cena

- ¿Tu? – dijo la serpiente con sorna.

- Yo… Ehh, no sabes si – pero Hermione no pudo continuar porque en ese preciso momento la puerta de Slytherin se abrió de nuevo, dejando salir a un guapo castaño.

- Pancy espera- dijo Theo saliendo de prisa, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione – Granger – dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza

- Nott – respondió, aliviada, quizás con él era más sencillo hablar.

- ¿Buscas a Malfoy? – pregunto, aunque era un poco obvio, dudaba que una leona se asomara por las mazmorras por gusto.

- Si – dijo ella- ¿está ahí?

- Si, si esta, ¿quieres que le avise? – pregunto cordial como siempre el castaño, mientras veía como su amiga azabache veía un punto en el cuello de la leona, muy atenta.

- Si por favor – respondió Hermione, ajena al comportamiento de Pancy – dile que vengo por el maniquí.

- Vale – dijo- Pancy espérame aquí por favor.

- Está bien – dijo la serpiente sin dejar de mirar a Hermione-

- Pancy giro el rostro y vio como su mejor amigo se perdía en la entrada de su sala común, así que giro el rostro y miro a la leona, que jugaba con sus dedos.

- Bonito collar – dijo en forma casual

- Gracias – dijo la leona, poniendo su mano por segunda vez en el rubí que descansaba en su cuello.

- Te costo una fortuna – aseguro

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hermione sabía que esa prenda era costosa, pero le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la serpiente.

- Porque yo iba a comprarla, en el callejón Diagon, en Navidad – dijo Pancy mientras estiraba su brazo delicadamente al cuello de la leona – ¿Puedo?

- Si – dijo Hermione girando el rostro, percibiendo como la Slytherin tomaba la piedra entre sus dedos.

- Pero, no pude hacerlo – dijo ella

- ¿Por qué no? – la castaña dudaba que fuese por el dinero, a los Parkinson eso le sobraba, como a la mitad de Slytherin.

- Porque esta prenda es exclusiva, solo existe una, cuando volví a comprarla, tú te habías adelantado – dijo

- Yo, yo no la compre – dijo ella incomoda- me la regalaron.

- Pues que suerte tuviste – exclamo – es muy costoso este regalo, yo en verdad la quería, hubiese quedado hermoso con el vestido que me puse para noche buena, fue una lástima.

- Ya – dijo Hermione -

- Que es esto – dijo observando el símbolo al reverso del rubí – una ¿runa?

- Umm, si, es una runa antigua.

- Supongo que la inscribió la persona que te la regalo… ¿quién lo hizo? ¿tu novio? – Pancy estaba disfrutando esto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad, nadie regala algo tan costoso, si no hay un buen motivo en medio.

- ¡No! – dijo Hermione apartándose con sutileza de la serpiente – fue un amigo.

- Oh, ¿Potter? O ¿fue Weasley? – ninguno se dijo pancy en su mente.

- No, fue otro amigo – Hermione ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba hablando sobre eso con Parkinson.

- Ohm, entiendo, y ¿qué dignifica la runa? – pregunto mirando fijamente a la castaña, algo se estaba cociendo en su cabeza, pero necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas antes.

- Es una D – y como siempre, su boca decía cosas de las cuales luego de arrepentirá, ahora seguro preguntaría por que la D… y Hermione no pensaba decirle que era de un desconocido, no…

- Una D – repitió en un susurro, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar el por qué de la D, la puerta se abrió y salieron sus dos mejores amigos, Draco y Theo. – en fin, Bonito collar Granger – dijo mirando con picardía a Hermione, que esquivaba su mirada- ¿nos vamos Theo?

- Ehh, si vamos – dijo Nott, que pronto se vio arrastrado por pancy, dejando al rubio y a la castaña a solas en las mazmorras.

Hermione vio como desaparecían las dos serpientes al girar en un recodo, y ella enfoco su rostro en el del rubio que estaba justo al frente, el cual le devolvía la mirada y cargaba una versión diminuta, del maniquí que habían recibido esa mañana.

- Lo encogiste – dijo Hermione, mirando al muñeco con las manos el rubio.

- Si, así es más fácil transportarlo – dijo mirando el también el bulto en sus manos.

- Bien – respondió Hermione – creo que deberíamos…

- Si, ¿donde practicaremos? – la cortó el rubio, sabía que ella había ido por el muñeco, no por él, pero no pensaba practicar solo.

- Oh, lo haremos juntos – dijo ella- pensé que quizás, lo haríamos por separado.

- Bueno, si tu quieres hacerlo así – dijo el tranquilamente, aunque le había molestado un poco, pero conociendo como creía conocer a Granger, ella le diría que trabajaran juntos – tómalo – termino extendiendo el maniquí a la castaña

- Oh, no no – se apresuro a decir ella – está bien

- Bien – dijo él, Hermione era tan predecible- ¿donde practicaremos?

- Ya verás – susurro Hermione sonriendo – ven – le tomo la mano libre al rubio y empezó a correr por los pasillos.

Condujo al rubio por un montón de pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras, tropezaron con muchos alumnos, hasta llegar a un aula en el ala sur del quinto piso, ella sabía que ese salón estaba en desuso desde la guerra, así que ahí podían trabajar tranquilos y sin interrupciones. Empujo la puerta y un chirrido agudo llego a sus oídos, bufo y con un reparo la puerta había quedado perfecta. Condujo al rubio al centro del sucio salón y luego lo miro sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde demonios estamos? – pregunto Draco pasando uno de sus blanquecinos dedos por la superficie de un mesón, observando como la yema de su dedo de tornaba oscura por el sucio

- En el quinto piso – respondió Hermione- luego de la batalla estas aulas no se usan.

- Ya veo – escupió la serpiente, arrugando la nariz con repugnancia- esto esta asqueroso Granger, de verdad, yo no soy el pobretón ni Potter, no pienso trabajar aquí.

- Deja lo capullo Malfoy – dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio – conjura algo de luz por favor.

- ¿Tú no puedes hacerlo?- dijo con sorna

- Si pero yo limpiare un poco, así que, conjuras la luz o trabajamos con todo esto sucio – exclamo con voz cansada – vale malfoy, La luz-

- Bien – dijo el alzando su varita- ¡Lumos Máxima! – una estela de luz surco toda el aula, dejando una esfera en la superficie del salón, iluminando todo.

- Bien – dijo Hermione arremangándose el jersey y apuntando el piso - ¡Fregotego! – en un segundo el suelo estaba limpio- si quieres tu ve agrandando el maniquí- dijo mientras limpiaba algunas mesas y las paredes

- Ya – dijo en un gruñido malfoy, jamás le había gustado que le dieran ordenes, y resultaba verdaderamente irritante que lo hiciera Granger, como si el fuese los idiotas de sus amiguitos. Miro a un lado y a punto al muñeco – Engogio – y de inmediato el maniquí regreso a la normalidad.

- Bien – dijo ella- podemos empezar.

- Está bien – dijo el- tu primero.

Hermione camino hasta quedar al frente del maniquí, alzo su varita y respiro hondo, jamás lo había hecho antes, así que eso la ponía nerviosa… se concentro en las maldiciones, en verdad trato de hacerlo pero no podía, algo en su interior se negaba a conjurar uno de esos horribles hechizos, estuvo cinco minutos observando su varita alzada en contra del torso y se dio cuenta de que no lo lograría, lentamente la bajo. Y sin voltearse a mirar al rubio a sus espaldas – el cual la miraba fijamente, sin entender su comportamiento – hablo.

- Yo – dijo con voz quebrada – no puedo.

El rubio que por un instante quedo petrificado por el dolor que se imprimió en la voz de la castaña, se movió, acercándose a ella, la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarlo.

- Está bien – dijo tranquilamente, mirando los ojos húmedos de la leona.

* * *

_**POV/Pancy Parkinson.**_

Pancy caminaba con aire distraído, junto a su mejor amigo, ambos se habían acercado mucho el último año, Theo se había quedado en su casa, buscando refugio de su padre, durante la guerra. El era un buen chico, y ella… ella había cambiado considerablemente por él.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo, ahí ambos tomaron asiento… Pancy sabia que tal vez estaba volviéndose loca, pero tenía que contarle a Theo sus nuevas sospechas. Para su gusto, no tuvo que buscar la manera de entrar al tema sin ser muy obvia, por que el mismísimo Theo hablo primero.

- ¿Y tú que hacías hablando con Hermione Granger cuando las encontré? – pregunto con aires divertidos.

- Estaba preguntándole algunas cosas – dijo ella con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No viste lo que traía en el cuello – dijo

- No – replico el- ¿Qué era?

- Un collar, con un rubí – explico – Muy costoso

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Porque pensaba comprarlo, pero es exclusivo – comento – ella tiene el único en existencia.

- Oh – dijo el mirando a su amiga- si debe ser costoso.

- Cien galeones, casi el doble del costo, de cualquier prenda normal.

- No sabía que Granger tuviera tanto dinero – dijo distraídamente.

- No lo tiene – susurro- fue un regalo

- Pues vaya que recibe regalos generosos – rio Theo

- Lo importante es quien se lo regalo – dijo con aire misterioso Pancy

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – pregunto interesado Theo

- Pues, no lo sé – le conto la pelinegra- pero el collar tiene una runa.

- Ya – dijo el confundido.

- Y la runa es una D – conto

- No te sigo Pancy, explícate – dijo exasperado el

- ¡Theo por las zapatillas de Merlín! – chillo Pancy, esto de tener amigos hombres complicaba todo- ¿a quién conocemos que, es muy cercano a Granger, conoce sobre runas antiguas, tiene suficiente dinero para desperdiciar cien galeones en un regalo, y tiene algo que ver con la D?

- Pancy – dijo el castaño mirando fijamente a su amiga que sonreía – no estarás pensando que fue…

- Draco – lo interrumpió – no lo estoy pensando, estoy segura.

- Pero lo conocemos, el no es de dar regalos – dijo con desconfianza.

- Sí, pero el Draco que nosotros conocíamos tampoco era de andan con hijos de Muggles por ahí ¿o sí? – sonrió con suficiencia- Además, sabemos lo ostentoso que suele ser Draco, y ahora que el mismo maneja a su antojo toda la fortuna Malfoy, debe ser mucho peor… Si alguien compra un collar exclusivo para regalarlo, es el.

- Pues – comenzó el castaño tratando de buscar un lado chueco en las teorías de su mejor amiga, pero la verdad es que no encontró ninguno – creo que tienes razón

- La tengo – aseguro.

- Tú crees que Draco… ¿quiere a Granger?

- Pues, no sé si la quiere – dijo ella pensativa – pero lo que si se, es que el está más interesado por ella, de lo que admite. Y si ella utiliza el collar a diario, es porque también lo está.

- Malfoy y Granger – susurro Theo - quien lo diría.

- Hay que averiguar que se traen – expreso con seguridad la bruja

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – pregunto el Slytherin con un deje de inseguridad y se podría decir que hasta miedo en su voz, los planes de Pancy siempre resultaban peligrosos, o terminaban por dejarlos encerrados a todos en los calabozos, como esa vez que quiso delatar a Potter y la directora los dejo como sucios presos, aunque gracias a eso ninguno tuvo que enfrentar a los mortifagos, y el por su parte se gano el escape perfecto de una muerte segura por manos de su propio padre. –

- No lo sé – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano del castaño – pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Draco no se consideraba un conocedor del género femenino, la verdad jamás se había preocupado por intimar -emocionalmente- con ninguna de sus compañeras de cama, nunca fue bueno escuchando problemas, ni prestando su hombro para llorar, nada, nunca había estado como apoyo para una mujer, en una de sus crisis, y así había vivido feliz sus 18 años, Odiaba de sobremanera las escenitas dramáticas que montaban las mujeres de Slytherin, y todas en general.

Pero al ver la brillante mirada de la castaña, colmada de lagrimas de frustración algo en su interior se removió, sintió la necesidad de acunarla en sus brazos, de hacerla sentir bien, pero se contuvo, el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no hacían esas cosas, así que solo se limito en mantenerla cogida del antebrazo, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada tímidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el mirándola

- No puedo – repitió ella bajando la mirada-

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- No lo sé – chillo- no puedo hacerlo.

- No te entiendo – dijo él un poco frustrado, no le gustaba verla de esa forma – tu nunca has tenido problemas con otros hechizos, es más, siempre eres la primera en hacerlos bien, la mayoría de las veces en tu primer intento Granger.

- Yo, no lo sé – susurro- algo no me permite hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el descolocado por la respuesta de la leona.

- Es como algo en mi interior me que prohíbe hacerlo – explico ella con un hilo de voz.

- Eso no tiene sentido – culmino el – no es como si hubieses sido marcada con magia oscur… – pero se detuvo al comprende, ella si había sido marcada- eso es, por eso no puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto ella mirando con los ojos hinchados al rubio.

- Muéstrame tu antebrazo – exigió el con voz firme-

- ¡NO! – respondió abruptamente ella, sosteniendo su brazo

- Ahora Granger – Bramo desesperado el Slytherin.

- Que no – dijo ella

- Tu viste la Mía – susurro arrastrando las palabras – es lo justo

- Yo – dijo ella, desesperada, en verdad no quería hacerlo, no sentía vergüenza por su marca, la verdad siempre la mostraba, sentía una especie de orgullo por ella, porque eso era, y tenerla ahí, le recordaba constantemente sus metas, sus propósitos y sobre todo, le recordaba que jamás debía dejar de luchar por la igualdad, pero no quería mostrársela a él justamente, por que el estaba un tanto implicado el ella, aunque sabía que de una forma u otra, no saldría de esa aula sin mostrarle su brazo al rubio – Vale

Draco observo como la castaña subía delicadamente la maga de su Jersey Rojo con una H en el centro y dejaba al descubierto la piel dorada de su antebrazo izquierdo, que a simple vista no tenia diferencia alguna del derecho.

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto acercando su mano al antebrazo de la castaña.

- Si – respondió con seguridad, observando como el rubio con sumo cuidado tomaba su antebrazo entre sus largos dedos y lo observaba, no tuvo que mirar su rostro para saber que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, porque sus dedos se tensionaron en torno a ella.

- No la había visto antes – susurro con vos calmada el, mientras su pulgar rosaba con sumo cuidado las letras sobresalientes en la liza y suave piel de la castaña, letras que claramente formaban "Sangre sucia" – Pensaba que no había quedado nada de ellas.

- Pues – dijo ella sonriendo observando los cuidadosos toques del rubio sobre sus cicatriz – tu tía hizo un gran trabajo – se arrepintió al instante, ella no debía haber dicho algo como eso – Lo siento yo no…

- Tranquila – la interrumpió el alzando el rostro sonriéndole, soltando suavemente su antebrazo – es la verdad, esa… mujer sabía bien como torturar y marcar a la gente.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo esta vez la leona, estirando su propia muñeca hasta el antebrazo izquierdo del Slytherin

- Yo – dijo con inseguridad, lo que menos quería era volver a ver la misma mirada de la clase de Fleen en los ojos de la castaña, pero el sabia que ella insistiría – está bien.

Con parsimonia el repitió lo hecho esa misma mañana, alzo la manga de su túnica y de la camisa absolutamente blanca, dejando a la luz, la horrible marca tenebrosa, tatuada en su brazo. Sintió como se estremecía al sentir los cálidos dedos de la Gryffindor alrededor de su brazo, y se tenso un poco cuando ella coloco uno de sus dedos justo en la marca.

- No la toques – susurro , casi desesperadamente, ella no podía ensuciar sus delicadas manos tocando algo tan bajo como su asquerosa marca – Por favor

- ¿Te hice daño? – dijo rápidamente ella corriendo sus dedos

- No, es solo que… tu no deberías tocarla – explico- es asqueroso que te rebajes a eso.

- ¿Rebajarme? – susurro – no me estoy rebajando y no tiene nada de degradante que lo haga.

- Ya es vergonzoso tenerla ahí – susurro volteando el rostro, no quería mirarla, se sentía repentinamente tan débil e insignificante a su lado – no lo hagas.

- No deberías avergonzarte Malfoy –respondió tranquilamente

- ¿Ah no? – escupió con desagrado- Quieres que vaya por ahí mostrando mi marca, regodeándome por ser un asqueroso mortifago

- ¡ERAS! – chillo ella- y deberías sentirte orgulloso de tenerla ahí, como prueba de lo que fuiste.

- ¿ORGULLOSO? – Bramo el

- Si – respondió- porque estas marcado por una mala elección, pero aun así, te arrepentiste, y si estás aquí, si estas libre, si te concedieron una segunda oportunidad, es porque esta marca – dijo colocando su mano alrededor del tatuaje, cubriéndolo con su palma- no determina quién eres ahora.

- Eso no tiene sentido – susurro el

- Claro que lo tiene – dijo ella buscando su mirada- yo no me avergüenzo de tener inscrito en mi brazo "Sangre sucia" porque eso no determina quién soy, sé que soy más que una asquerosa impura, y tu Malfoy, tu eres mucho más que un Mortifago.

- Yo, preferiría ser impuro, hasta un Squip que continuar con esta asquerosa marca – contesto mientras ponía su palma encima de la mano de la castaña, apretándola un poco – no hay nada de que enorgullecerme Granger.

- Sí que lo hay – dijo ella mirándolo- Tu, cambiaste, salvaste mi vida y la de mis amigos, y que tengas esa marca, solo recuerda que como humano cometiste errores, pero ahora, el presente te muestra que los corregiste.

- Solo hice lo que debía hacer – respondió con un hilo de voz – al salvarlos solo hice lo correcto, eso no me hace una gran persona.

- Al Salvarnos, elegiste el camino correcto, al tomar esa decisión te separaste de los mortifagos, al hacer eso, Mascarte tu diferencia con todos ellos – explico ella sonriéndole- Y eso… eso si te hace una gran persona.

- Pues no me siento así – respondió

- Es porque no crees en ti mismo – dijo con sorna, pero su cara se torno seria de repente – creí que esta marca desaparecería con el tiempo.

- Yo igual – dijo el- se ha aclarado, pero no parece que vaya a desaparecer por un tiempo

- ¿Y ya, no sientes nada con ella?

- Hace meses que no – explico- pero luego de la batalla, algunos mortifagos llamaban constantemente, y se mantuvo así durante todo el verano.

- Debió doler ¿no? – pregunto mirando de nuevo la marca ahora Gris oscuro en el brazo blanco de su compañero.

- ¿Las Llamadas de los mortifagos?

- No, que te marcaran de esta forma – susurro ella

- Es peor que cualquier cruciatus – sentencio el- es espantoso.

- ¿Como lo hacían? O ¿Quién te lo hizo?

- Mi tía Bellatix – sonrió al mencionarla – ella siempre marcaba a los nuevos, supongo que causar dolor le resultaba, fascinante.

- ¿Y como lo hizo? – siempre había sentido curiosidad por la forma como los mortifagos eran marcados, debía ser magia oscura, muy oscura, porque jamás había leído algo parecido a eso.

- Era un hechizo, creado por Voldemort – explico- doloroso, se supone que debe serlo para mostrar tus verdaderas ganas de servirle.

- Eso es de Barbaros – exclamo Hermione

- Lo sé – contesto el- pero es un plan magnifico, es horrible, pero no se puede negar que es algo muy inteligente, al marcarte te vuelves totalmente dependiente de Él, toda tu vida de ese momento en adelante girara en torno a servirle fielmente, si no quieres sufrir sus represalias.

- No lo entiendo – dijo ella- ¿no podían abandonar la causa?

- Claro que podíamos – dijo el- pero con la marca, es más sencillo encontrarte si tratas de esconderte, un solo rose accidental de tu dedo con la marca, en un momento de llamado, te traslada justo a donde te llaman, y con el dolor que ejerce la marca cuando alguien nos convocaba, es casi imposible no tratar de acariciarla para calmarlo.

- ¿Y si otra persona era la que te tocaba?

- No sucedía nada – respondió - la magia de la marca solo reconoce al portador, y no puede trasportar a otra persona, ni siquiera si planean secuestrarla, por eso es que podemos volar, para trasportar a víctimas.

- ¿Volar? – repitió ella impresionada – ¿como lo hacía tu padrino?

- Exactamente – dijo el

- ¿Tú puedes hacerlo? – exclamo impresionada

- En teoría, lo hice solo un par de veces – se aclaro la garganta- yo no salía a buscar impuros, o a matar por placer, pase todo el tiempo durante la guerra, encerrado en Malfoy Manor.

- ¿Por qué? No lo tomes a mal Malfoy, pero se supone que eras un Mortifago, debías hacer cosas de Mortifagos ¿no? – dijo con duda.

- No me ofende, y ahora que lo pienso, si de algo puedo enorgullecerme es de que jamás Granger, torture a nadie, puro o impuro, jamás lo hice – explico con voz clara y segura – claro que me gane yo las torturas por no hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te torturaban por no hacerlo?

- Pues, la mayoría del tiempo, según Bella, eso me endurecería el alma, y me haría capaz de cumplir mi misión – explico calmadamente

- Bellatrix Lestange era una perra- dijo molesta, ella odiaba a esa mujer, con cada poro de su piel.

- Lo era – aseguro

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – susurro

- Ya lo estás haciendo – respondió con sorna – pero si pregunta

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer en los Éxtasis?

- No quiero hablar sobre eso – respondió

- Malfoy, yo no puedo hacer las maldiciones imperdonables, ni siquiera contra un estúpido muñeco… no hay nada más vergonzoso que eso.

- Si lo hay – concluyo con seguridad

- ¿Qué es?

- Granger – susurro – No necesitas saberlo

- Por favor – suplico

- Yo – comenzó el agachando la cabeza y alejándose unos pasos de la leona que lo seguía con la mirada – no puedo conjurar un Patronus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Tu mismo me has dicho que tienes recuerdos felices, es tan sencillo como eso – respondió con seguridad

- No es tan fácil… es otro inconveniente de la marca, al tatuarnos, nos extraen toda posibilidad de realizar un encantamiento protector – explico-

- ¿Pero para que le serviría eso a Voldemort?

- Fácil…. ¿Para qué sirve un Patronus?

- Para protección contra los Dementores claro – respondió

- Si, y ¿los dementores trabajan para?

- Voldemort – susurro – al ser incapaces de fabricar un Patronus no podían defenderse de los dementores – dijo mas para sí misma que para el rubio, que sonreía por la suspicacia de la leona, a la cual no le había costado nada llegar a la verdadera conclusión- y si no podían defenderse, eran indefensos contra estos.

- Exacto, así que, si algún día necesitaba acabar con alguno sin siquiera tocarnos, le pedía a un Dementor que nos besara – termino el

- Eso es Horrendo – chillo la leona horrorizada por la sola idea- ¿Alguna vez lo hizo?

- Muchas, aunque casi siempre, solo los entregaba a los dementores para torturarlos hasta la demencia – explico- y el resto teníamos que observar, como si se tratara de una lección de clase.

- Merlín – dijo ella con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas, de solo imaginarlo se estremecía de terror- eso es… ¿y a ti te atacaron alguna vez?

- No, jamás me gane ese castigo, pero lo vi tanto, que es como si lo hubiesen hecho conmigo

- No puedo creerlo, todo es peor de lo que podía haberme imaginado nunca – expreso con angustia- ¿y tú nunca intentaste hacerlo, jamás intentaste invocar tu Patronus?

- Ningún Mortifago puede hacerlo Granger – repitió – por la marca

- Pero Snape si podía –aseguro – yo vi sus recuerdos, y vi su Patronus, una cierva, al igual que Lily Evans.

- Mi padrino era un gran mago – respondió con tranquilidad y con claro orgullo en su voz – el podía hacer millones de cosas que nosotros, ni siquiera soñaríamos con lograr.

- Tú también lo eres, creo que deberías intentar hacerlo.

- Es absurdo

- No lo es, inténtalo.

- Lo hare – dijo el rubio alzando el rostro hacia la castaña- con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tu intentes hacer las maldiciones imperdonables – respondió

- Yo no puedo hacerlo – rugió con cansancio la castaña.

- Lo harás, yo te ayudare y tú me ayudaras a mi – propuso, aunque solo lo hacía porque ella lo necesitaba, el sabia que en su caso, era imposible ayudarlo de alguna manera-

- No lo sé – dijo un poco confundida- ¿crees que pueda hacerlo?

- Estoy seguro – respondió sonriendo

- Está bien – sonriendo extendió su mano hacia el rubio, para sellar el pacto- ¿es un trato entonces?

- Es un trato – dijo tomando la mano de la castaña con la suya, y atrayéndola hacia el tirando de su muñeca, para quedar cara a cara muy cerca – Y los Malfoy cumplimos nuestros tratos.

- Bien – dijo ella nerviosa, ruborizándose por la cercanía, donde el aliento del rubio empezaba a colarse, ya sofocarle los sentidos-

- Empecemos entonces- dijo el sonriendo, mirando el rosado que se apoderaba el rostro de la castaña, logrando una apariencia sumamente tierna-

* * *

_**POV/Ronald Weasley **_

Ron llevaba media hora caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts, había ido temprano a visitar a Hagrid y ahora caminaba de regreso para lograr ver a su hermana y a su mejor amiga. Desde las Navidades no había podido estar con ninguna, y quería hablar con la castaña, sobre su hermana y su mejor amigo, el sabia que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y esperaba que Hermione pudiera explicarle el por qué.

El semestre en la academia había culminado, y ese día la orden se iba a reunir en Londres, así que aprovechando que Minerva no estaba, se paseo por el castillo como en los viejos días, pero al llegar al hall, escucho una vos familiar, se acercaba rápidamente, pero lo más extraño era la segunda voz, también familiar. Ronald paro el paso y se quedo parado justo en la entrada, escuchando atentamente ambas voces, que según su percepción estaban bastante cerca.

- Joder – dijo divertida la voz masculina- yo lo tendré

- Tu lo tuviste todo el día – exclamo riendo la segunda voz, esa que claramente pertenecía a su mejor amiga- es mi turno.

- Y tu estuviste conmigo y el maniquí todo el día – respondió con sorna la voz que cada vez resultaba más conocida para el pelirrojo – así que yo lo tendré y mañana cuando practiquemos te lo llevas tu.

- Que No – chillo Hermione- dámelo ahora

- No- dijo el chico y al pelirrojo no le quedo duda de que era quien él pensaba, porque al alzar su rostro contemplo un cuerpo alto, delgado y de cabello asquerosamente rubio, a un lado del cuerpo de su mejor amiga – yo lo guardare hoy Granger.

- Malfoy – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho – por Merlín

- Ya te dije que No, eres tan insoportable – dijo riendo, ganándose un ligero puñetazo por parte de la castaña, mientras esta también reía, pero Ronald observo como el rubio al quitar sus ojos de los chocolates de su amiga, se percatado de su presencia y endureció el seño – nos vemos luego Granger

- Oh, está bien – dijo confundida Hermione, pero al voltear su rostro sus dudas se disiparon, por que el pelirrojo la miraba desde la entrada con el rostro terriblemente serio – nos vemos luego Malfoy.

Ronald no se movió, permaneció quieto en la entrada, y tampoco despego sus ojos del rubio, hasta que este desapareció por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, solo cuando su cabellera rubia desapareció, el pelirrojo camino con grandes zancadas hasta llegar a un lado de su amiga castaña que lo miraba extrañada.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione después de algunos segundos de miradas.

- Hermione – respondió el casi en un susurro - ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?

- No puedo creerlo – dijo ella- tienes meses sin verme y lo primero que me preguntas es ¿qué hago con él?

- Tengo meses sin verte y cuando lo hago, te encuentro hablando animadamente con Draco Malfoy – dijo el – creo que merezco que me contestes mi pregunta.

- Merlín Ronald, no puedo creerlo – chillo ella- el y yo estudiamos juntos, es mi compañero.

- Pero no estás en horario de clases Mione – explico el – así que no deberías estar con él.

- Estábamos Practicando – escupió- estudiando ¿si sabes qué es eso?

- Y desde cuando tú ¿estudias con Malfoy por las tardes? – pregunto Ronald, mientras comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

- Llevo todo el año haciéndolo Ronald – Bramo Ella – No entiendo a que se debe el drama.

- A que es ¡DRACO MALFOY DE QUIEN HABLAMOS! – grito molesto el pelirrojo

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea Malfoy? – pregunto arrastrando las palabras al puro estilo Malfoy.

- Que es un Mortifago Mione, el no es seguro.

- Dos cosas Ronald Billius Weasley, Uno: Malfoy ERA un mortifago y no me haría daño y DOS: Creo que en el último de los casos, se cuidarme sola.

- Merlín Hermione, pareciera que no conocieras a Malfoy – dijo Ronald moviendo exageradamente las manos.

- Porque lo conozco se dé que hablo Ron - dijo ella tratando se serenarse, siempre había odiado la facilidad que tenía su mejor amigo para sacarla de sus casillas- Y prefiero no discutir esto contigo.

- Está bien, pero cuando la serpiente te muerda, te acordaras de mi – murmuro el – ¿dónde está mi hermana?

- No lo sé – respondió con fiereza la castaña- quizás en el campo de Quidditch o en la sala común, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – y con esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista de su amigo –

- El te va a lastimar Mione – dijo en voz alta, aunque la castaña ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo – No debes confiar en él.

El pelirrojo se quedo en la entrada unos minutos mas , antes de cruzar las puertas del castillo y encaminarse al campo en busca de su hermana, ignorando por completo como una cabeza rubia había escuchado toda su discusión, y sonreía complacido por haber sido defendido con uñas y dientes por su amiga leona.

* * *

_**3:30pm Aula del Quinto Piso**_

Había pasado justamente una semana desde la discusión con el pelirrojo y ya había recibido una carta de Harry preguntándole sobre su "resiente amistad con el mortifago" según sus palabras, ella había preferido ignorarlas, no tenia animo de pelear por correspondencia con ellos. Además tenía trabajo por hacer y no podía perder tiempo.

Este domingo era la última práctica que tenían el rubio y ella antes de enseñarle sus progresos a Fleen y no es como si hubiesen avanzado mucho estos días. Ella había logrado aplicar una excelente maldición Imperius y una cruciatus algo… regular, pero pensar en la maldición asesina lograba bloquearla, solo había intentado hacerla dos veces y en una ni siquiera había logrado expulsar algo de su varita y en la segunda, el indicador rojo había brillado.

Draco por su parte, había logrado expulsar un poco de neblina plateada, que ya era un progreso, pero no conseguía invocar ni siquiera un Patronus con forma de escudo, y ella empezaba a creer que no podría lograr uno corpóreo jamás.

Había salido temprano de su torre para poder caminar con paciencia hasta el quinto piso, y así no tardarse, aunque en verdad no importaba si salía uno o dos horas antes, el rubio siempre llegaba primero, siempre estaba ahí cuando ella llegaba.

Draco había llegado temprano al aula y había empezado a practicar de nuevo el Patronus – ya que Granger tenía el Maniquí- pero estaba frustrado, la verdad había intentado día y noche durante los últimos siete días ese maldito hechizo y simplemente no podía, no lo lograba, acumulaba sus mejores recuerdos y apenas expulsaba humo plateado.

El había considerado una gran posibilidad que gracias a sus dones Mágicos – realmente grandes- podría lograrlo, al igual que su padrino, pero nada, ni siquiera poniendo todo su esfuerzo lo hacía. Luego de 20 minutos sintió la presencia de la castaña, y al girar se la encontró en el marco de la puerta observándolo.

- Es de mala educación espiar Granger – dijo Draco

- No te estaba espiando – respondió Hermione entrando tranquilamente al aula, y volviendo al tamaño correcto su muñeco – sabias que era cuestión de tiempo para que yo llegara.

- Si lo que tu digas – dijo él con sorna –

- ¿Has logrado algo nuevo? – pregunto

- Si – dijo con falso animo – las nauseas al verte han disminuido mucho Granger – culmino con sorna-

- JAJA – dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Habla por ti, yo aun no consigo hacerlo.

- No mientas Granger – se echo a reír- tu mueres por verme a diario

- Que tu mueras por verme a mí no quiere decir que yo haga lo mismo pequeño Huron – explico con tranquilidad

- Se te acaba el ingenio Leona– respondió el rubio riendo

- Yo por lo menos tuve – dijo esta sonriéndole – no como tú que naciste sin el.

- Ya – respondió, apretando los labios, mientras evitaba reírse – Digamos que tienes razón, eso es lo que aman los sabelotodos ¿no? Tener siempre la razón.

- No lo sé, dímelo tu, que convives a diario con una – respondió frunciendo el seño para no reírse – además creo que tú también eres un sabelotodo Malfoy.

- Yo soy un genio – dijo este- un Genio muy Guapo por cierto.

- ¡Merlín, tienes el ego enorme Rubio! Además Hablo en serio, ¿ha habido cambios con tu Patronus?

- No – dijo el volteando el rostro-

- ¿Puedes intentar de nuevo?

- Vale, pero solo para que veas que nada sucede – dijo con amargura el Rubio, cerró los ojos y se concentro en un recuerdo feliz, pero la escena que acababa de vivir con la castaña, su risa y su falso sarcasmo se cruzaron en su mente en el último instante, justo antes de que su boca nombrara el encantamiento- ¡Expecto Patronum!

El rubio observo como un rayo de luz plateado salió de su varita, un Patronus escudo se expulso asombrándolo tanto que perdió la concentración y solo duro unos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para agotarlo.

- E-es-eso – tartamudeo la castaña mirando al rubio que se había sentado en el suelo- ¡eso estuvo muy bien! ¿Cómo que no habían cambios si acabas de hacer un Patronus escudo malfoy?

- Es la Primera vez que pasa- dijo este con voz cansada- jamás lo había logrado.

- ¿En qué pensaste? porque es obvio que es el recuerdo más fuerte hasta ahora.

- Yo, ehh – dudo, el no podía decirle que había pensando en ella, lo tonaría por loco, además hasta a él le sorprendía esto – en cuando volé en escoba por primera vez – mintió-

- Pero eso ya lo habías utilizado – dijo ella-

- No, no lo había hecho

- ¿Seguro?

- Si Granger – aseguro

- Bien, entonces toma, cómelo – dijo ella tendiéndole un trozo de chocolate.

- ¿para qué?

- Comételo, te hará sentir mejor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo mientras miraba el chocolate con caras raras.

- Remus nos lo enseño - respondió con voz triste la leona

- Remus – susurro – El Profesor Lupin, el esposo de mi prima Nymphadora ¿no?

- Si – dijo asintiendo- Remus Lupin, tu.. no conociste a Dora cierto?

- No, mi madre no la nombraba demasiado, y cuando Bellatrix lo hacía era para asegurar que la mataría.

- Y lo Hizo – comento con voz quebrada –

- Si, supongo que cumplió su promesa –

- ¿Su promesa? – pregunto la castaña mirando fijamente al rubio que juagaba en el suelo con su varita.

- Si, el día que hablaban sobre el traslado de Potter, ella le prometió a Voldemort que la mataría… a ella y a su esposo.

- No puedo creerlo – Hermione se limpio una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, hablar de Remus y Tonks la ponía sensible – ¿tu estabas?

- Si…

- Ya- asintió-

- Bien, - dijo volviendo sus ojos al chocolate en sus manos-En fin, lo comeré entonces, tú deberías empezar a practicar también.

- Lo hare – aseguro, se limpio las lagrimas y colocando el maniquí justo al frente de ella, cerró los ojos y apuntándolo exclamo la maldición- ¡Imperio! – como se suponía que pasara, inmediatamente el indicador se torno verde.

- Práctica la cruciatus – recomendó el rubio sentado aun el piso – no sigas con esa, ya la haces bien.

- Bien – dijo ella respirando pesadamente, apuntando de nuevo - ¡Crucio! – exclamo y la luz naranja brillo en el torso, casi burlonamente- Ugg no puedo hacerlo mejor – chillo

- Porque no intentas imaginarte que es alguien a quien odies, alguien asqueroso, repulsivo… quizás tu propio reflejo sirva – dijo con sorna

- Intentare imaginar que eres tu – dijo ella sonriendo, pero inmediatamente perdió la sonría- esto esta empezando a molestarme – comento con voz triste.

- Quizás Bellatrix Sirva – susurro Draco

- Puede ser – dijo está volviendo su vista hasta el maniquí, con un encantamiento transfigurador coloco una peluca negra en la cabeza y algo parecido a una túnica de mortifago alrededor del torso- ¿convincente no?

- Aterradoramente parecida – concluyo riendo el rubio- Vale, inténtalo Granger.

- Está bien – Hermione observo a su "Bellatix"al frente y en verdad se concentro en su recuerdo, y como si fuera algo automático alzo su varita en contra del torso y bramo la maldición- ¡CRUCIO! – el hechizo impacto, rompiendo un trozo de la negra túnica y marcando un verde brillante en el indicador

- ¡WOW! – grito Draco incorporándose del suelo, acercándose a la castaña que había trastabillado un poco luego de ver el resultado del hechizo – si que la odias ¿no?

- Eso parece – susurro casi sin voz la leona- fue impresionante ¿verdad?

- Como todo en ti – contesto sin darse cuenta el Slytherin Maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan boca floja.

- ¿cómo? – pregunto Hermione que no había captado lo que había dicho el rubio por observar el hoyo en la túnica del maniquí.

- Que si fue impresionante - mintió aliviado

- Creo que empezare con la maldición asesina – concluyo Hermione, esperanzada.

- Pues si te vas a imaginar que el maniquí es mi tía- dijo observándola- mejor déjame alejarme un poco

- Idiota- dijo riendo.

Media hora, una hora…. Dos horas y media después la castaña había logrado hacer una maldición asesina regular, y para no haber logrado nada anterior mente eso era una gran noticia, el rubio por tu parte manejaba las tres maldiciones a la perfección, por eso solo Hermione se dedicaba a trabajar en el Maniquí, mientras él la observaba, absorto en sus movimientos de varita, y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior para concentrase.

- Creo que no lograre nada mejor por hoy – dijo Hermione bufando cansada mientas se sentaba a un lado del rubio-

- Supongo que es todo por hoy entonces – dijo el mirándola.

- Eso parece – sonrió – es hora de cenar ¿cierto?

- Efectivamente – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para ayudar a Hermione-

- Bien – Hermione tomo la mano del rubio y se incorporo, pero se detuvo antes de recoger sus cosas y giro su rostro a Draco que la miraba desde la puerta – ¿por qué no lo intenta de nuevo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió el ignorando la pregunta más que obvia de la castaña.

- El Patronus – dijo ella girando los ojos

- No Granger – respondió el – vámonos, nos perderemos la cena.

- Anda Malfoy – dijo ella mirándolo

- Vale- resoplo y saco su varita- pero será la última por hoy.

- Bien – dijo sonriendo, algo en su interior le decía que el debía intentarlo de nuevo.

- Bien – repitió el y apunto la varia al frente, cerró los ojos, no sabía que pensar, así que recordó lo que había sucedido hacia unos horas y su cabeza se vio infestada con los recuerdos de cada tarde con Hermione, cada risa, cada discusión sin fundamentos, cada sarcasmo pero sobre todo aquel casi beso luego de navidad, su aliento sobre el suyo, su corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo que el de Él, el aroma a rosas de su espesa cabellera y esos rosados labios tan cerca de los suyos , recordando el bello rostro de la leona entreabrió los labios y bramo con energía el encantamiento - ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El rubio se quedo rígido, ni siquiera se atrevía a pestañear para no perderse la celestial imagen que corría ante sus ojos, de su varita una Cobra Rey se deslizaba, lo envolvía en su luz plateada, como cobijándolo, y el sentía toda la energía y una especie de felicidad que despedía la enorme e imponente serpiente a su paso. Observo como luego de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, la cobra viajo por todo el lugar y entrelazo a la castaña que la miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. El sonrió, la serpiente pareció notarlo y regreso a su dueño, se deslizo entre sus pies y poco a poco dejando un destello plata, desapareció.

Draco dirigió su mirada hasta la castaña que lo miraba atentamente, sin pestañar, sin moverse, ninguno de los dos creía lo que acaban de ver. Hermione en dos zancadas alcanzó el lugar del rubio y con sus manos en los hombros de él lo sacudió mientras gritaba.

- ¡Lo hiciste! – chillo – ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Lo hice – respondió en un susurro el aun sin reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

- ¡Si Draco Lo hiciste! – Grito sin siquiera darse cuenta que por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

- Lo hice Granger – dijo este gritando tanto como ella - ¡LO HICE!

- ¡Draco No puedo creerlo! – dijo colgándose del cuello del rubio abrazándolo, encajando su rostro el hueco de su cuello- ¡Felicidades!

- Gra-Gracias – dijo Draco, que rápidamente coló sus manos, entrelazándolas en la estrecha cintura de la castaña, presionándola más hacia el – Yo tampoco puedo creerlo – susurro

- Yo sabía que-que Po-días – dijo alejando su rostro para mirarlo, quedando a unos centímetros de separación, tanto que sus narices casi rosaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

- Gracias por confiar en mí – susurro con voz ronca sintiendo como Hermione se estremecía entre sus brazos, haciéndolo estremecer a él también- y no hablo solo del Patronus.

- Te lo has ganado – susurro de vuelta ella, alternando su mirada desde los ojos a los labios del rubio y de nuevo sin siquiera notarlo su lengua humedecía su labio inferior, incitando sin saber al hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura – Gracias por dejar que me acercara a ti.

- Gracias a ti por eso – dijo y sin pensarlo, recorto la distancia que los separaba, fundiéndose en ese tan esperado beso, un beso tímido, dulce y suave.

La castaña se sostuvo de la chaqueta negra del rubio porque sentía que sus rodillas no serian capaces de soportar su propio peso, una de sus manos viajo por el fuerte pecho del muchacho, y acaricio tiernamente la nuca de este, que se erizaba a su paso, entrelazo sus dedos con los mechones ahora largos de el pelo platinado de Draco que era muchísimo más suave de lo que ella pensaba, y sintió que volaba, que el piso en sus pies desaparecía y que lo único que la mantenía firme eran las manos de Slytherin una que descansaba aun en su cintura y la otra que se aferraba en su nuca.

Draco corrió su mano sobre su cintura, abarcándola toda, aferrándola como si sintiera miedo de que ella desapareciera, jamás había sentido algo parecido, pero estaba seguro que de ser posible, se quedaría así el resto de su existencia, cumpliendo su sueño subió su muñeca por su espalda y la entrelazo en sus espesos risos castaños, sintiendo el olor a rosas que estos despedían, ladeo su rostro y con su lengua surco lentamente el labio inferior de Hermione, acariciándolo, pidiendo su permiso para profundizar el beso, y cuando la castaña entreabrió los labios, la lengua del rubio tímidamente busco a su compañera, iniciando una danza sensual pero sobretodo cariñosa.

Luego de algunos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el armonioso momento, sin cortar ese mágico beso, se separaron en busca de oxigeno. Draco aun con su mano en la cintura de la castaña y la otra jugando con los risos de esta, miro a Hermione que ocultaba su ruborizado rostro, y cuando ella alzo su cara y lo miro, el rubio sintió que el aire se cortaba, y ahora acepto perfectamente ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de él siempre que estaba con ella, sintió de nuevo como el aire se volvía denso a su alrededor, el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver absolutamente hermosa, los labios, antes rosa, ahora eran rojos y un poco inflamados y sus ojos cafés brillaban… el jamás pensó que Hermione pudiera verse mejor… pero claramente estaba equivocado.

La castaña devolvió la mirada al rubio y se quedo perpleja, los ojos antes grises del hechicero ahora lucían como plata liquida, brillaban como si dentro de ellos miles de luces quisieran salir, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración agitada, pero lo que más le impresiono fueron los latidos de su corazón, perfectamente sincronizados con los suyos. Observo como el Slytherin abría y cerraba la boca, intentando decir algo que simplemente no salía así que sin pensando, y sintiéndose aun fuertemente abrazada por las manos del rubio, aferrándose de nuevo a su cuello, oculto su rostro en el pecho de Draco… sabia que después de esto deberían hablar, pero ahora no le apetecía nada más que escuchar el compas de sus corazones.

Latiendo al mismo ritmo...

* * *

**_N/A: Buenoo... ahora quiero sus comentarios... muero por leerlos y espero que les gustara tanto como ha mi... el beso en verdad me ha matado, lo plantee en mi cabeza y exactamente así me imaginaba su primer beso... creo que lo he logrado.. pero bueno espero ansiosa sus Reviews... besos y hasta pronto!_**


	7. Chapter 7 El secreto de los Malfoy

_**Capitulo 7: "El secreto de los Malfoy"**_

_****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

**_________¡Hola de nuevo! _**

**_________Bueno pues, les presento lo nuevo una semana después de la ultima act... _**

**_________tuve que cortar el cap... pensaba relatar todo (ustedes entenderán de lo que hablo cuando lean) en un solo chap._**

**_________pero si lo hacia iba a resultar demasiado largo y a mi parecer un tanto pesado, así que los parte en dos, y aunque en el capitulo anterior dije que no creía poder hacer algo mas extenso, tengo que aceptar que me he equivocado... este es mas lago (aunque parezca imposible) que el anterior... _**

**_________cuando lo relate en mi cabeza me lo imaginaba un tanto distinto... pero creo que logre capturar toda la idea.. espero os guste a todas.._**

**_________¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CADA REVIEWS!_**

**_________Sobre todo el de Nurf, cuando recibi el tuyo la verdad lo necesitaba, y me ayudaste a terminar a tiempo esto, espero recibir sus comentarios pronto..._**

**_________Bueno aqui les presento 38 paginas solo para ustedes._**

**_________con todo mi cariño_**

**_________Gracias por seguirme y serle fiel a mi historia_**

**_________Un besote_**

**_________A LEER!_**

* * *

- ¡JODER! – grito Draco exasperado – Para ya

- Dámelo entonces – dijo la castaña estirando su brazo sobre su cabeza, intentando coger el pergamino que flotaba cincuenta centímetros sobre ella- ¡MALFOY!

- No – respondió el rubio con tranquilidad, apoyándose en la estantería de la Biblioteca, cambiado el pergamino de mano, pues su brazo derecho se había cansado de sostenerlo en el aire- Es mi turno.

- Claro que no – susurro en todo amenazante aunque el temor que podía infundir su voz, lo eliminaba totalmente el que estuviera dando saltitos como una niña – bájalo ¡Ahora!

- Que no Granger, no lo voy a bajar hasta que pares de comportarte como una cría malcriada – explico Draco quien miraba a Hermione, apretando los labios para no reírse de su berrinche- Tu escribiste la redacción anterior, es mi turno.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo – se quejo la leona bajando los brazos en un claro gesto de derrota – por favor

- Eres tan insoportable – respondió el rubio que por fin había bajado su brazo adolorido, y mirando fijamente a Hermione, tendió su mano entregándole el blanco papel- Vale, escribe.

- ¿En verdad? – dijo ella mirando la mano que le tendía el pergamino.

- Tómalo antes de que me arrepienta – contesto arrastrando las palabras – y el próximo es mío.

- ¡Vale! – dijo ella sonriéndole – díctame entonces.

Draco observo como la leona tomaba asiento y con pluma en mano se preparaba para iniciar el trabajo, Bufo cansado, llevaban media hora discutiendo por quien escribía, ambos amaban hacerlo, así que ya era costumbre para todos en la biblioteca observar la divertida escena justo antes de que La señora Pince los mandara a callar, o alguno de los dos cediera ante el otro. Tardaron dos horas en terminar el trabajo de runas, era una traducción extensa, pero ambos eran diestros en el tema, así que no les había costado demasiado.

Era viernes y aunque se suponía que debían estar en clases con Fleen, habían tenido la tarde libre, el profesor Nicolás había suspendido las clases pues tenía que reunirse con unos representantes del ministerio, para comunicarles los cambios de planes en torno a los éxtasis de Malfoy, como el había logrado hacer un Patronus corpóreo y se lo había demostrado a su profesor a primera hora del lunes, pues no habían excusas para que el presentara un examen distinto.

Media hora después de salir de la biblioteca, la leona y el joven Slytherin se encontraban tumbados bajo la sombra de un árbol, a la orilla del lago – como siempre- habían adelantado la mayoría de sus deberes, y al no tener nada que hacer un viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, acostarse a mirar el azul del cielo, solía ser muy tentador.

- ¿Iras a tu casa el domingo? – pregunto Draco mientras conjuraba una pequeña llama, jugando con esta en el aire

Ese domingo, el expreso partiría con los estudiantes que visitarían su hogar por pascuas, Draco planeaba ir a Londres, no pretendía quedarse en ese colegio, y mucho menos solo, Theo Blaise y Pansy irían a sus casas, y seguramente Hermione también lo haría.

- No, me quedare aquí – respondió ella – pasare mis últimas pascuas en Hogwarts.

- Pensaba que irías con tus padres – comento el ,

- No, ellos irán a visitar a una tía – contesto ella, conjurando un poco de agua, apagando la llama del rubio - ¿tu iras a la tuya?

- Si – comento mientras arrugaba el seño mirando el punto donde el agua de Hermione había apagado su llama, y en ese momento una loca idea recorrió su mente, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su boca -¿Por qué no vienes a Malfoy Manor, conmigo?

- ¿A tu casa? – dijo Hermione sentándose, volteando el rostro hacia el rubio que la miraba sin inmutarse, como si su propuesta fuese algo totalmente normal – ¿con tus padres?

- Oh bueno, podemos quedarnos en un hotel si lo que quieres es estar a solas conmigo – respondió el con socarronería –

- Que idiota – susurro ella avergonzada poniendo los ojos en blanco – en fin, gracias por la oferta pero creo que no seria bienvenida en tu casa.

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió el incorporándose para mirar fijamente a la castaña

- Pues no lo sé, - Hermione tomo su barbilla como considerando sus ideas y luego miro al rubio con mala cara- quizás será el hecho de que tus padres me odian – respondió tranquilamente ella

- Eso no es cierto… que no te amen no quiere decir que te odien – dijo el dándole una pequeña sonrisa ladeada a ella.

- Merlín Malfoy, tus padres me matarían, si me atrevo a poner uno de mis impuros pies dentro de tu Mansión – escupió sin pensarlo, pero dos segundos después sus manos taparon su boca, en un vano intento de atrapar las palabras que acaban de salir – Lo lamento, no quise decir eso. – sabía que su pequeño chiste podía molestar mucho al rubio.

- Bueno, así lo desearan, no creo que puedan hacerlo de todas formas – dijo en un susurro – en fin, le escribiré a mi madre para decirle que vendrás.

- ¿QUE? – respondió ella – Yo no he dicho que lo hare.

- Pero si lo harás, yo te he invitado y tu vendrás – aseguro – además dudo que tengas algo mejor que hacer, aquí, sin tus amigos, por que supongo que ellos si irán con sus familias.

- Bueno, Ginny se quedara aquí también – Mintió, ella sabía que la pelirroja iría a la Madriguera, y se suponía que ella también lo haría, pero no pensaba hacerlo, no quería volver a pasar por el ánimo de navidad, no tenía ganas pasar siete días entre dramas amorosos o el sentimiento de pérdida que rodeaba a ambos padres Weasley, y que lograba deprimirla a ella –

- Ella ira a ver a Potter, saldrá con Wood o te dejara por el Quidditch – respondió

- Yo, Bu-eno… - dijo, no sabía que responderle, una parte de ella se había paralizado de la felicidad, jamás pensó que él la invitaría a su casa, con su familia, eso era un paso muy grande en su relación, si era que podía llamar a "lo suyo" una relación, pero otra parte, su parte cuerda, le decía que no debía ir, , estaba hablando de la familia Malfoy, por más que Draco hubiese cambiado, su padre seguía siendo Lucius Malfoy, el mortifago, y su Madre… la hermana de la mujer que la había torturado, marcado y casi, asesinado – No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea.

- Ya – dijo el – bueno no será la mugrienta casa de la comadreja, o la casa materna de mi madre, que termino en las manos de Potter, pero Malfoy Manor no está mal – Draco se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – no del todo mal.

- Sabes que a tus padres no le gustara que me lleves – explico ignorando la manera en como se había referido a la madriguera, ella amaba esa casa – no me gusta incomodar.

- Te aseguro que mi Madre no se molestara – aseguro – y mi padre… él ni siquiera notara nuestra presencia.

- No lo sé Malfoy – respondió jugando con una pequeña rama entre sus dedos.

- Ahora mismo le escribiré a mi madre para decirle que vendrás y son mis últimas palabras Granger – respondió y dicho esto se tumbo de nuevo

- Eres insoportable – susurro ella sin mirarlo, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al considerar que pasaría toda una semana junto a él… solos

- Tus eres mucho peor – comento – no te quejes.

- Entonces, iremos a tu casa – susurro

- Eso parece- dijo el sonriendo, no podía creer que en verdad ella iría con él.

- Si hace un año me hubiesen dicho que pasaría mis vacaciones de pascuas contigo, me hubiese reído mucho – comento

- Yo quizás hubiese maldecido a la persona – respondió riendo

- Esto es extraño – concluyo

- Tu eres extraña – susurro con socarronería

- JAJA – dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No crees que deberías decirle a los Muggles que tienes por padres? – explico el – Supongo que se preocuparan por la seguridad de su querida hija impura, aunque considerando que nunca vas con ellos, debería suponer que no te quieren.

- Les escribiré luego – comento son todo el sarcasmo posible– si muero en Malfoy Manor, por lo menos sabrán donde reclamar mi cadáver.

- O quizás Lucius se encargue de desaparecerlo antes de que lleguen – dijo el riendo por su negro humor – y también puede encargarse de ellos dos si van por tu cuerpo a la Mansión, sabes, nosotros los mortifagos somos especialistas en eliminar problemas.

- No lo dudo – contesto volviendo su rostro para mirar al rubio que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa –

- No deberías hacerlo – susurro

- Eres de lo peor- contesto ella golpeando suavemente la pierna del Slytherin.

- Lo sé – contesto él con fingida inocencia.

Hermione se tumbo junto al rubio, mirando el cielo sobre ellos, pero el ruido de alguien caminando de prisa hacia ellos hizo que ambos se levantaran para mirar al joven moreno que traía una copia del Profeta entre sus manos.

- Dean – dijo Hermione a su amigo que la miraba con el rostro cubierto de preocupación- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí, bueno no – respondió rascándose la nuca, pasando su mirada desde Hermione hasta el rubio que lo miraba como si el estuviese loco –

- No te sigo – respondió ella empezando a angustiarse- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que es mejor que lo veas tu misma – respondió tendiéndole el periódico que traía

Hermione miro extrañada el profeta pero al leer el titulo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formo una perfecta "O" le tomo un par de segundos leer todo el artículo de la primera plana, al terminar le entrego el diario al rubio y se puso de pie

- Yo tengo que irme, tengo que hacer algo, esto no puede ser cierto – dijo ella mirando al rubio que leía el texto del periódico

- Si, tienes que irte – aseguro el terminando de leer el periódico – nos vemos en mas tarde.

Vale – dijo ella sonriendo y encaminándose de vuelta - ¡escríbele a tu madre! – grito luego de caminar un gran tramo.

- ¡Ahora mismo Granger! – grito de vuelta riendo, pero sus ojos descendieron hasta el profeta, mirando la foto que delataba una terrible, pero al mismo tiempo, increíble noticia.

El rubio leyó de nuevo el periódico y para después apuntarlo con su varita y convertirlo en un montón de cenizas. Moría por saber cómo resultaría todo después de esto.

* * *

_**POV/Ginny**_

Ginny había pasado la tarde del viernes charlando animadamente con Gwendolyn, había ido al campo con la intención de encontrar a Oliver, pero él no estaba ahí, porque tenía un partido muy importante, así que se había retirado por la mañana, y no volvería hasta la cena.

Ella y la pelinegra, habían entrenado con dos niñas mas, las puntuaciones de la beca eran un secreto, así que ninguna se confiaba. Cerca de las cinco, Ginny se despidió de sus amigas para pasar por las duchas antes de ir a cenar.

Paso una hora "remojándose" como decía ella, antes de enfundarse con sus ropas limpias y subir con parsimonia a al gran comedor, esperaba poder ver a Oliver antes del toque de queda. Al llegar, noto algo extraño en el ambiente, desde que había cruzado el hall, noto como varios alumnos la miraban y susurraban cosas pero los ignoro. Entro al comedor y percibió como muchas miraras la vigilaban desde las cuatro mesas, alzo el rostro y con tranquilidad tomo asiento en su mesa, noto que sus amigos no estaban pero no importaba en realidad, ella no pensaba permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tomo un trozo de pastel de riñón y ensalada, no cenaría demasiado, no tenía mucha hambre… pero no pudo continuar, habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde que había comenzado a comer cuando las miradas incesantes del resto del alumnado la sacaron de sus casillas, con un movimiento brusco aparto su comida y se puso de pie. Lanzado miradas envenenadas a todos aquellos que pudo, salió del comedor a grandes zancadas.

Cruzo las puertas de roble y se sentó en una banca, bajo la luz de la luna, para tranquilizarse. Se exalto al sentir una mano en su hombro y alzo el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos pardos de Oliver, que la miraban de la misma forma que el resto del mundo el Hogwarts.

- Tu también – chillo Ginny apartando el hombro de la mano del guardián

- ¿Yo qué? –dijo Oliver sentándose al frente de la pelirroja

- Tu también me miras así, como si estuviera enferma, o como si algo muy malo hubiese pasado conmigo – contesto exasperada, odiaba que la miraran con lastima, y más aun cuando no había ocurrido nada – no sé qué demonios le sucede a todos, pero estoy comenzando a molestarme.

- No lo sabes – contesto el mirando con preocupación a Ginny que frunció el seño por sus palabras

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto

- Esto – dijo el mintiendo su mano en el bolso que traía en un hombro, sacando un ejemplar del profeta, de ese día – deberías leerlo

- ¿Por? – respondió mirando extraño la mano que le tendía el periódico

- Léelo – dijo él.

Ginny tomo de mala gana el periódico de la mano del hechicero y lo extendió, entendió de inmediato el por qué de las miradas del mundo, sus ojos recorrieron la imagen que enmarcaba el gran título de la portada y sintió que su corazón se tuvo, lentamente leyó el artículo.

_Del rojo al rubio_

_Por Hermelinda Scott_

_El pasado sábado 8 de abril, en altas horas de la noche un corresponsal del profeta obtuvo una noticia que todos en el diario aseguramos, sorprenderá a más de uno. En la entrada de un Pug, en Londres Muggle, encontramos al joven Harry James Potter, pero no se hallaba solo, estaba acompañado de una despampánate mujer._

_El niño que vivió estaba en la compañía de la joven aurora, Laurent Sullivan, de procedencia francesa. La rubia del ministerio, quien fue estudiante de la __Academia Beauxbatons__, fue vista con el salvador del mundo mágico a la salida de un disco Muggle. Ambos caminaban justos, tomados de la mano, en una situación muy poco fraternal. _

_Intentamos acercarnos a la joven aurora, pero se negó a darnos una réplica, o a negar la noticia, lo que nos hace pensar en la veracidad de los hechos, aunque las fotos – ver página 2- no dejan cabida a dudas. Harry Potter no ha negado, ni afirmado lo ocurrido con la bruja._

_Según fuentes confidenciales, muy cercanas a ambos involucrados, los jóvenes brujos mantienen una relación en secreto hace aproximadamente un mes. No es la primera vez que vemos al joven brujo en una situación parecida con una mujer. Pero esto nos lleva a la pregunta que muchos se están haciendo justo ahora._

_¿Qué ha pasado con la pelirroja? No eran un secreto para el mundo mágico, que nuestro salvador mantenía una relación con la heroína de Guerra y ahora concursante por la beca en las Arpías de Hollyhead, la hermosa Ginevra Weasley. Como todos sabemos ambos brujos mantenían un noviazgo desde antes de la guerra. Y había planes boda para cuando la pequeña de la famosa familia pelirroja terminaras sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Ginny paso la pagina del extenso artículo, no le interesaba saber los detalles, miro la foto que descansa en la paste superior, donde se veía claramente a Harry tomado de la mano de una rubia, se notaba como la acercaba a él y desaparecía del lugar. Lo que relataba el periódico resultaba ser bastante real.

- Esto sí que explica todo – comento cerrando el profeta, devolviéndoselo a Oliver.

- Pesaba que lo habías leído ya – susurro el mirando con preocupación la cara inexpresiva de la pelirroja.

- No, no lo había hecho – comento- estuve toda la tarde en el campo.

- Oh – dijo el - ¿estás bien?

- No y Si – respondió mirándolo – no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, pero, de igual forma me duele enterarme así.

- ¿esperabas que Potter te engañara?- pregunto sorprendido, mencionando el apellido de su antiguo compañero de equipo con repulsión.

- Esperaba que consiguiera a otra mujer – corrigió – supongo que se canso de mi.

- Por Merlín Ginny, no hables como si esto fuera tu culpa- dijo el mirándola- el te ha engañado y tu intentas culparte.

- Tu no lo entiendes Oliver – dijo poniéndose de pie – quiero estar sola.

- Ginny, lo lamento, si dije algo que te molestara – se excuso, sabía que ella lo que menos necesitaba ahora era alguien que le gritara, pero verla así por culpa del maldito de Potter hacia que su sangre hirviera- si necesitas algo.

- Tranquilo – dijo ella acercándose para besar la mejilla del joven castaño – nos vemos mañana.

- Bien – dijo viéndola darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la entrada del hall, pero antes de cruzar las puertas se volteo para mirarlo - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Ganaron Hoy? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Si – contesto – 200 a cero, no lograron marcar.

- ¡Felicidades! – contesto sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta para desaparecer por las grandes puertas.

Ginny corrió hasta su sala común, no quería si quiera percatarse de la mirada de todos, no quería ver a nadie, o por lo menos a nadie que la mirara con lastima. Al llegar, encontró su sala común complemente sola - lo que resultaba raro, la mayoría del tiempo, a esa hora estaba abarrotada de los leones, que llegaban de denar - solo la silueta de alguien recostado en el sillón llamo su atención, poco a poco se acerco hasta poder ver el rostro de quien se encontraba mirando el fuego y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con su amiga castaña.

- ¡Mione! – dijo Ginny sonriendo -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te esperaba – contesto corriéndose un poco para que Ginny se sentara a su lado - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – dijo ella, sabiendo que hablaba sobre Harry – mentiría si te dijera que me sorprendió

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- ¿Qué me engañaba? – pregunto, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su amiga – No, pero digamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

- Matare a Potter – aseguro Hermione tomando las manos de Ginny – no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así.

- Déjalo – respondió la pelirroja apretando la mano de su amiga- está todo bien, creo que tú misma sabes que las cosas entre nosotros, estaban Mal

- Pero no es excusa para que buscara a otra Ginny – contesto ella, aunque Harry fuese su mejor amigo, no pretendía defenderlo por hacerle algo tan bajo a Ginny –

- Vamos Mione- dijo ella mirándola- tu sabes que lo nuestro no iba bien, y que él se interesara en otra no me sorprende, sabes que a mí ya me ha empezado a interesar otro – repuso, ella le había comentado su interés por Oliver a su amiga, aunque había asegurado que solo lo encontraba atractivo, para evitar la lluvia de preguntas por parte de la castaña –

- Ginny pero no es excusa, el debió hablar contigo, debió contarte, por lo menos debieron dejarse antes de que buscara a la primera mujer que le guiñara un ojo – chillo indignada la leona.

- Sé que no lo es , pero creo que si yo no pienso hacer nada al respecto, nadie debe hacerlo, al final la única afectada se supone que soy yo, así que espero que respeten mi decisión – le explico

- ¿No hablaras con él? – contesto Hermione, que luego de escuchar lo dicho pero la pelirroja, entendió que en verdad, ella estaba bien.

- Claro que lo hare – repuso – ahora mismo pensaba escribirle, y si es posible, espero verlo ahora que vayamos a la Madriguera, Harry es parte de la familia y no quiero que deje de serlo por un error de ambos – explico- Yo lo amo, pero sé que no podemos ni debemos estar juntos, lo nuestro simplemente no funciono, no quiero que se aleje, espero que podamos ser amigos.

- ¿Después de todo esto, quieres ser su amiga? – Ginny siempre había logrado impresionar a Hermione, pero con esto, la había descolocado.

- Claro que si, además fuimos amigos antes de todo esto, antes de siquiera pensar en tener algo – dijo ella sonriendo – el error es de ambos, solo que él lo cometió primero… las cosas se iban a acabar tarde o temprano, todo esto solo apresuro el momento

- ¿Y no crees que tu familia este molesta con él? – conociendo a los Weasley y siendo Ginny la más pequeña, seguro que si lo estaban.

- Supongo que lo estarán, pero hablare con ellos y les contare todo, les contare sobre Oliver, y sobre la situación de mi relación con Harry – aseguro – no dejare a Harry solo.

- Eres impresionante – respondió Hermione – la verdad me alegra que estés bien.

- Viniendo de ti, es un gran alago – contesto Ginny – en fin, deberíamos empacar para no tener que hacerlo el domingo ¿no crees?

- Ginny – susurro Hermione – yo no iré a la madriguera

- ¿qué? ¿por qué? – pregunto – No pensaras quedarte sola aquí

- No, yo tengo otros… planes – susurro

- ¿A dónde iras? – pregunto

- Yo, Bu-bueno, iré a, yo i-iré a – contesto, no podía decirle que iría la casa del rubio, porque tendría que contarle todo… y no estaba preparada

- ¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! –bramo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga que se había hundido en su asiento – me contaras a donde iras Ahora mismo.

La castaña resoplo, sabía que cuando a su amiga pelirroja se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie lograba sacárselo, si ahora se había propuesto saber sus planes… haría hasta lo imposible por saberlo.

* * *

_**Habitaciones femeninas del 7mo curso, Torre de Gryffindor.**_

Hermione había tomado de la mano a su inquita amiga pelirroja y logro obligarle a subir hasta sus dormitorios, ahí ambas entraron en la cama de la castaña, cerrando las cortinas, encantándolas y conjurando un Muffliato. Hermione sabía que cuando relatara todo lo ocurrido, necesitarían el hechizo si no quería que toda la torre se enterara.

Una vez todo estaba preparado las dos leonas se encontraban sentadas en la cama, de frete, con las piernas entrelazadas como solían hacerlo los indios, Hermione tomo aire, tratando de armarse de valor, lo necesitaría.

- ¿Por qué demonios necesitamos todo esto, es tan malo lo que tienes que contarme? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando intensamente a la castaña.

- Sí, bueno, algo así – dijo ella jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

- ¿A dónde demonios piensas ir, porque para que te pongas de esa forma debe ser muy serio?

- Bien – comenzó ella – antes de responder a esa pregunta, necesito contarte algo.

- Ya- dijo ella- suéltalo entonces.

- Pero debes prometer que no dirás nada y que esperaras hasta el final para preguntarme lo que sea ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale! – susurro Ginevra ansiosa por lo que fuera que tenía que contar su mejor amiga, jamás la había visto así antes.

Hermione aspiro profundamente, miro a la pelirroja unos segundos, y después abrió la boca. La castaña relato todo, todo lo ocurrido con el rubio, sus sentimientos hacia él, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día, y poco a poco noto como la pelirroja abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella la entendía, seguro todo lo que le estaba contando la había tomado por sorpresas.

- Y entonces, nos besamos – concluyo

- ¿Qué TU Y MALFOY QUEEEE? – CHILLO GINNY

- ¡cállate! – grito de vuelta Hermione, ella sabía que gracias al Muffliato nadie podía escuchar sus gritos, pero no era cómodo escuchar a Ginny diciéndolo de esa forma

- Lo siento – susurro – pero como no me contaste antes…

- Pues eso fue hace una semana, no ha pasado tanto tiempo – explico

- Bueno, da igual – contesto la pelirroja- ¿y qué tal fue?

- Perfecto – susurro sonriendo tontamente al recordar el beso entre ella y Malfoy–

- Entonces ¿ahora estáis juntos? – dijo ella

- No – respondió con voz triste –

- Como que no, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Nada- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz- luego del beso yo pensé que el diría algo, que hablaríamos sobre eso, pero no Malfoy se comporta como si nada hubiese ocurrido, todo sigue exactamente igual.

- ¿No lo han repetido, digo, no se han vuelto a besar? – pregunto incrédula la leona.

- No, ni hemos estado cerca de hacerlo – explico – es como si nada hubiese cambiado – Hermione se quedo callada un momento viendo la colcha debajo de sus piernas - ¿Tú crees que se ha arrepentido y por eso actúa así?

- Pues – Ginny miro a su amiga, se notaba triste y eso la deprimía a ella también – no lo sé Mione, yo no conozco a Malfoy como para responder eso.

- Pero tú sabes mas sobre chicos.

- Quizás solo está confundido – respondió – o asustado, de verdad no lo se Mione.

- Me cabrea tanto estar así – susurro con cansancio

- Lo imagino – respondió la Weasley jugando con sus dedos – ahora, cuéntame, que tiene que ver Malfoy con que no vayas a… - Ginny abrió los ojos mirando con sorpresa a Hermione que evitaba sus ojos, lo entendió en segundos- ¿Iras a casa de Malfoy?

- Eso parece – cito ella al rubio, tal como él le había contestado esa tarde

- ¿con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy Ahí?

- Lo sé – dijo asintiendo – es una locura ¿cierto?

- Realmente es una Locura – comento ella sonriendo – ¿y qué harán allá?

- ¿Aceptas que vaya? – pregunto sorprendida Hermione, se había esperado gritos y reclamos por parte de la pelirroja, no su aceptación y casi su apoyo

- Pues tomaste tu decisión, y yo te apoyo si quieres hacerlo, Si él te ha invitado no creo que planee asesinarte ahí, o que sus padres lo hagan –explico tranquilamente- solo espero que te cuides mucho y disfrutes.

- Ya – dijo ella aun sorprendida- y no sé qué haremos, quizás leer algunos libros o convivir.

- Tienes siete días para que tu situación con Draco Malfoy cambie Mione, tienes aprovecharlo – concluyo ella guiñándole el ojo pícaramente –

- ¿y como se supone que hare eso?

- Usa tus encantos de mujer – sonrió mientras acariciaba un riso rebelde – Ingéniatelas.

- Eso suena más sencillo de lo que en verdad es – comento riendo, le tranquilizaba que Ginny la apoyara –

- Lo sé, pero tú eres inteligente, ya te las arreglaras – con esto la pelirroja se puso de pie, quito los hechizos de la cama de la leona y salió – ahora, ambas necesitamos dormir, ha sido un día de lo más emotivo ¿no?

- Totalmente – aseguro Hermione hundiéndose en la colcha roja que descansaba en su cama

- Buenas noches Sra. Malfoy – susurro con voz divertida

- Muérete Ginny – respondió Hermione riendo – Buena noches.

Hermione siguió con su mirada el recorrido de su amiga pelirroja hasta que esta se perdió debajo de su propias sabanas, sin siquiera notarlo las imágenes de su beso con el rubio la asaltaron, llevo sus dedos a sus labios, tratando de evocar el sentimiento que había logrado cuando él junto sus delgados labios con los suyos. Y así, pensando el Draco Malfoy, el sueño se apodero de ella.

* * *

_**Mazmorras, sala común de Slytherin**_

Draco no había asistido a la cena, Pansy temiendo por su salud había bajado un plato con comida para él así que no había tenido la necesidad de ir a la cocina a pedirle a los molestos elfos algo para no morir de inanición. Apenas hacia unos minutos que había terminado su comida, y ya estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea con Theo y Blaise a su lado, mientras pretendían escuchar la incesante conversación de Pansy sobre la relación que mantenían su hermano Warren y Daphne Greengrass.

El agradecía mucho poder estar con esos tres, la verdad estaba empezando a gustarle de nuevo su estadía en el castillo, Theo y Blaise siempre habían sido sus amigos, aunque jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, pues Theo era muy estudioso, pasaba sus tardes en la biblioteca o repasando en la habitación, Blaise se enfocaba en el deporte, era el primero en entrenar y siempre había preferido un buen partido de Quidditch que pasar la tarde charlando. Y El mismo, los años anteriores había estado demasiado ocupado siendo un bastardo con todo el que se cruzara, o fallándose a la colectiva femenina de su sala común.

El asunto con Pansy era más reciente, ella siempre había estado muy apegada a Draco, pero jamás habían compartido otra cosa que no fuese la cama del rubio, en cambio ahora, no luchaba por meterse entre sus sabanas, la verdad a veces lo ignoraba y Draco había notado que lo trababa de igual forma a los otros compañeros y se alegraba de sobre manera por eso. Había descubierto en Pansy una chica agradable, con la cual se podían disfrutar de tardes entretenidas, sin necesidad de tener sexo de por medio, había encontrado en ella a una buena amiga, y pretendía conservarla.

Después de pasar una hora respondiendo cosas como "ah" "si o no"y "que pasa con eso" Pansy se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus tres amigos estaba prestando atención a su largo monologo, así que dando un bufido cansado, y mirando con el seño fruncido a sus compañeros, se quedo en silencio, observando al igual que los tres hombres a su espalda, el crepitar silencioso de los troncos.

- Esto es aburrido – sentencio la chica cruzando los brazos en su pecho

- Es cierto – aseguro Blaise mirando a sus compañeros que seguían con la vista fija en la chimenea – deberíamos hablar de algo ¿no?

- Si, por qué no de Warr– pero el castaño alzo su mano, interrumpiéndola, en señal de callar el parloteo de la pelinegra que lo miro con el seño fruncido –

- Hablaremos – susurro Theo mirando fijamente a Pansy – pero no la relación tortuosa de tu hermano mayor Y la insípida de Daphne.

- Apoyo a Theo – contesto el rubio mirando a los tres presentes.

- Bien –dijo Pansy tumbando sus brazos a los lados - ¿Qué harán en pascuas?

- Theo vendrá conmigo a casa – explico el moreno de ojos verdes que jugaba con una perfecta replica miniatura, de una Quaffle – El nuevo esposo de mi madre ya se ha mudado, no pretendo socializar con mi padrastro.

- Ya- dijo ella asintiendo - ¿y tu Dragón?

- Iré a Malfoy Manor – contesto simplemente.

- Mis padres harán una cena por pascuas, y me han dicho que los invitara a ustedes, ellos ya han invitado a sus familias – dijo la pelinegra sonriéndoles a los tres – al parecer darán una noticia importante, y para ser honesta creo que se trata del compromiso de Warren, ok bueno ya paro – dijo al ver las miradas de sus tres amigos, claramente cansados del tema de su hermano- en fin, ¿vendrán cierto?

- Supongo que la madre de Blaise no perderá la oportunidad de presentar formalmente a… ¿William dijiste que se llamaba tu adorado y recién instaurado padrastro no Zabini?- respondió Theo ganándose un puñetazo por parte del moreno – supongo que nosotros iremos.

- Seguro – aseguro Blaise – te alegraremos la velada Pans.

- Seremos el alma de la fiesta verdad Malfoy ¿a que si? – comento entre risas Theodore.

- Yo no creo que asista – comento tranquilamente el rubio –

- ¿Por? – pregunto la pelinegra haciendo pucheros

- Tendremos invitados en la mansión, así que no creo que ir a una cena sea del todo correcto – sabia que a Hermione no le agradaría tener que pasar toda una noche entre la selectiva clase de la cual , él y sus amigos formaban parte-

- ¿Vendrán tus primos americanos? – pregunto el moreno, los Malfoy no solían hacer visitas familiares, y los únicos primos o algo parecido que conocía, eran un par de hermanos, primos segundos de Lucius, aunque solo sabía de ellos porque se habían negado a cooperar con Voldemort y habían vivido para contarlo.

- No – contesto el

- ¿Entonces? – presiono Pansy, muy en su interior creía conocer la posible respuesta y por la mirada que le estaba dando Theo desde su puesto, seguro que el también lo sabía.

- Tendremos visitas – explico con voz extremadamente tranquila para no sonar amenazante.

- Ira Granger – aseguro el castaño, que se arrepintió en el acto, vio como Pansy abría los ojos, Blaise voleaba su rostro hacia el totalmente desfigurado por la sorpresa y Draco se tensaba en su puesto.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto el moreno ahora mirando la postura totalmente tensa del rubio a su lado – ¿Hermione Granger pasara las pascuas en tu casa?

- Si – susurro el rubio sin mirar a sus amigos

- ¿Con tus padres ahí? – continuo Blaise incrédulo de lo que sus oídos percibían.

- Es obvio – escupió venenosamente Draco el tono que estaba utilizando Zabini a su lado, el lo conocía, podía presentir lo que venía después, y no les gustaba nada.

- Esto sí que es impresionante – susurro con malicia Blaise soltando una risa que inundo la solitaria sala – quien lo diría, Hermione Granger, vacacionando en la Mansión Malfoy, comiendo en la misma mesa que el gran Lucius.

- Dale un respiro – susurro Theo que miraba preocupado el rostro del rubio, que no se había movido ni dos centímetros- no tiene nada de malo que Hermione vaya con Draco.

- Es cierto – dijo Pansy sonriendo - ¿son amigos no dragón?

- Si – aseguro el arrastrando su respuestas.

- Bueno, Granger puede venir con vosotros a la cena – comento ella preocupada, cuando Draco empezaba a responder en monosílabas, las cosas solían terminar de mala forma- si es tu amiga, debería ser nuestra también.

- ¿Y que luego qué? – ironizo Blaise, esta situación le encantaba por que podía fastidiar al rubio, y eso era un gran entretenimiento, ver molesto a Draco era divertido - ¿comeremos pastel con los traidores de sangre, con los Weasley, o iremos a jugar Quidditch con Potter?

- ¿Y que si hago eso Blaise? ¿Qué pasaría si me hago amigo de Potter? ¿Ah? ¿Zabini, de cuando acá tú te preocupas por el tema de la sangre? – siseó el rubio, el cual sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, últimamente no soportaba que hablaran sobre la importancia de la sangre, y menos aun cuando el nombre de SU leona estaba en el medio, le resultaba tan insoportable que no importaba tener que defender a la comadreja o a Potter en el camino con tal de hacerle tragar las palabras a quien fuese.

- Draco Volteo el rostro hacia Blaise que borro su sonrisa de inmediato, comprendiendo que había pasado la línea con su chiste

- Hermano, calma, solo lo decía por fastidiarte – dijo el levantando las palmas abiertas de su mano, al nivel de su rostro, mostrando que decía la verdad – sabes que a mí eso de la sangre jamás me ha importado, y no tengo nada en contra de Granger o sus amigos.

- No escuches la panda de estupideces que dice Blaise Draco – comento la pelinegra sentándose a un lado del rubio y mirando con fiereza a su amigo moreno que bajo el rostro inmediatamente, aunque el rubio aun miraba fijamente al Slytherin a su lado – entonces ¿Granger y tu vendrán?

- No lo creo, además debería discutirlo con ella- respondió relajando un poco su postura, moviendo su vista del rostro del moreno para quedarse mirando el suelo fijamente –

- Oh Vamos, nosotros no la trataremos mal, ¿verdad muchachos? – dijo mirando a ambos Slytherin –

- Claro que no – aseguro Theo- que venga

- Es bienvenida – susurro Blaise intentando arreglar el tremendo error – sabes que nos amara cuando nos conozca.

- Anda Dragón, trae a tu chica con nosotros – propuso tentativamente la muchacha, que se sintió conforme al ver que Draco esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso de "tu chica" – dile que no mordemos-

- No lo sé Pansy – dijo el mirando al pelinegra – tendré que preguntarle a Granger si le apetece pasar una noche rodeada de ponzoñosas serpientes.

- Está bien – dijo ella – pero inténtelo por lo menos, quizás nos divirtamos mucho al ver el rostro de las Greengrass si nuestra amiga leona nos ¿acompaña no crees?

- Suena tentador – acepto el imaginándose la escena.

- Bien – dijo Theo que había notado el hecho de que Draco no había corregido a Pansy por el término utilizado con Hermione, y eso le daba a entender que lo suyo con la leona era mucho más profundo de lo que pensaban – entonces tu asegúrate que Hermione quiera ir, la pasaremos bien, pero ahora deberíamos irnos a dormir.

- Tienes razón Theo – respondió Pansy tornándose seria de repente – en corazón de bruja aseguran que no dormir producen arrugas prematuras

- Merlín – dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los dormitorios seguido por la pelinegra.

- Al parecer se le ha arrugado el cerebro a Pans ¿no? – susurro Blaise a Draco que seguía mirando el suelo, intentando romper la tensión entre él y el rubio

- Si – dijo en un gruñido Draco, poniéndose de pie.

- Malfoy – dijo Blaise deteniendo al rubio que se había alejado a grandes zancadas – lamento mucho lo que dije, no sabía que podía molestarte tanto que jugara con el tema de la sangre.

- No me molesta eso, lo de la sangre es lo menos importante – susurro el sin voltearse a mirar a el moreno – pero no me gusta que te metas con Granger por su condición, no me gusta que la hagan menos por algo tan vano como eso, cuando ella es mucho mejor bruja que todos nosotros.

- Tampoco sabía que ella era tan importante para ti, como para que reaccionaras de esta forma por mi estúpido chiste – contesto, en verdad el siempre había considerado a Granger una gran bruja, y nunca pensó que ella era menos por ser hija de Muggles – Lamento haberme burlado de ella.

- Lo es – aseguro volteando su rostro para mirar a Blaise por el rabillo del ojo– ella es muy importante para mí.

- ¿Le quieres? – pregunto, para que malfoy se comportara de esa forma, algo importante debía ocurrir entre ellos, el no solía molestarse porque ellos comentaras sobre sus conquistas.

- No lo sé – contesto con un hilo de voz- pero no me gusta que hablen de ella de esa forma.

- Está bien – dijo él , que la respuesta del rubio le había asegurado que todo lo referente a la castaña leona, era mucho más complicado que una simple conquista, que no solo la quería llevar a la cama – no volverá a ocurrir.

- Bien – repuso el rubio, no quería pelearse con su mejor amigo por Hermione, pero no permitiría que hablar mal de ella – vamos – dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que Blaise lo siguiera.

- Vale – dijo el moreno, que en dos zancadas estaba con su mejor amigo de nuevo – de verdad lo lamento.

- Todo bien – aseguro.

Draco se acostó en su cama arropándose, mañana por la mañana tendría que hacer el equipaje y escribirle a su madre, primero explicándole todo con referencia a la castaña –cosa que no lo alegraba mucho, eso de contarle sus sentimientos a su mamá no era algo divertido, mas aun cuando su madre era Narcissa Malfoy, la mujer que hacia un drama cualquier asunto, seguro le pediría todos los detalles, los cuales tendría que dárselos si quería que no se opusiera a su "relación" o más bien a su extraña amistad con la castaña – y luego tendría que explicarle que Hermione iría con él a pasar las pascuas y rogarle a Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores que su madre se comportara.

No sentía miedo de que la rechazaran por ser hija de Muggle, por ser amiga del cara rajada, o sentir especial afecto por la comadres, él sabía que su madre no diría nada, su madre jamás fue partidaria de ese tipo de ideologías, pero al igual que él, se había obligado a aceptarlas, defenderlas como suyas propias si no quería vérselas con Lucius ,y hablando de él ,su padre… Draco tenía la completa seguridad de que Lucius Malfoy ni siquiera recordaría quien era Hermione Granger. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba a Draco era que su madre se comportara como una desquiciada, y acosara a Granger durante su estadía, esta era la primera vez que su único hijo llevaba una chica a casa.

* * *

_**Sábado, pasillo de las mazmorras 5:30pm**_

La tarde del sábado pasado rápido, Draco no había visto a Hermione en todo el día, o por lo menos no lo suficiente, habían pasado solo unos minutos donde él le había contado que su madre ya sabía de su visita.

Como esperaba, Narcissa hizo que Eros hiciera más viajes de los necesarios, la pobre lechuza había quedado agotada luego de un tortuoso día, al final Draco tuvo que aceptar que su madre se conectara por la red Flu de su sala común si no quería que su ave muriera por el exceso de trabajo. La rubia mujer le hizo repetir todo acerca de la leona antes de prometer que se comportaría, estaba encantada de que su pequeño niño llevara a una chica a la mansión, aunque Hermione no era de su total agrado.

Draco había ido a la cocina por un emparedado, no tenia ánimos de cenar en el gran comedor, así que les pidió algo a los elfos y se largo del lugar, caminaba con parsimonia mientras imaginaba como serian los próximos días, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo con Hermione, no sabría que podían hacer, ni como seria convivir con ella, pero la idea en verdad, le agradaba más de lo que debía. El rubio iba tan ensimismado que no noto como un brazo blanco, con pequeñas pecas rojizas se escurría de la puerta de un aula, y para cuando lo noto, los delgados y pecosos dedos ya lo sostenían de su corbata verde y plata, y lo jalaban hasta introducirlo al aula de pociones.

El Slytherin se aparto rápidamente del agarra y se alejo dando varios pasos hacia atrás, tanteo sus bolsillos y se maldijo por olvidar la varita en su sala común, claro que el jamás había considerado que lo podían atacar mientras salir diez minutos a buscar algo de comer.

- Malfoy- dijo una pelirroja con voz divertida mirando al rubio desde la puerta del aula – cálmate.

- Comadreja – dijo el asombrado, en verdad no se había fijado que era la pequeña de los Weasley su atacante.

- Ginny me gusta más – lo corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco – en fin, no es una visita social.

- Lo suponía, no creo que ni en tu clase social, sea correcto empujar a los demás a un aula - contesto venenosamente - ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero hablarte, de Hermione – respondió tranquilamente ella.

- ¿le ha pasado algo?- chillo el con preocupación

- No – Ginny soltó una risita, que gano un bufido por parte del rubio –

- ¿Entones?

- Bueno, solo quiero que sepas que se que irá a tu casa, que se que estará contigo, con tus padres, así que si tienes planeado algo, será mejor que lo olvides ahora mismo – contesto mirando al rubio con la cara inexpugnable, tenía que decirlo, por lo menos para sentirse más tranquila.

- Oh con que eso es todo – dijo el asintiendo – piensas que la voy a asesinar cuando vaya a Malfoy Manor conmigo – Draco miro serio a la pelirroja y dos segundos después su risa inundo el lugar – cada día te pareces mas a tu hermano eh?

- Mira malfoy – dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse para no estrellarle en su hermosa cara un mocomurcielago de inmediato, seguro que Hermione no estaría muy feliz si lo hiciera – Solo quiero estar segura de que ella estará bien contigo.

- Lo estará – dijo el mirando a la pelirroja serio

- ¿Lo prometes? – Ginny miro el rostro del rubio, quien le devolvía la mirada con seguridad.

- Si – susurro el

- Bien – respondió ella dándose la vuelta para salir

- Bien – repitió el

Ginny salió del aula sonriendo, por lo visto las cosas entre su amiga y el rubio eran más importantes de lo que ella se imaginaba_**.**_

* * *

_**Domingo, largo domingo**_

Ginny y Hermione habían conseguido para su placer un compartimiento para ambas, no es que compartir con Luna y Neville no les gustara, pero verlos tan enamorados y felices las hacía sentir un poco miserables. Los nervios hacían mella en las dos, Ginny había quedado con Harry en verse en la estación, sin ningún Weasley cerca, y la castaña había sopesado todo su plan de ir a la mansión con Draco, y ahora le resultaba mucho más inquietante.

Al bajar en la estación ambas leonas se miraron, Hermione pudo observar por detrás de la pelirroja, una cabeza azabache que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellas, así que se despidió de Ginny y camino con sentido contrario, escapando de Harry, Gin y el tenia mucho que hablar, además no quería si quiera imaginarse el sermón sobre lo peligroso que sería su visita a la casa del rubio, o que le explicara las miles de formas que habían para que sus vacaciones terminaran en una tragedia – últimamente la vena fatalista de Ron, había crecido en Harry- las cuales venían desde ser torturada por Lucius Malfoy, hasta ser el elfo personal de Narcissa.

Cruzo la estación arrastrando su pequeña valija, había quedado con Draco en encontrarse fuera de King Cross así que era mejor salir ahora, antes de que los estudiantes se agruparan todos en la pared de la estación 9 , así que apresurando el paso, atravesó la pared encantada, llegando a Londres Muggle. Camino distraídamente hasta la calle, donde el rubio – siempre adelantándose a ella- la esperaba junto a un pequeño baúl. Draco estaba recostado en un poste con aires de indiferencia, uno de sus pies descansaba distraídamente en el poste, tenía el rostro ladeado, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y le sonreía de medio lado, la castaña tuvo que desviar la vista de esa escena, de esa forma Malfoy se veía totalmente irresistible, y el rubor en su cara lo demostraba.

Se acerco a paso lento, dando tiempo que los colores de su cara desapareciera, aunque no lo logro, al llegar se detuvo a un lado del Slytherin que no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo su trayecto, respiro y alzo la cara encontrándose así con los ojos plata de él, se aclaro la ganta pero antes de si quiera poder decir algo el rubio la interrumpió.

- Nos apareceremos – dijo simplemente, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de la castaña.

- ¿Pero en tu casa no hay hechizos protectores? – pregunto, ella recordaba con claridad que Ron y Harry no habían podido desaparecer estando encerrados ahí, por los hechizos.

- Si, si los hay, pero no para un Malfoy – Draco tomo con una mano su baúl y la valija de la castaña y con la otra la tomo a ella de la mano – apareceremos juntos, si vas conmigo lo puedes hacer.

- ¡Vale! – dijo ella apretando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca.

- Me romperás la mano – respondió riendo el rubio – cálmate Granger, no hay peligro

- Lo sé – susurro sin aflojar su agarre.

10 segundos después aterrizaron frente a un portal de hierro oscuro, de unos cuatro metros de altura. La castaña observo con atención ese portón, ella ya había estado ahí, pero las condiciones eran muy diferentes entonces. Draco alzo su varita y él un santiamén el portón antes totalmente solido, ahora era algo parecido a humo negro que se sostenía a la perfección, sin soltarle la mano a Hermione, cruzo la espesa neblina oscura y cuando sus pies estaban dentro de la propiedad, el hierro volvió a su estado natural, dejando detrás de ellos un sólido y fuerte portal.

Caminaron en silencio por lo que a Hermione le pareció el jardín más hermoso de la tierra, durante la guerra, cuando los carroñeros los trajeron aquí, ella no había apreciado nada a su alrededor, claro que ver una varita apuntándote el cuello, mientras un lascivo licántropo le hacía asquerosos cumplidos, y tu supuesto novio conjunto a tu mejor amigo son arrastrados a quien sabe dónde, dejándote a ti frente a una Psicópata que cree que le has robado, no es una buena manera de poder apreciar el paisaje.

El jardín de rosas blancas y rojas de los malfoy era totalmente impresionante, los arboles crecían a la misma altura, profiriendo una perfecta sombra al camino, las rosas y otro tipo de flor que ella no conseguía recordar adornaban todo, desde la entrada hasta la valla del cercado, por el camino y seguro en la entrada igual y algunos pavos reales se paseaban de aquí para allá, dándole un entorno del todo elitista y elegante al ambiente.

La mandíbula se desencajo del rostro de la castaña al llegar al Hall, jamás había estado en un lugar así, los techos median aproximadamente cuatro metros, dando al interior un aspecto enorme, ella recordaba esa mansión oscura y fría, y aunque ahora no era lo que se podía decir todo un hogar, resultaba un poco más acogedora, los cuadros al igual que en Hogwarts se movían de aquí para allá, mirando con aspecto curioso a la invitada del joven heredero. Draco la guio a la escalera principal donde Narcissa Malfoy los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia se acerco con paso rápido a su hijo y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, Hermione sonrió ante la escena, era obvio que esa mujer amaba a su hijo.

- Draco Cielo, que bueno es verte – dijo la mujer aun estrujando a su único hijo entre sus brazos, luego lo soltó, se alejo un poco de él y beso ambas mejillas- me encanta que vinieras estas pascuas

- Siempre lo hago madre – respondió por lo bajo Draco – para mí también es bueno verte de nuevo.

- Bien – dijo ella pasando su mirada hacia la castaña, que como niña pequeña giraba su cuello para poder observar toda la sala- Bienvenida Hermione, estás en tu casa– dijo la mujer pronunciando con algo parecido al cuidado el nombre de la castaña.

- Gracias Sra. Malfoy – susurro ella sin mirarla, no se sentía para nada cómoda en esta situación

- Bueno Draco – dijo la rubia, que se había percatado de la incomodidad de su invitada – deberías mostrarle la habitación que ocupara a tu…

- Claro, ya vamos – interrumpió el rubio, lo que menos quería era que su madre le pusiera nombre, a algo que aun no sabía si siquiera existía – Vamos Granger.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy que es eso de Granger – se quejo su madre mirándolo seriamente – así no se trata a una señorita

- Lo lamento Madre – se excuso – Vamos

Tomo del brazo a la castaña que permanecía mirando el piso impecablemente blanco bajo sus pies, y la jalo por las largas escaleras hasta el pasillo superior, donde unas 10 puertas se abrían a su paso.

- Bueno Granger – dijo el tomando aire luego de subir como un rayo las largas escaleras de la mansión – esta es tu habitación

- Bien – dijo ella entrando sin alzar la vista-

- La mía es la Siguiente – explico – iré a arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos dentro de una hora, para la cena.

- ¡Vale! – susurro jugando con sus dedos

Y deja la estupidez, no es como si te fuésemos a comer a ti en la cena, cálmate – dijo el saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, sin dejar si quiera que la leona le respondiera algo.

Hermione bufo cansada, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse alzo el rosto y sus ojos se abrieron en el acto, esa era sin duda la habitación mas lujosamente exagerada en donde había estado – y eso era mucho, considerando que ella había dormido en hoteles cinco estrellas, cuando vacacionaba con sus padres- las paredes estaban perfectamente decoradas con papel de seda, las cortinas que enmarcaban los grandes ventanales caían hermosamente, era iluminada, en tonos claros, la paz reinaba en ella. La cama a sus espaldas era enorme, dos o tres veces más grande que la suya en Hogwarts, con un perfecto edredón blanco y dorado de seda, y dorseles del mismo estilo.

En un lateral de la sala, una puerta totalmente blanca estaba cerrada, la leona cruzo la habitación para entrar al servicio y de nuevo pensó que todo era exageradamente lujoso. El wáter, el lavabo y la hermosa tina descansaban en un perfecto mármol blanco, la ducha en una esquina, tenia puertas de vidrio perfectamente pulido, y un espejo de cuerpo entero se mostraba al frente, cubriendo toda una pared. Hermione se acerco a la mesada del lavabo y encontró todo tipo de sales minerales para la tina, algunas velas de aromas y aceites, perfecto para un baño relajante. Había un albornoz a un lado con unas zapatillas, al estilo de los mejores hoteles.

-_ Solo faltan los chocolates en la cama o el mini bar_ – susurro con sorna mirando alrededor, ella era conocedora de la riqueza de los Malfoy, pero todo esto era un completo abuso –

La leona cruzo con sus dedos la superficie del edredón, y luego de unos minutos observando el modo como los cojines de hallaban perfectamente posicionado sobre el extremo superior de la enorme cama, se lanzo de un salto encima de ella, logrando así que todos los almohadones volaran al piso, comprobando que su teoría sobre la suavidad del colchón era cierta.

Paso algunos minutos disfrutando de la comodidad, pero luego recordó que tenía una cena, así que, teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraba, era mejor que cogiera algo decente de su maleta, porque seguro a la Sra. Narcissa, no le gustaría que ella se presentara en vaqueros y un Jersey tejido por Molly Weasley. Escogió una blusa ceñida, no muy elegante, pero no tan casual, unas lindas sandalias abiertas y el vaquero cómodo que traía puesto, intento arreglar sus risos, pero desistió, no podría hacer mayor cosa, unos minutos después, la un golpe leve pero contundente, le aseguro que el rubio estaba plantado al otro lado. Se irguió y camino con seguridad hasta el marco, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara del rubio sonriéndole.

- ¿vas a algún lado? – pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo

- A la cena – respondió, mirando con una ceja erguida la facha que traía el rubio, unos vaqueros desgatados, medias en vez de zapatillas y una franela mangas cortas, negra como siempre – pensé que tal vez, debía vestirme más…. ¿formal?

- Merlín Granger – dijo el riendo - ¿este es tu concepto de formal?

- No me molestes – mascullo ella molesta – ya me cambio.

- No quédate así – el rubio la miro detenidamente, y se dio cuenta que jamás la había visto en ropa tan… ceñida, ella siempre utilizaba dos tallas mas, así que esas curvas de las que ahora hacía gala, estaban bien escondidas por cantidades abundantes de tela. – vamos

- ¿No es demasiado? – dijo ella mirándose, la verdad, si era un poco tonto arreglarse tanto para una simple cena de domingo, pero ella había pensado que quizás los Malfoy, fueses así de excéntricos –

- Para nada – aseguro – vamos antes de que Narcissa nos busque, suele ponerse irritante si la hacen esperar

- ¡Vale!

* * *

**_POV/Draco_**

El rubio, tal como había hecho para subir a las habitaciones, cogió a la leona del brazo, la guio con cuidado hasta las enormes puertas de olmo, que daban paso al comedor. Al llegar soltó de manera suave su brazo y en una muestra de caballerosidad, abrió una de las puertas dejándola cruzar primero, observo como la castaña se tornaba roja por unos segundos antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus enormes risos. Luego de que la menuda figura de su invitada cruzara la puerta, el hizo lo propio, cerrándolas a sus espaldas, como se lo imaginaba, su Madre ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa, al derecho de la silla principal.

Llevo a Hermione hasta la silla al frente de su madre y se tomo asiendo en el medio, en la silla principal, dos elfos domésticos aparecieron en el acto, trayendo consigo el menú de la cena, como Narcissa no sabía que podía gustarle a la castaña, y ella le había prometido a su hijo que se comportaría con ella, y sería lo más decente posible, había decidió hacer un poco de todo, así la cena seria de su agrado, el rubio por su parte tuvo que agachar el rostro y apretar fuertemente sus labios para no reírse, al ver la cara indignación que había puesto Hermione, cuando uno de los Elfos le tendió su menú. El ya se imaginaba el sermón que le daría ella, luego de la cena.

- Draco Lucius, ¿Qué te he dicho de venir a la mesa sin zapatos? – expreso la mujer desde su silla, mirando con desdén los pies descalzos se du hijo – es de mala educación.

- Lo sé – respondió con sorna – pero es mas cómodo así madre.

- ¿No te da vergüenza con tu invitada? – odiaba que su hijo se comportara como un vulgar, y más si había gente presente.

- No en realidad – expreso con una sonrisa – ya es suficiente madre, será mejor que cenemos ¿Te parece? Mi invitada debe tener hambre.

- Oh, cierto – dijo Narcissa sonriéndole a Hermione que miraba distraída todo el lugar – Bueno, pidamos la comida entonces.

- ¿Qué desea la señora? - pregunto la elfina que se encontraba entre Draco y Narcisa

- Cordero y ensalada ligera – respondió la rubia mirando el menú – y una copa de vino tinto Kleise.

- ¿Y el amo Draco? –

- Pastel de Riñón con hongos y puré de patatas Kleise.

- ¿Con Zumo de manzana amo?

- Como siempre –aseguro amablemente el rubio mirando a la elfina que asentía solemnemente y en un pestañeo desaparecía –

- Y la Sta. Granger que desea – dijo el elfo que miraba insistentemente a Hermione, la cual trataba de ignorar los enormes deseos de él elfo en servirla

- Hermione – dijo Narcissa mirando la castaña que por primera vez en la noche alzaba el rostro para mirarla – el es Tiznan, trabaja para nosotros, y mientras estés aquí, podrás pedirle cualquier cosa que necesites, y llamarlo cuando sea necesario.

- No es necesario – susurro arrastrando las palabras – si necesito algo, puedo buscar a su hijo – Hermione volteo su rostro hasta el rubio que contenía la risa – supongo que Tiznan y Kleise merecen un descanso luego de la cena.

- No seas absurda – respondió la mujer mirando divertida la escena – Los elfos están aquí para nuestras necesidades, para servirnos, eso hacen, cumplen con su trabajo.

- ¿A si? – dijo Hermione mirando desafiante a la rubio – ¿y usted les paga? ¿Gozan de vacaciones? ¿Tienen seguro medico? ¿baja por gestación? ¿buena salubridad? Digo, porque todo trabajo y/o servició merece remuneración, y mantener buenas condiciones de trabajo ¿no cree?

- Yo, Bu-eno – tartamudeo la Mujer mirando con algo parecido a la vergüenza, ganando que su hizo se atragantara con el sorbo de agua, que acababa de ingerir – no lo había pensado de esa manera, supongo que tienes razón– culmino luego de tomar un poco de aire – Tiznan luego de la cena, tu y Kleise pueden quedarse en las cocinas.

- Lo que diga la ama Tiznan y Kleise hacen – respondió solemnemente el elfo, haciendo una reverencia hasta el suelo

- Bien – respondió la castaña sonriendo y girando el rostro hacia el pequeño elfo que la miraba con temor- Tarta de Pollo Y Puré de patatas estaría bien Tiznan, y un poco de zumo de calabaza… Gracias – culmino justo antes que el elfo desapareciera del salón.

- Bueno, eso fue interesante – susurro con sorna el rubio mirando a las dos mujeres a su lado - ¿Cómo esta todo Madre?

- Bien Draco, un poco atrasados con algunos asuntos, pero bien – respondió Narcissa como si nada de lo que habían vivido hacia unos segundos hubiese pasado – En la mañana ha llegado de Bulgaria unos documentos, creo que deberías revisarlos mientras estas aquí.

- Mas trabajo – dijo por lo bajo el Slytherin, surcando su rostro con la palma de su mano – ¿De quien son los documentos madre?

- El hijo mayor de Gregorovitch, Sebastián creo que es su nombre – explico la Rubia, justo en ese momento, los elfos entraron al salón con los platos de los tres comensales –

- De nuevo, otro insistente Gregorovitch – Dijo con cansancio – bien, los revisare antes de marcharme entonces.

- Ehh – interrumpió Hermione mirando a ambos malfoy, los cuales se preparaban para comenzar con la cena– ¿no deberíamos esperar?

- ¿Esperar? – repitió Narcissa mirando con el seño fruncido a la castaña- ¿esperar que cosa? Oh, eres de algún tipo de religión Muggle, o algo parecido, creo que es Hildumismo ¿no? porque si es así, podemos esperar a que reces a tu dios, o lo que sea que hagan.

- Madre – dijo el rubio riendo fuertemente.

- No señora – dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su risa – es Hinduismo, y no, no soy Hindú – por un momento, se había sentido miembro de la familia Patil-

- Oh, bueno – dijo ella sonriendo- como se que tus padres son Muggles, quizás pertenecías a algún grupo similar.

- No, nosotros somos cristianos – explico, pero al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia prefirió obviar el tema – a lo que me refería, era que si no deberíamos esperar por su esposo.

- Lucius cenara en la habitación esta noche – respondió mecánicamente la mujer, dando la impresión que ya tenía ensayada la respuesta.

- Oh – dijo Hermione mirando ahora al rubio que había bajado el rostro y le esquivaba la mirada, era obvio que él sabía que su padre no iría a la cena, y era más obvio aun, que no lo hacía porque ella estaba presente.

Luego de la pregunta de la castaña, los tres presentes guardaron silencio, Draco de reojo observo como Hermione miraba con fiereza su plato y comía solo pequeños bocados, para él era más que obvio lo que sucedía, no era necesario usar Legermancia para saber que Hermione estaba asegurando, que la ausencia de su padre en la cena era por su culpa.

Seguro estaba considerando que Lucius se sentirá algo asqueado compartiendo la mesa con una impura como ella, o que le parecía insoportable tener que compartir el aire con una sangre sucia. El conocía lo suficiente a la leona para saber que en su cabeza, miles de conjeturas se estaban formando durante estos minutos.

Aunque la verdad, estaba muy lejos de parecerse a alguna de ellas.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Ya había pasado una hora sentada entre los dos Rubios, que charlaban de trabajo, ella estaba agotada, quería dormir, relajarse un poco, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba molesta con el joven hechicero que ahora despedía muy cariñosamente a su madre.

Ella sabía que esto iba a ser así, era obvio que no iba a salir bien, quizás Narcissa podría tratarla de buena forma, hasta ser un poco amable con ella, pero Lucius Malfoy era harina de otro costal, ese hombre, adorador de sangre, aristócrata y fiel creyente de la ideología de su difunto Lord oscuro, La odiaba, por ser una impura, por ser amiga de quien asesino a su más grande ídolo y ahora seguro, por enredar a su amado heredero.

Hermione miraba el suelo mientras susurraba improperios, estaba cansada de esto, de sentirse mal por la incomodidad, mañana por la mañana, tomaría el autobús noctambulo y se iría al caldero chorreante, con suerte podría trasladarse hasta Hogsmeade o a la madriguera, pero no pensaba seguir en esa casa, donde nada más y nada menos que el jefe de la familia, la aborrecía.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la barbilla y hacia que su rostro se alzara, no había necesidad si quiera de mirar sus ojos plata para reconocerlo, porque ese aroma a menta y colonia masculina, era totalmente conocido por sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos chocolate rehuyeron un poco de la mirada penetrante del rubio antes de tener que mirarlos de frente, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que la ira la invadía, el Slytherin la miraba divertido, seguro que se lo estaba pasando en grande con su incomodidad. La castaña con un manotazo aparto los dedos largos y blancos de su mentón y camino con grandes zancadas hasta las escaleras principales.

- ¿se puede saber qué demonios te sucede? – Expecto molesto el rubio, el manotazo por parte de la leona lo había tomado por sorpresa

- ¿qué me sucede preguntas? – chillo Hermione dando la vuelta para mirar con fiereza al rubio – ¿no es respuesta suficiente lo que paso en la cena?

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto, aun sabiendo que ella se refería a la ausencia de su padre

- Me refiero a que ES-TOR-VO aquí, en tu casa– explico con fingida tranquilad – hablo de que incomodo a tu familia.

- Eso no es cierto – respondió tentativamente el

- Claro que es cierto – bramo ella empezando a temblar de la molestia, era el colmo del cinismo, que tratara de convencerla si era obvio – ¡TU PADRE NI SIQUIERA HA VENIDO A COMER!

- Quizás estaba ocupado, trabajando – explico

- Ah claro, no tendrá nada que ver que una asquerosa sangre sucia manche su preciado comedor con su presencia ¿verdad? – escupió enfurecida Hermione.

- No repitas eso – susurro molesto el – Mi padre no pudo venir, por que se encuentra ocupado

- Ya – dijo incrédula ella – o sea que una impura, Hija de Muggles, amiga de Harry Potter y de los traidores de Sangre este en su casa, con su amado heredero no tiene nada que ver.

- No- dijo el arrastrando las palabras

- Eres un mentiroso Draco Malfoy – chillo ella, totalmente fuera de sí – pero dile a tu padre que no se preocupe, mañana mismo saco mi impuro trasero de aquí – dicho esto la castaña se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos-

- Granger – grito Draco siguiéndola hasta el pasillo, donde por fin pudo detenerla – todo esto no es como tú lo piensas, no es así.

- Claro, y yo tengo dos años, no me doy cuenta de nada – respondió con sarcasmo-

- Joder – dijo desesperado – tienes que creerme

- No intentes convencerme de nada, es más que obvia la verdad – susurro ella- ahora déjame en paz, quiero dormirme.

- No – dijo – no te irás, no si no me crees.

- Malfoy – dijo con un hilo de voz – déjame-en-Paz.

- No – el rubio la romo de la mano y la guio hasta las escaleras que comunicaban el pasillo, con el tercer piso – si no me crees por las buenas, pues te mostrare que digo la verdad, por las malas si es necesario.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? –chillo ella tratando de librarse del agarre, pero solo consiguió que el rubio la tomara de la cintura y la colgara en su hombro, así que ahora veía con perfección la espalda y el trasero de el – Bájame Ahora mismo Malfoy.

- Que no – respondió tranquilamente él, subiendo las escaleras, sin ningún tipo de problemas, daba la impresión que el bulto que colgaba sobre él, no tenia peso alguno, pues lo manejaba sin siquiera quejarse – y ahora te pido que hagas silencio.

- ¿qué? – pregunto atónita con la voz especialmente aguda, esto era el colmo, primero le mentía, luego la cargaba como un vulgar saco y ahora la mandaba a callar - ¡BAJAME!

- Shh – dijo el deteniéndose en un blanquecina puerta, al final del pasillo del tercer piso, con cuidado bajo a la castaña que lo miro con fiereza- ahora, cálmate ¿sí?

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo ella molesta, mirando a todos lados, un poco asustada.

- Tranquila, no te hare nada –respondió como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la leona – solo quiero que veas la verdad.

- ¿de que demonios Hablas?

El rubio no respondió, pero se adelanto unos pasos y lentamente, como si intentara no hacer ruido giro el pomo de la puerta, sin cruzar palabras, el Slytherin entro al cuarto, seguido muy de cerca por la leona, la cual se quedo paralizada ante la escena.

Era una habitación enorme, algo como un estudio, había miles de libros perfectamente ordenados en estanterías de madera color miel, las hermosas cortinas blancas caían casi celestialmente sobre los enormes ventanales, que regalaban una vista envidiable de los gigantescos jardines de rosas, la habitación emanada tranquilidad, un aire de paz y de alivio totalmente palpable.

La castaña, estuvo a punto de preguntar para que se suponía que estaban en esa hermosa habitación, pero un movimiento casi imperceptible en la esquina de la sala, proveniente del único mueble en la habitación despejo todas sus dudas. Hecho un ovillo, envuelto en una manta blanco y verde, se hallaba recostado en el enorme sillón, un hombre que miraba atentamente un libro en sus manos.

Hermione Jadeo de sorpresa al percatarse quién era el hombre sentado en ese sillón. Del antiguo, elegante, guapo, aristócrata e impotente Lucius Malfoy, no quedaba ni siquiera la sombra. Aquel hombre que irradiaba respeto y temor, había desaparecido. En su lugar, un hombre notablemente envejecido, pasaba las páginas de la novela despreocupadamente.

La leona enfoco su mirada en el, notando las claras diferencias físicas que presentaba el padre de Draco, su antigua melena, perfectamente larga, lisa y tan rubia como la de su hijo, ahora se encontraba pulcramente rapada sobre las orejas, el rostro notaba unos diez años más que su edad promedio, y estaba mucho más delgado, tanto que la piel de su cara, en la zona de los pómulos lucia tensa, como si de un momento a otro, fuese a ceder ante la presión de hueso y se rasgara.

Hermione, volteo lentamente el rostro para mirar a su compañero, el cual tenía sus ojos fijos en su padre, con una marca de dolor perfectamente impresa en ellos, tanto que la castaña sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y un enorme nudo se apoderaba de su garganta al notarlo tan débil, y tan afectado por el estado en que se encontraba el hombre sentado en el sillón. Estiro su mano hasta tomar la del rubio, entrelazo sus dedos con los fríos de El joven hechicero, y lo jalo fuera del cuarto, de donde el hombre, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

- Lo lamento – dijo ella simplemente, se sentía tan mal ahora, ella jamás pensó en que algo así podía estar ocurriendo

- No te preocupes –susurro con un hilo de voz el – es lógico que pensaras mal, tu no sabias nada.

- No debí comportarme de esa forma- prosiguió, se sentía como una completa basura –

- No es tu culpa Granger – aseguro el mirando sus dedos entrelazados – no sabias de su estado

- Yo – dijo ella intentando encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía, pero al no poder solo se lanzo contra el cuerpo del rubio, entrujándolo con sus brazos, esperando que así, el sintiera todo lo que no sabía cómo expresar con palabras– lo lamento, no sé que le ha ocurrido, pero espero que se mejore pronto Malfoy.

- No lo hará – respondió enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Hermione –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, pero se paralizo al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello, el rubio estaba llorando, inmediatamente los ojos de la leona se colmaron de sus propias lagrimas

- No puede hacerlo – susurro con voz quebrada, apretando mas el menudo cuerpo de la bruja entre sus brazos

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como corrían en su rostro sus lagrimas, le partía el corazón escuchar a Draco de esa forma - ¿puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

- No – contesto el – ¿recuerdas el por qué yo no podía hacer un Patronus Granger?

- Si- dijo ella, claro que lo recordaba.

- Bueno, mi padre tampoco podía hacerlo.

- Ya – dijo ella intentando comprender lo que quería decirle el rubio, y en cuanto lo hizo, el estomago se estrujo, y miles de lagrimas lucharon por salir – a tu padre – susurro- un Dementor...

- Si – la interrumpió el rubio

- ¿Lo beso?- pregunto horrorizada por la idea

- No – susurro de vuelta el – pero jugaron con él, hasta que quedo así, como viste – en este punto la voz del rubio apenas era perceptible – hasta la demencia.

- Merlín – logro gesticular la castaña antes de que un pequeño sollozo la invadiera, logrando que el rubio la estrujara tanto que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

- No llores – dijo él, justo en el odio de Hermione – Por favor.

- Esto es horrendo – susurro ella apretando sus brazos en torno al cuello de Draco, ella ya conocía un caso similar, pues los padres de Neville también habían sido torturados hasta la demencia, y nunca habían podido ayudarlos- ¿no hay ninguna manera de ayudarlo?

- No, los médicos dicen que el daño fue irreparable – explico bajando a la castaña, pero sin separarse de ella – querían llevarlo a San Mungo, internarlo ahí, pero mi madre y yo nos negamos.

- ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe? – pregunto sorprendida, era obvio que lo mantenían en profundo secreto, porque de no ser así, el profeta hubiese dedicado toda una edición al terrible padecimiento de Lucius y a cubrir por completo la desgracia de los Malfoy.

- Ambos, mi madre y yo, llegamos a un acuerdo con el doctor, un juramento inquebrantable nos aseguraría que, no importaba la cantidad de galeones que le ofrecieran, el no se atrevería a regarlo por ahí.

- Entiendo – susurro ella, no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de "contratos" pero imaginando la desesperación que pudieron sentir Esposa e hijo, hasta podía llegar a entenderlo – Yo no lo contare – aseguro – a nadie Malfoy

- Lo sé – respondió el

Draco, estrechaba contra su pecho a la leona, a pesar de tantos problemas que lo agobiaban, de tener que soportar la pesada carga que suponía manejar todo un negocio a sus 18 años, aunque su familia estuviese totalmente rota, y aunque su padre ni siquiera lo reconociera, teniendo a Hermione a su lado, sentía que podía seguir adelante, que valía la pena continuar, que cada mañana, la vida le presentaba miles de oportunidades, que el aire denso que envolvía a la castaña, era lo más puro para sus pulmones, que el temblor que sufrían sus rodillas al tenerla envuelta en sus brazos, era la mejor sensación del universo, que el aroma a rosas de sus espesos risos que atontaba a sus sentidos era lo que más deseaba obtener a diario, el jamás se había sentido de esa forma… tal débil, pero tan fuerte a la vez.

Pasaron cerca de media hora o quizás un poco más, abrazos fuera de la habitación, sin decir nada, escuchando sus respiraciones, sintiéndose, y sin siquiera notarlo, dándose fuerzas. Hermione sentía que era su deber está ahí con el rubio, en su interior, su corazón se estrujaba y estremecía por la necesidad de hacerlo sentir bien, de brindarle un poco de felicidad, de construir en su hermoso rostro, esa sonrisa que era capaz de robarle el aliento y el sueño sin darse cuenta y sin importar que sucediera, ella estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

Aunque el mundo entero ardiera en el camino.

* * *

**_ Bueno pues, esto es todo... ahora. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, y desde ahora lo digo, tratare de tener la segunda parte de este cap lo mas pronto posible, lo prometo! y disculpen si tengo horrores y errores ortográficos, he tratado de disminuirlos lo mas pronto posible y he re leido esto unas cuantas veces para evitarlos, pero ya lo sabéis, soy humana y cometo errores, lastimosamente no cuento con un equipo de edición para que me corrijan antes de subirlos (mi hermano mayor se encargaba de eso, pero ahora esta muy ocupado para seguir con su trabajo jajaja) un beso y de corazón espero sus comentarios... y que les gustara este cap! Las Quieroo! y gracias gracias graciiiasss! nos leemos pronto! ;)_**

**_Casi lo olvidaba, si tenéis algunas sugerencias, o si solo quieren preguntarme algunas cosillas o dudas pueden encontrarme por Twitter mi user es SrtaWeasley_ (con el PISO, no lo olvidéis)_**


	8. Chapter 8 Cenando entre serpientes

_**Capitulo 8: "Cenando entre Serpientes"**_

_****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_Hola mis niñas y niños_

_bien, me he tardado algunos días mas que normalmente, digamos que inspiración se fue y tomo vacaciones._

_esta es la segunda parte, espero os guste._

_les cuento, esperaba mas comentarios de capitulo anterior, solo recibi cuatro creo, eso me desmotivo un poco pero bueno, espero que este les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones._

_les dejo 39 paginas con todo mi amor._

_besos_

_a leer._

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Miércoles, era miércoles por la tarde, habían pasado dos días y medio desde que ella se había enterado sobre el estado de Lucius Malfoy – cosa que la había sorprendido, y para qué negarlo, la había hecho sentir un poco mal, sabía que Lucius no era un buen hombre, ni nada medianamente parecido, pero ella no le deseaba mal ni siquiera a él, ese no era su estilo- habían pasado dos días y medio desde que el rubio se había quebrado en frente de ella, que había llorado silenciosamente sobre su hombro, que le había contado su más profundo secreto, que se había abierto con ella… pero más importante, habían pasado dos largos días, en los cuales, Draco había permanecido confinado en un estudio, con la vil excusa de estar adelantando trabajo, ella lo veía por pequeños momentos, en los desayunos, durante los almuerzos y las cenas, no más.

La castaña había respetado su decisión, en estos meses ella había llegado a conocer al rubio, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba – y quizás más de lo que fuese sano – así que, inmediatamente comprendió su actitud, ella sabía que Draco era un hombre difícil, había sido creado en un mundo rígido, donde no tenia permitido sentir la mas mínima debilidad, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, era algo inapropiado, y los Malfoy, no se caracterizaban por hacer cosas inapropiadas, No, los Malfoy eran hombres duros, con corazones fríos, inexpugnables e inquebrantables, o por lo menos, eso era lo que proyectaban.

Pero muy en su interior, Draco Malfoy era un adolescente, como ella, era sensible, y sus hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas, podía ser muy maduro y en un pestañeo, ser el crio más insoportable, era impulsivo y rebelde, cabezota, testarudo, pero sobretodo, muy emocional, y si a todo estos síntomas propios de su etapa le sumamos el hecho de haber vivido y sobrevivió a la peor guerra registrada en el mundo mágico, haber crecido rodeado de asesinos y gente sin escrúpulo durante… toda su vida, haber tenido que luchar por una causa muy ajena a Él, y ahora mismo, apenas a sus 18 años tener que encargarse de sacar a su familia adelante, limpiar su apellido, y continuar con el ancestral negocio familiar – el cual, aun era desconocido para la Leona- No era raro que se quebrara, mas bien, para Hermione, había soportado valientemente todo este tiempo.

Así que ella había decidió darle su espacio, cuando él se sintiera mejor, y quisiera hablar, ella estaría ahí, para escucharlo y ayudarlo en lo que fuese posible, sabía que el necesitaba estar solo, y curarse, seguro sentía vergüenza por mostrar su debilidad, y más aun, mostrársela a ella, así que no presionaría la situación, cuando él estuviera preparado, ella estaría lista para continuar, como siempre.

Había pasado esos dos días en su habitación, o recorriendo a hurtadillas la enorme mansión Malfoy, desde los jardines, la dimensiones de la casa, eran sin duda alguna impresionantes, pero dentro, era como si cada habitación contara con un hechizo de expansión, era ridículamente enorme, ya había tenido que convocar a tiznan en dos ocasiones, cuando cruzando un recodo y subiendo algunas escaleras, se había perdido, así que cansada de ver paredes decoradas con personas que la miraban fijamente, o abriendo puertas que solían ser una habitación tras otra, decidió que esa tarde haría algo diferente, esa misma mañana había bajado a las cocinas, y hablado seriamente con los elfos y aunque tuvo que insistir más de lo que imaginaba, había logrado que la dejaran colaborar con la comida, luego de terminar con un pastel de queso y un poco de jugo se despidió amistosamente de los elfos y salió sonriendo, , en secreto había colocado algunas prendas, unos calcetines y guantes debajo de algunas bancas, con suerte, un elfo las encontraría y se liberaría.

Luego de almorzar con los dos rubios – la mujer que se seguía tratándola amablemente, aunque ahora, Hermione podía percibir algo diferente en su mirada, y el Slytherin, que la miraba poco, y le hablaba solo lo necesario – decidió que pasaría la tarde fuera, como era obvio que no podía ir al callejón Diagon o a La madriguera, pues sería un problema salir del terreno que rodeaba la casa, había decidió caminar por los hermosos jardines, solo los había podido ver de cercan cuando ella y Draco habían llegado del castillo y ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, podía caminar con tranquilidad, y relajarse con la brisa que batía en esa época del año.

Enfundada en un Short de Jean muy casual, nada del otro mundo, una camiseta manga corta, sus gomas favoritas y una coleta alta, Hermione cruzo la gran misión, salieron directamente por sus enormes puertas, quedando enfrentada con el majestuoso jardín de rosas y pavos reales.

Camino por unos veinte minutos, cerrando los ojos, alzando el rostro hacia el sol, respirando profundamente, dejándose cautivar por el aroma que despedían las flores que la rodeaban, pero su pequeño momento de relajación se vio interrumpida por una voz a su espalda.

- Es hermoso cierto – dijo Narcissa Malfoy, deteniéndose justo a un lado de la castaña

Hermione volteo su rostro pero ella no la miraba, en realidad también estaba cautivada por las rosas de su jardín, así que la leona al notarlo, cerró los ojos de nuevo y regreso a su postura inicial.

- Realmente hermoso –aseguro la castaña - ¿Lo ha hecho usted?

- Si – dijo ella con orgullo – siempre había soñado con poder tener un jardín de esta forma, y ahora puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Ahora? – susurro Hermione con curiosidad

- Si, ahora, cuando esta – dijo ella señalando todo a su alrededor – vuelve a ser mi casa.

- No comprendo

- Como tú sabes, o creo yo que lo haces, durante… algunos años, la mansión sirvió como – Narcissa se detuvo, intentando responder de la manera más sencilla pero puntual posible – cuartel, de los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado, al igual que _Grimmauld Place, para ustedes, los miembros de la orden._

- Ya – dijo ella, pero frunció el seño - ¿Cómo es que usted sabe sobre _Grimmauld Place_?

- Keacher – respondió tranquilamente – el siempre fue un elfo, especial.

- Si, especial – respondió ella pensando en el amargado elfo, que termino haciéndoles pastel de riñón a ella y a sus amigos- ¿y cómo sabe que yo soy parte de la orden?

- En la guerra, no es como si hubiera muchos secretos Hermione – explico – y la orden dejo de ser secreta, hace mucho tiempo.

- Entiendo – Hermione jamás lo había considerado así- pues ha hecho un gran trabajo con el jardín.

- Gracias – respondió satisfecha – Hermione, ¿podemos hablar sobre algo?

- Claro – dijo ella tensándose un poco – ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Draco me ha contado, que tu estas al tanto del estado de mi marido – contesto ella con profundo pesar impreso en su voz – Es solo que, me gustaría que …

- No le diré nada a nadie – aseguro la leona interrumpiendo a la mujer que volteo su rostro para mirarla, con una sonrisa triste plasmada en el – no se preocupe.

- Lo sé- dijo simplemente – estoy segura de que no lo harás

- ¿Cómo puede estarlo? – era más que obvio que ella no lo haría, jamás contaría algo tan grave como eso, además que ella odiaba el cotilleo.

- Porque Draco confía en ti – aseguro, haciendo que la rubia la mirara confundida – si mi hijo no confiara en ti, jamás te hubiese contado sobre el padecimiento de Lucius.

- Pues, no sé qué decirle, sé que no soy su persona favorita en el mundo – la castaña se sentía un poco conmovida por las palabras de la mujer, así que intento quitar hierro al asunto – pero puede confiar en mí, yo jamás contaría esto.

- Eres una gran mujer – susurro Narcissa- Draco ha tenido razón con cada cosa que me ha contado sobre ti

- Yo – en este punto Hermione estaba totalmente ruborizada, no podía creer que Draco le hubiese hablado a su madre sobre ella – Bu-bueno, ¿entonces qué quería decirme?

- Calma – dijo la rubia mirando tiernamente a la castaña – No diré nada más, y sería mejor que no repitieras lo que te acabo de decir, a Draco no le gustaría saber que yo te lo he contado, y era solo que, esto ha sido muy difícil para él, y que me alegra mucho saber que tiene alguien en que apoyarse, aparte de mi.

- Está bien, no contare nada – aseguro mirando a un lado – puede confiar en mí, y sobre lo de Draco, no es un problema, si el necesita a alguien, yo estaré ahí, se supone que para eso están los amigos.

- Lo he notado – aseguro la mujer mirando tiernamente a la castaña –

- Bien – susurro ella- creo que entrare un rato a la casa – se dio la vuelta y camino un poco – gracias por todo – susurro

- Hermione – dijo la mujer dándose vuelta, caminando de nuevo al encuentro con la leona – Yo, lo lamento mucho.

- ¿por qué? – pregunto ella mirándola con curiosidad

- Por todo – susurro con voz pensada Narcissa – por todo lo que mi familia y yo te hicimos, por todo lo malo que sufriste por nuestra parte.

- Usted no me hizo nada – dijo ella con voz tranquila –

- Quizás ninguna maldición salió de mi varita para hacerte daño directamente- explico – pero tampoco evite que lo hicieran, Mi hermana…

- Su hermana lastimo a muchos, y como consecuencia murió, creo que el universo se equilibro con su muerte – dijo con seguridad- ustedes, su familia y usted, se ganaron su libertad y su reivindicación ante el mundo mágico.

- Bella, lo que ella te hizo, no tiene perdón – respondió Narcissa con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz – y yo no tengo la forma de compensar el daño que ella hizo, pero me gustaría que supieras, que si ahora mismo hubiese alguna manera de evitarlo, yo lo haría, sin dudarlo.

- Es porque Usted no tiene que hacerlo, y lo del pasado, ya quedo ahí, la guerra se acabo y para mi, esa es una etapa que se ha cerrado en mi vida – Hermione miro fijamente a la madre de Draco y se acerco tomando sus manos – Usted me ha recibido aquí, en su casa, y me ha tratado de la mejor manera, aun cuando ambas sabemos que… mi condición no es de su agradado.

- No Querida- dijo ella apretando las manos de la castaña – no digas esas cosas, si de algo me he arrepentido en mi vida, es de defender algo tan vil y cruel como la diferencia de sangre, me he dado cuenta, que tener sangre pura o no, no te hace mejor persona.

- Eso, es cierto – dijo ella sonriéndole - como le he dicho, usted me ha recibido en su casa y me ha tratado de la mejor manera, todo esto es suficiente para mí.

- Tienes un gran corazón Hermione Granger, y que tus padres sean Muggles o no, no tiene nada que ver con eso – respondió sonriendo la rubia- espero que de ahora en adelante, podamos conocernos, sin prejuicios de por medio.

- Por mi encantada Señora Narcissa – Hermione observo los bellísimos ojos azules de la mujer, se veían claros, en paz pero sobre todo, sinceros- Muchas gracias por todo.

- A ti Hermione – dijo ella – sobre todo, por Draco, se que él no es del todo fácil, ningún Malfoy lo es, pero sé que él te quiere, y que te agrádese tanto como yo esta oportunidad.

- Yo también lo quiero a él – dijo con orgullo, ruborizada, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja – pero por favor, no se lo diga, no creo que le guste saberlo, no aun.

- Lo entiendo – dijo ella sonriendo también, no había duda de que su hijo tenía suerte, esa bruja, era una en un millón – puedes confiar en mi

- Lo sé- aseguro respondiendo, soltando con delicadeza las manos de la mujer – ahora, creo que entrare.

- Nos vemos en la cena entonces – respondió Narcissa caminando hacia un enorme rosal –

- Nos vemos en la cena señora Malfoy –

La castaña camino con seguridad hasta su enorme habitación, al llegar, se recostó a pensar en lo ocurrido, ella siempre fue partidaria en brindar segundas oportunidades, y algo en su interior decía que no se equivocaba al dársela a Narcissa Malfoy, parecía buena persona, a pesar de todo, y al final, como humanos todos se equivocan, ella lo hizo y parecía arrepentida, y si su hijo pudo hacerlo, porque ella no.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Draco había pasado todo el día dentro del antiguo despacho de su padre, la verdad ayer había arreglado todos los problemas sobre trabajo, así que hoy solo había estado ahí, escondiéndose de la castaña. De nuevo, el mismo miedo que había sentido en navidad, cuando casi se besaban lo había consumido, el miedo de sentirse débil y muy insignificante, y más aún porque él se había derrumbado frente a ella, sus barreras le habían caído, dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable, y el jamás había sabido lidiar con algo así.

Sabía que se estaba comportando de mala forma, el había invitado a Hermione a su casa, casi la había obligado a aceptar y ahora el simplemente la dejaba sola, en un lugar que, el estaba consciente, no era para nada entretenido. Luego de dos días en profunda negación, decidió que esa noche hablaría con ella, o por lo menos intentaría pasar un rato juntos, luego de la cena, así ella estaría cansada y no hablarían demasiado, ya mañana era un nuevo día, y con la mente clara podían empezar desde cero.

Cerca de las siete, Draco cerró el despacho, dejando el "trabajo" por hoy, camino lentamente hasta las puertas que daban paso al comedor, respirando hondo abrió ambas puertas, y entro, en la mesa ambas mujeres conversaban animadamente, el rubio las miro paralizado, preguntándose cuando había pasado esto, si hace apenas algunas horas, ambas apenas si se hablaban, esto estaba raro… muy raro.

Cruzo la sala, alternando su mirada desde la Leona hacia su madre, quienes apenas si lo habían mirado en ese momento, se sentó entre ambas y en silencio siguió como espectador de la charla, sobre rosas, claveles, jazmines, Jardines, pasto y otras cosas que no tenían ni el mínimo interés para él. Cuando ya tenía cinco minutos sentado en completo silencio, su madre se digno a voltear el rostro y sonreírle.

- Draco cielo, ¿demasiado trabajo? – pregunto cortésmente la rubia.

- Un poco, pero y casi he terminado todo – explico, luchando internamente con sus ganas de mirar a la leona- ¿Qué tal tu día Madre?

- Oh, muy bien – aseguro – yo he pasado la mayoría de la tarde en el jardín arreglando algunas plantas que las odiosas aves arruinaron

- Te he dicho que te deshagas de esos pavos – susurro Draco, el los odiaba, desde niño - ¿y tú? – dijo apenas mirando a Hermione, que al contrario, lo miro fijamente y le sonrió.

- Bien, la he pasado bien la verdad – en realidad si había disfrutado esos días, investigando la casa y esa tarde con Narcissa, aunque empezaba a temer que pronto se le acabarían las cosas por hacer –

- Oh, me alegro – susurro incomodo, no le creía nada

- Ama – dijo la pequeña elfina a un lado de Narcissa- le ha llegado esto – la elfina le tendió un sobre perfectamente blanco, con un sello verde esmeralda cerrándolo-

- De los Parkinson – dijo con felicidad la rubia mirando el sobre entre sus manos, para luego abrirlo y leerlo en voz baja con parsimonia.

De inmediato el rubio se tenso en su puesto, había olvidado por completo la invitación de Pansy, el no le había dicho nada a Hermione, esto no podía salir bien, esto sería un problema prácticamente seguro.

- Oh, Por Merlín –chillo Narcissa leyendo – yo no he confirmado nuestra asistencia aun, como se me ha olvidado.

- Madre – dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Hermione, que al escuchar "nuestra presencia" cambio el rostro – creo que no debemos ir.

- ¿Cómo que no? Claro que iremos Draco – aseguro – es el primer evento desde la guerra y tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a Clarissa, además su hija siempre ha sido tu amiga, seria de mal gusto no asistir.

- Yo ya le he dicho a Pansy que no iré – explico, intentando ignorar como Hermione abría sus ojos, entendiéndolo todo –

- Pues tendrás que decirle lo contrario por que iremos Draco Lucius y es mi última palabra- sentencio – los tres iremos, y la pasaremos bien.

- ¿Los tres? – susurro Hermione mirando la pared al frente, estaba claro Lucius Malfoy no sería el tercero, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no le gustaban nada.

- Si querida – dijo la rubia sonriéndole – Tu, Draco y yo.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – continuo, como si estuviera en Shock, Maldito Draco, la había traído a su casa engañada, y aparte, la había anotado en sus planes.

- A la cena de los Parkinson claro – dijo ella, pero al ver la cara de perplejidad de la castaña frunció el seño – pensé que Draco te lo había dicho.

- Yo – Hermione volteo lentamente el rostro hasta el del rubio, que la miraba durativo, era obvio que se lo había ocultado, porque sabía que ella no pensaba asistir a algo como eso, primero, comparaba un Elfo para su disfrute personar, antes de asistir a una velada en casa de Parkinson – No, no me dijo nada, Además, creo que yo no estoy invitada, Pansy Parkinson y yo, ni siquiera somos amigas – se odiaban para ser honestas-

- Oh, pero tu nombre está en la invitación – explico extrañada, extendiéndole la tarjeta a la castaña que lo leyó abriendo los ojos mas, si eso era posible

- Esto, no puede ser – Hermione busco al final del hermoso pergamino y efectivamente, citaban los tres nombres, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger – yo no sabía nada.

- Draco, como no le has dicho – reclamo Narcissa mirando con fiereza a su hijo – supongo que no has traído ropa adecuada.

- No – susurro, además, si lo hubiese sabido antes, no abría venido a la casa en primera estancia – pero no se preocupe, el viernes yo puedo irme a mi casa, con mis padres y ustedes pueden asistir a la cena – sabía que no iría a su casa, pero no pensaba pasar una noche con la familia de Parkinson-

- No, nada de eso – dijo Draco por primera vez, su voz sonaba algo áspera, pero al ver ambas miradas en el, se calmo un poco – tus padres están donde tu tía ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno, siempre puedo ir con Harry, o la madriguera – explico – no hay problema.

- No Hermione, tú debes ir con nosotros, has sido invitada, y sería una descortesía que faltaras – explico Narcissa con sencillez – si es por el vestido, Umm, yo podría prestarte alguno, aunque, no creo que tenga algo para ti, necesitas algo juvenil – Narcissa recorrió a su hijo y luego a Hermione y una idea le llego de repente – siempre pueden ir a Londres, y comprar lo necesario.

- Madre – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente, jamás hubiese esperado algo así de ella, primero ofreciéndole sus amados vestidos y luego invitándola a ir de compras, eso no era algo natural en ella –

- No, no podría aceptarlo – concluyo la leona, eso iba en contra de todas sus creencias – yo puedo marcharme.

- No Hermione tú vendrás – dijo con voz firme, esa voz de mamá que era casi imposible de desobedecer, por un momento, Narcissa hizo que Hermione recordara a su madre – y mañana pueden ir a comprarte un vestido nuevo, zapatos y todo lo que necesites.

- Pero Madre – intento quejarse el rubio, mirando la frustración en la cara de la castaña, el no quería que ella hiciera algo que no quisiera, pero sabía que pelear con su madre, era casi un asunto perdido

- Pero nada cielo, además creo que tú necesitas una túnica de gala también – explico distraídamente, mientras observaba como los elfos servían la comida a su alrededor – mañana en la mañana irán.

- Pero …

- Está bien señora Narcissa – dijo la castaña, con un gesto de rendición en su rostro, logrando que el rubio la mirara de una manera un poco intensa para su gusto.

- Bien – dijo Narcissa sonriendo – ahora, comamos

El rubio bufo cansado, las cosas no debían ser así, el no quería que Hermione pasara una noche mal, y con sus amigos ella no la pasaría del todo bien, pero ella misma había cometido el error de ceder ante su madre, ya no había nada que hacer, el viernes por la noche, irían los tres, a casa de los Parkinson.

* * *

_**Salón Lateral, Mansión Malfoy.**_

Luego de la increíble e inesperada decisión tomada por la castaña, los tres comensales se mantuvieron en silencio, no es como si tuvieran mucho que decir, además el pesado ambiente que se cernían a su alrededor, no ayudaba demasiado. Los elfos se paseaban de aquí para allá, trayendo y retirando platos, luego del postre, que resulto ser el pastel de queso hecha por la castaña, el cual había sido muy sinceramente alagado por la rubia, se despidieron, poniéndose de pie, la primera en salir de la habitación fue Narcissa, ya que de inmediato, se encaminaba a la habitación de su marido.

Hermione miro por unos instantes el rubio, que la miraba fijamente, dando un resoplido de frustración, paso a su lado y salió del comedor, escucho como Draco la seguía de prisa, y también percibía, algo lejanos, sus palabras, llamándola, incitándola a detenerse, pero no pensaba hacerlo, estaba demasiado molesta, frustrada, aun no podía creer, que se viera obligada a asistir a ese evento, donde seguramente, ella estaría totalmente, fuera de lugar, y sentía ganas de matar al Slytherin, o por lo menos gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz.. Aunque en verdad, se le antojaba golpearle la nariz al rubio, como lo hizo en su tercer año, sí, eso era, quería golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, se sentía tan bien, que sonrió con solo imaginarlo.

Pero la felicidad no le duro mucho, había caminado tan ensimismada en sus fantasías de partirle la hermosa nariz al hechicero, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, había caminado fuera del comedor, pero no había parado en las escaleras, no, ella había tomado un camino distinto y ahora en el marco de esa puerta, se había percatado donde estaba, recorrió toda la sala con sus ojos, y se paralizo, haciendo que el rubio a sus espaldas chocara con ella, pero ni siquiera ser empujada abruptamente hacia dentro, logro que Hermione saliera del estado donde había entrado.

Subió sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma, en un gesto de protección, a su alrededor, habían unos cuantos muebles negros, de un impecable cuero, algunas estanterías con libros y objetos extraños, una enorme chimenea apagada, algunos mesones, pero lo que más la perturbo, fue la hermosa araña de cristal que pendía justo encima de su cabeza. Esa era, ella había soñado con esa misma sala en tantas ocasiones, que estaba más que segura, que se trataba de la misma, sin importar que ahora, el papel de las paredes fuese de un tono más claro, que las ventanas estuvieran perfectamente limpias y abiertas, y que dentro, hubiesen miles de detalles diferentes, ella conocía esa sala perfectamente, ella reconocería ese lugar, por que cuando te torturan casi hasta la muerte en un sitio, este jamás sale de tu cabeza.

Draco se había quedado parado justo en el marco de la puerta, el jamás pensó que Hermione pudiera ver esa sala de nuevo, la verdad es que había estado cerrada durante todo este tiempo, su madre había cambiado algunas cosas –como en el resto de la mansión – pero aun así, había quedado completamente en desuso, así que también era la primera vez que el la veía en mucho tiempo.

Observo como la castaña se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras con lentitud recorría el cuarto, observando cada detalle, cada diferencia, camino por todo el lugar, sin hablar, sin siquiera producir algún sonido al pasearse, pero el rubio se quedo pasmado cuando vio que ella se flexionaba, agachándose hasta quedar arrodillada en un lugar en especifico, con parsimonia una de las pequeñas manos de la castaña se resbalo hasta el suelo, y las yemas de sus dedos las recorrieron, cuidadosamente para luego recogerla y mirar fijamente la madera en sus pies. Y le costó solo unos segundos entender lo que pasaba, justo ahí, donde estaba arrodillada la leona, hacia un año aproximadamente, su tía Bellatrix la había amenazado, torturado y marcado, justo ahí, ella había sido tocada por magia negra.

La miro algunos minutos sin saber qué hacer, no soportaba sentirse así, la culpa lo atacaba y el no podía hacer nada, así que armándose de un valor del cual no era dueño, camino hasta tomar a la castaña por los hombre e incorpórala y cuando ella estuvo a su misma altura, miro sus ojos cafés, estaba brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, y opacos, como si la estela de vida y felicidad que los caracterizaba se hubiese consumido, el no pudo continuar observándola, por que al verla en ese estado, sus propios ojos se humedecieron, así que con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacerle daño, pero al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacerla sentir segura y mejor, la envolvió entre sus brazos, justo como lo había hecho ella con él, la noche del domingo.

Sintió como los brazos de la castaña se colaban entre los suyos, y se abrazaban a su cintura, percibió un leve temblor en la leona, seguido por un profundo suspiro, un muy leve sollozo y un apretón de sus brazos, ella estaba llorando, el lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada, así que intentando calmarla la arrullo un poco en su brazos, y con lentitud bajo su rostro hasta sus mejillas, sorbiendo son sus labios, una solitaria lagrima que recorría su delicada piel, beso con delicadeza la sonrosada mejilla y deposito un casto beso en la coronilla de la castaña, logrando así que ella, cesara de llorar.

Poco a poco se separo de ella para mirarla, y se sorprendió al observar sus enrojecidos ojos, ya no tenían lágrimas, ahora brillaban de nuevo, pero esta vez, con ese brillo peculiar, de vida, que siempre lo había cautivado. Sonrió de medio lado al verla, y ella sonrió de vuelta, antes de dar un paso atrás y respirar sonoramente.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al rubio – necesitaba eso.

- No hay problema – susurro el devolviéndole la mirada – Granger, lo de Parkinson.

- No te preocupes – respondió tranquilamente ella, con todo el shock de la habitación, había olvidado lo de la cena.

- Yo, lo olvide por completo – intento explicarse – pensaba contarte antes de venir, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no lo he recordado a tiempo.

- No hay problema Malfoy – se había molestado al pensar que tenía que pasar toda una noche rodeada de Slytherin, cosa que sería horrible, pero al entrar a esa habitación y recordar lo vivido, se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez, era una noche, solo eso, ella podía hacerlo, al final, había vivido cosas peores – No estoy molesta, ya no.

- Puedo hablar con mi madre – intento el – decirle que no queremos ir.

- Iremos – respondió- además, no siempre puedes ir de compras con Draco Malfoy ¿eh?

- Es cierto – respondió el sonriéndole-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, parados en la mitad de esa horrible sala, la cual, a ambos, les traía muchos recuerdos. Luego de pasearse por todo el lugar por segunda vez la castaña se volteo para quedar mirando al rubio que la seguía con la mirada.

- Es tan diferente – susurro refiriéndose a la sala – pero al mismo tiempo, tan igual.

- Para ti debe ser difícil estar aquí – dijo él con un poco de pesar

- Pues – considero – le verdad es que fue difícil entrar luego de un año, la última vez que estuve en esta sala, no creí que saldría viva de ella, así que, si, ha sido difícil.

- Deberíamos salir entonces – aseguro caminándose hasta la salida el rubio –

- No – dijo ella acercándose – estar aquí, es como… una terapia de Choque ¿sabes? Si lo asimilo, lo superare más rápido.

- Eso no puede ser sano – susurro él, sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña –

- Lo sé- respondió – pero estoy segura que todo esto es difícil para ti también, yo he venido por casualidad, tú vives en esta casa.

- Pues… si, es así – acepto – vivir aquí, no es para nada cómodo.

- Lo imagino – aseguro ella – debiste vivir cosas horribles.

- Desde que mi padre… ha estado así, solo viví cosas horribles – susurro con voz quedada – desde que me vi obligado a tomar su lugar.

- -¿cómo? – pregunto

- Meses antes de la guerra, incluso antes de que trasladaran a Potter, mi padre empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias de estar expuesto constantemente a los Dementores, así que yo, como el único Malfoy, tuve que cubrir su puesto.

- Tu ¿estuviste? Cuando trasladamos a Harry – Hermione tuvo que frotar sus brazos para que su piel volviera a la normalidad, recordar todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de ojo loco y Hedwig, el accidente de George, definitivamente, demasiadas cosas para solo una noche.

- Sí, bueno, en teoría – respondió con un sonrisa sarcástica – me atrase lo mas que pude, y al llegar, me tumbaron de la escoba, no estuve presente ni cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué? – Chillo ella la imaginárselo – ¿Quién lo hizo?

- No lo sé Granger, habían demasiado Potters para saberlo – explico -además todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, cuando alcance la batalla, lance algunos hechizo al aire, y no me percate de uno de los Potters y mi prima Nymphadora volaban directamente hacia mí, cuando lo hice, apenas pude esquivarlos.

- Ron – el nombre de su amigo se le escapo entre sus labios sin siquiera poder darse cuenta-

- ¡La comadreja! – dijo él con un tono amargo – El pequeño bastardo casi me mataba, seguro que me vio y quiso aprovechar la inminente oportunidad de sacarme del Camino.

- Sí, bueno – Ignoro del todo el tono mordaz que utilizo para hablar sobre el pelirrojo, pensó que ya era claro todo pero Hermione arrugo el ceño mirándolo – si Ron no te tumbo de la escoba, ¿quién lo hizo?

- Ya te dije que no lo sé – repitió en tono castaño- el Potter que iba con Shacklebolt me atino con un aturdidor, ni siquiera lo vi porque – pero el rubio se callo al ver a la leona poner su mano en su boca en un gesto de asombro mientras sus ojos se colmaban de lagrimas - ¿Qué? No me digas, que ese Potter, era la comadrejita menor.

- No – dijo con un hilo de voz ella, negando intensamente con su cabeza

- Era Potter, Bueno, ¿Harry Potter, el de verdad? – arrugo la nariz al decir el nombre del azabache, jamás se refería de esa forma hacia él, y no era nada lindo hacerlo.

- N-n-o – logro articular la castaña aun con su mano en sus labios-

- ¿Quién entonces?

- Yo – dijo en un susurro imperceptible

- ¿Quién? – repitió, acercando su rostro al de la castaña para poder oírla, había hablado tan bajo que ni siquiera había podio escuchar alguna letra.

- Er-a Y-o – la castaña miro al rubio, pero tuvo que bajar su rostro al ver como el abría sus ojos, y trabaja de decir algo-

- ¿Tú ibas con Kingsley Shacklebolt, en un Thestral? – pregunto sorprendido, jamás considero que ella pudiera estar implicada en todo eso.

- Si – dijo ella con pesar, avergonzada –

- Así que tú me tumbaste de la escoba, tú casi me asesinaste Granger – al final de la frase, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver lo alterada y apenada que estaba la leona- Quien lo diría.

- Yo, no quería hacerlo, yo no – ella lo miraba casi suplicante – yo no intente hacer eso, solo quería, aturdirlos.

- Vamos Granger – dijo con voz divertida el rubio – estábamos a unos 150 metros de altura o un poco más, a cualquiera que aturdieras, caería de su escoba, y se mataría en la caída.

- Pero, yo – ella no sabía que decirle, el tenia razón, quizás no era una maldición asesina, pero morirían en la caída de igual forma – yo no sabía que eras tú – se defendió-

- Bueno, como tú lo dijiste hace algunos meses, con la máscara puesta, todos los mortifagos nos vemos iguales – dijo restándole importancia, pero al ver que la castaña, literalmente se encogió, avergonzada de sus palabras, inmediatamente intento arreglarlo – pero da igual, era una guerra, tu solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer Granger.

- Pero tú no atacaste a nadie – susurro mirándolo fijamente – además ¿Cómo evitaste, Morir?

- No tuve tiempo de atacar a nadie Granger, y fue sencillo, antes de tocar el suelo, logre concentrarme lo suficiente para volar, en ese momento, ser mortifago tuvo sus ventajas – se excuso sonriendo – en fin, mañana iremos de compras Granger – dijo el imitando la voz chillona que ponían las chicas, o al menos Pansy, al hablar de compras –

- Malfoy – dijo ella girando los ojos y sonriendo – no lo recuerdes, que aun trato de aceptar que tendré que comer con tus amigos.

- No será tan malo – miro a la leona que de devolvía la mirada ceñuda – por lo menos para mí.

- JAJA – escupió sarcásticamente – ¿No tienes trabajo para mañana Malfoy?

- No – aseguro – así que no hay excusas para no ir a Londres, ya le dijiste a mi madre que lo harías.

- Bien – acepto cansada- ¿Por la mañana?

- Sería lo mejor – se quedo callado con la mirada perdida – aunque si vamos por la tarde, podría cancelar la cita con Gregorovitch.

- Gregorovitch – repitió mirándola – ¿que se supone que puedes hacer tú con el hijo del fabricante de varitas?

- Trabajo – dijo tranquilamente

- ¿TU? – Hermione soltó una risa incrédula- ¿Trabajando en qué?

- Mi familia, es el mayor exportador de materia prima, para varitas mágicas de toda Gran Bretaña, y gran parte de Europa – explico – Ahora yo soy el encargado de mantener el negocio que ha pertenecido a los Malfoy por los últimos 4 siglos.

- Oh, yo pensaba que ustedes… no trabajaban.

- ¿Ah no, que crees que hacemos, que multiplicamos los galeones con el germinio?

- No seas idiota – dijo ella pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho – pero jamás me imagine que trabajaran, en algo así, tan normal.

- Ya- dijo el sobándose el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado – a veces dudo sobre que tú seas la bruja más inteligente desde Rowena Revenclaw…

- No seas Odioso Malfoy – chillo cansada Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco – en fin, ¿mañana por la mañana entonces?

- Si Granger – dijo con sorna – no te emociones.

- Eres, tan… olvídalo – dijo ella dando la vuelta bufando y caminando hasta la puerta – buenas noches Huron.

- Buenas noches Sabelotodo – dijo el aun de pie en el mismo punto, mirándola –

El rubio estuvo unos minutos de pie mirando a su alrededor, hasta que recordó algo importante, se golpeo la frente y salió a paso rápido, esa tarde había llegado Eros desde Hogwarts, no lo había alimentado y el era una lechuza un tanto temperamental, como un muy Digno Malfoy. Cundo lo vio se alegro, le había cogido cariño a esa ave y aunque no quería hacerlo, había tenido que encerrarlo en una habitación, no podía permitir que Hermione lo viera. Al menos no por ahora.

* * *

_**Jueves, 9:30am Callejón Diagon**_

Habían despertado temprano, por lo menos la castaña lo había hecho, se vistió y arreglo para estar Lista. Espero media hora hasta que el rubio salió de sus aposentos aun desesperándose un poco, se notaba adormilado y cansado, solo por eso lo dejo pasar, quizás había terminado de trabajar anoche para tener la mañana libre, o no había podido dormir bien, quien sabe.

Luego de tomar un desayuno rápido, tostadas, jalea de uva – sonrió al notar que había sido petición del Rubio que los elfos trajeras esa jalea, él sabía que era su favorita – zumo de calabaza para ella y de manzana para él, tomaros sus abrigos y caminaron juntos hasta el jardín, ahí se tomaron de las manos, y juntos, aparecieron en medio del callejón Diagon.

Hermione tuvo que tomarse fuerte del brazo del rubio para que el hombro de un regordete hombre no la hiciese impactar de bocas contra el piso, miro mal al brujo que no le pidió disculpas, y bufo, dirigió sus ojos al Slytherin, que miraba al señor con el ceño fruncido y los ojos inyectados de veneno.

- Bien, aquí estamos – dijo intentando llamar la atención del rubio, y lo logro, inmediatamente, las orbes grises de él se suavizaron un poco para mirarla.

- Si bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

- No lo sé, porque no vamos por tu túnica primero ¿sí?

- Vale, vayamos a la tienda de Madam Malkin entones – dijo el mirando en dirección al pequeño local.

Hermione jamás, en sus 18 años se había divertido tanto, estuvo cerca de una hora viendo a Draco Malfoy modelar unas 15 túnicas diferentes, negras, grises, olivas y marrones, entalladas, más anchas cortas o largas, el era un cliente especialmente difícil, pero era divertido ver las caras que ponía cada vez que la Madam lo pinchaba un poco al arreglar algún costado, o recogerlas para que quedaran perfectas, apretaba sus labios hasta que formaban una perfecta línea, evitando así que los improperios en contra de la mujer salieran.

Luego de apretar los puños y medirse algunos pantalones a juego, el rubio salió de la tienda con una hermosa túnica Plomo, una camisa perfectamente negra y una corbata delgada del mismo color de la túnica, ella pudo notar que Draco no pago nada, no dio ni un galeón, así que supuso que tendrían algún tipo de cuenta privada, o algo por el estilo, _cosas de millonarios excéntricos_, se repitió en la cabeza sonriendo con malicia. Caminaron hasta una modista, pero lo vestidos que se encentraban en las vidrieras hicieron que la leona abriera los ojos de par en par, la moda de los brujos jamás había sido tan insólita y rara. Draco miraba con malos ojos los vestidos, ninguno era de su gusto y rogaba a Merlín que tampoco lo fueran de la castaña, se sintió aliviado cuando la vio negar con la cabeza.

- No me pondré algo así- afirmo ella arrugando su nariz, tal como lo hacia el rubio – jamás.

- Bien – dijo el – porque todos son horrendos, ahora – dijo el mirando a su alrededor – esta es la mejor tienda, no sé donde podremos conseguir algo mejor que esto

- Yo si – murmuro ella como si fuera un secreto – en Londres

- Granger – exclamo en un susurro también – ya estamos en Londres

- No me entiendes – Hermione giro los ojos, el rubio a veces lograba parecer completamente mentecato- En Londres Muggle.

- ¿QUE? – Bramo el - No, no voy a ir…

- Al menos que quieres que tu acompañante se vea así de mal – expresó ella señalando un horrendo vestido amarillo claro, con bordes naranjas y flecos en amarillo brillante – tendremos que buscar en otro lugar.

- Yo me niego – dijo, el jamás había sido adepto a ir a esos sitios, además, no quería aceptarlo, pero no conocía demasiado del Londres Muggle, eran pocos los recuerdos que tenia –

- Vamos Malfoy, yo conozco todo el lugar, he vivido allí muchos años – pidió como si pudiera entender el miedo del rubio – será divertido.

- Granger – dijo el cansado –

- Vamos Malfoy...

- Tendríamos que cambiar algo de dinero primero – explico cansado

- Pues vayamos a Gringotts entonces – no había terminado de hablar cuando tomo la mano de rubio y camino entre los compradores, ganando miradas extrañas entre la multitud, jamás habían pensado que mostrarse juntos iba a causar tanto alboroto.

Tiro al rubio por la calle hasta plantarlo en la entrada del hermoso edificio blanco, que ella ron y Harry se habían encargado de destruir durante la guerra, entraron a paso rápido y el pequeño duende, luego de hacer las pruebas necesarias, los escolto hasta el carro que los bajaría a la bóveda de Los Malfoy.

Hermione sintió sus brazos erizarse al notar el camino del carro, era hacia abajo, Muy profundo, al mismo nivel que la bóveda de los Lestrange, pero tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando el carro paso por el mismo salón donde un año antes el Ironbelly ucraniano había estado custodiando. El pequeño coche se paro unos 5 o seis metros más debajo de la bóveda de Bellatix y la castaña miro el numero de de la enorme puerta – mucho más grande que las demás – y noto que era la siete, una de las primeras bóvedas en el banco, la familia del rubio sí que era antigua. El Rubio se bajo con cuidado y camino seguido de la castaña y Flogvitch – el pequeño duende encargado de las bóvedas más importantes del banco – el duende coloco su mano a un costado de la puerta y el rubio hizo lo mismo, luego de algunos segundos, las puestas se movieron dejándolos entrar.

- Pensé que solo los duendes eran necesarios para abrir una bóveda – susurro Hermione.

Esta no – dijo Draco en un susurro de vuelta- La bóveda se abre solo si un Malfoy está presente, es un vinculo sanguíneo, magia antigua, solo mi madre y yo podemos hacerlo.

Pero tu madre, no tiene sangre Malfoy – explico ella usando su habitual lógica-

Pero al casarte con un Malfoy, el vinculo se incorpora a ti también, sin importar cual sea tu verdadera afiliación sanguínea – contraataco él, los asuntos de su familia resultaban un poco complicados

.La leona no pudo responder, al entrar a la bóveda su mandíbula se desencajo, era exageradamente enorme, muchísimo más que la de los Lestrange que ya era bastante grande, estaba ridículamente llena de oro, al fondo una pila de unos 3 metros de Galeones se mostraba orgullosa pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una pequeña repisa, protegida por una pared de agua mágica, impenetrable, dentro algunas joyas se mostraban, perfectas y brillantes, algunos collares, aretes y un hermoso anillo, algunos tiaras y guardapelos. Estuvo mirándolos por algunas minutos hasta que un marco brillante la saco de su ensoñación, en el, como si se tratara de un enorme portarretrato eléctrico Muggle, miles de retratos iban cambiando, siempre iguales, un hombre en un sillón, rodeado de una mujer y un joven, y luego de un momento, ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de Lucius Malfoy sentado con Narcissa a su lado y Draco a un costado, aun niño, de unos diez años o un poco más.

- Fue un poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts – escucho que comentaba el rubio a sus espaldas – tenía 10 años.

- Lo supuse – respondió ella ahora volteándose para mirarlo – te ves tan pequeño.

- Lo era – dijo

- Bien – balbuceo viendo la mirada cansada del duende al pie de la bóveda - ¿estamos listos?

- Si – Draco alzo a nivel del rostro de la castaña una bolsa de cuero perfectamente negra, con una M bordada en oro en el centro, y según la perspectiva de la Leona, con galeones suficientes para comprar una casa –¿No es demasiado?

- Ni idea, no sé cuánto nos cueste el dichoso vestido con los Muggle – reconoció el de Mala gana

- Vale – expuso ella poniendo los ojos en blanco – es demasiado pero está bien

Ambos junto al exasperado duende subieron en silencio hasta el reconstruido hall, Hermione divisaba algunas miradas extrañas por parte de los duendes, suponía que la presencia de la culpable de la destrucción de su amado banco, no era algo muy dulce para ellos. Luego de cambiar los cientos de galeones de la bolsa, el rubio obtuvo 10.000 libras, Hermione aseguro que era demasiado, al menos que pensara cambiarle el guardarropa entero.

Caminaron hasta el caldero chorreante y de ahí hasta Charing Cross. La leona hubiese pagado las 10mil libras del rubio por tener una cámara en ese instante, la cara de terror de Draco al mirar a un lado y el otro de la transitada avenida no tenia precio suficiente, seguro que nadie aparte de ella había podido ver algo parecido. Miraron algunas vitrinas pero la verdad era que en Charing Cross no habían tiendas con ropa para la ocasión, el rubio miro a la leona con una sonrisa triunfante al notar que nada por ahí era del agrado de alguno, feliz por que pronto volverían al mundo mágico se relajo y hasta rio un poco ante la cara de desconcierto de la Gryffindoriana.

- Bueno Granger, volvamos – indicó el dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a caminar de nuevo al caldero chorreante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – chillo ella mirando al rubio

- Pues porque es obvio que aquí no encontraremos nada – expuso el levantando los brazos de forma exagerada.

- Bien, aquí no, la ropa es horrible –acepto la castaña, logrando que la sonrisa de suficiencia del rubio se ensanchara mas – pero siempre podemos ir a Oxford Street.

- ¿Dónde? – respondió el Slytherin perdiendo inmediatamente la sonrisa del rostro, esto no sonaba bien.

- A Oxford – repitió- es famosa por sus tiendas, seguro que hay encontraremos algo bueno

- Pero Granger, es hora de la comida – intento desesperado el rubio, ni siquiera tenía hambre pero quizás ella sí, y así se marcharían –

- Oh, vamos Malfoy – comentó con sorna – no me digas que le tienes miedo a unos cuantos Muggles?

- Claro que no – no les tenía miedo, pero ir de compras en medio de quien sabe donde no era su pasa tiempo favorito

- Bien – dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano y arrastrándolo detrás de un cajetín de teléfonos – vamos entonces

En un parpadeo, Draco sintió como desde su ombligo una fuerza antinatural lo arrancaba del suelo, la castaña los había desaparecido hasta un desolado callejón, luego de sacudirse un poco el traje y mirar mal a la leona que le sonreía, con paso seguro salieron hasta la atestada calle, compradores iban y venían, niños ancianos y adultos con bolsas de aquí para allá, los coches resoban sus bocinas por todo lo alto, logrando que el rubio frunciera en ceño de mala forma y bufara cansado.

Hermione entrelazo su brazo con el del rubio y lo arrastro entre la gente, chocando con algunos y mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar a un par de bastardos que la alagaron de una manera nada elegante al pasar a su lado, sintió inmediatamente como el rubio se tensaba a su lado y su brazo pasaba desde el suyo, para cogerla estrechamente de la cintura apretándola más hacia sí, y pudo observar como este volteaba el rostro para clavarle una envenenada mirada a los hombres en la banca, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente hasta entrar en la avenida principal, donde miles de tiendas importantes, mostraban orgullosamente sus marquesinas.

Caminaron, caminaron por varias horas sin ningún éxito, pasaron por miles de tiendas, pero los vestidos que le gustaban a ella, no le agradaban a Él, y cuando era a Draco a quien le gustaba alguno, a la leona le parecía exagerado o demasiado caro. Así que luego de tres horas y unas 15 tiendas, se rindieron, iban de vuelta al callejón cuando el rubio se detuvo en seco al frente de una enorme vidriera con una marquesina de lo más elegante, Hermione resoplo y se volvió ella también, para quedar helada ante el maniquí que descansaba al frente.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca cerca de cuatro veces sin decir nada, pero se vio literalmente jalada hacia dentro de la tienda del famosísimo Alexander McQueen, ahí dentro 4 de estilizadas mujeres se acercaron en segundos hasta el despampánate rubio que la mantenía cogida de la mano, la leona percibió como todas miraban sus manos entrelazadas y giraban los ojos, para luego pestañear excesivamente al mirar a Draco, Hermione cuadro los hombros y se acerco mas al rubio que no miraba a las mujeres, si no al hermoso vestido en la vidriera.

- Quiero ese – indicó apuntando al vestido –

- ¿Para ella? – pregunto una de las rubias casi con sorna, mirando ácidamente a la leona.

- Es obvio que para mí no es – escupió venenosamente Draco mirando con cansancio a la operada dependiente – ¿podría traerlo?

- Es demasiado caro – susurro la otra rubia, un poco mas bajita que la primera, la cual miraba a Draco como si fuera un trozo de carne – 1300 libras exactamente.

- Es dinero no es problema- murmullo arrastrando las palabras el Slytherin, girando los ojos – tráiganlo.

- No creo que se sienta bien señorita – dijo con maldad la rubia –

- Quiero probármelo – aseguro Hermione apretando la mano del rubio y mirando fijamente a la mujer –

- Bien, pero aun creo que debería mirar otros – bisbiseo fastidiada acercándose al maniquí para extraer el vestido –

- No tiene otro, se tardara demasiado sacando ese, y no podemos perder nuestro tiempo esperándola – dijo con malicia Draco –

- Es una Pieza nueva, este es el único hasta ahora, luego de la semana de la moda tendremos algunos otros – explico la cajera, una mujer regordeta que miraba con malos ojos a sus trabajadoras –

- Ya – comentó el solamente

- Malfoy – susurro Hermione mirando el vestido y repitiéndose el precio en su cabeza, con esa cantidad compraría unos 4 vestidos mas – Es muy costoso.

- No seas molesta – murmullo el – este será ¿no te gusta?

- Si – aseguro mirando el hermoso vestido – pero es demasiado

- Bien- dijo – no los llevamos

- Malfoy – bufo- es muy costoso

- Ya lo sé, pero no me importa, este será Granger.

Hermione le soltó la mano al rubio y se la paso por el rostro cansada, percibió en ella el claro aroma del joven, así que la mantuvo unos momentos en su nariz, respirando profundamente para poder sentirlo mejor, hasta que el carraspeo de una garganta a su espalda le llamo la atención, se dio vuelta y vio a la rubia que entonaba los ojos y le tendría el hermoso vestido.

- Gracias – dijo sarcásticamente tomándolo –

- Necesitara ayuda para probárselo – expuso la mujer desde la caja –

- No – aseguro así está perfecto-

- Necesitas zapatos – indicó Draco mirando fijamente la hermosa tela en los brazos de la castaña –

- Bien – susurro Hermione – tacones plata – pidió a voz alta, con esa voz de ególatra que solía utilizar el rubio –

Unos minutos luego, la mujer rubia traía consigo unos hermosos tacos altos Plata, y Hermione tuvo que agradecer a Merlín que Ginny le hubiese enseñado a llevarlos, porque si no, no podía ni dar medio paso con ellos, los tomo y se encamino hasta los enormes vestidores.

Respiro hondo y se desvistió, el vestido parecía un poco más grande, una o dos tallas más que la suya, así que cuando se lo coloco, literalmente le bailaba en sima, la falta se encontraba arrastrada en el suelo y el escote por poco deja uno de sus pechos a la vista, pero ella quería ese vestido, al principio le había parecido demasiado, pero al tenerlo puesto le encanto.

Era rojo, un rojo exactamente Gryffindor, juntos como la piedra de su hermoso rubí, que mágicamente hacia perfecto juego con el vestido, entonando su escote, sin mangas, con un escote corazón hermoso, una pequeña franja de tela justo por debajo de sus pechos marcaba el contorno de la cintura y luego caiga hasta el suelo, con una abertura hasta la mitad de su muslo derecho. La tela era simplemente perfecta, un poco opaca y muy ligera, era el vestido más elegante que alguna vez hubiese utilizado y simplemente lo había amado.

Pero la talla era un problema, bufo mirándose en el espejo y en su reflejo percibió su varita en el vaquero que traía puesto, sonrió con malicia y la tomo, la apunto en contra el vestido y murmuro algo inaudible, en un segundo el vestido se había encogido dos tallas, y se amoldo a su cuerpo como un guante hecho a la medida, le quedaba perfectamente, el largo perfecto hasta con los tacos puestos, el hechizo que le había enseñado Molly hacia ya cuatro años de nuevo la ayudaba.

Le tomo un momento quitarse de vuelta el vestido y vestirse, salió sonriendo y camino hasta donde estaba el rubio mirándola, asintió con la cabeza así que el se levanto del cómodo sillón y camino hasta la caja, 2000 libras y un ataque de tos por impresión de parte de la castaña, ya habían salido con una enorme bolsa que contenía el perfecto vestido y los zapatos.

Se aparecieron de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy , caminaron por los rosales un momento hasta que Draco arrugo el ceño mirando la puerta de su mansión, ahí un hombre de unos 20 años lo estaba, bufo molesto y excusándose con la leona se alejo, saludando de mala gana al joven e invitándolo a pasar, desapareció de la vista de Hermione.

- Gregorovitch – susurro ella mirando el punto donde el extraño mago estaba parado minutos antes.

La leona suspiro y camino en silencio hasta su habitación, era cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, estaba hambrienta y cansada, pero tendría que esperar hasta la cena para comer, mientras tanto se daría un baño. Tenía que mentalizase, mañana compartiría más de lo humanamente saludable con las serpientes y su familia.

* * *

_**Viernes 7:30 pm – una hora antes de la cena.**_

Draco había pasado todo el viernes aislado en la oficina, discutió con Samuel Gregorovitch el reajuste de su contrato con ellos, no pensaba que los hijos del difunto fabricante de varitas consideraban continuar con el trabajo de su padre, y mucho menos, que él iba a seguir siendo su surtidor, después de todo, no era secreto que él era un mortifago y Voldemort había asesinado a su padre.

Pero el supuso que lo negocios eran los negocios, y su compañía se había encargado de surtir a los Gregorovitch los últimos tres siglos, así que ahora ellos no pensaban cambiar. Había estado tan absorto en el trabajo que olvido por completo la fiesta a la cual tenían que concurrir dentro de algunos minutos, si su madre no lo saca prácticamente a empujones del estudio él hubiese pasado la noche ahí, firmando y re acomodando papeles.

No había conseguido ver mucho a Hermione, pero sabía que no se había aburrido, la noche anterior luego de la cena él le había mostrado la biblioteca de su hogar, un enorme cuarto repleto de la pared al piso de libros, así que tenia para escoger, le había dicho que podía utilizarla a su gusto, y gracias a que su madre le había dicho que había tenido que sacar a Hermione de una estantería antes de venir por él, Draco estaba seguro de que ella había aprovechado su tarde en algo que amaba, Leer.

Subió a su cuarto y puedo escuchar un resoplido dentro de la habitación de la leona, rio por lo bajo y siguió su camino, seguro que Hermione estaba pasándola en grande dentro de su cuarto.

Hermione tenía cerca de 20 minutos aplicándose poción alisadora en el pelo, gracias a Morgana Ginny – siempre sacándola de apuros – había metido un gran surtido de estas en su equipaje por si llegaba a necesitarla, así que luego de 10 frasquitos después, su pelo se encontraba perfectamente lacio, hasta la cintura, y ahora gracias a una poción de brillo, complemente perfecto.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo mirando inquietamente el reloj de la mesa, faltaba media hora para que tuvieran que partir, el traslador estaba pautado para las 8:30 así que tenía que moverse si no quería que por su culpa los Malfoy se perdieran la cena tan esperada, con un fuerte resoplido se cogió el rostro, ahora ya tenía el pelo decente, y dada la cantidad de poción que utilizo, se mantendría así las próximas doce horas, pero no podía simplemente llevarlo de esa forma, era soso hasta para ella, así que pensándolo un poco y mirando el vestido sobre su cama, se cogió el pelo hacia un lado apoyándolo en hombro derecho, con un limpio movimiento de su varita una delgada trenza se tejió en la línea de su frente enmarcándola desde la sien izquierda y al final tomando su cabello en una coleta de lado que caía ligera y elegantemente, con un liso perfecto y brillante.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, tenia veinte minutos para terminar, así que el maquillaje Muggle no era una opción, tomo de nuevo su varita y la ajito frente a su rostro, detallando mentalmente lo que quería plasmar en su rostro, luego de unos minutos de ligeras cosquillas en su cara, abrió los ojos y sonrió, jamás había sido amante de maquillarse, pero aun le fascinaba la manera que los colores resaltaban sus rasgos. Ella eligió algo muy natural, tonos neutros y tierras para los ojos, apenas enmarcando sus ojos, un rubor rosa pálido para sus pómulos y un tono durazno delicado para sus labios.

Con sumo cuidado levito su vestido para no arruinar su maquillaje ni peinado, se lo coloco y respiro calmada cuando el cierre en su espalda cerro por completo, deslizo sus delgados pies por los tacos atando delicadamente el pequeño broche en su tobillo, tomo el collar de la mesa y se lo abrocho en el cuello, era casi como si todo fuese un atuendo a juego, cada cosa se complementaba.

- Carajo – dijo ella llevándose las manos hasta sus desnudas orejas, no tenia aretes, se le había olvidado por completo – piensa Hermione piensa

Entro al baño para mirarse de los pies a la cabeza y jadeo ante su reflejo, no recordaba nunca haberse visto así de hermosa, tanto que no parecía ella, era como si la mujer del espejo fuera alguien ajeno, miro su rostro y observo la ausencia de aretes, resoplo pero se dijo que tendría que asistir así, no tenía otra opción.

Salió y se sentó frustrada en la cama pero unos ligeros golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención, camino hasta ella y la abrió un poco, para encontrarse con una elegante Narcissa Malfoy, enfundada en un hermoso vestido Negro hasta los tobillos y con el pelo rubio en perfectos risos hasta la cintura, traía una pequeña cajita en su manos y le sonreía amistosamente desde el pasillo.

- ¿Puedo Entrar? – pregunto la mujer amablemente.

- Oh, Si– Indicó apenada ella apartándose y abriendo la puerta – claro entre.

- Te ves muy hermosa Hermione – alago la rubia entrando con paso ligero pero volteándose para verla mejor – el rojo es tu color.

- Gracias – dijo ella ruborizándose – usted también se ve muy bien.

- Gracias Hermione – expresó ella tendiéndole la cajita negra – toma, creo que te serán útiles.

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto mirando la pequeña caja en las delgadas manos de la bruja.

- Unos aretes – explico - se que ayer no compraste aretes, Draco me conto lo que compraron, así que quizás los necesitabas.

- Es cierto – acepto sonriendo, tomando la caja – los necesito.

- Bien – explico Narcissa caminando a la puerta – cuando estés lista, puedes bajar, Draco nos espera en el salón.

- En un momento bajo – aseguro ella.

Hermione espero que la mujer desapareciera del pasillo para cerrar la puerta y abrir el pequeño estuche, contuvo la respiración al observar los aretes, eran de plata, una hermosa cadena de unos 6 centímetros de largo, y dos rubíes en cada punta, uno que servía como broche y otro que colgaba de forma sublime al final de la brillante prenda. Coloco ambas cadenas en sus lóbulos sitiando como rosaban las cadenas, eran algo pesados para su gusto, pero al mirarse de nuevo al espejo sonrió, no podía creer lo bien que se veían, los aretes completaban el juego perfecto, tomo dos sencillas pulseras de oro blanco – regalo de Harry y Ron por navidad- y las coloco en su mano derecha.

Respirando fuerte cruzo el marco de la puerta, camino con seguridad hasta las escaleras y lo vio, el rubio se encontraba mirando hacia el infinito, enfundado con su túnica nueva, y el pelo perfectamente engominado, como en los buenos tiempos, un suspiro salió de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y se rio de su propia estupidez, haciendo así que Draco se diera cuenta de su presencia a final de la escalera.

Draco miro hacia riba y sus ojos brillaron de gusto, Hermione lo miraba apenada desde el comienzo de la enorme escalera, el vestido se estallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando sus delgados y hermosos hombros a la vista, por lo menos unos porque su, ahora, lisa y sedosa melena caía en una perfecta cascada marrón claro por su hombro derecho ocultándose, su rostro levemente maquillado, mostraba esos ojos marrones, brillantes y hermosos, que lo miraban tímidamente, y en un costado, pudo ver como su dorada y al parecer suave pierna derecha se asomaba por la abertura del vestido y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no seguir el movimiento de estas.

Mantuvo su vista fija en ella mientras baja las escaleras hasta llegar junto a Él, y de nuevo, uso todo su autocontrol para que sus ojos no viajaran de sacara hasta el perfecto escote del vestido de la leona. Se aclaro la garganta y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y podre conectar algunas palabras y crear una frase cuerda.

- Te ves – dijo en un susurro, con la voz un poco mas ronca – muy bien Granger

- Gracias – murmuro ella, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y orejas - tu también te ves muy bien Malfoy.

- Lo sé – dijo con sorna, intentando romper la tensión del momento –

- Creído – dijo Hermione girando los ojos - ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunto mirando alrededor

- Aquí – dijo Narcissa apareciendo por una puerta del costado, la cual Hermione, no sabía a dónde iba – ¿Nos vamos?

- Si madre – dijo Draco tendiéndolo su brazo para que lo cogiera, haciendo lo mismo luego con Hermione - ¿tienes el traslador?

- Si – dijo ella tendiendo su mano, donde una pequeña llave brillante descansaba – cógela tu también Hermione –

La castaña respiro dos veces antes de estirar su mano y tocar la llave, un minuto después abrió los ojos y se encontraba al frente de una impresionante mansión, no tan grande ni hermosa como la de Draco, Pero tenía lo suyo también, observo a su alrededor y noto como otras personas aparecían a su alrededor, caminando a la entrada, se tenso un poco pero noto como el rubio volteaba a mirarla.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto con mirada preocupada Draco, el notaba la tensión en la leona, y la entendía, no debía ser fácil lo que tenía que hacer.

- Eso creo – murmuro –

- Vamos entonces – dijo con seguridad la rubia a jalando un poco a su hijo, que se vio obligado a jalar a su vez a la castaña.

Hermione respiro unas cuantas veces antes de caminar con seguridad – _Bueno Hermione ya estás aquí, luchaste contra mortifagos, carroñeros, hombres lobos, gigantes y acromantulas en la guerra, puedes hacer esto_ – se repitió en la cabeza, pero al repetir la palabra mortifagos, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar a una fiesta donde la mitad de la gente fue o apoyaba a los mortifagos. Resoplo y se preparo mentalmente, por su salud, no podía olvidar oler bien la comida antes de comérsela. Camino junto a Draco hasta parase en las grandes puestas de un enorme salón atestado de gente, lo miro y asintió, lista o no, tenía que entrar, junto ahora.

* * *

_**Cena de los Parkinson.**_

- Bien, ya saben lo que deben hacer ¿cierto? – repitió por enésima vez la pelinegra, a sus dos amigos que la miraban cansados.

- Que si Pansy – afirmo Theo resoplando – ya lo entendimos.

- Blaise – dijo ella mirando al moreno que ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Vale Pans, tranquila, lo haremos – aseguro el ojiverde dándole una mirada de aliento a tu maliciosa amiga.

- Bien – Pansy tenía la ultima hora explicándoles a sus amigos el plan que había ideado para descubrir todo lo que se cocinaba entre su amigo Rubio y la Leona, dentro del castillo era casi imposible averiguar algo, pero aquí, en su propia casa, era un plan sencillo.

- Hey, hey – dijo Theo señalando a las puertas del salón, donde el rubio hacia entrada con su madre y Hermione cogidas de ambos brazos – ¿Esa es Granger?

- Hermione Granger – susurro Zabini mirando a la preciosa castaña que acompañaba a su amigo – impresionante

- Se ve bien – Pansy miro a Hermione, de la cabeza a los pies, y se detuvo donde los brazos de los dos jóvenes se entrelazaban, sonrió y asintió conforme – se ve realmente bien.

- Yo diría, más que bien – murmuro Theo.

En el otro extremo del salón, Hermione se sostenía fuertemente del brazo del rubio, sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella, y podría jurar que había escuchado algunos murmullos con su nombre en medio, pero acudiendo a su valor de leona, los había ignorado olímpicamente, elevando la barbilla y caminando con seguridad.

Sonrió cuando Narcisa se despidió de ambos, liberando el brazo de su hijo y caminando de forma elegante y pausada hasta un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban reunidas en un lateral del salón, Hermione miro al rubio, quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa para darle seguridad – cosa que logro de inmediato – ella sonrió de vuelta y asintió, el soltando delicadamente su brazo, poso su mano en la estrecha cintura de la castaña y la condujo entre todos los invitados de la cena, donde sus amigos los esperaban tranquilamente en una mesa para cinco.

- ¡Dragón! – dijo Pansy caminando hasta donde se encontraba Draco, abrazándolo amistosamente – Me alegra que vinieras – Pansy se aparto de su amigo, y miro a la castaña que había dado un paso al costado, alejándose del rubio por su llegada – Granger – dijo sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la castaña estrecharla con un brazo como saludo – bienvenida a mi casa.

- Gracias Parkinson – Dijo Hermione aun confundida por la actitud de la Slytherin, ella jamás habían sido tan cercanas, ni siquiera amables entre ellas.

- Pansy – dijo tranquilamente Draco en modo de saludo –

- Malfoy – dijo Blaise acercándose y dándole un apretón de manos , seguido por un abrazo al rubio –

- Zabini – dijo Draco, devolviéndole con gusto el apretón.

- Granger – Zabini se acerco a la leona e hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo, ganando una sonrisa tímida de Hermione – debo decir que te ves, especialmente guapa esta noche.

- Zabini – dijo ella dando un gesto suave con la cabeza y sonriendo – Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.

- Bien, porque no mejor nos sentamos, no tardan en servir la comida – interrumpió la charla Pansy, al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio y las intenciones de decir alguna idiotez de Blaise –

- Si, mejor – dijo Draco, sosteniendo de nuevo posesivamente a la castaña, hasta situarla en la silla a su lado-

Hermione sonrió y se sentó tranquilamente, Theodore charlo con ella por un largo rato, ese chico siempre le había caído bien, nunca lo metió en el mismo saco que toda su casa, y ahora que lo trataba realmente notaba las diferencias. Observaba en silencio como interactuaban el rubio y sus amigos, y la verdad, no era tan diferente a como lo hacían Harry, Ginny, Ron y Ella, siempre había pensado que las charlas de los Slytherin giraban en torno de la magia oscura, la sangre y cualquier otra estupidez se esa especie, pero no, claramente estaba equivocada, habían charlado de todo un poco, Política, los éxtasis, las clases y por supuesto, El Quidditch.

Cerca de media hora luego de sentarse, la comida apareció mágicamente en sus platos, tal como lo hacía en Hogwarts. Todo estaba exquisito, y el postre, Crema de chocolate con almíbar de cerezas, acompañado de trufas de chocolate blanco, estaba para morirse, Hermione saboreo hasta la última gota, disfrutándolo y conversando animadamente con sus compañeros, hasta ahora la cena había sido amena, y le rogaba a Merlín que siguiera así.

- Y tu Hermione, momento – se interrumpió el moreno - ¿puedo decirte Hermione?

- Claro – respondió la leona sonriendo – Blaise

- Bien – dijo este sonriendo de vuelta – y tu Hermione, ¿que planeas hacer luego de Hogwarts?

- Pues, espero entrar al departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas , quiero ser defensora de sus derechos – explico con orgullo –

- Claro por lo de pedo ¿no? – pregunto Theo

- Si, ¿pero como sabes tú sobre P.E.D.D.O?

- Malfoy nos cometo algo – dijo Pansy sonriendo-

- Si bueno – murmuro incomodo el rubio –

- Oh mira Blaise, tu padrastro – dijo Pansy abriendo los ojos mirando al moreno quien asintió rápidamente-

- Hey Malfoy – Blaise se puso de pie, seguido de Theo – Venga, vamos, mi madre ha dicho que te presente a mi nuevo Padre.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunto este frunciendo el ceño extrañado, para que quería la madre de Blaise que el conociera a su nuevo y próximamente difunto esposo.

- Si ahora – Theo jalo de la manga de la túnica al rubio hasta incorporarlo – ahora volvemos señoritas.

- No se preocupen – dijo Pansy sonriendo, su plan iba viento en popa- aquí Hermione y yo los esperamos.

- Si – dijo Hermione frunciendo ella también el ceño, algo de todo eso no le olía bien.

Los tres jóvenes desaparecieron en un pestañeo , entre la gente que ocupaba ahora, la recién instaurada pista de baile, Hermione miro a su alrededor, hasta que el carraspeo de Pansy la hizo mirarla.

- Y bien – dijo ella sonriéndole –

- ¿Y bien? – repitió la castaña confundida.

- Vamos Hermione, se que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero soy amiga de Draco y no soy idiota, me doy cuenta de que pasa algo entre vosotros – explico son simpleza, pero con seguridad la pelinegra.

- Yo, bueno, Ehh – Hermione evitaba la mirada inquisitiva de la Slytherin, primero porque había utilizado exactamente las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho hacia unos días a Narcissa y segundo, porque el asunto con el rubio, la descolocaba.

- Vamos, soy chica, se que te gusta – continuo la pelinegra, ignorando el evidente sonrojo de la leona – no me lo niegues.

Yo – repitió con torpeza, pero maldiciéndose a sí misma por lo que iba a hacer, cosa que seguro, le traería problemas luego, alzo el rostro y la miro – No, no lo niego – dijo ella con seguridad, haciendo que la sonrisa de la serpiente se ensanchara mas – si me gusta, pero no pasa nada entre nosotros.

¿Por qué no? – dijo Pansy, feliz de que su plan marchaba de maravilla.

- Porque no – contesto ella, ensombreciendo la mirada – Draco, el… me ve como su amiga, nada más.

- ¿Segura?

- Si – respondió Hermione agachando un poco el rostro.

- No lo creo – murmuro Pansy – a mi no me parece que te vea solo como una amiga.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hermione, para nadie es secreto que Dragón y yo tuvimos… Algo, hace unos años – explico, y observo como la castaña arrugaba el ceño – pero él jamás me trato como lo hace contigo, ni siquiera me prestaba tanta atención.

- Ya – dijo ella incomoda- ¿a ti ,el… eh bueno, aun

- No, no me gusta – interrumpió ella la pregunta- yo queme esa etapa, ahora solo lo veo como un amigo, nada más.

- Bien – murmuro la leona un poco más tranquila, porque si Pansy estaba detrás del rubio, sus pocas oportunidades con él se iban al infierno –

- Bien, ahora, dime algo Granger – Pansy se puso de pie hasta detenerse a un lado de Hermione, y sentarse en la silla a un costado – ¿qué quieres tu de Draco?

A unas mesas de distancia Narcissa charlaba animalmente con un grupo de mujeres, entre ellas, Clarissa Parkinson y Marietta Zabini. La Rubia miraba un poco confundida la mesa donde Hermione conversaba íntimamente con Pansy, ella sabía que ambas no eran amigas, y verlas de esa forma la confundía un poco, pero tuvo que desviar la vista cuando Clarissa la tomo del brazo para llamar su atención.

- Muy linda la jovencita – murmuro la mujer de pelo negro como la noche.

- ¿Disculpa? – Narcissa miro confundida a su vieja amiga, tenía unos minutos sin seguir su charla, así que no sabía sobre que hablaba.

- La jovencita, que acompaña a tu hijo – explico ella dirigiendo su vista a su hija y a Hermione – su rostro se me hace conocido, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Hermione Granger – dijo la mujer con un deje de orgullo en su voz –

- ¿La Heroína de guerra, amiga intima de Harry Potter? – pregunto la mujer abriendo los ojos, ahora mirando intensamente a la leona - ¿La hija de Muggles?

- Si, Hermione Granger – repitió con tranquilidad- una gran chica.

- Y, tu hijo, y ella – tartamudeo incrédula, en la historia, la Larga historia de los Malfoy, jamás ninguno había osado unirse a una impura – son, bueno ¿novios?

- No – dijo, mirando como su amiga asentía, conforme con su respuesta – Aun no, espero que mi hijo se apresure, y no la deje escapar – Narcissa casi se carcajea cuando la mujer a su lado tose, atorándose con el sorbo del vino que bebía –

- ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con su relación? – pregunto Parkinson sorprendida

- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

- Pues, Narcissa, tu hijo es un Malfoy, y esta niña – dijo de modo despectivo mirando a la leona que aun conversaba con su hija – es hija de Muggles.

- Y una gran bruja – explico con tranquilidad- deberías dejar a un lado la importancia de la sangre Clarissa – Narcissa la miro fijamente antes de dar la vuelta para caminar al grupo de mujeres, y volteando su rostro le hablo d perfil – ser sangre puras no nos hace mejores, nos ha traído mas desgracias que otras cosas.

La rubia se detuvo junto a unos viejos amigos del instituto, pero sin perder la vista de Hermione, que ahora se encontraba de nuevo con su hijo, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, sonrió para sus adentros al ver lo divertidos que se veían, Hacia mucho que su hijo no sonreía de esa forma, y en su interior sabia que todo era gracias a la castaña sentada a su lado.

* * *

Cerca de media noche el rubio había aflojado un poco el ánimo, relajándose , su madre se acerco a él para decirle que se marchaba a casa, el solo había asentido, no tenía ganas de volver, estaba disfrutando la noche y por lo que había percibido, Hermione también.

Habían pasado dos horas y cerca de 6 vasos de Whiskey desde que su madre se había marchado. La cabeza del rubio ya se encontraba un poco adormilada, digamos que estaba algo feliz, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, solo quedaban los más jóvenes, El, Hermione, Pansy – que había tomado asiento a un lado de la leona y llevaban hablando más de lo que a Draco le pareciera saludable, para el – Theo, Zabini, Warren el hermano de Pansy, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass – que tenían más de una hora mirando mal su mejor amiga y a su… a Hermione – y algunos primos pequeños de la pelinegra.

Draco tenía cerca de 10 minutos mirando fijamente a Hermione, y ya la había visto bostezando dos veces, así que excusándose, se puso de pie, ambos se despidieron amablemente de los presentes, y felicitaron de nuevo a la pareja que se acabada de comprometer, caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la enorme mansión, hasta el lugar donde podían aparecerse.

- Ven – indicó Draco abrazando a Hermione- aparezcámonos juntos, es mas… seguro.

- Umm Vale – dijo ella un poco avergonzada, ella había tomado un poco más de lo conveniente, para aligerar el ambiente, así que ahora mismo estaba un tanto mareada – ¿lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

- Yo lo Hago – murmuro Draco enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Hermione.

Un parpadeo, una presión en el ombligo y un poco de brisa después, ambos se encontraban en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, Draco cogió de la mano a la castaña y la guio hasta un pequeño quiosco de madera, en medio de un enorme rosal, ahí, con un movimiento de varita prendió algunas velas.

- ¿Por qué vinimos hasta aquí, si la casa está por allá? – indicó Hermione apuntando con su dedo en dirección a la mansión.

- Quería mostrarte esto – expresó tranquilamente Draco, acercándose a Hermione – no he sido un buen anfitrión – susurro –

- Es hermoso – dijo ella mirando a su alrededor – tranquilo, he recorrido la casa, no hay mucho que no haya visto ya.

- Bien – aseguro colocando un pequeño mechón de pelo perfectamente liso, que se había escapado de la coleta, por detrás de la oreja de la castaña – así no perdemos tiempo recorriendo mi hogar.

- ¿perdemos tiempo? – susurro ella ahora nerviosa por la cercanía de Draco, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no estaban así.

- Si – murmuro el mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriendo de lado al notar el adorable rubor en las mejillas de la castaña, ese que el siempre recordaba antes de dormir – te dije que te ves preciosa hoy Granger?

- No – dijo con un hilo de voz la leona.

- Pues te ves preciosa hoy – repitió Draco tocando con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla derecha de Hermione.

- Tu tam-bi-bien te ves muy guapo hoy – Hermione temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, sentirlo tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa.

- Gracias – dijo el acercándose, besando con delicadeza la mejilla de la leona, cerrando los ojos para apreciar mas el contacto –

- Draco – susurro Hermione, utilizando por segunda vez el nombre del rubio, sin siquiera notarlo, cerrando ella también los ojos, anticipándose a lo que rogaba que pasara luego.

- Lo sé – expresó el deslizándose lentamente de la mejilla hasta los perfectos y sonrosados labios de Hermione, apenas rozándolos – no sabes cuando he esperado para hacer esto de nuevo – susurro en sus labios, sintiendo como Hermione se estremecía, corrió sus manos al rededor de su espalda, tomándola de la cintura – no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo Granger.

- No lo hagas – expresó con voz baja ella subiendo sus brazos hasta el cuello del rubio, entrelazándolos – por favor.

Draco apretó sus manos en torno a la cintura de Hermione atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, y girando un poco el rostro fundió sus labios con los de ella. Con delicadeza succiono un poco el labio inferior de Hermione, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el contacto, y cuando la castaña entre abrió sus labios, su lengua se escabullo hasta encontrar la de Hermione, soltando inevitablemente un jadeo.

El beso, que había comenzado como un pequeño y tímido contacto, ahora era intenso y necesitado, plasmando en el, las ansias que tenían el uno por el otro, Hermione jugaba con el perfecto pelo de la nuca del rubio, logrando así, que todo su cuerpo se erizara, y que los brazos que descansaban en su cintura, comenzaran unas leves caricias en torno a su desnuda espalda, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

Hermione se sostenía fuertemente del cuerpo del rubio, para no caer, jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa forma, tan ansiosa, quería mas, sentirlo más, así que deliberadamente se junto mas en torno a su cuerpo, haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de sus labios, y un jadeo sonoro saliera de los del rubio. Noto como él, luego de que ella mordiera suavemente su labio inferior, hundió sus dedos en la piel expuesta de su espalda, y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, en su bajo vientre algo como fuego puro se instauro, algo que crecía segundo a segundo, por casa beso, por cada vez que sus lenguas se rosaban, o que el rubio acariciaba lenta y sensualmente su espalda.

Ambos aun jadeando y con la respiración agitada cortaron el beso, pero permanecieron fuertemente abrazados, con miedo de que alguno se alejara de repente, y cortara el mágico momento.

Draco parpadeo fuertemente, tratando de colocar su mente en su lugar, no lo había imaginado, había besado de nuevo a Hermione, y no fue cualquier beso, no, fue un verdadero beso. Agito un poco la cabeza para notar que el efecto del Whiskey había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo sentía como si miles de cohetes reventaran en su interior, la euforia lo llenaba por completo, pero al mismo tiempo, le aterraba la idea de que Hermione no sintiera lo mismo, por eso con delicadeza se aparto para mirarla.

La leona alzo el rostro y miro a Draco nerviosa, no sabía que decir o que hacer, nunca había pasado por algo parecido en la vida, y menos con alguien como Draco Malfoy, jadeo un poco al ver las pupilas dilatadas del rubio, y como los ojos le brillaban con el más puro y absoluto deseo.

Draco abrazo mas fuerte a la leona y le sonrió, se veía nerviosa, y aunque el también lo estaba, quería darle un poco de seguridad, Hermione estaba ruborizada, con las pupilas dilatadas y de nuevo con la respiración un poco acelerada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el sonriéndole, y acariciándole una mejilla.

- Tenemos que hablar – susurro ella.

- Ahora no Granger – murmuro casi en suplicas él, no quería arruinar este momento, no cuando ella se veía tan hermosa y cómoda con él, no cuando acababa de besarlo como si ella también lo quisiera como él la quería a ella, no le apetecía que ella lo rechazara ahora mismo.

- Yo necesito saber que esta pasado, que es todo esto – musito ella con un hilo de voz, clavando su rostro en el pecho de Draco.

- Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts – susurro él, acariciando su pelo y embriagándose con su aroma

- Lo prometes – Hermione alzo el rostro para mirarlo esperanzada –

- Lo prometo Granger – el Slytherin bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de la bruja susurro en su oído.

Draco bajo su mano hasta la nuca de la castaña, y agachando un poco su rostro, fundió sus labios con los de ella, por ahora todo estaba bien, ella estaba ahí, ella lo besaba, ella lo abrazaba, ella lo acariciaba, ella estaba con él y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hermione abrazo el cuello de Draco y lo beso, quizás al llegar a Hogwarts todo esto se acabaría y si así era, si este sería su último beso con el rubio, Lo disfrutaría hasta el cansancio, se quedaría ahí, en ese quiosco, rodeada de rosas, besando a Draco Malfoy hasta que el decidiera alejarse de ella.

* * *

**_MATENME! jajaja espero que les gustara, y espero con ANSIAS sus comentarios, anden no sean crueles, mientra mas Reviews mas rápido escribo el próximo capitulo y lo subo! anden dejen los comentarios, marquen en el botoncito azul... ustedes saben cual! sus comentarios son como agua para un sediento, me inspiran! asi que los espero! no sean malos! hahaha besos, nos leemos pronto!_**

**_ah, perdon por los errores, los dedasos, o la falta de comas, soy humana, lo lamento :)_**

**_ya lo sabeis cualquier comentario por aca o por twitter SrtaWeasley_ (con el piso) _**


	9. Chapter 9 Promesas

_**Capitulo 9 "Promesas"**_

_****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_Hola mis amores_

_aquí__ les traigo, algo mas pequeño que de costumbre _

_tome la idea de Luna White 29 me inspiro y creo que es una buena manera de prepararlos para el capitulo que sigue_

_Gracias por los comentarios pasados de corazón._

_espero que este les guste..._

_ah y les insisto a dejarme ideas como lo hizo luna, ya ven que ella me la dio y con gusto la desarrolle_

_escribamos esto juntos!_

_Besos _

_A Leer_

_PD: para Serena Princesita Hale que me ha pedido el vestido aquí lo dejo... solo que donde tiene adornos de pedrieria, había un listón, y era algo mas vino, no un rojo rojo... en fin rojo Gryffindor _

_ . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&safe=active&sa=N&biw=1440&bih=799&tbm=isch&tbnid=VnRGj3uE4gSIeM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=a9Bp79C76e86aM&imgurl= . &w=510&h=850&ei=9lhTUP_sIoPA9gTkq4F4&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=675&vpy=53&dur=1227&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=111&ty=154&sig=111655476768681084625&page=2&tbnh=145&tbnw=84&start=42&ndsp=52&ved=1t:429,r:25,s:42,i:280_

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, lo sabía porque el sol empezaba a asomarse, no había dormido nada, tenia aproximadamente 20 horas despierta, sin contar lo agotada que podía estar por haber asistido a una cena la noche anterior, sus pies dolían a horrores por los enormes tacos que había utilizado, hacia frio, y su elaborada coleta ahora había desaparecido, dejando su perfecto pelo liso cayendo por su espalda, pero estando aquí, sentada, con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de su compañero rubio, mientras que el la abrazaba tiernamente por detrás de su espalda, nada de lo anterior importaba demasiado.

No hablaban, habían dejado de hacerlo hacia ya como una hora, así que ahora solo estaban abrazados viendo como el cielo se tornaba naranja, para luego dejar sobre ellos un precioso azul.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? – la suave voz del rubio corto el perfecto silencio, haciendo que la castaña alzara el rostro para mirarlo

- ¿Tengo que elegirlo yo?

- Pues, no he sido muy buen Anfitrión, ni hemos hecho algo que tú quieras, así que si – explico mirando al frente.

- ¿Lo que sea que yo quiera? – la voz de Hermione había tomado un tono chillón, emocionada.

- Si, lo que quieras – repitió un tanto dudoso ahora.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Joder Granger, lo que quieras – Draco ahora la miraba de reojo, no sabía que le pediría pero algo no le gustaba.

- ¿Lo prometes? – repitió apoyándose en el brazo del rubio para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Vale, lo prometo – dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué vas a querer hacer?

- Bien – Hermione se incorporo, descalza y un poco despeinada y se detuvo justo al frente del rubio sonriendo– tu y yo haremos mi Hobbie numero uno.

- ¿Leer? – dijo con sorna, sonriendo lánguidamente, ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de la leona.

- No – Hermione bufo molesta – ¡Ir al cine! – chillo sonriendo.

- ¿Al cine? – repitió entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado.

- Si al cine – repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Muggle? – Draco en su interior estaba rogando que su respuesta fuera negativa, aunque no era idiota, el no conocía el primer cine mágico.

- Obviamente – dijo ella negando con la cabeza, como si fuese la pregunta más estúpida del universo.

- No – Draco se puso de pie caminando de un lado a otro en ese pequeño quiosco – Digo, bueno, aquí tenemos miles de cosas por hacer Granger.

- ¿A si? – Hermione cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y alzo la ceja tal como lo hacia el rubio - ¿Cómo que Malfoy?

- Bu-bueno – Draco giro el rostro, esquivando la astuta mirada de la leona – tengo algunas escobas, podemos volar.

- Odio volar – dijo arrastrando las palabras, dando un paso hacia el rubio.

- Lo sé – susurro de mala gana – puedo mostrarte el resto del jardín.

- Ya lo he visto todo – otro paso más cerca.

- Podemos… ehh podemos… ¡Podemos ayudar a los elfos! – El rubio alzo el rostro con una sonrisa ganadora, esa era la debilidad de la leona, los endemoniados elfos, seguro que con esto se quedarían en casa.

- Es tentador – acepto ella dando otro paso, quedando apenas a centímetros del rubio, que ahora sonreía con más fuerza – pero…

- ¿PERO? – bramo Draco perdiendo la sonrisa instantáneamente.

- Pero nada, tú me lo prometiste y los Malfoy….

- Cumplimos nuestras promesas – culmino el girando los ojos, maldijo el día en que le dijo eso –

- Bien – Hermione dejándose llevar por la felicidad del momento se coloco de puntitas y beso la mejilla del rubio, ruborizándose en el acto – iremos al cine… hoy.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Despertó sobresaltada, no sabía cuántas horas tenia dormida, ni si el rubio había dejado pasar el día para librarse de su visita al cine, así que apenas abrió los ojos, y reconoció su blanquecina habitación se puso de pie, colocándose unos vaqueros y una camiseta dos o tres tallas mas grade, salió hecha una furia, odiaba que la engañaran de esa forma, Draco la había hecho comer tanto durante el desayuno – con la vil escusa de su escuálida cena con los Parkinson- que solo al tocar su cama había caído dormida, seguro que todo era un plan para no tener que salir.

Toco la puerta del cuarto del blondo por uno cinco minutos, cuando nadie le abrió, bajo hasta el hall dispuesta a buscarlo hasta en el último rincón de la mansión, pero no fue necesario, justo en ese instante, el rubio atravesó las puertas de la morada, vistiendo apenas un pantalón de ejercicios y gomas, no traía camisa. El aun no la veía pues venía jugando con el mango de su escoba, Hermione tuvo que agachar el rostro para poder desviar la mirada del perfecto cuerpo del Slytherin, definitivamente el arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch lo había ayudado, respiro antes de aclarase la garganta, llamando así la atención del semi desnudo mago.

- Oh, ya estas despierta – dijo el dejando su escoba en el suelo

- SI – murmuro aun mirando sus pies descalzos – vamos a ir al cine ¿Recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo – susurro el girando los ojos – en fin, ¿a qué hora vamos al endemoniado Cine?

- Cerca de las seis estaría bien – Hermione olvido la desnudes del muchacho al escuchar el mal tono que había utilizado el rubio, pero solo al ver de nuevo los perfectos abdominales de Malfoy se ruborizo desde los pies hasta la frente – Si qui-quieres-

- Vale – dijo el frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver la vergüenza de la castaña, el no había dicho nada como para lograr algo así - ¿Sucede algo?

- No, ¿po- porque? – la castaña bajo el rostro de nuevo, negándose a demostrar su evidente sonrojo, aparte que no entendía el por qué de él, ella había visto miles de veces a Harry y a Ron sin camisa, hasta a Viktor, pero nunca antes se había sentido así, como envuelta en fuego puro –

- Pues – el rubio bajo su rostro intentando ver lo que ella miraba, pero en el camino sus ojos se toparon con su torso desnudo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese era la razón del adorable rubor de Hermione - ¿Te molesta que este sin camisa Granger? –

- Draco, imitando el comportamiento de la castaña en el quiosco dio un paso hacia ella, logrando que la bruja retrocediera uno.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, te pongo nerviosa? – de nuevo dio otro paso y ella retrocedió uno.

- ¡No! – murmuro Hermione alzando el rostro pero esquivando la mirada del Slytherin.

- Pues a mi parecer si lo hago – Draco dio otro paso, quedando así a menos de medio metro de Hermione, que subió su mano hasta colocarlo en su pecho, deteniendo su avance –

- ¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? – ella dirigió sus ojos marrones hacia los grises de Malfoy, encontrándolos con la pupila dilatada, ignorando que los suyos se veían totalmente igual.

- ¿Te molesta que este sin una camiseta? – Draco sonrió moviéndose solo un poco, para que la palma de la mano de Hermione tocara completamente su pectoral

- Es obvio – claro que no le molestaba, en realidad le encantaba verlo así, no recordaba haber visto alguna vez algo tan deliciosamente sexi en su vida, pero no pensaba decirle eso –

- Bien, ahora me pongo algo – el rubio recorto el camino, pero teniendo aun la palma de Hermione en su mano, termino por empujarla, haciéndola tropezar con el primer escalón y que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

Hermione se sintió trastabillar con el escalón, y perder el equilibrio, intento cogerse del rubio pero no puedo, así que solo cerró los ojos, esperando la caída, pero justo cuando tu cuerpo pretendía tocar el suelo, unos fuertes y blancos brazos la atajaron y volvieron a incorporarla, manteniéndola abrazada contra el pecho desnudo de un rubio.

- Lo la-lamento Granger – dijo Draco aun abrazándola, corriendo su brazo en su espalda protectoramente – no fue mi intención.

- No importa – susurro en contra del pecho desnudo del muchacho, ella sabía que debería estar molesta, por su culpa casi se golpeaba con las escaleras, pero estando tan cerca de su piel, no podía sentir nada más que éxtasis –

- ¿estás bien? – la voz del rubio de verdad denotaba preocupación, así que renunciando a la felicidad que comprendía estar apoyada en su pecho, Hermione alzo el rostro para mirarlo

- Si Malfoy – murmuro mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo – estoy perfectamente.

- Bien – Draco no aparto su vista de los hermosos ojos Chocolate de Hermione, y lentamente se acerco a ella, depositando un dulce y casto beso en sus labios – ¿a las seis entonces? – susurro con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente sobre la de la castaña

- A las seis sería perfecto – Hermione no lo miraba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

- ¿Nos apareceremos? – Malfoy soltó con cuidado a Hermione pero no dio ni un paso atrás –

- Supongo, porque no podemos ir por Flu, y no tenemos un coche para ir en el hasta allá – explico evitando mirar los ojos plata.

- Un coche – repitió - ¿sabes manejar un coche Muggle?

- Si – dijo ella sonriendo – mi padre me enseño hace dos o tres veranos, para aprobar mi examen.

- ¿Quieres ir en un coche? – Draco jamás había salido en uno, ni siquiera le gustaban, le parecían enormes e innecesarios, pudiendo aparecerse o volar en la escoba un auto era estúpido, pero al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la castaña no había podido evitar preguntar.

- ¿Tienes Uno? – chillo emocionada ella

- Bueno, yo no, mi padre tiene algunos.

- ¿Tu padre? ¿Con coches Muggles? No me malinterpretes pero que ironía…

- Ya ves, cosas de ricos, con tal de demostrar tu posición no importa lo ridículo que pueda ser lo que compres –explico encogiéndose de hombros - muchos Magos lo hacen, muchos sangre puras.

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto, no recordaba haber visto ninguna cochera o algo parecido

- En el patio, bueno detrás de la mansión – explico el – en un hangar, a mi padre no le gustaba que estuvieran fuera, decía que algo tan bajo como un coche Muggle no podía arruinar su hermosa mansión – Draco sonreía y negaba con la cabeza – una completa estupidez, lo sé.

- Una completa estupidez – repitió sonriendo - ¿me los muestras?

- Vale, vamos – Draco con un movimiento de varita hizo que su escoba volara por los aires y que una camiseta apareciera puesta en su pecho –

Ambos, salieron en silencio del hermoso hall de la mansión Malfoy, recorrieron los enormes jardines y la castaña estuvo a punto de golpearse a si misma al ver el enorme hangar, resultaba estúpido que ella no se hubiese fijado en el, cuando en su totalidad el depósito era más grande que su propia casa.

Se dejo guiar por Draco hasta cruzar la puerta de entrada, donde se detuvo estupefacta por lo que sus ojos veían, dentro del hagan habían cinco autos, pero no eran cualquier tipo de autos, no, habían deportivos y todos terrenos, una pequeña colección que costaba más que cualquier cosa que ahora ella pudiera pensar. Hermione jamás fue adepta a los autos, pero no era estúpida, sabía que los modelos que tenia Lucius Malfoy superaban con facilidad el millón de libras. Su ensimismamiento era tan grande que ni siquiera fue capaz de controlar su mandíbula que se abrió al verlos, ella no podría conducir algo así, le dará dolor que las inmaculadas yantas tocaran el sucio suelo.

- ¿y bien, cual utilizaras? – Draco miraba con indiferencia a los coches, como si fuera algo indigno de ver.

- Ninguno – dijo ella mirándolos todos mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza –

- ¿tan mal están? – el rubio frunció el seño, en realidad a él le daba igual los coches, no veía nada especial en ellos, pero había pensado que quizás a ella si le gustaran.

- ¡claro que no! – bramo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos entonados, como si él hubiese perdido la cordura – pero no puedo conducirlos.

- ¿Por qué no? Digo, claro que me aterra ir contigo conduciendo pero vamos, no puede ser tan malo – el rubio sonreía con sorna

- Estos carros son carísimos Malfoy, si llego a estropear uno no me bastara una vida para pagarlo – Hermione entono los ojos bufando molesta.

- Vamos Granger, no seas cría, creí que sabias conducir

- Se conducir, tengo mi permiso – si algo había en el mundo que Hermione Jean Granger odiara en el mundo, era que dudaran de sus conocimientos.

- Bien, entonces ¿Cuál te llevaras? – repitió con voz cansada.

- Yo… no lo sé – la castaña camino entre los coches maravillándose, por un momento se sintió como una niña en una dulcería – Este – dijo deteniéndose un hermoso Mercedes negro – llevaremos este

- Bien, dentro están las llaves – Draco bostezo y se recostó en la pared, aburrido con todo esto – Granger, son las cinco, será mejor que volvamos para poder estar listos.

- ¿Eh? – Hermione asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla del coche, había entrado para poder verlo desde dentro y se había quedado maravillada, ella estaba acostumbrada al modesto Ford se su padre, y al rustico de su tío, jamás había estado en un auto como ese.

- Son las cinco, será mejor que volvamos – repitió sonriendo al verla

- Oh, sí si vale – Hermione se incorporo cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta, no quería azotarla y dañar si quiera un poco la perfecta pintura.

Ella y el rubio volvieron a la casa y ambos se separaron a sus respectivos aposentos para arreglase, la castaña decidió darse un duchazo rápido, no lavaría su pelo, puesto que la poción seguía ahí, ya no estaba liso, pero tenía unas bonitas ondas, nada comparado con tu abultado cabello de siempre.

Paso cerca de media hora lanzado cosas fuera de su maleta, indecisa, había recordado las palabras de Ginny, tenía que utilizar sus dotes de chica con el rubio, esta era su última oportunidad, mañana volverían al castillo así que tendría que ser acertada con todo. Al final opto por un short a la cintura y una linda blusa con cuello alto. Mirándose al espejo noto que le traje le favorecía un poco, con unas sencillas sandalias bajas y solo un poco de maquillaje y perfume estaría perfecto, decidió solo delinear sus ojos y pintar sus labios con un brillo tenue, algo sencillo pero lindo.

Cerca de las seis salió de su alcoba perfectamente vestida, con su pequeño bolso colgando de un lado, asomo su cabeza antes caminar a las escaleras y vio que Draco, como siempre ya estaba ahí.

El rubio casi había sufrido un colapso nervioso al elegir que ponerse, no es como si en verdad le preocupara demasiado, pero estando en medio de tantos Muggles, no pensaba ir en túnica, lo mirarían extraño, cuando claramente los extraños eran ellos. Recordó la ropa que había obtenido hacia apenas unos meses, unos vaqueros oscuros, una T-shirt gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro, sus zapatos favoritos y un cinturón negro, según su punto de vista, jamás se vería mas Muggle que eso.

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando, desde pequeño le habían enseñado que los caballeros jamás hacían esperar a una dama, por eso siempre se apresuraba para no hacer esperar a Hermione – aunque él jamás había tenido ese tipo de consideración con alguna chica, ni siquiera con Pansy - y cuando un suave aromo a vainilla impregno su nariz, supo que la castaña había llegado, alzo su rostro para mirarla y tuvo que contener la respiración para evitar el jadeo que quería escapar de su boca.

La noche anterior Hermione se había visto completamente hermosa, elegante y hasta mágica, pero hoy, hoy se veía terriblemente sexi, llevaba un pequeño short que dejaba a la vista sus esculturales piernas doradas, entallaba a la perfección su estrecha cintura, un ligero top gris ocultaba su escote y su cuello, pero aun así mostraba su figura, y su pelo, que hacia unas horas lucia perfectamente liso, ahora caía desordenadamente en ondas, como una perfecta melena, haciéndola lucir salvaje. Pero no fue hasta que ella se detuvo frente a Draco sonriéndole que Draco supo que nada podía ser más sexi que ella, sus perfectos y achocolatados ojos, ahora se veían tan llamativos, que evocaban a un felino, una depredadora.

La castaña se ruborizo al notal la intensa mirada de Draco, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que su plan había funcionado, el "look" que había elegido, había sido el correcto.

Draco sacudió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, desechando todas las fantasías que la vista de la castaña habían causado en el, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, le ofreció su brazo para caminar hasta el hangar.

Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro cruzo de nuevo el camino hasta el hangar, donde el hermoso Mercedes esperaba por ella.

* * *

_** Cine.**_

La castaña aparco en el estacionamiento subterráneo de ese enorme centro comercial, casi se ríe al ver la cantidad de coches que habían, eso quería decir que la plaza estaría repleta, algo que seguro irritaría a su rubio acompañante.

- Al fin – grito Draco al bajarse del auto, habían tardado muchísimo, aunque no podía negar que la castaña conducía bien, a su parecer claro – besaría el suelo pero esta algo sucio – dijo con sorna, mirando el piso con asco.

- No estuvo tan mal – Hermione cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, pero arrugo el ceño cuando el rubio dio un portazo en la parte del copiloto, no le grito solo por que el auto era suyo –

- Habla por ti mujer – Draco sonrió lánguidamente acercándose a Hermione, no la tomo de la mano, ni la cogió de la cintura, pero camino junto a ella, mucho más de cerca que de costumbre.

- Estuvo bien – dijo ella girando su rostro orgullosa, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa de igual forma.

El rubio tuvo que morderse el labio al ver las miradas que un grupo de Muggles le habían dado a Hermione al pasar a su lado, estuvo tentado a cogerla por la cintura y estrecharla, demostrando que estaba con él, pero respirando pesadamente la descarto, no quería que ella pensara que él era un acosador, o que se tomaba atribuciones que no eran suyas.

Discutieron veinte minutos al ver la cartelera, a Draco no le importaba mucho que película podían entrar a ver, cualquiera seria igual, todas eran Muggles, en todas se aburriría y querría auto crucerarse, pero es que la idea de discutir con Hermione era mucho más tentadora que aceptar de buenas a primeras la película escogida. Al final, dando su brazo a torcer, el rubio y la castaña hicieron la fila para comprar los boletos, verían una comedia romántica… el rubio empezaba a arrepentirse de no estar en su casa.

- ¡Qué asco! – murmuro el rubio al separarse de un tumulto de gente que hacia la fila con él y con Hermione para comprar los tickets.

- Vas a seguir con eso – dijo Hermione en vos amenazantes – Los Muggles son gente normal Malfoy.

- No, claro que no lo son – dijo el negando con la cabeza y arrugando la nariz- ¿Es los Muggles necesitan estar siempre unos pegados a otros como si fueran un maldita rebaño? Son repulsivos Granger.

- Malfoy – Hermione resoplo, pero muy en su interior ella sabía que el tenia un poco de razón, si algo no le gustaba del mundo Muggle, era el poco respeto por el espacio personal que se tenían entre ellos, en el mundo mágico, nadie, Jamás se comportaba así – venga es nuestro turno

- Ya voy Granger, ya voy – el rubio camino pegado a Hermione, y volteo el rostro hasta un grupo de bastardos que hacían la filia más atrás, los cuales se habían encargado de pegar a todos los Muggles a su espaldas - ¡Bastardos! – susurro envenenadamente.

- ¡Venga Malfoy! – Hermione movía el pie desde la ventanilla de la dependiente.

El dando un bufido se acerco, paso algo del dinero que le había quedado hacia ya dos días y salió, suspirando aliviado al salir de esa asquerosa fila. Ya había relajado un poco su mal humor cuando la mano de la castaña lo jalo hasta el comienzo de otra desgraciada fila.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo mirando la enorme cantidad de gente - ¿otra maldita fila? ¿para qué cojones es esta Granger?

- Para comprar palominas y sodas – explico sonriendo – no puedes venir al cine y no comer palomitas.

- ¿Palomitas? – Draco no pudo evitar mirar mal a Hermione, logrando que ella soltara una pequeña risita como respuestas – Malditos Muggles y sus formas retrogradas de hacer todo…

- Para ya – le riño girando los ojos – no seas capullo, mira la gente ya está avanzando –

- Claro, quizás terminemos a tiempo para poder subir al expreso mañana – el rubio dio dos pasos, hacia delante apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dos dedos.

Hermione no hizo nada más que bufar y empujar al rubio cada que la gente avanzaba un poco, sabía que él era un caso perdido, así que no gastaría su tiempo, su paciencia y su saliva en discutirle, además ahora lo necesitaba, tenía cerca de cinco minutos percibiendo la mirada de un grupo de cerdos Muggles que hacían la fila a unas personas de ellos, y no le gustaba nada, se sentía ultrajada con solo las intensas miradas que ellos le daban, por eso, tomando por sorpresa al rubio, que tardo unos segundos en responderle, se abrazo a su torso, cubriéndose con él hasta llegar donde el dependiente vendía la comida.

- A su orden – dijo un muy guapo moreno, que al ver a Hermione le brindo una encantadora sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – dijo la siempre educada leona sonriéndole de vuelta – Umm, unas palomitas medianas y una soda grande por favor –

- Ahora mismo señorita – el dependiente guiño un ojo y se giro para buscar el pedido, el rubio que había estado siguiendo la escena entono los ojos para lanzarle una mirada de odio a la espalda del muchacho.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione cogiendo en una pequeña bandeja su pedido y mirando fijamente a Draco, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al moreno, que ahora parecía un poco incomodó – Eh, Malfoy… deberías pedir algo ahora, nos perderemos el inicio de la película.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el volteando su rostro para encontrarse con una molesta Hermione, que cargaba consigo una bandeja con comida – Ah sí, yo quiero, unas palomitas grandes y una té helado grande… y un barra de chocolate oscuro.

- Bien – dijo el muchacho dándose la vuelta para, a una velocidad impresionante, preparar el pedido del rubio, y colocarlo suavemente sobre el mesón – tenga, son 23 libras.

- Toma – el rubio, prácticamente le lanzo el billete de 50 libras antes de tomas sus cosas del mesón y caminar con la castaña que miraba apenada al joven moreno - ¡Quédate con el cambio! – dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Malfoy – riño Hermione mirando mal a Draco mientras que caminaban a la sala donde proyectarían su película –

- ¿Qué? –bramo el volteando para verla

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan borde? no tenías que haberle lanzado el dinero de esa forma…

- Granger le deje dinero, no te quejes.

- Eres insoportable Malfoy – chillo ella, empezando a exasperarse.

- Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí, ahora no vengas a quejarte.

Ella no hizo nada más que apresurar el paso y sentarse en una de las ultimas butacas, el rubio en silencio la siguió hasta tumbarse a su lado, sin cruzar ni una palabra, suponía que ella se había molestado, así que ahora tenía que buscar la forma de acercarse de nuevo, sin parecer demasiado desesperado por hacerlo.

Su oportunidad se presento, una hora después, los dientes de la leona llevan veinte minutos castañeando cuando al fin el rubio retiro el apoya brazos que dividían los asientos y sin mediar palabras con ella, estiro sus brazos y la junto a el abrazándola para darle su calor, iba a darse por vencido, pues lo dientes de ella seguían sonando aun estando abrazados, pero luego recordó su chaqueta y excusándose casi en silencio se separo de ella para quitársela, Hermione con una sonrisa tímida, lo observo hasta que tendió su mano para entregársela.

- Gracias – susurro cogiendo la chaqueta y colocándosela, abrumando sus sentidos con el aroma de el

- No hay problema – Draco no quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que su chaqueta podía darle más calor que su abrazo.

- Ahora serás tu el que tenga frio – Hermione sonriendo, y juntando su valor, se recostó de nuevo contra los brazos de Draco, volviendo a abrazarse aun cuando ella ya no sentía frio – así no te enfriaras.

- No lo creo – susurro volteando su rostro hasta poder esconderlo entre la melena de la leona, que olía a rosas, como siempre.

- Lamento haber sido tan molesta hace rato, es verdad, yo fui la que quiso venir acá – explico bajando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, intentando que el estremecimiento provocado por el rubio en su pelo, no se notara.

- Yo lamento haberte hablado así – susurro en su pelo, sonriendo al sentir como la castaña temblaba muy sutilmente –

- No hay proble….

La castaña tuvo pero interrumpirse, unos puestos por detrás de ellos, un grupo de personas había montado un jaleo, molestando a todos dentro de la sala, ella y el rubio se miraron pero no dijeron nada mas, tan solo permanecieron ahí, abrazados, mientras que ambos fingían mirar la película.

Una hora después, cuando las luces de la sala se prendieron, Hermione tuvo que obligarse a parar, estar ahí entre los brazos del rubio era muy cómodo, pero sería extraño que se quedara sentada aun cuando la película y el aire condicionado de la sala habían terminado. La castaña se separo lentamente del rubio, y este de incorporo inmediatamente y le tendió su mano, para ayudarla, ella ruborizándose, la tomo y le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres… bueno quieres comer algo? – el rubio miraba a su alrededor, el no tenía mucha hambre, pero ambos no comían nada desde el desayuno, quizás la leona estaba hambrienta.

- No, la verdad no tengo demasiado apetito, las palomitas fueron suficiente – explico sonriéndole, caminando junto a él – ahora, lo que si necesito es ir al servicio.

- ¿Dónde está? – Draco se detuvo para observar a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea en que parte del centro comercial se encontraban, desde que había salido del cine solo había mirado a Hermione.

- Por aquí – la leona apunto una esquina del enorme salón - ¿me esperas?

- Por supuesto – el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en una columna que estaba al frente del estrecho pasillo que conducían a los servicios – anda, ve

- Vale, no me tardo – Hermione sonrió dulcemente y desapareció entre la gente que iba y venía, el rubio apenas fue capaz de observarla entrar al baño, por que siguió su melena castaña.

Draco apenas giro el rostro y sus ojos se detuvieron en el mismo grupo de hombres que habían mirado a Hermione cuando entraron hacia ya algunas horas, el mismo que había armado el jaleo dentro de la endemoniada sala, y ahora el mismo que estaba en la puerta del ascensor, haciendo estupideces, gritando como si fueran los únicos en el lugar. Esto al rubio no le hubiese importado tanto, si uno de los hombres, uno que tendría unos cuatro o cinco años más que el, miro a Hermione al entrar al servicio, el frunciendo el seño se incorporo para observarlo mejor, instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia ella entrada de los servicios cuando el hombre azabache se desligo del resto y camino directamente al pasillo, por donde ahora Hermione salía.

El rubio estuvo a punto de gritarle algo cuando el hombre sonrió como un psicópata al asecho al ver a Hermione salir del pasillo, pero haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, apresurando el paso llego junto a la leona y la tomo por los hombros, abrazándola protectoramente antes de que ella si quiera viera al hombre. Draco giro su rostro y lo vio, el hombre se había detenido a uno metros de ellos, y sonreía de manera cínica, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza al rubio que no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos, y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo entre la gente.

- ¿Regresamos a Malfoy Manor? – dijo Draco aun abrazando a la castaña

- Bien – dijo ella sonriendo estúpidamente, el gesto del rubio la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Bien, vayamos por el auto entonces.

Hacía tiempo que la alarma de alerta del rubio no se había despertado de aquella forma, algo le decía que debían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, aunque estaba consciente que el muchacho era un pobre bastardo, seguramente le había gustado Hermione, y creyéndola sola pensaba acercarse para presentarse ante ella, pero aun así que caminando a grandes zancadas cruzaron el centro comercial, sin apartarse de ella, aun abrazándola llegaron a la cabina de pago, el rubio se aparto de Hermione para hacer la fila, pagar el estacionamiento y marcharse, estaría mucho más tranquilo cuando llegan a su casa.

* * *

_**Estacionamiento 9:30pm**_

La castaña miraba al rubio desde lejos, se veía tan hermoso, perfecto, aun no podía creer que ella, Hermione Jean Granger, la come libros, sabelotodo, Gryffindor… ella que era todo lo que se suponía que ese hombre odiaba, estaba con él en el cine, lo que para cualquier persona normal, significaría una cita.

Mirando la hora, decidió que mejor caminaba hasta el coche, al final estaba a uno metros de aquí, el rubio cuando terminara de hacer la fila la podría ver, así que cogiendo su bolso, sacando la llave del hermoso auto, cruzo las puertas del estacionamiento, sin darse cuenta que una cabeza azabache la miraba sonriendo unos metros más atrás.

Hermione estaba a unos metros del mercedes cuando sintió que unas manos se crisparon en su cintura, se sobresalto un poco, pues malfoy no solía actuar así, y supo que algo andaba mal cuando un fuerte aroma a tabaco llego a sus fosas nasales. Girando en sus propios pies, si encontró con la el rostro de un hombre totalmente desconocido muy cerca al suyo, dio un paso atrás para alejarse cuando el hombre la empujo a una de las columnas, encerrando su cuerpo con el suyo, apenas y fue capaz de dar un grito ahogado.

- Hola– susurro el hombre acercando su rostro a la ahora aterrorizada Hermione –

- Suéltame – chillo ella apenas con voz.

- Tsk tsk tks – el hombre chasqueo la lengua negando, y acerco su boca al oído de la castaña – ¿qué haces aquí tan sola bonita?

- Por favor, déjame – dijo ella respirando pesadamente volteando el rostro, algo de esto le recordaba al asqueroso de Greyback, el día que él y los carroñeros los encontraron a ella y sus amigos – por favor.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – susurro respirando fuertemente el aroma del pelo de Hermione – No tengas miedo no voy a hacer daño – aseguro y justo en ese momento, su cuerpo se pego totalmente al de la castaña, apretando su pelvis contra la de la leona

- ¡Déjame! – dijo ella intentando parecer segura, moviéndose incesantemente, pero no podía hacer nada, el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, y su varita estaba en el bolso, fuera de su alcance.

- Ya verás que la pasaremos bien – el hombre buscaba con fervor el rostro de Hermione, pero ella esquivaba cada uno de sus intentos, haciéndolo molestar- ¡QUEDATE QUIETA PERRA!

- ¡AUXILI….! – intento gritar, pero el hombre cubrió su boca en un segundo, presionándola contra la columna, golpeándola en el camino.

- ¡cállate puta! – el hombre había empezado a besar suavemente el cuello de Hermione, mientras ella se retorcía e intentaba gritar, aunque era en vano, nadie podía escucharla.

- SU-EL-TA-LA – dijo una suave pero muy peligrosa voz a la espalda del hombre, este aun pegado a Hermione y volteo su rostro para mirar al dueño de la voz, sonriendo al reconocerlo.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Draco frunció el ceño mirando el punto donde el había dejado a Hermione hacia apenas unos minutos, recorrió el resto del sito con la mirada y al no verla algo dentro suyo salto, camino, recorrió a grandes zancadas todo el lugar, había algo malo en todo eso y el podía sentirlo, algo estaba mal, Muy mal. El rubio, con los pelos de punta, salió apresurado al auto, quizás ella había decidió ir a esperarlo sentada cómodamente en los lujosos asientos, y él en su interior rogaba a Merlín que así fuera.

Tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando vio a unos diez metros de Él, una escena que hizo que un unos segundos su sangre hirviera, el mismo bastardo del cine, tenía a SU Hermione arrinconada, su respiración se disparo, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, su mano recorrió su chaqueta, y saco su varita, dispuesto a matar al malnacido que ahora hacia que Hermione se retorciera y intentara gritar, claramente desesperada.

- SU-EL-TA-LA – susurro arrastrando las palabras el rubio, sin dar un paso pero sosteniendo su varita tan fuerte, que su mano se tornaba blanca y temblaba.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo con sorna el pelinegro alternando su mirada desde Draco a Hermione – El rubio ha venido al rescate.

- Suéltala – repitió el respirando entrecortadamente, a punto de alzar su varita y lanzarle una imperdonable – ahora

- ¿o qué? – dijo el separándose de Hermione, pero manteniéndola pégala a la columna - ¿me pincharas con tu ramita? – el hombre dirigió su mirada a la varita de Draco y soltó una carcajada – Lárgate rubio, por tu bien.

- Te dije que te alejaras de ella – grito Draco dando algunas pasos hacia el hombre, que inmediatamente soltó a Hermione y saco de su bolsillo una navaja, dispuesto a herir al rubio –

El rubio apenas percibió el jadeo horrorizado de la castaña cuando el hombre saco la nevaba, el dirigió sus ojos al arma, la miro y estuvo a punto de reír, era obvio que no llegaría ni acercar se a él con eso, primero caía muerto por uno de sus hechizos, Draco no se alejo, ni siquiera se inmuto, y eso pareció enfurecer al hombre.

- Te lo advertí mocoso – el azabache dio unos pasos hacia el rubio que solo alzo una ceja ante sus palabra.

Pero cuando Malfoy apenas se preparaba para alzar su varita el hombre cayó ante sus pies, totalmente aturdido, sin sentido, el rubio lo miro extrañado, pero alzando el rostro lo entendí, Hermione se encontraba con su varita alzada, aun apuntando el cuerpo del azabache.

Draco camino hasta donde estaba Hermione, y la cogió en brazos, estrechándola casi desesperadamente, necesitaba sentirla, saber que ella estaba bien, quiso matar al maldito cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos, era obvio que la castaña estaba totalmente aterrada, y claro era obvio que estaría así.

El espero hasta que los temblores de la castaña disminuyeron para alejarse un poco y mirarla, ella no lloraba, pero el miedo estaba más que presenten en sus ojos, el sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, y dirigió si mirada al cuerpo que seguí ahí, sin moverse. Apartándose gentilmente camino hasta el hombre y lo apunto, dispuesto, por primera vez en toda su vida, a matar a alguien.

- No – susurro Hermione colocando su mano encima de la del rubio, en su varita – no lo hagas.

- No puedes pedirme eso, este bastardo se lo merece – siseo mirando con odio y asco el cuerpo a sus pies.

- Por favor Draco – dijo ella desesperada, ella moriría si él tenía problemas con el ministerio por ella, y luego de el hechizo que ella mis había hecho, era mejor que no hicieran mas.

- Granger – susurro bajando su varita y mirándola – se lo merece, además hemos hecho magia frente a él, eso es un delito.

- Yo he hecho magia contra él, yo tendré problemas, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte – explicó ella intentando calmar al rubio, pero por su mirada, claramente no lo logro.

- ¡Desmaius! – expresó y su hechizo impacto en el ya inconsciente hombre, giro su rostro y miro a la castaña – ahora estamos juntos en esto.

- ¡Malfoy No! – Hermione se cubrió la cara, ella no quería esto, ella no quería problemas.

- Será mejor que hagamos algo con el…

- Borrémosle la memoria – susurro Hermione, respirando pesadamente.

- Yo no se hacerlo – se excuso Draco, era cierto que no sabía hacerlo, además claro que el prefería matarlo y salir de Él, eso es lo que ese bastardo merecía.

- Yo si se hacerlo – expuso Hermione sacando su varita de nuevo, caminando a un lado del hombre.

- ¿segura? – Draco alzo ambas cejas, el Obliviate era un hechizo sumamente difícil, era algo superior a los estudios del colegio, ese tipo de hechizo se aprendía cuando elegías una carrera, como auror o algo así… esa mujer seguía sorprendiéndolo.

- Si – respondió alzando su varita, y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Había odiado hacer esto toda la vida, era de barbaros borrarle la memoria a alguien, y ella ya se lo había hecho a mucha gente –

- ¡Obliviate! – susurro la leona y sintió como los recuerdos de ese cerdo salían de su mente, y entraban a su varita.

- Bien – se atrevió a decir el rubio cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y bajo la varita – será mejor que nos aparezcamos en casa, no estás en condiciones de manejar.

Draco se acerco a la castaña y la tomo por los hombros, pero se alejo extrañado cuando ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No podemos aparecernos, el ministerio sabrá que atacamos a un Muggle si lo hacemos – explico nerviosa.

- Es imposible Granger – dijo el intentando calmarla – ambos somos mayores de edad, el detector ha sido extraído hace mucho.

- No, no lo entiendes, aun cuando somos mayores de edad, el ministerio contrala las apariciones, lo sé por que cuando trasladamos a Harry Moody nos lo explico, por eso utilizamos medios indetectables– dijo atropelladamente, ante la mirada atónita del rubio – quizás no separan que fuimos nosotros, pero ahora mismo deben saber sobre el ataque, si nos aparecemos a Malfoy Manor, podrán seguir nuestra pista – Hermione no podía creer que estuviese hablando como una fugitiva, cuando lo que había hecho era solo para defenderse-

- Tienes razón – murmuro impresionado por la impecable lógica de la castaña – ¿cómo volvemos?

- No lo sé – era cierto, ella no podía conducir, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para eso, así que intento pensar en algo, y solo se le ocurrió un plan algo descabellado - ¿Hace cuando que no vuelas Malfoy?

- ¿qué? – el rubio frunció el ceño, ella debía estar muy nerviosa si pretendía lo que él pensaba.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no vuelas? ¿aun puedes hacerlo cierto? – Hermione estaba trazando su plan, arreglando cada detalle, no sonaba tan loca si lo pensaba bien –

- -Hace meses Granger, demasiados – Draco negó inmediatamente, aceptando que era cierto, ella pretendía que él los llevara – no puedo hacerlo, es peligroso.

- Vamos, se que puedes, no tenemos otra opción – Hermione lo miraba, casi suplicante, quería salir de ahí y Draco era el único que podía hacerlo.

- Granger es peligroso, puedo hacerte daño – explico,

- Yo confió en ti – aseguro acercándose.

- Es demasiado arriesgado – susurro el

- Sé que podrás – Hermione camino hasta estar al frente de Draco y cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho – hazlo

Draco respiro hondamente, rindiéndose, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero tenía miedo en dañarla. Lentamente cruzo sus brazos sobre la cintura de Hermione, pegándola a su cuerpo, y concentrándose sintió como su cuerpo se volvía liviano, y sus pies dejaban de sentir el piso, instintivamente apretó sus brazos en torno a la leona y abrió sus ojos, sonrió al notar que se encontraban unos metros sobre el suelo, respirando airadamente, voló, voló como hacia meses no lo hacía.

* * *

**_POV/Hermione_**.

La bruja profirió un pequeño grito cuando se vio rodeada de un espeso humo negro, ella no veía al rubio, su cuerpo entero había desaparecido pero aun sentía su seguro agarre entorno a su cintura, casi pierde la conciencia cuando envuelta aun en el humo negro se alzo en los cielos, las luces de Londres apenas se veían un poco, estaban a cientos de metros y extrañamente ella se sentía un poco segura ahí.

Estaba segura que en otras circunstancias hubiese disfrutado el viaje, aunque toda su vida había odiado el volar, esto era muy distinto, no sentía el vértigo apoderándose de su estomago, ni sus piernas temblando mientras esperaba la inminente caída. Pero junto ahora, ella no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera lo que acaba de pasar, para el recuerdo de ese asqueroso hombre tan cerca, para el asco que sentía, para la sensación de estar completamente sucia e indefensa.

Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos durante el viaje de vuelta a la mansión, no quería cerrarlos pues lo único que veía era el rostro del cerdo Muggle, así que luchando contra el viento y la resequedad de los ojos, se mantuvo firme y alerta. Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando observo la cúpula de la Mansión de Draco, instantáneamente y aunque era algo irónico, se sintió en casa, por fin se sentía protegida.

Hermione se pego aun mas al pecho del rubio cuando se aproximaron al suelo, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal pues apenas y quedaban unos menos cuando el cuerpo de Draco se materializo, ella podía verlo de nuevo, así que relativamente ya no estaban volando, ahora mismo estaban cayendo. Hermione grito y se aferro a Draco, que protectoramente la envolvió aun mas con sus brazos, manteniendo uno en su cintura y el otro ahora protegiendo su cabeza. Impactaron en el jardín, y rodaron unos metros aun abrazados, cuando la castaña abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró tumbada sobre el pecho del rubio, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente.

- Lo lamento – susurro el rubio abriendo los ojos para mirar a la castaña – jamás aprendí a aterrizar bien.

- Ya veo – dijo ella haciendo una pequeña mueca, una mínima sonrisa – ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada, claramente el tenía que haberse golpeado, porque ella no lo había hecho.

- Si – murmuro dándose cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la cual estaban - ¿Tú lo estás?

- Si – respondió ella asintiendo, pero su pequeña sonrisa desapareció al recordar al hombre del cine – bueno, eso creo – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Granger – dijo el incorporándose, sentando a la castaña entre sus piernas, sin soltar aun su cintura – Yo… yo lo siento, no debí dejarte sola, ese bastardo venia siguiéndote desde el cine – expreso con pesar, totalmente arrepentido de sus actos – esto fue mi culpa, si yo no hubi…

- No – lo corto la castaña negando fuertemente con la cabeza – nada de lo que paso hoy ha sido tu culpa, fui yo la que quiso ir a ese cine, fui yo la que te obligue a salir de aquí, fui yo la que me vestí como una cualquiera – Hermione miraba sus piernas desnudas y se sentía la peor mujer, ella no tenia porque quejarse, al final ella había salido así, era su culpa.

No, no vuelvas a llamarte así – Draco frunció el ceño mirando a Hermione – jamás, tú no eres ni serás una cualquiera y lo que paso con ese maldito Muggle no fue tu culpa –

- ¡Ay Draco! – Hermione no quería llorar, pero sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas, así que en un gesto involuntario clavo su rostro el en cuello de Draco, mientras este aun la abrazaba – Si tu… si tu no hubieses llegado – murmuro con la voz quebrada – si tu no hubieses estado ahí…

- No pensemos en eso – la voz del rubio cambio totalmente con solo imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado si el se hubiese tardado unos cuantos minutos mas – yo, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado Granger – la mano de Draco viajaba con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por la espalda de Hermione, intentando calmarla –

- Gracias – murmuro desesperada ella contra su cuello – gracias por salvarme, no tengo como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi…

- Granger – la interrumpió el separándose de Hermione, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos – mientras yo esté vivo, jamás te volverá a pasar algo como esto, mientras yo viva, yo no dejare que nadie te lastime, desde hoy yo te voy a cuidar, nadie más podrá ponerte ni un dedo encima sin que tu así lo quieras… nadie, nunca más.

La castaña apenas podía entender lo que él le decía, su voz denotaba una fuerza y una franqueza que ella jamás había escuchado en el, hablaba con seguridad y fiereza, el estaba ahí, prometiéndole que estaría con ella, que la cuidaría y la leona era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que boquear como pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Lo prometes? – susurro apenas la leona, mirando con ojos brillantes los grises y muy decididos del.

- Lo prometo – dijo acercándose a la cara de Hermione, hasta juntar su frente con la suya, aun mirándola a los ojos – y los Malfoy cumplimos nuestras promesas.

* * *

Biienn bieeen biiiieeeen... espero sus comentarios y sus ideas eh! besos y ya lo sabeis por aqui o por mi Twitter SrtaWeasley_ (CON EL PISO) =)

PD:

el proximo capitulo puede tardarse un poco mas, pero les prometo que sera ÉPICO

los dejara con la mandíbula desencajada... empieza lo realmente bueno... estamos entrando a la cumbre del FIC y cuento con su apoyo

espero seguir con ustedes esta historia!

besos y mucho amor

Mary


	10. Chapter 10 Correo oficial

_**Capitulo 10 "Correo oficial"**_

_****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_____________Bien... mas temprano de lo que yo misma pensaba, pero acabo de terminarlo justo ahora a las 8:02pm_

_____________Uff me ha costado escribirlo, pero lo tenia rondando hace semanas en mi cabeza, aqui empieza lo que seria la parte cumbre del Fic..._

_____________espero les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios_

_____________espero cada Review con ansias de verdad me ayudan a continuar_

_así______________ que no sean Malos y dejen su comentario al finalizar..._

_____________mas Review______________s = menos tiempo de espera._

_____________Un besote_

_____________y A leer _

* * *

- Listo – dijo la castaña en un suspiro, tenía una hora haciendo y desasiendo su maleta.

Hermione no había podido dormir absolutamente nada durante la noche anterior, había estado girando en su cama y luego simplemente se había incorporado para mirar el amanecer por su ventana. Y aunque no había descansado, ahora mismo se sentía llena de vitalidad y energía, inexplicablemente, era como si acabara de disfrutar del mejor sueño. Luego de recogerse su desordenado pelo en un rodete y coger su maleta Hermione se fijo en la hora, eran las nueve y media, en una hora tenían que estar en la estación, pues el expreso los devolvería a Hogwarts, y era mejor apresurarse si no querían perderlo.

Bufando salió de su habitación, dispuesta a buscar al rubio para apresurarlo, así que volteo el rostro y mirando la puerta cerrada de su habitación se acerco. Alzo su mano en contra de la madera, y tímidamente dejo que sus nudillos tocaran la superficie, nadie le contesto, toco un poco más fuerte antes de impacientarse.

- ¡Malfoy, es tarde levántate! – dijo ella hablándole directamente a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto así que ella siguió tocando mas fuerte - ¡Malfoy Perderemos el tren! – dijo ya un poco molesta - ¡MALFOY! Bramo antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la habitación totalmente sola.

No era muy distinta a la suya, la cama era muy parecida, solo que en ella, descansaba un perfecto edredón verde botella, con una serpiente en el centro _-Muy Slytherin- _Pensó casi divertida ella. Las paredes eran de un gris, casi plata, y el piso era de un perfecto negro. La castaña camino hasta una pequeña cómoda, ahí descansaban algunas fotos, con su madre, con Zabini y Nott, Volando en su primera escoba – Hermione tomo el marco donde un muy pequeño Draco flotaba animadamente, a lo que sería un metro y medio de altura y reía a carcajadas. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen - y al final, un poco más grande que las demás, una foto de Él con su padre.

Ambos rubios estaban sentados en la sala de esa misma mansión y sonrían elegantemente, como solo dos Malfoy podían hacer, era absolutamente impresionante el parecido de esos hombres, Draco era una versión joven de Lucius, o bien, del antiguo Lucius. Sintió su corazón estremecerse ante aquel pensamiento, ella sabía, aunque Draco intentara ocultarlo, que el amaba profundamente a su padre, el era todo para el rubio y no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía estar sufriendo Draco por la condición de su padre… ella solo pudo tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y mover sus ojos de la foto.

Mas allá, en una esquina del cuarto se encontraba un hermoso marco, como un retrato pero se encontraba vacío, su lienzo era perfectamente negro, solo una silla descansaba en el, Hermione arrugo el ceño mirándola, pero se encogió de hombros, ella había visto tantas cosas extrañas durante sus 18 años que esto no la sorprendía demasiado.

Se atrevió a abrir con cuidado la puerta del servicio del rubio, solo para constatar que él tampoco se encontraba ahí… salió del cuarto tal como entro y bajo hasta el hall, asomándose por cada puerta que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar al comedor, tampoco estaba ahí, pero un pequeño pañuelo suyo, un cuadrado negro con sus iniciales en un costado _"DLM" _en platasi estaba, ella con cuidado lo tomo y lo metió a su bolsillo, miro a su alrededor y se aseguro que nadie la hubiese visto, y sonriendo tal como un niño sonríe cuando hace las más divertida travesura salió del lugar.

Camino de nuevo hasta el inicio de las enormes escaleras y resignándose llamo a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

- Tiznan – murmuro apenas Hermione, y no había culminado la ultima letra cuando el pequeño elfo apareció al frente

- Señorita Granger – dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que sus orejotas tocaron y suelo y la castaña bufo.

- Tiznan – dijo ella girando los ojos, odiaban que los elfos la trataran como si ella fuese su dios – podría por favor decirme donde esta Draco

- Oh el amo Draco esta con la ama – explico el retorciéndose la funda impecable que tenia puesta –

- Oh – dijo ella mirándolo, por una parte impresionada por como vestía, se supone que los elfos son humillados, haciéndolos ver sucios y pobres, pero el no se veía así… _Extraño _pensó, pero luego se fijo en el nerviosismo del elfo así que evito dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde están?

- Eh bu-bueno señori-rita – dijo Tiznan huyendo de la mirada de Hermione –

Hermione no necesito que le dijeran nada mas, sabia que si presionaba un poca a Tiznan él se lo diría con todas las letras, pues estaba en su naturaleza obedecer las órdenes que le daban sus "Amos", pero ella sabia donde estaban, suponía que él no quería decirle Creyendo que ella desconocía lo que ocurría en el tercer piso de la mansión. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero escucho el pequeño gemido horrorizado del elfo y volteo a verlo.

- Tiznan – dijo dulcemente - ¿Sucede Algo?

- No señorita – dijo el intentando fingir – ¿la señorita no a va desayunar?

- No Tiznan, pero gracias – dijo ella dándose la vuelta, aunque de nuevo, el quejido del elfo la hizo voltear.

- El viaje es muy largo señorita – dijo el mirando a Hermione con pena- la señorita debería comer algo.

- Bien – dijo ella, la verdad tenía razón, se morirá de hambre si no comía algo ahora - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro Señorita lo que quiera – dijo el haciendo otra reverencia-

- Podrías hacerme un emparedado para llevar – Hermione no quería hacer trabajar al pobre Tiznan pero era la única manera de que la dejara solo –

- Por supuesto, tiznan es feliz atendiendo a la señorita Granger –

- Muchas gracias Tiznan – dijo ella sonriéndole y en un parpadeo, el elfo desapareció.

Ella apenas suspiro aliviada antes de subir apresuradamente las escaleras, de dos en dos hasta alcanzar la tercera planta de la enorme mansión, fue apenas cuando su pie toco el perfecto parquet del pasillo cuando se detuvo, ella no podía irrumpir en la habitación como si tuviera si quiera derecho de estar en esa casa, así que miro el ultimo escalón y decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlos ahí, hasta que salieran.

Tamborileo con el pie cerca de un minuto cuando se puso de pie y dejándose llevar por ese sobre humano instinto curioso que siempre la había dominado, cruzo en puntillas el resto del pasillo hasta detenerse en el orillo del marco, donde podía escuchar a tres personas hablar.

- ¿Y? – dijo la voz que ella reconocía perfectamente, la voz de Draco Malfoy.

- Pues – expresó vacilante una voz masculina, que sonaba algo familiar para la castaña - Lamento decir que no, no ha cambiado.

Un casi mudo sollozo alerto a la castaña, claramente Narcissa Malfoy estaba ahí dentro, y lloraba… pero ¿por qué?

- ¿No ha cambiado nada? – repitió Draco exasperado.

- Bueno, si ha cambiado algo – indicó el otro hombre, con pesar – El señor Malfoy ha dejado de responder al tratamiento.

- ¿QUE? – chillo la mujer - ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

- Que no hay nada más que podamos hacer por el – murmuro el doctor, claramente afectado por su propio Diagnostico

- Pero, usted no dijo que estaban trabajando en…

- Si Joven Malfoy – respondió el doctor tranquilamente – pero no puedo prometerle nada, mi equipo sigue en la elaboración de la poción, pero aun cuando la terminemos lo más deprisa, no hay seguridad de que funcione.

- ¿Y que pasara con él? – susurro abatido el rubio, y la castaña pudo notar como su voz era más aguda, seguramente Draco estaba luchando consigo mismo para no llorar.

- Pues, irá perdiendo facultades, ahora me han dicho que lee, pero pronto lo olvidara, su padre está en una fase de regresión, poco a poco su cerebro ira colapsando, será como si volviera a ser un niño.

- ¿Y su magia, será como un niño? – pregunto una muy afectada Narcissa.

- Si – musito – el señor Lucius podrá sufrir de explosiones de magia espontanea, tal como le sucede a los niños, pero tendrán que tener mucho más cuidado, pues su poderes están completamente desarrollados y el perderá en su totalidad el control sobre ellos.

- ¿Y qué nos aconseja usted doctor? – la voz de Draco ahora era apenas un susurro.

- Lo mejor sería internarlo en el San Mung..

- ¡NO! – grito la rubia – a mi esposo lo cuido YO, el no necesita nada más que mis cuidados y mi cariño.

- Señora Malfoy, llegara un punto en que será imposible que usted se haga cargo sola de su marido, el necesitara cuidados especiales y…

- Pues yo se lo daré – la voz de Narcissa, a pesar de estar rota por el dolor, demostraba una clara seguridad en cada una de sus palabras – Para eso me case con él, para estar en las buenas y en las malas.

- Bien – expresó el doctor – yo volveré el próximo mes, para la revisión de rutina, les mandare por correo las pociones que podrán darle, aunque, bueno… ya saben que este mes no respondió a ellas.

- ¿Cuándo terminara su equipo la nueva poción? –

- No puedo darle una fecha ahora Joven Draco, pero esperamos que para finales de julio, quizás agosto esté lista para su administración.

- Bien Doctor, muchas gracia por venir

Hermione logro escuchar las pisadas, y casi corriendo llego a las escaleras donde se sentó pacíficamente, fingiendo indiferencia por lo que había escuchado, apenas y alzo el rostro cuando una mano se poso suavemente sobre su hombro, tratando de parecer sorprendida alzo el rostro, pero la verdad, si lo estuvo pues no era nadie quien ella esperaba encontrar ahí.

- Doctor Collins – dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y saludo al sanador, que conocía hace bastante tiempo, pues sus padres siempre la habían obligado a asistir a consultas anuales con doctores Muggles y sanadores –

- Señorita Hermione – dijo el anciano de pelo canoso y rostro amistoso – Una completa sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

- Eso digo yo – la leona se acerco hasta el sanador y lo estrecho en un pequeño abraso, el hombre siempre se había comportado muy bien con ella.

- No sabía que usted era amiga de los Malfoy… esto es una total ironía dada la historia de esta familia – dijo en un susurro – aunque la verdad, a mi jamás me han parecido malas personas, quizás un poco elitistas si…

- Si bueno – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente- yo soy... Umm…. amiga de Draco.

- Oh el joven Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa, algo… cómplice – si un buen chico, con algunas malas decisiones….

- Yo diría que mala suerte – aseguro ella sonriéndole de vuelta –

- Puede ser – dijo el aciano asintiendo – Bien, tengo que irme al hospital Hermione, espero verte pronto… pero sana ¿eh?

- Claro que si – dijo ella – le prometo ir a revisión pronto.

- Muy bien – dijo el hombre que empezaba a descender por las escaleras – Un gusto volverla a ver.

- El gusto es mío Señor Collins –

La castaña le sonrió al hombre hasta que desapareció por el recodo de las escaleras, apenas y el saco gris del sanador se dejo de ver, ella volvió sus ojos hasta el pasillo, apenas lograba escuchar un leve sollozo, suponía que madre e hijo necesitaban estar juntos, la noticia que acaban de recibir era horrible, saber que su padre y su esposo jamás volvería si quiera a reconocerlos, debía ser algo devastador.

Se sentó de nuevo en el escalón, ahora sin tamborilear, sin moverse, apenas haciendo ruido al despertar, su subconsciente le gritaba que tenía que salir de ahí, ella no era nadie para importunar, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón latía veloz por las enormes ganas que tenia de ir a abrazar al rubio, arrullarlo contra su pecho y decirle que todo estaría bien, que su padre mejoraría pronto… aunque ambos supieran que eso no es cierto.

Cerca de una hora luego de que el doctor Collins saliera del cuarto, el rubio dejo a su madre en compañía de su padre y salió de la habitación, necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio. Pero dejo de necesitar todo eso cuando vio un bulto castaño sentado en las escaleras de la misma planta, se detuvo para mirar a Hermione, ahí, seguramente esperando por él.

- ¿Granger? – dijo tentativamente el rubio, acercándose un poco mas a La leona.

- Malfoy – dijo ella un poco avergonzada, sabía que debía haber bajado hace mucho, pero algo no la había dejado marchar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el rubio bajo el escalón donde ella estaba sentada, solo para poder mirar el rostro de pesar de la castaña.

- Yo vi-vine porque… ohm… - Hermione evitaba mirarlo demasiado, ya había visto sus enrojecidos ojos, lo que quería decir que el había estado llorando – Pues, te vine a bus-buscar.

- ¿A mí, para qué? – Draco enarco una ceja, no entendí que quería decir la castaña, ¿acaso ellos habían quedado en algo y el lo había olvidado? Bueno era entendible, ahora mismo no recordaba nada mas que el diagnostico sobre su padre.

- Son las 10:00 Malfoy – susurro Hermione

- ¿Y?

- El expreso parte a las 11:00

- ¡JODER! – grito el rubio, logrando exaltar a la castaña mientras el se alaba sus dorados cabellos, el había olvidado que hoy regresaban al maldito castillo, junto hoy que su madre lo necesitaba más que nunca – Es cierto, el jodido tren sale hoy.

- Yo… Bueno si tu quieres, puedo irme y explicar que tu llegaras mas tarde, que has tenido inconvenientes hoy – propuso ella, pero quiso morir cuando el rubio le regreso una mirada confundida, claro, como iba a explicar algo que no sabía, por que se suponía que ella no sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido dentro de esa habitación.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunto el con tranquilidad, pero con sus ojos grises fijos en los chocolates de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Hermione intentaba hacerse la desentendida, pero los ojos del rubio la tenían un poco nervioso- Yo no escuche na…

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunto de nuevo, interrumpiendo la mentira de la leona.

- Nada...

- Granger – dijo este un poco molesto ya - ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

- Lo suficiente – murmuro apenada, bajando el rostro – Lo lamento mucho Malfoy…

El rubio solo subió el escalón y el abrazo, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, necesitaba sentir a Hermione con él, necesitaba saber que ella está ahí y que todo estaría bien, ansiaba la paz que solo la castaña podía darle, esa que lo había ayudado a superar cada día en el castillo.

La castaña solo atino a apretar mas sus brazos entorno a la ancha espalda del rubio, y esperar, Draco se separo de ella y murmuro un quedado "Tengo que arreglar mi baúl" antes de desaparecer como alma que lleva el diablo, por las escaleras. Hermione resoplo y miro al pasillo, se preparaba para bajar cuando su corazón le indico todo lo contario, tomando aire camino hasta el marco de la puerta.

La leona quedo helada ante la imagen, estaba segura que jamás en su vida volvería a ver algo más triste que eso, en la cama, acostado , se encontraba un muy acabado Lucius Malfoy, abstraído del mundo, y en su pecho la figura recostada de Narcissa Malfoy temblaba por cada sollozo que salía de su garganta. Hermione sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecieron al ver como la delgada mano del hombre acariciaba suavemente la melena rubia de la mujer que lloraba desconsolada sobre su pecho, apenas parpadeo ante de voltearse para marcharse y darles la intimidad que necesitaban, pero una voz profunda y seca la detuvo.

- Cissy – expresó Lucius Malfoy, apuntando son su dedo la silueta petrificada de la castaña en la puerta.

Hermione de devolvió poco a poco, para ver como el hombre la apuntaba con su dedo, por un instante pensó que podría haberla reconocido, y conociendo a Lucius Malfoy, no sería muy dulce su estadía ahí, así que solo bajo el rostro al ver que la mujer se incorporaba para mirar lo que apuntaba acusadoramente su marido.

- Hermione – dijo con voz quedada la mujer, sorprendida por la presencia de la castaña – Lucius Amor, ya vuelvo ¿sí?

La leona tuvo que apartar la vista para que la mujer no viera la lástima que emanaban sus ojos, el hombre ni siquiera se había inmutado por las palabras de su esposa, simplemente se aliso la camisa y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos cuando la mujer se incorporo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, para hablar con la castaña.

- Señora Narcissa – dijo la leona sin siquiera mirar a la rubia mujer, que ahora secaba con cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos – Lamento molestar, vuelva con él.

- No es ninguna molestia – aseguro con un hilo de voz la rubia, intentando sonreírle - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Nada señora Malfoy – afirmo Hermione mirándola y sonriéndole con pesar – solo vine a despedirme y agradecerle por… todo.

- No hay problema – murmuro ella tomando las manos de Hermione – Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros estos días Hermione.

- Gracias por abrirme las puertas de su casa, a pesar de todo lo que paso antes – Hermione estaña siendo sincera, ella jamás espero tanta hospitalidad por parte de Narcissa Malfoy, había sido una completa sorpresa.

- Las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti, siempre que lo necesites Hermione Granger – esta vez la mujer sonreís sinceramente, con los ojos brillantes – Gracias a ti por todo, tu… me entiendes ¿cierto?

- Claro que si – aseguro la castaña – Bien, creo que es todo por ahora.

- Si eso parece – dijo la mujer soltándolas manos de Hermione – espero tenerte por aquí más seguido entonces, mi casa es tu casa Hermione.

- Espero estar por aquí más seguido – comento ella sonriendo – Adiós señora Malfoy.

- Adiós Hermione – La rubia se dio la vuelta para ingresar al cuarto con su marido, pero la delgada mano de Hermione la detuvo- ¿Sucede algo querida?

- Lamento mucho lo de su esposo – murmuro mirándola fijamente – si hubiese algo que yo pudiera hacer, no lo dude que lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Ya lo estás haciendo – murmuro Narcissa – al apoyar a mi hijo, nos ayudas a todos.

La rubia sonrió tristemente y se acerco a Hermione, estrechándola en el abrazo mas maternal que pudo haberle dado alguien, la castaña le devolvió el abrazo y solo pudo acariciar la espalda de la mujer cuando un casi imperceptible sollozo la recorrió, haciéndola temblar entre los brazos de la leona.

Un joven rubio se había quedado totalmente petrificado en las escaleras, Draco Malfoy había regresado al tercer piso para despedirse de su madre, antes de partir al expreso, pero al subir el último escalón, se encontró con Hermione abrazando a su llorosa madre mientras que en su propia mejilla una solitaria lágrima recorría. El rubio alcanzo a bajar el rostro y salir de ahí, antes que sus lágrimas abandonaran sus orbes grises.

* * *

_**Expreso de Hogwarts 11:00am**_

La castaña había dejado a Narcissa un poco después, gracias a eso, apenas habían logrado llegar a la estación a tiempo para subir al tren antes de que este se marchara, Hermione había estirado su cuello, intentando ver una melena roja entre la gente, pero no alcanzar ninguna se dejo llevar por el rubio, hasta acabar sentada en un compartimiento con Nott, Zabini y Pansy Parkinson que la miraba con un deje de picardía en sus oscuros ojos. Quien lo diría, ella Hermione Granger, la princesita de Gryffindor y heroína de Guerra en medio de un compartimiento atestado de Serpientes y sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda entre ellos.

- ¡Granger! – dijo Blaise lanzando a las piernas de la castaña lo que parecía un pastel de caldero – Pareces hambrienta.

- La verdad, si lo estoy – dijo ella dándose una sonrisa encantadora al moreno que estaba justo al frente – Gracias Blaise.

- No hay problema señorita – dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa, mostrando su impecable dentadura blanca, la cual era la culpable de que la mitad de las mujeres en Hogwarts babearan los pisos por donde el pasara – Ya que mi Amigo rubio no te alimento en su Honorable Mansión.

- Yo no sabía que no había desayunado – dijo en un bufido Draco enfurruñando a un lado de Hermione - Esos endemoniados elfos…

- No – lo interrumpió Hermione frunciendo el seño – ellos si me prepararon un desayuno, solo que yo no lo busque… no es su culpa.

- ¡PERO TU DEBISTE COMER ALGO! – bramo Draco molesto – el viaje es largo y …

- Ya dragón – dijo Pansy confundida – no pasa nada, ella puede comer algo aquí, ya Blaise le dio un pastel.

- Pero ella…

- Basta Draco – dijo Theo girando los ojos – si Granger tiene hambre puede comprar algo en el carrito ¿verdad Hermione?

- Si – dijo ella un poco molesta por la actitud del rubio – en fin, ya perdí el apetito – susurro colocando a un lado el pastel.

Draco solo soltó un bufido molesto, ella por su parte cogió su libro, los cuentos de los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, esa edición que Dumbledore le había dejado, de la cual nunca se separaba y empezó a leerlo, como muchas veces antes.

Cerca de dos horas después, Hermione hablaba animadamente con Blaise y Theo mientras ignoraba los bufidos de Draco, llevaba todo el viaje así, solo bufaba o hacia comentarios irónicos, así que ella prefería ignorarlo antes de discutir con el de nuevo, en realidad ni siquiera entendía que demonios le pasaba. Las dos serpientes y la leona se reían sobre un chiste del moreno cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta del compartimiento anuncio la llegada de alguien, el castaño siendo el más cercano al puerta – que tenia las corinas corridas – se puso de pie para abrirla sin dejar de reír.

- Merlín ¡Al fin los encuentros! – dijo una voz desde el pasillo - ¿Hermione está con ustedes?

- Si aquí esta – murmuro Theo con voz seria – Granger, Te buscan.

- ¡Oye Weasley! – dijo el moreno sonriéndole a Ginny que ahora asomaba su cabeza por el orillo y mostraba con ella la melena pelirroja.

- ¡Hey Zabini! – dijo ella sonriéndole, para después voltear su rostro hacia lo demás – Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott – dijo saludando con un gesto de su cabeza – ¿Hermione, puedes venir conmigo un momento?

- ¡Ginevra! – dijo feliz la castaña, había extrañado mucho a su amiga – claro que puedo.

Ginny apenas logro quejarse por lo bajo, odiaba que utilizaran su nombre, casi nadie lo sabía y seguro que ahora estos cuatro Slytherin se burlarían de ella. Pero no fue así, Ginny estuvo esperando las burlas hasta que la castaña salió con su bolsito de cuentas a un lado, sonriéndole.

- ¿Ginevra? – escucho que dijo Parkinson dentro del compartimiento - ¿Su verdadero nombre es Ginevra?

- Al parecer – dijo simplemente Theo

- Y entonces ¿Por qué demonios le dicen Ginny? – La pelirroja arrugo el ceño ¿Qué tenia de malo Ginny?

- Ni idea – dijo Blaise montando los pies en al asiento de al frente – Pero es mejor Ginevra que Ginny ¿No?

- Ciertamente – murmuro el rubio

- No seas cerdo Blaise, baja tus piernas del asiento de Hermione – recrimino la pelinegra.

La joven Weasley que se había quedado boquiabierta en la puerta, escuchando la discusión sobre su nombre se vio arrastrada al vagón abierto por su mejor amiga. Ambas leonas tomaron asiento una frente a la otra, mirándose, ambas tenían cosas que contar, pero ninguna se atrevía a romper el armonioso silencio, luego de cinco minutos fue Hermione quien lo hizo.

- Nosbesamosdenuevo – escupió prácticamente sin respirar en el proceso.

- ¿QUE? – chillo Ginny sonriéndole - ¿Y?

- Y pues – Hermione sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

- ¿NO? No me digas que ustedes….

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Se acostaron Mione? – Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ella sabía que Hermione estaba ilusionada con el rubio, pero de ahí a acostarse con el… era un gran paso.

- ¡NO! ¿Por quién me tomas Ginny? – la castaña intento parecer ofendida, pero al recordar todo lo que pensó al verlo sin camisa, prefirió no hacerlo, no podía decir que no le hubiese gustado que eso pasara.

- Bu-bueno Mione, es que lo dices de una forma que… ¡Merlín! cualquiera lo pensaría – Ginny sonreía apenada, claro que no lo habían hecho, Hermione no era así.

- En fin… - dijo ella en un suspiro-

- ¿Y que, están juntos o que paso? – en este punto Ginny ya se recostaba sobre la mesa para mirar más de cerca los ojos chocolates de la castaña.

- Quedamos en hablar cuando llegáramos al castillo – explico la leona restándole importancia.

- ¿eso es bueno no?

- Supongo – murmuro - ¿y tu?

- ¿y yo que? – la pelirroja volvió a su puesto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Pues y tu y Harry claro … ¿Qué paso con el idiota de Potter?

- Nada - dijo Ginny divertida por la manera que Hermione había mencionado a su ex novio, casi como si intentara odiarlo – hablamos y todo está bien.

- ¿VOLVIERON? – chillo indignada Hermione, ella jamás le perdonaría a… a nadie que le hicieran algo como lo que su mejor amigo le hizo a la pelirroja.

- Obvio no Jean, pero hablamos y pues lo dejamos todo, nos dejamos pero bien – explico la Weasley y Hermione se alegro al notar que no había ni ápice de dolor en su voz –

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, así evitaran problemas y que lo acosen con el tema ¿no?

- Pues se suponía que si, pero con lo que paso quien sabe como quede todo esto Hermione –

- ¿Qué se supone que paso?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿en la Mansión de los Malfoy no llega el profeta? – la pelirroja casi hablo con sorna, como si fuese algo inaudito.

- Pues… la verdad ni idea ¿por?

- Menos mal que guarde esto – Ginny cogió su bolsito, sacando de él lo que parecía un recorte de periodito, tendiéndoselo a la castaña – ten léelo.

- ¿Qué es? – Hermione lo cogió y vio una foto de la pelirroja y otra de Harry…

- Léelo – dijo ella simplemente.

Hermione leyó el titulo y solo eso le basto para saber que podía encontrarse más adelante, bufo antes de sumergirse en el mundo imaginario de una rubia con serios problemas mentales.

_**Amor odio y mentiras**_

_Por __Rita__Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que destruyo al innombrable, el gran elegido por fin se decidió… por la rubia._

_Hace algunas semanas nuestros lectores fueron informados de la nueva relación del salvador del mundo mágico, tuvimos la oportunidad de contar la historia del campeón del torneo de los tres magos con la famosísima auror francesa __Laurent Sullivan. Pero como todos sabíamos, el joven estudiante para auror Harry James Potter ya mantenía un relación sentimental con otra mujer, la pelirroja más famosa de todo Londres mágico, Ginevra Molly Weasley._

La castaña leyó por encima lo que seguía en el horrible articulo y bufo molesta extendiendo la mano con el trozo de periódico de nuevo a su amiga pelirroja que solo negaba con la cabeza.

- Vamos Ginny es más de lo mismo, es igual al artículo anterior – la castaña agitaba su mano con el periódico intentando que Ginny lo cogiera de vuelta.

- Continua, hay mas – dijo con franqueza.

_[…]_

_Luego de todo el drama que rodeaba a la joven y famosa pareja, todo lo sugerente al engaño, el pasado Martes se publico aquí mismo en el profeta, una entrevista que concedieron amablemente el mismísimo Harry Potter y su ex Prometida Ginny (Como es llamada por sus familiares la encantadora pelirroja). En ella nos contaban como su relación había terminado hacia ya algunos meses, aproximadamente en diciembre del presente año._

_[…]_

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada, lo que relataba ese artículo era mentira, ellos estaban perfectamente bien en navidad… bueno no muy bien pero al menos estaban juntos. Alzo el rostro para dedicarle una mirada confundida a la pelirroja que le sonreía.

- ¿Cómo que desde navidad? ¿Cómo que ya estaban separados? ¿Por qué dicen que no estaban juntos? – Hermione no tenía ni intervalos entre pregunta y pregunta, así que la pelirroja la dejo terminar antes de tomar aire y hablar.

- Harry y yo decidimos hacer una rueda de prensa para "aclarar" la situación, el no quería quedar con la marca de mal hombre toda la vida y no porque a su padre lo llamaran cornamenta, tenía yo que cargarlas sobre mi cabeza siempre – explico Ginny como si hablara del clima – así que decidimos decir que teníamos meses separados, de esa forma, el no era un don Juan monta cuernos y yo no tenia astas gigante.

- Ohh ya veo

- Bien sigue, aun hay mas – dijo Ginny recostándose en su silla.

_[…]_

_Para nosotros en el Profeta, decir la verdad y asegurar la veracidad de nuestros artículos es de suma importancia, por ello su humilde servidora, __se ha encargado de hacer la averiguación necesaria, de asegurar cada dato que ha sido dictado en este diario, hasta poder comunicarles la verdad, tras los engaños del Niño de ojos verdes, cuyos ahora, no se humedecen por lo ocurrido._

_Después de reunirme con familiares y amigos de la feliz, o supuestamente feliz Ahora EX pareja, me entere de que la entrevista brindada por la señorita Ginevra y el joven aprendiz de auror Harry, ha sido una completa y total mentira. Ambos involucrados armaron la patraña para encubrir la verdad tras los hechos. Fuentes confiables aseguran que el joven mago empezó la relación con la aurora muchísimo antes de que su prometida se enterara de lo ocurrido._

_Mis fuentes aseguran que la pelirroja quedo devastada tras la noticia, pues tenían apuntada la boda para el final de su último curso de estudios mágicos._

_[…]_

Hermione permaneció mirando el resto del artículo con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, impresionada por la cantidad de detalles, verdaderos aunque ciertamente exagerados que se plasmaban en el periódico.

- ¿Cómo demonios se entero de todo esto? – Expecto Hermione agitando el artículo - ¿Quién se lo dijo?

- Nadie – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como que nadie Ginny, si aquí hay cosas que nadie más fuera de la familia sabia – Hermione releyó el articulo impresionada – ¿cómo se supone que pudo enterarse si no se lo conto alguien desde adentro?

- Te suena un pequeño escarabajo parado en una ventana – susurro con malicia la pelirroja.

- ¿QUE? –grito Hermione abriendo aun más, si era humanamente posible sus orbes chocolate - ¿Rita lo volvió a hacer? ¿volvió a utilizar su forma animaga para espiarlos?

- La pequeña de los Weasley tan solo asintió ante las preguntas de su amiga castaña, pues había pasado tal cual como ella lo había dicho.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – los ojos de la castaña centellaban de pura furia, no podía creer que la maldita rubia lo hubiese hecho de nuevo, aun cuando ella se había encargado de dejarle claro que la delataría si lo hacia otra vez.

- Harry y yo suponemos que fue en la estación, cuando lo hablamos, aunque quizás el se lo conto a alguien y ella lo escucho. El cree haber visto a un escarabajo en la mesa de un lado en el café de la estación, pero no estamos seguros.

- Maldita Rita Skeeter juro que la reportare en el ministerio, como se atreve a hacer algo como esto... ¡y a ustedes!

- Harry me ha dicho que el mismo la reportara – aseguro Ginny – así que calma ¿vale?

- Bien – la castaña inhalo y exhalo para calmarse antes de sonreírle a su amiga – bien y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

- Pues… podemos irnos al compartimiento con Neville y Luna, aunque…

- ¿Aunque? Repitió Hermione, ella conocía a su amiga y ese brillo en sus ojos no era cualquier cosa.

- Oliver me está esperando en un compartimiento… ya sabes, hablaremos sobre la competencia y Quidditch, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros – Hermione no sabía muy bien Legermancia pero no era necesario para saber que dentro, en su mente la pelirroja gritaba que no la acompañara.

- No yo volveré con… los chicos – musito un poco apenada.

- ¿Con tus amigos las serpientes? – La leona sintió sus mejillas arder al ver el gesto de las cejas de la pelirroja, pero se aclaro la ganta y alzo la barbilla –

- Si con ellos – acepto poniéndose de pie – tu corre, que tu guardián te espera… con suerte y te detiene tu Quaffle - Hermione estuvo a punto de reír con su patético chiste, pero no lo hizo pues el fuerte sonrojo de la pelirroja fue suficiente para ella – bien nos vemos en Hogsmeade ¿Vale?

- Vale – murmuro una muy apenada Ginny.

Hermione no volteo a ver a su amiga, pero no lo necesito, conociéndola Ginny había esperado que ella entrada de nuevo al compartimiento antes de correr al baño para peinarse y verse bien.

* * *

_**POV/Ginny&Oliver**_

La pelirroja camino lentamente hasta la entrada del compartimiento donde Oliver Wood la esperaba sentado tranquilamente mientras miraba su ejemplar de Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Ella solo pudo reír mientras negaba con la cabeza al verlo, Oliver era un adorador del deporte, el respiraba hablaba y pensaba Quidditch. Era casi una Quaffle en estado natural. Y no podía evitar que eso lo encantara, por fin alguien compartía su fascinación por el deporte.

Oliver tan solo alzo el rostro al percibir el ligero aroma a vainilla que siempre lo atontaba, ese que despedía su pelirroja favorita. Ginny le sonrió y el sin evitarlo dirigió sus dos enormes orbes pardas hasta el los carnosos labios de la muchacha aun de pie, que enmarcaban perfectamente los blancos dientes de esta. El ojimarron se puso de pie con la Weasley dio un paso adelante dispuesta a saludarlo.

Ginny camino hasta Oliver que ahora la miraba fijamente de pie, justo al frente, y con muchísimo cariño envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven Guardián que inmediatamente la estrecho a ella entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Te eche de menos – murmuro Ginny al pecho de Oliver, mientras que el aun la mantenía estrechada.

- Yo también lo hice pelirroja – Oliver agacho su rostro para besar la coronilla de la muchacha, pero justo en ese momento la pelirroja alzo su rostro, el beso del castaño termino demasiado cerca de la comisura de los rosados labios de la bruja, que se ruborizo.

- ¿Qué tal tus va-vacaciones? – Ginny, haciendo gala de su honorable apellido ahora presentaba en sus mejillas un escarlata intenso, casi como su pelo.

- Bastante buenas – dijo Oliver, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿y las tuyas?

- Bien, la madriguera estuvo bastante concurrida estas pascuas, ya sabes, Ron y su novia, George y Angelina, Bill y Fleur, Percy y Audrey… es realmente agotador estar entre tantas parejas – comento bufando mientras se recostaba en el sillón de al frente- Además mi madre, acosando a la pobre Laurent… fue realmente horrible.

- ¿Laurent? – repitió Oliver frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué Laurent?

- Lauren Sullivan claro – Ginny sonrió, seguro que esto era una total sorpresa para el –

- ¿LA NOVIA DE POTTER? – dijo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era absurdo que la rubia estuviera en casa de Ginny, era demasiado cínico por parte de ambos.

- Pues… si, no creo conocer a otra Laurent Sullivan – dijo Ginny sonriéndole – calma se que suena mal, pero yo misma la invite a casa.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Por amor a Merlín Ginevra, te golpeo una Bludger antes de irte – Oliver negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

- Oliver… todo lo que paso con Harry fue un terrible error, si, se que él no debió salir con nadie antes de terminar conmigo, lo sé – explico ante la mirada que le daba el castaño – pero Harry ha sido parte de mi familia hace muchísimos años, y no por un error de ambos voy a hacer que pierda la única familia que tiene.

- Pero Ginny el te…

- Si, sé que me engaño – Ginny se incorporo para mirar de frente al jugador – pero no me duele Oliver, la verdad… hace tiempo que deje de sentir amor por Harry, ahora es un amigo mas, tal como… - La pelirroja pensaba decirle que era tal como él, pero eso no era cierto, ella no veía a Oliver solo como un amigo – tal como Thomas, Dean Thomas ¿sabes quién es cierto?

- Sí, claro que se quien es – murmuro un contrariado Wood – pero… ¿Por qué dejaste de amar a Potter?

- Pues…

_POR TI, Porque me confundes Wood_ – grito el subconsciente de la pelirroja, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, no podía decirle eso, no ahora… en realidad nunca podría decirlo.

Oliver y la pelirroja charlaron animadamente durante todo el camino, ella aprovecho para sentarse a su lado y descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, sin notar que al poco tiempo, se quedo dormida. Oliver tan solo acaricio su melena roja mientras ella descansaba, disfrutando la vista de su rostro sereno.

Ginny despertó cuando faltaban unos minutos antes de arribar en la estación de Hogsmeade, abriendo y cerrando los ojos se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde, así que fijándose en un muy dormido Oliver, decidió que se cambiaria justo ahí, no tenía tiempo para hacer la interminable fija en el baño, además había quedado en pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid para recoger el horario de sus nuevas prácticas, si quería hacerlo debía cambiarse ahora.

Se acerco un poco al rostro de Oliver y lanzo algunos puños al aire, intentado así que el reaccionara, si estaba despierto claro. Al ver que el hermoso rostro del jugador no se inmuto, asintió con la cabeza y cerró las cortinas de las puertas del compartimiento. Con un hechizo la tranco, evitando así que alguien entrara y la sorprendiera y se desvistió, le tomo cerca de cinco minutos estar totalmente vestida, ahora solo le faltaba su corbata.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras se reflejaba en uno de los cristales de la puerta, Oliver se veía tan guapo ahí, costado mientras dormía.

El castaño por su parte, se estaba odiando a sí mismo, el había despertado y se había encontrado nada más y nada menos que con una sami desnuda Ginny. Tan solo traía puesta unas braguitas azules y un sujetador a juego, el había intentado desviar su mirada, sabía que no debía estar mirándola, ella no se merecía que él lo hiciera, además el no era un vulgar Voyeur.

Pero no fue capaz de cerrar por completo sus ojos, manteniéndolos entre abiertos, mirando por entre sus pestañas pudo observar las níveas y atléticas piernas de la Pelirroja, las suaves curvas de su cadera y la estreches de su cintura, evito mirar donde la espalda perdía su nombre pero tampoco lo logro. Las suaves pero firmes y blancas nalgas de Ginny descansaban casi irreverentes entre la tela azul de sus bragas, incitándolo a estirar su mano y rozarlas, se le secaba la boca cada vez que ella las apretaba un poco, suponía que lo hacía sin notarlo, pero casi pierde el conocimiento cundo la pelirroja, que aun le daba la espalda, se recostó hacia delante para meter sus piernas entre la falta, dejando una vista prodigiosa de toda su humanidad.

Oliver había visto a muchas, a cientos de mujeres desnudas, siendo un jugador internacional, tenia de donde escoger, pero ninguna le había parecido tan enteramente sexi y hermosa como era Ginny. Espero hasta que ella termino de hacer su nudo en la corbata para moverse un poco y fingir que estaba despertando, vio como la pelirroja volteaba a mirarlo, sonriéndole y ahí, justo ahí, se sintió el peor hombre del mundo.

- ¡Levántate dormilón! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – estamos cerca de la estación.

Oliver solo pestañeo un poco, si ella supiera que el había estado mirándola mientras se cambiaba seguro que no lo trataría de esa forma, estaría molesta y hasta dolida, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no era para menos. El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomando su pequeño bolso de mano.

- Yo, yo necesito aire – musito Oliver intentando abrir la puerta, pero al no poder, recordó que ella la había cerrado – Finite – dijo y luego de un pequeño "crack" la puerta se abrió – te espero fuera.

- Vale – Ginny frunció el ceño mirándolo ¿habría dicho algo malo? ¿Cómo sabia Oliver que la puerta estaba encantada? Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

El ex león por su parte había salido de prisa del compartimiento, le faltaba el oxigeno, necesitaba liberarse un poco, además que una palpitante erección incomodaba sus pantalones. Avergonzado consigo mismo volteo su rumbo hacia los baños, tendría que aliviarse por su propia cuenta, rememorar su época de adolescente, si no quería sufrir un terrible dolor luego.

Cerca de unos diez minutos después, un despeinado y sonrosado Oliver salía del tren sonriendo estúpidamente, no fue hasta que vio la silueta de la pelirroja a unos metros, claramente esperándolo que apretó el paso y se arreglo un poco.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo el asustando a una distraída Ginny.

- Si claro – respondió ella sonriendo.

Los dos caminaron hasta la estación de los carruajes donde Luna y Neville los esperaban sonriendo, nadie hablo demasiado hasta el castillo, y el muchacho apenas se despidió de la pelirroja antes de entrar al gran comedor, el tenia que reunirse con los demás encargados de la prueba antes de la cena.

* * *

_**POV/ Pansy **_

La pelinegra camina a un lado de la castaña hablando en susurros, había obligado a Hermione que le relatara punto a punto lo ocurrido con Draco el resto del fin de semana. Si ella quería que su plan funcionara tenía que saber cada detalle, así que luego de una ligera platica en el tren, y de escabullirse de los tres hombres que la seguían habían logrado charlar.

Ella no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar el relato, cualquiera que las viera ahora pensaría que ambas eran las mejores amigas, y eso era de lo mas irónico tratándose de una Slytherin y una Gryffindor, siendo ellas Hermione Granger la princesita de los Leones y ella Pansy Parkinson, la más importante Serpiente.

Luego de emocionarse y casi gritar en algunas partes del relato Hermione suspiro aliviada, dándole a entender a la serpiente que había terminado, así que Pansy aclarándose la garganta y asegurándose que ninguno de los chicos estuviera cerca, giro su rostro para hablarle.

- Entonces quedaron en hablar – repitió la pelinegra mirando a la castaña.

- Pues… si eso parece – aseguro ella mirándola – es bueno ¿No?

- ¿Qué si es bueno Hermione? – chillo Pansy haciendo un gesto exagerado con los brazos - ¡Es buenísimo! Eso quiere decir que dragón quiere formalizar las cosas, lo conozco.

- O quiere dejar claro que no quiere nada conmigo – sentencio Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- Pff – bufo Pansy negando – si no quisiera nada contigo no te hubiese llevado a su casa en primer lugar.

La castaña tuvo que quedarse callada, era cierto, el no parecía de esos chicos que llevaban a sus amigas a casa, además la misma Narcissa Malfoy le había dicho que era la primera vez… quizás Pansy tenía razón.

- Te diría que confiaras en mí, pero sé que no tengo buena fama y menos con ustedes los leones – dijo divertida la Slytherin, ganando una sonrisa por parte de Hermione – pero créeme que se dé que hablo.

- Bien, digamos que te creo – murmuro divertida Hermione –

- Ya verás que tengo razón y cuando lo hagas tendrás que venir a pedirme disculpas por dudar –

En un gesto totalmente natural, tal como lo hacía con sus amigos, la pelinegra estrecho a Hermione con un brazo entre sus hombros, y todos los que las rodeaban la miraron con la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¿QUE? – grito Pansy a todos - ¡NO LA ESTOY MATANDO!

- Basta – dijo Hermione poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Pansy, riendo – no les prestes atención.

Ambas, aun abrazadas cruzaron las grandes puertas del hall del castillo, separándose únicamente para caminar cada una a sus respectivas mesas, aun riendo por lo ocurrido, era insólito que aun después de todo lo que paso durante la guerra, la gente siguiera con esa pelea estúpida entre casas, era absurdo e innecesario.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la profesora Mcgonagall se encargo de dar la bienvenida y sorprender a los estudiantes de séptimo con la fecha oficial del inicio de sus éxtasis, que ahora solo estaban a dos cortos meses, Hermione sintió como el peso de la realidad se cernía sobre ella, estaban a dos meses de terminar su último curso, a dos meses de separarse de Draco, cuanto terminaran el curso el volvería a su hogar, con sus padres y su trabajo, mientras ella volvería a su casa… y quien sabe que pasaría luego.

Dirigió sus ojos hasta la mesa de las serpientes, encontrándose con la intensa mirada Gris de Malfoy, ella sostuvo la mirada y no entendió el porqué o el cómo, pero estaba segura que él pensaba lo mismo que ella, dentro de dos meses se separarían y seguramente, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que claramente decía que todo estaría igual, el por su parte le digirió una sonrisa de lado, mostrando seguridad y arrogancia, ella ruborizándose un poco bajo el rostro, y de inmediato recordó algo que venía cavilando durante todo el viaje, alzando el rostro a la mesa de los profesores lo vio, ahí estaba el hombre con quien ella necesitaba hablar, sentado a un lado de la directora estaba Horace Slunghorn, tan rechoncho y sonriente como siempre.

* * *

_**Lunes 7:00am**_

Esa mañana la leona se despertó muy temprano, tenía que conseguir a su profesor de pociones antes de que iniciara su primera clase, no quería que nadie supiera lo que iba pedirle, bajo a las mazmorras como un rayo hasta plantarse en los dormitorios de su profesor, toco insistentemente la puerta hasta que un adormilado Slunghorn abrió las puertas de su cuarto, mirando con ojos impresionados a la castaña.

- Señorita Granger – murmuro el regordete hombre, sonriéndole a su mejor alumna - ¿Sucede algo?

- Profesor, disculpe que venga tan temprano, pero necesitaba hablar con usted antes que inicie sus clases – explico un poco rápido Hermione –

- ¿Necesita algo? ¿Tiene alguna duda? – Horace miraba ceñudo a su alumna, ella jamás había necesitado ayuda en alguna de sus pociones, siempre iba muy adelantada a su curso –

- No… la verdad, quería pedirle un favor – murmuro apenada ella.

- ¿De qué se trata? Yo estaría más que feliz en ayudar a la bruja más inteligente de su generación y además miembro honorable de mi club de eminencias – Slughorn le sonreía intensamente, más que orgulloso de que ella también fuera parte de su colección de fotos.

- Bien, yo… necesito que, ehh – Hermione jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

- Vamos Señorita Granger, ¿Qué necesita? – el hombre sonriendo incitaba a su alumna a hablar, nada podía ser tan malo.

- Necesito que me preste el aula de pociones para trabajar en un proyecto personal – escupió, hablando rápido – Por favor…

- ¿Mi aula? – repitió el profesor, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido.

- Si profesor – la leona se aventuro alzando el rostro para mirarlo, ahora el profesor apretaba los labios en una mueca confundida.

- ¿Qué clase de proyecto? – murmuro el mirando fijamente a Hermione, estaba seguro que ella no haría nada peligroso ni mucho menos ilegal, pero aun así, se veía obligado a preguntar, la última vez que había proporcionado información a un alumno este había terminado por convertirse en el peor mago del mundo y creando siete Horcrux.

- Quiero probar algunos ingredientes en la base de una poción, no es nada complicado, pero necesito un espacio adecuado para hacerlo – Hermione estaba deseando que él aceptara, si no lo hacía, ella tendría que entrar a escondidas y no quería llegar a eso – yo suministrare mis propios materiales, no gastare nada de sus ingredientes, lo prometo.

- Bien señorita Granger, no suelo hacerlo, pero con usted, solo porque la conozco y confió plenamente en su sensatez y su madurez la dejare trabajar aquí – Slughorn sonrió cálidamente y Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras le decía una y mil veces que gracias – le parece bien, ¿5 de la tarde?

- ¿Cualquier día? – pregunto ella ilusionada.

- Pues, yo no imparto clases durante ese horario y no suelo trabajar mucho aparte de las pociones que preparo para las clases, así que si, puede ser el día que le plazca.

- Muchísimas gracias profesor – murmuro Hermione con ojos brillantes – se lo agradezco mucho.

- No hay problema señorita Granger – aseguro el mirando su reloj – ahora la tengo que dejar, mi clase empieza en unos minutos y no he desayunado.

- Oh, lo lamento, le he quitado su tiempo – Hermione miro el suyo y asintió – Gracias de nuevo y que tenga un buen día profesor.

- Nos veremos en clases señorita Granger – dijo con voz divertida mientras miraba como la castaña corría entre las mazmorras perdiéndose en el pasillo.

* * *

_**Aula del segundo piso, Aritmancia**_.

La castaña se encontraba sentada – como siempre – en el primer puesto del aula, el profesor Selwyn explicaba una clave de números, esta vez utilizando el método de Clown, un mago famoso por sus conocimientos algebraicos en la rama de la Aritmancia. Hermione amaba esa clase, y aunque extrañaba a horres a la profesora Vector – quien había muerto en la batalla – el Profesor Josephus era un buen maestro, se notaba a lenguas que su experiencia en la rama era exorbitante, se paseaba por el aula con una comodidad hipnotizante.

Estaban a unos minutos de culminar el periodo cuando una cabeza rubia se asomo por el marco de la puerta, al principio Hermione creyó ver a Draco pero no, sus ojos la engañaban pues tan solo era un pequeñito de Hufflepuff que miraba el aula con un claro temor en sus ojos.

- ¿Sí? – dijo el hombre acercándose al pequeño niño que sin mediar una palabra le entrego un pergamino y antes de que el profesor fuese capaz de replicar algo desapareció por el marco.

Josephus camino hasta su escritorio donde abrió el sobre, lo leyó en voz baja y luego alzo su mirada, buscando con ella a la castaña que seguía enfrascada en su libro, y haciendo algunas cuentas en un pergamino a su lado.

- Señorita Granger – dijo con voz suave el profesor acercándose a la mesa de la leona –

- Si profesor – ella alzo el rostro para mirarlo

- La directora quiere verla en su despacho… ahora mismo.

- Oh, bien – la leona quiso evitar la mirada inquisitiva del profesor, estaba claro que se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho la perfecta alumna para que fuese llamada con tanto aplomo al despacho de la profesora.

Hermione se puso de pie, y acomodándose el uniforme tomo la nota de la directora y se apresuro en salir, pero antes de hacerlo la voz del profesor la detuvo.

- Será mejor que se lleve sus cosas, la directora ha dicho que en la nota que podrían tardarse y no falta mucho para que la clase termine.

La leona asintió con la cabeza, estaba claro que sea lo que fuese que pasara, era algo serio, tomo su bolso guardando en él sus libros, los pergaminos y su tintero negro prolijamente cerrado. Lo colgó en su hombro y despidiéndose del profesor con un asentimiento de cabeza salió del aula.

Camino directamente hasta la gárgola que precedía a la oficina de la directora, había pensado todo el camino para que necesitaría la directora su presencia en su despacho y más aun, tan inmediata. No fue hasta que pronuncio la contraseña que la respuesta se le vino a su mente.

La noche en cine, el ataque al Muggle… La ley contra el uso indebido de magia, ella borrándole la memoria al bastardo, Draco desmayándolo innecesariamente, ellos atacando un Muggle.

Ellos cometiendo un delito.

* * *

_**Despacho de Mcgonagall.**_

Hermione Lucho contra sus piernas en un vano intento de que su temblor se detuviera, pero no podía hacerlo, el peso de sus actos le pasaría factura, era obvio que el ministerio de magia se iba a dar cuenta de lo ocurrido, y buscaría la forma de seguir el hilo de la magia hasta encontrar a los culpables, claramente habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Por un momento se pregunto si Draco ya estaría ahí, seguramente los habían llamado a ambos, al final los dos habían cometido el crimen.

Tomo aire al ver las enormes puertas del despacho abiertas de par en par, claramente la estaban esperando, subió los últimos escalones y en un suspiro, armándose de valor cruzo el marco, encontrándose totalmente sola en la enorme habitación. La leona se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, no quería que notaran lo muy nerviosa que estaba.

- ¿Profesora Mcgonagall, esta aquí? – mascullo con un hilo de voz, mientras caminaba con pasos cortos, acercándose al escritorio.

- Minerva salió querida Hermione – las comisuras de la boca de Hermione se dispararon hacia arriba mientras dirigía sus ojos a la suave voz que le hablaba.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – dijo feliz la leona, ella le tenía un gran aprecio a su antiguo director, para ella, el mejor hombre que ha conocido en toda su vida, él y por supuesto… - Profesor Snape- murmuro quedadamente mirando las oscuras orbes de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- Señorita Granger – dijo el cuadro de Severus Snape, que se mantenía tan regio y distante como en vida, con su túnica y levita negra, y su pelo azabache cayendo como dos cortinas oscuras alrededor de su Centrino rostro, que seguía enmarcado por su singular nariz.

- Es un placer tenerte por aquí Hermione – hablo el viejo mago, que seguía Hermione con sus ojos azules –

- Para mí siempre es un placer verlo profesor – acepto Hermione mirándolo.

- Umm – susurro una voz, la castaña volteo el rostro hasta un cuadro que descansaba unos metros después, en él un Phineas Nigellus Black mirada de reojo a la castaña, que giro los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco.

- Phineas Black – dijo Hermione en forma de saludo, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza y quizás fue arte de su imaginación o sus nervios, pero le pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa en su antiguo profesor, mientras Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente.

- Esta Juventud de hoy en día, no respeta a sus mayores, ni siquiera a mí que soy Phineas Nigellus Black el mayor…

- Minerva volverá pronto Hermione, acompaño a Kingsley hasta la entrada del colegio – explico en anciano, ignorando las quejas de su compañero – Y mientras tanto, cuéntame Hermione, que hiciste en vacaciones, no me pareció que estuvieras en la Madriguera.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – pregunto confundida, y un poco alterada por la mención del Ministro, estaba claro que entonces el ministerio tenía algo que ver en su llamada, sacudiendo la cabeza se concentro de nuevo en el hombre de barba blanca. Era de conocimiento público que en la casa de Harry había un cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, pero no había nada por el estilo en la Madriguera, no que ella supiera.

- Oh, pues veras, mi querido George encanto un retrato en su hogar para que yo pudiera movilizarme, ya sabes, para estar con orden – el ex director miraba a Hermione y sonreía tan curioso como siempre –

- Oh ya veo, que bien que lo hizo señor – Hermione desvió los ojos, recordando lo que Harry le había comentado una vez, aun en el retrato los ojos azules del director daban la sensación de estar penetrándote el alma.

- ¿Y qué tal tus pascuas, donde lo pasaste? Digo, valiéndome del conocimiento sobre tu estado, suponía que te vería en la madriguera – explico el hombre mirando fijamente a su ex alumna, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Yo, bueno yo estuve en…

- Estuvo en Malfoy Manor Albus – La voz de Severus Snape, sonó tal como lo hacía en clases, directa y fuerte, sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de duda o reclamo.

- Oh, que inesperado – dijo el hombre mientras recostaba sus codos en la silla y juntaba las yemas de sus dedos llevándolas en un perfecto triangulo a su mentón – no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – La castaña miraba ceñuda el retrato de Snape, que le devolvía la mirada altivo y orgulloso, enarcando una ceja antes de hablar.

- Tengo retrato de extensión en el cuarto de mi ahijado, fue una simple casualidad que te viera justo ahí – la ironía fue palpable, el antiguo Príncipe mestizo había puesto un gran énfasis en el lugar donde residía su cuadro, logrando que la castaña se ruborizara.

- Así que tu y el joven Malfoy – comenzó el anciano mirando con ojos centellantes y una sonrisa cómplice a Hermione – Están…

- Somos amigos – soltó ella de inmediato, lo que menos quería ahora era que su antiguo y muy respetado director pensara en ella, con Draco, y en su cuarto – Cuando el profesor Snape – Hermione intento imprimir en cada palabra la ira contenida, logrando que Severus la mirara directamente enarcando una ceja – me vio en el cuarto de Malfoy, yo solo lo estaba buscando, necesitaba decirle algunas cosas.

Hermione quiso hechizarse a sí misma, claro que ahora lo recordaba, el marco completamente negro que había visto dentro de la habitación de Draco debía ser la extensión de su profesor, por eso estaba vacío, aunque si hacia memoria podía recordar haber percibido un pequeño movimiento cerca, seguro que había sido Severus Snape, solo así podría haberlo visto.

- Pues me alegro mucho – dijo con orgullo el hombre de ojos azules – siempre considere las peleas entre casas absurdas y me alegra ver que ustedes apoyan la unidad entre los alumnos.

- Si bueno – dijo quedadamente Hermione, si el supiera verdaderamente toda la historia seguro que saltaría de felicidad –

Un ruido en la escalera que comunicaba el pasillo con el despacho de la directora alerto a la castaña, inmediatamente se tenso y volteo su cuerpo hacia la entrada, donde una bruja de edad avanzada cruzaba el marco, mirándola a través de sus gafas. Hermione no sabía cómo traducir su mirada, parecía molesta y preocupara, pero al mismo tiempo, en su mirada podía vislumbrar una terrible pena y… decepción.

- Profesora – murmuro quedadamente la castaña, siguiendo con la mirada a su directora que paso directamente hasta detrás de su escritorio, sentándose en su enorme sillón.

- Señorita Granger- dijo con voz firme la mujer - siéntese –

- Gracias - Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que no quería sentarse, los nervios era demasiado como para permanecer quieta, pero se obligo a caminar hasta la silla que la mujer señalaba.

- ¿Sabes porque te hice venir? – Pregunto con voz impasible la animaga, Hermione trago grueso antes de regresarle la mirada a su profesora.

- Creo saberlo – contesto en un susurro.

- Bien – la mujer movió su varita murmurando algunas palabras que fueron prácticamente imperceptibles por la leona y un sobre, con un sello del ministerio apareció al frente de ambas – Esto me lo ha traído Kingsley, y es para ti.

Hermione respiro hondo y estiro su mano, tomando con ella el sobre, este no debía pesar prácticamente nada, pero la leona sintió como un terrible peso se cernió encima de ella, ahí estaba, las pruebas de lo que arruinarían todas sus metas y sus sueños.

- Quiero que sepas que estoy asombrada pero sobre toda las cosas decepcionada, después de todo lo que tú hiciste por nosotros, esto es algo… inconcebible – Hermione cerró los ojos y agacho el rostro, totalmente avergonzada.

- Lo sé profesora, créame que no sabe lo mal que me siento por todo esto – la voz de Hermione estaba cargada de remordimiento y dolor, ella era la vergüenza de la orden y del colegio.

- Kingsley intento interceder pero el Winzengamot ya había tomado una decisión y no pudo abogar por usted – las palabras de Minerva iban hundiendo poco a poco a Hermione en su silla – Pero aun así, este viernes la orden nos reuniremos y buscaremos una solución señorita Granger.

- ¿En-enserio? – Hermione había subido su rostro y miraba incrédula a la directora, no podía creer que hicieran eso por ella, cuando claramente no lo merecía.

- Por supuesto Hermione, eres miembro de la organización y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti– la mujer se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba hasta plantarse a un lado de la castaña.

La leona se apresuro, poniéndose de pie y estrechando en un abrazo a la anciana mujer, por lo menos no estaban solos, ella en verdad confiaba que la orden hiciera algo y si llegara a ser necesario ella daría sus recuerdos de esa noche, para que notaran que había sido solo por defenderse.

- Bien – dijo la antigua profesora de transformaciones, acomodándose elegantemente sus gafas – será mejor que regrese a clases, o bueno mejor dicho, al almuerzo.

- Por supuesto – respondió Hermione tomando el sobre del ministerio y su bolso – Muchas gracias Profesora, no sabe lo que esto significa para mí.

- No hay problema señorita Granger – aseguro escoltándola hasta las enormes puertas de su oficina – cuando la reunión termine, me encargare de avisarle.

- Gracias de nuevo – dijo ella sonriendo, se despidió de su directora y bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta cruzar la gárgola.

Hermione camino de regreso, cruzando pasillos, tropezando con gente, subiendo y bajando escaleras, tenía que encontrar a Draco para comunicarle lo dicho, ambos estaban juntos en esto. Busco en el aula de Adivinación, y no lo encontró, ella creía que el tenia esa clase, pero quizás estaba equivocada, suspiro cansada, y decidió que abriría el sobre ella, y luego se lo daría al rubio para que él lo leyera.

Se detuvo en medio del segundo piso, recostándose en la pared saco el sobre de su bolso y lo volteo, admirando preocupada el sello azul eléctrico, que lo mantenía cerrado, el sello oficial del ministerio.

Lo rompió con cuidado sacando la carta que traía dentro, cerró los ojos armándose de valor y empezó a leerlo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al comienzo del memorándum, y su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente mientras avanzaba en la lectura, su respiración de volvió errada, sus piernas flaquearon enviándola directamente al suelo de piedra bajo sus pies, cayendo de rodillas y las lagrimas en sus ojos impidieron que terminara de leerlo. Aunque no era necesario, ella reconoció inmediatamente el comunicado.

Era muchísimo peor de lo que imaginaba, ahora mismo hubiese deseado con toda su alma que el pergamino la sentenciara a pasar su vida entera en Azkaban, le quitaran su varita, la exiliaran del mundo mágico, lo que fuera…pero no, no era nada remotamente parecido a eso.

Hermione apenas fue consciente de los nombres que citaban en el pergamino, antes de gritar un quedado ¡NO! Y que todo a su alrededor, se volviera negro.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANNNNN...

¿Alguno me dice que pasara luego? ¿Que se imaginan?

se los dejo ahí, para que ustedes me digan que creen que pasara.

dejen sus Review

Con amor Mary

Ya saben SrtaWeasley_ (con el piso)


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Y Ahora que?

**Capitulo 11 "¿y ahora qué?"**

**__****__****__****__********__****__********Disclamer: **_Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_____________Bueno bueno bueno..._

_____________otro capitulo para ustedes, ______________este fue Jodidamente difícil de escribir_

_____________me ha costado mas que los 10 anteriores juntos pero al final lo he hecho... casi a tiempo._

_____________A**DVIERTO... HAY CONTENIDO "M" EN ESTE CAPITULO.**_

_____________he tratado de hacerlo bien, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y evite ser muy gráfica para no incomodar, no me gusta mucho los fics asi. _

_____________espero les guste_

_____________ya saben como es todo aqui_

___________________________mas Review______________s = menos tiempo de espera._

**__****__****__****__********__****__****_espero sus comentarios... no sean pichirres _****_déjenlos_**

**__****__****__****__********__****__****_gracias por los del chap anterior _**

_a leer_

* * *

- ¿Y? …¡Maldición Malfoy! – Grito mientras corría una muy exasperada pelinegra-

Pansy tenía todo el camino desde el aula de adivinación persiguiendo a su rubio amigo, desde que Trelawney había dado por culminada su extremadamente aburrida clase, y Draco ni siquiera le contestaba sus preguntas, había bufado, gritado, lo había insultado un poco y hasta cuestionado su hombría, pero nada, el rubio no mostraba señales de aceptar su propuesta.

Llevaba corriendo demasiado tiempo como para no cansarse, así que obligándose a correr el último tramo, cogió decidía el brazo de su amigo, haciéndolo voltear.

- ¿Y? – repitió casi sin oxigeno, inclinando su cuerpo y presionando el costado de su cintura que dolía un poco.

- ¡Demonios Pansy! – grito exasperado el rubio –

- Lo digo en serio, tienes que hablar con ella Draco

- Lo sé – susurro apretando el puente de su nariz, intentando así liberar un poco de la presión que sentía.

- Debes decírselo, antes que ella piense que no te importa Y… – dijo alzando la voz al notar la clara intención de Draco para contradecirla – no digas que no te importa, porque sabes que eso no es cierto.

- Mira Pansy, sé que tengo que hablar con ella, sé que tengo que aclararlo todo pero no-quiero-hacerlo – susurro recostándose en la fría pared de piedra, bajando su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues, porque ella no… - el rubio suspiro abatido, no deseaba hablar de eso, no era fácil aceptarlo en su cabeza, mucho menos decirlo.

- Crees que ella no siente lo mismo por ti – susurro la pelinegra negando imperceptiblemente.

Y no era una pregunta, estaba claro que Pansy también se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, de los sentimientos de la Leona. Draco alzo el rostro para mirarla y la sola turbación en sus ojos grises fue suficiente para aceptarlo, el lo suponía, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido Hermione y el, era imposible que ella lo viera como algo mas allá de… de su compañero de estudio, quizás, sí, la había besado y ella había correspondido a cada uno de sus besos, pero eso no quería decir específicamente que ella sitiera lo mismo, el había besado a cientos de mujeres por las cuales no sentía nada, ella podía hacer lo mismo con él, no era necesario algún cariño para compartir besos o camas, así que sabía sobre lo que hablaba.

- Hombres – murmuro la pelinegra casi riendo por la cara desconcertada que había puesto su amigo – son tan obtusos.

- ¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso?

- Exactamente lo que escuchaste, que son obtusos…

- Parkinson– susurro arrastrando las palabras

- Es más que obvio que ella siente lo mismo Draco.

- Eso no es cierto… no tienes como saberlo.

- Si tengo como – aseguro y decidió decirlo aunque fuese en contra de todos sus principios y de la promesa que le había hecho a la leona, era por su bien, Hermione se lo agradecería más tarde– ella me lo ha admitido.

- ¿Q-Qu-Que? – logro murmurar quedadamente el rubio, mirando ceñudo a su amiga que sonreía suspicaz – Mientes.

- Nunca lo hago – susurro simplemente Pansy jugando con un mechón de su cabello –

- ¿Por qué te lo contaría a ti? – La duda había asaltado por algunos segundos la cabeza del rubio, pero era obvio que Hermione jamás le diría algo así a Pansy, primero porque era Pansy Parkinson de quien hablaba y segundo porque era imposible que ella hubiesen hablado sin que él lo notara.

- Eso también es más que obvio – aseguro la Slytherin - ¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudarla contigo?

_Buen Punto_ – dijo una fastidiosa voz dentro de la cabeza de rubio – _La Serpiente tiene razón._

El rubio entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente mientras miraba a la pelinegra, era cierto que ella podía ayudarla, mejor Pansy que Theo o Blaise… sin contar que la cercanía entre Hermione y su amigo moreno no le gustaba mucho, el conocía a Blaise y su afición por cualquier cosa que llevara falda y se moviese. Movió la cabeza apartando la imagen de Zabini y Hermione, concentrándose en lo que le había dicho Pansy, por un lado ella tenía razón y sonaba bastante lógico, pero por otro lado, era imposible, ellas no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no totalmente solas ¿o sí?

- ¿Cuándo? – susurro mirándola.

- Es la cena por supuesto.

Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, el había estado durante toda la cena con Hermione, y ella y Pansy no habían hablado demasiado, esta serpiente quería verle la cara, estaba a punto de refutarle pero inmediatamente llego la respuesta de su cabeza, el no siempre había estado con ella, no cuando Theo y Blaise lo habían presentado con el nuevo padrastro del último… ellas si habían podido hablar.

- Quiero que me lo relates… Todo.

Draco cruzo el pasillo arrastrando –literalmente- a Pansy hasta un aula vacía, cerrando la puerta tras ellos… necesitaba escuchar lo que ella podía contarle, era muy importante saber si era cierto.

* * *

_**POV/Ginny**_

Bufo, estaba agotada, tenia veinte largos minutos intentando sonsacar algo de información por parte de su jefe de casa, dado que Oliver no había dado su brazo a torcer y no le había contado nada. La pelirroja, valiendo su hora libre había aprovechado para caminar hasta la pequeña cabaña del semi gigante y si Merlín la ayudaba, enterarse de una vez por todas como iban las cosas en la competencias, ya que la puntuaciones seguían siendo un secreto para todos los participantes y así seria hasta el final de la contienda… pero vamos, ella era Ginevra, era un Weasley, obviamente la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Había tomado te animadamente mientras charlaban, había comido de sus terribles pasteles, los cuales retaban abiertamente la firmeza de la más dura roca, había acariciado a Fang aceptando amablemente sus lametones. En fin había hecho una visita en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero cuando apenas roso el tema de la competencia, Hagrid se ruborizo y tosió desviándose muy directamente su tema.

Ella había ignorado eso, y cambiado el tema, pero al darse cuenta que con él tampoco conseguiría nada se irguió orgullosa y amablemente se despidió del hombre y de su adorado perro, saliendo con la frente en alto de la cabaña de madera. No había recorrido ni tres metros cuando se volvió, para mirar a su profesor que aun seguía observándolo desde la puerta, iba a jugarse su última carta, si esto no funcionaba, nada en el jodido mundo lo haría.

- Hagrid, gracias por todo, la verdad… con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es muy agradable poder conversar con un adulto centrado como tu – Ginny batió sus pestañas inocentemente, fingiendo pesar, sabía que estaba mal adular a Hagrid pero su instinto paternal florecería, el siempre la había cuidado a ella y a Hermione, quizás así se aflojara un poco su lengua.

- Oh mi pequeña Ginny – expresó el hombre ruborizándose – Yo…bueno

- No digas nada – respondió ella corriendo a abrazarse al torso del hombre- Gracias, se que como profesor estas muy ocupado, mas ahora siendo nuestro Jefe, uno muy bueno por cierto – Ginny era capaz de sentir la victoria, estaba tan cerca – Gracias.

- Oh bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo – el semi gigante estrujo a Ginny entre sus brazos y aunque el aire casi desapareció de su interior ella no dio marcha atrás-

- Lo sé y funciona – Ginny le dio una sonrisa y se aparto, despidiéndose con la mano inicio su recorrido de regreso al castillo, pero la voz del Jefe de Gryffindor la detuvo.

La pelirroja que va en el primer puesto… bueno lleva una ventaja bastante grande – comento casi al viento, como si Ginny no estuviese ahí – y seria necesarios algunos puntos… unos mil doscientos más o menos para que la alcancen.

Ginny se giro sobre sus talones para regalarle una sonrisa brillante a Hagrid, que la miraba con el orgullo y la felicidad brillando en sus ojos, debajo de las dos orugas que eran sus cejas. La pelirroja corrió de regreso y se abrazo a él, susurrándole un rápido _"Te quiero Hagrid gracias" _Se despidió y corrió de vuelta al castillo, era hora del almuerzo y sentía una terrible pero conmovedora felicidad en el pecho, ella era la única pelirroja de la competencia y saber que estaba en el primer puesto era algo… inaudito, Ginny corro hasta cruzar las grades puertas de madera, tenía que escribirle a su madre, luego se preocuparía por hacer algo lindo por su jefe de casa.

* * *

_**POV/Theodore Nott**_

Theo era de los pocos alumnos que no se desesperaban por salir del aula inmediatamente después que el profesor daba por concluida la clases, el se tomaba su tiempo, solía recoger sus cosas con parsimonia, los lunes luego de acabar Aritmancia seguía el almuerzo y nunca tenía demasiada prisa por llegar, primero porque no era un hombre de gran apetito a la hora de la comida y segundo porque el odiaba enfrentarse a diario con la marea de críos desesperados por entrar al gran comedor.

Pero justo ese lunes había despertado demasiado tarde, la noche anterior había estado escribiendo un poco en su sala común, había acogido ese Hobbie luego de la guerra, cuando se sentía mal, deprimido o alterado por algo lo hacía, anoche implemente se había sentido inspirado y apenas pudo descansar algunas horas antes que Blaise prácticamente lo sacara de su cama a rastras. Era demasiado tarde para desayunar cuando el castaño ascendió de las mazmorras, irritado y somnoliento. Así que ahora, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al profesor Selwyn, Theo junto todos sus pergaminos, libros, plumas y tintero para literalmente lanzarlos dentro de su bolso y salir como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, dejando a penas una pequeña brisa a su paso.

El castaño caminaba de prisa dejando tras de si aulas atestadas de alumnos aun en clases, dándole gracias a Merlín que el profesor había dejado que su curso saliera unos minutos antes y así los pasillos estaban prácticamente solos, por lo menos el del segundo piso. No se hubiese detenido de no ser por la imagen que lo congelo en medio del corredor, ante sus ojos el cuerpo inerte de Hermione descansaba, con el rostro en un rictus de dolor horriblemente perturbarte, su túnica, normalmente impecable se desplegaba en torno al suelo al igual que sus alborotados risos castaños, sostenía aun cuando no tenia conciencia, un pergamino fuertemente apretado en su mano, y algunas lagrimas aun corrían libres por sus pálidas mejillas.

El Slytherin la miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, no tenía idea de que hacer, así que dejándose guiar por sus instintos se acerco corriendo al menudo cuerpo de la leona y tomando sus signos vitales, soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viva y no parecía estar herida ni nada por el estilo. Su primera idea fue correr con ella hasta la enfermería, pero la descarto, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, así que miro alrededor, asegurando que nadie los veía y pidiéndole perdón a la inconsciente Gryffindor la tomo de la cintura y cargándola sobre su hombro la condujo al final del pasillo, al único lugar donde podía resguardarla del escrutinio público… el baño del Myrtle la llorona.

Theodore descanso el cuerpo de Hermione en unos de los lavabos y saco su varita, se sorprendió gratamente al no encontrarse con el molesto fantasma de la muchacha chillona, aunque seguro que ella hubiese sido más rápida que él, alzo su varita y se concentro, él sabía que podía hacerlo, antes lo había intentado y luego de mucho esfuerzo el hechizo funciono, pero con tanta presión no sabía si lo lograría, cogió aire y abrió sus ojos, marcando la decisión en ellos.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – Bramo Y un halo de luz cruzo iluminando todo el lugar y el perfecto guardián del castaño se materializo - Busca a Draco Malfoy, dile que algo grave ha sucedido con Granger, lo espero en el segundo piso, en los baños, es urgente.

El castaño sostuvo la varita y sonrió hacia mucho que no veía a su Patronus y ciertamente, se sentía bastante bien poder hacerlo, mas ahora que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Draco miraba fijamente a su amiga pelinegra, Pansy le habia contado todo lo que ella y Hermione habían hablado. Como la castaña le había contado sobre sus sentimientos por él, el miedo a su rechazo y la vergüenza que sentía cada que estaban cerca. El en verdad quería creer, de verdad necesitaba creer que lo que contaba su amiga serpiente era cierto, pero algo en su interior se reusaba a hacerlo, su subconsciente razonable lo miraba fijamente, entonando una ceja, tal como lo miraría su padrino, dándole a entender que era más que absurdo si quiera albergar una mínima posibilidad.

El ojigris intentaba refutar a cada punto que exponía la pelinegra, con razones lógicas y pruebas veraces, pero cada vez que Pansy hacia lo mismo, arruinando sus suposiciones su corazón, ese insensato, saltaba de felicidad, albergando un calor desconocido para él, pero el cual había crecido diariamente desde que estaba junto a Hermione.

Estaba a punto te discutirle a Pansy cuando un Halcón cruzo por la puerta, un Patronus corpóreo voleo encima de sus cabezas antes de detenerse y voltear hacia el rubio, batiendo sus alas y abriendo su pico, dejando salir la voz de su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott.

_Algo grave ha sucedido con Granger, lo espero en el segundo piso, en los baños, es urgente._

Draco miro fijamente hasta que el halcón desapareció ante sus ojos, no podía moverse, no respiraba y realmente no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, las palabras que habían salido del pico del ave lo habían petrificado, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, amenazando con salir expulsado por su boca, su labio tembló casi imperceptiblemente, y sus dedos se crisparon en torno a la varira que descansaba en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Algo grave ha sucedido con Hermione, su mente trabaja a mil por hora intentando comprender qué demonios estaba pasando, las palabras se repetían en su cabeza hundiéndolo profundamente en un lago de desesperación, de un salto se puso de pie, dando grandes zancadas hasta cruzar el aula, dejando todo atrás, a su amiga pelinegra, su bolso con sus cosas y la conversación a medio terminar. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado el tenía que estar ahí y rogaba a Merlín por que nadie se hubiese atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima, pues ya se había salvado de ir a Azkaban una vez… después de lo que podía hacerle a quien fuese que haya lastimado a Hermione, no correría con la misma suerte.

El rubio no se detuvo en todo el camino, a pesar de chocar cientos de hombros, tumbar a unos cuantos niños de primero o segundo y casi arrollar a la profesora Pomona. No podía hacerlo, la vena en su cien latía y sentía como una capa de sudor frio se expandía en torno a su espalda, la voz de Theo no alentaba nada. Bajo de prisa los dos pisos que lo separaban del baño y cuando al fin piso la piedra del pasillo, corrió, corrió a todo lo que sus largas piernas daban y de un tirón cruzo las puertas de bañó, horrorizándose por la vista que la castaña le ofrecía.

Hubiese jurado que no podía moverse, de no ser porque en un pestañeo se hallaba tumbado aun lado de Hermione.

- Tenemos que moverla de aquí – sentencio sin mirar a Theo que seguía parado en el mismo sitio –

- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería, iba hacerlo pero pensé que era mejor que fueses tu – explico un poco nervioso.

El rubio no respondió, a un lado del bolso de Hermione había un sobre, con el sello del ministerio en el, Draco estiro su mano hasta poder tomarlo pero dentro de no había ningún pergamino, giro su cabeza y encontró el memorándum que contenía el nombre de Hermione. Apenas leyó una la introducción y lo descarto, no era importante.

- Necesito que me cubras y tomes sus cosas – murmuro el rubio cargando en brazos a Hermione –

- Malfoy debemos llevarla con Madam Pomfr…

- No – bramo el mirando ceñudo al castaño – ella está bien, pero necesito moverla de aquí.

- Draco, ella esta desmallada, no puede estar bien.

- ¡JODER NOTT!

- Malfoy, no estamos para que te pongas de héroe, no sabemos qué paso con ella, mírala, es como si estuviese muerta.

- Pero no lo está y ahora necesito que me ayudes.

- Demonios Malfoy – el castaño caminaba como un animal enjaulado, pasando sus manos por el desordenado cabello, sabía que debía ayudar a Draco, pero lo correcto sería llevar a Hermione con la sanadora, si algo pasaba con ella, él y Draco se verían inmersos en un gran problema.

- Theo – llamo Draco aun sosteniendo a Hermione en su regazo – Confía en mí, la conozco y sé que no está mal…

- Maldición – murmuro por lo bajo el castaño, acercándose mientras recogía las cosas de Hermione - ¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

- Tu cúbreme… iremos al cuarto piso.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Abrió sus ojos pero inmediatamente los cerró de nuevo, los parpados pesaban horriblemente, su cabeza se sentía inflamada y dolorosa, la luz que entraba por alguna parte lograba cegarla. Lo intento de nuevo pero el resultado fue el mismo, bufo cansada y cuando su mano derecha pretendía subir para tapar sus ojos algo la detuvo, guiada por la curiosidad se obligo a luchar contra la luz y enfoco sus orbes chocolate en los dedos blancos que aprisionaban los suyos.

Draco tenía su cabeza apoyada en la camilla donde Hermione estaba acostada, la castaña miro a su alrededor y reconoció el aula donde ella y Draco habían practicado antes, no entendía que hacían ahí, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que aun tenía su uniforme, frunció el ceño y aunque no quería hacerlo movió su mano, necesitaba una explicación.

- Malfoy – susurro moviendo un poco al rubio – despierta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo un somnoliento rubio, pero al abrir sus ojos y mirar a Hermione se alzo, irguiéndose - ¡Joder me quede dormido!

- Eso parece – murmuro ella viéndolo ceñuda-

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió Hermione frunciendo aun más el ceño.

- ¿entonces qué demonios sucedió contigo? – Draco se puso de pie para mirar a Hermione exasperado, no entendía su juego.

- ¿Qué? No tengo idea sobre lo que tu hab…

Pero no termino, la castaña había retirado la esquina de su túnica para ponerse de pie cuando vio en el suelo de la sala el sobre que hacía unos minutos o quizás horas Mcgonagall le había entregado, jadeo y se llevo la mano a la boca antes de agacharse para recogerlo, se dejo caer en la cama al recordarlo todo.

- ¡oh Merlín! – dejo salir en un salir en un sollozo antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos –

Draco se acerco a sin saber qué hacer, quizás ella necesitaba su espacio, quizás quería estar sola, pero su corazón tamborileaba con fuerza dentro suyo, el necesitaba hacer algo, no soportaba verla de esa forma. El rubio se sentó silenciosamente a un lado y no fue necesario nada mas, la castaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había sentado en su regazo y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, llorando desconsolada.

- Shh – dijo el envolviéndola entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho – Tranquila.

- Oh Draco – sollozo ella temblando, estaba quebrada, su mundo se caía a pedazos y necesitaba aferrarse a él, para no caer dentro de la terrible oscuridad que la envolvía –

- Oh Merlín – dijo el desesperado, la leona sollozaba en contra suyo y apretaba sus manos entorno a su cuello, sentía como su perfecta camisa blanca empezaba a humedecerse por las lagrimas de ella y su corazón estrujaba dolorosamente, necesitaba hacer algo para calmarla.

- No puedo – dijo ella con la voz rota y desesperada.

- Shh – repitió acunándola, el nunca fue bueno para eso pero hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, acerco sus labios hasta el oído de la leona y susurro lentamente intentando calmarla – Shh Hermione, estoy aquí… no estás sola.

Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy utilizaba el nombre de Hermione, jamás se había tomado la libertad de hacerlo, siempre pensó que utilizar los nombres de pila volvía todo mas intimo, aunque ella había utilizado el suyo antes. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así de bien hacerlo. Continúo susurrándole al oído hasta que los sollozos cesaron y los temblores pararon casi en su totalidad.

- Hermione ¿Qué paso? – murmuro cogiendo el rostro de ella con ambas manos, secando con sus pulgares los lagrimones que surcaban el rostro de la leona –

- Mi...mis – otro sollozo obligo a la castaña a respirar, las palabras no salían de su boca.

- ¿Qué? – intento el de nuevo, acaricio con cariño las mejillas de la llorosa Gryffindor.

- ¡Mis padres! – chillo clavándose contra él, esta vez en el hueco de su cuello.

No insistió más, solo la abrazo y espero hasta que Hermione se sereno para soltarla, no entendía que podía haber pasado, pero seguramente nada bueno, quizás sus padres estaban enfermos, se estaban separando o habían tenido un accidente. No fue luego de una hora de abrazos y susurros que la castaña se separo de Draco, y sin mediar palabra le tenido la carta que la directora le había dado, con un leve _"léelo" _volvió a su lugar en las piernas de Draco, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras el estiraba el memorándum frente a su rostro.

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Torre de Gryffindor, Habitación de 7mo Curso_

_Escocia._

_Nos dirigimos a usted para notificar los resultados el juicio realizado el pasado 16 de abril del presente año en torno al caso de #15696 iniciado el 6 de mayo de 1998. Dicho caso, que emprendía la búsqueda de dos individuos Muggles, que respondían a los Nombres Jean y Michael Granger, esposos, de 38 y 40 años respectivamente resididos en Londres Inglaterra ha tenido su cierre luego del juicio impartido por los miembros de Winzengamot._

_Apoyándose el Estatuto ministerial 3811 para asuntos Muggle, instaurado el 4 de mayo de 1998, el cual cita la reciproca ayuda por parte de los gobiernos Muggle y mágico, dada las desapariciones de miembros de ambas comunidades durante el espacio de guerra. En él se explica el proceso de ayuda y búsqueda Por un periodo de tiempo aproximado a los seis meses. Guiándose por el estatuto y las leyes que lo rigen, los miembros del Winzengamot cerraron el caso con el siguiente resultado._

"_Habiendo cumplido con el periodo de tiempo exigido por el estatuto, infringiendo en él una prorroga de 90 días, y la utilización de personal y aurores especializados en búsqueda y rastreo, contando de igual forma con individuos presentados como voluntarios, se ha determinado la absoluta desaparición de ambos involucrados, dada las faltas de pruebas y testimonio, Jean y Michael Granger son clasificados como bajas de guerra"_

_Los documentos y actas de legalización mágicas de estados podrán ser retiradas del departamento de asuntos Muggle desde el Lunes 18 de Abril, Arthur Weasley, jefe de personal de dicho departamento se hará cargo del papeleo necesario con el gobierno Muggle, actas de defunción y títulos de propiedades, para la utilización inmediata de usted._

_Se dirige a su persona_

_Amelia Susan Bones._

_Jefa del departamento de de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

_Orden de Merlín segunda clase._

_Viernes 16 de abril de 1999_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Draco releyó la carta, bajas de guerra, si ellos eran clasificados baja de guerra era por que legalmente estaban muertos, pero era absurdo, si eso hubiese sido así Hermione lo habría sabido inmediatamente, además ella mantenía correspondencia con sus padres muy seguido, según lo que el tenia entendido. Dejo el pergamino a un lado, claramente había algo que el ignoraba pero no sabía si debía preguntar.

Hermione respiro hondo antes de separarse de Draco y mirar sus ojos grises, era obvio que él no entendía nada, y era de esperarse ya que el no conocía la verdad. Se incorporo para caminar un poco y aclarándose la garganta giro para mirarlo.

- Yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre mis padres desde el verano de nuestro sexto año – escupió agachando el rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – musito un muy confundido Draco.

- Porque ellos no saben quién soy.

- ¿No saben que eres bruja? – eso era relativamente imposible, absurdo muy absurdo e imposible, además el recordaba haber visto a los padres de Hermione en un oportunidad, cuando su padre y el de la comadreja habían tenido un pequeño altercado en la librería en el callejón Diagon, en su segundo año.

- No – susurro alzando el rostro con los ojos inundados en lagrimas – No me conocen.

- No entiendo

- Les borre la memoria, todo lo relacionado con su única hija – chillo ella sin poder contener las nuevas lagrimas – No me conocen, soy una completa desconocida.

- Pero… - el rostro del rubio mostraba un horror enorme, era totalmente espantoso lo que ella había echo - ¿Por qué harías algo así Hermione?

- Para cuidarlos – susurro abatida – era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo… yo no quería dejarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Draco miraba el suelo fijamente, repitiendo las palabras de la castaña en su mente, era más que obvio que allá no lo había hecho por placer y estaba sufriendo mucho. El rubio estiro su mano para tomarla, atrayéndola de nuevo a su regazo abrazándola, debía sentirse horrible no tener a sus padres con ella… su padre estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, pero al menos estaba con él.

- ¿Lo hiciste cuando te fuiste con Potter? – susurro sin apartarla.

- Tenía que hacerlo, Tenía que hacerloo – repitió como un mantra – ¡Tenía que! si no lo hacia ellos podían buscarlos, podían torturarlos y utilizarlos como carnada, no podía permitirlo, ellos no se merecían eso, no tenían nada que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Shh- Draco acunaba a Hermione, y no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpa, ella perdió a sus padres por cuidarlos de los mortifagos, y él era o había sido en su momento uno de ellos - ¿y qué hiciste con tus padres Hermione?

- Les modifique la Memoria – susurro contra el cuello del rubio – les hice creer que eran Mónica y Wendell Wilkins y su mayor sueño era vivir en Australia.

- ¿Entonces qué paso con ellos, no han buscado con el Ministerio Australiano?

- Si – aseguro – lo han hecho, han hablado con el gobierno Muggle australiano pero no hay nada, los buscan desde mayo del año pasado – los sollozos habían vuelto a su garganta pero ella se obligaba a continuar – y ahora… ahora los declaran muertos.

- Pero no hay pruebas Hermione, ellos pueden estar vivos.

- Lo sé – sollozo- pero hay muchas posibilidades de que no, los mortifagos pudieron encontrarlos y…

- ¡No! – la interrumpió el mirándola – si eso hubiese sido así… yo lo sabría.

- ¡No lo sé Draco no lo sé! La orden y el maldito ministerio los han buscado por todo Londres y Australia y ¡NADA! – grito desesperada, aferrándose a los bordes de la camisa del rubio – Ya no importa nada, los dejaron de buscar, y están muertos.

- Oh Hermione – dijo el atrayéndola a su pecho y abrazándola –siempre hay algo que podamos a hacer…

- ¡Estoy sola! – chillo en su pecho - ¡Lo perdí todo!

- Shh – el acariciaba su pelo y besaba su coronilla – yo estoy contigo Hermione, siempre voy a estar contigo.

La castaña alzo el rostro y lo miro, con sus ojos chocolates inflamados y húmedos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, con su nariz enrojecida y congestionada, respiraba entrecortadamente y el dolor la carcomía por dentro. Pero extrañamente con Draco ahí una extraña paz la arropaba, una esperanza de que todo podría mejorar.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro mirando fijamente al perpetuo gris en los ojos del muchacho que la arrullaba con cariño - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Porque yo… - el rubio miraba fijamente a Hermione, el quería a esa mujer, eso lo tenía claro, en poco tiempo ella había escarbado en su corazón como nadie lo había hecho antes, ella era parte de él y el podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella – Porque yo te… - pero no era el momento de decirlo, no ahora, no así – Porque yo te lo prometí Hermione, y cumplo mis promesas – mascullo el bajando la mirada.

- ¿No me dejaras sola? – murmuro aun mirándolo

- Jamás – aseguro acomodando un riso detrás de la oreja de ella – pero tú tampoco lo hagas, no me… no me dejes solo.

- Yo jamás lo haría – aseguro dándole una sonrisa rota, que no llego a sus ojos –

Draco beso ambas mejillas de Hermione antes de cogerla en brazos y depositarla en la cama que el mismo había transfigurado, se perderían las clases de la tarde pero ahora nada mas importaba. El tenía que estar con ella, este era su lugar.

- Acuéstate conmigo – murmuro con un hilo de voz, cogiendo la mano de Draco – Por favor.

El Rubio asintió y con mucho cuidado se tumbo a un lado de Hermione, ella se apego a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Draco enlazo sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Hermione y beso su pelo, pensando lo irónico de la situación, esta era la primera vez que el compartía una cama con una mujer, sin que sus intenciones tuvieran algo que ver con su libido. Sentía como la castaña sollozaba levemente, y como su cuerpo temblaba a su alrededor, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa, ella necesitaba desahogarse, y esa era la única forma en que podía hacerlo.

* * *

_**POV/Oliver**_

Llevaban una hora entrenando con los estudiantes, Oliver giraba en tono a su viejo campo de Quidditch mirando como los competidores realizaban un mini juego, nada muy elaborado, buscar algunas Snitch doradas, esquivar y golpear una que otra Bludger y claro, lazar algunos tiros a los aros con las Quaffles, era necesario para mejorar sus técnicas. Volaba a baja velocidad, con el ceño fruncido y apretando más de lo necesario el mango de su escoba, claramente, de muy mal humor.

Había amanecido bastante bien, el entrenamiento matutino con el Puddlemere no había estado tan agotador y había llegado al castillo lo más temprano posible, para poder estar con Ginny en el ejercicio. Pero todo había cambiado luego de unos minutos en el campo.

Le había molestado un poco al ver al moreno de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini si no se equivocaba, llamar a Ginny al llegar al campo, y no solo eso, ni siquiera le había dicho Weasley, pelirroja o si quiera Ginny, no, el había gritado su nombre completo, le había dicho _"Ginevra"_ como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y ella se había ruborizado pero no le corrigió.

Había sentido una molestia considerable cuando observo como la serpiente se juntaba más de lo necesario para susurrarle lo que fuese que tenía que contarle al oído, y ella, para su pesar escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que el muchacho le decía, solo interrumpía para preguntar algo y luego volvía prestarle atención.

Pero el escaso buen humor que le quedaba se había ido al caño cuando Ginny empezó a fallar los tiros por mirar a Blaise, el tampoco lo había hecho bien, ambos lanzaban de prisa, sin siquiera considerar el tiro solo para poder volver a juntar para hablar.

Oliver había apretado los dientes a tal punto que podrían partirse, y la mandíbula se tensaba notablemente. Actuando fuera de si había gritado y hasta insultado al mejor estilo de su antiguo profesor de pociones, a la mitad de los concursantes, diciendo que debían dar gracias a que hoy no estaban siendo evaluados, pues les quitaría los escasos puntos que tenían al ser un asco en el deporte.

Ginny lo había mirado ceñuda, pero el se había obligado a ignorarla, así que cuando Holinda toco el silbato que marcaba el fin del entrenamiento, le desapareció volando en su escoba, entrando por la pequeña ventada de su habitación en el castillo.

- Malditos críos – mascullo despojándose de su túnica y guantes protectores – Son todos unos incompetentes, con suerte no se caen de la maldita escoba y pierden las pocas neuronas que tienen.

El castaño se paseaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, dejando atrás de Él sus pantalones, camisas túnicas y botas, tirándose a la cama con solo la ropa interior, se sentía agotado y de mal humor. Una mala combinación sin duda alguna. El ex gryffindor se sentó en la cama y respiro profundo, inhalando y exhalando varias veces, intentando calmarse.

- Vamos Oliver, no seas idiota – se dijo a sí mismo, pero arrugo el seño y se paso la mano por la cara, con ademanes cansados – Por Merlín, ya estoy hablándome en tercera persona, quizás me vuelva loco pronto.

Se dejo caer de vuelta a la cama, pensando en lo sucedido en el campo de Quidditch, claramente había sobre reaccionado, pero no podía evitarlo, un agrio sabor se había apoderado de su boca al ver al Slytherin hablando tan íntimamente con Ginny, sabía que no tenía derecho para molestarse, al final Ginny era su amiga y ella tenía derecho a tener todos los amigos que quisiera. Pero aun con ese pensamiento, el monstro enorme y horrendo que eran los celos, peleaba con su sentido común y a estas alturas iba ganando.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, y lo primero que llego a su cabeza fue el rostro de la pelirroja, sonriéndole y riendo con él, suspiro, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía algo parecido por una mujer, solo necesitaba escuchar las risas de Ginny y su humor cambiaba, era hermosa e inteligente, su confianza y su fuerza la hacían imparable, y su amor por el Quidditch lograba cautivarlo.

De pronto la imagen en su cabeza cambio, lo que hacía segundos era el rostro divertido y hasta inocente de Ginny, se transformo en la imagen del compartimiento, Ginny cambiándose al frente de Él, Ginny en ropa interior, Ginny recostada poniéndose la falda dejando una perfecta vista de su centro cubierto por la tela azul de sus braguitas, el castaño no pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de sus labios.

Guiándose por sus instintos primarios, su mano bajo de su torso donde descansaba cómodamente, hasta acariciar el bulto que se había formado dentro de sus calzoncillos, imaginando las suaves y níveas piernas de la pelirroja, la curva de sus caderas y como mientras ascendía su cintura se volvía perfectamente estrecha.

Su mano se coló entre sus bóxers y cogió libremente su erección que palpitaba por las memorias de Ginny, recordando cómo se veía su espalda salpicada de esas hermosas pecas, como los listones de su sujetador se acoplaban a sus omoplatos y cruzaban sus delgados hombros, como sus nalgas se veían firmes envueltas entre las bragas, especulando como sentiría tomar una y apretarla juntando su pelvis contra la suya, empezó un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo en torno a tu sensible miembro.

Imagino como serian los pechos de Ginny, por lo que podía ver entre la ropa, eran de buen tamaño, los imaginaba blancos y perfectos, bañados al igual que la espalda en pequeñas pecas rojas, con un pequeño pezón rosa totalmente apetitoso, imagino como seria colar sus manos por su cuerpo explorándolo y descubriendo cada lunar que descansaba en ella. A estas alturas el ritmo del castaño iba en aumento, jadeando en cada movimiento.

De repente la imagen de Ginny debajo de su cuerpo asalto su cabeza, la pelirroja jadeando y gimiendo su nombre, estremeciéndose de placer mientras que el se sumergía dentro de ella, se imagino su calidez y su estrechez, imagino el embistiendo lenta y tortuosamente el cuerpo de Ginny mientras ella solo pedía mas y el con gusto se lo daba. Oliver movía su mano frenéticamente en su erección que palpitaba dolorosamente, jadeando y gruñendo, a un paso de tocar el cielo con las manos.

Vislumbro a Ginny sobre él, cabalgándolo deliciosamente, mientras su espalda se arqueaba dándole total acceso a él, mientras el lamia, mordía y succionaba sus erguidos y duros pezones, y ella se movía con el hundido totalmente en su cuerpo, veía donde sus cuerpos de conectaban cuando ella subía un poco para bajar rápidamente mientras jalaba deliciosamente el cabello de su nuca.

- ¡OH DEMONIOS GI-GII-NNY! –gimió el castaño cuando su miembro se sacudió, acabando dejándolo flotar en el orgasmo producido por el recuerdo se cierta pelirroja.

Oliver se mantuvo acostado, aun estremeciéndose por el delicioso orgasmo que acaba de tener, estaba sucio, agotado, pegajoso por sus propias secreciones y tenía la respiración entrecortada pero no podía sentirse más feliz, espero hasta que sus piernas dejaron de temblar para ponerse de pie y caminar al servicio, se daría un ducha y bajaría al la cocina a comer algo… estaba de mejor humor ahora.

Claro que el castaño no se hubiese sentido así de contento si sus ojos hubiesen visto la mata de cabello rojo que salió disparada de su ventana segundos antes que él se parara al servicio.

* * *

**_POV/Hermione._**

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, aun se encontraba en el cuarto, o bueno en el salón donde Draco la había traído, aun tenía su uniforme y aun sentía un poco de dolor en su cabeza, pero no podía negar que se sentía mejor que la última vez que había despertado.

Giro el rostro observando la ventana, era de noche, por donde se encontraba la luna seguro era cerca de las nueve, habían perdido la cena y las clases de la tarde, giro de vuelta su rostro y lo vio, Draco se encontraba dormido a su lado tal como lo había hecho hacia unas horas, su rostro estaba ladeado a hacia ella, dejándola ver como sus facciones se encontraban relajadas haciendo más notorio su ya angulado mentón, su boca estaba entreabierta y una ligera e insipiente barba oscurecía sus mejillas, el pelo caía desordenadamente en su frente hasta sus ojos.

Hermione estiro su mano hasta una de las mejillas del rubio acariciándola tiernamente, mirándolo ahí, tan relajado, colmado en tranquilidad se veía tan hermoso. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y los bañaba haciendo que el rubio cabello de Draco se viera aun mas platinado que de costumbre, la castaña recorrió con sus yemas el rostro de Malfoy, sus mejillas, su frente, el puente de su elegante nariz y su mentón, maravillándose por lo perfecto que era.

Sonrió al pensar como habían cambiado las cosas, ahí estaba ella, admirando a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy dormido a su lado, su némesis, el hijo de un importante mortifago, siendo el mismo un Mortio, ese que tenia la marca en su brazo izquierdo, que había intentado matar al director de su colegio y que se había encargado de hacer miserable su vida durante su estadía en el castillo, todos los años… menos ese.

La castaña recorrió con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de él, gravando la imagen en su mente, para sus ojos no había nada más magnífico que él, ahí con ella, acompañándola en su dolor, el arrullándola y calmándola. La ex leona se giro para quedar apoyada en su codo mientras seguía mirando al rubio dormir, era una vista de la que jamás se cansaría, de eso estaba segura.

- Te Quiero Draco – susurro en oído de él antes de besar su mejilla.

Hermione casi se cae de la cama cuando al separarse de Draco se encontró con su intensa mirada gris, casi perforándola. Abrió y cerró la boca, intentando decir algo que minimizara la vergüenza, era obvio que ella lo había dicho porque pensaba que él estaba dormido, esa era la única forma en que podría decirle lo que sentía por el sin temor a ser rechazada, pero cuanto se había equivocado, el había escuchado su declaración y ahora no encontraba donde esconderse de esa plata que le miraba fijamente, sin parpadear si quiera, esa mirada que la intimidaba hasta el punto de ser incapaz de formar una palabra coherente.

La leona miraba a Draco con el temor tatuado en sus ojos, el no decía nada, no se movía, prácticamente ni se escuchaba su respiración. Tan solo miraba sus ojos fijamente y si Hermione no hubiese sabido como se sentía la Legermancia, hubiese jurado que él estaba irrumpiendo en su mente en ese momento, pero no… el tan solo miraba sus ojos.

Quizás habían pasado minutos o quizás horas, la leona no sabía en realidad, hasta que Draco estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla, acariciándola y sin despegar sus ojos de los de Hermione recorrió los pocos centímetro que los separaban y beso tiernamente sus labios, apenas rosándolos, pero inyectando en ese beso todos sus sentimientos.

- Yo te quiero también – susurro Draco mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos, con su frente descansando en la de ella.

Hermione abrió la boca asombrada, la verdad eso no se lo esperaba, a pesar de sus encuentros, los besos, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta ahora, la declaración de Draco la había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Tan imposible parece? – dijo sonriendo de lado el rubio, mientras acomodaba un riso que había caído en el rostro de Hermione.

- Pu- pues… si – murmuro ella ruborizada al puro estilo Weasley, si Molly la viera en este momento estaría orgullosa de ella –

- Pero es la verdad – Draco se acerco de nuevo a Hermione hasta que sus labios se rozaron – Te quiero y me resulta impresionante que no lo hayas notado antes, se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación Hermione – Los labios del rubio rozaban con los de Hermione mientras hablaban y su voz era divertida -

- Pues no he leído un libro donde pueda aprender algo como esto – contraataco ella sonriendo ligeramente – no creo que exista algo como "Como reconocer el cariño en tu enemigo natural"

- Touche – dijo el riendo roncamente sin despegar los ojos de Hermione –

- Eres insoportable – susurro ella riendo también-

- Y tu una insufrible sabelotodo

- Te escuchaste igual a tu padrino.

- Aprendí mucho de él.

- Ya veo.

- Sabes que Hermione – Draco se alzo en su codo hasta quedar unos centímetros más alto que Hermione – Cállate y bésame.

La castaña rio antes de cruzar los brazos alrededor del cuello de rubio y juntar sus labios con los de él. Aun sentía el dolor en su corazón y la información que le había entregado su directora resonaba en su cabeza, pero ahora mismo no quería sufrir, estaba con Draco y el también la quería.

...

...

La mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó sintiendo como alguien besaba su nariz, sus mejillas y su frente, sonrió antes de abrazar el torso que se cernía levemente sobre ella, sin aplicar algún peso.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente para mirar a Draco que la miraba también, sonriéndole tímidamente, y acariciaba su mejilla, ella volteo su rostro y beso su palma sintiéndose repentinamente feliz y con energías suficientes para afrontar todo lo que le pusieran al frente.

Vio como las mejillas de Draco se tornaban levemente rosadas cuando despego sus labios de su palma, sonriendo se acerco a él para besar sus labios.

- Buenos días – murmuro ella sonriéndole

- Buenos días – dijo el mirándola y sonriéndole de lado, tan vanidoso como siempre. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Estupendamente – dijo en medio de un bostezo, pero luego se arrepintió al darse cuenta como la sonrisa de él se ensancho.

- Te entiendo, debe ser algo magnifico dormir con alguien como yo – Draco se acerco y beso levemente la mejilla sonrosada de ella- pero la verdad no lo sé, jamás lo había hecho con alguien antes.

- ¿No? – Dijo ella abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente – pero si yo había escuchado que tu… bueno tu – las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron tan rojas que no fue necesario que terminara la frase para que Draco se riera a viva voz.

- No te confundas – dijo el jugando con un riso de Hermione, estirándolo hasta volverlo liso y soltándolo para que volviera a su estado natural – Dije que nunca había dormido junto a alguien.

- Bueno… pero tu si

- No que no me haya acostado antes con alguien – culmino interrumpiendo a Hermione que se ruborizo aun mas cuando lo escucho – no es lo mismo Hermione.

- Claramente – Mascullo ella de mal humor, no era lo mismo escuchar rumores sobre la vida sexual de Draco, a que el mismo lo admitiera de esa forma – Tu aun… bueno ya sabes.

- ¿Si me acuesto con alguien? – susurro con voz divertida, ganando que Hermione frunciera el ceño mientras mantenía intacto su rubor – No Hermione, poco hace más de un año y medio que no estoy con nadie.

- Oh – susurro ella mirándola - ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que tenía otras cosas en que preocuparme – murmuro de vuelta, acostándose sobre su espalda mirando el techo.

Hermione quiso maldecirse, era obvio el por qué, hace un año ellos estaban sumergidos en medio de una terrible guerra, era lógico que Draco no tuviera ningún tipo de relación, intima o no. La castaña suspiro avergonzada de ella misma, no podía creer que se hubiese comportado así por algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo, cuando ellos aun se odiaban.

- Lo lamento – murmuro acercándose a Draco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- No te preocupes… a mi no tampoco me agradaría escuchar sobre tus noches de pasión con la comadreja – Draco arrugo la nariz asqueado y Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no reírse,

- No te preocupes… no hay nada que contar – susurro ella divertida –

- ¿Cómo? – el rubio volteo su cuerpo hasta poder mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos - ¿Ustedes nunca se…

- ¡NO! – lo detuvo Hermione negando con la cabeza – Nunca.

- ¿Jamás?

- Nop – dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

- O sea que tu… ¿Nunca?

- No… yo no he tenido "noches de pasión" – aseguro sin mirarlo –

- Oh… que bueno – dijo casi con voz aliviada

- Idiota – mascullo ella mientras se incorporaba en una orilla de la cama

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Draco en su brazo la trajo de un tirón de nuevo a la cama, terminando prácticamente acostada sobre su pecho, atrapada por el brazo de él sobre su cintura.

- No quiero imaginar que nadie… nadie te toca – murmuro mirándola fijamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar el jadeo que se escapo de su boca al escuchar a Draco mientras que sus ojos la miraban fijamente, mientras sentía como sus manos se presionaban mas entorno a su cintura. La leona cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro al de Draco, sintiendo su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, y la pesadez en su respiración.

Draco corrió la mano que aun sostenía a Hermione del brazo y la coló entre su cabello presionando en su nuca, acercando sus rostros hasta que los labios de ambos se fundieron en unos solo.

Los labios del rubio besaban con pasión los de la castaña, succionando su labio inferior y surcando los bordes con la punta de la lengua, en un acto de valentía Hermione mordió el labio de Draco antes de que su lengua se deslizara sobre él, logrando que el rubio bajo ella gruñera y apretara más el agarre en su cintura. La leona que vivía dentro de ella rugió en todo su esplendor y recorriendo los hombros de Draco, se un solo movimiento subió sobre su regazo, quedando a horcadas sobre él.

El rubio aparto sus labios de los de ella, para mirarla sorprendido, jamás espero que Hermione hiciera algo así, no es como si le molestara, para nada… pero estaba gratamente sorprendido. Hermione sonrió tímidamente mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios inflamados por la pasión en el beso.

Draco sonrió de vuelta antes de devorar de nuevo sus labios mientras que una de sus manos viajaba de arriba abajo en torno a la espalda de Hermione, y la otra descansaba en uno de los costados de las caderas de ella, sin moverse, para no incomodar a Hermione.

La castaña besaba con fervor los labios de Draco que devolvían su beso con igual pasión, empezaba a sentir el recientemente conocido calor en su bajo vientre e instintivamente movió sus caderas, buscando un poco de liberación de la presión que empezaba a formarse dentro de ella, pero encontró mucho más que eso, para la segunda vez que las caderas de ella se movieron sobre Draco, su centro se froto con un enigmático bulto que no había estado ahí hasta hace poco.

Draco gruño y separo su rostro para respirar pesadamente, las cosas habían subido demasiado de nivel y el calor empezaba a sofocarlo, sentía el calor que irradiaba Hermione directamente a su entrepierna y era algo terriblemente delicioso, la castaña respiraba entrecortadamente apoyando su frente sobre la suya aun moviéndose, Draco en un impulso tomo con ambas manos las caderas de ella y presiono su erección directamente sobre el centro de la leona, logrando sacar un gemido de ambas gargantas.

Antes que Draco dijera algo Hermione volvió por sus labios, besándolo con vehemencia, recorriendo toda su boca mientras que su lengua se deslizaba delicadamente sobre la suya, excitándolo aun mas.

El rubio sabia que debía detenerse, ella jamás había estado con alguien y se merecía algo mejor que esto, el no pensaba aprovecharse de las nuevas sensaciones que seguramente le nublaban el juicio a la leona, para acostarse con ella.

Recorrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder separarse de los labios de ella y la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo, calmándose un poco.

- Tenemos que ir a clases dentro de poco – susurro el aun con ella entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su erección palpitaba apretada dentro de sus pantalones.

- Tienes razón – dijo ella bajándose de su regazo, mirándolo apenada –

- Y yo necesito una ducha fría – dijo incorporándose y sonriéndole – Muy fría.

- Oh – dijo Hermione mirando de soslayo el bulto entre las piernas de Draco – lo lamento.

- No lo hagas – susurro mientras se ponía de pie trayéndola con el – fue delicioso eso – dijo mirando la cama – me ha encantado.

- A mi igual – susurro ella apenada, con las mejillas encendidas - Pensé que quizás… te habías molestado por…

- No – aseguro tomándola del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo – pero no quiero que esto sea así… no tenemos por qué apresurarnos.

- Lo sé - dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente – Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos entonces.

- Tienes razón – Draco se movió un poco para que ella tomara sus cosas, la túnica y su bolso, temió que se quebrara de nuevo cuando Hermione cogió del suelo la carta, pero suspiro aliviado cuando ella la miro y la guardo con tranquilidad dentro de su bolso - ¿Lista?

- Si – aseguro y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía –

- Vamos entonces.

* * *

Esa mañana, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger llegaron tomados de la mano a las puertas del gran comedor, levantando murmullos y miradas por partes de las cuatro casas. Draco tomo a la castaña de la cintura y la beso frete a los cientos de estudiantes y profesores que los miraban fijamente desde sus respectivas mesas, acariciando su mejilla y susurrando un leve "_nos vemos luego del desayuno_" se separaron ambos sonriéndose hasta encontrar a sus amigos en cada mesa.

La castaña tomo asiento a un lado de su amiga pelirroja, que miraba la con una enorme sonrisa, intercambiando miradas entre ella y Draco.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Ginny mirando a Hermione.

- ¿y Qué? – repitió ella con los ojos brillantes

- ¿y ahora qué? – susurro la pelirroja

- La verdad… ni idea – respondió Hermione dándole un sorbo a su zumo de naranja

Hermione alzo sus ojos chocolates encontrando los plata de Draco, Lo miro directamente desde la mesa de los leones y lo supo… ella daría lo que fuera por estar con ese hombre.

* * *

Bien, se sabe lo que pasa con los padres de Mione y es el primer paso a un nueva ralcion entre nuestros protagonistas...

todo esta de color de rosa ahora para ellos... pero saben como es el destino... puede ser cruel a veces...

nos leemos pronto que aun falta mucho para terminar la historia

dejen sus comentarios.

Y DÍGANME QUE TAL LAS ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO

que puedo agregar o quitar =)

besos

con Amor Mary

Ya saben en Twitter SrtaWeasley_ (con el piso)


	12. Chapter 12 El regreso del Ojigris

_**Capitulo 12"El regreso del ojigris"**_

_********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_______________¡Lo siento!_

_______________me he tardado en subirlo y lo acepto..._

_______________pero necesito que sepan, que estas no han sido unas buenas semanas para mi , la verdad este cap no me __convenció_

_______________no me ha gustado _

_______________pero bueno... algo es algo ¿No?_

_______________espero que lo disfruten mas..._

_______________quizas ustedes lo hagan mas que yo... realmente mi inspiración se ha visto mermada horriblemente_

_______________besos _

_______________A LEER_

_********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

* * *

- Eso es todo por hoy – murmuro el profesor Slunghorn desde su taburete, detrás del gran escritorio donde una perfecta muerta de Amortentia descansaba aun burbujeando un poco – Ya saben, la próxima clases, un pergamino con una explicación detallada sobre la preparación del Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo.

- ¿Profesor? – murmuro Astoria Greengrass desde su sitio –

- ¿Si Srta. Greengrass?

- ¿Prepararemos Amortentia o solo la estudiaremos teóricamente?

- Por supuesto que la prepararemos – exclamo el regordete profesor – claro que yo les proporcionare una base de la poción a cada pareja, ya que no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para realizarla desde cero.

- Oh – fue lo único que mascullo como respuesta la rubia de Slytherin, con los ojos brillantes.

- Bien, si eso es todo y no hay más preguntas pueden retirarse.

Hermione asintió y tomo sus cosas mientras hablaba con la pelirroja, ya le había comunicado lo ocurrido con sus padres y su decisión de posponer la búsqueda hasta el final del curso, luego utilizaría cada día para buscarlos o por lo menos asegurar que la decisión tomada por el ministerio, aunque muy a su pesar, fuese verdadera.

No había hablado con Draco desde el aula, y la verdad ahora mismo no quería hacerlo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y todo había ocurrido muy rápido, necesitaba algo de tiempo para aclarar las cosas y responder las incesantes preguntas que venían acosándola desde el gran comedor, ya había tenido que responder las de Neville, Luna y ahora mismo repetía lo mismo para la pelirroja.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Harry y a Ron? – Ginny jugaba descuidadamente con una pequeña Snitch que volaba un poco y ella la cogía sentada desde su banqueta sin ningún problema en el aire.

- No lo sé Gin – Hermione por su parte acomodaba un riso rebelde detrás de su oído, un gesto nervioso del cual hacía gala hace años.

- ¿Piensas que se molestaran cierto?

- Eso es más que obvio – la castaña miraba huraña mientras la pelirroja jugaba con la endemoniada bolita tan ajena a los nervios que la consumían – Sabes cómo es Harry, quizás pueda explicarle, pero con Ron… Merlín será todo un melodrama.

- Si mi hermano… el retrogrado – Ginny se estiro un poco en la mesa haciendo que la castaña casi callera de su puesto – ¡Lo lamente Mione! – La pelirroja guardo la Snitch que seguir revoloteando y miro a Hermione fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella mirándola ceñuda.

- ¿a mí? – pregunto la pelirroja bajando de un salto de su puesto, colgándose su bolso en un hombro- ¡Nada Mione!

- ¿Segura? – la castaña imito a Ginny poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su propio bolso –

- Si claro – Ginny saco la snitch para volver a jugar, sintiendo aun la perspicaz mirada de Hermione puesta en ella.

- ¿Puedes dejar de jugar con esa maldita pelota? – manifiesto Hermione exasperada- me pones nerviosa.

- Lo siento

- ¿Ginny qué demonios pasa?

- Nad…

- ¡GINEVRA! – advirtió poniendo sus brazos en jarra y enarcando una ceja.

- Bien Mione bien – dijo alzando los brazos en un gento de derrota – te contare, pero prométeme que no dirás nada.

- Lo prometo Ginny.

La pelirroja condujo a su amiga hasta una de las esquinas de la ya vacía aula, las piernas temblaban un poco y el corazón martilleaba tan deprisa que lo sentía como un zumbido en dentro de sus oídos, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire le conto todo lo que había pasado con Oliver.

- Yo no quería verlo pero… – las mejillas de Ginny ardían al igual que las puntas de sus orejas - No pude evitarlo, cuando llegue a la ventana en realidad no sabía que iba a hacer.

- ¿Lo miraste Ginny? – Hermione tenía su boca abierta, impresionada, tanto que sus propias mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rosa.

- Cuando llegue a la ventana estaba abierta – explico con ojos suplicantes – y el estaba tumbado en ropa interior… ¡En ropa interior Mione!

- Entiendo – asintió para incitarla a continuar

- Y pues tu sabes cómo es Oliver, y no podría irme sin apreciar la maravillosa vista, pero luego de repente él, bueno el… se estaba tocando.

- ¿y por qué te quedaste ahí entonces? – Hermione miraba con los ojos entonados a Ginny, pero por dentro estaba riendo, esa amiga suya jamás cambiaria.

- Pues porque… Merlín Mione algo así no se ve todo los días – mascullo apenada – además… valió la pena.

- ¿a si? – la castaña enarco una ceja con una leve sonrisa - ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque – Ginny jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados mientras evitaba que el sonrojo alcanzara un nivel superior – Me nombro – susurro bajando la cara.

- ¿QUE? – chillo la castaña, callándose al darse cuenta que el regordete profesor las miraba desde el escritorio - ¿Cómo que te nombro? –

- Cuando, término… cuando se vino dijo mi nombre – mascullo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

- ¿lo hizo por ti?

- Eso parece – la voz de Ginny subió unos cuantos tono e irguió su rostro para mirar a la castaña que de nuevo la miraba con la boca abierta - ¿no es genial?

- ¿Genial Ginny? ¡eso es una perversión!

- No dirías lo mismo si fuera Malfoy cierto – Ginny soltó una risotada cuando las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron en un rojo oscuro - ¡Ves, claro que es genial!

- ¿Y ahora que harás, le dirás que lo espiaste como una vulgar voyeur? – la Leona obtuvo su venganza al ver que Ginny abría los ojos y negaba con la cabeza apenada.

- Obvio que no Mione, no podría.

- Bien porque no creo qu…

- Señorita Granger – la voz de Horace interrumpió el parloteo de Hermione que se volteo sonriéndole a su profesor.

- ¿Si señor?

- Quería darle esto – el mago introdujo su enorme mano dentro de su túnica lila y luego de algunos segundos de lo que parecía una búsqueda implacable, saco un delicado pañuelo blanco, con un juego de llaves plateadas en el centro – son del aula, así no tiene que ir por ellas cada vez que quiera venir a trabajar.

- Oh muchas gracias – dijo ella mirando las delicadas piezas de plata que emitieron un pequeño centelleo cuando tocaron sus dedos – creí que necesitaría un hechizo o algo para entrar.

- No, como debe saber, muchos de los ingredientes que se utilizan para las pociones son muy delicados al contacto con la magia directa, así que la protección del aula se encuentra directamente en la puerta de entrada – Explico el sonriente hombre-

- ¿Y cómo evitan que la gente se aparezca dentro? – pregunto Ginny ceñuda.

- Ginny nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts ¿que tu tampoco has leído la historia?

- Exactamente – murmuro Horace – por eso, es solo necesario estar seguro que nadie podría abrir la puerta, nadie que no tenga estas llaves.

- Así que las llaves están encantadas ¿no?

- Efectivamente, tienen memoria de tacto, una vez que usted la toca ellas la reconocen y solo permitirán que usted las utilice señorita Granger, si alguna vez la perdiera, no correríamos el problema de que alguien pudiese cogerlas y entrar pues no funcionarían.

- Oh vaya – murmuro mirándola – como una snitch dorada.

- En teoría, pero por favor señorita Granger, cuídelas, es realmente molesto encantar las llaves, mas cuando Flitwick se niega a ayudarme – rezongo el profesor negando – solo porque he perdido cuatro pares.

- No se preocupe profesor – Hermione reía mientras miraba con su profesor continuaba murmurando cosas en contra del pequeño profesor de encantamientos – Las cuidare.

- Confió en usted señorita Granger – Horace camino de regreso hasta la puerta del aula pero se detuvo – Bueno señoritas, no se ustedes pero yo – comento acariciando su voluminosa tripa – muero de hambre, así que le pediría que cierren en aula al salir.

- ¡Por supuesto Profesor!

La pelirroja que se había mantenido en casi completo silencio durante la charla, espero a que su regordete profesor desapareciera por la puerta del aula para voltear a ver a su amiga castaña, que miraba fascinada el juego de llaves que colgaban en sus manos.

- ¿Para qué quieres tu unas llaves del aula de Slunghorn? por que dudo profundamente que sean para clases extras.

- Tengo un proyecto planeado y me ofreció el aula de pociones para hacerlo – explico mientras guardaba el aro dentro de su túnica, procurando hacerlo bien y dejarlas protegidas –

- ¿Qué clase de proyecto?

- Quiero mejorar una poción, basándome en los cálculos aritméticos de Wolf, ese que debate el equilibro entre la cascara de sauce y las ramitas de valeri…

- ¡Vale vale entiendo! – dijo la pelirroja girando los ojos - ¿pero con qué poción trabajaras?

- Con la poción agudizándora del ingenio y quizás con el Olvido de los muertos –

- ¿Una supresora de recuerdos y otra de agudeza mental Mione? ¿Qué intentas hacer?

- Ya te lo dije, solo quiero probar algunas hipótesis, quiero suprimir algunos ingredientes y así balancear los cálculos.

- ¿Poción para la memoria? – pregunto realmente interesada la pelirroja

- Algo así, sería más como un oxigenante.

- Claro, y guiándote por los resultados del olvido de los muertos puedes variar las cantidades y formas de cocción y así desintegrar los ingredientes que producen la supresión de recuerdos ¿me equivoco?

- Exactamente, y siguiendo la preparación de la poción de agudeza, puedo suplementar los ingredientes estabilizadores como las semillas de ricino y colocar los ingredientes oxigenantes que contienen el olvido de los muertos.

- Claro, así solo quedara la base oxigenante de la poción, eso que hace que los recuerdos se concentren para luego ser eliminados en su totalidad… solo que si eliminas los ingredientes supresores, los recuerdos quedaran concentrados y nítidos.

- No podría haberlo explicado mejor – acepto Hermione contenta de que su loca hipótesis pareciera tan cuerda viniendo de los labios de su amiga pelirroja.

- ¡es una gran idea Hermione! Si logras suprimir e integrar de manera adecuada ambas pociones, podrías ayudar a mucha gente, como a los padres de Neville inclusive – los ojos chocolates de Ginny brillaban entusiasmada - ¿Podría ayudarte?

- ¡Claro! – acepto gusta, era del conocimiento público la facilidad que tenia la pelirroja en las pociones, tanto como ella misma, solo que Ginny nunca había sentido amor por ellas –

- -¡YAY! – grito dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como una niña – Ahora dime, porque justo algo así, digo es muy buena idea y será grandioso si lo logras…

- Logramos – interrumpió Hermione.

- Si bueno Logramos, aunque solo ayudare, el crédito es tuyo – acepto Ginny sonriendo – ¿pero que te hizo pensar en algo así?

- Bueno yo – Hermione titubeo un poco, no podría contarle sobre su inspiración, dado que había nacido luego de conocer la situación en que se encontraba el padre de Draco, primero porque se trababa de Lucius Malfoy y segundo por que era un secreto, así que decidió mentirle, por una buena causa – No lo sé, he estado investigando y creo que es un buen proyecto.

- Pues la verdad sí que lo es – acepto ella asintiendo complacida – en fin… ¿Cuándo empezamos con todo esto?

- ¿Mañana estaría bien?

- Tengo práctica de Quidditch luego del almuerzo, así que a partir de las cuatro soy toda suya pequeña hechicera.

- Bien, entonces yo te esperaría aquí, luego de las cuatro y así hago algunos cálculos antes y aprovechamos para hacer la parte práctica juntas ¿Vale?

- Perfecto – Ginny sonrió pero al momento sus cejas se unieron en un claro fruncimiento de seño – Me ruge el estomago.

- Vamos al comedor entonces – dijo Hermione tomando del brazo a la castaña, mientras salían juntas del aula – Ginny no puedes comentarle esto a nadie, el profesor me hizo prometer que no lo haría.

- Bien, no te preocupes Mione – acepto Ginny caminando conjunto a su mejor amiga.

La castaña y la pelirroja caminaron juntas hasta la entrada del gran comedor, mientras comentaban en voz baja todas sus ideas y consejos para la pasión, Hermione hablaba animadamente, feliz de que Ginny la ayudara en esto, quizás, si tenían un poco de suerte, podrían terminarla más deprisa, antes de que el estado del hombre rubio empeorara.

* * *

_**Gran comedor 12:45m**_

La castaña comía entretenida su pieza de pollo y hablaba con Dean sobre lo absurda y deficiente que era la clase de estudios Muggle, dado ambos Vivian casi en su totalidad en ese mundo y conocían perfectamente el uso de la mayoría de objetos que mostraban ahí, o por lo menos el verdadero uso, y no ese que exponían desde la vista de los magos.

Estaban discutiendo la última clase, donde la profesora Marietta explicaba como un microondas utilizaba pequeños seres casi diminutos que irradiaban calor y así calentaban la comida sin necesidad de magia, cuando el ululeo de una lechuza los saco de la conversación, era extraño que llegara correspondencia a esta hora, siempre llegaban en la tanda del desayuno, eso era lo habitual.

Hermione alzo el rostro y sintió que por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, para luego latir desbocado, miro atentamente la Hermosa lechuza negra que volaba con gracia entre las mesas, directamente hacia ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, espero hasta que el ave se detuvo elegantemente delante de ella, ululando emocionada mientras estiraba su pata con el pergamino amarrado en ella.

- Hola pequeña - dijo con cariño mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar el buche del ave – Tanto tiempo sin verte

El mochuelo salto hasta detenerte mas cerca de Hermione y picotear cariñosamente el dedo incide con que la acariciaba, la castaña tuvo que evitar el reírse al ver como la lechuza batía las alas con satisfacción mientras mantenía los familiares ojos grises fijos en ella.

- Así que tienes algo para mi ¿eh? – murmuro cariñosamente mirando el pergamino blanco - Déjame tomarlo.

Con sumo cuidado desato la nota de la partita del animal, que permaneció inmóvil hasta que ella había guardado el nota dentro de su bolso sin mirarla, Hermione tomo un poco de su pollo se lo tendió al animal que lo picoteo antes de sumergir su pico en el vaso de zumo, propiedad de Neville. Observo como el ave la miro fijamente y comprendió que esperaba por su respuesta, así que despidiéndose amablemente de sus amigos la tomo en un brazo y salió con la lechuza negra que ululaba fascinada.

Camino con ella hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda, quien amablemente le dedico una de sus horrendas piezas de opera fingida, o pretendió hacerla pues el ave chillo hasta que los dejo pasar, haciendo que la castaña soltara la risotada sin poder evitarlo, agradeció estar en la hora de almuerzo, así podría subir sin inconvenientes hasta su habitación.

La lechuza se alzo en vuelo una vez que Hermione toco el piso de su alcoba y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin más miramientos saco algunas de las viejas galletas de lechuza y conjuro un cuenco con agua para luego sentarse en su cama dorsel y abrir con más emoción de la que debía, el pergamino traído por el hermoso mochuelo.

_H.G:_

_¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde mi última carta_

_Lamento eso._

_Pero debía dar tiempo, no quería que devolvieras mi regalo._

_Sé que te ha gustado…O eso supongo._

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu curso?_

_Por favor no devuelvas el collar._

_Espero poder hablar contigo… _

_D_

Hermione releyó la nota, noto que ahora no venia hecho por una maquina Muggle, pero era claro que quien escribía utilizaba una vuela pluma, la letra era estándar, de una fuente especifica, bufo molesta, pero al mirarla de nuevo tuvo que reír, ciertamente la persona que escribía debía conocerla, pues de haberle escrito luego de noche buena habría devuelto el collar inmediatamente, pero ahora ya le tenía cierto aprecio a él, no podía devolverlo, lo extrañaría. Guardo el pergamino a un lado, en su mesita de noche y tomo otro

_Desconocido._

_¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_Han pasado casi cinco meses desde tu última carta._

_Un poco más desde la mía._

_Tomaste la decisión correcta, de no haber escrito antes, esta nota llevaría un lindo collar como extra, me alegra que lo hicieras._

_Realmente me ha gustado y te agradezco mucho por él, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir obsequios de esta magnitud, pero solo lo hago por la linda lechuza que lo trajo a mi ¿eh?_

_Yo estoy bien… _

_Y el curso va bien también, hace poco nos han dado las fechas para nuestro exámenes_

_Ahora que yo he respondido tu dime algo_

_¿Qué haces con tu vida?_

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Hermione Granger._

La castaña miro de nuevo su enorme nota y asintió satisfecha, era hora de que empezaran a darle respuestas, ato con cariño el pergamino en la pata del ave que batía sus alas emocionadas y abrió la ventada de su torre para dejarla salir, el mochuelo picoteo su oreja antes de partir por la ventana y rápidamente perderse en la inmensidad de los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo.

Hermione se dejo caer a un lado de su cama, considerado las posibles personas que podía estar detrás de esos pergaminos, tomo la nota que descansaba en su cajón, a un lado de la cama y sonrió leyéndola de nuevo, no había notado lo mucho que había extrañado a esa persona, quien quiera que fuese, hasta que había vuelto a escribirle.

No supo en qué momento sucumbió ante el sueño, pero tuvo que pestañear de prisa cuando en tintineo insistente en su ventana la hizo saltar agitada encima de su colcha roja y dorada, desperezándose y estirando sus brazos en movimientos felinos, se incorporo hasta abrir la ventana, dejando entrar de nuevo a al mochuelo negro que agitaba sus alas agotada. Frunció el ceño mirándola, pero se encogió de hombros al ver que el ave estiraba de nuevo su patita hacia ella, siguiendo el mismo protocolo alimento a la lechuza, aunque se veía reacia hacías las rancias galletas y retiro la nota.

_H.G:_

_Ahora mismo estoy en Hogsmeade_

_No hago mucho en realidad._

_Por eso la lechuza ha vuelto tan deprisa._

_Supongo que estas hasta el tope con los Éxtasis._

_No es para menos._

_¿Qué tal tus pascuas?_

_D_

Miro de vuelta a la lechuza, que seguía ahí, mirando con claro desconcierto los bocadillos y tuvo que reír, mientras tomaba de nuevo otro pergamino para responder la nota.

_Desconocido_

_Así que estamos realmente cerca_

_Por un momento pensé que la lechuza había perdido el regreso a casa_

_La verdad no mucho, este año ha sido más sencillo_

_¿Irónico no?_

_Mis pascuas… bastante interesantes._

_Inolvidables_

_Y un poco desconcertantes pero estuvieron bien._

_¿Las tuyas?_

_Hermione Granger_

La castaña amarraba con cuidado la nota cuando otra lechuza entro revoloteando, frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba a la lechuza negra que había empezado a ulular rencorosa cuando el mochuelo castaño había revoloteado muy cerca a él. Termino el nudo en la patita del animal y la vio alejarse antes de mirar a la pequeñita marrón que la esperaba en la esquina de la habitación, estirando su pequeñísima patita hacia ella.

Quito el pergamino y no tuvo que leer el resto de la nota para saber de quién se trataba, la letra era reconocible para ella, este curso la había visto muy seguido.

_Granger:_

_Me preguntaba si querrías hacer el pergamino de pociones conmigo._

_Quiero decir… siempre lo hacemos_

_Pero no te he visto desde esta mañana…_

_O al menos no puede hablarte_

_Así que no pude preguntártelo_

_La endemoniada lechuza esperara tu respuesta._

_Draco L. Malfoy._

La elegante y completamente perfecta letra de Draco malfoy descansaba en una tinta verde oliva en el pergamino, la castaña suspiro leyéndola, claro que quería hacerlo con el… bueno hacer el pergamino, el solo pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara y riera como una colegiala hormonada, camino hasta el escritorio y tomo su pluma y el tintero rojo, si el escriba con el color de su casa, ella también podía hacerlo.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

_¿Granger? ¿Aun soy Granger? ¿De verdad?_

_Está bien, en la biblioteca dentro de… ¿Una hora?_

_¿Este pequeñito es Eros?_

_Lo había imaginado un poco más imponente…_

_Es tierno._

_Déjame saber tu respuesta._

_Hermione J. Granger_

Rio nerviosamente por su atrevimiento, quizás utilizar sus nombres era algo muy delicado, al final el jamás la había llamado así, bueno si… si lo había hecho pero la situación era diferente, se tumbo de nuevo en su cama, dejando la ventana abierta por si alguna de las dos lechuzas regresaba, por un momento sintió que estaba engañando a alguien, esperaba una lechuza de alguien desconocido, y de Draco su… lo que fuera que él era, pero suprimió ese pensamiento, no tenía más espacio en su cabeza para pensar en algo como eso.

Diez minutos después el mochuelo marrón cruzo la venta… y una punzada de decepción la atravesó, aunque la elimino instantáneamente.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Quizás tienes razón… _

_Hermione está bien para mí_

_En una hora es perfecto…_

_Y obviamente no es Eros, el está en Malfoy Manor ahora._

_Esta estúpida ave es de Pansy_

_Nos vemos dentro de 50 minutos_

_Draco L Malfoy._

Una sonrisa tonta cruzo el rostro de Hermione mientras leía su nombre escrito por la letra del rubio de Slytherin, suprimió la risa cuando al final de la nota una pequeña serpientes recorría un lado y otra del pergamino, arrastrándose irreverente ante la leona, el orgullo Verde y plata en una descripción grafica. Guardo la nota en su mesita junto a las del desconocido y miro al mochuelo de la pelinegra que volaba tranquilamente en su habitación, esperando por ella.

Tomo una linda cartulina Muggle, rojo Gryffindor y con una bolígrafo dorado escribió su corta pero muy delicada respuesta.

_Draco:_

_Vale_

_En 40 minutos nos vemos_

_La serpiente es realmente graciosa_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Con un movimiento de varita, el escudo de gryffindor cerro la tarjeta y la anudo en la pata del mochuelo, que salió volando de prisa por la ventada de la torre, directamente en caída libre, seguramente hacia las frías mazmorras, la castaña observo al ave que desaparecía ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar que la lechuza negra era más linda.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares del viaducto, desde ahí podía observar perfectamente la torre de Gryffindor, más específicamente la ventana donde la lechuza de Pansy, que había tomado gentilmente prestada – por no decir que había tenido que rogarle al maldito pájaro para que llevara su carta sin autorización de su dueña- había entrado con su carta, Eros había regresado con la respuesta y el se apresuraba en contestar, lo que menos quería era que su propia lechuza volviera con una carta para él y Hermione se diera cuenta que él era el famoso desconocido.

Cogió uno de sus pergaminos y con la molesta vuela pluma que le había robado a Theo garabateo una respuesta rápida, ni siquiera entendía el porqué le escribía, pero necesitaba saber que ella se sentía bien y conociendo a Hermione, no se lo diría directamente, quizás, con un poco de suerte, con sus cartas sin nombre podía saber que pensaba de lo suyo, y sobre sus padres… la verdad eran excusas, pero las necesitaba para no sentir que estaba engañando a Hermione al seguir con ese absurdo juego.

_HG_

_Las mías bastante bien…_

_He logrado acercarme a una chica…_

_Es realmente especial_

_Así que ha salido bastante bien._

_La lechuza está un poco cansada_

_¿Te podría pedir el favor de que la cuidaras por hoy?_

_Mañana puedes devolverla con tu respuesta… no quiero que se agobie._

_Espero que pueda ser_

_¡Buen día Hermione y hablamos pronto!_

_D_

Draco ato la carta en la pata de un muy excitado eros, batía las alas con emoción, claramente disfrutando de poder servirle a su Dueño, últimamente no enviaba demasiadas cartas así que el ave gozaba cada carta que llevaba de un lado a otro, le rasco el buche y recibió su ración de picotazos cariñosos antes de verla alejarse y cruzar al igual que la lechuza de su amiga pelinegra, la ventada de la habitación de Granger.

Espero hasta que el mochuelo castaño arribo a su brazo mirándolo fijamente, claramente disgustado por el abuso por parte del rubio, desato el extraño sobre rojo gryffindor y casi maldice cuando la estúpida ave le picoteo un dedo haciéndolo sangrar antes de volar, alejándose el muy enojado joven.

La rabia del rubio desapareció cuando vio el sello de será que mantenía elegantemente cerrado el sobre, en el, el león de gryffindor lo miraba fijamente, no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que reír, el era fiel amante de su casa y de su fundador, pero el orgullo rojo y dorado de Hermione iba a otro nivel.

Rasgo sin cuidado alguno la cabeza del león, dejando a su vista la nota de la leona, sonrió y con sumo cuidado la guardo en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, como si de un tesoro de tratase.

Iba camino a la biblioteca cuando se paralizo y un terrible sentimiento de angustia se agolpo en su estomago, Eros, su propia lechuza volaba directamente hacia él, y detrás a unos cuantos metros Hermione, con su cara sonriendo sin preocupación, seguía al mochuelo con los ojos, extasiada. Pensó en alejarse, pero quedaban segundos antes que Eros llegara a él, así que decidió ignorarla y caminando con frente en alto, se acerco a un mas a al ave negra, que había comenzado a descender y aminorar su marcha.

El rubio miro con arrogancia fingida a la lechuza que batió las alas en reconocimiento, tal como lo hacía siempre que cumplía con su misión, Draco sonrió pero inmediatamente borro la mueca de su rostro, justo antes de que Hermione se plantara al frente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Hola – murmuro una muy extrañada Hermione, que alternaba la vista desde el mochuelo hasta Draco –

- Hola – murmuro el rubio mirándola fijamente - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – la castaña estiro el brazo y Eros voló hacia ella posándose - ¿Y tú?

- Bien, gracias – dijo distraído sin poder evitar la sonrisa que inundo su rostro al ver la familiaridad que tenia eros con la castaña – Linda Lechuza.

- Gracias – musito sonriéndole a el mochuelo que picoteaba alegremente el lóbulo de su oreja – Es hermosa.

- Si lo es – acepto – ¿a dónde ibas?

- Oh, a llevarla a la lechuceria y luego a la biblioteca… ¿tu ibas para allá?

- Si… por que no solo le dices que vuele hasta allá, estoy seguro de que puede ir sola – Draco acaricio el buche del animal y sobo su plumaje, sin despegar sus orbes grises de Hermione –

- Si bueno, pero quería estar segura que no se extraviara, ya sabes, por si acaso…

- Si ya ya – el rubio estiro su mano, tomando al mochuelo – Er…

Se detuvo casi maldiciéndose, había estado a punto de llamar a su lechuza por su nombre, y con la privilegiada inteligencia de Hermione, no le habría tomado más de unos minutos atar cabos y descubrir su pequeña mentira. Tomo aire y miro a Eros de nuevo, Gris contra gris se observaron antes que el sonriera y diera un pequeño empujoncito a la lechuza, haciendo que volara sobre sus cabezas.

- Ve a la Lechuceria y quédate ahí hasta que Hermione te busque – el mochuelo ululo en respuesta antes de girarse y desaparecer por una de las tantas ventanas.

- Eres mandón hasta con las lechuzas – murmuro Hermione que miraba entretenida la escena –

- Si, suelo serlo – acepto dándole una de sus Sonrisas patentadas, esas que hacían que las rodillas de Hermione temblaran y su corazón se estremeciera –

- Modestia aparte ¿No? – la castaña pestañeo sin saber cómo actuar, Draco se dio cuenta de la pequeña incomodidad de Hermione y decidió, utilizando toda su seguridad y orgullo Malfoy dio un paso hacia ella y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola más –

- ¿Es mi idea, o estuviste evitándome todo el día? – el rubio ensancho mas su sonrisa en cuento sintió el jadeo involuntario que se escurrió por los sonrosados labios de Hermione.

- ¡No! – aseguro negando firmemente, sin despegar sus ojos de los grises del Slytherin - ¿Por qué lo haría?

- No lo sé – Draco acerco su rostro al de Hermione, hasta que su frente descansaba sobre la de la Gryffindor – Para evitar que me acercara más de lo debido.

- ¿Cómo ahora? – murmuro cerrando los ojos y corriendo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio

- Exactamente – Draco paladeo cada silaba antes de cernir sus labios sobre los de Hermione, que esperaban ansiosos al contacto.

Draco acariciaba con cariño la mejilla de la castaña, mientras daba castos besos a sus labios, dejándose llevar por ese calor y esa opresión tan especifica, esa que siempre estaba con él, cuando la castaña se encontraba cerca. Antes era molesto, pero ahora le resultaba terriblemente encantador.

Luego de unos minutos de separaron, Hermione con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo que competía elegantemente con el cabello de cualquier Weasley, y el rubio con un matiz leve, un rosa casi imperceptible, pero que viniendo de alguien como Draco Lucius Malfoy, decía mucho mas.

- ¿A la biblioteca? – murmuro Hermione sonriendo tímidamente.

- A la biblioteca – Respondió el rubio con suficiencia, tomando de la mano a Hermione mientras caminaban juntos al templo del saber.

La tarde paso realmente rápido, Hermione y el habían aprendido a trabajar a la perfección juntos, llevaban haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, la redacción les tomo un poco menos de los que esperaban, así que para la hora de la cena ambos estaban listos.

Tal como sucedió durante el desayuno, él y la castaña caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la entrada del gran comedor y solo se separaron cuando tomaron camino a sus correspondientes mesas.

El rubio tomo asiento entre Theo y Blaise que mantenían una discusión por la condenada competencia que Blaise estaba haciendo, por un absurdo puesto en el Puddlemere, extrañamente Pansy no se encontraba con ellos, cosa que llamo la atención del rubio, su amiga pelinegra siempre comía con ellos.

- Oye Theo – llamo Draco haciendo que su castaño amigo dirigiera su mirada hacia el - ¿Has visto a Pansy?

- Creo que estaba indispuesta – murmuro distraídamente

- ¿Enferma? – Draco arrugo el ceño, no tenía idea de que Pansy estuviera Mal

- SI algo así – dijo Blaise mientras tragaba su bocado de carne con papas – Parece que se puso mal durante la tarde.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Murmuro Draco.

- Ni idea – contesto el moreno encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿Está en la enfermería?

- No, está en su habitación – murmuro distraídamente Theo, que leía el profeta - ¡Ves Blaise! – bramo contento – Te dije que yo tenía razón, el Puddlemere Jamás le ha ganado a las Arpías por más de 50 puntos, aquí esta el estudio en el profeta.

- Déjame ver esa porquería – el moreno se estiro sobre la mesa, arrancando el diario de las manos del castaño que sonreía con suficiencia – Algo debe estar mal aquí, no es posible que…

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y con un movimiento de varita transfiguro un pergamino en un sencillo plato de cristal, donde sirvió un poco de comida de la cena, le llevaría esto a Pansy, aun recordaba aquella vez que ella le había bajado la cena a su sala común.

Comió su plato en silencio y con un leve movimiento se cabeza se levanto de la mesa de las serpientes con el plato repleto de comida en su manos, giro su rostro para ver a la castaña, pero ella hablaba distraídamente con la pelirroja, así que salió directamente a las mazmorras, quizás podría utilizar la lechuza de Pansy mas tarde y así escribirle a Hermione.

* * *

_**POV/ Ginny**_

- ¿Y? – insistió de nuevo la pelirroja - ¿Qué me dices?

- Pues no lo sé Gin – Hermione jugaba nerviosamente con un riso sobre su rostro - ¿No es un poco arriesgado?... si te agarra Filch o la señora Norris estas Muerta…

- Mmm – murmuro Ginny comiendo un bollo de chocolate, mirando nerviosamente a la castaña – Lo sé, pero de verdad necesito hablarle

- ¿Por qué no le escribes y ya?

- Primero Pig salió hoy a la madriguera y segundo, creo que es mejor que hable con Oliver de cara a cara… aunque muera de miedo.

- ¿Y tu valor Gryffindor? – murmuro como broma Hermione, pero solo logro que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño – Agg Ginny era un broma.

- Lo sé – susurro – pero a veces creo que mi valor gryffindor solo funciona cuando le conviene.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué planeas?

- Creo que iré a verlo esta noche, luego del toque de queda

- Como prefecta no debería dejarte hacer algo así – murmuro Hermione llevándose un trozo de bollo de chocolate cortado perfectamente – Pero creo que podría dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Olvida que también soy prefecta señorita Granger? – la ceja de Ginny se disparo, tal como lo hacía Snape en sus mejores días, haciendo que Hermione riera estrepitosamente-

- Por dios sonaste igual a Snape – murmuro riendo – No, no lo olvido, como hacerlo con el orgullo de Molly recordándolo cada vez que te ve

- Si bueno, todos hemos sido Prefectos

- No todos, Fred y George no – murmuro distraídamente pero se arrepintió al ver como los ojos de Ginny se oscurecían al recordar a su hermano Muerto – Oh Ginny, Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, igual Fred y George abrían sido unos prefectos del asco ¿No? – susurro sonriendo –

- Claramente

- No me los imagino – acepto negando con la cabeza y sonriendo –

- Ni yo…

- Bien – murmuro Ginny mirando a Hermione – Lo he decidido, hoy iré a hablar con Oliver, mejor tarde que nunca.

Hermione asintió y tuvo que voltear el rostro al ver como Ginny furtivamente secaba un solitaria e insipiente lagrima, el dolor de la muerte de Fred seguía tan latente como ese fatídico 2 de mayo, aun, a veces, al mirar a George no podía evitar pensar que Fred cruzaría esa puerta, o que le haría alguna broma de mal gusto.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero los expulso al ver como una cabeza rubia cruzaba las puertas del gran comedor sin mirar atrás, Hermione supuso que tendría cosas que hacer, pero frunció el ceño al ver el plata que llevaba consigo, se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo su bollo, mientras escuchaba el plan excesivamente elaborado de Ginny.

**_…..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

La pelirroja devoro su cena mientras trazaba en su mente que le diría a Oliver una vez que lo pudiera ver, el había estado muy esquivo, en el entrenamiento, durante esa tarde, se dedico a trabajar con los hombres, dejándole el entrenamiento Femenino a Holinda y Gwendolyn, frunció el ceño y de un sorbo se acabo su zumo de calabaza, disculpándose corrió de fuera del salón.

Ginny corrió hasta la entrada del cuarto piso, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban las dependencias de los jugadores, no había estado antes, pero sabía que se hallaban cerca de las de los premios anuales, así que con paso decidido y dando exhalaciones e inhalaciones profundas, intentando mantener los nervios a la raya, camino hasta el pasillo lateral, donde el cuadro de Gregory El grande daba la entrada a la sala de dormitorios especiales.

- ¿Santo y seña señorita? – cito un regordete caballero, sentado cómodamente desde un trono algo envejecido

- Necesito hablar con Oliver Wood

- Oh el joven Wood – murmuro moviéndose alegremente

- Si, exactamente, ese Oliver ¿Podría llamarlo?

- Podría, Si, claro que podría…

- Bien, Muchas gra…

- Pero… – interrumpió el hombre de armadura, poniéndose de pie y acercando su enorme y sonrosado rostro al borde del Lienzo.

- ¿Pero? – dijo la pelirroja enarcando una ceja

- ¿Gryffindor No? – murmuro el retrato mirando fijamente el león que descansaba en la túnica de la pelirroja.

- Evidentemente

- ¿La señora Gorda sigue siendo Vuestro Retrato?

- Hasta la última vez que Salí de mi sala común así era – Ginny miraba el rostro del hombre que parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras antes de decirlas

- Interesante Mujer la señora Gorda – comento intentando sonar desinteresado y fallando terriblemente.

- No tiene idea de cuál interesante puede ser – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco al recordar las largas e interminables sesiones de "Opera" al estilo de la dama gorda, sin contar claro, las sesiones de Cotilleo que todos los leones tenían que soportar desde que ponían un pie en Hogwarts, más específicamente en la casa de Godric.

- Si bueno… ella es muy especial

- Señor Gregory ¿podría decirme a que viene todo esto por favor? – murmuro con clara exasperación.

- Bueno, como puede imaginar sin la contraseña no puedo dejarla entrar y no está entre mis ocupaciones como guardián de esta sala, el buscar a sus ocupantes cuando sus amigos y/o compañeros vienen en su búsqueda.

- Entiendo – acepto Ginny ceñuda.

- Pero si usted… logra que la señora Gorda acepte una de mis invitaciones a tomar el Té, con todo gusto voy en busca del Señor Wood – explico con todo el cinismo que pudo imprimir en su lienzo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisita traviesa a la pelirroja que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua –

- ¿A tomar el té? – susurro incrédula.

- Exactamente.

- Oh Maldición – murmuro cansada - ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora?

- ¿Quiere Usted hablar con el Joven Wood Ahora?

- Pues… Si

- Bien, entonces sí quiero que lo haga ahora.

- ¿Y si me deja hablar con él y yo le prometo que luego convenceré a la señora gorda de acudir a su cita?

- Matare a Oliver –

La pelirroja bufo y obligándose a crear una buena excusa, camino hasta el séptimo piso, donde la señora gorda charlaba animadamente o eso intentaba, con el retrato de los trolls de la montaña, los cuales no hacían más que ignorarlo o gruñirle, Ginny camino hasta el retrato y se dio cuenta que la dama gorda, había, de nuevo, consumido demasiados bombones de Brandy, quizás así sería más fácil convencerla.

- ¿Contraseña? – susurro distraídamente la señora del retrato

- Ehh… en realidad, venía a charlar con usted Señora Gorda.

- ¿A si? – dijo desconfiada

- Si… bueno a traerle un recado – Una Alarma había sonado dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja, y Ginny dio gracias a Merlín por haberla iluminado.

- ¿Recado? ¿Para Mí? – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en una mezcla de profunda excitación por el cotilleo inminente.

- Si, para usted

- Ohh ¿Qué dice chiquilla? ¡Escúpelo!

- Un retrato tiene algo para usted, un regalo me parece – la pelirroja miraba sus uñas fingiendo desinterés mientras escuchaba como la dama gorda respiraba agitadamente, emocionada.

- ¿CUAL?

- Ni idea, no se su nombre, pero ha pedido que le comunicara que debería asistir ahora al cuarto piso

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Sip

- ¿No es una broma?

- Claro que no – Ginny sonriendo tiernamente, mientras por dentro se convencía de que, teóricamente no era una broma.

- Bien ire ahora

La leona asintió y espero hasta que la dama gorda desapareció en el retrato siguiente para emprender su carrera al cuarto piso, bajo las escaleras de prisa, casi cayendo cuando una de las estúpidas escaleras cambio de curso y la hizo perder el equilibro, pero se apresuro para recuperar su tiempo y poder entrar al pasillo lateral antes que el retrato de su casa llegara si quiera al piso donde la esperaban, se detuvo antes del retrato de Gregory el grande, para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo el hombre apenas vio un mechón rojo de Ginny.

- La señora gorda viene en camino – murmuro en un susupiro la pelirroja, intentando recuperarse de la carrera

- ¿De verdad? – el hombre se puso de pie y camino nerviosamente

- ¿Me dejara pasar ahora?

- Deberiamos esperar a la Dama

- ¡NO! – Ginny abrió los ojos, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones si la señora gorda llegaba ahora y no pretendía quedarse fuera – Lo que sucede es que es realmente importante que hable con Oliver ahora.

- Mmm – dudo el hombre sobando insistentemente su barbilla – Bien, te dejare pasar, pero mas te vale que la señora gorda venga al cuarto piso.

- Palabra de Gryffindor – Acepto Ginny, al final la dama gorda vendría al piso, nunca dijo algo de tomar el té.

- Bien, Tercera Puerta a la izquierda – comento mientras abría sus puertas para que ella entrara.

La pelirroja sonrió y casi emprendía una nueva carrera cuando la voz de la dama gorda llego a sus odios, justo antes que el retrato se cerrara a sus espaldas, rio y camino dentro, hasta pararse en la puerta señalada por Sir Gregory, Donde una placa plata citaba "Oliver Wood".

Ginny suspiro y alzo su mano para tocar la puerta… Era ahora o nunca

* * *

_**POV/ Pansy Parkinson**_

Dolía, dolía a horrores, tenía desde el almuerzo con ese terrible dolor y ni siquiera las pociones que Mandam Pomfrey le habían ayudado, por esto odiaba ser mujer, los hombres no pasaban por esas cosas, para ellos todo era sencillo, pero no, las mujeres debían pasar por este tipo de cosas durante toda su vida, o por lo menos una buena parte.

Le dolía, pero también tenía hambre, había estado tentada en subir al comedor a comer algo, pero apenas había intentado caminar hasta la entrada de su habitación, y los calambres se habían puesto peor, así que con mal humor, hambrienta y adolorida, regreso hasta su cama y se dejo caer, aceptando que pasaría esa noche en vela, irritada y con hambre.

Se giro de nuevo, ahora boca abajo, quizás así el dolor mermaba un poco, tenía su rostro clavado en su almohada, sus pantaloncillos de mezclilla y su camiseta de conejitos, lo tipo de esos días, la hacían sentir un poco mejor, había comido un bollo de vainilla, uno que Theo le había regalado en el tren, estaba rancio, seco, pero era eso, o permanecer con calambres abdominales y las tripas gruñendo durante más tiempo.

Suspiro, estaña tumbada mientras repasaba lo idiota que había sido al dejar sus medicamentos en casa, por culpa del idiota de Warren ella había olvidado sus medicinas Muggles, esas graciosas grageas que eliminaban el dolor en algunos pocos minutos, esas que ahora añoraba.

Estaba a punto de arrastrarse al baño, necesitaba un ducha y utilizar el servicio, cuando un gruñido la entretuvo, miro ceñuda la puerta hasta que la manilla giro y una cabeza rubia cruzo por ella.

- ¿Draco? – pregunto extrañada.

- Es más que obvio No – escupió mientras eliminaba las arrugas de su camisa –

- ¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que los hombres no pueden entrar aquí…

- Si Bueno, los mecanismos no son muy eficientes – murmuro – Las serpientes de piedra no se enredan en tus pies tan rápidamente –

- Oh… entiendo

- ¿No me preguntaras qué demonios hago aquí?

- ¿Debería hacerlo? – Por primera vez en lo que iba de día, la pelinegra sonrió, este amigo suyo nunca cambiaria, siempre queriendo ser el centro de la atención.

- Pansy – murmuro de mal genio –

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Dragón?

- Bien pues, dado a que por lo visto soy el único caballero en esta sala común, y seguramente en todo el maldito castillo… me preguntaba ¿qué te había pasado?

- Oh bueno – las mejillas de Pansy se tiñeron de un violento rojo y Draco enarco una ceja –

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Vine hasta aquí… lo merezco.

- Draco no creo que tu…

- ¿Qué es?

- Draco yo…

- Pansy – amenazo

- Son cosas de chicas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¡Estoy es MIS días! - chillo- ¿Feliz?

- Oh – mascullo el rubio con los ojos abiertos – Bien, entiendo… esos días.

- Si... ESOS días – dijo malhumorada la pelinegra – Ahora… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Draco?

- Pues… Te traía algo de cenar, devolviendo el favor, así no te debo nada Parkinson – Draco apunto el plato que aun levitaba en la entrada de la habitación - ¿Hambrienta?

- ¡Famélica!

- Toma entonces – con un movimiento de varita el plato voló hasta el regazó de la pelinegra que miraba con ojos brillantes la comida en el –

- Gracias Dragón – Pansy salto de la cama ignorando el dolor en su vientre y abrazo a Draco – pensaba morir de hambre.

- Si bueno – dijo él un poco incomodo, hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no tenían ese tipo de contacto.

La pelinegra se aparto un poco del pecho del rubio y planto un sonoro beso en su mejilla y justo cuando la serpiente despegaba sus labios del rostro de su amigo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un par de rubias que quedaron pasmadas ante la imagen, las hermanas Greengrass vieron con ojos sumamente abiertos, como los príncipes de Slytherin compartían un momento que parecía de lo mas intimo.

- ¿Interrumpimos Algo? – susurro maliciosamente la más pequeña de las serpientes, Astoria Greengrass.

- Bien, hablamos luego Pans – Draco lanzo una mirada fulminantemente fría a las rubias y se despidió con un gesto elegante de cabeza hacia su amiga, antes de salir en un pestañeo de la habitación de las féminas.

- Te lo tenias bien escondido cuñadita – Daphne se dejo caer en los pies de la cama de la pelinegra sin inmutarse por el bufido cansado por parte de esta.

- Pensábamos que Malfoy estaba con la sangresuc… con Granger – se corrigió Astoria al notar como la Pansy apretaba la mandíbula por su comentario.

- Y así es – murmuro mientras intentaba ignorar a las dos víboras, comiendo la fruta que Draco había llevado para ella

- ¿A si? – la mayor de las Greengrass chasqueo la lengua antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a su propia cama – Pues ustedes parecían muy felices ahora mismo.

- Lo que digas – murmuro antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cuarto y continuar con su comida, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un par de serpientes venenosa cotilleando a su costa.

* * *

**_POV/Oliver_**

- Esto era todo lo que necesitaba – murmuro dejándose caer a la cama, luego de un baño.

Oliver tenía cerca de unas tres horas en el castillo, esa mañana había tenido que partir para entrenar con el equipo y había vuelto totalmente agotado, pero por si fuera poco, había tenido que entrenar con los hombres esa tarde, así que su cuerpo no daba para más. Ni siquiera había podido bajar a cenar, aprovechándose de la prioridad que tenía como invitado en el castillo, hizo que unos elfos llevaran para el algo a su cuarto y ahora que se había bañado, estaba relajado y con los músculos cansados, necesitaba urgentemente una cama y una noche larga.

El castaño termino de secarse y ponerse sus pantalones de dormir, para preparar la cama, apenas y había podido retirar algunos de los cojines cuando un tímido golpeteo en su puerta lo distrajo de la tarea que era primordial para él. Bufo, no quería nada ahora y no pensaba perder ni un minuto de su preciado sueño con alguien, así tuviera que tomarse en serio su papel de súper estrella del Quidditch caprichosa y hacer una escena, pero no pensaba quedarse despierto por nada en todo el mundo. Camino con mala gana hasta la puerta, y frunciendo lo más posible el ceño, abrió de un tirón y de mala manera la puerta.

- ¿QUE? – Bramo, inmediatamente sintió que la sangre drenaba de su rostro al ver a la pelirroja parada en el marco, mirándolo un poco impresionada por su arrebato – Ginny…

- Oliver – dijo ella en un susurro -

- ¿Qu- que haces aqui? – El castaño pestañeaba confundido.

- Quería hablar contigo – La pelirroja bajo el rostro e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al ver el torso desnudo y perfectamente formado del guardián – Pero creo que no es buen momento…

- No, no… ¿qué sucede? –

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Aquí? – fue instantáneo, las palabras de la pelirroja llegaron y el sueño del castaño salió disparado, quedando totalmente despierto y perplejo.

- Creo que es obvio – mascullo incomoda, jugando con el bordillo de su camisa escolar.

- Oh… Bu-bueno – El ex león dio un paso a un lado, dejando la entrada de su habitación libre para que Ginny la cruzara, lo que hizo luego de unos segundos - ¿Pasa algo pelirroja?

- No… bueno si

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber Oliver – Ginny miraba la cama del castaño y las mejillas ardían intensamente, recordando lo que había visto justo ahí hace unos días –

- ¿Perdón? – el castaño miraba ceñudo a la pelirroja, que parecía llevar a cabo una lucha interior

- ¿Por qué te comportaste así en el entrenamiento de ayer?

- Oh, eso – Oliver bajo el rostro mientras cruzaba el cuarto y se detenía en la ventana, admirando el paisaje del castillo – Nada en especial.

- Te comportaste como un bastardo – la sinceridad y el aplomo en la voz de la pelirroja hizo que el joven se volteara para mirarla impresionado.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Definitivamente.

- Pues tú fuiste un asco durante el entrenamiento… dejaste mucho que desear Ginevra – La ira que había detenido el día anterior volvía poco a poco al cuerpo del castaño, era el colmo que justo ella, la razón de su mal humor, viniera hasta sus dependencias a reclamárselo.

- No me llames Ginevra – murmuro con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- ¿No puedo?

- Me molesta que lo hagan.

- Pues con Zabini no parecía importar – las palabras salieron disparadas en veneno, antes que el ojimarron fuese consiente de ellas.

Ginny boqueo mirando a Oliver como si tuviera pústulas asquerosas en el rostro, no entendía a que venía ese comentario, ni mucho menos, el por qué de su tono envenenado y rencoroso. Estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades en su atractivo rostro, cuando el recuerdo de la escenita de Oliver volvió a su mente, como él la nombrara, como lo estaba haciendo por ella… y todo cobro sentido.

- Así que por eso es – susurro sonriendo adorablemente.

- ¿Qué? – contesto de malos modos el castaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesto.

- Te molestaste por que Blaise Zabini y yo pasamos el entrenamiento hablando ¿cierto?

- ¡No! – Oliver mascullo enojado cuando su voz se quebró, al intentar sonar decidió.

- El estaba contándome acerca de algo que ocurrió con Hermione esa tarde, era urgente, por eso hablamos – se excuso ella, sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar las cosas – Nada mas…

- Umm – la tranquilidad hizo mella en el pecho del castaño y se permitió dar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa –

- ¿Estabas… ehh?

- Celoso – murmuro apenado el castaño, mirando a través de sus pestañas a una ruborizada pelirroja – Si Ginny, estaba celoso.

- ¿Por qué? – el corazón de la pelirroja retumbaba en su pecho y la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

- Es obvio ¿No?

- No para mí…

- Me gustas Ginny

La pelirroja miro los ojos de un extraña y adorablemente tímido Oliver, que solo devolvía su mirada esperando que ella dijera algo… Ginny asintió mecánicamente mientas sus pies avanzaban hacia el castaño que la seguía cauteloso, encerrándolo en sus brazos, regalándole un abrazo que esperaba, hablara por ella.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione.**_

La castaña se tumbo en su cama, estaba agotada y aunque la noche anterior había podido dormir algo, su cuerpo pedía a gritos unas reparadores horas de sueño.

Algo la mantenía preocupada, ahora que se suponía que Draco y ella… estaban juntos o algo por el estilo, tendría que contárselo a Harry y a Ron, seguramente tendría problemas para hacerlos entender, quizás se molestarían con ella y le aterraba la idea de que se alejaran, ahora más que nunca los necesitaba, con todo lo de sus padres tan reciente, no podía imaginar un mundo sin sus amigos. Pero claramente tenía que idear un plan para poder decírselo, Harry la escucharía, estaba segura, pero Ron se volvería loco, habría gritos y drama, quizás si intentaba que se conocieran, podrían llevarse bien, tal como ella lo hacía con Blaise Theo y Pansy… y para que mentir, realmente le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, solían ser bastante entretenidos, con un humor un tanto peculiar y divertido.

Se puso de pie para cambiarse y sin querer golpeo su mesita, volcándola y con ella las notas que hoy había guardado, sonrió al cogerlas y leerlas de nuevo, era una locura, pero había extrañado a ese anónimo, su carta le había traído algo de alegría inesperada, como si se sintiera mas fuerte por tenerlo, miro al suelo y en un pequeño pergamino, una serpiente se deslizaba ya perezosamente en las esquinas, la tomo y leyó la nota de Draco… se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sentía exactamente lo mismo, y eso estaba realmente mal.

Pensó en el joven rubio, los meses que llevaban compartiendo, las pascuas, los besos, la noche que habían pasado juntos – ruborizándose al acto – esa misma tarde, cuando disfrutaron, como solían hacer, mientras redactaban los deberes que había dejado el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, antes de irse al comedor para la cena, ella realmente quería pasar un tiempo con él antes del toque de queda, pero había salido disparado tan precipitadamente del comedor, que no pudo decirle nada, llevando comida consigo, así que quizás tenia cosas por hacer, si ni siquiera había esperado para cenar con sus amigos.

Pensó en escribirle, pero el mochuelo negro descansaba en la lechuceria y Pig estaba en la madriguera así que no podría hacerlo, esperaba poder pasar algo de tiempo con el mañana, le gustaba su compañía, siempre le sacaba unas sonrisa, con su sarcasmo y sus tonterías de niño mimado.

Sonrió, definitivamente algo le pasaba con ese muchacho y no podía negar que era mucho más profundo de lo que debería.

* * *

_Bien... eso fue todo... pasan cosas, muchas cosas, ya veremos que sucede, prometo subir el próximo pronto Besitos _

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__R_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__E_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__V_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__I_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__E_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__W_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__S_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__AQUI_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__**V**_


	13. Chapter 13 Rumores

_**Capitulo 13 "Rumores"**_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

**_¡Puntual!_**

_y con un capitulo... largo... Kilometrico_

_para ustedes, intentando arreglar el desastroso capitulo anterior_

_presento 45 paginas, el mas largo y sin duda emocionante, muchooooooooo_

_esta es la cumbre, sin duda_

_Empieza la recta final, nos quedan pocos capítulos para terminar esta historia, mi primera historia._

_espero que les guste, de verdad puse mi corazón en el capitulo_

_con cariño_

_a Leer_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****________________A**DVIERTO... HAY CONTENIDO "M" EN ESTE CAPITULO.**_

* * *

Dos semanas, llevaba dos semanas trabajando en la poción y no habían avanzado tanto como le hubiese gustado, Ginny no podría estar demasiado tiempo con ella en el laboratorio, sus entrenamientos se habían doblado, la competencia estaban en sus rondas finales y el ultimo partido de la copa, contra Slytherin, era ese mismo Domingo, el equipo de Gryffindor se estaba esforzando, Ginny quería llevarlos a la victoria, así que la castaña le había dicho que se enfocara en las practicas y ella haría el trabajo más sencillo en el laboratorio hasta que pudiera volver a ayudarla.

Era las cinco, y la leona estaba enfrascada en la copia de pociones avanzadas, las investigaciones iban atrasadas, lograr separar los ingredientes no era tarea fácil, y menos cuando ambas pociones eran altamente complicadas, pero sobre todo, muy delicadas, algunos ingredientes eran sensibles a los elementos y ella no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para trabajar con ellos con soltura, no podía practicar, puesto que carecía de ingredientes , pero al mismo tiempo, sus días dentro del castillo estaban contados, dentro de un mes y medio, presentarías sus exámenes y entonces su curso acabaría, y con él, la oportunidad de trabajar en el aula y completar la poción.

Paso su mano por el rostro, intentando así aliviar la presión que sentía, cerca de veinte pergaminos se esparcían a su alrededor, tenía las manos y algunas zonas de sus mejillas manchadas de tinta, y su pluma descansaba a un lado, Hermione repasaba por tercera vez el cálculo aritmatico que había terminado hacia cerca de cinco minutos, a un lado su silabario de runas, una copia de plantas diseccionadas – una guía antigua, escrita en mayoría por runas, donde explicaban las propiedades de casi la mayoría de plantas herbolarias- permanecían abiertas, y el libro de pociones avanzadas, junto a la guía de secreciones mágicas, mostraban en su totalidad, los ingredientes la de la poción agudizadora del ingenio y la del olvido.

Había pasado la semana buscando los efectos de cada ingrediente, sus indicaciones y sus posibles reacciones al combinarse, había descubierto cuales de los ingredientes podría utilizar, y cuales causaban, por ejemplo, la eliminación de los recuerdos, esa tarde, le había tomado cerca de cuatro horas hacer cada calculo, combinar algunos ingredientes y anotar cada reacción, un caldero había explotado, y había dañado casi medio litro de bilis de armadillo, pero al fin había logrado diferencial la lista de elementos a utilizar.

Aun así, habían otras cosas que la mantenían preocupada, había un ingrediente en especifico, la Savia de malva de Dragón, que era, para su mala suerte, la encargada de proyectar la memoria, así que no podía eliminarla, había pensado en sustituirla, quizás por Tiras de corazón de mandrágora, pero el efecto del corazón, no sería ni una cuarta parte del que tendría la Savia.

Había leído mucho, incluso, había consultado la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, en busca de información acerca de la savia, ella jamás la había utilizado, no solían hacerlo, y en la receta de poción agudizadora que ella había aprendido no la utilizaban, dada su complejidad, Siempre obviaban ese ingrediente, suprimiéndolo, o sustituyéndolo por mandrágora, pero ella no podía darse el lujo.

Sabía que la savia, era un ingrediente raro, costoso, pero sobre todas las cosas, era sumamente delicado, había investigado, y explicaban que debía ser agregada al caldero en un momento especifico y de una forma determinada, si no, dañaría toda la poción, quiso preguntarle al profesor Slunghorn pero, conociéndolo, curiosearía demasiado y seguramente querría meter sus narices y Hermione no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

Había considerado también, hablar con la profesora Pomona, quizás ella podría saber algo, al final la savia provenía del tronco cuerno de dragón, una de las plantas herbolarias más raras, así que ella debía ser capaz de explicarle mejor como podría trabajar con ellas, pero al igual que Slunghorn, quizás la jefa de Hufflepuff preguntaría el por qué de su duda, y ella no era buena mintiendo.

Estaba a punto de gritar de la frustración, no tenía tiempo que perder, se suponía que toda la tediosa investigación llevaría dos días, máximo tres, pero no, ella había utilizado una semana y media, entera para poder terminarla, y ahora por un ingrediente no podía continuar, su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz, intentando encontrar alguna forma de aprender a utilizar la savia, y no dañar media alacena de ingredientes en el intento.

Se puso de pie, saldría a dar un pequeño paseo, intentar aclarar su mente y así buscar una solución rápida y viable. De un portazo, cerró la puerta del aula, pasando la llave mágica por la cerradura, y volviendo a colgarla en su cuello, tal como había hecho con el giratiempo en su tercer año, sabía que ahí estaba seguro y no lo perdería.

Recorrió los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras hasta pisar el hall, que para su deleite se encontraba vacío, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban viendo los entrenamientos de Quidditch, o estaban en su sala común, siendo viernes en la noche, la gente utilizabas sus horas para relajarse, no como ella que se partía la cabeza intentado buscar una solución, aunque la verdad, no le molesta, sabía que la causa lo valía.

Salió del castillo, sentándose en una pequeña banca, mientras miraba la inmensidad del campo delante de sus ojos, siempre había amado sentarse y admirar los terrenos del castillo, Hogwarts había sido su hogar durante siete años, el año que había pasado con Harry y Ron, fuera mientras buscaban los Horrocruxs, había extrañado todo el castillo, sus templados otoños, sus fríos inviernos y sus impresionantes primaveras, ahí había pasado sus mejores años.

Recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro su primer año, cuando había visto por primera vez el imponente castillo, la enormidad del lago negro, sus profesores, sus compañeros, la primera vez que vio a Harry y Ronald en el tren, cuando fue enviada a la casa de los leones con ellos, uniendo a si al trió dorado, el troll en las mazmorras, toda la travesía de la piedra filosofal y el triunfo de Gryffindor en la copa de las casas.

Las imágenes se su segundo año la agolparon, pero las suprimió, en realidad no recordaba mucho, había estado petrificada por demasiado tiempo, en tercero el recuerdo de Buckbeak y la liberación de Sirius era lo que más recordaba, y claro, la transformación que había sufrido el pobre de Lupin y como casi los mata, Snape defendiéndolos, Harry haciendo el Patronus, salvando a Sirius de los dementores… un año movido, como el resto.

Viktor Krum, era lo primero en que pensaba cuando intentaba recordar su cuarto año, la copa mundial de Quidditch, la primera vez que vieron la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, los mortifagos, el torneo de los tres magos, el nombre de Harry en el cáliz, el dragón, ella nadando inconsciente en la lago, Viktor llevándola al baile, sus tardes de lectura mientras el búlgaro la miraba, los besos furtivos con el moreno, la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione agito su cabeza, ese año fue extremadamente extraño para ella, y realmente no le gustaba mucho recordarlo, aunque le alegraba haber conocido a Krum, era un buen amigo, miro al frente y observo cómo dos niñas practicaban hechizos de defensa, seguramente para sus Timos, e inmediatamente los tiempos del Ejercito de Dumbledore vinieron a su mente, las clases, Umbridge, los gemelos y sus bromas, el departamento de misterios… Sirius cayendo en velo, Neville, luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry y ella casi muertos, la orden del fénix.

La castaña bufo, estaba agotada de recordar cosas malas, y conocía su historia, los años que siguieron a su quinto año, fueron dolorosos, todas las desgracias comenzaron, las pedidas, las muertes, la travesía para derrotar a Voldemort, la pérdida de sus padres, el año que paso escondiéndose, la tortura en Malfoy Manor, la muerte de Dobby, fred, Remus, Tonks, la batalla… muerte.

Pestañeando rápidamente, y dando grandes suspiros miro el azul del cielo, evitando así derramar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir al recordar todo lo que habían pasado, intento pensar en algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, y como una suave brisa fría, el recuerdo de un rostro blanco, un pelo rubio platinado, unos labios finos y unos ojos grises emergieron en su mente, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

Recordó con cariño, cada tarde que ella y Draco habían disfrutado juntos, recordó su primer encuentro luego de la guerra y los juicios, en el tren, recordó también la primera vez que trabajaron juntos, en la biblioteca, haciendo aquella redacción para Fleen, como el idiota de Benjamín Pheps los había molestado y como había encontrado ella la rubio en lago, esa tarde, que pasaron juntos hablando de tonterías, como los fines de semana siguiente siguieron haciéndolo, todo lo que él le confió y como ella se abrió totalmente, tal como si lo conociera de toda la vida, recordó con fascinación la primera vez que Draco hizo un Patronus, como la imponente cobra había recorrido altiva el aula, pero sobre todo, vino a su mente su primer beso, en ese mismo salón.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos intentado disfrutar de nuevo, todas las sensaciones que ese primer contacto habían producido ella, inmediatamente la fiesta de los Parkinson, la cena, el baile, el vestido rojo, su túnica negra, la señora Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, su enfermedad, sus besos en el quiosco, el cine, el auto y el regreso al castillo, pasaron como una película, haciéndola sonreír aun mas, se tumbo en la banca mientras más imágenes del rubio venían a su mente, haciéndola suspirar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Sus pelo castaño caía en el costado de la banca, mientras ella jugaba con el borde de su corbata roja y dorada y recordaba paso a paso la noche que había compartido con el Slytherin, como lo había visto dormir, su rostro relajado, su respiración suave y acompasada, su pelo rubio revuelto, y sus labios entre abiertos. El beso, el diciéndole que también la quería, sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpo, y los gemidos involuntarios.

Hermione sintió como una corriente eléctrica la atravesó por su columna vertebral y un suave pero contante palpitar, ahí, en su centro, la hizo retorcerse al recordar la erección de Draco presionando en su entre sus pierna, las grandes manos del rubio en sus caderas y con un poco de vergüenza, recordando como ella había deseado arrancarle la ropa con los dientes justo en ese momento.

Involuntariamente se llevo una mano a su vientre acariciándolo lentamente, alzando el borde de su camisa y bajando un poco el borde de sus vaqueros, dejando su firme vientre desnudo, mientras ella pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre él, aun con los ojos cerrados, recordando esa mañana con Draco.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta como un par de ojos grises la miraban fijamente desde la entrada del castillo, a unos metros, con los labios entre abiertos y las pupilas un poco dilatadas.

* * *

_**POV/ Draco **_

Salió de su sala común, tenía la tarde acostado en su cama, dormitando y pensando, se había molestado un poco cuando Hermione le conto que pasaría algunas tardes ayudando al viejo Slunghorn con las pociones que debía entregarle semanalmente a Madam Pomfrey, no es que le molestaba que ayudara en eso, pero lo que le había caído como un balde de agua fría, era el hecho de que no podía verla, se había ofrecido ayudarle también, el, Draco Malfoy, ayudar a un profesor, pero amablemente su jefe de casa le había dado su negativa.

Claro que él no se había quedado sentado viendo como su… como Hermione pasaba las tardes metida en el laboratorio haciendo quien sabe que pociones, mientras el pasaba las tardes aburriéndose como una ostra tirado en su sala común, no, el no se había dado por vencido tan rápido. El miércoles había intentado convencer a la propia castaña de dejarlo participar, con la excusa de que así terminarían más rápido las pociones y tendrían tiempo para repasar para los Éxtasis y pasar un tiempo juntos.

La leona, al igual que el profesor, le había, amablemente dicho que no, que el profesor había dicho específicamente que solo ella, y como era una sabelotodo, adoradora de la reglas había sido imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. El mismo miércoles paso su tarde con Blaise y Theo, al menos ese día los había tenido con ellos, el Jueves Pansy le había hecho compañía, hablaron y la ayudo con defensa contra las artes oscuras, pasando así la tarde juntos en la sala común, pero ese día, Theo y Blaise estaban el campo de Quidditch, Pansy había partido luego del almuerzo, al parecer su padre había tenido un accidente en el ministerio y estaba en el San Mungo, así que él se quedo solo, en la sala común… aburrido.

Había terminado todos sus deberes, había investigado para sus próximas clases y estudiado para la mayoría de los éxtasis, había acomodado su baúl, sacando todo su contenido, doblando sus ropas, sacándole brillo a sus zapatos, había limpiado la jaula de eros, sintiéndose como un vulgar elfo domestico, y ya le había contestado la última nota a Hermione, como desconocido claro, llevaban hablando a diario, durante las últimas dos semanas, Hermione le había contado sobre sus padres y como se sentía, claro que él le había mentido, diciendo que se había enterado por que su padre trabaja en el Winzengamot.

Él le había contado sobre la chica que había conocido, irónicamente, le hablaba de ella misma, había encontrado muy satisfactorio poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos por ella, con ella misma, era algo como decírselo, pero al mismo tiempo sin tener que buscar las palabras y el valor para contárselo de frente.

Hermione había hablado un poco sobre su relación, sin mencionar su nombre, ni entrar en demasiados detalles, pero el notaba la manera en que escribía, lo hacía con pasión, y usualmente nombraba algo que él le había dicho, o citaba algunas de las cosas que él le había comentado, Draco se había dado cuenta de que Hermione lo incluía en casi todas sus cartas, sin siquiera notarlo.

Le había contado su preocupación por las reacciones de sus amigos, al enterarse de su relación, ya antes le explico que el chico con quien salía, no se llevaba bien con sus amigos, que habían tenido problemas durante años, y ahora tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, aunque no está dispuesta a renunciar a ninguna de las dos partes . El extrañamente se había sentido muy orgulloso de su tenacidad y su fuerza.

Esa misma tarde le había dicho que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con él, pero que ahora estaba ocupada con algunas cosas que debía hacer, y esperaba poder estar con él durante el fin de semana, le contaba como lo había notado raro, y un poco molesto, y estaba preocupada por que el, estuviese cansado de ella. Draco había bufado al leerlo, no entendía por qué Hermione decía esas cosas, el jamás se cansaría de ella, no podría hacerlo, pero ahora estaba molesto, si tanto lo extrañaba y quería pasar tiempo con él, no debía haberlo dejado durante las tardes, por jugar con su jueguito de química y hacer pociones para la enfermera.

Camino con lentitud por las mazmorras, cuando cruzo las puertas que resguardaban el aula de pociones, donde seguramente estaba Hermione, enfrascada en un caldero con poción crecehuesos, se sintió tentado en tocar, interrumpirla, pero conociendo a la leona, seguramente no apreciaría ese acto, quizás hasta se molestaría, además ella había decidió quedarse ahí, el no Tania por que buscarla, si ella lo estañaba pues que fuese ella quien lo buscara, así que alzando el rostro orgulloso, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada petulante y caminando con ese aire elegante y vanidoso que era natural en el, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, atravesó el camino hacia los terrenos, con suerte podría disfrutar del sol, y cruzarse con algún niño malcriado para molestar.

Cruzo las enormes puertas del colegio y miro alrededor, buscando algo interesante que hacer, sus ojos barrieron el lugar, hasta una silueta castaña sentada en una de las bancas a su derecha, llevaba su camisa blanca, la del uniforme, arremangada hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, sin chaleco ni túnica, pero si mantenía la corbata de gryffindor, su pelo caía desordenadamente en su espalda, hasta su cintura, en su risos castaños, la vio mirar el cielo mientras respiraba, intentando calmarse.

Al principio no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, se suponía que Hermione estaba trabajando justo ahora, por eso el llevaba toda la maldita tarde del viernes aburrido dentro de su sala común, no entendía que hacia ella ahí y la idea de que había preferido salir a sentarse sola en una banca, en vez de pasar la tarde con el hizo que una pequeña ira hiciera mella en el.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a decirle algo poco amable cuando la vio tumbarse en la banca, vio como sus largas y esbeltas piernas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros oscuros subieron, dejando sus rodillas dobladas, se quedo mirándola, estudiando sus gestos, ahora que se había tumbado podía ver el perfil de su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y reía suavemente, mientras su pelo caía en el borde de la banca, casi rosando el suelo.

Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, al escucharla reír había quedado plantando, sus pies se había pegado al suelo y la ira había desaparecido, dejando un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho y esa sensación del aire denso, de la cual ya estaba habituado, siempre le sucedía cuando Hermione estaba cerca.

Miraba fijamente cada movimiento que hacía, como sus dedos jugueteaban con el borde de su corbata y estaba ensimismado, veía su sonrisa ensancharse y de repente, las mejillas de Hermione ardieron en un rojo fuego, haciendo que su curiosidad se disparara, vio como los labios de Hermione se separaban y su respiración empezaba a ser más rápida, pero no fue hasta que la mano de la castaña recorrió su rostro hasta su vientre, dejándolo a la vista al alzar su camisa y bajar algunos centímetros el borde de sus vaqueros, que Draco no pudo contenerse, necesitaba saber en que estaba pensando Hermione y sabia lo que tenía que hacer para poder saberlo.

Saco su varita del bolsillo sus pantalones y la apunto, mirándola fijamente, jamás pensó que agradecería algo que viniera de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero justo ahora, daba gracias por que había recibido lecciones intensas de Legermancia y Oclumancia.

Con un leve movimiento y sin romper el contacto visual con Hermione, se sumergió silenciosamente, tal como su tía Bella le había enseñado, y el a punta de crucios había aprendido, en la mente de la castaña, encontrándose con los recuerdos que justo ahora Hermione estaba reviviendo, las imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos, se presentaban ante Draco, tal como Hermione las había vivido, veía como ella lo miraba dormir, y podía percibir todo lo que ella había pensado durante cada momento.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al ver los besos y las caricias que habían compartido, como sus propias manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de la castaña, acariciándola, y como ella temblaba en sus brazos. Draco miro sus pantalones y vio como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por los recuerdos de Hermione, pero lo que hizo que la excitación de su cuerpo llegara al límite fue como Hermione deseaba que el la hiciera suya esa misma mañana, ella quería lo mismo que él, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Salió de su mente jadeando, con una palpitante y dolorosa erección presionando dentro de sus pantalones, una capa de un fino sudor caía por su espalda, y sus ojos aun seguían pegados a la castaña, que mantenía los suyos cerrados, mordía suavemente su labio y acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, la suave piel de su vientre.

El rubio intento que su respiración se normalizara, pero no podía lograrlo, seguía el movimiento de los dedos de Hermione en su abdomen y eso lo mantenía al límite, esa tímida caricia, hacia que su corazón saltara, y sin siquiera querer evitarlo, camino a grandes zancadas hasta la banca donde Hermione se mantenía ajena a todo lo que estaba causándole.

Draco, en un arranque, cogió de la cintura a Hermione, que apenas había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con ellos muy abiertos, y la alzo, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, y antes de que la castaña siquiera se diera cuenta, fundió sus labios en su beso apasionado, un beso rápido y muy necesitado.

Los labios de Draco recorrieron con ansias los de Hermione, apoderándose de ellos, succionando y mordiéndolos, logrando sacar suspiros de la leona, que sea había abrazado a su cuello, y pegado su cuerpo al suyo, el aprovecho el desconcierto de la leona para colar su lengua dentro de su boca, encontrando la suya y lentamente acariciándola, en un movimiento suave, erótico, haciendo que Hermione ahogara un gemido dentro de su boca. Fue cuando el aire hizo falta en pulmones del rubio que separo su rostro del de Hermione, que lo miraba fijamente, con las mejillas ardiendo y los las pupilas dilatadas.

El rubio miro fijamente a Hermione y las palabras que jamás pensó en decir, salieron de su boca antes de que él fuera consiente.

- Te necesito Hermione – murmuro sin apartar el gris del chocolate que se abrió al escucharlo.

- Yo ta-tambi-bien te necesito – murmuro la castaña intentando reprimir la corriente que la recorrió al escuchar a Draco.

Draco sonrió mirándola fijamente, mientras que su mano recorría la espalda de Hermione, cruzando su hombro, su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, que acaricio casi con devoción, justo antes de atraerla a el de nuevo, fundiéndose en otro beso.

* * *

_**Mazmorras, Sala común de Slytherin**_

- Ven – susurro el rubio, apartándose de la leona pero entrelazando su mano con la de ella –

- ¿A Dónde? – Hermione miraba alrededor confundida, intentando salir del estupor que el beso había dejado en ella.

- Vamos – murmuro sin responder, jalando el brazo de la castaña, arrastrándola con él, devuelta al castillo.

Hermione obligo a sus entumecidas piernas a moverse, siguió de cerca la caminata apresurada del rubio, el cual no volteaba a verla, no decía nada, pero mantenía su mano fuertemente agarrada entre la suya. Cruzaron las enormes puertas, y el rubio se detuvo en el hall, mirando alrededor que seguía tan solitario como cuando ambos pasaron hacia algunos minutos. La leona miraba el rostro de Draco, que ahora parecía estudiar sus posibilidades, observo como asentía, según lo que parecía, afirmando la idea que había cruzado por su mente y jalaba de nuevo su brazo, conduciéndola de vuelta a las escaleras de caracol, claramente hacia las mazmorras.

Draco camino de prisa, cruzando los pasillos y las escasas puertas que tenían las mazmorras, Hermione por su parte, considero el hecho de que quizás el querría ir al laboratorio, y le aterro la idea, ella no había recogido nada, los pergaminos y la investigación seguía ahí, si el entraba se daría cuenta que las pociones para la enfermería era solo una excusa, no podían ir ahí.

Suspiro aliviada cuando dejaron atrás la puerta del aula de pociones, ni siquiera se percato el camino a donde iban, la sensación de seguridad al saber que él no vería sus pergaminos la invadieron, así que solo se dejo llevar.

Draco se detuvo en la pared de piedra lisa y elegante, donde dos serpientes se entrelazaban, formando una especie de lazo en ella, murmuro la contraseña y en un movimiento ambas serpientes de deslizaron, dejando la entrada de su sala común abierta ante sus ojos, giro su cuerpo para mirar a Hermione, que mantenía sus ojos abiertos, con lo que parecía pánico en ellos, mirando fijamente el marco que había aparecido ante ellos.

- Espera un momento aquí – Draco soltó la mano de Hermione, necesitaba estar seguro que nadie estaba dentro, así podrían entrar tranquilamente –

- ¡No! – chillo ella mirando a Draco como si le hubiese pedido que saltara de la torre de astronomía –

- Solo será un minuto Hermione – aseguro sonriéndole

- Y si alguien viene – la castaña jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras miraba desconfiada la puerta –

- Le dirás que estas esperándome – Draco dio un paso hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos depositando un suave beso en sus labios – No tardare

El rubio desapareció en la puerta, entrando silenciosamente a su sala, girando el rostro de lado a lado, asegurándose que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba escondido o dormitando por ahí, subió de prisa hasta su habitación, las camas de Blaise y Theo, como lo esperaba, estaban desordenadas y vacías, bufo, el jamás se había preocupado por algo así, pero no podía dejar que Hermione viera esto, se sentiría incomoda.

Con un movimiento de varita, las camas de sus dos compañeros se hicieron a la perfección, y sin ningún cuidado lanzo todas sus cosas a los baúles, cerrándolos, guardo la jaula de eros y arreglo su cama, agradeció haber limpiado un poco durante su aburrida tarde, la habitación no estaba tan mal, hizo un simple hechizo de limpieza, y guardo los bollos de vaina que Theo insistía en dejar sobre las mesas de las tres serpientes a diario.

Cruzo de nuevo los dormitorios, asegurándose que no había nadie, o por lo menos nadie que podría descubrirlos, salió hasta la sala y de nuevo por la puerta donde Hermione jugaba con su corbata, sin mirar la puerta de la sala, observando atentamente el pasillo que conducía hasta ella.

Draco se acerco sigilosamente, hasta abrazarse a la cintura de la castaña, Que dio un pequeño bote, asustada, pero se relajo al instante. Hermione sintió los fuertes brazos de Draco entre su cintura, y el olor a su colonia masculina, mezclado con su aliento mentolado la invadió, relajándola.

- Podemos entrar - susurro en el oído de la leona, enviando suaves ondas eléctricas a su columna vertebrar –

- Draco alguien puede vernos – dijo ella, recostándose en el pecho del Slytherin que olisqueaba su cuello – Podrías tener problemas con tus compañeros.

- Me importa una mierda lo que ellos digan – murmuro sin despegar sus labios del cuello de Hermione –

- Esto no esta bien – susurro ella cerrando los ojos –

- Ven – Draco tomo de nuevo la mano de Hermione, entrando por el marco de su sala común.

La mandíbula de Hermione de desencajo al observar la sala verde y plata, era de conocimiento público los gusto selectivos y elegantes de todos los Slytherin, pero esa sala era un completo abuso, le recordaba la sala de estar de Malfoy Manor, cuero negro en los sillones y papel de seda verde, con pequeñas líneas plata en las paredes, una hermosa chimenea blancuzca, retratos, de los que suponía eran magos sangre puras muy antiguos, y una enorme pizarra negra, con marco de plata donde los anuncios descansaban ordenadamente.

La mano del rubio la obligo a continuar su camino, por unas escaleras que conducían, suponía Hermione a los dormitorios, entraron en la tercera puerta que citaba séptimo curso, Hermione miro las camas y las encontró iguales a la suya, solo que en la habitación solo habían tres camas, cuando en Gryffindor los hombres dormían por grupos de cinco algunas fotos y los baúles, Theo y Blaise compartían la habitación con Draco, Hermione miraba entretenida todo a su alrededor, no fue hasta que Draco corrió las cortinas de la ultima cama, que todo encajo, ella no había considerado el por qué estaban ahí, la verdad no había pensado en eso, y el ver la sala común de otra casa por primera vez había logrado que ese tema pasara a segundo plano.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se paralizo, al ver a Draco quitarse sus zapatos y dejarlos a un lado de la cama, sin mirarla, ella estaba ahí, en un cuarto con Draco Malfoy, en su sala común, en la sala común nada más y nada menos que de Slytherin, su respiración empezó a volveré errada y sus manos sudaron, entendió lo que pasaría si ella no decidía irse, su lado consiente le pedía a gritos que corriera fuera de la habitación donde el terriblemente sexy rubio desnudaba sus pies poco a poco, con parsimonia, pero su lado salvaje, la leona que vivía encerrada en ella, rugía por saltarle encima el esplendido espécimen de hombre que tenia al frente de ella.

Draco estaba evitando reír, había observado como el semblante de Hermione había cambiado repentinamente al verlo despojarse de sus zapatos, sentía como su respiración se había acelerado y el miedo la había consumido, por eso no se había acercado a ella, aun cuando sus labios pedían ser besados y sus manos deseaban recorrer su menudo cuerpo, quería que decidiera por sí sola, no pensaba presionarla, si ella quería quedarse con él en su habitación, seria por su propia disposición, no porque él la convenciera con sus encantos, cosa que había hecho muchísimas veces antes, con su cara bonita y unas cuantas palabras había llevado a la cama a cientos de chicas, pero él quería, no, el necesitaba que fuese Hermione quien quisiera estar con él, por decisión propia, porque lo deseara.

La leona respiro profundamente intentado así calmar sus nervios, observaba de tanto en tanto a Draco, sentado en su cama, jugando distraídamente con su varita, sin mirarla demasiado, Hermione estaba en el dilema más complicado que había tenido en sus dieciocho años, quería estar ahí, necesitaba estar ahí con él, ya había deseado y soñado con esto muchas veces, y estaba segura que de huir por la puerta, se arrepentirá, pero tenía miedo, ella no sabía nada sobre relaciones, jamás había estado en una situación si quiera parecida, se sentía pequeña, débil y sobre todo indefensa, aunque tenía claro que Draco no la lastimaría, ni haría algo que ella no quisiera, estaba frustrada, quería hacerlo, pero estaba aterrada. La castaña respiro hondo y tomo la decisión, ella era una gryffindor, ella era valiente, había peleado en una Guerra, luchado con mortifagos y había visto pero sobre todo vivido cosas terribles, podría hacer esto, estaba segura.

Con toda la decisión que fue capaz de juntar, camino hasta un lado de Draco, sentándose lentamente a su lado, sin mirarlo, manteniendo su vista fija en la ventada al frente, respirando hondo, intentando calmar su corazón, y detener el temblor de sus piernas. Se atrevió a mirar a un lado, el rostro de Draco se mantenía relajado, mirando al igual que ella, la ventana, observo sus manos, que descansaban sus rodillas y sus pies desnudos, necesitaba hablar, antes de cualquier cosa, necesitaba decirle como se sentía, saber que él estaba con ella, y que todo iría bien.

- Yo, yo tengo– musito con un hilo de voz – tengo miedo

Draco no se inmuto, lo sabía, no había que ser especialmente perceptivo para saber que Hermione estaba aterrada, sentía el temblor de sus piernas, veía como jugaba con sus dedos y pestañeaba más de lo humanamente necesario, aparte claro, que la voz se le había quebrado al hablar.

El rubio respiro, intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y pensando en eso se dio cuenta que el también tenía miedo, sentía como las manos le sudaban al igual que la espalda, estaba ansioso, y no lo entendía, había estado con otras antes, lo había hecho muchas veces, quizás se trataba de ser la primera vez de Hermione, pero también era absurdo, el había estado con muchas vírgenes antes, y jamás le había ocurrido nada parecido, decidió que debía ser sincero, ella lo había aceptado quizás si él hacía lo mismo ella se sentiría un poco mejor.

- Lo sé – murmuro Draco girando el rostro, clavando sus orbes grises en los suyos chocolates – Yo también tengo miedo – acepto sonriendo tímidamente.

- Pero tu... - Hermione frunció el ceño, el había estado con muchas antes, era famoso por eso, así que era absurdo que ahora tuviera miedo.

- Si, se lo que piensas – el rubio asintió y tomo una mano de Hermione, dándole un leve apretón – Pero contigo es diferente.

- ¿Por qué lo seria? – el corazón de la leona latió desbocadamente al escuchar esas palabras, Draco parecía sincero, y eso la descolocaba y la volvía loca a partes iguales.

- No lo sé – murmuro frunciendo el ceño, confundido – contigo, contigo Hermione todo es diferente, todo el nuevo, es raro, todo desde… siempre

La castaña suspiro por sus palabras, no pensó que él podría sentir eso, y que se lo dijera de esa forma, claramente afectado la enternecía, porque ella pasaba exactamente lo mismo, no entendía que pasaba entre ellos, pero era distinto a todo lo que hubiese vivido con Viktor, o con Ron, lo entendía perfectamente, y una sonrisa deslumbrante cruzo su rostro al darse cuenta que el sentía lo mismo por ella. Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, la leona se acerco al rostro de Draco, aun sonriendo y tomándolo delicadamente de la barbilla hablo.

- Te quiero Draco – el rubio dejo escapar el aire violentamente al escuchar la suave voz de Hermione, que lo miraba fijamente

- Yo Te quiero también Hermione - Draco estiro su mano hasta la nuca de Hermione, atrayéndola a él, fundiendo sus labios en un suave y delicado beso, plasmando en el todos sus sentimientos.

La castaña beso con lentitud los labios del rubio, saboreándolos, tal como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo hacía, disfrutando la lentitud, y el contacto, Draco acariciaba cariñosamente su nuca, jugando con sus risos, atrayéndola más a su rostro. El corazón de Hermione latía tan velozmente que podía sentir a la perfección como zumbaba en sus oídos, por un segundo considero la idea de que Draco, estando a un palmo de ella, podría oír sus latidos, ella estaba segura de que así seria.

El rubio ladeo su rostro y juguetonamente surco su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, enviando calosfríos a cada poro de la piel de la leona, que contesto su invitación para profundizar el beso, entreabriendo los labios, permitiéndole al rubio sumergirse en su boca, encontrar su tímida lengua e iniciar un baile apasionado y sensual.

Las manos de Draco abandonaron la nuca y el rostro de la leona, donde la había mantenido suavemente cogida, hasta posicionarse sobre su estrecha y ya conocida por él, cintura, las manos de ella recorrieron en una caricia espontanea la nuca, los hombros hasta los bien formados pectorales, donde descansaron, pudiendo percibir perfectamente la respiración acelerada del brujo.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más violento, ambos hechiceros empezaron a transformarse, ahora eran respiración, sudor y piel. En un movimiento sumamente ágil, Draco alzo a la leona hasta dejarla a horcadas sobre él, Hermione tan solo dio un gritito y luego lo miro, desde su nueva ubicación, Draco se encontraba cómodamente recostado en el espaldar de su cama, medio incorporado, lo que acercaba su torso a ella, el rubio recorrió con una mano el costado de la leona, desde el inicio de sus caderas hasta el borde de su pecho, sin rosar nada mas allá que la parte inferior de la copa de su sujetador, pero logrando con ese pequeño toque que Hermione jadeara suavemente, sin apartar sus chocolates ojos de los suyos, Draco sonrió seductoramente y la atrajo de nuevo a sus labios.

Hermione jugó con el cuello de Draco mientras sus labios surcaban sus labios, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, besándolos con pasión, sintió como una marea de calor, las manos del rubio colándose bajo su camisa, piel contra piel, las palmas de él estaban frías al contraste con su piel, que ahora mismo ardía con anticipación.

Draco recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos los suaves costados de la leona, deleitándose por lo maravilloso que se sentía hacerlo, impresionado al mismo tiempo por lo que estaba haciendo, si Hermione fuese cualquier otra chica, hacía mucho tiempo que hubiese arrancado su ropa, y la hubiese follado sin importarle, pero con ella no podía, y no quería que las cosas se dieran así, quería probar cada palmo de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel dorada que pudiera, necesitaba conocer ese cuerpo, a la perfección.

Con un movimiento preciso, desato el nudo de la corbata de la castaña, jalando a un lado, dejando el cuello liso y suave desnudo, se incorporo un poco mas, subiendo sus rodillas, permitiéndole a Hermione apoyarse cómodamente en ellas mientras él, con manos inusualmente temblorosas desataba los primeros botones de su impoluta camisa, desnudando un mas el cuello de la bruja que seguía atentamente cada movimiento.

Draco alzo su rostro para mirar a Hermione, respiraba agitadamente, antes de lentamente, asegurándose que la leona no se resistirá al contacto, colaba sus labios entre el hueco del cuello de la castaña, besando suavemente la delicada piel, colando sus manos por sus costados, manteniéndola cerca de el.

Hermione jadeo al sentir los tibios labios de Draco recorriendo lentamente su cuello, la caricia la hacía estremecer, el aire frio salió de aquella boca que tanto amaba, enfriando deliciosamente el rastro húmedo que los besos del rubio dejaban en su piel. Inconscientemente la leona llevo sus brazos a la nuca de Draco, presionándolo más hacia ella, ladeando su cuello para darle más alcance, el rubio recorrió todo su cuello, hasta su mandíbula que delineo, para el deleite de Hermione, con toda su lengua, hasta su mentón, el cual mordió suavemente, antes de pasar al otro lado de su cuello.

El rubio jugó con la delicada piel del cuello de Hermione, la cato hasta el cansancio, hasta que su cuerpo exigió un poco mas de aquella leona, presionando sus dedos en la estrecha cintura, Draco tomo el lóbulo de su oreja, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, haciendo que un quedado y para el Slytherin, muy sexy gemido se escapara de una excitada Hermione.

Los dedos de Hermione viajaron hasta el cuello de Draco, y armándose de un valor que necesitaría si no quería salir corriendo de esa habitación, arrepintiéndose más tarde, desato los botones, uno a uno, dejando al descubierto el bien formado pecho y abdomen del rubio, que ni siquiera se inmuto, continuaba su tarea en el cuello y ahora las clavículas de la castaña. Cuando el último botón de la camisa se encontró desatado, las manos de Hermione subieron hasta los atléticos y anchos hombros, tirando de la camisa hacia atrás, obligando a Draco a detenerse, sacándose de un tirón la camisa de sus brazos.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron por todo el torso del rubio, mirando su pecho y abdomen definidos y el suave bello que viajaba desde su esternón hasta su camino feliz, perdiéndose por el borde de sus vaqueros, sin poder evitarlo su mano recorrió el mismo camino trazado por el bello rubio platinado, acariciando el pecho de Draco, que seguía ensimismado la caricia de Hermione.

- ¿Admirando la vista? – murmuro con voz ronca e increíblemente sexy el rubio, logrando ruborizar mas a Hermione que alzo sus ojos, sin retirar la mano del abdomen de Draco.

- No me molestes – susurro tímido, sonriéndole.

- ¿Puedo… puedo hacerlo yo también? – las manos de Draco volvieron a la cintura de Hermione, acariciándola sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

- ¿Qué? – susurro confundida.

- ¿Puedo? – repitió llevando una de sus manos hasta el botón de la camisa de la castaña, ese que mantenía aun sus pechos cubiertos, los cuales el no se había atrevido a soltar, por miedo a asustarla.

El aire escapo violentamente de los labios de Hermione, nadie había llegado tan lejos con ella, esta sería la primera vez que se dejara ver en sujetador, y llegaba a ser algo intimidante, pero decididamente asintió, por miedo a que su voz se quebrara y delatara lo muy nerviosa que eso la ponía.

Draco sonrió, intentando calmarla mientras que su otra mano también abandonaba sus costados, uniéndose a su compañera, desatando con clara habilidad los botones sobrantes del uniforme de la leona. Al igual que ella, Draco alzo sus manos hasta colocarlos en los delgados hombros de Hermione y empujo lentamente la camisa, hasta que cayó por sus brazos, dejando a la castaña con un delicado sujetador azul pálido de encaje, que hizo que Draco, como si se tratara de un vulgar animal, comenzara a salivar, trazo con sus ojos las suaves curvas de los pechos de Hermione, que subían y bajan al compas de su respiración, y se mantenían resguardados por la tela, contrastando hermosamente.

El rubio guio su rostro hasta la sima de los pechos de Hermione, besando tímidamente la piel que el sujetador dejaba a la vista, mientras su manos acariciaban sus costados, suspiros iban y venían de ambos labios, Draco alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, que seguía sus caricias.

La castaña sonrió, como si fuese una niña que habían cachado en una inminente travesura, el rubio alzo su rostro sonriendo también y beso los rojos he inflamados labios de Hermione, que estiro sus brazos acariciando su torso.

- Quiero hacer algo – murmuro ella aun en los labios de Draco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, casi como si temiera a la reacción que podría tener el rubio.

- Lo que quieras – susurro el rubio, acariciando la columna de la castaña, paseándose lentamente por el borde del sujetador, pero sin soltarlo.

- Bien, quédate quieto entonces – la castaña separo su rostro del de un confundido Draco, que permaneció tan quieto como le fue posible, teniendo a una excitada y medio desnuda Hermione sentada a horcadas sobre él.

La castaña hundo tímidamente su rostro en el cuello de Draco, imitando tal cual lo que el había hecho con ella, trazando suaves besos en su cuello, atreviéndose a jugar con su lengua en la piel nívea del rubio. Sentía la pesada respiración de Draco mientras ella continuaba sus caricias, cogiendo confianza, beso su mandíbula hasta su oído, donde planto un suave beso, que mando una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Draco, haciendo presionar aun mas sus dedos en la cintura de Hermione, asegurando dejar una marca en ella. Hermione sonrió y cogió con sus labios el lóbulo de Draco, haciéndolo gruñir, siguió su camino de vuelta, hasta sus clavículas, mordiéndolas juguetonamente, haciendo círculos en ella.

El rubio podía sentir la respiración de Hermione, sobre su pecho, y sus labios que bajaban peligrosamente por uno de sus pectorales, no fue hasta que Hermione mordió el costado de estos que las manos de Draco viajaron hasta las caderas de ella, presionando su entrepierna directamente a su centro, sacando un gemido de ambas gargantas.

Abrazando el torno de Hermione, los dedos de Draco soltaron el broche del sujetador, y mirando de vuelta los ojos de Hermione, los retiro, dejando libres los pechos de la castaña. El rubio los recorrió encantado, eran los pechos más perfectos que el había visto en toda su vida, redondos, dorados y muy firmes, coronados por unos hermosos pezones rosas oscuros, erguidos exquisitamente.

Sin siquiera pensando sus labios bajaron hasta ellos, besando el espacio entre ambos, trazándolos con su lengua, su mano derecha acuno uno de sus pechos, mientras que sus labios atendían con mimo el otro, haciendo que una estupefacta Hermione tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos tiraran de su pelo, gimiendo agudamente, presionándose de nuevo contra su dura entrepierna.

Draco acostó a Hermione a espaldas, tumbándose sobre ella, manteniendo la caricia en sus pechos, succionando y mordiendo sus pezones que se erguían cada vez mas firmemente entre sus dedos y su boca.

Los besos de Draco abandonaron los pechos de Hermione, bajando delicadamente por su plano vientre, besándolo, jugando con su lengua en el ombligo de Hermione, haciendo la retorcer, emergiéndola en el más profundo placer, sacándole gemidos y palabras sin sentido.

Sus manos bajaron hasta los vaqueros de Hermione y delicadamente deshizo el botón de ellos, alzando el rostro para verla, para detenerse si era necesario, pero Hermione no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza ladéala, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, respirando profundamente, Draco bajo con cuidado la cremallera, rosando sus dedos con la piel de Hermione, y lentamente bajo los pantalones, asombrado por que Hermione lo ayudara alzando las caderas, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo. Poniéndose de pie, despojo las zapatillas y las medias de Hermione, descalzándola y tirando así de las botas de sus pantalones, dejándola tumbada en su cama, tan solo con unas pequeñas braguitas, azules pálidas, con un bordillo de encaje muy femenino, a juego con el sujetados que descansaba en algún remoto lugar de su habitación.

Se mantuvo de pie, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, era perfecto, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas, sus pechos redondos, sus piernas largas y torneadas, la piel dorada que parecía brillar con la luz, y sus ojos chocolates, que ahora le regresaban la mirada, tímidamente sonriéndole, mientras sus largos risos se esparcían por su almohada, prometiendo dejar el su dulce olor en ella.

- ¿Admirando la vista? – mofo Hermione en un susurro.

- Absolutamente – murmuro el mirándola fijamente, sonriéndole sin una pizca de vergüenza.

El rubio se tumbo a un lado de Hermione, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, recorriendo con su mano todo su abdomen, besando delicadamente sus labios, surcando sus pechos y su abdomen, hasta la mano de Hermione sobre el botón de sus pantalones lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, alternando su mirada de los ojos grises al botón que ahora estaba entre sus dedos.

- Cla-claro – respondió el tumbándose sobre su espalda, observando a Hermione que lentamente y sin ser consciente de lo sensual que se veía, se arrodillo a su lado, sobre su cama, quitando con parsimonia el botón del pantalón.

Las manos de la castaña bajaron lentamente cierre del pantalón, rosando la henchida erección del rubio, que ya palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de sus bóxers, pugnando por salir, Hermione, sintió la dureza bajo sus dedos, y con sus mejillas ardiendo alzo el rostro hasta encontrarse con el ojigris, que mantenía su mandíbula apretadas, y miraba atentamente a Hermione.

Con un movimiento rápido, Hermione despojo al rubio de sus pantalones, dejándole solo con sus boxes grises, que mantenían apresada su intimidad, Hermione miro el cuerpo del rubio y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos viajaron hasta el miembro de Draco, que mantenía un abultado monte dentro de su ropa interior, dejando una pequeña mancha húmeda, donde suponía ella estaba el borde, la lengua de Hermione, viajo sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos, en un gesto totalmente natural, pero que hizo gruñir al rubio que la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y las manos temblando de ansias.

- No me hagas esto – murmuro con los dientes apretados el rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Hermione paseo sus ojos de nuevo sobre la erección del rubio antes de mirarlo a él.

- Mirarme de esa forma, ahí desnuda ante mí y esperar que no quiera saltarte encima justo ahora – Hermione jadeo antes las palabras del rubio, ruborizándose y sintiendo dolorosa y exquisitamente como los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron.

- Yo, lo… lo lamento – pero no era cierto, no lo lamentaba, no entendía el por qué, pero que Draco sintiera eso al verla la hacía sentir poderosa, sexy y atractiva.

- No lo hagas – aseguro mirándola como si se tratase de la mujer más bella del mundo – esto tiene que ser lo más enormemente erótico que he visto en mi vida Hermione – la mano del rubio viajo hasta el muslo de Hermione que se mantenía arrodillada a su lado – Estas desnuda, ruborizada y mirándome como si fuera un delicioso pedazo de carne… esto es excitante, pero me hace querer arrancarte la ropa con los dientes – los ojos de Draco viajaron hasta la última prenda que lo separaba de la desnudes absoluta de Hermione – bueno lo que te queda, y no quiero asustarte, pero si me miras así… no creo que pueda contenerme por más tiempo.

- No lo hagas – murmuro casi sin voz, respirando pesadamente, mirando los ojos de Draco que se abierto sorprendidos – no te contengas – culmino firmemente y para asegurar su decisión, coloco su mano sobre la erección del rubio, apretándola lentamente, tímida ante la posible reacción de Draco.

Draco jadeo, colocando su mano sobre la de Hermione, haciéndola apretarlo con las fuerza, cerrando sus ojos ante el sentimiento de la menuda mano de la leona sobre su miembro que le pedía a gritos ser liberado de su prisión de tela. Con un movimiento brusco, Draco regreso a Hermione a la cama, siendo él quien se arrodillara ahora ante la atenta mirada de la bruja, paseo sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, hasta el borde de sus bragas, estirando sus dedos bajo el elástico, bajo lentamente la tela, maravillándose por el suave bello que enmarcaba el monte de la castaña, cuando sus tobillos abandonaron la ropa, Draco a apretó en un puño, sintiendo la humedad en ella, maravillándose por ello.

Hermione siguió el recorrido hasta que Draco se tumbo a su lado, acariciándola, juntos sus labios con los suyos, y Hermione se dejo llevar, hasta que la mano del rubio rozo su bello, inmediatamente se tenso, nerviosa por lo que era inminente, Draco despego sus labios de los suyos, mirándola fijamente, y sin saber el por qué o el cómo, relajo su cuerpo, permitiendo a los dedos de Draco colarse a su centro, por sus húmedos pliegues.

Draco recorrió tentativamente a Hermione, deleitándose por la humedad, sabiendo que él era el culpable de eso, era el primero que hacía que Hermione se sintiera de esa forma y eso era un placer para él, jugó con sus manos por su entre pierna, sacando gemidos ahogados de la castaña que había hundido su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, la sentía retorcerse bajo el y no podía aguantar más.

Con un movimiento, saco sus bóxers, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, Hermione alzo su rostro al sentir el movimiento, y se encontró con los ojos de Draco, miradora también, bajo de su rostro hasta su entrepierna, que ahora estaba a la vista, jadeo al verla, ella había escuchado algunas cosas sobre ella, y los rumores sobre lo bien dotado que estaba el príncipe de las serpientes no eran solo eso, no eran simples rumores, ella no había visto alguno antes, pero estaba segura que Draco era más grande que el promedio.

El rubio volteo hasta su mesita de noche, y cogió su varita apuntando la puerta, con un movimiento la cerro y volviendo así su atención a una, de nuevo, muy nerviosa leona que lo miraba confundida por su reciente actitud.

- No se tu, pero no quiero alguna sorpresa, Theo y Blaise no suelen tocar la puerta antes de entrar – explico sonriéndole seductoramente – además, tampoco creo que quieras que alguien no escuche, todos sabrían que eres tu quien está aquí.

- ¿Insonorizaste la habitación? – pregunto sorprendida, no había considerado algo así.

- Si, y la cerré, así que no puedes escapar de mi Hermione – bromeo intentando relajar a Hermione, lo que venía sería más fácil si ella se relajaba.

La castaña asintió sonriendo tímidamente y el volvió a besar sus labios, acariciándola suavemente, intentando hacerla saber que él estaba ahí con ella, que no la lastimaría. Espero algunos minutos hasta que Hermione se vio más relajada, y con lentitud se corrió hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de la castaña, separo sus labios de los suyos, mirándolo mientras sentía como al punta de su miembro rosaba deliciosamente en su centro, tentándolo a hacerla suya.

- ¿Segura que quieres esto? – pregunto él, mirándola fijamente, vio con Hermione pestañeaba, buscando las palabras para hablar, una parte dentro suyo estaba aterrada con que ella dijera que no quería hacerlo, no podía imaginarse parar a este punto, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría, de ella quererlo así.

- Tengo miedo del… - murmuro cerrando los ojos, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese una completa locura – tengo miedo del dolor.

- Entiendo - murmuro Draco empezando a apartarse, le daría unos momentos para que se calmara, el podía esperar un poco.

- ¡No! – dijo ella manteniéndolo en su sitio, cogiéndolo firmemente de los hombros – Quiero hacerlo Draco… deseo hacerlo, solo tengo miedo del dolor, tendrás, ehh… tendrás cuidado ¿cierto?

- Absolutamente – murmuro asintiendo, Hermione asintió de regreso, suspirando aliviada.

- Hazlo – murmuro mirándolo – Hazme tuya Draco.

El rubio cogió aire y lo boto violentamente ante las palabras de la leona, asintió, sintiéndose torpe, primerizo y temeroso. Apoyándose en sus codos, a los lados de la leona, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, movió sus caderas un poco, apoyándose en su entrada, con un movimiento entro en ella, lentamente, sintiendo como la estrechez de la castaña de amoldaba a su tamaño, conteniendo la respiración por miedo de lastimarla.

Presionando se hundió un poco más, hasta que sintió la barrera natural que la marcaba como virgen, intacta, ahí esperando por él, cerro los, a sabiendas que esto, quisiera el o no, le dolería un poco, de una limpia estocada desgarro la fina capa hundiéndose completamente en Hermione, permaneciendo quieto para no lastimarla. Alzo sus ojos, que había permanecido fijo en el lugar donde sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo, para mirar el rostro de Hermione, que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla derecha, el rubio con total delicadeza y evitando moverse demasiado, absorbió con sus labios la lagrima, besando la mejilla de Hermione, haciendo así abrir sus ojos.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupado, buscando mas muestras de dolor en el rostro de ella.

La castaña asintió sonriendo tímidamente, el dolor había sido agudo, abrazador, como si cientos de púas hubiesen sido enterradas en algún lugar recóndito de su centro, pero había pasado inmediatamente después de que Draco se hubiese detenido, respiro, dejando salir todo el aire contenido y abrazo la espalda de Draco, más a gusto.

- Comenzare a moverme Hermione – murmuro Draco en el oído de la castaña, haciéndola estremecer – necesito que me digas si te hago daño ¿Si?

- Si – dijo ella con voz quedada

El rubio tomo aire de nuevo y con lentitud se retiro, y antes de salir complemente regreso, entrando en Hermione, sacando de ella un suspiro satisfecho, lo hizo de nuevo, lentamente, evitando lastimarla, pero esforzándose en no perderse en las sensaciones que lo envolvían justo en ese momento.

En la tercera embestida Hermione arqueo su espalda, el placer que sentía no podía ser comparada con nada que ella recordara, percibía cada centímetro de Draco dentro suyo, cada respiración, podía sentir también como sus manos se humedecían por el sudor de su espalda, y como su propio sudor empezaba a mojar su cuero cabelludo, Draco salió completamente de ella, embistiéndola firmemente, aumentando el rito, Gimió, gimió alto y claro, clavando los dedos en la suave piel de la espalda de Draco.

- Joder Hermione – mascullo Draco acelerando un poco el ritmo, apoyándose en sus codos mientras besaba insistentemente los pechos desnudos de la leona- Tan- jodidamente- estrecha.

- Draa-draaco – gimió ella arqueándose aun mas, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo - ¡OH Me-Meerlin Draco!

- Siii – gruño el rubio, sin retirarse de Hermione se incorporo, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, moviéndose con mayo facilididad – ¿Te… te gus-ta leona?

- Sii – dijo ella en un chillido, apretando sus manos en la piel de su cintura – Oh dioss Draco

El rubio envistió más fuerte, el ritmo empezaba a ser desesperado el rubio estiraba sus manos para arrullar los pechos de Hermione que se retorcía deliciosamente gimiendo, mientras que apoyaba sus propias manos sobre él, haciendo que la caricia se volviera profunda y salvaje.

La vista de Hermione excitaba a Draco mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, verla ahí, sudada, gimiendo su nombre y retorciéndose del placer mientras él la hacía suya por primera vez era más de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar, sabía que de seguir, acabaría antes que ella se corriera y él quería hacerla tocar la cima con él, así que decidió apresurar un poco las cosas.

Corrió su mano hasta el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, y humedeciendo sus dedos encontró ese botón de placer, que por sus experiencias, hacían que las mujeres se retorcieran de placer, jugó con él, dando círculos a su alrededor, apenas rosándolo y Hermione gimió mas alto aun, abriendo sus ojos mirándolo fijamente.

- Eso – susurro sin aliento – de nuevo.

Draco sonrió y son ambos dedos presiono el henchido botón, haciendo que Hermione gritara su nombre y moviera su caderas en busca de mas contacto. Presiono la palma de su mano sobre el moviéndola circularmente siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas, Hermione hizo un puño con las sabanas bajo ella, ladeando el rostro mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar.

La castaña estaña desesperada, sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensionaba, su abdomen ardía y tenia calambres, dolorosos y extremadamente deliciosos calambres, sus dedos se engarrotaron, su corazón latía, pulsando en sus oídos y sus rodillas, que habían permanecido recogidas facilitándole a Draco la tarea simplemente colapsaron cayendo, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a rebelarse, y ella definitivamente se dejaría llevar.

- ¡DRAACO! – Gimio arqueándose de nuevo – Voy a … creeeo que voy a, voy a…

No articulaba palabra coherente y el rubio sabia que estaba cerca, al igual que el, embistió mas rápido entrando y saliendo de Hermione, cogió sus piernas y las monto en sus hombros, dándole un angulo mas profundo, llegando mas lejos en cada una de sus embeztidas.

- Co-corretee Her-hermione – murmuro entrecortado, con la voz imposiblemente roca y sexy – Có-correte para mi – el rubio embistió presionándose contra la entrepierna de Hermione que empezaba a palpitar y presionar a su alrededor - ¡Grita mi nombre Hermione!

Y Como si su voz fuese una ley, Hermione toco el cielo, no escuchaba, solo sentía, pudo percibir su voz y un más que entendible _"OH DRACO"_ pero su mente estaba muy lejos para escuchar como el rubio gemía su nombre al correrse justo luego de ella, apenas fue consciente de que ahora, Draco descansaba sobre su pecho, respirando presamente, mezclando sus sudores.

Fueron unos minutos después que pudo subir su mano hasta la cabeza rubia que aun luchaba por aminorar su respiración, con cariño, la castaña acaricio el cabello platinado, llenándose de la paz que sentía, la libertar pero sobre todas las cosas, la felicidad que invadía su alma.

En un movimiento lánguido, Draco salió de ella, tumbándose a su lado, mirando el techo verde de su cama dorsel, Hermione se quedo muy quieta, con su rostro ladeado hacia el, sintiéndose de repente expuesta y tímida.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuro el sin mirarla, inseguro de su respuesta.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente – dijo ella en un hilo de voz, mirándolo - ¿Tu?

- Perfectamente también – murmuro volteando a mirarla, alzando una ceja cuando Hermione volteo su rostro, evitando sus ojos mientras sus brazos intentaban cubrir sus pechos desnudos - ¿Una manta?

- Por favor – murmuro apenada.

El rubio ladeo su cuerpo hasta su mesa, donde guardaba las mantas, saco una pequeña colcha verde y plata y la tendió sobre ambos, giro hasta Hermione que lo miraba fijamente, esperando su próximo paso, y él no tenía idea de que podía hacer, siempre que había hecho esto con otras, al terminar ellas se vestían y como habían llegado salían de su habitación, el se daba un baño y bajaba a cenar o se acostaba a dormir, quizás a sus rondas de prefecto, pero nunca, jamás se quedaba con ellas.

Pensó en decirle que se vistieran, pero al verla sonrosada, acostada en su cama no pudo hacerlo, quería tenerla ahí con él un poco más, así que estiro su brazo invitándola a su lado, Hermione pareció dudar un poco pero dos segundos después se acerco a él, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del rubio, cubriéndose con la colcha.

Las tímidas manos de Hermione recorrieron la piel del rubio, hasta e triangulo de fino bello rubio que enmarcaba su pecho, enredando sus dedos en el, acariciándolos con cariño mientras sus parpados pesaban y ella se relajaba con los acompasados latidos del corazón de Draco.

El Slytherin hundió su manos entre el pelo de Hermione, jugando con sus risos, ese se había vuelto un extraño pasa tiempo, le encantaba sentir su pelo, y poder oler el dulzón que desprendía. Draco noto al poco tiempo como Hermione respiraba pausadamente y fijándose mejor, se dio cuenta que la castaña había caído dormida, ahí en su pecho, con sus dedos en su bello, sosteniéndolo, sonrió ante la imagen, y decidió que el también podía hacerlo, estiro su mano hasta coger su varita, con un movimiento la ropa de ambos se guardo dentro de su baúl, cerrándose, desbloque la puerta y cerro las cortinas de su cama impidiendo así que si alguien entrase los viera, y asegurándose que solo pudieran ser abiertas desde dentro, dejo la varita a un lado de su cama y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

_**…**_

_**….**_

_**…..**_

Abrio sus ojos, se sentía descansada pero su estomago resonaba, estaba ciertamente, famélica, se estiro un poco hasta que su brazo choco con piel al otro lado, miro y se encontró con el torso desnudo de Draco que dormía pacíficamente, con el rostro relajado y los labios entre abiertos, considero dejarlo dormir un poco más , pero su estoma rugía y necesitaba volver a su sala común.

- ¡Mierda! – mascullo golpeándose mentalmente, había olvidado sus pergaminos, tenía que volver al aula de pociones ahora mismo.

Miro de nuevo el rostro de Draco y con mucho pesar removió un poco su hombro, pero el rubio ni siquiera se inmuto, apenas giro el rostro y siguió durmiendo pacíficamente, Hermione resoplo e intento de nuevo, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Frustrada se incorporo sentándose, y dejándose llevar por un impulso inhumano acerco su rostro al del rubio y con lentitud, suavemente beso sus labios entre abiertos, succionándolos un poco, continuo el beso hasta que sintió las manos del Slytherin estrechando su cintura, atrayéndola a él y respondiendo con parsimonia a su beso, totalmente despierto y por el bulto que empezaba a notarse entre las sabana, dispuesto.

Hermione separo su rostro del de Draco que la miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como nunca antes, la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho de igual forma, antes de incorporarse un poco más, separando su cuerpo de el del rubio.

- Debo irme – aseguro – es tarde y aun tengo cosas por hacer.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Draco frunciendo el seño, no quería que ella se fuese, quería que pasara la noche ahí con el –

- No lo sé, pero de seguro ya ha pasado la cena y el toque de queda – Hermione movió las cortinas y soltó un grito horrorizada, la cama de al lado estaba a medio cerrar, dejando a la vista las piernas morenas de Blaise Zabini, se un tirón cerro la cortina y miro a Draco con los ojos abiertos – Za-zabini – musito apuntando fuera – Esta a-aquí.

- Es su habitación – murmuro encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Theo también debe estar aquí – el rubio se movió un poco, abriendo de nuevo las cortinas, esta vez dejando ver el cuerpo tumbado boca debajo de Theodore, durmiendo plácidamente - vez, ahí esta Theo.

- ¡Draco! – chillo horrorizada Hermione, cerrando las cortinadas y envolviéndose con la colcha - ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?

- Por la puerta mujer – el rubio giro los ojos burlándose de Hermione, recibiendo un puñetazo de ella en el hombro – Bien… yo te ayudare a salir Hermione, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo? – bramo poniendo las manos en jarra – Ni siquiera esta mi ropa cerca.

- Eres bruja ¿no? – el rubio saco su varita de un lado y con un movimiento la ropa de Hermione llego a su lado, levitando ordenadamente – Tómala.

Hermione giro los ojos de mal humor y cogió su ropa, coloco su sujetador y su camisa de un tirón, pero sus bragas no estaban por ninguna parte, reviso sus bolsillos, el vaquero, sus zapatillas y sus medias, pero no, no estaba en ninguna parte.

- Mis bragas no están – aseguro mirando ceñuda al rubio – Debieron caerse

- Seguramente y si así fue las perdiste, Blaise suele jugar con ellas – dijo con burla mirando como Hermione abría y cerraba la boca.

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! – chisto incrédula – podrían ser de cualquiera.

- Si bueno – acepto el sentándose – Blaise no es muy normal Hermione.

- Entonces… ¿Las perdí? – repitió con pesar – ¿tendré que irme así, si bragas?

- Al menos que quieras transfigurar algo en un par de bragas – comento el haciendo levitar su pijama hasta la cama y unos bóxers limpios –

- Eso no es muy saludable – respondió ella bufando – Odio esto- la castaña miro su pantalón con repugnancia, hasta que por fin metió sus piernas entre ellos, subiéndolo y abotonándolo mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

- Bien – murmuro Draco - ¿Lista?

- Sí, eso creo – murmuro ella angustiada - ¿Cómo saldremos?

- Fácil – Draco apunto su varita a Hermione murmurando algún hechizo que la castaña no pudo entender

En cuestión de segundos, la castaña sintió como algo frio la recorría, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, tal como si hubiesen vaciado un cubo de agua fría encima de su cabeza, miro recelosa sus manos y se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, sus manos habían desaparecido, tal como su torso y sus piernas. Su rostro invisible para el rubio lo miro impresionada, antes de poder si quiera hablar.

- Un hechizo desilusionador – murmuro en voz baja admirando la nada que eran su sus manos – Impresionante.

- Es sencillo y no dura mucho así que deberíamos apresurarnos – Draco corrió sus cortinas poniéndose de pie – Vamos.

La castaña lo siguió de cerca, tomando su manos a su lado, el rubio volteo su rostro y sonrió al notar como la mano invisible para el de Hermione, tomaba suavemente la suya, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero Draco se excuso antes de volver y tomar algo del meson principal y volver con ella, fuera de la sala habían unas cuantas personas, la mayoría alrededor de la fogata, grupos de niños pequeños y algunas que otras chicas.

- Oh Draco – el rubio se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar que lo llamaba a su espalda, aun tomado de la mano de Hermione volteo un poco para encontrarse con el rostro de Daphne sonriendo con hipocresía – Mi cuñada te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para? – escupió venenosamente

- No lo sé, quizás deberías subir a la habitación de nuevo, esta sola – Daphne guiño su ojos y camino a paso rápido a un lado de Draco, casi tropezando con la figura transparente de Hermione, que apenas y logro quitarse de su camino.

Draco se tenso ante sus palabras, el tono en que lo había dicho era malicioso, tal como si pretendiera insinuar que él y Pansy tuvieran algo, realmente no le abría importado, si no fuese porque a su lado estaba su… estaba Hermione, y podía pensar algo que no era. Se encogió de hombros y arrastro a Hermione hasta las mazmorras, saliendo con sumo cuidado, se detuvieron antes de las escaleras y Hermione solto su mano.

- Vuelve a tu sala común - murmuro mirando alrededor – No quiero que te verán.

- No, no pienso dejarte sola en medio del castillo – Draco frunció el ceño a donde volvía la voz de Hermione – Vamos.

- No, Draco – Hermione sonrió, aunque él no podía verla – además tengo cosas que hacer, estaré bien.

- No creo que sea buena idea – el rubio miro alrededor buscando una excusa para acompañarla de vuelta –

- Ve, prometo escribirte cuando llegue a la sala común – Hermione se acerco al rubio, abrazándose a su cintura, siendo abrazada por el inmediatamente –

- Bien – dijo con mala gana –

- Buenas noches Draco – Hermione se punto de puntitas, rosando sus labios con los del rubio, antes que este capturara su rostro, y besara sus labios –

- Buenas noches Hermione – Draco abrazo de nuevo la silueta transparente de Hermione – ten, por si tienes hambre- tendió un paquete de los bollos de Theo y sonrió. espero hasta que sus pasos dejaron de escucharse antes de volver a su sala común mientras escurria sus dedos en el bolsillo, rosando con ellos las bragas de Hermione –

La castaña recorrió las mazmorras hasta el aula de pociones, estaba agotaba, necesitaba seguir durmiendo, abrió el aula y con más dedicación de la que debería dada las condiciones de su cuerpo, recogió los pergaminos, libros y limpio los calderos, tomo su mochila que seguía en la banca a su lado y salió de ahí, siendo un montón de pergaminos, una mochila y un par de bollos de vainilla voladores…

Corrió los pisos que la separaban, estaba horrorizada, había recorrido los primeros pisos tan ensimismada recordando todo lo que había pasado que no noto a la señora Norris en una esquina, la gana grazno en un maullido horrible, alertando al conserje, Hermione grito de sorpresa y corrió el resto del camino, siendo seguida por la odiosa gata, hasta que de un grito, antes de llegar a su sala común, soltó la contraseña y despertó a la señora gorda que protestaba quedadamente, medio adormilada.

Hermione no paró hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miro la cama de Ginny estaba cerrada así que suponía que no estaba ahí, la pelirroja jamás dormía con las cortinas totalmente cerradas, seguramente había pasado la noche con Oliver… otra vez. Sonrió y dejo caer sus cosas, haciendo que Parvati brincara del susto y mirar a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido, contuvo la respiración hasta que su compañera cerro sus cortinas, y con un quedado Finite, su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad. Miro alrededor en busca de Pig, saco al pequeño mochuelo y corto un pergamino, escribiendo una quedada nota para Draco lo vio partir, Hermione cruzo la habitación, cambiándose de ropa y al abrir su cortina se encontró de frente con la lechuza negra, parada en su almohada esperándola dormida, con la cabeza bajo su ala y una notita en su pata.

Con sumo cuidado movió al ave que aleteo alerta y ululo irritada al verla, seguramente molesta por la espera, desato la nota y la leyó quedadamente, pero decidió que la respondería luego, tomo al ave y la coloco a un lado de la jaula de Pig, con un cuenco de agua y algunas galletas de Ginny.

Bostezo, dejo al mochuelo y se tumbo en su cama, agotada, repaso mentalmente todo lo ocurrido y sus mejillas ardieron, pero nada fue mas fuerte que la felicidad que la invado justo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

* * *

_**POV/Pansy**_

La ojigris cruzo la sala común justo en el momento que su amigo Rubio cruzaba las puertas de la sala común vistiendo solo su pantaloncillo de dormir, lo miro sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos, sin saber si debería interrumpir sus pensamientos o no. Draco caminaba ensimismado, miraba al frente inmutablemente, pero Pansy apostaría su oro en Gringotts por que el no miraba nada, estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo importante había ocurrido, no era malo pues no estaba irritante y grosero, mantenía su rostro inexpugnable, tan frio como de costumbre, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

La curiosidad y su vena cotilla por naturaleza la obligaron a salir del pasillo, caminando directamente hacia el rubio, la pelinegra cruzo la sala en sus pequeños shorts de pijama verde y su franelilla de tirantes, dejando poco a la imaginación, con el pelo desordenado, había estado demasiado tiempo girando en su cama como para mantener su perfecto pelo en condiciones optimas, camino hasta entrometerse en el camino de Draco, que fue consciente de ello cuando estaban a un palmo de distancia, casi chocan de no ser porque una sonriente Pansy dio un paso acertado a un lado.

- ¿Qué demonios? – mascullo un ceñudo Malfoy - ¿Qué carajos te pasa Pansy, que no vez que voy caminando?

- ¿Qué paso con Hermione? – escupió directo al punto, ignorando el tono envenenado empleado por Draco.

- ¿Qué? – mascullo intentando pacer despreocupado - ¿Con Hermione? ¿Qué con ella?

- No me mientas – amenazo pinchando el pecho desnudo de Draco con uno de sus dedos con su perfecta manicura – Se que la trajiste.

- ¿Qué, no tengo idea de lo que hablas Parkinson? – Draco giro los ojos intentado parecer exasperado, fallando olímpicamente.

- A no ser que trajeras otra claro – mascullo ella divertida – pero Blaise me dijo que cerraste la puerta y pusiste eso que ponen ustedes cuando traen a una chica…

- ¿Blaise te conto del maldito hechizo? – el rubio apretó los puños, se suponía que solo Theo, Blaise y el sabían el significado de la esporádica _X_ que se marcaba en su puerta cuando alguno pedía privacidad en su habitación, habían llegado a esa conclusión en quinto año, luego que el moreno y el castaño descubrieran constantemente al rubio en medio de uno de sus amoríos – Maldito Zabini, bocazas de mierda, no puedo creer que…

- ¿Trajiste a Hermione? – pregunto girando los ojos, Theo ya le había lanzado el mismo cuento cuando le pregunto si era Hermione quien estaba con Draco, no lo escucharía dos veces –

- Eso no es tu problema – mascullo de mal humor, tendría una seria conversación con la serpiente traidora –

- ¿Era o No Hermione? – Pansy puso lo brazos en Jarra exasperándose.

- ¿Para qué cojones quieres saberlo?

- ¿ERA HERMIONE?

- ¡JODER PANSY! – bramo el rubio - ¡SI ERA ELLA!

- ¡LO SABIA! – grito con una sonrisa encantadora - ¿Lo habéis hecho cierto?

- Pansy – advirtió

- ¡SII! – la pelinegra salto a los brazos del rubio que la recogió evitando reírse, jamás entendería esa emoción de Pansy por todo lo que tenía algo que ver con Hermione y el - ¿No has sido un cerdo cierto?

- Yo jamás soy un cerdo Pansy – el rubio paso su mano con presunción por el pelo, sonriendo arrogantemente – Hablamos de mí, no de Blaise.

- Quizás tienes razón – acepto riendo – En fin, entonces vosotros si estáis juntos… sois novios.

- No, bueno… no lo sé – el ceño de Draco se frunció de nuevo, esa duda venia atormentándolo durante las últimas dos semanas, pero no había encontrado el momento para hablarlo con la castaña –

- Espero que arregléis eso pronto ¿Eh? – la pelinegra sonrió, cogiendo de la mano al rubio y guiándolo hasta uno de los sillones –

- Greengrass me dijo que me buscabas – comento Draco sentándose, apoyando como de costumbre su rostro en el regazo de Pansy mientras ella acariciaba su cabello –

- ¿Yo? – pregunto extrañada – No, quizás pensó que lo hacía, me escucharía hablando con Theo… no lo sé.

- Si bueno… quien sabe – comento jugando con su varita –

- ¡Oh Que lindos!

Una voz chillona hizo que la pelinegra y el rubio giraran el rostro hasta encontrarse con Astoria, parada en el marco de la sala mirando con ojos entornados a la pareja de amigos que charlaba animadamente, Pansy bufo girando los ojos, ya había tenido suficiente de Greengrass por todo un curso, ambas Daphne y Astoria se habían encargado de acosarla con preguntas, desde el día que Draco le había llevado algo de cena, durante si pequeño mal rato.

Seguían insistiendo en que le contaras de, como lo llamaban ellas, su reiniciada relación con Draco, y el por qué del juego insulso con la sangre sucia, cosa que enfadaba a Pansy, últimamente le había cogido hasta cariño a Hermione, sabía que hacia feliz a Draco y eso era suficiente para ella. La pelinegra al principio había dejado claro que ambos eran amigos, luego se dedico a ignorarlas, era muy molesto tenerlas pegadas como unas lapas a ella, preguntando idioteces, ella era cotillas, pero las hermanitas sangre puras le ganaban con creses.

- Sabía que al final volverían – aseguro la rubia girando perezosamente por la sala – no me creí ni por un momento lo tuyo con esa… con Granger.

- ¡No empieces Astoria! – chillo Pansy poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a terminar con esto de una buena vez –

- Déjala – murmuro el rubio – No vale el esfuerzo.

- Draquito no deberías decir eso – comento con voz melosa Greengrass sentándose a un par de puestos de ellos –

- Tu no deberías ir por ahí hablando de lo que no sabes Astoria – la pelinegra arrastro las palabras, sonando tan tranquila que no podía significar nada bueno – Así que para ya querida.

- Pero si yo no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, media sala común te vio saliendo de nuestro cuarto, y ustedes cada vez se ven más tiempo juntos – aseguro inocentemente.

- Eres exasperante Astoria.

- Si puede que sí – acepto ella sonriéndole encantadoramente a la pelinegra que la miraba con profundo desprecio –

- Vamos Pans – el rubio se puso de pie, cogiendo a Pansy de la mano, llevándola de a su habitación –

- Y… ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? – la maliciosa voz de Astoria lleno la estancia, deteniendo a sus dos compañeros.

- ¿Qué? - murmuro el rubio, sin voltearse mirarla.

- A Granger, digo… es de mal gusto hacer eso dragoncito, no se debe engañar a dos mujeres – la rubia camino hasta la pareja, pasando a su lado sin inmutarse, y justo antes de cruzar el salón y desaparecer volteo su rostro, sonriendo imitando perfectamente a Draco con voz dulce y cantarina – Aunque se trate de una sangre sucia inmunda.

- ¡GREENGRASS! – bramo el rubio caminando hacia la rubia, pero el brazo de Pansy evito que siguiera de tras de la serpiente que caminaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones riendo estrepitosamente.

- ¡Draco! – advirtió la pelinegra cogiéndolo de su brazo – No, no vale la pena Draco...

- ¡No puedes pretender que me quede aquí mientras llaman a Hermione de esa forma! – por un momento lo irónico de la situación golpeo la mente del rubio, durante seis años el se encargo de llamarla así, pero ahora no soportaba el hecho de que alguien lo hiciera, era bajo e inmaduro hacerlo –

- Lo sé, lo sé – repitió ella intentando calmarlo – pero sabes cómo es esa niñata, no tiene límites, no debes dejarte llevar Draco, no puedes.

- Ahora mismo no me importaría utilizar algunos hechizos de mi época de mortifago con ella – admitió mirando con repulsión el recodo por donde la rubia había desaparecido –

- No entiendo como hay gente que las soporta, a ella y a su hermana – la voz de Pansy denotaba el mismo asco que la cara del rubio – las detesto.

- Venga – dijo el rubio intentando calmarse – vamos a la habitación, tengo una serpiente con la cual hablar.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

La castaña resoplo, se sentía agotada, el cuerpo le dolía, realmente le dolía, había pasado la mañana tirada, literalmente, sobre su cama, había bajado a desayunar, pero apenas y tomo bocado, algunas tostadas con jalea y de nuevo a su sala común, no vio a Draco durante el desayuno, así que supuso que estaría en su sala común.

Ginny había llegado muy temprano, y paso algún tiempo con ella investigando algunas cosas, ambas seguían intentan descubrir algo más sobre la Savia de malva de Dragón, Ginny había consultado con neville, y el solo había explicado las propiedades, cosa que ella conocía, no sabía demasiado de su uso en pociones, así que tampoco le había servido, estaba a punto de tirar todo a la basura cuando un gritillo de Ginny la aterro.

- ¡Ya se! – chillo aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña – Se cómo podemos aprender sobre la savia.

- ¿Cómo? – la castaña ni siquiera se movió, habían sido muchas las ideas que habían tenido hasta ahora y ninguna había servido para mucho.

- Preguntémosle a alguien experto en pociones…

- Gin – interrumpió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco – ya te explique mis razones para no querer hablar con Slunghorn.

- No estoy hablando de El profesor Horace Mione, quien conocemos que es un experto innato en las pociones…

- ¿De quién carajos hablas Ginny?

- ¿El príncipe mestizo te suena? –

- Tú crees que… - los ojos de Hermione de abrieron de impresión, la verdad era una buena idea, con algo de suerte podrían conseguirlo – Snape… ¿Crees que lo hará?

- Pues… conmigo no – acepto haciendo una mueca – sabes que nunca fui su alumna favorita, pero quizás tú puedas sacarle algo… deberías intentarlo Mione, no perderías nada.

- Es una buena idea – acepto - ¿Iré ahora?

- Anda –animo la pelirroja – yo tengo el último entrenamiento dentro de una hora, el partido esta difícil y aun nos faltan algunos detalles así que, creo que es un buen momento, la profesora Mcgonagall no está en su despacho.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Asiste a cada entrenamiento de Gryffindor – comente encogiéndose de hombros – dice que el equipo le recuerda al suyo.

- Bien – asintió poniéndose de pie – ire ahora, esperare hasta que la directora salga y subiere, espero que no me tome mucho tiempo.

- Vale – acepto Ginny –

La castaña tomo sus cosas, guardando algunos pergaminos y sus libros de investigación, tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle al profesor Snape… si el lo permitía, se calzo sus zapatillas y recogió su cabello en un descuidado rodete, antes de salir beso la mejilla de Ginny.

- Hey Mione – comento la pelirroja mientras se colocaba su túnica escarlata – ¿Sabes la contraseña del despacho?

- Oh – fue lo último que mascullo, no la sabia, las veces que había estado siempre estaba siendo esperada, la gárgola sabia que debía dejarla pasar, así que jamás la había necesitado, frunció el seño y dejo caer su mochila, así se había esfumado su mejor oportunidad de saber algo acerca del maldito ingrediente.

- Feraberto – murmuro Ginny sonriente –

- ¿Es feraberto? – exclamo incrédula Hermione - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Acompañe a Oliver hace unos días, necesitaba hablar con su entrenador vía Flu y utilizo la chimenea de la directora – explico sonriendo tímidamente.

- Ya veo – murmuro de vuelta Hermione, sonriéndole – Bien, ire ahora, deséame suerte entonces Gin

- ¡SUERTE! – grito la pelirroja mientras la castaña descendía por las escaleras de su sala común.

_**…..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Hermione se perdió escaleras abajo, jamás el castillo le abría resultado tan enorme como en este momento. Sabía que lo que pensaba hacer era una locura, rompería cerca de diez reglas o un poco mas _"Algo digno de la imaginación de Harry y Ronald"_ pensó amargamente mientras se escondía detrás de una armadura, que había rechinado en protesta, para esperar que su directora cruzara la gárgola.

Cerca de diez minutos luego, la animaga cruzo la estatua de separaba su despacho, cerrándose automáticamente después de su salida. La castaña se mantuvo en su sitio unos minutos más, asegurándose que la directora no volviese y pensando lo muy útil que le resultaría el mapa del merodeador en este momento. Cuando estuvo segura que Minerva Mcgonagall no regresaría, salió de su escondite, apresurándose en llegar a la gárgola.

- Feraberto – murmuro muy cerca de la estatua que se movió inmediatamente después.

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba hasta cruzar las amplias puertas de la oficina, con paso lento pero decidió se acerco a los retratos de los antiguos directos, algunos dormían plácidamente, otros habían abandonado sus lienzos, pero dos de ellos charlaban animadamente.

- No sé a lo que te refieres Albus – la grave voz de Severus Snape resonó en la oficina, mientras giraba sus ojos con el ceño fruncido en dirección al directos que sonreía con suspicacia.

- Te conozco muchacho, no puedes engañarme – el antiguo director reacomodo sus anteojos de media luna antes de aclararse la garganta, seguramente para continuar instigando al ex profesor de pociones… pero al abrir la boca, sus ojos viajaron hasta la figura de la castaña que miraba fijamente ambos retratos - ¡Señorita Granger!

- Pro-profesor Dumbledore – Hermione sonrió tímidamente, algo le decía que había interrumpido en una conversación demasiado privada –

- Qué alegría volverla a ver – el anciano del cuadro se acomodo en su silla, mirando con ojos encantados a la leona - ¿Qué la trae por acá? La directora ha salido, y creo que demorara algún tiempo…

- No, no venia por ella señor – Hermione desvió su mirada hasta el retrato del oscuro profesor que la ignoraba olímpicamente, como siempre.

- ¿No? – Albus dio un bote, claramente entusiasmado por la aclaración – Entonces me atrevo a preguntar ¿En qué podemos servirla señorita Granger?

- Oh… bu-bueno señor, vera yo – Hermione sumergió su mano dentro de su bolso, extrayendo un rollo de pergamino nuevo y una pluma, preparada para tomar notas – Vine a hacer algunas preguntas…

- Perfecto – mascullo entrelazando sus dedos – Soy todo oídos

- Vera – nerviosamente se aclaro la garganta, intentando coger algo de valor – En realidad quería hablar con… con usted, profesor Snape.

El anciano director alzo sus cejas incrédulo, pero dos microsegundos luego sonrió satisfecho dirigiéndole una mirada al retrato del Slytherin que miraba entre aturdido y molesto a la leona.

- Entiendo, entiendo – mascullo divertido – Bueno Severus, Tu turno entonces…

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo arrastrando las palabras Snape mientras miraba totalmente incrédulo la cara de entretenimiento que portaba Albus - No sé qué podría hacer yo por la… por la señorita Granger – los ojos negros del Slytherin viajaron hasta el rostro de Hermione, mirándola con aprensión , pero un simple carraspeo del anciano le dejo en claro que debía hacerlo – Pero… usted dirá, señorita Granger.

- Pues… vera.

Hermione suspiro, estiro su rollo y tomo asiento, preparada para bombardear con preguntas al muy huraño Severus Snape.

Dos horas, más de veinte preguntas con enormes respuestas, y cuatro rollos de pergaminos después Hermione tenía toda, absolutamente toda la información necesaria, al fin podría continuar con sus planes, el profesor Snape le había explicado cada paso, desde la obtención de la savia, la refinación y como debía utilizarla, con detalles minuciosos, y ella como buena estudiante que era, había copiado hasta la última observación, terminando con la mano cansada, adolorida y acalambrada, pero feliz.

- Muchísimas gracias profesor – Hermione guardo con mimo los pergaminos dentro de su carpeta y cerro su tintero antes de ponerse de pie – estuve investigando por días y…

- Y su ansioso carácter de insufrible sabelotodo no estuvo satisfecho con lo que los libros le decían, necesitando importunar a un retrato para estar feliz – culmino con malicia Severus, jugando con sus dedos, mirando fijamente a Hermione que tenia la boca abierta, impresionada – No esperaba menos de usted Señorita Granger, siempre queriendo dar alardear de su insano hobbie.

- ¡Severus! – dijo un indignado Albus Dumbledore, que al igual que Hermione tenía su boca abierta, impresionado-

- Albus – repitió tranquilamente el Slytherin mirándolo claramente conforme con su respuesta hacia la leona –

- Bu-bueno – dijo Hermione colgando su bolso sobre su hombre – Como se, muchas gracias profesor Snape

- Señorita Granger – murmuro el profesor Dumbledore, poniéndose de piel caminando más cerca del marco - ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

- Ehh… - Hermione sabía que esto podía pasar, sabía que el director le preguntaría acerca de su duda, y ella no se podía negar, no a Albus Dumbledore – Por supuesto señor.

- Savia de malva de Dragón – repitió frunciendo el ceño – Un ingrediente poco común, extraño y no muy utilizado, como supongo que se ha dado cuenta, tampoco estudiado… ¿Para qué lo necesita?

- Oh… yo – la castaña bajo el rostro, el mentir siempre se le había dado pésimo, y más a alguien como su ex director – estoy haciendo una investigación y… necesito algo de información.

- ¿Investigación eh? – la castaña subió su mirada hasta encontrar las orbes azules del director que la seguían inquiridoramente – Savia de malva… ¿Memoria quizás?

- Sí, bueno – sopló un riso rebelde de su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Severus Snape, la seguía fijamente, como si intentara resolver algún misterio en ella – Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello – el susurro inseguro se perdió en el aire.

- Poción para la memoria – Albus camino de regreso a su silla, sentándose fijamente – Parece interesante ¿Qué otros ingredientes?

- Eh, valeriana, Ajenjo… bilis de armadillo – tenía que salir de ahí, el profesor Dumbledore era un hombre perspicaz, y si no se retiraba ahora, descubrirían sus planes – Bien… tengo que irme profesor, buenas tardes.

La castaña, con un rápido movimiento enfilo sus pasos a la puerta, pero justo antes de cruzar, la voz de su antiguo profesor de pociones la helo en el marco.

- El no tiene demasiado tiempo Señorita Granger – el oscuro profesor se movió, haciendo algo que jamás en su estancia en la habitación había hecho, cruzo los retratos de los demás directores deteniéndose a un lado de Hermione – Debe saber que, si quiere ayudarlo, debe ser rápida y eficaz.

Hermione volteo su rostro hasta encontrarse con la figura del oscuro profesor en el retrato continuo, clavo sus ojos en el asintiendo.

- Debería sustituir el ajenjo, es un buen catalizador, pero si no tiene el cuidado necesario, puede arruinarlo todo, tengo entendido que Horace Slunghorn no ha retirado mis frascos de ingredientes ¿Me equivoco? – Severus espero a que la castaña dijera algo, pero solo recibió un asentimiento – Bien, a un lado de las ranas africanas, hay un ingrediente raro, casi extinto.

- Si, se cuales son – acepto – las he visto.

- Son renacuajos de cola azulada ¿sabe algo de ellos?

- Catalizadores naturales – murmuro – renacuajos mágicos, son asiáticos, casi extintos.

- Cien puntos para gryffindor – murmuro irónicamente girando los ojos – Si, esos renacuajos, son casi imposibles de encontrar, y mi reserva era de las ultimas – explico lentamente – tendrá cerca de tres raciones, no habrá ensayo y error señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió, de nuevo el problema de no conocer lo suficiente, pero el profesor tenía razón, mientras mejores ingredientes tuviera mejor poción obtendría, mas eficaz, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

- Entiendo – murmuro –

- Bien – Severus Snape dio su espalda, regresando a su asiento a un lado de un muy impresionado Albus Dumbledore –

- Gracias profesor – la voz de Hermione esta vez resonó, segura, ahora que el profesor Snape le había ayudado tanto, algo dentro suyo le decía que podría hacerlo.

El oscuro Slytherin asintió con la cabeza desde su puesto y Hermione sonrió tímidamente antes de desaparecer por el marco.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – escucho lejos la castaña.

- Tú y tu vena cotilla Albus – la castaña rio ante la respuesta de su antiguo profesor antes de cruzar la gárgola y perder las voces a su espalda.

Hermione camino sonriente hasta el servicio del tercer piso, necesitaba vaciar su vejiga, los nervios en la oficina habían hecho mella en ella. Cruzo las puertas de los baños, entrando al primer compartimiento. Cuando termino de abotonar sus vaqueros, apunto de jalar la cadena, escucho una voz conocida y sin darse cuenta se detuvo, esperando oír lo que decían.

- Te digo que si – repitió la voz más aguda, que según los oídos de Hermione pertenecía a la pequeña de las Greengrass, Astoria – Yo misma los vi.

- Pero… ¿De nuevo? No lo creo Tori.

- Grace, querida, la mismísima Parkinson me lo dijo – Hermione reconoció a Daphne – Además, hace algunos días, los encontramos en nuestra habitación Verdad Astoria.

- Si, le había llevado la cena a la cama – murmuro al puro estilo de Lavender Brown, como si se tratase de un gran secreto – Debe estar muy enamorado, jamás había hecho algo así.

- Pero él no estaba con….

- Granger – interrumpió Daphne y Hermione abrió los ojos comprendiendo de quien hablaban –

- Sí, pero sabes cómo es Draco – comenzó Astoria, con voz envenenada.

- Así que esta con Pansy de nuevo – la voz de Grace Blims, de quinto año según lo que sabía Hermione, resonó agria y molesta en el baño – Maldita Parkinson siempre lo ha tenido para ella.

- Creo que está enamorado, jamás había sido tan detallista, mira que llevarle la cena – comento la rubia, Hermione arrugo el ceño, intentando recordar, y lo logro, ella había visto a Draco salir del gran comedor con una ración de comida hacia algunas semanas – Además – prosiguió Astoria - anoche mismo pasaron la noche juntos.

- ¿Qué? – grito Grace, ahogando así el jadeo de la leona –

- Yo misma los vi, por la noche, cerca de las once – Hermione parpadeo incrédula, ella se había retirado de la sala común de Slytherin cerca de las once menos diez – Acaramelados en los sillones.

- Pansy estaba buscándolo – comento Daphne y Hermione asintió como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella, eso lo sabía, puesto que la pelinegra se lo había dicho a Draco mientras ella estaba ahí, invisible claro – Y no regreso a dormir por la noche.

- Además, andaba con una pinta… prácticamente no llevaba ropa, y tenía el pelo hecho un desastre – Astoria rio con amargura – creo que se fueron a revolcar, como siempre.

- Y ¿Qué pinta la sangre sucia en todo esto entonces? – el estupor de Hermione era tan grande que ni se inmuto ante el comentario despectivo por parte de la pelirroja de Slytherin.

- Draco juega con ella, vengándose claro – aseguro Daphne con placer- sabes cómo es Draco, le gusta molestarla, siempre lo ha hecho.

Las voces de las tres serpientes salieron inesperadamente del baño, dejando a una muy confundida y contrariada Hermione, sentada en la tapa del inodoro, intentando comprender lo que acaba de escuchar, lo que muy a su pesar encajaba horriblemente en su mente.

Hermione salió del baño, sin importarle el no jalar la cadena, corrió hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, y de ahí a su habitación, que gracias al amor de Merlín estaba vacía, estaba confundida, no quería hacer suposiciones y mucho menos creer en rumores de baños, y aun muchísimo menos si venían de personas como Las hermanas Greengrass, se detuvo ante la ventana, respirando, tenía que hablar con Draco, pero no ahora, giro su rostro y encontró dos mochuelos mirándola, la lechuza negra que batía sus alas alegremente y… el mochuelo de Pansy Parkinson a un lado.

La castaña se acerco a la lechuza de la pelinegra y de un tirón, mas bruscamente de lo debido, retiro el pergamino de la pata del ahora ofendido animal.

_Hermione_

_¡Hola!_

_No te vi durante el desayuno._

_Supongo que trabajaran con las pociones hoy_

_Yo ayudara de a Pansy con Adivinación_

_¿Nos veremos esta noche?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Un beso_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_PD: Mis almohadas huelen a tu cabello… me encanta._

La leona sonrió ante el último comentario, pero sin poder evitarlo, y leyendo el nombre de la pelinegra en el pergamino, el recuerdo de los comentarios envenenados de sus compañeras, volvieron a su mente, Hermione estiro su mano y cogió un pergamino, garabateando la respuesta para Draco.

_Draco_

_No tuve mucho tiempo para desayunar._

_Y si, efectivamente, he pasado casi todo el día en el laboratorio_

_No creo que pueda desligarme hoy_

_Así que nos veremos mañana_

_Buenas noches._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_PD: si, el shampoo de mi pelo es algo fuerte ¿eh?_

Envenenada, así se sentía al ver volar la lechuza, una muy furiosa por cierto, sabía que había sido poco amable, pero no podía escribir algo dulce cuando los pensamientos de su mente le gritaban cosas peores a las escritas, de reojo miro la lechuza a su lado, el mochuelo batía sus alas, intentando llamar su atención, le sonrió al animal y con mimo, todo lo contrario que la vez anterior, retiro el pergamino blanco, acariciando el buche del animal que ululaba satisfecho.

_HG_

_Hermione Creo que tienes razón, intentare pasar por tres escobas más seguido._

_Su hidromiel es bueno, la he probado._

_Estuve investigando la savia de malva y no encontré mucho más de lo que ya me dijiste, es complicado, lamento no poder ayudarte._

_¿Para qué lo necesitabas?_

_Oh, las cosas con mi novia van bastante bien, tanto que me sorprende, a veces creo que no merezco algo así, es realmente buena._

_Estoy considerando la idea de hablar con ella, se me hace difícil, pero nos hemos unido mucho, creo que es hora_

_Espero que tengas un buen sábado._

_Con cariño_

_D_

Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo desconocido, la carta traía conjunta la pagina de un libro donde estaba un pequeño resumen sobre el ingrediente, y aunque ella tenía todo lo necesario, el gesto le pareció tierno. Pensaba responderle pero la verdad, quería descansar, mañana respondería su carta, y quizás le pedirá su consejo, al final el era un chico, o eso creía, podía ayudarla con eso. Siguiendo la rutina de las últimas semanas, la lechuza se poso a un lado de la jaula de pig, con su cuenco y sus galletas. Hermione la miro ulular mientras comía, para luego esconder su cabeza entre sus alas y caer dormida.

La castaña miro el reloj, dándose cuenta de que aun faltaban algunas horas para la cena, bufo molesta, bajaría al laboratorio así pasaría su tiempo sin pensar en estupideces.

* * *

_**Domingo 8:30am Gran comedor**_

Giro el recodo entrando al gran comedor, el desayuno estaba servido y dentro del salón el escándalo común estaba multiplicado, era obvio que algo importante pasaba hoy, y nada más importante que un partido entre las dos casas enemistadas.

Draco tomo asiento junto a Pansy, al frente de Theo y Blaise que llevaban sus uniformes de Quidditch, Blaise jugaba con sus gachas distraídamente y Theo como siempre leía el profeta mientras comía sus huevos y tocino.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi lechuza? – chisto la pelinegra indignada

- Yo nada – aseguro el rubio tomando su zumo – Llego así desde que Hermione contesto, deberías reclamárselo a ella.

- Lo hare – aseguro sonriendo, no lo haría, era obvio – la pobre llego aterrada y me mordió, estaba molesta

- Pobre – murmuro Theo sin despegar sus ojos del profeta – con lo envenenada que tienes la sangre seguro que paso mala noche

Blaise y Draco soltaron la risotada, logrando que la pelinegra frunciera el ceño molesta y golpeaba a Theo que solo se rio por la bajo. El rubio alzo su rostro hacia la mesa de los leones, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada de Hermione, el día anterior le había contestado de manera extraña, y ciertamente la lechuza había vuelto muy ofendida, pensaba buscarla ahora, luego del desayuno, sabía que tenía la mañana libre, por el juego, quizás podían ir al lago, o a su sala común – el solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero ella no devolvió la sonrisa –

Hermione corto la mirada con Draco, cuando el sonido del correo matutino la distrajo, por el agujero del salón entraron la común marea de lechuzas, trayendo consigo la correspondencia, Hermione siguió a pig con la mirada, hasta que entre todos los mochuelos, uno negro llamo su atención, la lechuza de desconocido planeaba por el salón con un pergamino atado a la pata, Hermione frunció el ceño al reconocer el listón rojo con que había amarrado su carta antes de desayunar, hacia unos minutos, miro la lechuza, esperando que se dirigiera hacia ella, pero en vez de eso, su vuelvo cambia de dirección hacia otra mesa.

Draco seguía con sus ojos puestos sobre la leona, la verdad no entendía que sucedía con ella, la vio fruncir el ceño mirando algún punto de la estancia y siguió sus ojos, lo que vio lo hizo jadear horrorizado. Eros volaba hacia él, con un listón y pergamino en una de sus patas.

Hermione negó, su cabeza se movía persistentemente negándose a creer lo que su mente le gritaba, la lechuza voló hasta la mesa verde y plata, posándose a un lado de Draco, Hermione jadeo cuando Draco la miro a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta del miedo en ellos, abrió la boca al ver como la lechuza, estiro su patita a Draco, siendo Pansy quien quitara la carta, la leyó y volteándose a ver a Hermione con los ojos abiertos le tendió la carta a un muy asustado Draco.

Lo comprendió enseguida, la mirada de Pansy, el pánico en los ojos de Draco, los rumores del baño, el comportamiento del rubio y la pelinegra, las ansias de esta por "ayudarla" con él, el saber sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres, la noción excesiva por parte de Pansy a cerca detalles del regalo de navidad por parte del supuesto desconocido, sus gustos, su conocimientos sobre ella, el cambio en el pensamiento del rubio, la aceptación de todas las serpientes.

Todo, lo comprendió todo y se sorprendió, era cierto, todo lo que habían dicho Las Greengrass en el baño era cierto, se estaban burlando de ella, todo este tiempo estuvieron riéndose de ella, en su cara, Draco la había engañado, aun cuando Ron, hacia meses y sin saber nada de su supuesta relación se lo había advertido… que estúpida había sido.

Dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca, Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, casi corriendo colérica fuera del salón, sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, su pecho dolía, y sus piernas temblaban. Cruzo las grandes puestas sin darse cuenta que un rubio había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Draco observo con terror como el rostro de Hermione se tornaba blanco y sus respiración se volvía pesada, vio también como sus ojos brillaron con lagrimas y antes de lo que se esperaba, se había puesto de pie y prácticamente corría a la puerta, el sin dudarlo, hizo lo mismo, saliendo tras de ella, por lo poco que había visto en la carta que ella mismo le había enviado, todo esto se iba a poner realmente feo, necesitaba explicarle.

Corrió hasta cruzar las puertas y la vio subir las escaleras principales, no pudo contenerse, sabía que si no hablaba ahora Hermione podía asumir cosas que no eran, no podía permitirlo, no quería que ella se alejara de él, no quería ni podía perderla, no a ella.

- ¡Hermione! – Grito y la leona se paró en seco al escucharlo – Hermione espera

La castaña seco las insipientes lagrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y muy lentamente giro, dejando paralizado a Draco…jamás lo había mirado de esa forma, con el más puro odio tatuado en el chocolate de sus ojos.

- Granger – murmuro – Para ti, desde ahora soy Granger… Malfoy.

* * *

hasta aquí por hoy

acaban de leer 17mil y un poquito mas de palabras

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

me los gane ¿NO?

besitos y hasta la próxima semana!

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**AQUI**_


	14. Chapter 14 Consecuencias

_**Capitulo 14 "Consecuencias"**_

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_________________ Bien bien bien..._

_aquí__________________ esta de nuevo, la verdad casi me da algo __escribiéndolo, __________________es difícil hacer esto, por que es mi historia y se que es necesario para poder desarrollar el resto_

_________________pero no es fácil, __________________admito que hay una parte que casi me hace llorar, no por que sea muy emotivo, pero creo al escribirlo me mezclo mucho con el personaje de hermione, y siento lo que ella... _

_________________espero que no me maten por lo hice... tenia que hacerlo._

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS._

___________________________________Tengo que decir que_**__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****_ GRACIAS _**_________________________________por los comentarios del anterior, me __________________________________encanta que les encante _

_****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__¿ahora... me ayudan a llegar a los 100 reviews?_

___________________________________Vamos solo son 18 comentariosss Dejen el suyo!_

___________________________________Sin nada mas que decir... _

___________________________________a leer_

* * *

Cruzo las puertas del aula del cuarto piso, caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras sus ojos viajaban por su silabario de runas, con diez minutos de sobra, la castaña había culminado el que sería su último examen de Runas antiguas, la traducción de su éxtasis había sido extensa y complicada, pero nada que "la bruja más brillante de su generación" no pudiera terminar a tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras con parsimonia, era hora del almuerzo, y seguro Ginny ya estaba esperándola, su Éxtasis de cuidado de criaturas mágicas habia transcurrido a primera hora, así que la pelirroja tenía el siguiente periodo libre para prepararse. No tenía hambre, ni siquiera sabía para que iba a ese atestado salón, pero conocía a su mejor amiga, ella sería capaz de buscarla hasta en él más remoto lugar del castillo con tal de obligarla a probar bocado, no es como si lo hubiese hecho muy a menudo durante el último mes.

Miro con ciertas dudas las enormes puertas que precedían al gran comedor, últimamente no soportaba pasar demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, y ella sabia la razón, pero como se había jurado a sí misma, no lo recordaría, no valía la pena. Tomo aire y con la barbilla erguida y los hombros enmarcados, emanando seguridad camino sin si quiera desviar su mirada directamente hacia Ginny que movía insistentemente sus manos desde la mesa Roja y dorada, intentando llamar su atención.

- Pensé que tendría que sacarte del aula con todo y examen – bromeo la pelirroja, sonriéndole abiertamente la castaña – tengo veinte minutos esperando, estos bestias no pensaban dejarnos algo de comida.

- ¡HEY! – chisto Seamus desde el costado de Ginny, donde él y Dean discutían por la última pieza de pollo frito – Somos hombres, necesitamos alimentarnos.

- Alimentarse, si… arrasar con la comida de las cuatro casas, no – murmuro la castaña sentándose a un lado del moreno de Gryffindor que se había corrido para darle un lugar – Gracias Dean.

- No hay problema Mione - Dean Thomas, el caballero de Gryffindor sonrió encantadoramente para luego volverse a enfrascar en la discusión con su mejor amigo -

- ¿Qué tal tu examen? – pregunto la Weasley mientras se encargaba de cargar dos platos con comida, asegurándose que durante ese almuerzo Hermione comiera algo, no le gustaba nada como se veía su mejor amiga.

- Largo – admitió girando los ojos – pero me concentre y creo que lograre obtener mi éxtasis, lo he rectificado tres veces antes de entregarlo, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

- Bien – murmuro arrugando el entrecejo – La parte teórica no fue tan mala, la verdad la hice sin muchos problemas… pero la práctica.

- ¿Qué hizo Hagrid ahora? – la castaña sonrió divertida, una de las pocas veces que lo había hecho desde hacia unas semanas.

- Tuvimos que presentar a nuestros lagartos de fuego pigmeos – explico – aparte claro de exponer al la cría de gales verde.

- ¿Y qué paso con Chulthu? – Hermione giro los ojos, no entendía por qué Ginny se empeñaba en ponerles nombres tan extraños a sus mascotas, el pobre lagarto se llamaba horrible… aunque luego pensó en Crookshanks y prefirió no comentar nada acerca de lo nombres.

- Nada, sabes que Chul está bien, pero no creció demasiado, apenas y alcanza el rango mínimo, tenias que ver la bestia de Dean, es horrible, mide dos metros y la llama que expulsa es enorme – explico horrorizada – Chulthu midió un metro veinte y la llama alcanzo los dos metros, nada impresionante.

- Midió Dos metros y medio – aclaro el moreno sonriéndoles- y eso es porque yo si lo alimente.

- Yo también lo alimente – dijo una indignada pelirroja –

- Una vez al día Ginny, se suponía que tendrías que hacerlo por lo menos dos – la voz de Seamus hizo que Ginny tomara una de sus patatas y la dirigiera directamente a su rostro –

- Tú que sabes, ni siquiera cursabas la materia –

- Yo alimente a Rex – explico el pirómano sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¿Rex? – murmuro la castaña confundida.

- Mi lagarto – respondió en un susurro en el oído divertido el moreno –

- Oh – murmuro esta sonriéndole –

- Veis, son todos unos tramposos – murmuro enojada – yo no tuve ayuda, el pobre de Chulthu paso hambre.

- Hola – susurro Neville sentándose a un lado de Ginny, cubierto de tierra pero sonriendo abiertamente.

- Adivino ¿vienen de tu éxtasis de herbologia cierto?

- Si y ha sido maravilloso – acepto sirviéndose en su plato, sin perder su sonrisa.

- No quiero imaginarme como será esta tarde – susurro Hermione surcando su rostro con su mano, en un gesto de cansancio.

- A ti te ira genial Hermione, siempre has sido buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras – aseguro el azabache sonriéndole –

- Si, además la practica terminara rápido, asegúrate de hacer todo bien en el primer intento y podrás salir de prisa del aula – explico Ginny, entendiendo a la perfección las razones de la castaña para estar preocupada – No pasa nada Mione, nos queda una semana adentro, dentro de siete días tomaremos el expreso.

- Y todo se habrá acabado – culmino el moreno sonriendo tristemente – Aun no puedo creer que todo termino, es… increíble.

- Este año paso más rápido de lo normal – acepto Seamus, concordando como siempre con su mejor amigo –

- ¿Qué creen que nos pondrá Fleen esta tarde? – comento la pelirroja, había visto exactamente lo mismo que los ojos de su amiga, por la puerta del gran comedor el rubio de Slytherin había hecho su entrada y como era de costumbre, había clavado su insistente mirada gris en su amiga.

Hermione sintió como el cabello de su nuca se erizaba y su estomago sufría una invisible, pero no menos dolorosa patada, algo que ahora ocurría a diario, siempre que el bastardo de Draco Malfoy estaba cerca. Giro su rostro, ignorando la presencia de este, tal como lo hacía siempre. Fingió que prestaba atención a la conversación de sus amigos, pero lo cierto era que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, rememorando lo ocurrido, aunque se había cansado de jurarse que no lo volvería a hacer.

No fue hasta que Ginny la llamo insistentemente que se dio cuenta que el contenido de su plato, prácticamente intacto había desaparecido, dando paso al pastel de queso del postre. La pelirroja le paso un pequeño plato con un generoso trozo, pero la castaña lo rechazo, se odiaba, no aceptaba que cada pequeña cosa le recordara al rubio que seguro, aun después de estas semanas se reía de ella con sus amiguitos.

Se despidió de sus amigos con la excusa de repasar algunos hechizos antes de presentar la práctica de DCAO, tomo su pequeño bolso y salió del comedor, necesitaba aire, necesitaba tranquilidad y era más que obvio que dentro de ese sitio no la iba a encontrar

* * *

_**POV/Pansy**_

Sus ojos siguieron la figura, ahora más delgada, demacrada y agotada de Hermione Granger, hacia semanas que quería hablarle, necesitaba hablarle. Draco le había explicado todo y ella entendía a la perfección la reacción de la castaña, estando en sus zapatos hubiese actuado de la misma forma, pero no por eso pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban, su mejor amigo la estaba pasando mal, ella lo estaba pasando mal y era más que obvio que la leona también.

Espero hasta que la pelirroja despegara sus preocupados ojos de la espalda de su mejor amiga, para con mucho cuidado, asegurándose que ningún Gryffindor la mirara, escabullirse por un costado de su mesa, saliendo tras el rastro de Hermione. Camino detrás de ella hasta entrar al viaducto, no entendía por qué tomaba ese camino, estaba bastante alejada de su sala común.

- Hermione – dijo a unos metros de la leona que al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y dio la vuelta, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la pelinegra observo como el desprecio y odio hicieron mella en el chocolate antes de girarse de regreso dándole la espalda – ¡Espera!

La castaña apretó el paso, claramente disgustada, sus bucles castaños, recogidos en un desordenado rodete empezaron a flotar, escapándose de la liga que los mantenía fijos mientras su dueña caminaba más deprisa, ignorando los gritos de la pelinegra.

- ¡Hermione! – repitió Pansy, caminando más de prisa, acercándose a la castaña – Necesito hablarte… ¡Detente Hermione!

Nada, absoluto silencio, la castaña crispo sus puños, apretándolos tanto que sus nudillos se tendieron blancos, la Slytherin que no era famosa por desistir a sus propósitos, en dos zancadas alcanzo a Hermione, cometiendo el error de tomarla del brazo, obligándola a voltearse.

- ¡Hermio…! – pero no pudo continuar, en un movimiento rápido, impresionantemente rápido, la varita de la castaña pinchaba el cuello de la pelinegra que se encontraba literalmente petrificada, mirando con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a Hermione, que se mantenía fría e impenetrable, pero con sus ojos chocolates centellando de furia.

- Nunca-Vuelvas- a- Tocarme – musito arrastrando las palabras, mientras que su varita aumentaba la presión en el cuello de una muy asustada Slytherin – Por qué no respondo Parkinson – Hermione escupió el apellido de la pelinegra con tanto odio que hasta ella misma se impresiono – y dile al bastardo de tu… de Malfoy, que no te envié de nuevo, por que será con él quien tendré problemas.

Dicho eso, su varita desapareció del cuello, alejándose tranquilamente de Pansy. Recordaba que Remus siempre les había explicado que sus enemigos jamás había que darle la espalda, estar alerta, pero sabía que la Slytherin sería incapaz de herirla, no era tan idiota como parecía.

La pelinegra se llevo sus temblorosas manos al cuello, incrédula de lo que acababa de vivir, pero armándose de un valor digno de cualquier Gryffindor, saco su varita de la túnica, solo por si las cosas se iban a mayores, aunque sabía que en ese caso, tenía todas las de perder, si Hermione quería hacerle daño no podía desviar sus ataques, era una bruja muy poderosa. Cogió aire, y hablo, deteniendo a la leona con solo sus palabras.

- Draco la está pasando muy mal – escupió tan rápido que ni ella misma comprendía el por qué de esa oración, pero era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

- Realmente me alegro – murmuro con voz envenenada la castaña, sin siquiera mirar a Pansy.

- Todo lo que paso… no es así Hermione – en su vida, Pansy Párkinson había dado explicaciones, pero ahora necesitaba darlas, sentía que era su responsabilidad - Si me escucharas… si me dieras una oportunidad.

- ¡JA! – escupió girándose para mirar a la pelinegra, regalándole su sonrisa mas sarcástica – Una oportunidad dices… una oportunidad, ¿para qué? ¿buscar otra manera de engañar a una Gryffindor? – chasqueo la lengua y negó incrédula- Son despreciables…

- Es todo un malentendido – murmuro la pelinegra, apretando el agarre de su varita y mirando cautelosamente a le leona, que parecía que de un momento a otro la atacaría con toda la fuerza posible.

- Ahora resulta que la maldita lechuza no es de Malfoy, que no estuvo engañándome todo este tiempo, que tu no lo sabías y que no te llevo la cena a la cama como una pareja asquerosamente romántica – escupió, dando algunos pasos hacia la Slytherin que retrocedía casi mecánicamente – es mentira que los vieron en tu habitación, que tu sabias cosas sobre mi antes de que yo misma me enterara, como el maldito collar por ejemplo, que no estuvieron engañándome todos estos meses… ¿NO? – grito llena de cólera.

- Sé que todo suena mal pero…

- Suena mal – repitió agriamente - esto es impresionante hasta para una maldita serpiente como tu – Hermione respiro pensadamente, intentando calmar la ira que bullía dentro de sus venas- Mira Parkinson, si eres inteligente y creo que eres, aléjate de mí, no quiero tener que maldecirte para que me dejes en paz.

La Slytherin estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Hermione sonrió cínicamente mientras guardaba su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, provocando un escalofrió en la pelinegra que la miraba fijamente-

- Sabes Pansy – susurro casualmente mientras jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados al frente de su abdomen, como si charlaran sobre el clima de los próximos días- Tienes todo las de perder, al final, yo soy Hermione Granger, la Heroína de guerra, prefecta perfecta y mejor amiga del elegido y tu… tu eres una Slytherin que quiso entregar al mismísimo Harry Potter a Voldemort, creo que si accidentalmente yo… te lastimara, y alegara que fue en defensa propia… ambas sabemos a quién le creerían ¿cierto? –

la pelinegra tenia la mandíbula desencajada, eso era claramente una amenaza y lo peor del caso era que tenía razón, si ahora mismo Hermione la atacara y alegara que ella quiso hacerlo primero, seguramente le creerían, al final ella era conocida por ser perfecta, y seguir las normas… la mayoría del tiempo. No fue capaz de mediar palabra, así que la leona, se dio la vuelta y desapareció frente a los ojos de una muy aterrada serpiente.

Pansy tardo algunos minutos en salir del estupor, y dándose la vuelta regreso por el mismo camino que había recorrido en busca de la castaña, hasta llegar al castillo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su sala común, todavía estaba aterrada, aun cuando Hermione no le hiciera absolutamente nada, con sus palabras había logrado descolocarla, su corazón latía desbocado y las manos temblaban ligeramente.

Cruzo los pasillos de las mazmorras, casi corriendo entre ellos, hasta la entrada de su saca común, donde grito la contraseña y entro, intentando calmase.

* * *

_**Sala común de Slytherin **_

Theo y Blaise jugaban ajedrez mágico, sentados en el suelo de la sala común, el rubio por su parte estaba acostado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, mirando el cielo distraídamente, flotando dentro de su cabeza, escarmentándose, como decía el castaño cada vez que encontraba a su amigo ensimismado.

Estaban tan distraídos que ningún noto la menuda figura de su mejor amiga entrando por el marco de la puerta, Pansy trastabillo hasta tumbarse a un lado del rubio que no alzo su rostro para mirarla. Fue Theo quien se dio cuenta del estado de la serpiente, al alzar su rostro y mirarla.

- ¡Merlín Pansy! – el castaño se puso de pie hasta llegar a un lado de la pelinegra, que se mantenía pálida y temblaba un poco - ¿Qué paso?

- Joder Pans ¿te hicieron algo? – la voz preocupada de Blaise Zabini tampoco hizo efecto, la pelinegra miraba al frente si decía palabra.

- ¿Pansy Que cojones te pasa? – Theo tomo entre sus manos las delicadas de la pelinegra, intentando llamar su atención. Draco que se había sentado, quedando a un lado de la pelinegra la miraba ceñudo.

- Pansy – La serpiente giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con Draco que la miraba preocupado - ¿Qué te paso?

- Hermione – fue lo único que dijo ella.

- ¿Le paso algo? –el corazón de Draco se estremeció ante la idea de que algo malo podría haberle pasado a la castaña y estuvo a punto de gritarle a le pelinegra que respondiera a su jodida pregunta, pero el rostro de Pansy negando fue suficiente para él - ¿Qué con Hermione entonces?

- Theo – musito con un hilo de voz, girando el rostro hasta el castaño preocupado- Trae tu pensadero, necesito mostrarles algo.

El castaña asintió confundido y poniéndose de pie, se encamino hasta la habitación, minutos luego, la alta figura del Slytherin llegaba cargado con la pequeña vasija de cristal, repleta de liquido. Con cuidado la puso al frente la pelinegra, y esta con movimientos lánguidos, alzo su varita, hasta posicionarla en su cien, sacando de ella un hilo plateado, ni liquido ni gaseoso, dejándolo reposar en el pensadero del castaño.

- Mírenlo – susurro

- ¿Qué es? – dijo desconfiado el rubio.

- Mírenlo – repitió sin dar explicaciones, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

Los tres hombre se miraron, y Blaise encogiéndose de hombros fue el primero en sumergir su rostro entro del pensadero, siendo seguido por sus dos mejores amigos. Pasaron algunos minutos antes que las tres serpientes salieran del pensadero, tan impresionados como la propia Pansy.

- Merlín – mascullo Theo sin querer desviar su vista a Draco que se había dejado caer pesadamente en el suelo de la sala.

- Granger –murmuro Blaise negando – realmente está mal.

- Es más que mal – aseguro la pelinegra mirando a la nada –

- ¿Crees que sea capaz de hacer lo que te ha dicho? Digo, se ve realmente enfadada – explico Zabini rascándose nerviosamente su rapada cabeza –

- No lo sé, pero no pienso buscarla para confirmarlo.

- No tenias por que buscarla – murmuro Draco apretándose el puente de la nariz, exasperado – era más que obvio que estaba mal y que actuaria de esa forma.

El rubio no dio tiempo para que alguno de sus amigos opinara, de un salto se puso de pie y salió a grandes zancadas de su sala común. No recordaba haber odiado más que ahora su vida y ese puto castillo.

* * *

Hermione azoto la puerta a sus espaldas, lanzo el bolso a un costado y contuvo lo más posible el grito de furia que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, logrando emitir solo un quedado gruñido.

Aun no lograba creer lo que acaba de suceder, la perra de Pansy Parkinson había tenido el valor de acercársele, intentar excusarse, pretender volver a engañarla con sus mentiras. Era insólito que luego de un mes se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, ella no era una mujer violente, normalmente repudia la violencia, prefería hablar como personas adultas y llegar a un acuerdo, pero nunca antes había deseado maldecir a alguien tanto como lo había hecho con la pelinegra, la rabia había sido tanta, había salido por cada poro de su piel, la había poseído, tanto como para amenazarla con lastimarla y culparla, claro que ella jamás lo haría, ella no engañaba ni mentía, eso era de serpientes asquerosas como esas.

Pero si amenazándola lograba que jamás en su vida volviera a acercársele, ni a respirar su mismo aire, lo seguiría haciendo, estaba dispuesta.

Sus ojos chocolates barrieron el lugar, era obvio que estaría sola, por eso había corrido a ese sitio entre todos los demás, pero ver el caldero burbujeando y todos los pergaminos regados en la mesada la hicieron hervir de furia de nuevo.

La base de su poción estaba casi lista, el último mes habían avanzado muchísimo más de lo que ella creía posible, había localizado, clasificado y dividido cada uno de los ingredientes necesarios logrando así poder hacer una perfecta base, luego de su cocción necesitaría solo una especialización, agregar algunos extras, para hacer de su efecto algo más fuerte, pero el paso más extenso ya estaba hecho, más de la mitad del camino estaba preparado ahora solo faltaba esperar un poco.

Se acerco al caldero, el liquido azul celeste burbujeaba con tranquilidad, a fuego bajo, sintió deseos de voltearlo, acabar con la maldita poción de una vez por todas, eliminar todo lo que un día podía recordarle sus malas decisiones y su maldita inocencia, pero no lo hizo. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que el rubio no valía la pena, pero no por eso iba a negar su ayuda a alguien que lo necesitara, se había convencido de que ella no lo ayudaba a él, ayudaba a las personas con males irreparables, les daba una posibilidad, una esperanza y aunque su primer deseo había sido lograr la poción para ayudar a Lucius Malfoy específicamente, ahora pensaba en todos, en muchos otros que sufrían de un mal parecido y que no recibían ayuda, pensó en los padres de Neville por ejemplo, quizás su poción podría ayudarlos.

Cogió su pequeño cucharon de vidrio y con movimientos rítmicos en el sentido del reloj revolvió el espeso liquido, espero cerca de dos horas antes de volver a hacerlo, escribía indicaciones en los pergaminos, separaba ingredientes y cortaba algunas raíces, movía el cucharon, extrayendo la muestra del día en una pequeña botellita confirmando el estado de la poción. Dentro de tres días la cocción estaría lista y podría enviarla al san mungo para las pruebas necesarias, luego de ese paso se desligaría del proceso, no tendría nada que ver con la poción, ellos se encargarían de administrarla, realmente no quería saber nada mas de ella.

Rasco sus ojos dejando el cucharon a un lado y ordenando algunos calderos que había utilizado para la cocción de los renacuajos azules mientas limpiaba algunas dagas de plata con movimientos de su varita. Estaba agotada, tenía varias noches sin dormir más de dos o tres horas, trabajar constantemente en el laboratorio empezaba pasarle factura y ahora que lo hacía sola mas, Ginny había dejado de ayudarla, estaba más que repleta con el Quidditch, la competencia estaba a unos días de acabar y estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo, además que pasaba casa minuto posible con Oliver, y estudiando para sus éxtasis.

- ¡MIERDA! – bramo al darse cuenta que su éxtasis en defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba a punto de iniciar, tendría que correr hasta el gran comedor, ya que la parte practica se haría ahí.

Cogió su varita y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando sus cosas dentro del salón, de igual forma hoy también trabajaría hasta tarde, así evitaba las miradas de lastima en su sala común, como si fuera suficiente con su propia vergüenza.

* * *

_**Éxtasis DCAO**_

El rubio estaba recostado en uno de los pilares adjuntos al hall, todos los estudiantes de séptimo curso esperaban resignadamente para entrar a presentar sus éxtasis, Blaise y una de las Patil habían entrado y salido en menos de cinco minutos, Theo y el idiota de Longbotton se habían tardado un poco más, seguramente por alguna estupidez del Gryffindor y Pansy estaba justo en este momento dentro del salón, con el idiota de Finnigan.

No había visto a Hermione, llevaba algunos minutos buscándola con la mirada pero no había tenia resultado, había visto a la pelirroja entrar con Millicent, y sus amigos ya habían presentado el examen, el esperaba pacientemente por ella, era extraño que no hubiese llegado antes, siempre era de las primeras que estaba en todas las clases, la primera en responder, en entregar sus deberes, en fin, era la primera en la mayoría de cosas académicas, y ahora que solo quedaban tres parejas aparte de ellos, comenzaba a extrañarle su tardanza.

Cuando la penúltima pareja salió de las puertas charlando sobre el examen, la cabellera alborotada de Hermione emergió acercándose a la puerta, sin posar sus ojos en el rubio que se había erguido al verla. Giro su rostro y se encontró con su mirada, pero obligándose a ignorándolo siguió su recorrido, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la puerta de cerrada.

Veinte minutos después, Nicolás Fleen emergió del aula y con el Ernie Mcmillan y Michael Corner.

- Malfoy y Granger – llamo el profesor mirando la lista de los alumnos que aun no presentaban sus exámenes.

Ambos, leona y serpiente, dirigieron sus ojos al profesor que esperaba impacientemente, sin dirigirse una palabra caminaron hasta cruzar las puertas del salón, cerrándose a sus espaldas.

- Bien – murmuro el hombre – Ellos serán sus supervisores, enviados directamente desde el ministerio para evaluarlos, Señorita Granger – llamo dirigiendo sus ojos por primera vez a la castaña – Con el Señor Hyde – un hombre de mediana edad le sonrió cariñosamente a la castaña, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza – Señor Malfoy, usted con el señor Steell – en la otra punta, un hombre regordete, con bigote y lentes de pasta gruesa miraba fijamente al rubio que habia asentido y caminaba a su encuentro.

- Mucho Gusto señor Hyde – Hermione estiro su mano, presentándose cordialmente como siempre.

- Es un placer para mi conocerla Señorita Granger – el hombre estrujo suavemente la mano de Hermione, sonriéndole - He escuchado mucho sobre usted y sus talentos, es un honor poder evaluarla.

- Oh, bueno – mascullo ruborizada – Gracias.

En la otra punta del salón, el rubio jugaba con su varita, hasta plantarse al frente del regordete.

- Señor Steell – murmuro asintiendo elegantemente con su cabeza y estirando su brazo educadamente- Draco Malfoy.

- Señor Malfoy – murmuro estirando su mano, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el rubio –

- Bien, que tengo que hacer – dijo el rubio viendo de soslayo como Hermione mantenía una amena conversación con su evaluador –

- Empezaremos con Hechizos de combate.

El rubio fue conducido a un costado, donde otro hombre, de unos veinte cinco años esperaba de pie, jugando distraídamente con su varita.

- Señor Malfoy, este el auror Christian Thompson, mantendrá un duelo con él para evaluar su potencia, no se preocupe, el Señor Thompson hará algunos hechizos de desarme y aturdimiento, nada más, usted se encargara de repelerlo, y tratara de desarmarlo, pero debe saber, que el señor Thompson esta cualificado para luchar, tiene más experiencias y el no desarmarlo no quiere decir que no pase su examen.

- Entiendo – el rubio se posiciono delante del auror, que lo miraba despreocupado, confiado en que sus conocimientos de estudiante no serian nada a un lado de los suyos, como auror del ministerio.

- Bien, cuando toque el silbato empezara el duelo – una pared opaca recubrió a los duelistas, separándolos del resto del salón, asegurando que los hechizos no impactaran en otro sitio.

Draco inmediatamente se posiciono, alzo su varita contra el auror que a su vez hacia exactamente lo mismo, espero hasta el sonido del silbato corto el aire y el auror ataco.

- Incarcerous – el hechizo del auror viajaba velozmente, pero los reflejos de la serpiente era rápidos y sin siquiera mover más que su brazo lo esquivo, lanzando ahora el suyo - ¡Everte Statum!

Un movimiento, el auror se lanzo hacia la izquierda esquivando el rayo amarillo que había despedido el rubio, abriendo sus ojos impresionado.

- Expelliarmus – grito Chritian.

- Protego – Draco dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, alzando su varita - ¡Desmaius!

De nuevo, un salto a la izquierda y el hechizo del rubio se vio esquivado, chocando con la pared mágica a las espaldas del Maldito auror.

- ¡Flipendo! – bramo el auror, acercándose a Draco, potenciando así el daño que podría causar su hechizo.

- Cave Inimicum – el rubio a penas y logro esquivar el hechizo del auror que sonreía satisfecho.

- ¡Desmaius! – un salto a la derecha y el rubio esquivo el hechizo del auror que se acercaba a él sin darse cuenta que si lo hacía, no podría esquivar sus hechizos, –

- ¡Petrificus Totalum! – el rubio lanzo su hechizo hacia la izquierda, si el auror hubiese estado alerta se habría dado cuenta que la varita del Slytherin no lo apuntaba directamente, pero al no hacerlo y dar un salto como los anteriores, el aturdidor choco directamente contra su pecho, antes de que fuese capaz de esquivarlo – Expelliarmus – la varita de Christian voló por los aires, cayendo a los pies del Rubio.

Draco se irguió, sacando su pecho orgullosamente y giro su rostro hasta el señor Steell que lo miraba claramente impresionado, la pared invisible desapareció y Draco camino hasta detenerse a un lado de su evaluador, giro su cuerpo para mirar la figura paralizada del Auror, apuntándolo y haciendo un "_Finite"_ no verbal, el movimiento regreso al cuerpo del hombre, evidentemente molesto.

- Muy bien – murmuro anonadado el evaluador, moviendo sus ojos desde el auror que recuperaba su varita hasta Draco que sonreía petulantemente – Realmente impresionante.

- Gracias – murmuro el rubio sin perder su sonrisa.

- Veo que no tiene ningún problema con los duelos, pasemos a las maldiciones entonces.

Draco asintió y giro el rostro para observar como Hermione esquivaba un _Expelliarmus_ y su _Desmaius_ impactaba a un lado de una rubia, suponía quien se traba de la auror, un rayo rojo salió de la varita de la castaña y en un segundo el cuerpo aturdido de la rubia caía, soltando así su varita. Draco no fue consciente de que se había detenido para ver el duelo hasta que el señor Steell lo llamo insistentemente, atrayéndolo hacia el maniquí.

Hermione se acerco hasta Laurent Sullivan que se sentaba en el suelo sonriéndole, al principio, al notar que se trataba de ella, la castaña se había sentido un poco incomoda, al final, era la novia de su mejor amiga, y esta no era la manera más común para conocerla, pero la rubia se había presentado muy profesionalmente, dejando a un lado lo personal, así que Hermione decidió hacer lo mismo.

Fue difícil, dos potentes hechizos habían golpeado su cuerpo, no habían logrado aturdirla pero si no se apresurara en desarmarla lo harían con élla. Al final, cuando la rubia había trastabillado un poco, logro que su aturdidor impactara, haciéndola caer al suelo y soltar su varita.

- Buen duelo – dijo la rubia tomando la mano que Hermione le ofrecía- Haggy tenía gazón al decigme que tuviera cuidado contigo.

- Aprendi de los mejores – murmuro la castaña sonriéndole – Eres realmente buena en tu trabajo.

- Oh yo también Aprendí de los mejores, La academia Bgitanica es mejor que la que tenemos En Frangcia – explico alisándose su uniforme -

- Oh, claro comprendo – Hermione salió del salón iniviseble, caminando hacia su evaluador que la miraba sonriente.

- Muy buen trabajo Señorita Granger – el hombre asintió conforme mientras llenaba algunos informes – Le parece que hagamos las maldiciones ¿ahora?

Hermione camino hasta la maniquí que ahora utilizaba el rubio, como ella esperaba, Draco hizo a la perfección las tres maldiciones en el primer intento, desvió su mirada cuando noto que el gris estaba clavado en el.

- Bien, su turno Señorita Granger – la voz del evaluador llego a los oídos de la castaña sacando la de su mente.

- ¿Qué? Oh claro, claro – mascullo caminando hacia el maniquí, esquivando al brazo del rubio, evitando todo tipo de contacto –

Hermione miro el maniquí en el suelo, exactamente igual al que el profesor Nicolás les había dado hacia algunos meses, no pudo evitar recordar las tardes mientras practicaban, como habían compartido… como la había engañado, haciéndola creer que disfrutaba estar con ella, enseñarla, ayudarla, como le había visto la cara de idiota. La ira hizo mella en ella y antes de notarlo ya estaban saliendo las palabras de su boca.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – el cuarto se vio infestado del relejo verde que expidió la varita de Hermione, impactando en el maniquí y por primera vez, marcando el mismo color en los indicadores.

- ¡Crucio! – al igual que el anterior, al verde brillo y Hermione giro el rostro para no mirarlo, sabía que no le hacía daño a nadie, pero el poder hacer ese tipo de hechizos tan bien no le agradaba, era magia oscura y baja, dañina.

- Imperio – el ultimo maleficio Salió como un murmullo de su boca, y marco un verde brillante, Hermione dejo caer su brazo, cortando así el hechizo y alejándose un poco del maldito maniquí.

Draco observaba la escena atónito, sus pruebas casi habían terminado, el evaluador le había exigido algunos hechizos sin importancia, y justo ahora había demostrado poder hacer un Patronus corpóreo, pero el ver a Hermione maldecir el maniquí de esa forma tan bruta, directa y fuerte lo había descolocado. Ella no era de esa forma, la Hermione que él conocía odiaba tener que siquiera pronunciar esas palabras, pero esta castaña que tenia al frente, realizando ahora un perfecto Patronus, una hermosa nutria saltarina, no era la misma, y saber que el tenia algo que ver con su cambio le desgarraba el alma.

- Bien, los resultados llegaran a mediados de Agosto – murmuro el hombre firmando la hoja de presentación del rubio- Puede retirarse señor Malfoy.

- Eh, si, gracias – logro decir antes que su cuerpo se viera arrastrado fuera del salón, sentía sus piernas moverse pero no prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Hermione termino su prueba algunos minutos luego que el rubio, el amable señor Hyde le explico el método de evaluación y que sus resultados llegarían a mediados del verano, la castaña se despidió de los presentes con un asentimiento de cabeza y regalando una sonrisa falsa cruzo las puertas, este era su último examen, ya había rendido los demás éxtasis, así que esto era todo para ella, sus estudios en ese castillo habían, literalmente acabado.

Camino con soltura hasta la entrada del aula de pociones, dentro apago la pequeña llama que mantenía burbujeante la poción dentro del caldero, mañana por la mañana tendría que volverla a colocar, pero ese día era suficiente, además, quería descansar, con suerte Madam Pomfrey le daría un poco de poción para dormir, y así pasaría la noche en algo más importante que hundirse en su envenenada cabeza.

* * *

_**POV/Ginny**_

Bajo de su escoba, el último entrenamiento de la beca había acabado y ella había dado todo de sí, había anotado 7 veces, esquivado con perfección algunas Bludgers y hecho los ejercicios con perfecta sincronización, había intentado dar lo mejor de si, sentía la presión de todos los presentes puesta en ella. Desde que había ganado la copa de Quidditch, Holinda había puesta una gran atención en ella, siendo la capitana había guiado a su equipo, según sus propias palabras "al estrellato"

Gryffindor había apaleado a Slytherin, terminando el marcador a 230 – 30. Una victoria contundente, algo que hacía años no se veía en el colegio, histórico según muchos. La directora Mcgonagall se había acercado directamente a ella para felicitarla, alegando que era la mejor capitana que había tenido gryffindor los últimos cincuenta años, Ginny no creía eso, siempre había escuchado historias de Charlie, su hermano, considerado el mejor buscador y mejor capitán en la historia de los leones , ella sabia todas sus anécdotas, conocía lo vivido por el pelirrojo, hasta su hermano Bill alegaba que aun siendo un capitán joven, y teniendo jugadores que le superaban en uno o dos años, Charlie se imponía, y guiaba su equipo a victorias prácticamente seguras, era un gran capitán.

Oliver le había asegura que era mejor que todos los capines que él hubiese conocido y él había estado con su hermano Charlie, el mismísimo pelirrojo le había entregado la capitanía, tal como lo habían hecho con él, durante quinto año. El castaño alegaba que Ella era muchísimo mejor de lo que él fue en su momento y seguramente mejor que Angelina y Harry, pero ella solo había sonreído y pasado de tema, no pensaba así.

- Muy Bien – dijo Oliver cuando ella y las demás chicas entraron a los vestuarios, siendo bienvenidos por el castaño y la entrenadora de las Arpías – Un gran entrenamiento por parte de todas.

- Han mejorado tanto – aseguro la ex estrella del Quidditch sonriendo maternalmente – Todas se han superado y han puesto lo mejor de ustedes en esta competencia, no podría estar más complacida.

- Han aprendido mucho – acepto Wood sonriéndoles, especialmente a la pelirroja que se amarraba el cabello en una cola –

- Sera un honor para mí tener a la afortunada en el equipo – expreso una muy emotiva Holinda – como saben, su graduación será el sábado, ese día comunicaremos quien es la afortunada, quien de ustedes será la próxima Arpía de Hollyhead.

Muchas de las presentes dieron un gritito emocionado, muchas otras como la pelirroja, jadearon sorprendidas, el tiempo de espera era mínimo, faltaba tan poco para saber quien ganaría esa oportunidad.

- Hay grande talento, han demostrado ser dignas de pertenecer al mundo del Quidditch profesional, algo que no muchos puedes – aseguro la mujer hablan solemnemente – Las que no ganen, no se desanimen, busquen otras oportunidades, no dejen de creer en su talento.

Ginny sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció ante las palabras, hacia algunos meses Hagrid le había contado que ella era la primera, pero las cosas podrían haber cambiado y aunque Oliver sabía los resultados, no había podido sacar ni media palabra de sus labios, se negaba rotundamente a comentarlo, alegando que su ética de jugador no lo permitía.

Luego de una charla de aliento, el castaño y la entrenadora desaparecieron del salón, dándoles privacidad a las jugadoras. Ginny tomo un baño, subiría a la cena ahora, Estaba famélica y necesitaba hablar con Hermione, desde lo ocurrido con el malnacido de Malfoy su mejor amiga estaba cada día peor, la conocía y sabia que a pesar de que ella insistía en que estaba bien, no lo estaba y no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Era hora de la cena. Lo sabía porque al salir de su habitación la mayoría de los leones se dirigían a la entrada de la sala común, Hermione había pasado las dos últimas horas intentando dormir, al Salir del laboratorio había ido directamente a la enfermería, Pomfrey le había dado una mínima muestra de poción para dormir sin soñar, exactamente serian ocho horas de sueño ininterrumpido, así que no podía desperdiciarlas ahora, quería descansar esa noche.

Camino hasta su habitación de regreso, no iría a la cena, no tenía hambre y no pretendería ignorar las miradas piadosas y los murmullos de todo el maldito castillo, ciertamente no estaba de humor. Se dejo caer en su cama pesadamente, intento distraerse con su copia de los cuentos de Beeddle el bardo, jugo con su varita, intento hacer lo que hacía ron cuando se aburrida, empezó a que mar el techo con su varita, dejando marcas oscuras, pero nada, nada la distraía de sus autodestructivos pensamientos, tal como cada noche.

Faltaban cuatro largos días para la graduación, ella no tenía nada que hacer en el castillo, sus éxtasis habían terminado, había concluido todas las materias, arreglado cada asunto hasta hecho su equipaje. La túnica exigida para la graduación de gala negra, con el escudo de Hogwarts en un costado, sin color de casa, exactamente igual a la que utilizaban durante la ceremonia de selección durante su primer año, colgaba perfectamente en la percha, sus libros y la mayoría de las pertenencias estaban guardadas perfectamente en su baúl, y su bolso de mano, a penas algunas prendas de ropa diaria descansaban en sus desolados cajones.

Ya había charlado con Harry, ella se iría a Grimmauld place por ahora, necesitaba planear que haría con su vida de ahora en más. Era irónico como todo había cambiado en un año. Al inicio de su séptimo curso las metas en su vida eran claras, estudiaría fuertemente este año, tendría sus éxtasis reglamentarios y con suerte tendría un buen trabajo en el ministerio, una plaza en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas como había soñado desde… siempre.

Pero las cosas habían resultado un tanto diferentes, su séptimo curso no había sido tan movido como los anteriores, claro que no, no podía decir que habían pasado cosas peores que en los anteriores, pero había ocurrido algunas cosas que no había vivido antes y que claramente no estaba preparada para vivir. Había pasado todo un año sin sus mejores amigos, había aprendido a ser independiente, había perdido a sus padres y se había enamorado, nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, exmortifago, elitista, vanidoso y su enemigo de toda la vida.

Se había enamorado como una chiquilla, había pasado los meses conviviendo con la serpiente, con el príncipe de Slytherin, se había inmiscuido en su vida, se había colado en su corazón y en sus pensamientos como nadie. Hermione había vivido cosas con el que ni si quiera en sus mas locos sueños podría haber considerado, había sentido cosas que nadie despertó en ella antes.

Había aprendido a amar a alguien, Draco la había elevado hasta el séptimo cielo, la había llenado de cariño, de confianza, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido sexy y hermosa, había sentido que podía comerse el mundo si quisiera, se había sentido una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Toda su vida había cambiado durante ese año, había crecido, había compartido con alguien que parecía comprenderla a la perfección y quererla tal como era, con todos sus defectos, ella había aprendido a querer y aceptar al rubio tal como era, había sido capaz de sumergirse en el nido de la serpiente, se correr con él en medio de su territorio, con el peligro de ser herida en el camino, pero no le había importado, porque, para ella, Draco lo varia.

Pero que idiota había sido. Su séptimo curso había pasado delante de sus ojos y había sido una enorme mentira. No se sentía superior, no tenía esa sensación de haber crecido como persona y como bruja que siempre Tenia al terminar un curso escolar. Había desperdiciado los últimos meses de su vida, los había botado a la basura, No había aprendido nada…

Bueno si había aprendido algo…

Sin duda la lección más difícil…

Y más dolorosa…

Nunca confíes en una serpiente.

Rio ante su ultimo pensamiento, vaya que esa lección sí que la había aprendido, por el camino difícil, el más doloroso, el más oscuro y cruel. La vida desde que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts se encargo de mostrarle lo malos que podían ser los estudiantes de Slytherin, más aun, lo malo que podían ser los estudiantes de Slytherin hijos de mortifagos.

La vida le había mostrado como eran, había vivido sus humillaciones desde los once años, había soportado las ofensas y los malos tratos, se suponía que a sus 18 años ella tendría un concepto claro de quienes eran y como eran, pero al parecer su inteligencia se volvía escasa cuando hablaban de sentido común.

Aun cuando recordaba como había comenzado todo con el rubio se sorprendía al notar que desde la primera palabra había sido una idiota, el Slytherin se encargo de enrollarla en su vida, en sus mentiras, de hacerle creer una perfecta ilusión. Draco había logrado engañar a la "Bruja más inteligente de su generación" y lo había hecho de una manera impresionante.

Ella había creído todas sus mentiras… que tonta había sido.

La castaña seco la lagrima que corría por su mejilla, estaba cansada de llorar, cada noche pasaba lo mismo, recordaba todo lo ocurrido, recordaba cada beso, cada abrazo, cada palabra… recodaba su primera vez y lloraba, lloraba por todo lo que había perdido, por todo lo que se había escurrido de sus manos como arena, lloraba porque de un día a otro le había arrancado a alguien que había llegado a ser primordial para ella, le habían quitado algo que nunca le pertenecería, porque todo, absolutamente todo había sido un engaño.

Estaba cansada del vacío en su pecho, estaba agotada de guardar tanta ira. Lo único que sentía era dolor, un gran dolor abriéndole el pecho como si lo que sea que quedara de su corazón estuviese a punto de reventar. Sus ojos habían estado irritado durante los últimos días y rogaba a Merlín que las lagrimas se acabaran en algún momento, el aire en sus pulmones ni si quiera parecía ser suficiente para impulsarla a seguir, ya no le apetecía hacer nada, lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en su cama y dormir, dormir hasta dejar de sentir, quería olvidar, quería fundirse con su colcha y permanecer así por mucho tiempo…

Miro el reloj de su habitación, eran las ocho y media de la noche, quería dejar de sentir ahora, porque si no, el dolor la golpearía de nuevo y no creía soportar otra noche igual a las demás. Tomo la botellita con el liquido verdoso en su mesita de noche, necesitaba dormirse, necesitaba olvidar, saco el pequeño corchito y vertió el liquido en su garganta, era amargo, pero ahora agradecía cualquier cosa que mimetizara un poco el agudo dolor de su alma.

Miro el techo sobre ella, las manchas empezaban a volverse confusas y sus parpados comenzaban a pesar, se quedaría dormida pronto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, por lo menos hasta que su corazón dejara de doler, o hasta que dejara de latir, ahora mismo le daba igual.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

El rubio giro de nuevo en su cama, su espalda y su rostro sudaba, en su cara había un rictus de dolor y sus puños se apretaban de tal forma que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos… al igual que todas las noches durante el último mes, Draco Malfoy rememoraba en sueños esa fatídica mañana.

"_Corrió hasta cruzar las puertas y la vio subir las escaleras principales, no pudo contenerse, sabía que si no hablaba ahora Hermione podía asumir cosas que no eran, no podía permitirlo, no quería que ella se alejara de él, no quería ni podía perderla, no a ella._

_- ¡Hermione! – Grito y la leona se paró en seco al escucharlo – Hermione espera_

_La castaña seco las insipientes lagrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y muy lentamente giro, dejando paralizado a Draco…jamás lo había mirado de esa forma, con el más puro odio tatuado en el chocolate de sus ojos._

_ - Granger – murmuro – Para ti, desde ahora soy Granger… Malfoy._

_El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía si quiera creer el tono despectivo y frio que había utilizado la castaña, negaba desesperadamente con su cabeza como si haciéndolo, los horribles pensamientos que acudían a él salieran._

_- No es lo que parece – aseguro, pero hasta para sí mismo esa insolente excusa sonaba a una cruel mentira – Tienes que creerme._

_- ¿Creerte? – repitió, paladeando cada silaba – Creerte a ti…_

_- Sé que todo parece indicar algo horrible Hermione, pero no es así, nada es lo que parece – _

_- Claramente – murmuro y una solitaria lágrima cruzo su mejilla, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se estrujara dolorosamente – Nada ni nadie es lo que parece, creo que aprendí eso…_

_- No Hermione – pidió dando un paso hacia ella, pero inmediatamente ella hizo lo mismo, destruyéndolo – No puedes hacerme esto._

_- ¿Hacerte algo yo? – chillo abriendo la boca incrédula – Me engañaste Malfoy, tú me mentiste todo este tiempo – las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, aunque ella insistentemente las secara con su mano _

_- No es así, yo jamás te he engañado Hermione… Por favor – rogo con sus propios ojos húmedos, conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, dolía tanto verla de esa forma – _

_- Fui una estúpida – murmuro mirando el suelo – creí que tu… creí todo, pensé que tú me… - negó alzando el rostro con una sonrisa rota, erizando la piel del rubio – Realmente, fui una completa idiota._

_- No, yo si te…_

_- No – interrumpió Negando, secándose las lagrimas que seguían corriendo – No intentes engañarme, no ahora que lo es todo… no más._

_- Hermione, yo no hice nada, te lo puedo jurar, jamás te haría algo como esto – explico desesperado, nada de esto podía estar ocurriendo, no ahora._

_- ¿Cómo qué? – mascullo entrecerrando los ojos, despidiendo así un hilo de lagrimas - ¿Engañarme? ¿Jugar conmigo? ¿Reírte de mí con tus amigos?_

_- No es así – insistió – Todo es un terrible mal entendido._

_- Malfoy, no mas – suplico respirando agitadamente – Ya te reíste, me engañaste, lograste burlarte de la amiga del elegido, enamoraste a la prefecta sabelotodo… te follaste a una asquerosa impura, me humillaste la peor manera - las voz de Hermione termino siendo un hilo apenas audible – Tomaste todo de mi… ya no más._

_- Hermione – murmuro herido – No es así, por favor, tú me conoces._

_- Conocerte… yo conocerte – chasqueo lengua y bajo el rostro, intentando calmarse – No te conozco Malfoy, creí conocerte, pretendí que había compartido contigo, pensé que lo hacía… pero eres un desconocido para mí._

_- ¡Por Merlín, yo no hice nada Hermione! – bramo estirando los brazos – Jamás haría nada que te lastimara… no entiendes que yo..._

_- Entiendo, más de lo que te imaginas – murmuro – _

_- Tu sabes cosas sobre mí, que nadie mas hace, tú me conoces más que nadie en este puto castillo Hermione, jamás haría algo en tu contra – explico con sus lagrimas corriendo por su pálido rostro – Si hice lo que hice fue solo para acercarme a ti, para conocerte… no te engañaba._

_- No intentes excusarte Malfoy – la castaña alzo sus ojos, dos orbes chocolates abiertas, como una herida que sangra – No te creo nada, ni ahora… ni nunca más._

_- Una oportunidad – suplico – dame una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que no miento._

_- Te la di… y acabamos así – explico subiendo las escaleras – Te di una oportunidad y terminaste por destruirme… ¡Felicidades! – chillo con falsa alegría, casi en un sollozo- Luego de Siete años de insultos y humillaciones al fin lo conseguiste… te burlaste hasta el cansancio de la inmunda Sangresucia… Bien hecho. _

_- Hermione, por favor, no puedes creer esto, yo no tengo nada con Pansy, ni con ninguna otra… yo solo quiero estar contigo._

_- No- me- mientas – murmuro herida, sin mirar su rostro – Ya no mas malfoy, ya no, no lograras que caiga de nuevo, no me tragare tus mentiras otra vez, fue un buen plan, lo admito muy inteligente de tu parte – acepto tristemente – me engañaste como a una niña, me creí cada experiencia, me trague cada una de tus palabras, de sus demostraciones de afecto… creí en cada abrazo, en cada beso, en cada caricia que me diste… pero ya no mas, no caeré de nuevo_

_- Entiende que nada de esto es así Hermione, piensa todo lo que pasamos, piensa en estos meses, me conoces hace siete años, viste todo por lo que pase, por lo que pasamos juntos – se corrigió secando sus lagrimas – yo te prometí que te cuidaría, que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastimara y no pienso hacerlo yo, esto, toda esta mierda es un gran error._

_- Mi error fue confiar en una serpiente como tu – mascullo venenosamente- Mi error fue creer en la bondad de todos, en tu bondad… cuando demostraste con creces, durante estos últimos años que no tienes nada de ella. Pretendí que podrías ser diferente, que habías cambiado… pero veo que no. Una vez más demuestras ser un bastardo sin corazón, un adorador de la sangre, un ególatra, un maldito rasita… un digno mortifago._

_Draco jadeo ante esto último, cada palabra había sido como una puñalada en el pecho, dolía, dolía mas que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes, mucho más que cualquier tortura, más que una paliza… más que cualquier cosa._

_- Hermione yo confié en ti, confió en ti. Te conté mi secreto mas grande, jamás lo hubiese hecho de ser solo una broma, piénsalo, te lleve a mi casa Hermione, compartí mi vida contigo como con nadie más… lo sabes – El orgullo de Draco dio la espalda y él lo desterró, sabía que todo era su culpa, por jugar ese maldito juego del desconocido, jamás debió haberle escrito… fue un error – Se que cometí muchos errores y que no soy digno de ti… pero, por favor._

_Ella no respondió. Draco vio horrorizado como la castaña le daba la espalda, y subía lentamente las escaleras, sus hombros vibraban por cada sollozo que salía de su garganta, sus brazos la rodeaban protectoramente en un abrazo, y su pelo caía por su espalda, enmarcando una triste escena. El rubio subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta detenerla de antebrazo, obligándola a verlo de nuevo._

_- No por favor – pidió rodeándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se resistía – Por favor Hermione, no nos hagas esto._

_- Nos hagas – musito deteniendo sus intentos de escapar – nos – repitió – No hay un "nos" maldito bastardo – la voz de Hermione era fría, tanto que calaba los huesos – No lo hay, ni lo habrá nunca._

_- Hermione por favor – repitió pero algo pincho su pecho y al bajar su rostro se dio cuenta que se trababa de la varita de la castaña, apuntada directamente a su herido corazón - Hermione – murmuro _

_- Alejare de mi – susurro hundiendo un poco más fuerte la varita – Suéltame Malfoy._

_- Yo, no quiero esto – murmuro dando un paso atrás, liberándola – Yo te quiero Hermione._

_La castaña no dijo nada, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos por un tiempo que pareció eterno, ninguno pestañeaba, no se movían, ni siquiera hacían ruido al respirar, el llanto de la castaña seso, pero no limpio el camino húmedo de sus ojos. Quizás fueron segundos o minutos, posiblemente se trataron de horas, la verdad Draco no lo sabía, se había hundido en la profundidad desgarradora de los ojos chocolates, pero cuando Hermione rompió el silencio, devasto con sus palabras con el corazón del rubio, quizás si hubiese prestado un poco mas de atención, hubiese podido percibir como este estallaba en miles de pedazos._

_- Te di lo que todos te negaron… mi confianza – musito con voz rota, mirando los orbes grises y húmedos del rubio mientras que con dedos temblorosos abría el pequeño broche de su hermoso collar, liberándolo de su cuello y dejándolo caer en el suelo, haciendo un ruido agudo al momento en que el rubí colisiono contra el piso de piedra a sus pies – y me engañaste._

_- Hermione Yo… – el rubio tomo aire, sabiendo que esto era todo, ella no lo perdonaría, no lo haría ni ahora ni nunca, sus ojos se lo gritaban y su lastimado corazón se lo aseguraba, la había perdido para siempre, no quedaba nada más que aceptarlo, cargar con el peso de un terrible error, admitir que la única persona que había querido… que había amado, lo detestaba. Bajo su rostro, intentando así esconder su dolor – Yo lo lamento…_

_- Adiós Malfoy – _

_El rubio no alzo el rostro para ver la figura de Hermione desaparecer por el recodo de las escaleras…_

_ Esa sería la última vez que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger cruzaran algunas palabras"_

Draco despertó por un sollozo involuntario, clavo su rostro en su almohada intentando así detener las lagrimas, como cada noche lloraba por el maldito recuerdo de su ruptura. Había empezado a cerrar sus cortinas de nuevo, tal como lo hacía al principio del curso, aunque ahora era mucho peor. Cerradas y encantadas, nadie las podía abrir, nadie aparte de él, tampoco podían escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de ellas, así evitaba las preguntas. Aunque su aspecto deplorable por las mañanas no ocultaba su falta de sueño, ni su pérdida de peso evitaba que supieran lo mal que la estaba pasando.

En realidad no le importaba, no le importaba parecer enfermo, ni que lo vieran con lastima, jamás le importo, siempre había ignorado a la colectividad del colegio y ahora no pensaba hacer algo diferente. La estaba pasando mal… realmente mal, y no pretendía ocultarlo, no tenía que cuidar un apellido, ni preocuparse por mantener una reputación, sentía que estaba muriendo en vida y no pretendía ocultarlo. Pero le enfermaba ver a Hermione, verla igual que él, más delgada, ojerosa, con su cabello y ojos opacos, como si la vida la hubiese abandonado… igual que a él.

Draco giro su rostro hasta mirar el techo sobre él, en sus mejillas se deslizaba lágrimas y por primera vez en todo el mes lo comprendió…

Esto lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida

Había perdido a Hermione y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Draco Lucius Malfoy lo había perdido todo.

* * *

**¿___________________________________DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_?**

**si quien insultarme háganlo pero déjenlos!**

**faltan 18 para cien, ayúdenme a llegar**

**si lo hacen... **

**PROMETO UN CAPITULO KILOMETRICO COMO EL ANTERIOR**

**Hasta el proximo viernes **

**Oh, estoy pensando en hacer un One Shot de Oliver y Ginny ¿Que dicen? **


	15. Chapter 15 Ojos que gritan

_**Capitulo 15 "Arrepentimientos Tardíos"**_

_****__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_****__****__********__****____________________Solo un día, no esta nada mal_

___________________la nueva entrega y tengo que decirles, me ha costado, ____________________un capitulo difícil, hasta para leer ha de ser __complicado_

___________________pero vale el esfuerzo...____________________Espero que les guste_

___________________Hey tengo que decir... solo que queda un capitulo mas el epilogo para acabar con la historia ¿ Podéis creerlo?_

___________________me parece que fue ayer cuando escribí el primer capitulo y se los presente, es un orgullo que sigan aquí, leyéndome._

**___________________tengo que dejar claro algo :_**

_____________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__Muchas me han dicho que hermione exagero y que no debio comportarse asi... y tienen razon, pero les dire el por que ella actua de esa forma._

_**Hermione es una mujer MUY insegura, toda la vida se ha escondido detrás de los libros para al ser mas inteligente, ser superior y estar un paso mas adelantada que el resto. así que por primera vez abre su corazón totalmente, a un hombre como Draco Malfoy (del cual conocemos la historia y aunque es sincero tiene un pasado turbulento sobre todo entre las mujeres) pues... eso mas su inseguridad y los chismes, son un arma mortal, mas para alguien como Mione.**_

___________________En fin, eso es todo_

___________________A LEER_

___________________PD: ¡La proxima semana me mudo de ciudad asi que podria tardarme un poco con el proxima chap, no mucho!_

* * *

La castaña camino con su baúl siendo arrastrado pesadamente a sus espaldas, hasta una de las bancas de King Cross.

Harry y Ron, muy amablemente, habían ido por ella a la estación, tenia meses sin hablar directamente con ellos, no habían podido asistir a su graduación por que habían tenido un entrenamiento exhaustivo en la academia y les había resultado imposible viajar hasta el castillo. Sentía ansias, y muchas ganas de estar con ellos, pero al verlos, las pocas barreras que había construido con esmero durante las últimas semanas, esas que evitaban que se desmoronara como un miserable castillo de naipes se vieron derribadas, sus mejores amigos caminaron risueños hacia ella, hasta que a unos metros se dieron cuenta de su deplorable estado, el azabache fue el primero en acercarse a ella ceñudo y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillando de preocupación, para el momento que el elegido la tomo entre sus brazos, las primeras lagrimas de la leona ya viajaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Lo había echado tanto de menos.

Luego de fundirse en un tierno abrazo, Hermione alzo el rostro un poco apenada por su comportamiento, no podía mostrarse de esa manera ante sus mejores amigos, porque, aunque Harry fuese un poco lento con las mujeres y Ron un completo insensible, la conocían tan bien como ella a ellos, y se darían cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal con ella. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los orbes azules de su mejor amigo pelirrojo solo fue capaz de musitar un quedado "_Oh Ron" y_ lanzarse a los fuertes brazos del muchacho, que la estrecho con fuerza, un pequeño sollozo se escapo de su garganta, pero lo reprimo, espero hasta que los brazos a su alrededor se aflojaron para dar un paso atrás y colocar su muy ensayada sonrisa, la cual había utilizado tanto que empezaba a perfeccionar, no le costaba tanto como hacía algún tiempo.

- ¿Qué va mal? – dijo una voz preocupada, y la castaña se encontró ciertamente asombrada al ser Ronald Billius Weasley, famoso por no notar las preocupaciones y los sentimientos de los demás quien le preguntara… realmente tenía que verse horrible para que hasta el mismísimo Ron se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto arrugando el ceño, fingiendo confusión.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh es que yo… –

_¡PIENSA!_ Se grito en su cabeza, tenía que inventar algo rápido, no pretendía y mucho menos, podía contarles a Harry Detesto-al-Rubio Potter y a Ronald Mataría-al-Huron Weasley lo que había pasado con el Slytherin, no por miedo a que ellos le hicieran daño, por que ciertamente el Huron oxigenado se lo merecía, si no por todo lo contrario, lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a sus amigos, y si ellos se enteraban de lo que había hecho Malfoy mientras ellos no estaban, lo buscarían en cualquier sitio, levantarían cada piedra en el mundo hasta encontrarlo y lo harían pagar de cualquier manera humana y mágicamente posible. Y eso sería un problema seguro para ellos.

- No es nada – aseguro quitándole importancia, secándose distraídamente las lagrimas que marcaban un surco húmedo en sus sonrojadas mejillas- desde ayer estoy algo emocional… la graduación y todo eso.

- Ya – acepto un poco inconforme, pero Hermione se encargo de tranquilizarlo, acercándose a él y abrazándolo de nuevo, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, logrando que su rostro y las puntas de sus orejas se tornaran en un fuerte rojo, tal como sucedía desde la primera vez –

- Además, los eche mucho de menos – comento acercándose y repitiendo el mismo proceso con el azabache que no se ruborizo, pero la estrecho de nuevo en sus brazos – Este año no fue igual sin ustedes a mi lado…

- Nosotros también te echamos de menos – aseguro Harry tomando el baúl de su mejor amiga, mientras Ron apartaba casi de un manotazo las manos de la castaña, tomando el mismo su bolso de mano –

- Si, las clases son como el infierno - aseguro el pelirrojo colgándose en un hombre el bolso de Hermione, rojo y dorado como su casa –

- Vamos, no pueden ser tan malas- Bromeo la castaña sonriéndole al pelirrojo que negaba con la cabeza –

- De verdad Mione, son horrendas… Creo que no se comparan con nada que conozca – aseguro él, viéndose contrariado –

- ¿Ni las clases con Snape? – pregunto divertido el Elegido, sacando una risita quedada por parte de la castaña.

- Quizás, creo que si son peores…a veces creo que ser auror no es lo mío – susurro con pesar el pelirrojo mientras jugaba compulsivamente con el listón del bolso que colgaba ridículamente de su ancho hombro.

- Ron, claro que es lo tuyo, eres un gran mago, lo demostraste en la guerra y durante tus años en Hogwarts… solo tienes dejar de ser tan holgazán y aplicarte un poco más, estoy segura que así podrás hacerlo – Hermione cogió su brazo con el suyo y el de Harry caminando los tres juntos – Además, ahora me tenéis a mí, yo puedo ayudarlos un poco.

- ¡Merlín Si! – murmuro el pelirrojo, como si le hubieses dando la receta para la piedra filosofal, Harry y la castaña rieron ante esto.

- Conocí a Laurent – comento en el aire, Harry asintió conocedor de la noticia.

- Lo sé, me lo comento cuando regreso de Hogwarts, me conto sobre su prueba – explico sonriéndole – Fuiste la única que la desarmo.

- No fue nada sencillo – aseguro fielmente – me aturdió, pero no pudo desarmarme, apenas logre hacerlo y solo porque perdió el equilibrio… es una gran auror.

- Lo es – murmuro sonriendo, con ojos brillantes.

Hermione miro a su amigo y sonrió, no podía negar que cuando se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido entre su mejor amigo y la auror se había molestado, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry dejara a Ginny así como así, por la primera rubia que se le plantara al frente, aun cuando el sabia que la pelirroja lo amaba más que a nada, o eso creían todos. Pero no tardo mucho en comprender que había sido lo mejor para ambos, Ginny se veía realmente feliz con su resiente relación con Oliver y por lo visto Harry también estaba más que complacido con la Francesita.

El Trió dorado por fin junto de nuevo cruzo la barrera mágica que separaba el andé del resto de la estación. Harry le contaba animadamente como surgía su primer año en la academia, como habían sido los ejercicios y lo mucho que le gustaba su carrera, claramente estaba en su elemento. Ron aunque lo negara y se quejara constantemente, también relataba con ese tono de aventura y gozo cada ejercicio y añadía sus propios detalles a los relatos de su mejor amigo, Hermione no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos, sus chicos.

- Mis dos aurores – comento soñadoramente mientras apretaba el agarre en sus brazos - me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando esto, se que serán unos grandes Aurores.

- La verdad es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque Dawlish no es tan buen Jefe, creo que Kingsley debería estudiar la posibilidad de que entregue su dimisión, creo es algo viejo para el puesto – explico el niño que vivió seriamente, mientras que caminaban por la atestada estación Muggle.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione incrédula – No porque sea viejo tiene que Dimitir de su cargo, hay muchos magos que aun cuando son mayores realizan su trabajo de manera ejemplar.

- Sé que hablaras de Dumbledore, pero vamos Mione, Albus Dumbledore siempre fue superior a cualquier mago, no puedes ponerlo de ejemplo – explico el pelirrojo dándole la razón a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y que dices de Ojo loco? ¿o Minerva Mcgonagall? - contesto con suficiencia, retando a sus dos amigos.

- No es lo mismo, hablamos de John Dawlish – argumento el azabache

- Si Kingsley lo nombro jefe del cuartel debe ser por sus meritos, saben que el ministro es un hombre justo, no lo dejaría a cargo si pensara que no se lo merece o que no es capaz de hacerlo bien – La castaña sonrió a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros, siempre era lo mismo, Hermione exponía su punto logrando derribar sus posibles discusiones.

- Extrañe tu sabelotodismo – murmuro el ojiverde sacándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga - ¿Qué tal tu año?

- Pues… estuvo bien – murmuro quedadamente, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

- Y no sucedió algo impor… - pero la pregunta de pelirrojo se vio interrumpida, el cuerpo macizo y mucho mas ejercitado de Ron apenas y se movió hacia delante cuando el hombre de otro chico se estrello contra el suyo - ¿Qué demonios?

El trió dorado, como si se tratasen de una sola persona, miro a un lado, girando sus rostros al mismo tiempo, como si de un baile ensayado miles de veces encontrándose con la figura de tres Slytherins. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy pasaban a su costado, y había sido el Hombro del Exmortifago el que había colisionado con el del pelirrojo, llamando la atención de los tres ex leones. Hermione trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al encontrarse con la mirada gris fija en ella, apretó el agarre en los brazos de sus amigos y giro el rostro, ignorando a las serpientes.

- Malfoy – murmuro Ron arrastrando las palabras y apretando la mandíbula

- Comadreja – respondió el ojigris sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña que ocultaba su rostro entre sus bucles castaños y dirigía su mirada hacia Harry que miraba la escena, recorriendo a las tres serpientes cautelosamente – Lindo Bolso – mascullo maliciosamente sonriéndole.

- Vámonos – balbuceo Hermione sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, tirando de los brazos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces chocándome, quien cojones te crees? – Ron intento desligarse el del brazo de Hermione, pero ella se apretó a él, dirigiendo su mirada suplicante a sus ojos azules que lo ignoraban.

- Ron, vamos – fue Harry quien llamo la atención de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo paso su mirada desde el rubio, hasta Blaise y Theo que miraban la escena retraídos, manteniendo su distancia, como si no tuvieran nada que ver.

- No es mi culpa que ocupes todo el maldito camino, si aprendieran a caminar como personas normales, sin sostenerse patéticamente unos a otros y no interrumpieran el paso no tendría la necesidad de chocarme contigo, no es algo que disfrute – escupió posando sus ojos en el, despegando su mirada de Hermione – Me asquea

- Draco – murmuro Theo, quizás para Harry y Ron paso de ser percibido el tono amenazante del castaño, pero para las dos serpientes y Hermione no fue así –

- Ron – murmuro Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo bajara sus ojos hacia ella – Vámonos.

De nuevo, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, algo de toda esta escena estaba mal. Hermione jamás se ocultaba de las serpientes, ni mucho menos parecía que se hundiera cuando ellos trataban de fastidiarlos. Ella siempre era la que tenía respuestas mordaces e inteligentes para ellos, la que lograba enfurecerlos con sus insultos camuflajeados con el más perfecto y elegante sarcasmo, era ella la que siempre saca lo peor del rubio oxigenado, no la que se empequeñecía por su presencia, algo estaba mal aquí.

- Mira Malfoy, sigue a donde ibas y déjanos en paz – Harry cogió de nuevo el baúl de Hermione y le hizo un movimiento a Ron para que caminara –

- Que tus amiguitos y el resto del mundo te haga caso no quiere decir que yo lo haga Potter – el rubio escupió despectivamente el apellido del azabache y dio un paso hacia el, al mismo tiempo Ron soltaba a Hermione y la escondía a sus espaldas, acercándose junto a Harry –

- Si no quieres que te parta la cara de una vez por todas, desaparece – mascullo Ron mirando con desprecio al rubio –

- Inténtalo pobretón –

Cuando ron estaba a punto de mascullar su respuesta y muy probablemente atinarle un puñetazo al rubio, Hermione se colgó de nuevo a su brazo, obligándolo a voltearse.

- ¡NO! – chillo intentando alejar al pelirrojo

- No te metas en esto… Granger – el rubio paladeo las palabras, el apellido de la castaña se deslizo por sus labios, Hermione volteo su rostro y lo miro envenenadamente pero no respondió –

- Ron, por favor – mascullo mirando a su amigo – Estoy agotada y quiero que vayamos a casa.

- -No pensabas, como dijiste… ¿Partirme la cara? – mofo el rubio mirando distraídamente sus uñas, incitando un mas al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Blaise acercándose y tomando del antebrazo al rubio, de nuevo en un gesto amenazante que paso de ser percibido por los ex leones, pero no para la castaña – Malfoy, tu madre nos está esperando, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

- Vámonos, por favor – Hermione volvió a enredar su brazo alrededor del pelirrojo, coló su mano hasta su barbilla obligándolo a mirarla – Vamos Ron... no lo vale.

Ron bufo con sus ojos clavados en los chocolates de su amiga, saco su mano de su agarre y la cogió protectoramente de la cintura, acercándola más a él antes de chocar de nuevo el hombro del rubio al alejarse los tres Slytherin, seguidos de cerca por Harry, que arrastraba el baúl de Hermione, un poco confundido. Ninguno de los leones se dieron cuenta de la mirada inyectada de furia y sangre que tenía el rubio plasmado en sus ojos.

Draco siguió con sus ojos la figura de Hermione hasta que desapareció por el enorme marco de la estación, aun cogida firmemente por el pelirrojo y custodiada por el azabache. Sentía ira, rencor y dolor, su mandíbula se tenso y apretó tan fuerte sus dientes que rechinaron dentro de su boca.

- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – murmuro el moreno soltando el brazo del rubio, que permanecía fijo en el mismo sitio

- Nada – murmuro el suavemente.

- No es suficiente con lo que Hermione cree que le hiciste como para que vengas y te metas con sus mejores amigos – el reproche de Theo hizo que el rubio se giraba para mirarlo, claramente molesto.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando los defiendes Theodore? – la voz de Draco era sedosa y suave, una clara amenaza para quien lo conocía, pero Nott no se dejaba intimidar de nadie, ni siquiera de Draco Malfoy.

- Desde que dejaste de pensar – aseguro acomodando su bolso – Piensas que ninguno se da cuenta de lo mal que estas desde que Granger te dejo, y ahora vienes a arruinar mas todo… la verdad a veces te comportas como un Crio Malfoy.

- No sé de que hablas – murmuro arreglando su traje impecablemente negro –

- Claro – Theo giro los ojos y cogió su baúl, comenzando a caminar de nuevo – No me agrandan, Potter y Weasley, pero solo te digo que no ganas nada molestando a los amigos de Hermione, solo saldrás peor parado de lo que estas ahora.

El rubio gruño por el comentario, era obvio que él entendía eso, sabía que molestar al pobretón y a San Potty no ayudaría en nada, es más, ahora estaba más que seguro de que las teorías de Hermione se veían mas reforzadas por su muestra de clara idiotez, Theo tenía toda, absolutamente toda la razón, a veces hasta el mismo se impresionaba al comportarse como un vulgar crio. La verdad no tenía idea de por qué había buscado una confrontación con el idiota de la comadreja, cuando los vio ni siquiera le importo, los ignoro, hasta que la figura de la castaña se alejo con ellos.

Si tenía idea, la razón del porque de su comportamiento era clara, para quien mantuviera los ojos abiertos y estuviera enterado de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Lo había hecho buscando que Hermione le dirigiera la palabra, buscando que respondiera como siempre lo hacía cuando molestaba a sus amigos, que lo insultara, que intentara herir su ego, que le gritara cualquier cosa.

Draco odiaba ser ignorado, no soportaba que alguien no lo tomara en cuenta, siempre le había molestado, pero con Hermione no le molestaba… no, con la castaña dolía, cada segundo de silencio era horriblemente doloroso para él, prefería que lo insultara y que dejara su nombre y su orgullo por el suelo con tal de que le dirigiera alguna palabra, hacia un poco más de un mes que desde los labios de la leona no salía ni una mínima silaba dirigida hacia él, nada, ni siquiera un gruñido, nada y el empezaba a volverse realmente loco. Pensó que quizás hoy tendría suerte y ella reaccionaria para defender a sus amados amigos, pero no, de nuevo lo había mirado, deseando interiormente destruirlo con la mirada y luego, lo había ignorado de nuevo, tal como si el no fuese nada más que el sucio de sus zapatos.

El rubio dejo Salir un bufido cansado de sus labios y cogió la manilla de su baúl, siguiendo mansamente a sus amigos que habían decidido pasar algunos días con él en Malfoy Manor, y aunque no fuese capaz de decirlo en voz alta, no podía estar más agradecido por ello. No soportaría la soledad de su mansión por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Numero 12 de Grimmauld place.**_

Uno a uno, los tres miembros del trió dorado se aparecieron en el ultimo escalón de la honorable casa, Hermione espero hasta que el rubio y el azabache pisaron el Hall para caminar a la cocina, era casi hora de la cena, y estando los tres jóvenes era obvio que ella tendría que hacerla, porque sus dos amigos no eran muy adeptos a cooperar con esas cosas.

La castaña cruzo las puertas y se acerco al refrigerador, sorprendentemente repleto de comida, seguramente Harry había considerado que ella pasaría mucho tiempo con ellos, y necesitarían mas comida de lo usual, estaba mirando el congelador cuando una mano tirando de su blusa la alerto, dio un salto hacia atrás asustada, encontrándose con el cuerpo encorvado y arrugado, las orejas largas y puntiagudas y las enorme Nariz de Kreacher mirándola fijamente.

- Kreacher – musito Hermione apoyando su mano en su pecho, calmando los latidos de su corazón, acelerados por el susto - ¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts?

- El amo Harry le pido a Kreacher que volviera de Hogwarts durante el verano y Kreacher es Fiel al Amo Harry, Kreacher le sirve con gusto – explico – Kreacher hizo la cena.

- Oh, muchas gracias Kreacher –

- Kreacher tiene el pastel de riñón en el Horno – y era cierto, ahora que lo decía, el olor al pastel inundaba la sala – Esta listo dentro de algunos minutos.

- Bien – acepto sonriéndole al elfo que como siempre, o más bien, desde que ellos pasaron algunos días en la casa con él, antes de ir a buscar los Horrocrux, Kreacher sacudió sus orejas y se inclino un poco, en una pequeña reverencia – Estaré en la habitación, ¿Puedes avisarme cuando la cena este lista Kreacher?

- Kreacher la buscara antes de la cena señorita Granger ¿le gustaría que Kreacher le haga un poco de Te antes de la cena? –

- No, pero muchas gracias Kreacher.

La castaña observo como el elfo - enfundado en su pequeña túnica, o más bien, su nueva y limpia funda de almohada, la cual Harry había dejado tirada por ahí para que "la encontrara por casualidad" evitando así liberarlo- se sumergía en la alacena cerrando la puerta tras de él, Hermione cruzo las puertas de nuevo al Hall encontrándose con su amigo azabache.

- ¿Y Ron? – pregunto ceñuda al no verlo

- Se fue a dar un baño – explico haciendo levitar el baúl de la castaña por las escaleras - ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

- Por favor – acepto sonriendo y tomando en su hombro la pequeña maleta que ron había dejado sobre la mesa del corredor, siguiendo a su amigo escaleras arriba.

El azabache subió con parsimonia hasta el segundo piso, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de olmo, Harry se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar, haciendo el lo mismo unos segundos luego.

- Sé que no es gran cosa, pero creo que esta mejor que hace unos meses – murmuro viendo la expresión desencajada de la castaña.

- Es perfecto – murmuro esta adentrándose más a la habitación.

Dejo caer su maleta pesadamente a sus piel en el frio piso de madera oscura, Harry había arreglado una habitación para que ella la ocupara, se había encargado de cambiar el papel tapiz de las paredes, sustituyendo ese feo y viejo papel verde botella y plata y suplantado cada bandera y emblema de Slytherin por un papel de seda bastante claro, en tonos cremas y beige, había cambiado también las cortinas por unas lisas, de lo que Hermione consideraba era un todo neutro de durazno, hasta los dorceles de su amplia clama. La ventaba que reflejaba el patio trasero de la honorable casa estaba inmaculadamente limpia, la luz del sol londinense, o más bien del atardecer, se colaba por los cristales, pintando todo dentro de la estancias en matices naranjas y rojos, dándole paso a lo que consideraba, sería una noche impoluta y estrellada, una vista perfecta para el gusto de la ahora Ex leona.

La antigua habitación de Regulus Arcturus Black no se parecía nada a lo que había sido en sus antiguos años, cuando el más pequeño de la Oscura familia habitaba en ella. Lo único que se conservaba en la estancia, era la pequeña placa de plata en la puerta de olmo, que citaba sus mismas iniciales "R.A.B", Harry le había comentado que si era su deseo, podía sacarla, pero ella prefirió dejarla de esa forma, daba igual si decía las iniciales del exmortifago o las suyas, tampoco era como si ella, sin importar todo lo que había insistido Harry, pensara quedarse demasiado tiempo ahí.

Hermione sintió como su amigo azabache cerraba las puertas a sus espaldas, dejándola sola en la muy impresionante paz de su nueva y recientemente remodelada habitación. La castaña recorrió todo el cuarto detallándolo, admirando los cambios que con esmero, y muy seguramente con ayuda de su novia, había hecho el Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces. Tenía que admitir que aun hoy, luego de tantos años Harry seguía sorprendiéndolo, era un gran amigo.

Se dejo caer sobre la colcha de su cama doble, estaba cansada, tanto la graduación como el viaje de vuelta en el expreso había sido emotivo, muchas lagrimas, despedidas y promesas de escribirse. Ginny y ella se habían separado en la estación, Oliver la acompañaría a la Madriguera, Neville se había marchado con luna, se suponían que pasarían algún tiempo con el Señor Lovegood – _Pobre Neville_ – pensó un poco divertida. Seamus y Dean tendrían que inscribirse la próxima semana en el curso vacacional para la academia de Aurores así que se pasaron todo el tiempo charlando sobre eso, ella por su parte solo escuchaba, ahora mismo no era la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener.

Giro sobre su cuerpo quedando con la cabeza a un lado, tenía tantas cosas por hacer, mañana tendría que acercarse al San Mungo para presentar "debidamente" su poción, meras formalidades, pero debía hacerlas si quería ser tomada en serio. Había considerado la idea de escribirle a Narcisa Malfoy, sería bastante bueno que ella asistiera a la reunión y conociera los efectos que podría causarle a su marido, pero considerando el hecho de que las pruebas en pacientes aun no había sido aceptada, ni siquiera la poción en sido considerada como un método viable, era un poco cruel hacer que la rubia asistiera a una reunión sin la seguridad de que al menos la poción podría ser administrada tentativamente.

Su varita hizo levitar los pergaminos donde estaban detalladamente explicados los procesos de elaboración de la poción, los ingredientes y hasta posibles consecuencias que sufrirían los medicados, era un trabajo impecable, realmente estaba muy bien elaborado y los informes estaban desarrollado minuciosamente para ser entendido por cualquier persona medianamente conocedora del tema, mas al ser realizado por una cría que apenas había terminado su educación mágica, las cosas seguro se pondrían difíciles, eso hasta la castaña lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que su trabajo seria firmemente menospreciado, seguramente harían cientos de conjeturas y intentarían dejarla mal parada, estaba segura de que a muchos pocionistas y medimagos experimentados no les gustaría que una bruja sin ningún tipo de estudio superior como lo era ella realizara una poción tan compleja, aun mas cuando muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían considerado la idea de intentarlo.

Leyó… leyó y releyó todo de nuevo, claro que conocía los procedimientos perfectamente, ella los había realizado y recordaba cada corte en las raíces, cada incisión de los renacuajos, cada gota de valeriana, ella lo recordaba todo, pero nunca estaba de mas repasar un poco, al final siempre era más estudiar, así podría defenderse ante cualquier clase de preguntas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero un golpeteo en su puerta la hizo saltar y mirarla como si fuese el objeto más extraño que toda casa podría tener.

- Adelante – murmuro saliendo del estupor, incorporándose en su cama para mirar a su inoportuno visitante.

- Hey Mione – la marta roja de Ronald cruzo el quicio de la puerta sonriéndole tímidamente – La cena ya casi esta lista.

- Oh claro – dejo con parsimonia cada pergamino sobre su cama, ordenados por pasos e indicaciones cronológicamente perfectos.

- Hey Herms – el pelirrojo miraba aprensivamente a la castaña que ahora cambiaba a su lado por el pasillo de la honorable casa, Hermione sabía que ron estaba nervioso, estaba rascando su nuca como siempre - ¿Puedo… puedo hacer una pre-pregunta?

- Ehh… ya lo hiciste Ronald – Era hora de emprender la huida y la castaña lo sabía, algo en su interior le decía que Ron sabia más de lo que ella pensaba –

- Veras yo… – se detuvo frunciendo el ceño al entender las palabras de su mejor amiga, pero las ignoraría, llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola como para saber sus intenciones al jugar con el – Quería saber algo…

- Ron, Harry debe estar esperándonos para cenar y…

- ¿Qué pasa contigo y Malfoy? – ahí estaba, el temor de la castaña, se detuvo abruptamente en medio del pasillo sin saber que decir o hacer, sus planes estaban claros, sus mejores amigos no deberían saber absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido con el hurón, pero si Ron lo sabía, que no era un hombre especialmente perceptivo, era porque ya todo se había ido al demonio.

- ¿Per-perdon? – musito y fue por lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, tenia ganar tiempo.

- Ya me escuchaste ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

- Con Malfoy – repitió sin saber que mas decir

- Si Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Rubio, Slytherin y ex mortifago – Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione, retándola a mentirle en su propia cara.

- No pasa nada con el – aseguro y en realidad no estaba mintiendo… con el Ya no pasaba nada.

- -¿Y por qué te comportaste tan extraño hace un rato en la estación? – se cruzo de brazos, un gesto de suficiencia.

- ¿Raro? - Su propia voz resonaba en su cabeza _¡Maldita sea! Mas preguntas cortas no Hermione_, la castaña se aclaro la garganta y alzo el mentón con fingida seguridad_ -_

- Si rara, hasta Harry piensa que algo pasa Hermione, es como si le tuvieras… - tomo aire profundamente, no podía ser que lo supieran – Miedo.

- Miedo al Huron oxigenado – Bufo y camino a todo lo que sus piernas le daban pero antes de bajar las escaleras, sin mirar al pelirrojo hablo – Lo que menos le tengo al rubio es Miedo Ron, deberías saberlo.

Era cierto también… no le temía a Draco, para nada.

* * *

_**San Mungo De enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

Bufo de nuevo, llevaba dos malditas horas esperando y no había pasado nada… ciertamente recordaba todo lo que había dicho y ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás había cometido algún error, no había sido suficiente para que le dieran el visto bueno… los últimos minutos, lo decisivos, quizás no habían estado tan bien como ella los recordaba.

"_Sonrió y espero la siguiente pregunta… que por supuesto, como las últimas diez, no tardo mucho en llegar._

_- Así que… ¿Cuál sería el método de administración para su poción señorita Granger? – La pregunta del doctor Taylor llego a los oídos de la castaña que se encontraba sentada al frente del imponente director._

_Había sorteado de manera positiva la mayoría de las preguntas que la directiva y algunos sanadores habían realizado en lo que iba de su presentación, para su deleite, las miradas de reproche, suficiencia e incredulidad con la cual los asistentes en el salón de conferencia del San Mungo la habían recibido se habían visto mermadas durante su ardua exposición, paso dos horas explicando los procesos de producción y maduración de la poción._

_Algunos de los medimagos la habían felicitado por su invención, muchos otros la habían atacado con preguntas complicadas que conllevaban a respuestas más complicadas aun, pero valiéndose de sus arduos estudios, Hermione había logrado responder cada uno de ellas con su característica seguridad y hasta egocentrismo de Sabelotodo, a penas ahora, las preguntas se veían mas centradas en la invención y no en intentar desprestigiar y poner en duda los conocimientos de la recientemente conocida pocionista. _

_- He venido estudiando la posibilidad de seguir un método mensual, la administración se llevaría a cabo a base de una dosis por mes, siguiendo un rango de Treinta días – explico con suficiencia, mirando a todos los presentes – Algo parecido al régimen de administración que conlleva la poción Mata lobos en los licántropos, pero dado a que el mal al que esta evocado en tratar la poción no está dirigida por un rango tan especifico como el de la fase Lunar, pues se establecería una cierta cantidad de días, siendo estos treinta como ya se los había dicho, llevando así un control estricto en las dosis. _

_- ¿Pero usted cree que, en el hipotético y remoto caso de que, siendo positivos los resultados de su poción, esta sea tan potente como para mantener una subsistencia durante al menos veintinueve días, siendo la cuenta establecida desde el día después de la administración de la poción, cuando el cuerpo es capaz de sintetizarla? –_

_Los murmullos llenaron la sala, Hermione asintió entendido perfectamente la pregunta, la incredulidad en la voz de Jhonathan Taylor, el director del Hospital mágico mas prestigiado de todo el Reino Unido era más que obvia para la joven._

_- Absolutamente señor Taylor – la castaña sonrió tiernamente aunque el frio glacial en sus ojos dejaba claro que sabía de lo que hablaba- Si usted y el resto de la directiva avanza el informe que he presentado, podrán ver en la pagina número nueve los cálculos aritméticos realizados con base en el teorema Wolf._

_Como si se tratara de una orden clara y concisa, el sonido de las hojas siendo pasadas una a una hasta hallar la referida por la castaña rompió el silencio, Hermione barría con sus ojos al cuerpo de medimagos que ahora leían atentamente el informe que ella había presentado para cada uno, una guía perfecta de la exposición exhibida._

_- En dichos cálculos – continuo al ver que algunos de los presentes alzaban el rostro para mirarla, seguro esperando la explicación de las cientos de tablas y gráficos que se encontraban plasmados en los pergaminos- se presenta la cantidad exacta de ingredientes utilizados en la poción que les he presentado esta mañana y guiándome apegadamente por estudios realizados con algunos pacientes tratantes, siendo estos expuestos a dichos ingredientes pude realizar un cálculo exponencial del tiempo preciso durante el cual, la cantidad utilizada permanecerá en el cuerpo del medicado, surgiendo su efecto claro._

_- ¿Qué tipo de casos utilizo? – para su sorpresa la voz provino del único medimago que no había opinado durante el tiempo que llevaban enfrascados en la presentación de la castaña, la voz de Tiberius Collins hizo que Hermione volteara su rostro hacia él y lo mirara fijamente, sabiendo exactamente que intentaba, muy disimuladamente, insinuar._

_- Me he apegado a los estudios realizados en Haití, a una joven afectada por la maldición Cruciatus, en el resumen que les he presentado se encuentra su caso, Dorothy Clay, veintinueve años, presentaba demencia con periodos cortos de lucidez, se le trato con infusiones de valeriana concentrada con ajenjo puro, mejorando y ampliando los periodos de sagacidad, pasando de un rango de media hora diaria, divididos en varios lapsos durante el día, hasta mantenerla estable por un periodo de tres horas, siendo administrado dicha infusión una vez cada semana. _

_- ¿Qué otro? – Jhonathan Taylor parecía ciertamente impresionado por la veracidad de los hechos, realmente Hermione dominaba la sala._

_- Katie Bell, diecisiete años, tratada aquí mismo en el San Mungo hace tres años – sonrió al ver como de un lugar a otros los medimagos conversaban entre ellos, confundidos – La Joven Bell sufrió las consecuencias de una maldición, y aunque se vio indirectamente afectada las derivaciones en ella variaron como usted lo sabe doctor Taylor, usted fue su medio tratante ¿Me equivoco?_

_- No, en efecto yo fui el encargado de tratar a la señorita Bell, mantuve un constante tratamiento con ella durante ese mismo año, aproximadamente ocho meses luego del accidente._

_- Exacto, la señorita Bell fue tratada con dosis altas de pociones revitalizantes y suplementos oxigenantes y proyectantes de memorias como por ejemplo un suministro diario de esencia de corazón de mandrágora, como podrán ver, en mi poción no utilizo corazón de mandrágora pues sus efectos desaparecen del organismo en periodos muy cortos, en cambio, utilice savia de malva de dragón, un componente raro y muy complicado, pero cuyos beneficios perduran treinta veces más que la mandrágora. _

_- Interesante, realmente interesante señorita Granger, viendo el informe que usted nos ha presentado puedo notar que no ha escatimado en detalles, y en verdad parece una gran invención, ahora, habiendo escuchado su exposición, como comprenderá, no puedo aceptar la aplicación de su poción en mis pacientes – Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente en su sillón, esto no podía ser cierto - No hasta discutirlo señorita Granger – los ojos de la castaña viajaron hasta el pozo negro que eran los del doctor Taylor – Así que le pido por favor nos dé un poco de privacidad, espere fuera de la sala hasta que lleguemos a una conclusión ¿Le parece?_

_- Por supuesto – mascullo recogiendo todos sus papeles de la gran mesa redonda y alisando una arruga imaginaria de su falda gris, cogió su pequeño maletín y haciendo un elegante gesto de cabeza salió de la sala de conferencias, de donde apenas fue capaz de escuchar un murmullo antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas_ "

Y ahí seguía, caminando de ida y vuelta por el pasillo del hospital de heridas mágicas, había intentado seriamente permanecer calmada y de manejar sus nervios pero no había logrado demasiado, las rodillas le temblaban considerablemente, y las manos le sudaban, Hermione no recordaba haber estado más nerviosa en su vida, ni siquiera durante sus timos o sus éxtasis había sentido tanto temor, claro que esto era totalmente distinto, ella había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esa poción y si no funcionaba… sus planes se irán al traste.

Dejo su café – que muy amablemente le había traído una de las enfermeras del lugar, luego de insistir en que se veía pálida e insinuar que podría necesitar un sanador – en la mesita de un costado, su maletín con todos sus informes descansaban en la silla que ella debería estar ocupando, pero lo cual no podía ser por la opresión que sentía en su pecho cada vez que permanecía quieta en algún lugar del enorme pasillo impoluto.

Bufo de nuevo, llevaba haciéndolo durante todo el rato, sabía que cualquiera que la viera podría llegar pensar que estaba realmente mal, pero no le importaba, su paciencia se había reducido hasta culminar prácticamente inexistente y lo peor de todo esto era que, había intentado escuchar algo, había pegado su oído, su jodido oído a la puerta, pero al parecer los doctores le habían colocado un perfecto hechizo insonorizante a la habitación, dejándola en la más oscura desesperación.

Se dejo caer en su puesto, sin importarle que quizás su perfecta falda gris hasta las rodillas se había subido un poco, y su hermosa camisa blanca se había arrugado, estaba agotada de pensar, de esperar, agotada de todo… ni siquiera había podido dormir bien la noche anterior por culpa de la jodida presentación.

Y ahora estaba insultando como cualquier vulgar, que decepción…

La puerta del auditorio se abrió, dejando salir al doctor Jhonathan Taylor, Hermione tomo aire apresuradamente antes de ponerse de pie y alizar su falda de raso gris y mirar al doctor que esperaba por ella pacientemente.

- Puede pasar señorita Granger, hemos llegado a una conclusión.

Apenas y pudo asentir conforme y encaminarse junto al doctor, de nuevo a la sala, obligo a sus pies a marchar directamente hasta la enorme silla que ella ya había ocupado antes y se dejo caer, fingiendo tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba gritando de desesperación.

- Vera – comenzó el doctor tomando asiento y mirando fijamente a la castaña que jugaba con sus dedos con disimulados nervios bajo el enorme meson – Lo hemos discutido y estudiado a fondo, como usted comprenderá llevar a cabo experimentos de esta Magnitud es un proceso complicado, critico y delicado, no es sencillo estudiar una poción y mucho menos una como la que usted nos ha presentado esta mañana, lo comprende ¿cierto?

- Perfectamente – musito Hermione asintiendo, sabía que algo así pasaría, en realidad era muy probable…

- Procesos como el que se debe llevar a cabo para una poción de esta índole son extensos, pero… - Hermione alzo su rostro al del doctor que ahora sonreía mientras la miraba, el aire se atoro en sus pulmones – Hemos decidió darle una oportunidad, Felicidades señorita Granger.

La castaña parpadeo intentando comprender lo que el doctor trataba de decirle, y si no fuera porque la mayoría de los integrantes de la directiva y sanadores presentes habían roto en aplausos y felicitaciones para con ella, ahora mismo pensaría que le estaban tomando el pelo.

- Yo… Merlín – sonrió llevando su mano a sus labios y evitando que sus lagrimas de felicidad, por fin una felicidad pura y sincera luego de tantos días de amarga incertidumbre, salieran de sus ojos – Muchísimas gracias Doctor, no sabe lo que esto significa para mí.

- Ahora, debo dejarle claro algo señorita Granger, este tipo de pruebas necesita cumplir con algunas condiciones especificas, la más importante como es obvio, es contar con por lo mínimo dos pacientes afectados por un mal cerebral degenerativo, tenemos que tener un margen de error – explico tendiéndole la lista de necesidades y el contrato que firmaría para poder acceder a las instalaciones del hospital- y como comprenderá, deberá contar con el permiso expreso de un familiar.

- Entiendo… supongo que tendremos que buscar a dos o mas personas que encajen con el perfil necesario ¿No? – Hermione leyó atentamente el pergamino en sus manos, mientras que evitaba concentrarse en los murmullos de toda la sala.

- Efectivamente, y eso suele ser un largo camino, no es sencillo encontrar familias que estén adeptas a aceptar una prueba tan delicada en algún familiar, suele costar un poco encontrarlos – explico sin apartar sus ojos de la castaña – Tardaríamos algún tiempo hasta poder llevar a cabo la prueba.

- ¿Algún tiempo? – su vista se despego del contrato para mirar al hombre frente a ella que asentía - ¿Cuánto exactamente?

- Podríamos tardar de algunas semanas a… seis meses como máximo

- ¿Seis Meses? - ¡NO! Aquello no podía ser cierto, ella no tenía seis meses… el no tenía seis meses –

- Es complicado señorita Granger, no hay muchos casos como el que usted necesita para estas pruebas… lo lamento.

- Bien – Hermione se hundió en su sillón, ahora todo se complicaba, ella necesitaba probar y aprobar la jodida poción lo más pronto posible, no tenía seis meses para esperar a que alguien se presentara a su prueba… abrió los ojos, había una esperanza, pequeña pero la había, quizás si le comentaba sus planes… podría ayudarla – Ehh, señor Taylor, puede regalarme algunos minutos, creo que tengo una solución pero… necesito comprobar algo primero.

- Sí, claro – el doctor Jhonathan Taylor siguió con su mirada la menuda figura de Hermione que desapareció del salón por la puerta principal, se encogió de hombros, quizás la ex estudiante les diera una sorpresa a todos…

La castaña se detuvo en el medio del mismo pasillo blanco en el cual había pasado las últimas dos horas esperando por la decisión de la directiva, saco su varita del bolsillo de su falda y haciendo un grácil movimiento conjuro a su ya conocida Nutria.

- Ve con Neville Longbotton, está en casa de los Lovegood, dile que lo espero en la ala oeste del hospital San Mungo, piso cuatro, pasillo dos, que venga solo y que es urgente -

Observo como la figura plateada de su nutria se desvanecía ante sus ojos y tomo haciendo en la escuálida silla a su lado, ahora solo quedaba esperar que su amigo tomara el mensaje y viniera… lo que sucedió diez minutos luego.

- ¡Neville! – Chillo y dando grande zancadas se acerco al muchacho que parecía un poco confundido y hasta preocupado.

- Mione – dijo estrechándola en un abrazo - ¿Qué sucede? Tu Patronus llego en medio de una cacería de Torposoplos y… - se interrumpió y sus mejillas ardieron, al parecer había explicado más de lo que debía – Bien… Ehh… ¿Paso algo?

- No… bueno si – Hermione dio un paso hacia tras mirando casi apanadamente a su mejor amigo que ahora mantenía el ceño fruncido – Necesito tu ayuda Neville…

- Por supuesto – aseguro sonriéndole- ¿Qué necesitas?

Neville durante mis últimos meses en el castillo, realice una investigación exhaustiva, con ella tuve la oportunidad de desarrollar una poción complicada, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo para completarla y hoy la he presentado aquí, para poder probarla, la han aceptado pero el proceso de selección de candidatos llevaría demasiado tiempo y necesito que tú me ayudes Nev, eres el único que puedes hacerlo – Tomo aire, toda su explicación la había soltado tal como había venido a su cabeza, no respiro y no se detuvo hasta que la ultima palabra hubo abandonado su boca-

- Quieres… tu quieres que yo – parpadeo confuso y un poco asustado - ¿Quieres que yo… pruebe tu poción?

- No – aseguro – Quiero que… Neville y quiero que… Quiero que tus padres lo hagan.

Neville abrió los ojos y Hermione supo que necesitaba una explicación, sin mediar palabra ingreso con el tomado de la mano a la concurrida sala.

Tardaron una hora en explicar cada punto y coma que conllevaba la poción de Hermione, consecuencias y beneficios, neville permanecía callado, dirigiendo su mirada desde el señor Taylor hasta Hermione que explicaba a conciencia todos los detalles.

- Así que, todo depende de ti Neville, entendería cualquiera de tus decisiones – la voz de Hermione era apenas un murmullo, mientras que miraba ansiosamente el pelinegro.

- No… no podrían sufrir consecuencias ¿cierto? No podrían… envenenarse o ponerse aun peor ¿o sí?

- No Neville, no hay ningún tipo de veneno no sustancia medianamente venenosa en la poción y si por alguna circunstancia ocurriera algo fuera de nuestros planes, contaremos con un equipo de medimagos para las pruebas ¿Cierto Doctor?

- Absolutamente señor Longbotton, sus padres estarían en buenas manos.

- Bien – neville miro a Hermione fijamente y luego de algunos segundos hablo – Háganlo… confió en ti Hermione.

La castaña sonrió y asintió… Merlín la acompañara en lo que aun faltaba.

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Draco dejo el último contrato de Gregorovitch en su escritorio, había quedado con su hijo en firmarlo esa misma tarde, pero antes tenía que recibir a su visita, alguien que sin duda alguna era mucho más importante para el que cualquier contrato multimillonario con un fabricante de varitas.

Sabía que estaba por llegar, su lechuza confirmando su visita esa misma tarde había arribado en su Mansión por la mañana durante el desayuno, por ello había desistido del plan de ir a casa de los Parkinson juntos a Blaise y Theo, necesitaba los documentos que el antiguo y ahora muy útil amigo de la familia traería con él.

El rubio sirvió dos dedos más a su vaso ahora vacio de Whiskey de fuego, siempre había logrado calamar sus alterados nervios y gracias a la sagrada Morgana ahora mismo seguía funcionando perfectamente.

El fuego en su chimenea se torno de un impresionante verde y Draco supo que su invitado había llegado, la figura de un hombre mayor, enfundado en una elegante túnica amarilla pálida, con su maletín de piel de dragón colgando de su brazo y su sombre de hongo un poco corrido hacia la derecha de su calva cabeza, apareció delante al rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El individuo camino unos pasos fuera de la enorme chimenea sacudiéndose el hollín de sus ropas y alzando el rostro para sonreír familiarmente al rubio que se había puesto de pie y caminado hacia al frente del hombre que ahora hacia un ademan con la cabeza, como saludo cordial.

- Draco Malfoy – murmuro tendiendo su mano hacia el rubio que sonreía plácidamente – Un placer volver a verte muchacho.

- Señor Ministro – murmuro el de vuelta tomando firmemente la mano del señor frente a Él – lo mismo digo, es un honor recibirlo en mi hogar.

- Nixon, Draco, llámame por mi nombre, He sido amigo de tu padre desde hace años al igual que mi familia de la tuya, creo que hay la confianza suficiente –

- Lo lamento Nixon, quiere sentarse – Draco cruzo de nuevo el salón hasta situarse detrás del enorme escritorio de olmo francés, tomando asiento al igual que su invitado - ¿Whiskey de Fuego, Vino de elfo, Agua quizás?

- Un poco de vino estaría bien Draco – elegantemente el rubio hizo aparecer frente Nixon Clayton una perfecta copa de cristal y del mini bar una botella del más fino vino – Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?

- No ha tenido mejoría – aseguro con un poco de pesar, el señor Nixon era uno de los pocos conocidos de la familia que estaba enterado del estado de su padre y no era nada cómodo tener que hablarlo – Pero esperamos que su doctor pueda ayudarlo pronto, es el mejor de su área.

- ¿Quién esta tratándolo? Es una pena que haya sucedido todo eso, Lucius podría ser un poco difícil pero nadie se merece ese destino.

- El doctor Tiberius Collins es su médico de cabecera, así que está en buenas manos – aseguro aclarándose la garganta – En fin, Mire Nixon yo le escribí hace cerca de un mes a su oficina y me parece que usted está enterado de mis intenciones ¿cierto?

- Efectivamente, mi secretaria me dejo saber sus deseos inmediatamente después de que su lechuza llegara a mi despacho – aseguro abriendo su maletín y sacado un sobre lacrado con el sello del ministerio de magia… australiano – Aquí tengo la información que usted me pidió, detallada.

- Podría adelantarme un poco – Draco cogió el sobre que citaba confidencial en una de sus caras y lo dejo a un lado, no sería él quien abriera ese sobre –

- Pues, la información que usted me brindo es verdadera, bueno, una parte, no como la especificaron, creo que la versión presentada fue minúscula, muy escuálida, en el informe que contiene ese sobre hay nombres, detalles, todo lo necesario.

- ¿Una parte? – arrugo el ceño, si era cierto lo que ellos sabían, como era posible que solo se tratara de "Una parte"

- Mónica y Wendell Wilkins efectivamente entraron en Australia el 25 de agosto de 1997, el gobierno Muggle se encargo de su legalización, según los registros vivieron en un pequeño condado al sur del país cerca de 5 meses, los vecinos aseguran que desaparecieron el seis de febrero de 1998.

- Entiendo – Draco asistió, el esperaba que estuvieran vivió, esto era exactamente lo que temía al escribir al ministro – Así que… es cierto, la información que compartió el ministerio ingles es cierta, están muertos.

- Sí, bueno… Wendell Wilkins está muerto.

- ¿Cómo?

- El Señor Wilkins fue encontrado la tarde del sábado ocho de febrero luego de un vecino reportada actividad sospechosa, al parecer había visto a una persona irrumpir un día antes en la vivienda, la policía lo localizo muerto.

- ¿Cómo murió?

- Una maldición imperdonable – susurro con pesar – luego de que la medicina Muggle no diera una solución especifica al caso, nuestro infiltrado nos comunico lo ocurrido, además no había duda, pues la marca tenebrosa estaba flotando justo encima del techo de la vivienda. Fue torturado y los estudios que se le practicaron al cadáver muestra indicios de que le fue suministrado una alta dosis de Veritaserum, al parecer el mortifago que lo torturo y asesino quería sacarle algo de información.

- ¿Saben… saben quién pudo ser? – instintivamente su mano viajo hasta la marca escondida bajo la manga de su traje negro, el suponía que si estaban muertos un mortifago tenía algo que ver, pero saberlo con seguridad lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

- El cuartel de Aurores junto a los encargados del departamento de misterios se encargaron de recolectar los recuerdos de los Muggles que creyeron ver al involucrado y no fue ningún mortifago o seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado que estuviera residido en Australia, aquí tengo una foto quizás tú puedas distinguirlo.

El regordete hombre hundió su mano dentó del maletín sacando de él una foto oscura que le tendió a Draco, la imagen de un individuo ciertamente enorme, rubio con ojos negros como posos y mirada desquiciada le devolvía la contemplación desde la foto, Draco lo reconoció enseguida como Thorfinn Rowle.

- Rowle – murmuro dejando la foto a un lado – Lo conozco, el estaba a un lado del lord oscuro, murió en la batalla de Hogwarts cuando cayó Voldemort.

- Bien, ahora sabemos quién fue el culpable del asesinato – susurro el ministro reprimiendo un estremecimiento que lo invadió al escuchar el nombre del señor oscuro.

- ¿Qué paso entonces con su esposa?

- No lo sabemos, creemos que no estaba en casa durante el ataque, fue vista saliendo de su hogar de noche unas horas antes de que irrumpieran en la morada – explico asintiendo – Pero ni el gobierno Muggle ha tenido noticias, están enterados y alerta ante cualquier pista, no ha salido del país y no ha sido atacada por nadie, creemos que sigue con vida.

- ¿No hay ninguna forma de buscarla? – una pequeña esperanza, eso lo era todo ahora, no podía dejarla pasar.

- No cuando es víctima de un hechizo desmemorisante, es complicado buscar a una persona que piensa es otra, pero estamos en eso, sea cual sea el resultado esperamos tenerlo pronto, ambos gobiernos estamos trabajando en eso – explico poniéndose se pie – ahora si me disculpa, tengo un ministerio que coordinar, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

- Claro claro… – Draco cruzo de nuevo el salón hasta detenerse a unos pasos del Primer ministro Australiano - Muchísimas Gracias Nixon, esto es de verdad importante.

- Si lo entiendo, aunque para ser sinceros cuando recibí tu carta pidiéndome localizar a dos Muggles quede muy contrariado – acepto sonriendo y estrechando la mano del rubio – Pero siempre es un placer ayudar a viejos Amigos Draco.

- Es algo que necesito hacer, esas dos personas son muy importantes y la verdad no me conforme con el resultado como usted mismo ha dicho, escuálido, presentado por el ministerio de este país, así que su asistencia ha sido de gran ayuda para mí – Draco sonrió complacido, al menos podría hacer algo bueno por Hermione, aunque ella lo odiara –

- Estaré de regreso cuando tengo algo nuevo que contarle, espero tener una respuesta pronto sobre el paradero de Mónica Wilkins – dicho esto el hombre entro de nuevo a en la chimenea y desapareció ante la vista del rubio que respiro hondo y ocultando el sobre entre sus cosas salió del despacho, esperaría a Gregorovitch, ambos tenían muchos asuntos que tratar

**_…._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

- ¿Entonces lo que usted Quierre es que Yo entrregue el sobrre en el Ministerrio? – Sebastián Gregorovitch miraba aprensivamente el sobre entre sus manos, sellado y con una enorme etiqueta que citaba perfectamente las palabras _"Confidencial" _dirigido expresamente al ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Es así se dé sencillo – murmuro Draco llevando su vaso de liquido albarino a los labios, sonriendo con suficiencia – Tu, mi querido Gregorovitch me haces ese minúsculo favor y yo estoy dispuesto a continuar con nuestros negocios, aun cuando no son muy convenientes para mi, sabes que sería más rentable comercial con los fabricantes del Sur, pero un trato es un trato y los Malfoy tenemos palabra… entonces ¿Aceptas?

- ¿Qué hay dentrro del sobrre? No esperarra que lleve un paquete al Ministerrio sin prreocuparrme por su contenido, puedo tenerr problemas dentrro – explico ceñudo, sus tupidas cejas se juntaban formando una sola, mientras que sus hombros se erguían, mostrando seguridad.

- Es una información importante para el ministro, llevan esperando por ella demasiado tiempo, además ni siquiera tendrás que quedarte para presentarla, solo bastan con que tu lleves el sobre y nada mas – empezaba a exasperarse, odiaba con locura tener que dar explicaciones sobre sus decisiones, pero no podía arriesgarse a enviar a otra persona, a Sebastián nadie lo conocía y así nadie lo conectaría con el… nadie sabría que detrás de todo esto estaba de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y por qué no la lleva usted entonces?

- Porque no pueden saber que yo he ayudado en esto… la persona que necesita esta información no me tiene en muy alta estima y seguramente desecharían la información antes de siquiera darle una oportunidad, en cambio si tu la llevas por mí, la revisaran y podrán estudiarla a fondo – explico pasándose la mano por su rostro con ademanes cansados.

- Entiendo – murmuro observando de nuevo el sobre entre sus manos.

- ¿Lo harás? – Draco se irguió el su silla sin despegar sus ojos grises de los oscuros de Búlgaro.

- Está bien… yo llevarre el sobrre y volverre para firrmar el nuevo contrrato con usted Malfoy –

Gregorovitch hizo un ademan elegante con su rapada cabeza antes de encaminarse hasta la enorme chimenea de mármol y tomar un puñado de polvos Flu… lo siguió atentamente hasta que su figura, después de un muy bien pronunciado _"Al ministerio de Magia" _desapareciera.

Draco apoyo su espalda en su mullido sillón, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

La castaña se paseo de nuevo por la ventana, la lechuza con los resultados de la prueba tendrían que haber llegado esa mañana, habían pasado ocho días desde que se les había suministrado la poción a los padres de neville, ayer por la mañana les realizarían una pruebas de sondeo y evaluación, así podrían notar si la poción había hecho o no algún efecto directo en ellos, el doctor Taylor le había prometido que le escribiría cuando los resultados estuviesen totalmente confirmados y eso ya debía haber pasado… al menos que algo hubiese salido mal.

- ¡Hermione! – los gritos de Ron desde la planta de abajo la asustaron, haciéndola dar un respingo antes de notar que solo se trataba de su escandaloso mejor amigo, con mucha pereza para subir a hasta su habitación y comentarle lo que sea que quisiera decirle, la castaña cogió una pequeña liga de su mesa antes de bajar las escaleras, haciéndose un descuidado rodete con sus espesos risos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? No deberías ir gritando de esa forma, me provocaste un susto de muer… - su boca de desencajo al encontrarse con el Doctor Taylor en medio de la sala de la honorable casa, con una sobre del San Mungo y una sonrisa en el rostro, sus mejillas ardieron al darse cuenta que, mientras el hombre frente a ella lucia su impecable uniforme Azul claro que lo mostraba como sanador y su impoluta túnica blanca, ella iba con sus pequeños shorts de dormir y un suéter tres tallas más grande que dejaba su hombro derecho desnudo, de alguno de sus mejores amigos pues citaba "ABA" academia británica de Aurores, intento alisar un poco el suéter y sonrió avergonzada – Señor Ta-Taylor que… Sorpresa.

- Lamento haber venido de improvisto pero necesitaba hablarle personalmente – argumento el hombre sin inmutarse por el estado de la bruja – ¿Tiene tiempo para que charlemos ahora?

- Cla-claro – aseguro acercándose – Venga conmigo a la sala, ahí podremos charlar… Ehh Ron – su mejor amigo veía divertido la escena pero al observar la mirada represiva por parte de la castaña, noto que estaba en problemas – Gracias por llamarme… estaré en la sala si me necesitan.

- Bien – Cuando la ultima letra de la palabra llego a los oídos de la castaña, la figura de Ronald Weasley había desaparecido de su vista, mucho más rápido que de costumbre.

- Siéntese por favor Doctor – Hermione sonrió en la entrada acercándose al sillón frente al doctor – ¿desea algo de tomar?

- No muchísimas gracias Señorita Granger, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ahora mismo, vengo para charlar sobre las pruebas de su poción, ya tenemos los resultados - estiro su mano, tendiéndole el sobre con el escucho del San Mungo en la esquina del mismo – Puede verlas, he venido por si tiene alguna duda sobre los resultados, poderla aclarar hoy mismo.

Hermione asintió tomando el sobre, sus manos temblaban pero se obligo a mantener la calma mientras que sus dedos rasgaban hábilmente la solapa del sobre, sacando el pergamino de su interior.

_San Mungo De enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_

_¡Estudiando y medicando a los magos desde el siglo XVI!_

_Srta. Hermione Jean Granger._

_Nos dirigimos a su persona notificando los resultados realizados a la poción de su autoría, presentada en las instalaciones del Hospital San Mungo, de enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, el pasado 16 de Julio del presente año._

_Dichas pruebas se realizaron la mañana del jueves 20 de julio, cuatro días después de la aceptación del proceso. Ellas se efectuaron en torno a dos individuos de distintos sexos, los cuales fueron sometidos a pruebas médicas hasta asegurar su perfecto estado de salud, certificando así que los efectos que podrían presentar luego de ser administrada la poción, fuesen totalmente limpios._

_Los estudiados._

_Frank Longbotton, Auror, Masculino de cuarenta años, presenta traumatismo Pos-maldición._

_Alice Longbotton, Auror, Femenina de Treinta nueve años, presenta Traumatismo Pos-Maldición _

_Ambos individuos fueron víctimas de la exposición prolongada a la maldición cruciatus, los efectos de dicha maldición fueron severos, los resultados de los estudios realizados a ambos paciones arrojaron un __Diagnostico claro e irreversible._

_Demencia Degenerativa._

_Siendo pacientes del hospital, los progresos de los Longbotton se han llevado a cabo atentamente durante años, afirmando así que ambos son individuos aptos para las pruebas._

_El jueves 20 de julio, a las nueve en punto de la mañana, siendo monitoreados por un grupo especifico de Sanadores, se les fue administrada una dosis por peso y estatura a los involucrados, arrojando los siguientes resultados._

Los ojos de la castaña viajaron por las tablas que mostraban los siguientes pergaminos, habían datos y horas especificas, demasiados para que su cerebro las procesara correctamente, teniendo en cuenta que los nervios estaban mentándola.

Alzo la mirada confundía y el doctor Taylor sonrió.

- Si, parece baste complicado – acepto con voz suave – las prácticas… fueron un éxito Señorita Granger.

- ¿QUE? – chillo emocionada sin poder evitar el grito de colegiala hormonada que salió de su gargantea -¿Cómo, como fue, que paso?

- Ayer en la mañana realizamos un sondeo de rutina, ejercicios que se realizan a los Longbotton constantemente, para tener un seguimiento de la degeneración cerebral, lo diferente fue que esta vez, el resultado no fue ni remotamente parecido – explico acomodándose en el butacón – Ambos, tanto Alice como Frank demostraron una índice de atención mayor, siendo capaces de realizar las tareas que se le exigen en las pruebas con un rango de error mucho menor.

- Momento… eso quiere decir que...

- Eso quiere decir que su cerebro proceso la orden dada, la comprendió y la realizo – explico interrumpiendo a Hermione que mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos – Cosas sencillas como elegir el cubo del color especifico, eran sucesos que no habían realizado hacia ya varios años, pero ayer, fueron capaces de lograrlo, 3 de cada cinco ordenes fueron realizadas perfectamente, el índice de eficiencia se elevo, y todo gracias a tu poción Hermione…

La castaña estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera noto que el doctor la había llamado por su nombre, cosa nunca antes vista, ni tampoco que el hombre le tendió algunos papeles a su lado.

- Seguiremos haciendo pruebas para confirmar que una dosis como la administrada sea capaz de subsistir en el organismo por un mes, también queremos saber si los beneficios se ven mermados o aumentados con el pasar de los días – explico – pero por ahora podemos dar fe en que tú… tú ayudaras a muchos con esta opción.

- No puedo creerlo – susurro emocionada – esto es… un sueño.

- Imagínate lo que será para las familias que tienen a un integrante con el mismo mal que los Longbotton.

- Merlín, Neville… debo hablarle, quiero contarle, seguro que estará feliz.

- El señor Longbotton lo sabe, él y su abuela estuvieron presente durante las pruebas realizadas y puedo confirmar que les alegro mucho los resultados.

- Doctor… ¿usted cree que, yo puedo hablar sobre esta poción con un… Amigo, su… su tío, el tiene un problema como este, cree que pueda ser administrada la poción? – Hermione jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta, sin mirar al hombre.

- Claro, la administración de la poción a pacientes se abrirá la próxima semana, cuando las pruebas de control terminen, así que si… puede decirle a su amigo que su tío asista al hospital, ahí será tratado – explico incorporándose – Ahora bien, necesito regresar al hospital ahora, pero si tiene alguna otra duda, puede consultarme en mi despacho y por favor, quisiera que lea los documentos que le traje, me gustaría contar con su ayuda.

La castaña frunció el ceño confundido pero antes de poder preguntar a que se refería, el doctor camino hasta la chimenea del salón y desapareció entre las llamas verdes, dejando Hermione en medio del salón, feliz… al fin la vida le sonreía.

La castaña dio un respingo cuando una voz profunda salió de la chimenea por donde antes el doctor había desaparecido. Hermione camino hasta detenerse frente a ella y el rostro de Kingsley apareció, apenas dándole un mensaje… no, una orden.

- Te quiero en el ministerio Hermione… ¡AHORA!

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia.**_

- Esto es algo – aseguro el ministro mientras que Arthur Weasley ojeaba el extenso informe recibido hacia algunos días, desde que ese extraño muchacho había dejado el informe para el ministro, los aurores se encargaron de detallar y corroborar cada palabra que contenía el sobre, hasta confirmar su veracidad – Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen diferentes pero, al menos tenemos una seguridad y no simples palabras del Winzengamot.

- Lo sé Kingsley, y conociendo a Hermione, al menos estará más tranquila al saber que sucedió en realidad, pero ahora tenemos que movernos aun mas, no podemos esperar hasta que algún extraño haga el trabajo por nosotros – El pelirrojo se paseaba con los pergaminos en la mano, como un león enjaulado – ¿Sabes lo que significaría para Hermione que su madre estuviera Viva?

- ¿Qué? – La figura de la castaña cruzo el quicio de la puerta posando su mirada desde el pelirrojo hasta el primer ministro que se veían sorprendido por su presencia - ¿Mi madre? ¿viva?

- Veras… creo que deberías sentarte Hermione, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La castaña tomo asiento y escucho atentamente todo lo que el primer ministro y el padre de su mejor amigo le relataban, no puedo evitar llorar al conocer el destino horrible que tuvo que vivir su padre durante sus últimas horas, ella misma sabia lo espantoso que era ser torturado y no se quería imaginar las barbaries que los malditos mortifagos fueron capaces de hacerle para poder saber algo acerca de ella, de Ron y de Harry.

Le impresiono saber que la tortura de su padre ocurrió unos días luego que la suya propia, seguramente suscitada por su escape, querían saber su localización y pensaron que quizás su padre sabría algo sobre ellos, que equivocados habían estado.

Pero nada se comparo a lo que sintió cuando Kingsley le explico que su madre no había estado en la escena y no tenían pruebas de muerte, no tenían registro ni Muggle ni mágicos y no había salido del país. Los ojos de la castaña se inundaron de nuevo, pero esta vez una pequeña llama de esperanza, la cual se había pagado hacia meses, calentó su adolorida alma, llenándola de una pequeña paz.

Hermione estuvo atenta a cada detalla de la historia, cada palabra y cada argumento que el señor Weasley le planteaba, como pensaban localizarla, y que la próxima semana irían directamente al país para iniciar el rastreo, Hermione no podía hacer mas nada que asentir, llorar y sonreír agradecida, nada en el mundo sería suficiente para decirles a estos dos hombres cuanto se significaban para ella. La vida le había arrebatado a su padre, pero se había encargado de entregarles a estos dos maravillosos hombres para ayudarla y cuidarla, para continuar con la tarea que Charlie Arthurus_ Granger _no pudo continuar por culpa de una maldita guerra ajena a su mundo.

- Gracias – musito secando sus lágrimas y abrazando al señor Weasley que la envolvió paternalmente – No sabe lo mucho que significa para mí.

- No hay de que Hermione – el pelirrojo beso la coronilla de la que era como su hija y la libero sonriéndole

- Oh Kingsley – El ministro de magia sonrió antes de abrazar a Hermione que lloro un poco más en su pecho antes de separarse – Gracias, muchas gracias… no me alcanzara la vida para agradecértelo.

- Me encantaría decir que yo tuve algo que ver – musito poniéndose extrañamente serio – Pero no fue mi gente la que encontró esta información Hermione…

- ¿A no? – frunció el ceño confundía, ella había supuesto que era trabajo de la orden pues sabía que el Ministerio había abandonado la búsqueda hacia algunos meses ya - ¿Quién entonces?

- No lo sabemos, pero – interrumpió antes que la leona, que tenía todas las ganas de hacerlo – Verificamos cada uno de los datos antes de contártelo Hermione, todo lo que dice ese informe es cierto, yo mismo me encargue de charlar con el Primer Ministro Australiano.

- No lo entiendo – murmuro - ¿Quién les dio ese informe entonces Kingsley, quien que conociera el caso podría averiguar tantos detalles?

- No lo sabemos, y la persona quien trajo el sobre esta muy lejos de conocer el caso, no podemos vincularlo de alguna forma y el argumento que solo traía los documentos como un favor, no pudimos obligarlo a decir el procedente – explico lentamente –

- ¿Quién fue Kingsley, quien trajo el informe?

- Sebastián Gregorovitch – Hermione miro hacia El pelirrojo que se encogía de hombros, desconociendo el porqué de la intromisión de ese hombre – El hijo de…

- Del fabricante de varitas… lo conozco – La voz de la castaña apenas fue audible mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón frente a los dos hombros – Se quien es, lo he visto.

- Así que… ¿tu puedes saber el por qué tendría esa clase de detalles en su poder Hermione?

- Tengo una idea – Hermione cerró los ojos aterrada por lo que su cabeza acababa de comprender, o al menos, por la posibilidad que existía de que lo que pensaba fuese cierto – Pero necesito corroborarla antes de contarles…

El primer ministro estaba a punto de interceder, pero antes de que fuese capaz de detener a Hermione, esta cruzo de nuevo su despacho y salió sin mirar atrás… necesitaba una explicación y sabía exactamente dónde buscar.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Se detuvo a unos metros de la enorme verja negra, su respiración estaba agitada, y las piernas le temblaban terriblemente pero estaba consciente de que esto era lo que debía hacer, si sus pensamientos eran ciertos…ella tenía miles de cosas por decir, y Merlín la ayudase.

Camino hasta la pequeña cajetilla negra que crujió al acercarse demasiado, todo era tan conocido para ella.

-_ Declare sus intenciones_ – la voz vino directamente de la caja y Hermione la miro fijamente sin saber que decir, necesitaba ser clara si quería una oportunidad para entrar… y ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía una muy buena excusa para estar ahí – Vine a ver a la señora Narcisa Malfoy… soy Hermione Granger y necesito hablar con ella, es urgente.

Espero, espero algunos minutos y cuando considero la idea de que quizás, la rubia había desistido de su petición, las vergas negras se abrieron de par en par, dejándole observar de nuevo el enorme jardín de rosas, y a lo lejos… la imponente Mansión Malfoy.

Camino lentamente entre los hermosos rosales, observo cada detalle y se sorprendió al notar que todo seguía tal como ella lo recordaba, todo estaba igual a cuando ella paso sus vacaciones dentro de aquellas paredes y jardines, nada había cambiado… o quizás todo lo había echo, pero justo ahora no quería pensar en eso, no ahora que se encontraba tan insegura de todo.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada al percibir un destello rubio, el miedo y la ansiedad la invadió, quería dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar que tantos recuerdos les traía, pero sabía que no podía ni debía hacerlo, así que tomando una profunda respiración y armándose de ese valor tan conocido de su casa camino los últimos metros hasta el enorme arco daba la bienvenida al hogar de los Malfoy, donde una bella mujer rubia de ojos impresionantemente azules la esperaba sonriente.

- ¡Hermione! – Narcisa Malfoy camino hasta la castaña y la estrecho entre sus brazos – Que bueno que has venido, me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

- Señora Narcisa – la castaña reacciono unos segundos luego pero se encargo de sonreírle amablemente a la mujer que la estudiaba con sus ojos – Yo también me alegro de volverla a ver…

- ¿Cómo estás? Te noto más delgada… estas alimentándote bien ¿cierto? – La castaña atino a sonreír, no creía que a la mujer le hiciera gracia si le comentaba que había sonado como Molly Weasley –

- Estoy bien señora Narcisa, solo un poco agotada, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente -

- ¿Trabajo? Pero si acabas de salir del colegio, deberías darte algunos meses Hermione – la mujer enlazo su brazo con el de la castaña, conduciéndola dentro de la mansión, Hermione respiraba forzadamente, mirando alrededor, temiendo que en cualquier esquina Draco pudiera sorprenderla aunque estaba más que consiente de que tendría que verlo de nuevo dentro de algunos minutos.

- Si bueno… es que he estado haciendo muchas cosas – argumento mientras cruzaban la sala de estar y seguía a la mujer hasta los sillones – Es por eso que he venido a hablarle hoy, quiero contarle algo.

- ¿A mí? – Narcisa pareció realmente sorprendida, sus estilizadas cejas subieron por su frente y parpadeo confundida, cosa que no le asombró a Hermione, no es como si todos los días ella se comunicara con la rubia para contarle los detalles de su día a día – Bien, entiendo… bueno.

- Pero necesito que su hijo este presente – ahí estaba, lo había dicho, ya no podía escapar, así debían ser las cosas y tenía que confortarlo tarde o temprano, y ella no era conocida por temer a la verdad –

- Ehh, entiendo claro – la rubia sonrió como si estuviera esperando algo así y asintió, en un chasquido Tiznan estuvo frente a las dos mujeres – Tiznan, busca a Draco Por favor, dile que Hermione y Yo estamos esperándolo en la sala y que se apresure… Gracias.

El gesto amable de la rubia hacia el elfo paso desapercibido por Hermione, desde que el elfo desapareció su mente comenzó a vibrar aterrada, estaba a punto de ver a Draco luego del tiempo que tenían fuera de Hogwarts, no era mucho, se trataban de días, pero estaba a punto de hablarle, cosa que había evitado durante el último mes y medio más o menos… no sería fácil estaba más que segura.

Cinco minutos después, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar a un más que confundido rubio, sus ojos grises barrieron toda la sala hasta encontrar los marrones, fijos en el, se detuvo a unos metros, impresionado por la mirada que Hermione le daba, la observo, como si intentara descubrir la verdad detrás de sus ojos chocolates pero un tímido carraspeo por parte de su madre lo obligo a cortar el contacto visual y dirigir sus orbes hacia la rubia.

- Draco cariño, Hermione ha venido a hablar con nosotros y creo que deberías sentarte para hacerlo mas cómodo ¿No crees? – Draco miro fijamente a su madre sorprendido y camino mansamente hasta su lado, sentándose frente a Hermione que ahora miraba sus dedos entrelazados – Bien, así está mejor… Salúdala – murmuro bajo, para que solo su hijo, que ahora la miraba con los ojos abiertos, la escuchara.

- Ehh, si… Ho-hola Hermione – Los ojos chocolates chocaron con los grises haciendo que el rubio contuviera la respiración.

- Hola Draco – Hermione mantuvo firme su mirada por unos segundos pero la corto cuando la presión dentro de su pecho fue insoportable, su corazón lo sentía tan dolorosamente cerda… pero tan insoportablemente lejos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien querida, me decías que quería contarme, contarnos – se corrió con una sonrisa – algo ¿No?

- Si…

- Bien ¿quisieras hacerlo ahora? – pregunto amablemente – O bien puedes quedarte con nosotros para la cena y charlar más tarde, ¿no te parece bien?

- No, no… creo que ahora debo hacerlo – murmuro tomando aire.

- Bien, somos todos oídos, ¿cierto Draco?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido, estaba demasiado ensimismado con la figura de Hermione que no había puesto atención a lo que su madre le decía.

- Que somos todo oídos Draco.

- Oh sí, claro…

- Bien – Hermione abrió el bolsillo interior de su túnica, sacando de ella dos pequeños informes, claramente encogidos para que pudieran ser transportados sin ocupar demasiado espacio, con un movimiento de su varita los volvió a la normalidad, tendiendo un a cada rubio que la miraban ceñuda – Estos don dos informes, me gustaría que los tuvieran con ustedes por si necesitan estudiar mejor lo que les voy a explicar, ahí está altamente detallado todo.

- Bien – la rubia dejo el informe sobre sus rodillas, regresando su vista hacia Hermione – Entonces tu

- ¿Esto es Wolf cierto? – la voz de Draco interrumpió a su madre mientras que sus ávidos ojos grises recorrían las páginas del informe – son cálculos… es una ¿Poción? – alzo su rostro para mirar a Hermione que asintió, pero antes de poder preguntar algo ella alzo un dedo haciéndolo callar.

- Les explicare – corto tomando aire – Durante mis últimos meses en el castillo, realice una investigación exhaustiva, con ella tuve la oportunidad de desarrollar una poción bastante complicada – los ojos de Draco seguían fijos en ella al igual que los de su madre – Cuando te dije que trabajaba con Slunghorn para pociones de la enfermería, te mentí Draco – el rubio se reacomodo en su asiento entrecerrando los ojos – trabajaba en un proyecto personal.

- Ya – comento el sin terminar de entender – A que se debe esta… ¿explosión de sinceridad ahora? – se maldijo en la cabeza, sabía que no debía tratarla mal, que demonios estaba pensando.

- La poción que realice, está basada en dos pociones antes creadas – explico ignorando el tono de Draco – trabaje arduamente hasta poder consolidar una sola… y tuve éxito, todas las pruebas realizadas demostraron que la poción funciona, hoy la aprobaron en el Hospital san Mungo, su administración podrá iniciar la próxima semana oficialmente

- ¡Felicidades Hermione! – La rubia cruzo el salón para estrechar la castaña entre sus brazos, mas Draco permaneció estático en el sitio… impresionado, no por el triunfo, si no por lo que creía estaba tratando de decir Hermione.

- ¿Qué hace la poción? – Hermione miro fijamente a Draco y supo que el había comprendido.

- Agudiza la memoria… Evita y contrarresta el proceso de degeneración – explico y Narcisa dio unos pasos atrás, entendiéndolo – Trata la degeneración cerebral…

- O sea que… puede

- Puede ayudar a tu padre… si – aseguro asintiendo –

Hermione tuvo que contener sus piernas para no correr a un lado de Draco, el rubio se había dejado caer de rodillas ocultando su rostro en sus manos, no emitía sonido pero la castaña sabía que si no estaba llorando, estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. La mujer tardo unos segundos en encontrar la movilidad de sus piernas para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarse a él, llorando.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que mi madre ni hijo se movían, Hermione evitaba fijar sus ojos en ellos, sintiéndose una entremetida en una escena tan familiar como aquella, estuvo tentada a irse algunas veces, pero sabía que debía esperar, necesitaba una explicación y no se marcharía sin ella.

Narcisa se separo del cuerpo de su hijo que se puso de pie inmediatamente luego, la rubia miro a Hermione como si por primera vez en su vida la observara y camino hacia ella, abrazándola como solo una madre podría hacerlo.

- Gracias – murmuro aun abrazándola – Gracias Hermione Granger, gracias

- Le dije que si hubiese algo que yo pudiera hacer por él lo haría señora Narcisa y lo hice – explico acariciando la suave cabellera rubia – Es un placer para mi poder ayudarla.

- Me has devuelto las esperanzas Hermione, me has dado algo único y te estaré en deuda toda la vida- la rubia beso ambas manos de Hermione mientras su rostro se humedecía por nuevas lagrimas – No me alcanzara la vida para pagarte lo que has hecho por mi familia.

- No es nada, ya lo he dicho es un placer – Hermione beso la mejilla de Narcisa y la abrazo, enternecida, no podía negarlo, ya no… por esto había trabajado tanto, para ayudarla, para ayudarlos… por el, que no despegaba sus ojos de ella – Se que no quiere que el estado de su esposo se sepa, así que podría hablar con el doctor Collins, sé que es su médico pues lo vi en mi estadía dentro de la casa, el estuvo en la exposición y podrá explicarle todo con detalles.

- Lo contactare ahora mismo – antes de que alguno de los dos fuese consiente, la rubia había desaparecido de la sala dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

- Tu… lo hiciste – musito Draco mirándola fijamente – Lo hiciste.

- Dije que si podría ayudar lo Haría… sin importar nada mas – expreso con un enorme nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Por qué? Tú… tu me odias, podrías haberte olvidado de todo… - El dolor en la mirada de Draco era obvia, Hermione jugaba nervosamente con sus dedos, obligándose a permanecer firme, por lo menos hasta obtener una respuesta… ella sabía que ahora no podía mentirle, no cuando le acababa de dar una cura para su padre.

- ¿Por qué tú investigaste sobre mis padres? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué enviaste a Sebastián Gregorovitch con la información? ¿Por qué Draco? – Draco abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba que todo esto lo delatara, pero claro… hablaba de Hermione, La bruja más brillante de su generación.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – murmuro sin apartar su vista de ella.

- Eso no importa… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Draco?

- Porque yo… - Draco tomo aire, lo iba a hacer… era ahora o nunca y que importaba ya, no tenía nada que perder, ella lo odiaba así que nada podía empeorar – Porque haría cualquier cosa por ti…

La castaña dejo que su mandíbula callera, ciertamente eso no se lo esperaba y aunque muy probablemente cualquier persona dudaría, ella no podía hacerlo, no cuando Draco la miraba de esa forma, lo había dicho sin esperar nada a cambio, la resignación era más que evidente… el no esperaba nada de ella, simplemente estaba siendo sincero y ahora ella se sentía como una completa bastarda.

Hermione no podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía hablar… no podía hacer absolutamente nada, la verdad había caído en ella como miles de kilos sobre sus hombros, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, parado, mirándola fijamente, pero ya no estaba el mismo que ella había visto en Hogwarts, no tenía ese brillo perverso que la hizo dudar, no estaba ese aire de superioridad que la hizo creer en todo lo que había escuchado y lo que su cerebro había creado, no estaba la maldad que su alma se había obligado a creer, todo por sentirse demasiado insegura…

Tenía frente a ella al rubio más deseado de todo Hogwarts, tenia al Príncipe de las serpientes, al ex mortifago, al elitista bastardo sin corazón, al adorador de sangre, tenía frente a ella a su peor enemigo, a Malfoy… pero por primera vez, solo vio a Draco.

Vio al Adolecente forzado a actuar como adulto, vio al joven hechicero brillante pero herido por batallas que no le pertenecías, veía al niño maltratado por un destino elegido por terceros… vio a Draco, el hombre que la había hecho sentí viva, que la había llenado de cariño sin notarlo, que la había cuidado y amado de todas las maneras posibles, la había hecho una mujer… vio al Draco que le abrió su corazón.

Y se sintió tremendamente estúpida, se sintió la peor mujer del mundo, sucia, barata y desdichada, por que al ver sus ojos, vio el dolor que ella le había causado, vio la herida abierta y punzante…. Lo vio y supo que el había sufrido, tal como ella… quizás un poco más.

- ¿Por qué hiciste la poción Hermione?- la voz de Draco la obligo a pestañear, liberando así algunas lagrimas de su rostro, la castaña tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acerco al rubio que la seguía con la mirada, hasta plantarse frente a él, a solo unos palmos de distancia.

- Lo hice porque… - Hermione humedeció sus labios y respiro, logrando aspirar perfectamente ese aroma mentolado y masculino tan característico del rubio, sus ojos viajaron por el rostro compungido del Slytherin y supo lo que debía hacer.

Corto la distancia entre ambos, y sus brazos abrazaron el cuello de Draco unos milisegundos antes de que su boca se fundiera con la de él. Draco tardo unos segundos en reaccionar en lo que estaba pasando, sus manos se corrieron hasta la estrecha cintura de ella, abrazándola y estrechándola aun mas contra el cómo temiendo que si se atrevía a soltarla, desaparecería entre sus dedos.

Hermione saboreo los delgados labios de Draco como si fuese la primera vez, deleitándose con su sabor y su textura, jugó con el cabello de su nuca antes de recorrer su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, sacando un jadeo del rubio, logrando hundir su lengua dentro de su boca, en busca de su ansiosa compañera, acariciándose y recordándose, dándose el cariño que tanto habían extrañado.

Draco beso y acaricio el rostro de Hermione antes de separarse por falta de oxigeno, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que si Hermione delicia irse luego de esto… el no podría soportarlo.

- Lo hice – murmuro ella con la respiración cortada, mirando directamente a las orbes grises, que parecían plata recién fundida - Lo hice porque… haría cualquier cosa por ti… - repitió tal como él se lo había dicho, mostrando su seguridad de leona.

Draco jadeo ante la respuesta y sus ojos escrutaron el rostro de Hermione antes de por primera vez durante todo este tiempo… Sonreír, sonreír por que nada podría arruinar esto.

Hermione coló su mano hasta el rostro de Slytherin que cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y apoyo su mejilla sobre su palma. La castaña surco tu angular rostro sintiendo la insipiente barba que comenzaba a surgir de sus pómulos.

- Lo lamento – murmuro y este abrió los ojos para mirarla – lo lamento tanto, lamente haber sido tan estúpida como para hacerlos esto… fui una tonta y lamento no haber confiado en ti… se que tienes derecho a odiarme y no te lo reprocharía, pero debes saber que te amo más que a nada y que lo siento… lo siento de todo corazón.

El rubio no profirió palabra, sus manos cogieron con mimo el rostro de Hermione y poco a poco se acero a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron y sus alientos se mesclaron, solo entonces, susurro algo que cambiaria la vida de la castaña… para siempre.

- Te amo Hermione, te amo y no importa nada mas – Draco sonrió tímidamente y Hermione supo que nada, nunca sonaría mejor que eso.

* * *

Bien bien bien...

siendo sincera pensaba dejarlos separados hasta el próximo capitulo pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo

_____________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS._

Besitos y nos leemos en la penúltima entrega de

"EN EL NIDO DE LA SERPIENTE"

chauu


	16. Chapter 16 Bienvenidas

_**Capitulo 16: Bienvenidas**_

_****__****__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_____________________Lo acepto, me he demorado muchisimo y no saben lo mucho que lo siento_

_____________________¡LA UNIVERSIDAD VA A MATARRRME!_

_____________________Pero aca lo tienen... nuestro ultimo capitulo_

_____________________solo nos queda el epilogo que prometo subir lo mas pronto posible, si puedo y creo que si lo hare, lo tendran el viernes con ustedes_

_____________________espero que disfruten este chap_

_____________________me ha costado escribirlo, por que no quiero dejar ir la historia _

_____________________no se ustedes pero le he cogido muchisimo cariño y no puedo creer que llegamos al final , despues de tanto tiempo._

_____________________esto es todo..._

_____________________en fin, espero que me acompañen en mis otras hisrtorias, acabo de subir una nueva, es sobre la 3era generacion, pasen por ahi_

_____________________ahora si... los dejo con mi ultimo capitulo_

_____________________disfrutenloo_

_____________________A leer_

___________________________________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...______________________****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****____****__********__****__****__****__********__****__****__DEJEN SUS REVIEWS._

* * *

El rubio cruzo de nuevo la sala de su majestuosa mansión…

Llevaba haciéndolo durante los últimos veinte minutos, mientras que los azules ojos de su madre lo observaba atentamente, con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su hermoso y siempre elegante rostro.

- Draco, cariño no es para tanto – murmuro suavemente Narcisa Malfoy, mientras llevaba el bordillo de la taza humeante de té a sus finos labios rosados –

- Madre, por favor – repitió, tal como las últimas cuatro veces en las que su madre intento controlar sus alterados nervios –

- Draco deberías confiar un poco más en la decisiones de tu novia- argumento la rubia con su barbilla altiva, de manera orgullosa –

- Draco detuvo su caminata abruptamente y giro lentamente todo su cuerpo, para mirar a su madre, claramente ofendido por su último comentario.

- Yo confió en las decisiones de Hermione madre, pero en este caso en particular, creo que debió tomar en cuenta mi opinión, al final yo estoy tan involu…

- Ella sabe lo que hace – coreó la rubia, interrumpiendo a su hijo y secando elegantemente las comisuras de sus labios con su servilleta de algodón –

- Pero yo tenía derecho a estar ahí, con ella, no puede pretender que yo permanezca aquí, tranquilo, mientras ella lo hace todo, no es nada justo madre – El heredero de la honorable familia se dejo caer pesadamente en su sillón de cuero, justo al frente de su hermosísima madre, mientras pasaba una de sus delgadas y largas manos por su rostro y pelo, con ademanes cansados.

- Cariño, son sus amigos, ella los conoce – susurro con calma, mirando fijamente a su muy frustrado hijo – si cree que es mejor para ustedes que sea ella quien les cuente sobre su relación, pues así debe ser, Hermione es una mujer muy brillante cielo, ella sabrá cómo hacerlo.

Un bufido incrédulo se escapo de los labios de Draco Malfoy mientras apoyaba su espalda en el mullido asiento y cerraba los ojos en un vano intento de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

- Como sin san Potty y la comadreja fuesen a aceptarme tan fácilmente – murmuro ácidamente, el solo hecho de tener que ser "Aceptado" por sus némesis le hacía querer gritar de frustración- Esos… amiguitos de Hermione me odian madre, no me aceptarían ni porque el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se lo pidiera en persona, además… estoy seguro que intentaran disuadirla para que se aleje de mi.

- Pero ella no lo hará – aseguro la mujer – aunque sus amigos intentaran disuadirla como tú dices, ella no lo aceptaría cariño, Hermione te ama y lo sabes – explico con complicidad, sin intentar encubrir el placer que ese hecho producía en ella- además, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley la quieren, yo misma los vi poner la seguridad de Hermione por encima de su propia vida, durante la guerra- sus palabras fueron escuchadas perfectamente por el rubio, al igual que su tono apesadumbrado, el mismo que utilizaba cada vez que los horribles recuerdos de la segunda guerra mágica llegaba a una de sus conversaciones –son sus verdaderos amigos cariño… y como buenos amigos, desean que Hermione sea feliz por encima de todas las cosas, así que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que su felicidad esta aquí, a tu lado… tendrán que aceptarlo.

- ¿Y si intentan hacerla elegir? – musito con su voz empapada del más claro pánico - ¿si intentan hacerla elegir entre ellos y… yo? – Draco apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dos dedos índices, gesto que hacía cada vez que las cosas empezaban a escapárseles de las manos – Los elegiría a ellos… es obvio – declaro con pesar, manteniendo sus grises ojos fuertemente cerrados- Si la obligan a elegir se irá con ellos madre… son sus amigos desde hace muchos años, han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y yo solo soy el bastardo que hizo su vida y las de sus amigos imposible durante todo su colegio, Hermione los elegiría… ella preferiría cortarse ambas manos con una cuchara antes de abandonar a Potter y a Weasley, lo sé.

- Draco, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, no creo que hagan tal cosa, porque aunque tú lo dudes, creo que ellos también tendrían miedo de perderla en el caso de que ella te eligiera a ti sobre ellos – explico con cariño, alisando su perfecta falda.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar lo dicho por su madre cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron de un fuerte verde, anunciando así que alguien se aproximaba por la red Flu, segundos luego, la melena castaña de Hermione emergía entre las llamas, sacudiendo fastidiosamente el hollín de sus hombros y brazos, sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos Malfoy en la habitación.

- Maldita red Flu, como la odio, se quejan de los Muggles pero por lo menos nosotros no nos volvemos un asco en nuestros medio de traspor… – Hermione detuvo sus quejidos al alzar el rostro y observar a madre e hijo, con sus miradas fijas en ella, la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro… el rubio por su parte, con algo parecido a la ansiedad, saliendo por cada poro – Ehh… Hola.

- Hermione, no te esperábamos tan pronto – comento alegremente la rubia, acercándose a la castaña y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla – ¿Como estuvo tu día?

- Bien – respondió quedadamente, retirando el abrigo de sus brazos – Realmente interesante ¿como estuvo el suyo señora Narcisa?

- Bien, aunque Lucius no la ha pasado bien hoy, sabes cómo se pone luego de la administración de la poción y esta vez, ha sido un poco peor – explico con el ceño fruncido –

- ¿Ha vomitado de nuevo? – pregunto Hermione intentando ignorar la mirada urgida del rubio - ¿O regresaron los dolores de cabeza?

- Para nada – respondió la rubia invitándola a sentarse – Todo lo contrario, su cuerpo la ha tolerado mejor que los últimos dos meses, pero ha estado sumamente irritable… hoy intento lanzarle un candelabro a Tiznan – explico quedadamente – tuve que pedirle que no lo atendiera mas, lo hare yo misma de ahora en adelante.

- Pero ¿Por qué intento hacer algo así?

- Pues… Lucius nunca simpatizo con Tiznan, en realidad el único elfo que atendía a Lucius era Dobby, el y su familia habían pertenecido a los Malfoy durante toda su vida, Dobby estuvo con él desde niño hasta el día que accidentalmente lo libero – explico la rubia- El resto de los elfos, llegaron luego, cuando nos casamos, mi madre nos regalaron a los padres de Tiznan, ellos se encargaban de nosotros y de la casa, ahora que Lucius recuerda a Dobby, a Tiznan y todo lo demás… pues sus servicios no le gustan, tal como antes.

- Creo que jamás pensé que diría algo así, pero el que haya intentado golpear a Tiznan me alegra, es realmente bueno que el señor Malfoy sigua recordando, ha mejorado mucho durante estos cuatro meses – aseguro la castaña sonriendo-

- Lo sé – murmuro Narcisa sonriendo alegremente- el doctor Collins ha dicho lo mismo, todos están impresionado con su evolución, cree que para dentro de unos seis meses, podrá estar aun mejor y con algo de suerte recuperara casi todas sus facultades.

- Realmente me alegra, aunque luego de lo de la cena de ayer… creo que las cosas se pondrán difíciles cuando recuerde todo lo demás – Hermione jugó con sus dedos intentando calmar los nervios que le producían el pensar en la posible reacción que tendría Lucius Malfoy al enterarse de que su hijo estaba con ella de otra forma, más que en una simple amistad, la noche anterior ya había formado un gran escándalo al saber que era amiga de Harry Potter y que había ido a Gryffindor durante sus estudios en Hogwarts, tanto que Draco y ella se habían retirado elegantemente del comedor minutos luego, sin siquiera tocar su apetitosa cena –

- Cuando lo recuerde, estoy segura que entenderá su error, Hermione, antes de que... de que le hicieran lo que le hicieron durante la guerra, Lucius ya se había dado cuenta de su enorme error, tal como yo, y como Draco – argumento la rubia, tomando la mano de Hermione- ahora el solo sabe de ti lo básico, eres Hermione Granger, la impura, amiga de Harry Potter, el principal enemigo del que cree, es su "Amo" , en realidad ahora piensa tal como antes, aun cree en los términos de sangre, no te conoce y no sabe el resto de la historia, pero cuando lo sepa… estoy segura de que cambiara su forma de verte Hermione.

- Eso espero señora Malfoy… realmente eso es lo que espero – explico ella sonriéndole tímidamente.

Un chillido agudo corto el momento y microsegundos luego, la figura de Tiznan sosteniéndose la cabeza apareció frente los ojos de los tres espectadores.

- ¡Ama! – chillo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia – Ama, tiene que venir al cuarto del Amo Lucius.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada la mujer, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirar al pequeño elfo frente a ella –

- El Amo Lucius quiere verla Ama – murmuro el elfo – Tiznan limpiaba el pasillo cuando el amo Lucius salió de su habitación gritando su nombre, y le exigió a Tiznan que la buscara, le lanzo un libro en la cabeza y Tiznan tuvo que venir Ama – el elfo estaba a punto de llorar mientras le relataba lo sucedido – Tiznan no quería desobedecerla ama, tiznan no pudo hacer nada ama – el elfo jalaba incontrolablemente sus enormes orejas mientras hablaba, totalmente fuera de sí – Tiznan ha sido un mal elfo, Tiznan tendrá que planchase las manos por ser un Mal elfo, Tiznan siente mucho haber desobedecido a la Ama Narcisa.

- ¡Tiznan por Merlín! – fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de caminar a la puerta- no te plancharas las manos ni te castigaras de cualquier manera ¿Entendido?

Pero antes de que el elfo fuese capaz de responderle la orden a su ama, la rubia había desaparecido escaleras arriba, hacia el encuentro con su amado esposo. Hermione siguió la escena con sus ojos fijos en la mujer, y cuando esta desapareció, irremediablemente tuvo que mover su mirada hasta el sitio que venía intentando ignorar desde su llegada a Malfoy Manor… los ojos de su novio.

- ¿Y… Ehh…Qué tal tu día Draco? – intento tentativamente, aunque sabía que debía enfrentar la furia del rubio.

- ¿Qué paso contigo? – corto él, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Con que? – Hermione sabía que hacerse la desentendida no funcionaria, más bien, lograría que Draco perdiera la calma.

- Hermione – murmuro lentamente, una clara advertencia - ¿Les contaste?

- Ehh… si – dijo ella apartando sus ojos de los de él.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? – imito la castaña jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- ¿Podrías dejar de fingir que nada ha pasado y contarme de una maldita vez que demonios fue lo que te dijeron los idiotas de tus amigos?

- Pues no los llames idiotas si pretendes que te cuente – inquirió ella intentando parecer ofendida, ganando tiempo.

- Está bien… lo siento – murmuro Draco antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente – Llevo todo el día esperando por eso… intenta entenderme, no es sencillo saber que mi novia esta con sus dos mejores amigos, hombres, los cuales me odian y como si fuera poco, contándoles sobre nuestra clandestina relación de cuatro meses – explico el sonriendo tímidamente y besando los labios de la castaña -

- Lo sé – acepto ella mirándolo – No te preocupes, te entiendo.

- Bien, entonces… dime ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Pues… Ron no dijo mucho – explico Hermione girando los ojos- ya sabes, básicamente se limito a gritarme que estaba loca, que eras Draco Malfoy, que me tenían que ingresar al San Mungo, que tu padre y tu eran Mortifagos, que tenía que ser una broma, y que no lo permitirá, que primero se casaba con Bulstrode y criaban arañas en su habitación o algo parecido… pero luego me admitió que algo dentro de el lo suponía, desde que nos vio en el colegio aquella vez, y luego por mi actitud en King Cross.

- Vaya vaya vaya – murmuro el rubio sonriendo burlonamente – Resulto ser listo la comadreja.

- ¡Draco!

- Bien… vale ya… ¿y Potter?

- Pues… Harry lo tomo extrañamente bien, prácticamente ni se inmuto ante la noticia, a penas y me pregunto que como había ocurrido y que si estaba segura de mi decisión, si confiaba en ti y que si te quería… aunque creo que lo tomo tan a la ligera, pensando que Ron me pondría algunos problemas, porque me dijo que tendría que hablarlo con el… estaba claramente turbado cuando vio la reacción de Ron – explico Hermione tranquilamente-

- Así que… supongo que ya podemos estar tranquilos con el tema de tus amigos ¿No?

- en realidad… - Hermione mordió su labio inferior y miro dudativamente al rubio, sabía que lo que seguía no le gustaría anda, pero debían hacerlo – Hay otra cosa…

- ¿Qué? – Draco miro fijamente a Hermione y algo dentro le dijo que fuese lo que fuese que Hermione le iba a decir, no sería bueno… por lo menos no para el – ¿Qué es Hermione?

- es que… los chicos, Harry y Ron –aclaro aunque resultara más que obvio para el rubio quien giro los ojos cansinamente y movió su mano incitándola a continuar con su escabrosa "otra cosa"– Quieren algo… solo para estar tranquilos.

- Potter y Weasley quieren algo – repitió desconfiadamente - ¿Qué es?

- Pues… veras… ellos… nosotros… – los ojos chocolates viajaron hasta las orbes grises de Draco y tomando aire lo dijo, tal como era, con todas y cada una de sus letras – ElSabadoAlmorzaremosEnGrimma uldPlace

El rubio pestañeo algunas veces, intentando comprender lo que Hermione le había dicho, claro que él había entendido las palabras, pero debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto o algo así, Hermione no podría estar hablando en serio.

- Perdón… ¿Qué? – Draco frunció el ceño y dejo caer a sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, totalmente en tención.

- El sábado almorzaremos, en Grimmauld Place – explico con lentitud – Con la orden del fénix…

- ¡QUEEE! – el bramido de Draco hizo eco en la habitación y Hermione solo atino a cerrar los ojos, permanecer callada y muy quieta, anticipando los movimientos de su alterado rubio – ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Hermione! YO, justamente YO, Draco Malfoy, el mortifago que intento asesinar a nada más y nada menos que al creador de la más importante asociación de seguridad Mágica, a Albus Dumbledore, almorzando con el gran elegido, el auror más prometedor de su generación, con Harry Potter y su sequito nada más y nada menos que en el cuartel de la orden del Fénix – rio incrédulamente – Es una broma…¿cierto?

- No, no lo es – aseguro y se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo desafiantemente – Almorzaremos con La orden, y no hay vuelta atrás…

- ¿Tengo que llevar mi capa negra y mi mascara de plata o con una túnica sencilla estaría bien? – ironizo el rubio mirando gélidamente a una imperturbable Hermione, en momentos como estos, era que Draco detestaba ese maldito orgullo y temple Gryffindor, que despedía por cada poro la piel de la bruja castaña.

- Ponte lo que quieras, estaremos como en casa – murmuro Hermione con fingida inocencia, sonriendo maliciosamente

Draco bufo y se dejo caer pesadamente de vuelta en el sillón… esto sería por mucho, lo mas incomodo e innecesario que tendría que hacer en su vida.

* * *

_**Orden Del Fénix**_

- Tiene que ser una broma – la voz del Ministro de Magia y actual co-director de la Orden del Fénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt llego a los oídos de todos los presentes, mayoritariamente a las cabezas pelirrojas de la familia Weasley.

- Tu lo sabias, cierto Ginny – la pelirroja despego sus ojos del plano que tenia en sus manos, donde las tácticas que debía estudiar para el siguiente entrenamiento con las arpías, descansaban, entre trazos y puntos dispersos en todo el pergamino, moviendo sus ojos marrones hasta los azules de George, que la observaba desde la otra punta de la mesa – Sabias que esos dos se traían algo…

- Todos los que estuvimos en Hogwarts durante este año lo sabíamos – murmuro intentando desviar la atención hacia su antigua directora que se había abierto un poco mas sus ojos, detrás de los cristales rectangulares de sus gafas, y su jefe de casa, que intentaba mantener su rubor detrás de su espesa barba, fallando en el intento -

- ¿Y por qué nunca nos dijiste nada Ginny? – Harry dejo el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla justo frente a él, mientras que sus ojos verdes miraban inquisidores a su ex pelirroja –

- Porque no era mi asunto Harry, Hermione me pidió que guardara su secreto y así lo hice, no soy nadie para contar sus asuntos – explico sencillamente, sorbiendo un poco de su propio vaso –

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo tu hermano no le dijo nada, yo pensé que Ron se volvería loco al enterarse, pero resulta que él lo sabia – murmuro enfadado el azabache, revolviendo su ya desordenado cabello – no entiendo nada…

- Es sencillo – dijo ella sonriéndole – Ron, por primera vez en 19 años, utilizo su cabeza para algo más que comer, Quidditch, chicas y… comer mas – algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar reír, antes de que la Molly riñera a Ginny y esta solo encogiera los hombros – Ustedes conocen a Hermione, si tú te hubieses fijado un poco más en ella, también lo habrías notado, era bastante obvio en realidad.

- Pero… Draco Malfoy – murmuro el otro co-director de la Orden, Arthur Weasley, dejando su pequeño parlante Muggle en la mesa, desistiendo en el intento de repararlo, y apoyándose en el respaldar de su asiento, mirando a todos los presentes- Digo, no es que este basándome en su apellido o lo ocurrido con su familia durante la guerra, pero… el siempre ha demostrado ser un chico algo… malhumorado, pensaba que odiaba a Hermione, tal como a Ron y a Harry.

- Pues parece que no la odia – argumento George divertido, desde la esquina – Al parecer nuestra pequeña cerebrito cazo al Huron oxigenado, quien lo dirigía… si Freddy estuviera aquí, le haría la vida imposible al pequeño Malfoy – y pese a todo pronóstico, Molly Weasley asintió sonriendo tiernamente al comentario de su hijo, dándole la razón.

- Si Fred estuviese aquí, Hermione no hubiese contado nada – aseguro la matriarca pelirroja, dejando los platos de la cena sobre la mesa – Nadie hubiese podido pararlo luego.

- ¿Es cierto? – El chaleco de cuero negro fue lo primero que pudieron divisar del torso de Bill Weasley, antes de que el, sus aretes y su pelo largo , rojo y recogido en una coleta, cruzara la sala –

- ¡Bill! – Fleur Delacour cruzo luego que su marido, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria y sonriendo a los presentes – Mi Maggido el Educado – los pelirrojos soltaron su risa y William solo atino a asentir y disculparse quedadamente antes de sentarse en la mesa con el resto de sus hermanos - Buenas noches Familia – cariñosamente, la rubia se acerco a Molly y le beso su mejilla, ambas se habían unido significativamente desde la guerra –

- ¿Es cierto? – repitió el mayor de los hermanos pelirrojos, ganándose un resoplido por parte de su rubia esposa.

- Si, Lo es – dijo repentinamente serio George – Hermione se casa con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿SE CASAN? – Todos dentro del comedor se mantuvieron en silencio ante el bramido de Bill, segundos luego, la risa del gemelo inundo el lugar.

- Ay querido William, eres la vergüenza familiar, hasta Perce se habría dado cuenta de mi pequeña mentira – el tenedor de Bill voló por encima de las cabezas de los presentes para atinarle al hombro de su hermano que seguía riendo.

- ¿Que yo haría qué? – Percy Weasley irrumpió en la sala, cargado de su montón de papeles comunes, aun cuando era hora de la cena, tenían reunión de la orden y se suponía que su jornada había culminado hacia ya varias horas – Perdonen la tardanza, me entretuve charlando con Alguien en el ministerio

- ¿Audrey de nuevo? – Percy giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada cómplice del primer ministro, su jefe, y el, al ser el segundo al mando dentro del ministerio de magia, se había acercado mucho al primer ministro y ahora compartían una buena amistad.

- ¿Audrey? – murmuro George lanzándole una mirada picara a su hermano, al tiempo que incitaba a Kingsley a continuar - ¿Quién es Audrey Hermanito?

- Audrey es…

- Mi secretaria – murmuro el mago de piel oscura sonriendo – Ella y Percy son buenos amigos ¿no Percy?

- Si… bueno Kingsley… yo

- ¡PERCY TIENE NOVIA FAMILIA! – el grito de George hizo que el ceño fruncido se marcara aun mas en la frente del pelirrojo que dejo sus papeles ordenadamente en la mesa y ignoro los comentarios de sus hermanos.

- Así que… Malfoy y Hermione – murmuro Percy intentando cambiar el tema, y para su suerte lográndolo.

- Al parecer – murmuro cansadamente Harry, cruzando sus brazos.

- Así que ya es oficial – la voz de Albus Dumbledore tomo a todos por sorpresa, mecánicamente, las cabezas pelirrojas, las oscuras de Kingsley, Harry Mcgonagall y Hagrid, seguida por la Rubia de Fleur, voltearon para ver el marco de plata del retrato del creador de la Orden – Pues, ya era hora.

- ¿Tú lo sabías Albus? – Molly dejo el puré de patatas sobre la mesa y giro su rostro para mirar al mago, no antes de retirar de un manotazo el dedo de George, que intentaba probar anticipadamente el puré del bol.

- Por supuesto, todos saben que en Hogwarts no existen muchos secretos – Argumento el mago de pelo blanco y gafas de media luna – Además, Severus y yo pudimos conversar con La señorita Granger un par de veces durante este año y claro que nos dimos cuenta.

- ¿Un par de veces? – Minerva Mcgonagall miro al antiguo director extrañada, acomodando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz – como es eso posible, si Hermione solo visito mi despacho una vez este año.

- Oh pues no lo sé, creíamos que sabias que consulto a Severus sobre algunos ingredientes para una poción que estaba realizando, la cual por cierto, según algunos rumores, fue un éxito.

- Pero si ella…

La risa de Ginny Weasley inundo el lugar y su ex directora clavo sus ojos en ella, como si conociera su participación en lo ocurrido.

- Hermione entro a su despacho unos meses antes de la graduación, cuando usted veía unos de los entrenamientos de Gryffindor profesora Mcgonagall, por eso es que no lo sabía, relativamente, se inmiscuyo en su despacho – explico con soltura la pelirroja, sin vergüenza alguna.

- Pero como es eso posible, nadie conocía mi contraseña, solo… - minerva detuvo sus palabras y frunció el ceño – ¿Usted se la dijo cierto?

- Pues…

- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Ginny arrugo el rostro al escuchar la voz de su madre, y lentamente volteo hasta poderla ver - ¿como te atreves a hacer algo como eso, es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte, además, como es que tu si conocías la contraseña para el despacho de Minerva?

- Porque yo se la di a Oliver Wood, mientras vivía en el castillo por la competencia – La Directora cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, intentando parecer molesta –

- Y Oliver me la dijo – dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente – Pero no hicimos nada malo, es más, gracias a que Mione pudo entrar, ahora los padres de Neville lo reconocen y han mejorado muchísimo, pronto podrán dejar San Mungo.

- Eso es cierto – Neville, cogido de la mano de Luna cruzaron las puertas del comedor, saludando cortésmente a todos los presentes en la sala- Hoy estuvimos con ellos en el hospital, los doctores dicen que de seguir su desarrollo así, podrán salir del hospital para final de mes.

- ¡Que alegría! – felicitaciones, abrazos y algunas lagrimas de emoción corrieron entre los nuevos y los viejos miembros de la orden, al fin todo empezaba a marchar bien para los integrantes de la organización mas alabada del mundo mágico-

- ¿Hermione no vendrá? – Harry se dejo caer en su asiento y miro a Ginny que se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, estuve todo el día en el entrenamiento, no pude charlar con ella – explico la pelirroja.

- ¿Y Oliver cariño?

- Oliver dijo que llegaría tarde papá, al parecer su entrenamiento se ha extendido, por el principio de la nueva temporada – Ginny sonrió tontamente, tal como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba sobre Oliver con cualquier persona.

- No deberían entrenar, de igual forma los chudley cannons ganaran esta temporada – Ronald Weasley cruzo la sala dejando en el suelo su pesada mochila y sentándose a un lado de su mejor amigo –

- En tus sueños Ron, no tienen oportunidad contra el Puddlemere, lo sabes –

- Solo lo dices porque su guardián es tu novio, no tienes bases – explico el pelirrojo sin inmutarse por los comentarios en contra de su equipo predilecto.

- Oliver es un gran guardián Ron, los chudley cannons la tienen difícil – Harry sonrió ante la cara de perplejidad de ron y la de suficiencia de Ginny.

- Gracias por el apoyo compañero, ahora defiendes al Novio de tu Ex novia… el mundo es de locos – las risas invadieron el comedor, justo antes de que una enorme lechuza negra entrara por la ventana del cuartel general de la orden, llevando consigo un pequeño pergamino atado en una de sus patitas

- Es la lechuza de Malfoy – dijo Ginny mirando a Eros, ella ya la conocía, la había visto en muchas ocasiones cuando Hermione se carteaba con ese amigo suyo que termino tratándose de Malfoy.

- Pues que alguien le retire la nota – dijo Ron mirando con aprensión al mochuelo de ojos grises, que le devolvía la mirada altiva y orgullosa, tal como lo haría su dueño.

Ginny estiro su mano hasta la lechuza que camino tranquilamente hasta su alcance, la pelirroja acaricio un poco el buche y las alas del animal que ululaba satisfecho, antes de retirar con mimo la nota de la patita de Eros, que partió en vuelo segundos luego de verse liberado de su correspondencia.

La pequeña de los Weasley desdoblo la nota, rompiendo con delicadeza el sello lacrado con el escudo de los Malfoy, con una cera verde esmeralda, bastante Slytherin. Por un momento, espero encontrarse con la letra de Draco, o peor aún, con la de Narcisa, pero para su sorpresa, la letra que contenía el sobre era la de su mejor amiga.

- Es de Hermione – susurro a los presentes, que se habían quedado en un profundo silencio, totalmente interesados en el contenido de la carta.

- ¿Pues que estas esperando entonces enana? ¡Léela! – Ginny iba a reclamar el apodo poco gustoso que George había utilizado con ella, pero una mirada urgida por parte de todos los presentes le indico lo que debía hacer. Aclarándose la garganta y hablando un poco más alto de lo normal, Ginny leyó el contenido del sobre ante todos los presentes.

_Orden_

_Me disculpo por no poder asistir a la reunión_

_Se me es imposible estar ahí, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo._

_Escribo para esto, para pedirles por favor que tomen nota de lo que discutan_

_Quiero estar informada para la próxima reunión y que alguien me escriba con la misión que tengo que hacer esta semana, lo hare, así que no me dejen por fuera._

_También lo hago, para responder a la… petición de Harry y Ron._

_La respuesta es así, así que allí nos tendrán en sábado, sin falta._

_De nuevo disculpen mi ausencia, espero que se encuentren realmente bien._

_Saludos a todos._

_Con amor._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_PD: ¡No acaricien al mochuelo!_

Ginny releyó la carta para sí misma y luego, como los demás integrantes de la orden, guio sus ojos hasta los de su hermano y Harry, paseándolos entre los dos que se miraban fijamente, como si intentaran conversar por sus miradas.

- ¿Qué petición? – Arthur Weasley fue el primero que corto el silencio, mirando a sus dos hijos, pues tal como Hermione, Harry era como un Weasley mas –

- Ehh… bueno… es que Harry y yo… nosotros – Ron aclaro su garganta incomodo, sin saber realmente como explicar lo que él y su mejor amigo le habían "Pedido" por no decir exigido a Hermione.

- Le dijimos a Hermione que almorzaríamos el sábado aquí… todos nosotros – el niño que vivió sonrió con suficiencia, creyéndose libre del problema… como si eso fuese posible teniendo al a orden casi entera ahí con él.

- Pero ella dijo "Nos tendrán" – George cruzo sus brazos y se apoyo en el espaldar de su silla – ¿Por qué diría "Nos"?

- Pues… porque ella – Harry movió sus ojos verdes por toda la habitación antes de clavarlos en la mesa del comedor y murmurar la respuesta – Ella traerá a… a Malfoy.

Gritos, bramidos, preguntas y exigencias fue lo que desencadenó la sinceridad del elegido, él y su mejor amigo pelirrojo estuvieron respondiendo preguntas y aguantando gritos y reclamos estoicamente durante el resto de la noche…

Y todo eso antes de que Malfoy irrumpiera en su cuartel general.

Ron empezaba a temer que no había sido una gran idea después de todo…

* * *

_**POV/Draco**_

Resoplo.

No era posible que dentro del condenado cuartel, de la condenada orden del fénix, no hubiese una condenada chimenea conectada a la red Flu.

Y es que él se había cansado de preguntarle a Hermione el por qué de aparecerse a unas cuadras de la calle donde se encontraba la casa que servía como base a la organización, y ella le había dado esa estúpida excusa, como si fuera posible que en casa de magos, y más aun, en una de donde iban y venían personas, no hubiese una chimenea conectada a la red de trasporte mágico.

Pero claro, no había insistido, no tenia ánimo de hacerlo, así que cuando el reloj de su mansión marco las doce, él y Hermione caminaron hasta la verja de su hogar y desaparecieron, llegando así a un callejón algo sucio y solitario.

Caminaron tomados de las manos algunos metros, hasta detenerse en una plaza rodeado por cientos de casas totalmente iguales, alineadas una al lado de la otra, dándole aires de comunidad antigua.

En la esquina de la calle, Draco fue capaz de leer "Grimmauld place"

Siguieron caminando, Draco sabía que tendrían que llegar hasta el número doce, donde se encontraba la sede de la organización, así que leyendo atentamente las placas de cada casa, se detuvo, justo donde debía estar la número doce… pero donde solo existía una pequeña separación entre las casas once y trece.

- ¿Fidelio? – pregunto mirando la mínima separación, donde era imposible que una casa de igual tamaño estuviera escondida.

- Algo así – dijo la castaña sonriendo – Dumbledore y Alastro Moody hicieron algunas mejoras, es mucho más impresionante.

- Ya – dijo el de manera incrédula y Hermione giro los ojos, simplemente Draco resultaba imposible en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿Preparado? – Hermione guio sus ojos hasta los grises de Draco que seguían mirando el lugar entre ambas casas.

- Por supuesto – fue la escueta respuesta del rubio, con voz aburrida.

Draco permaneció quieto en su lugar, esperando que Hermione o quien fuera el guardián secreto de la casa le diera la palabra de seguridad o simplemente lo condujera para poder ver la entrada.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo y sus ojos copiaron los de el, y se fijaron en el lugar entre ambas casas – ¡Numero 12 de Grimmauld place, cuartel general de la orden del fénix!

El rubio estuvo a punto de decirle que conocía la dirección, cuando para su completa sorpresa, el pequeño lugar entre ambas casas empezó a moverse, separándose y de uno de sus costados, más específicamente, desde una de las paredes de la casa número once, comenzó a crecer una extensión totalmente igual, como si la casa estuviera desdoblándose ante sus ojos.

Su primera reacción fue girar su cabeza hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que ningún Muggle estuviera observando lo mismo que el, por que necesitarían a todo el escuadrón de aurores del ministerio para poder borrar esa clases de recuerdos de la mente de algún Muggle, no todos los días se ve una casa desdoblarse en medio de una antigua urbanización Londinense.

Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que todo eso solo sucedía ante sus ojos, pues un par de niños que pasaba justo a sus espaldas no se inmutaron ante el hecho que una nueva casa se añadiera de repente a la hilera de casas comunes.

Cerca de cinco minutos de movimientos, expansiones, crujidos y mínimos temblores, una casa idéntica al resto, con la placa del número doce, se estableció firme ante los sorprendidos ojos del rubio… sin duda era un Fidelio sumamente impresionante.

- Fantástico ¿no? – el ojigris se apresuro a despegar sus aun incrédulos ojos de la pared recientemente establecida, para mirar a Hermione, que sonreía con suficiencia, como si mirara a un niño pequeño que se ha quedado viendo un Patronus por primera vez.

- He visto cosas mejores – murmuro, aunque ciertamente esto había sido una lección de magia demasiado avanzada, digna de los hombres que lo habían hecho.

Momento… no podía ser que ahora alagara el talento de Albus Dumbledore y Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody. Esto ya era demasiado.

Con su mirada completamente fría y su rostro inexpugnable, el rubio estiro su mano, incitando a Hermione a moverse, y mostrarle el camino de ingreso al que sería su lugar de almuerzo durante esa tarde, ahí donde todos y cada uno de los presentes lo repudiaban.

La castaña cruzo el camino hasta detenerse en el primero de los tres escalones que conducían a la puerta de cedro, adornada con una placa de plata con el número 12. Su melena ondeo ante la repentina brisa de verano y Draco se encontró olfateando profundamente el dulce aroma despedido por el cabello de su novia, que aun, luego de cuatro meses oliéndolo a diario, y manteniéndolo fuertemente impregnado en su almohada, lograba descolocarlo tal como el primer día.

- Bien, solo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia ¿vale? – Draco asintió mecánicamente ante la voz de la leona, sin prestarle realmente atención – Se que estas aquí porque no te deje otra opción, pero esto es muy importante para mí, me gustaría que mis amigos y tu se llevaran bien, tal como yo con los tuyos.

Draco salió de su ensoñación al escuchar eso ultimo… la bruja más inteligente de su generación le estaba pidiendo algo que ni Salazar en persona podría hacer, llevarse bien con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, eso por mencionar a dos, porque dentro de esas cuatro paredes estaban el sequito de la orden, los cuales obvio… lo odiaban.

- Hermione… en serio ¿Te estás escuchando? – la castaña alzo una ceja ofendida y Draco giro los ojos empezando a irritarse, a veces consideraba la idea de que Hermione hacia ese tipo de cosas solo para vengarse de las tantas veces que él se las jugo a ella durante su estadía en Hogwarts - Hermione, soy Draco Malfoy… soy un mortifago.

- ¡ERAS! – corrigió y eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre en ellos.

- Da igual… sabes que es imposible que yo me lleve bien con tus amigos, es antinatural e ilógico – mechones de cabello platinado se resbalaban entre sus ojos y Hermione solo fue capaz de resoplar y muy a su pesar, aceptar que el rubio tenía razón –

- Bien, entiendo – murmuro con mala gana – pero al menos, evita ser… irritante con ellos… y esos comentarios, sobre los Weasley, por favor Draco, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas – Draco giro los ojos de nuevo, y asintió, esta conversación la habían tenido muchas veces desde hacía tres días, cuando Hermione le notifico sobre su muy… repudiada, actividad.

Hermione, no soy tan idiota como para burlarme de los Weasley, su sobre población de pelirrojos y su destartalada casa, dentro del cuartel de la orden del Fénix, rodeado de adoradores de los pelirrojos – sabía que no debía decir esas cosas, mucho menos cuando Hermione irradiaba presión y ansias por cada poro de su delgado cuerpo, pero le era imposible contenerse, debía admitir que aun hoy, cuando ya los ideales de grandeza, riqueza y pureza de sangre le eran indiferentes, el molestar a todos los Weasley, pero por sobre todos a la comadreja, era su pasatiempo favorito.

- ¡Malfoy! – y si, estaba en problemas, ella solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba sobre estresada, y eso no era bueno, ni para ella, ni muchísimo menos para él.

- Vale, ya no diré más nada, lo prometo – el rubio alzo su palma teatralmente y sonrió, intentando calmar a su muy alterada novia.

Hermione tomo aire pesadamente, justo antes de que su palma tocara el picaporte de la puerta principal, girándola lentamente, mientras que a sus espaldas, Draco Malfoy intentaba mantener sus nervios a la raya, no debía mostrarse débil o asustado.

El ex Slytherin espero hasta que su novia se giro para invitarlo a pasar, sus pies, envueltos en unos elegantes e innecesarios zapatos negros, al igual que su inmaculado traje y camisa, se arrastraron entre los escalones, hasta el hermoso piso de maderas oscuras.

Su blanquecino rostro recorrió todo el hall, detallando cada objeto que permanecía fijo en el lugar, miro los pocos cuadros que se paseaban distraídamente entre las paredes de color crema, lo que parecía un mueble o más bien, una estatua del pie de un troll repletos de sombrillas, y un largo pasillo, con una puerta oscura al fondo… y él pensaba que Malfoy Manor era un lugar frio.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el imperioso silencio, era como si no existiera nadie dentro de aquella envejecida casa, pero Draco sabía que eso era imposible, al menos que todos en la orden hubiesen rechazado su presencia… y ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan imposible después de todo.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – murmuro quedadamente, sin despegar sus ojos del pasillo que se extendía justo al frente.

- Supongo que en la cocina – dijo Hermione despojándose de su abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero, justo a un lado de la pierna del troll – Tu abrigo – susurro extendiendo su mano, y aunque Draco estuvo tentado a decirle que prefería conservarlo, antes de colgarlo en ese destartalado perchero, supo que no era una buena idea, así que sumisamente se separo de su chaqueta negra, tendiéndosela a la castaña amablemente.

- Que bienvenida tan… peculiar – murmuro irónicamente, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de la castaña.

- Vamos, ya deben estar todos aquí, por lo menos los Weasley y Harry –

- ¡Genial! – Draco apretó el paso al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, su sarcasmo cobraba vida propia, lo que solía suceder al referirse a esa familia y al niño-que-vivió-dos-veces.

Como si se tratara del camino a su peor pesadilla, Draco camino muy cerca de Hermione, cruzando todo el pasillo, intentando ignorar los murmullos de los cuadros, los cuales habían empezado a hablar unos segundos luego de que se dieran cuenta de quien se trataba… _nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy_, había dicho un anciano de barba blanca y ojos cansados, Draco solo había mirado de reojo e ignorado, lo usual últimamente.

La ex leona se detuvo abruptamente justo antes de llegar a la puerta, y Draco pudo escuchar como cogió aire, preparándose para lo inminente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ella, sabía que aunque intentara mostrarse segura, Hermione estaba cociéndose los sesos justo en ese momento, sabía también que estaba tan o más nerviosa que él, porque era algo importante para ella… solo por eso el estaba ahí, porque de otra forma, ella no podría ser totalmente feliz.

El rubio estiro su mano hasta coger la de la castaña que inmediatamente se giro para verlo, el solo apretó un poco su agarre y sonrió tímidamente.

- Tranquila – murmuro y con su otra mano, aparto un riso rebelde del rostro de su novia – todo saldrá bien Hermione, prometo comportarme, por ti…

- Lo sé – dijo ella acariciando con dulzura el rostro de Draco, que cerró sus orbes grises ante la caricia – es solo que esto es… un gran paso, y quiero que todo salga bien, no por mi… por nosotros.

Y así será, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ellos son tus amigos, te quieren y sé que lo que más les preocupa es tu felicidad… y aunque yo no sea de su agrado, y para dejar claro ellos tampoco del mío – bromeo sonriendo, logrando hacer sonreír a la castaña- me aceptaran, porque tarde o temprano entenderán que tu eres mi vida Hermione Granger… y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos, leona y serpiente saltaran sorprendidos… para encontrarse con la figura del ojiverde más famoso del mundo mágico, de pie a unos metros de ellos, cogido del brazo con una hermosa rubia que miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el elegido, solo pestañeaba entre incrédulo, confundido e incomodo.

Draco trago grueso…

* * *

_**POV/Harry Potter**_

Se aparecieron en el tercer Escalón, como Remus les había enseñado a él y a sus dos amigos hace cerca de dos años… quizás un poco más.

Laurent trastabillo un poco a su lado, el amablemente cruzo su brazo a su alrededor, devolviéndole la estabilidad y acercándola un poco más a él, no podía evitarlo. Le sonrió de manera encantadora antes de besar su blanquecina mejilla y apartarse, para poder abrir la sinuosa puerta de su hogar, donde posiblemente toda la orden los estuviera esperando para el dichoso almuerzo que el y Ron habían planeado, la orden… y Malfoy.

- Cálmate Haggy – Como si Laurent pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, cogió el brazo del ojiverde, dándole un suave apretón.

- Aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad, es que… es imposible – mascullo girando el pomo de la puerta – apuesto a que algo saldrá realmente mal.

- No lo sé, quizás no suceda nada– susurro ella por su parte, caminando a un lado del Niño-que-vivió-dos- veces, cruzando el pequeño hall- Pero pienso que tu, estas dejándote llevag pog el pasado…

- Laurent tu no conoces a Malfoy

- No, no lo hago, pero según lo que se, tu amiga Hegmione es muy lista, y no ceog que solo lo sea paga los estudios – murmuro quedadamente, mirando a su novio- Debegias confiag un poco más en sus decisiones Haggy.

- Simplemente es imposible – concluyo dejando su abrigo en el perchero, al igual que el pequeño saco de la rubia –

- Tu Egges imposible - la auror colgó su delgado brazo del de Harry y ambos caminaron juntos hasta el inicio del pasillo, dispuestos a continuar con su camino hasta la cocina.

Hasta que las figuras de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy los detuvieron…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos enormemente ante la escena, Hermione, su amiga estaba en medio del pasillo que conducía a la cocina de su hogar, tomada de la mano con el que había sido su enemigo hasta hace… algún tiempo.

El azabache detuvo su caminata abruptamente, paralizando a su confundida compañera, estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando escucho las voces de los dos involucrados.

_ Lo sé – dijo ella acariciando con dulzura el rostro de Draco, que cerró sus orbes grises ante la caricia – es solo que esto es… un gran paso, y quiero que todo salga bien, no por mi… por nosotros - _

Tenía que ser una broma… esto era una burla para la inteligencia y la lógica de cualquier persona racional. Era imposible. Esta no podía ser la misma Hermione que el había conocido hace nueve años, su mejor amiga.

Y este definitivamente no era Draco Malfoy. No podía ser el mismo que había repudiado a su amiga desde siempre, que durante su segundo año deseo intensamente que la atacara el basilisco, el que recibió su puñetazo cuando ambos tenían trece años, el que se encargo de regar rumores sobre ella y su supuesto encaprichamiento con el mismo y luego con Krum, quien los asedio hasta el cansancio para averiguar todo sobre su "rebelión" en el ejercito de Dumbledore, no podía ser el mismo que había metido mortifagos dentro del castillo durante su sexto curso, había maldecido a una compañera de casa y envenenado a su Mejor amigo, no, definitivamente este no podía ser el mismo Draco malfoy

El mismo que los salvo a él, a Ron y por sobre todas las cosas… a Ella, en su mansión, el mismo que la libro de una muerte casi segura y que los dejo escapar, el mismo que intercepto el brazo del que se suponía era su mejor amigo, solo para que la maldición no la golpeara ella… No podía ser el mismo

¿O sí?

La voz del rubio saco de sus ensoñaciones a Harry…

_ Y así será, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ellos son tus amigos, te quieren y sé que lo que más les preocupa es tu felicidad… y aunque yo no sea de su agrado, y para dejar claro ellos tampoco del mío – bromeo sonriendo, logrando hacer sonreír a la castaña- me aceptaran, porque tarde o temprano entenderán que tu eres mi vida Hermione Granger… y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz.-_

Esto era mucho más de lo que él y su salud mental podía soportar, ya era suficientemente desconcertante el tener a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, nieto e Hijo de mortifagos, parado en medio del cuartel de la mismísima orden del fénix, y de su hogar… para colmo, escucharlo hablar de esa forma a SU mejor amiga, la cual, por principio debería odiar, pero que por lo visto, apreciaba mas de lo que él podría llegar a imaginar.

Carraspeo incomodo.

Inmediatamente, ambos saltaron a lados opuestos del pasillo, como quien es encontrado haciendo algo realmente incorrecto. El elegido guio sus ojos esmeralda hasta los chocolates de Hermione, que lo observaba ansiosamente, con sus mejillas asombrosamente encendidas, y sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

- Harry – murmuro la castaña sonriéndole tímidamente, sin apartar sus ojos de el

- Mione – fue lo único que logro articular, no estaba preparado para una confrontación tan directa.

- ¡Hegmione! – Laurent dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la muy tensionada pareja, con soltura, dejando atrás a su incrédulo novio.

- Laurent – dijo Hermione despegando sus ojos del elegido para poder mirar a la risueña Auror que se acercaba a ellos - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien ¿y tú? – un pequeño abrazo y un beso fue lo único que hizo la francesa al detenerse frente a la castaña, que había empezó a temblar un poco.

- Bi-bien – murmuro quedadamente.

- A ti no te conozco – la rubia dio un paso a un lado, quedando justo al nivel del rubio que la seguía fijamente, con su rostro frio e imperturbable – Mucho gusto,Laurent Sullivan.

Harry observo con un poco de aprensión como el rubio estiraba su mano hasta el encuentro con la de su chica, murmurando un quedado "Draco Malfoy" para luego regresar a su postura inicial.

Se dio cuenta que debía acercarse, aunque le costara aceptarlo, esa había sido su idea y ahora debía hacerse responsable, además, ellos ya no eran unos críos, debía comportarse como el adulto que era. Así que con paso un poco renuente, se acerco a un lado de su novia, deteniéndose justo para escucharla hablar con ambos.

- ¿Así que, tienen mucho tiempo juntos? – la cantarina voz de la rubia inundo el pasillo, mientras que los otros tres presentes miraban alrededor un poco incómodos.

- No, no realmente –Hermione miro a Draco que no despegaba sus ojos de ella y de la auror, que charlaba como si no fuese obvia la tención que reinaba en el lugar.

Harry giro los ojos, esto no había sido buena idea, y si ahora era de esta forma, no quería ni imaginarse como transcurriría el resto de la tarde con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden.

El azabache recorrió con sus orbes verdes a su mejor amiga, que se veía totalmente distinta, ya no estaba tan apagada y agotada como el día en que el mismo y Ron la habían recogido en la estación, estaba mucho mas recompuesta y no quería pensar demasiado la razón del porque del cambio en ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos pasaron de uno al otro, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba estudiando cada detalle en el rubio que estaba justo frente a él, en como todo su cuerpo mostraba tención, y sus manos se mantenían ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, como cada cierto tiempo y de manera constante, cambiaba su peso de pie derecho al izquierdo, y estos mantenían un tintineo contra el piso, marcando una especie de melodía nerviosa.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de darse cuenta.

- Malfoy - murmuro, y su voz escapo ronca, como sucede cuando transcurre demasiado tiempo antes de utilizar las palabras de nuevo, el solo fue capaz de dar un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza, de manera educada e impersonal.

- Potter – respondió un tanto sorprendido el rubio y para sorpresa del pelinegro, una de sus centrinas manos escaparon de su bolsillo y se tendió frente a él.

Harry la observo incrédulo e inmediatamente una imagen escabrosamente parecida llego a su mente, era tal como había sucedido hacía muchos años ya, cuando ambos eran unos pequeños niños de once años, a punto de ingresar a un salón atestado de gente, para ser sorteados a casas opuestas… era justo como todo había empezado entre ellos, cuando el rechazo su propuesta y así marcaron su enemistad.

Pero esta vez, el ojiverde estiro su mano al igual que el heredero de los Malfoy, el apretón fue leve, casi apresurado, pero aun así, ambos hombres parecían confundido por el simple hecho de que su primer apretón de manos, por lo menos el primero como un saludo casi "cordial", ocurriera luego de tanto tiempo y en condiciones tan extrañas.

- Sabes Draco, estuve en la puegba de Hegmione, es bastante buena en duelos – Laurent le sonrió encantadoramente al azabache que giro el rostro un poco avergonzado – yo como tú no me metería con ella… puede igte mal.

- Lo sé – aseguro el sonriendo vanidosamente a Hermione – tengo un puñetazo a los trece años que demuestra que si puede irme mal.

Los cuatro presentes sonrieron ante el comentario del rubio, hasta el propio Harry se encontró a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Laurent permaneció de pie a un lado, al fin la tención empezaba a disiparse un poco, y la verdad es que le daba un poco de pena con el rubio, ella sabia sus historias, claro que conocía sobre su participación en la guerra y su pasado como mortifago, entendía perfectamente el porqué de la aprensión de Harry y toda la orden en generan hacia él, a l final , habían sido enemigos en la batalla más grande ocurrida dentro de su mundo y cosas así no se olvidaban fácilmente.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, ella sabía lo que era ser repudiada por la gente que más le importa a la persona que uno quiere, ella mismo lo vivió con Harry, todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la honorable organización, la odiaban y ella estaba totalmente consciente del por qué.

Por eso, había aceptado el odio tranquilamente, si ella hubiese estado en sus zapatos, también se hubiese odiado. Pero al final, ella no tenía nada en contra del rubio que ahora charlaba con la castaña y el pelinegro, casi cordialmente. Así que nada ni nadie impedían que ella le ayudara un poco.

- Deberíamos pasar – murmuro el ojiverde a los presentes, mirando el reloj de su muñeca- se supone que deberíamos estar aquí hace media hora, saben cómo se pone la señora Weasley con el asunto de la comida.

Harry cogió a la rubia de la cintura, manteniéndola a su lado mientras que recorrían el comino restante hasta la entrada del la cocina, volteo su rostro al notar que Malfoy y Hermione no los seguían, se habían paralizado, tal como los habían encontrado antes.

- ¿No vienen?

- Ahora entramos Potter – murmuro el rubio mirando directamente el verde en sus ojos.

Harry se limito a encogerse de hombros y luego de mirar a su mejor amiga que solo asintió quedadamente y le sonrió, desapareció tras el quicio, acompañado de Laurent.

Extrañamente… ahora pensaba que quizás, solo quizás, las cosas no saldrían tan mal como él, Ron y el resto de la orden pensaba.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

- ¿Lista? – pregunto con preocupación el rubio, con sus grises ojos fijos en ella, intentando leer hasta el último detalle en ellos.

- Eso creo – susurro, y es que las piernas le temblaban y sentía como sus manos amenazaban con sudar en cualquier momento, pero debía hacerlo… por ambos.

- Hermione, si no quieres hacerlo, no tenemos porque pasar por esto –

- Si tenemos que – aseguro, acentuando su seguridad con movimientos afirmativos en su cabeza, haciendo que su melena castaña rebotara en el aire, esparciendo su dulce aroma.

Cerró sus ojos chocolates y sus pulmones absorbieron todo el aire que fueron capaces, llenándose de vitalidad y fuerza. Haciendo acopio de su valor de leona, Hermione tomo la centrina mano de Draco y lo condujo durante el camino, hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde se empezaba a escuchar el alboroto proveniente del salón.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el salón repleto de gente, parecía como si cada miembro de la orden estuviera presente.

Los Weasley incluyendo a Fleur –hasta Charlie y eso era bastante asombroso- La profesora Mcgonagall junto al profesor Flitwick y Hagrid, la Sra. Figg, el señor Doge y Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus – sentado hondamente en la esquina de la mesa, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Kingsley- La señora Andrómeda Tonks, con el pequeño Teddy de pelo verde botella – bastante irónico- sentado sobre sus piernas, junto a ellos Neville, Luna, Oliver Wood y hasta el mismísimo Aberforth Dumbledore, lo cual era extraño, el jamás se presentaba en las reuniones, al menos que fuese realmente importante.

Y por supuesto, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore presidiendo la estancia y junto a él… nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, con su siempre levita negra y su nariz aguileña, mirado a todos con su mueca mas irónica y petulante.

Sonrió nerviosamente mientras sus piernas, como si tuvieran vida propia, la trasladaban lentamente hacia el interior del salón, aun tomada de la mano con Draco, que no omitía ni el más mínimo sonido a sus espaldas.

- Hola familia – murmuro quedadamente mirando a los presentes, que giraron sus rostros para mirarlo y de un momento a otro, el silencio reino entre ellos

Gracias a Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores, que Molly Weasley Prewett jamás en su vida se había dejado inmutar por la presión o la tensión en el ambiente… ella fue la única capaz de romper el silencio.

- ¡Hermione cariño, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos! – murmuro mientras su regordete cuerpo se abría espacio entre todos los presentes, hasta arrullarla maternalmente entre sus brazos - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hambrienta? ¿Has estado comiendo cierto?

- Estoy bien señora Weasley – aseguro sonriendo y estrechando a la mujer – y si, le prometí que comería mejor y lo estoy haciendo.

- Pues así me gusta – Molly se separo de la castaña e inmediatamente sus ojos marrones chocaron con los grises del muchacho que seguía a unos metros de distancia – Draco Malfoy – dijo y pese a lo esperados por muchos, la mujer pelirroja sonrió amablemente – Bienvenido.

- Ehh… gracias –

Como si de un movimiento en cadena se tratara, el mayor de los Weasley, Arthur, dejo su asiento, acercándose a su mujer y a la joven pareja que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio.

- Hermione, un placer como siempre el verte – murmuro mientras abrazaba a la pequeña castaña.

- Igual para mi señor Weasley – murmuro ella sin dejar de sonreír, no esperaba menos de los Weasley.

- -Joven Malfoy, bienvenido – y su mano viajo frente el rubio hasta encontrarse con la blanquecina del heredero y estrecharlas formalmente.

- Señor Weasley – murmuro dando un asentimiento de cabeza – Gracias.

- Hermione, Joven Malfoy – Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció justo detrás, vestido con su usual túnica violeta, acentuando aun más el oscuro de su piel –

- Primer Ministro – murmuro el rubio un poco confundido por la amabilidad.

- ¡Kingsley! – dijo Hermione, lanzándose a los brazos del hombre que la estrecho con mucho cariño, tal como lo hacía en cada ocasión.

Y poco a poco, uno tras otro se turnaron para saludar amablemente a los recién llegados, Hermione se sorprendió al observar a George, quien se acerco a ambos y con una sonrisa, de las que hacía mucho no hacía gala, los saludo, estrechando la mano del rubio y jugándole bromas a ella… como siempre.

No pudo evitar reír cuando Ginny lo saludo con una sonrisa y un quedado _"Que tal huroncito"_ , sabía que Draco había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llamarla comadreja frente a toda su familia, así que solo se había conformado con decirle "_como estas tu Ginevra_" lo cual hizo que Ginny abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y las puntas de sus orejas se tornaran ligeramente rojas, lo cual paso de ser percibido por todos los presentes.

Luna, como normalmente ocurría, actuó simplemente como Luna, saludo a Draco de forma natural, llamándolo por un claro _"Draco Malfoy"_ dejando al rubio detenido y un poco confundido, Neville solo asintió con la cabeza y un "_Malfoy"_ y así ambos desaparecieron de la vista de la pareja, uniéndose al resto de la orden.

Las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles cuando fue Ron quien se acerco.

Lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue abrázala posesivamente, para mirar de arriba abajo a Draco, que se mantenía imperturbable, observando "distraídamente" todo a su alrededor. Luego de que el pelirrojo se dignara a dejarla escapar, carraspeo, llamando la atención del ojigris, solo para conversar de nimiedades con su amiga castaña.

Fue cuando Hermione lo miro significativamente, que el pelirrojo giro los ojos y murmuro un "que Hay Malfoy" para luego dar la espalda y caminar hasta un costado de Harry, quien charlaba animadamente con Kingsley y el señor Weasley.

Draco, por supuesto, no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreírle petulantemente y murmurar un simple "Weasley"

La castaña respiro más tranquila en cuanto todos y cada uno de los presentes, se metieron en sus asuntos, dejándolos libres para moverse alrededor del lugar, ella y Draco tomaron asiento juntos, minutos luego Laurent se acerco a charlar animadamente, seguida por Ginny y Oliver.

Tardaron algunos minutos para que Luna y Neville – siendo literalmente arrastrado por la rubia- se unieran al círculo más joven, Harry y Ronald fueron los últimos, puesto que ambos mantenían una amena charla con Kingsley, Arthur y los retratos de los dos ex directores de Hogwarts.

La comida resulto bastante tranquila, Draco había charlado más de lo saludable con George, quien le explicaba lo nuevo que había traído desde Escocia para la tienda, Draco realmente parecía interesado, para extrañeza de Hermione. Ella, Ginny, Luna y Laurent estuvieron charlando sobre sus planes durante el tiempo que sus chicos charlaban, repartidos por varios lugares de la habitación.

La castaña estuvo a punto de buscar al rubio, cuando su figura frente a ella llamo su atención, Draco permanecía de pie, frente al marco plateado central, en el, su padrino, Severus Snape, permanecía fijo, con sus ojos negros como dos posos profundos ligados a los grises de el, charlando silenciosamente. No tuvo corazón para interrumpirlos, ella sabía lo mucho que Draco quería a su ex profesor, y verlos ahí, charlando, resultaba muy conmovedor, y al parecer no solo para ella, puesto que muchos de los presentes, al notar la escena, se apartaron, dándoles más intimidad a los dos hombres.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y Hermione fue consciente de que había atardecido puesto que Molly desapareció entre la gente, seguramente para preparar la cena para todos los presentes.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor**_

La castaña se desligo de sus amigos, llevándose con ella a su compañero rubio, hasta la esquina de la repleta habitación.

- Es tarde, ya hemos estado bastante rato aquí Draco, si quieres podemos irnos ahora a tu casa– explico sonriéndole.

- Si quieres irte por mi está bien Hermione, pero si quieres quedarte un poco más, lo podemos hacer – respondió el, sorprendiendo a la castaña que alzo ambas cejas, casi hasta la línea de su pelo.

- ¿Draco Malfoy, Slytherin y mortifago por excelencia quiere quedarse a cenar en la casa de Harry Potter con todo su sequito? – murmuro sonriéndole hermosamente, maravillada.

- Solo digo que si tu, Hermione Granger, famosa heroína de guerra y mejor estudiante de su generación, a parte claro de lame botas de San Potter, quiere quedarse con su grupo de adoradores Muggle a cenar, yo estoy dispuesto a soportarlo – argumento con fingido desinterés, ganándose un pequeño puñetazo por parte de la castaña y una sonrisa.

- Que idiota – dijo ella negando.

- Lo sé, pero así te encanto así que no tienes ni cómo ni por qué quejarte – explico mirándose distraídamente las uñas.

- Vale, ya – murmuro ella bostezando – la verdad, creo que deberíamos irnos, tu madre nos espera para la cena y yo estoy bastante agotada como para ir y venir por más tiempo, cenemos en Malfoy Manor ahora y así podre regresar a casa temprano –

- Siempre puedes quedarte – murmuro el mientras que la castaña pasaba a su lado –

- No empieces Malfoy, sabes lo que opino sobre eso.

- Si si… ya vamos, señora adoradora de reglas.

La despedida fue sencilla, al igual que la llegada, uno a uno de despidieron de la pareja, Molly les hizo prometer, para la sorpresa del rubio, que volverían la próxima semana a cenar, excusándose con la falta de tiempo que le dejaba las tareas de la orden a Hermione y ahora mas, que mantenían una relación.

Draco se despidió cortésmente de sus amigos, no sin antes murmurar un nos vemos comadreja, a Ronald que solo giro los ojos e ignoro muy maduramente su comentario, Hermione decidió dejársela pasar, al final la tarde había salido bastante bien, Draco se había comportado a la altura de las situación, tal como siempre.

Ambos salieron de la atestada casa minutos luego, el rubio condujo a Hermione hasta la verja que separaba el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, del resto de la calle Muggle, de nuevo lo impreciono el hecho de que, al poner un pie fuera del lugar, la casa desapareció ante sus ojos, tal como lo habia hecho esa misma tarde.

Juntos recorrieron de vuelta las calles hasta el mismo callejón, ahora solitario y oscuro, Draco se acerco a la castaña que miraba alrededor y la rodeo amorosamente con sus brazos.

- ¿a Malfoy Manor? – murmuro muy cerca de sus labios, lo que aun lograba ponerla algo nerviosa.

- A Malfoy Manor – repitió, embelesada por el gris, casi plata de los ojos del rubio.

Segundos luego Leona y serpiente se encontraban en medio de los enormes rosales adjuntos a la mansión, tan hermosos como siempre.

La casas estaba silenciosa y solo la luz del comedor permanecía encendida, Draco condujo de la mano a la castaña en medio del hall, hasta detenerse en el marco de la puerta, dentro del salón, sentados cómodamente, sus padres cenaban, charlando.

Draco observo la escena un poco impresionado, su madre se encontraba en su usual puesto, era su padre lo que llamaba la atención, enfundado en un elegante traje gris, con su pelo, ahora un poco más largo, tomado prolijamente en una coleta tras sus orejas, tan distinto ahora… tan el Lucius de antes.

Y ese pensamiento fue el que lo regreso al presente, el Lucius de antes odiaba a Hermione, y seguramente si llegaba a notar su presencia, armaría una escena tal como la otra noche y ahora no tenia ánimos de soportar una charla de la importancia de la sangre pura, lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, regreso sus pasos, pero al parecer, no fue suficiente, pues la grave y imperiosa voz de su padre corto su intento de huida.

- Draco - murmuro

Silencio…

- Draco - murmuro de nuevo el hombre, sentado elegantemente en su silla, apenas girando el rostro para ver el cuerpo en tensión de su único hijo – Draco, por favor.

El rubio frunció el seño, algo sobre esto no estaba bien, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy no era conocido por pedir "Por favor" algo en su vida, sus palabras eran ordenes, y así se debían cumplir, esas clases de palabras no tenían cabida en sus frases, solo por eso, el heredero giro su cuerpo, enfrentándose a su padre y a su madre, que extrañamente mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

- Padre – musito bajo el muchacho – Buenas noches.

- Draco me gustaría hablarte sobre algo – explico el antiguo mortifago mirando directamente a su hijo, gris contra gris –

- Padre, ahora no es bueno momento, estoy un poco ocupado, mas tarde puedo pasar por el despacho o podemos dejarlo para mañana.

- Quiero y necesito hablarte sobre tu amiga… sobre Hermione Granger – Inmediatamente el nombre la de castaña salió de los labios su padre, Draco negó con su rubia cabeza, y cerro los ojos, intentando mantener la calma.

- No hay nada que hablar sobre Hermione padre, se que no es de tu agrado pero no pienso dejar de verla, lo lamento

El rubio se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del comedor y dejar atrás a su padre y su maldita costumbres, estaba muy feliz de que volviera en si, de que la poción de Hermione hubiese tenido éxito, pero maldecía cada día en que el tema de la sangre salía dentro de su casa, era insoportable tener que contenerse cada vez que su padre comenzaba su acostumbrada charla sobre la importancia de la pureza de sangre… era demasiado para él.

Pero lo que Draco no sabía, era que Lucius no había terminado con el.

- Tu padre ha recordado Draco – la voz de su madre lo detuvo en el marco del salón, con su mirada fija en Hermione, que seguía en su espara fuera, en medio del Hall- lo recordó… todo.

De nuevo, Draco giro su cuerpo para observar, esta vez a su madre que sonreía cariñosamente, manteniendo la mano del hombre a su lado, ligeramente tomada.

- Me gustaría... – Lucius llevo hasta sus labios una elegante servilleta, intentando parecer menos tensionado y fallando en el intento – Me gustaría hablar con Hermione, se que le debo… unas… se que le debo una conversación.

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente, esto si que no era algo que el se esperaba… cualquiera pensaría que no tenía importancia, pero viniendo de Lucius Malfoy, era algo bastante sorprendente.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Hermione cruzo el umbral de la puerta, deteniéndose a su lado, mirando a sus padres.

- Señor Malfoy – murmuro mirando al hombre sentado en el centro de la mesa, tan imponente y fuerte como en sus mejores años.

- Señorita Granger – murmuro él, mirando a la mujer que le había salvado la vida… por mucho que le costara admitir.

Draco permaneció estatico ante la escena, no sabia que hacer, no quería dejarla sola con su padre, no por miedo a que el pudiera dañarla de alguna forma, pero sabia que necesitaba de su apoyo, enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy no era sencillo, no lo era antes y ahora tampoco, ni siquiera para el que era sangre de su sangre.

La castaña tomo aire y se acerco un poco mas, quedando relativamente cerca al hombre que la seguía con la miradad, fijamente, sin perderse ni un movimiento de su menudo cuerpo, la leona se detuvo a unos pasos y aclaro su garganta, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera… lo haría todo.

- Usted dira señor Malfoy, que desea decirme - la leona cuadro los hombros, haciendo gala de ese valor tan característico de su casa.

Pero nada, ni en un millón de años, la prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar…

- Gracias – dijo Lucius malfoy, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una muy impresionada castaña – Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi… y por mi familia.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de decir ni una palabra, esto estaba fuera de sus manos, no estaba preparada para la gratitud de Lucius Malfoy, el hombre que vio como era torturada hacia poco más de un año… el padre del amor de su vida.

- Y perdón – continuo mirándola fijamente – estoy consciente de todo el daño que le hice a ti y a los tuyos, también se que no puedo esperar tu perdón ni tu condescendencia, pero creo que debía decirlo.

Hermione solo fue capaz de asentir quedadamente con su cabeza, antes de que el hombre, como era de esperarse, le diera la espalda y en silencio abandonara la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por su esposa, dejando a su heredero y a la muy confundida leona, de pie en su comedor.

Hermione miro el rostro de Draco, quien sonreía abiertamente y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo…

Al fin las cosas empezaban a encaminarse correctamente…

Y siendo honesta, para ser una leona y estar en medio del nido de una serpiente, las cosas no podrían estar marchando mejor.

* * *

_¡Bien! _

_aqui esta... el ultimo... esto es todo_

_solo falta el epilogo y este ya esta bastante adelantado_

_asi que espero que disfrutaran de su lectura_

_GRACIAS POR CADA COMENTARIO... ME ENCANTAN_

_ahoraa_

_ ******************************************************************************DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ********************************************************************************DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ********************************************************************************DEJEN SUS REVIEWS... ********************************************************************************DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...********************************************************************************DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto... no dejen de pasar por mis otras historias**_

_**besitoss!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogo, Cinco años despues

_**Epilogo**__**: Cinco años después**_

_****__****__****__****__********__****__****__****__********__****__******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

________________________BIEN... 

_____________________no tengo palabras para presentar la ultima entrega, la verdad estoy un poco triste._

_____________________pero quiero decirle a todo que gracias, gracias por cada comentario, por cada palabra de apoyo _

_____________________y aunque no ponga cada uno de sus nombres aquí, debo decir que son parte importante de todo esto, por ustedes sigo __haciéndolo_

_gracias por seguir aquí.  
_

_y como dijo nuestra reina_

_ESTO ES POR USTEDES, SI SE QUEDARON CON DRACO Y HERMIONE HASTA EL MISMISIMO FINAL_

_No tengo mas para decir que_

_Bienvenidos al Epilogo_

_Dejen sus comentarios_

_y SUS DESPEDIDASS ;(_

_a Leer._

* * *

_**20 de diciembre del 2003 – Cuatro días antes de navidad**_

La castaña sumergió sus manos de vuelta en el fregadero, enjugando comparativamente el tazón que mantenía entre sus dedos.

La pelirroja a sus espaldas sonreía tiernamente, mientras dejaba de forma distraída sus botas de entrenamiento a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, acercándose hasta el mesón repleto de hombrecitos de jengibre, dignos representantes de la época navideña. Se deshizo de su chaleco con la garra característica de las arpías de Hollyhead, colgándolo de manera prolija en el espaldar de su silla, sentándose sobre ella luego.

Ginny espero pacientemente a que su mejor amiga y hasta hace tres meses compañera de vivienda – pues Oliver y ella hacía ya algunas semanas que compartían un hermoso piso en medio de Londres Muggle- abriera la boca, pero al notal sus claras intenciones de ignorarla, se aventuro a hacerlo ella primero.

- De verdad Mione, estas empezando a asustarme – murmuro la sonriente pelirroja, llevando la pequeña cabeza de uno de los muñecos a su boca- no es para tanto.

- ¿No es para tanto? – repitió, dejando el exageradamente lavado tazón en medio del fregadero y girando su cuerpo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, para encarar a su amiga pelirroja, que mantenía su mirada fija y alegre sobre ella – ¿Qué no es para tanto dijiste? ¡Merlín Ginny!

- No creo que debas ponerte de esta forma, no es como si se tratase de algo malo – explico distraídamente –

- ¿Ginny, si entiendes lo que podría pasar de ser positivo ese resultado? – pregunto, tal como si le hablara a una niña pequeña, de igual forma como le preguntaba a Teddy si él había asustado a la pequeña Victorie con el cuento del Hipogrifo roba niños.

- Hermione, cal-ma-te le pones los nervios de punta a cualquiera – murmuro ella, girando los ojos, comiendo otra de las galletas que aun se enfriaban en el mesón.

- Primero, tu actitud deja mucho que desear Ginevra y segundo – la castaña hundió su mano en el bolsillo de su delantal, sacando de él su varita, y con un solo movimiento, las bandejas repletas de los graciosos muñecos de jengibre levitaron lejos de las manos de la sorprendida jugadora de Quidditch- esas galletas son para navidad, no para que te atragantes con ellas ahora.

- Pero que humor, cualquiera creería que eres tú la posible embarazada – murmuro irónicamente, acercándose al refrigerador de la castaña, que ahora negaba intensamente con su cabeza, haciendo que sus risos rebotaran de un lado al otro.

- ¡Ginny Weasley! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? – bramo colérica - ¿Qué no entiendes lo seria que puede ser tu situación? ¡Un Niño! ¡Puedes estar esperando un niño! Y a ti solo te preocupa comerte una estúpida galleta – Hermione suspiro intentando contener sus nervios y no golpear a su posible embarazada amiga –

- Hermione, honestamente, no entiendo tu ataque de histeria, no es como si traer un niño al mundo fuese una tragedia o algo parecido – la pelirroja frunció el ceño, hasta casi juntar sus delgadas cejas - ¿Tan mala madre crees que seré?

- Oh Ginny – murmuro cansamente, negando con su cabeza – No es eso Gin, se que serás una gran madre, pero es que un niño… tu… Merlín, eres tan joven, aun tienes toda una carrera con Las arpías por delante, mas ahora cuando estas a un paso de ganar la capitanía – explico sentándose al lado de la pequeña bruja, quien seguía su movimiento fijamente, la castaña tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió – estoy más que segura que cualquier niño en el mundo, sería muy afortunado al tenerte de madre Ginny, y ten por seguro que si resulta positivo el resultado, yo estaré más que feliz por ti, es solo que todo esto es tan… inesperado.

- Imagínate como lo es para mí – murmuro ella sonriéndole quedadamente- quizás tú tienes razón y no es el mejor momento para tener un hijo, aun tengo mucho por delante en mi carrera al igual que Oliver, pero Mione, si ese palito Muggle muestra que estoy embarazada, todas mis prioridades van a cambiar y estoy consciente de ello… y mas que dispuesta a aceptarlo – concluyo apretando las manos de su mejor amiga – Es sorpresivo, pero un niño… de Oliver y mío… - suspiro dulcemente, con sus ojos marrones brillando, como los de una chiquilla enamorada – es todo un sueño Hermione ¿me vas a decir que tu nunca has soñado con tener un pequeño varoncito de cabellos rubios platinados?

La castaña solo dejo salir un pequeño bufido antes de mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos chocolate y ponerse apresuradamente de pie, jalando con ella a Ginny que era una masa de confusión y miedo bien disimulado.

- Ya han pasado siete minutos Gin, las pruebas deben estar listas – Hermione saco de nuevo su varita y esta vez, miro a su amiga pelirroja, que mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior - ¿Lista?

Ginny no respondió, se limito a asentir con su pelirroja cabeza y a observar como su mejor amiga hacia levitar los cuatro palitos muggle, esos que ella le había explicado eran pruebas de embarazo caseras… ella aun no comprendía por que no se había limitado a hacerle un chequeo mágico, con un simple hechizo se abrían ahorrado esos siete minutos y los tres litros de agua que se había visto obligada a tomar hasta casi hacerse encima.

La castaña detuvo las cuatro pruebas – puesto que una era demasiado inexacta, dos podrían tener un error y tres… bueno, de tres a cuatro no abría demasiada diferencia- junto delante de sus cuerpos, no las observo, esperaría la reacción de Ginny para obtener una respuesta… pero esa reacción no llego. Hermione giro su rostro hasta el de la pelirroja, que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Ginny? – murmuro y estiro su mano hasta el menudo hombro de la muchacha - ¿Qué sucede?

- No, no puedo Mione – dijo ella cerrando aun más sus ojos – por favor, míralos, míralos y dime.

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro y tomando aire de nuevo, guio sus orbes marrones hasta los cuatro palitos que flotaban frente a ella… sus ojos viajaran hasta el primero en la fila.

Dos palitos… positivo

Bien, pero estas pruebas no eran totalmente exactas, tienen un estrecho margen de error, era mejor verificarlo, sus ojos pasaron al siguiente palito

Dos barritas… positivo, de nuevo

Su corazón empezó a pulsar nerviosamente y podría jurar que las palmas de sus manos sudaban, pero aun quedaban dos pruebas, quizás el veredicto no era totalmente acertado ahora, tercera prueba…

Dos palitos… jodidamente positivo.

Se sentía realmente estúpida, el zumbido de su corazón se escuchaba en sus oídos, sus piernas temblaban un poco y no comprendía el por que, en ultima instancia, era su mejor amiga la que tendría un bebe… si la cuarta prueba resultaba positiva claro… sus ojos viajaron hasta el último palito que flotaba a su lado

Y las dos barritas que mostraba le dejaron claro que si… su amiga tendría un bebe.

Y ella estaba jodida y enfermamente envidiosa por ello.

Hermione giro su rostro hasta encontrar de nuevo el de Ginny y sonrió, era feliz por la noticia, aunque daría todo por ella también poder estar en su lugar, tener un hijo con Draco sería algo maravilloso y perfecto.

Pero ese tema era algo delicado entre ellos… como todo últimamente.

- Gin – murmuro sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando borrar esa clase de pensamientos dolorosos e hirientes, ahora tenía que estar feliz, pues pronto se convertiría en tía, de nuevo, la pelirroja abrió un ojo desconfiadamente y solo cuando se aseguro de que las pruebas habían desaparecido, abrió ambos, mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga, que se mantenía seria e imperturbable –

- ¿Y? – pregunto ansiosamente - ¿Qué es? ¿Sí? ¿no? ¿un poco?

- ¿Un poco? – repitió sonriendo irónicamente- Pues…

- Hermione – suplico la pelirroja

- Si – dijo simplemente, fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Sí? – repitió insegura la pelirroja

- Si Ginny – murmuro Hermione y segundo después, una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad cruzo su rostro – ¡Tendrás un hijo Ginny!

Ginevra Molly Weasley permaneció fija en su sitio, apenas y parpadeaba, Hermione se mantuvo en su lado mirándola un poco preocupada por su… falta de reacción. Segundos luego, una lágrima cruzo la mejilla poblada de pecas de la pequeña Weasley y una sonrisa se extendió de extremo a extremo en su rostro.

- Tendré un hijo – murmuro en voz baja, paladeando las palabras – Tendré un hijo – repitió un poco mas fuerte esta vez - ¡Tendré Un Hijo! – grito emocionada, colgándose del cuello de su amiga castaña, mientas ambas daban minúsculos saltos en el mismo punto, y reían sonoramente.

- ¡tendré un nuevo sobrino! – dijo la castaña riendo, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su mejor amiga – Felicitaciones Gin, estoy muy, de verdad muy feliz por ti y por Oliver.

- ¡Oliver!- Bramo llevando sus palmas hasta su níveo y aun plano vientre- Oliver morirá cuando se lo cuente – aseguro – y no quiero imaginar como se pondrá Mamá cuando se entere – murmuro sonriendo - ¡Estas serán las mejores navidades de la vida! – decreto la pelirroja… sin saber lo muy en contra que estaba su mejor amiga de sus apresuradas conclusiones.

Estas estarían por mucho… muy lejos de ser las mejores navidades para Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

_**22 de diciembre del 2003 – Dos días antes de navidad**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

La hermosa rubia cruzo su blanca pierna, reacomodándose en el sillón de su majestuosa sala, mientras miraba de soslayo a su único hijo.

Narcisa Malfoy llevaba toda la tarde en compañía de Draco, no hablaban, realmente habían permanecido en un impoluto silencio durante la mayoría de la tarde, ella no sabía cual era la razón en concreto para la visita de su hijo, se suponía que esa tarde el debía salir hacia Noruega para unos negocios, pues su padre no podría asistir, debía aplicarse la poción la tarde del día siguiente y siendo navidad, no podría aplazar las fechas.

Había querido sonsacarle algo al rubio, pero como Malfoy que era, se había sellado herméticamente a sus preguntas, como siempre hacia cuando había algo que lo afectaba directamente… porque quizás Draco no había respondido sus preguntas y le había asegurado que nada ocurrida, pero Narcisa lo conocía como la palma de su mano, no por nada lo había cargado nueve meses en su vientre y lo había traído al mundo, a su hijo le ocurría algo, y si sus instintos de madre y mujer no le fallaban, ese algo tenia nombre y apellido.

Nombre y apellido de mujer

En su caso… Hermione Granger, para ser exactos.

Carraspeo por novena vez durante la ultima hora, mientras fingía alizar una arruga imaginaria de su falda violeta, sin dirigir sus azules ojos hacia su hijo, aunque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que ahora el había girado los ojos y cuadrado los hombros, intentando mantener firme la barrera que traía consigo.

Pero ella lo conocía tan bien… que podría asegurar que faltaban minutos antes de que la presa que lo mantenía alejado de ella se rompiera y sus quejas y preocupaciones saltaran al aire tan rápido que necesitaría de toda su concentración para poder comprenderlo.

Había sido así durante los últimos meses.

Así que podría predecir con claridad lo que sucedería después de que Draco mirara hasta el último tomo de magia antigua que reposaba en las estanterías de la sala, y se dignara a aceptar que debía hablar con alguien, antes de parar completamente desquiciado.

Draco paseo sus delgados dedos por los desgastados y únicos lomos que se mantenían perpetuamente dentro de la sala de su casa, no quería mirar a su madre, aun de espaldas a ella podía percibir su mirada fija en su nuca, esperando el momento en que el se quebrara y explotara como si se tratara de un maldito chiquillo, débil y frágil.

Últimamente, cada vez que tenia un problema con Hermione, o el creaba algún problema con ella – puesto que era lo suficiente maduro como para admitir que la mayoría de veces, el creaba un drama y un gigantesco problema de cualquier situación común que se presentara- corría hacia su mansión, protegiéndose en las gruesas paredes de ella, y en algunos patéticos casos, en la falda de su madre.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

- No puedo más madre – murmuro dejando caer pesadamente sus hombros, sin tener el valor suficiente para observar a la mujer que le había dado la vida – Honestamente nada de esto tiene sentido.

- Draco, de nuevo con eso –murmuro ella con pesar – Cariño, creía que ya lo habíamos hablado y que todo estaba bien.

- Pues claramente no lo está madre – el rubio paso sus manos por su pelo platinado despeinándolo –

- Cielo, ven – murmuro sonriéndole tiernamente – siéntate por favor.

El rubio acato la orden de su madre inmediatamente, obligo a sus piernas a moverse hasta detenerse a un lado de la rubia, dejándose caer pesadamente.

- ¿Discutieron de nuevo? – pregunto utilizando todo el tacto posible.

- Más que eso – murmuro el apretando compulsivamente el puente de su nariz – Hermione me pidió que me marchara en medio de la noche madre.

- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

- Pues, estábamos hablando sobre su trabajo en el hospital y se molesto cuando le comente que quizás debía tomarse algo de tiempo, unas vacaciones, para nosotros – murmuro con pesar –

- Draco, ¿estás seguro que así ocurrieron las cosas? – susurro ella desconfiada, ella conocía a Hermione y no creía que hubiese botado a su hijo en medio de la noche solo porque él le pidiera que tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones.

- Bueno… si… algo así – musito quedadamente él, mirando de soslayo a su madre que asentía entendiéndolo.

- No le habrás reclamado que ya casi no se ven, o que ella ha puesto el trabajo sobre su relación ¿cierto? – pregunto, a sabiendas que él había hecho algo así, o peor –

- Es la verdad madre, Hermione y yo prácticamente no nos vemos, ella jamás tiene tiempo para mi, ya ni viene a la mansión – exclamo ofendido – a veces pienso que es más feliz cuando no me tiene cerca, siempre que voy por ella al san Mungo y la invito a cenar, está demasiado cansada, o se mantiene en silencio durante toda la maldita comida.

- Cariño, debes comprender que su trabajo es importante para ella, sabes lo mucho que ha tenido que luchar para ser la jefa de su departamento, es muy comprensible el que este cansada luego de sus agotadoras jornadas de trabajo – murmuro la rubia, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

- ¿y qué? ¿yo no soy importante? ¿Nuestra jodida relación de cinco malditos años no lo es? ¿o es que le importa más un maldito puesto a nuestra relación? – bramo un muy alterado rubio, apretando los puños, y respirando pesadamente.

- ¡Draco Malfoy! – chillo Narcisa, impresionada por la repentina sarta de tonterías dicha por su hijo – Soy tu madre, que vocabulario es ese ¡Respétame!

- Lo-Lo lamento Madre – murmuro frotándose sus ojos cansadamente – No quise ser grosero contigo, es solo que… solo que, a veces siento… siento que la estoy perdiendo madre.

Ahí está, lo había dicho, había dejado salir el peor de sus temores, ese que le venía robando el sueño desde hace unos meses, que no le permitía acercarse a su novia, tal como lo hacía antes. Ese miedo que había empezado a separarlos poco a poco… matando al rubio lentamente.

- Draco, sabes que no es cierto – murmuro ella un poco cohibida por el dolor impreso en la voz de su heredero- Quizás ahora están pasando por un mal momento, pero estoy segura que lo superaran, todas las parejas pasan por esto, es lo normal.

- No madre, nada de esto es normal, no sé qué ha pasado, siento que Hermione espera cosas de mi que simplemente no puedo dar, siento que soy incapaz de hacerla feliz, ya no – murmuro y sin poder evitarlo su voz se quebró, demostrando lo muy afectado que lo mantenía la tensión entre él y el amor su vida – no sé qué hacer madre, siento que Hermione se aleja de mi más cada día y soy incapaz de retenerla.

Narcisa Malfoy dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, podría jurar que lograba sentir el dolor que ahora mantenía el alma de su hijo en un delgado hilo, amenazándolo con romperse en cualquier momento y ella ya no sabía cómo ayudarlo, estaba enterada de la situación que pasaban los dos, Hermione y ella habían charlado varias veces sobre el tema, pero al parecer Draco no notaba lo más importante… era él quien se había desligado de Hermione, todos lo sabían, y ni siquiera que el mismo Ronald se lo hubiese prácticamente gritado durante la última cena en la madriguera había ayudado a su hijo a comprenderlo.

- Cielo – susurro la mujer, acariciando suavemente uno de los anchos hombros de su hijo - ¿Has hablado sobre esto con Hermione? ¿le has dicho lo mismo que a mí?

- No – Draco negaba con la cabeza, mientras sus manos ocultaban sus avergonzados ojos – siempre que quiero hacerlo, termino por crear un problema, ella se enoja, yo me enojo y nada bueno sale de eso.

- ¿Por qué no vas ahora y se lo cuentas? – sugirió ella con un dejo de esperanza en su voz, que se esfumo al instante en que su hijo volvió a negar con su platinada cabeza.

- Ella cree que estoy en noruega – aseguro en voz baja.

- Y deberías estar ahí ¿no?

- No, Clayton me mando una lechuza esta mañana, la reunión fue postergada hasta después de noche buena – explico mirando por primera vez los azules y confundidos ojos de su madre.

- Ya veo – musito frunciendo el seño – entonces dime, ¿por que no vas a la casa de Hermione y hablas con ella?

El rubio no respondió, pero el recuerdo de la última gran discusión entre Hermione y el, justo antes de que ella por fin lo botara de su piso, llego a su memoria, como un muy amargo sentimiento.

"_Draco observo de reojo a la castaña, que continuaba leyendo atentamente, ignorando cada uno de sus comentarios, como si se tratara de cualquier maldito cuadro en la habitación._

_- Entonces… simplemente no puedes considerarlo… ¿No lo harás? – pregunto por tercera vez, logrando que su novia dejara el libro un lado de sus piernas cruzadas y lo mirara, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, midiendo su reacción._

_- Draco, amor, trata de entenderme, no puedo simplemente ausentarme de mi puesto así como así, sabes que el departamento de pociones es uno de los principales en el hospital y tengo que estar ahí – explico sencillamente – _

_- Hace meses que no pasamos un fin de semana juntos Hermione, tranquilos, sin que tu maldito departamento de pociones interfiera de alguna forma – argumento agriamente, destilando veneno en cada palabra – _

_- Draco, soy la jefa del departamento, no puedo faltar – respondo ella, intentando ignorar el pesado tono usado por su novio._

_- Eres la jefa ¡Joder! Puedes hacer lo que quieras – musito cansadamente, sin dignarse a mirar a la ex leona – _

_- Draco, entiende, estamos hablando de un departamento, dentro de una organización, soy una simple empleada, una asalariada mas, pueden dimitir de mis servicios si no lo hago bien – explico como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo – Yo no soy mi propia jefa, quizás tú puedas ausentarte, al final la compañía es de tu familia, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, debes entenderlo._

_- Hermione, Potter sale con su esposa cada vez que se le da la gana, el ministerio no puede trabajar muy distinto al san Mungo – musito con voz cargada de hastió._

_- Draco, Harry es un auror, trabaja por jornadas cortas, por misiones, no tiene un horario fijo, al igual que Laurent, no hay punto de comparación._

_- No pongas excusas Hermione – musito sin saber que decirle en realidad._

_- No pongas excusas tú para discutir conmigo – la castaña se puso de pie y se encamino hasta un lado del rubio, quien se tenso inmediatamente ante su cercanía – ¿Que sucede Draco? – murmuro preocupada, estirando su mano hasta rosar el antebrazo del rubio, cubierto por la fina tela de su saco gris - ¿Por qué últimamente peleamos tanto?_

_El no respondió, pero delicadamente aparto su antebrazo de la mano de Hermione, quien dio un paso hacia atrás un poco herida por la actitud fría y distante por parte del rubio._

_- Tengo que irme – murmuro el alisando las solapas de su traje, sin mirar a la castaña –_

_- Creí que te quedarías esta noche – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño._

_- No, tengo cosas que hacer – argumento, volteando su rostro ligeramente, para mirar un punto cerca de los ojos de la castaña, sin verlos realmente- tengo que ordenar algunos documentos y preparar mi equipaje._

_- ¿equipaje?- Hermione miro con preocupación al rubio, que se limitaba a observar todo a su alrededor - ¿Viajaras?_

_- Si – fue lo único que musito, manteniéndose de pie, estático._

_- ¿A dónde? ¿cuándo?_

_- Me voy dentro de dos días, necesito concretar algunos negocios en noruega, son muy importantes._

_- ¿Y cuando regresaras?_

_- Quizás dentro de dos o tres… semanas – murmuro en voz baja, pero fue consciente del jadeo involuntario producido por su pareja._

_- ¿Dos o tres semanas? – repitió incrédula - ¿Pasaras la navidad haciendo negocios en Noruega Draco?_

_- Es realmente importante – manifestó escuálidamente, ignorando el hecho de que su novia negaba incrédulamente con su cabeza._

_- No puedo creerlo – murmuro la castaña sonriendo irónicamente – pensé que la pasaríamos juntos… como los últimos cuatro años._

_- Pues parece que no – y supo que el comentario había estado de mas, Hermione alzo sus ojos marrones, repletos de una horrible mezcla entre la decepción y el dolor, y el tuvo la necesidad de desaparecer, no soportaba esa mirada, mucho menos ahora – _

_- Draco no puedes irte en navidad, es la primera vez que mamá podrá pasarla con nosotros, sabes lo importante que es para mí que tu estés presente – murmuro con un hilo de voz, sintiendo una tremenda opresión en algún lugar entre su estomago y su pecho._

_- Tu madre ni siquiera te reconoce - escupió y no le sorprendió el hecho de que segundos luego, las tapas del libro que hasta hace segundos Hermione estaba leyendo, impactaran el suelo – Lo la-lamento Hermione, no quise…_

_- Creo que es hora de que te marches – murmuro recogiendo el libro que descansaba despreocupadamente en sus pies, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que el simple y terriblemente frio comentario de Draco había logrado - _

_- Hermione yo no quise… - pero la castaña simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino fuera de su propia habitación, siendo seguida de cerca por el rubio que se maldecía internamente, solo el podría hacer esa clase de comentarios, hirientes, lacerantes, es que no aprendía, era un completo bastardo _

_La castaña recorrió el camino de regreso a la sala de estar de su hermoso piso, sin mirar a sus espaldas, siento totalmente consciente del rubio que se mantenía firmemente tras su huellas, manteniendo una muy sabia distancia. Se detuvo solo cuando su mano fue capaz de tocar la perilla de la puerta, girándola y abriéndola de par en par, dejando ver el desolado pasillo del edificio Muggle, donde había vivido durante los últimos tres años de su vida._

_- Buenas noches – murmuro sin mirar el rostro compungido de su novio, quien se había detenido justo frente a ella, para ser capaz de observarla, siendo consciente de las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos chocolates._

_- Cielo yo lo lamento, no quise – _

_- Buenas noches Draco – murmuro ella, con voz calma y fría, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos grises, intentando mantenerse en pie, no quebrarse ante él._

_Draco suspiro pesadamente, antes de asentir y cruzar el marco de la puerta, a penas y pudo percibir el "buen viaje" que Hermione escupió irónicamente antes de que la madera oscura impactara prácticamente en sus narices, de un sonoro portazo."_

La castaña no respondió sus cartas al día siguiente…

Ni al siguiente…

Cerró su paso en la red Flu, bloqueando la chimenea de su piso.

Potter no pudo ayudarlo, mucho menos Weasley.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, se negó a recibirlo en el hospital la tarde anterior, por eso ahora se encontraba ahí, quebrándose delante de su madre, sin saber realmente como arreglar todo lo que el mismo se había encargado de destruir poco a poco, pero siendo, sin saberlo, muy constante… aun no comprendía cómo era que Hermione no se había desasido de él antes.

- ¿No has pensado en charlar con… Harry? – pregunto la rubia, mirando con preocupación a su único hijo.

- Ya lo hice madre – murmuro agitadamente, ya había recorrido a los amigos de Hermione, y todos le habían dicho lo mismo, que el tenia que arreglarlo, pues era su culpa, aseguraban que Hermione lo quería, pero que él estaba afectando su relación con su primitivo ataque de inseguridad – Ya hable con Potter, con Weasley, con Ginny… hasta con la señora Molly…

- Entonces creo que sabes lo que debes hacer amor – murmuro ella sonriéndole alentadoramente – solo hay una forma para arreglar las cosas y creo que entiendes lo que yo, y el resto de sus amigos queremos decir.

Sus ojos grises escrutaron el rostro de su madre, sabía perfectamente sobre que hablaba, el ya había considerado esa idea, en realidad llevaba pensando y soñando despierto con ella durante muchos meses, era buena, y ciertamente, era la solución para sus problemas, pero… no estaba seguro, no porque no la quisiera, era más que obvio que el daría hasta su ultimo galeón en gringotts, o hasta el último gramo de magia dentro de sus venas… el daría su vida por Hermione.

El problema era que quizás… ella no sentía lo mismo.

* * *

_**23 de diciembre del 2003 – Un día antes de navidad **_

_**La madriguera**_

- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! – La aguda vocecilla irrumpió la ya ajetreada sala de la casa Weasley, segundos luego, una pequeña rubia de cuatro años corría despavorida, sosteniendo su muñeca preferida en una mano y un trozo de tarta de melaza en otra.

- ¡Teddy! – la voz del niño que vivió dos veces se escucho en medio de las voces del resto de los ocupantes, Harry había observado a Victorie correr fuera de la cocina, siendo seguida de cerca por un niño de pelo azul, sonriente… por lo que sabían, nada bueno podía ocurrir si teddy perseguía a la niña rubia, con una de sus interesantes ideas rondando su cabeza.

Fleur asomo su cabellera rubia desde el marco de la sala, para observar a su hija, que ahora se encontraba de pie, mirando fijamente al niño de seis años, frente a ella, cuyo pelo ahora se tornaba tan rubio como el suyo. La niña rió, dejo caer su muñeca al suelo y tendió de nuevo su mano al niño, juntos desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, la bruja francesa solo pudo sonreír ante la escena y regresar a la sala, donde todos celebraban la noticia del año, la llegada de un nuevo Weasley, un Wood Weasley para ser exactos.

Hermione miraba distraídamente la escena ante ella, Molly arrullaba protectoramente a Ginny entre sus brazos, mientras Arthur, Bill, George, Ron y Harry abrazaban contentos a Oliver, que sonreía, con tus ojos pardos brillantes de entusiasmo y alegría, la castaña ya había tenido su turno para felicitar a la pareja, por ello se mantenía apartada, sentada en uno de los tantos destartalados sillones que adornaban el hogar de los pelirrojos.

Minutos luego, cuando la mayoría de los presentes habían abrazado y dado sus buenos deseos a los jugadores de Quidditch, uno de los tantos pelirrojos tomo asiento justo a su lado. Ron aclaro su garganta incómodamente, llamando su atención.

- ¿Así que tendremos un nuevo sobrino Eh? – murmuro rompiendo el hielo.

- Eso parece – susurro la castaña sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

- No puedo creer que Ginny tenga un hijo antes que yo.

- No puedo creer que Ronald Weasley esté hablando de tener hijos – murmuro ella entre risas, logrando que el pelirrojo riera también.

- Oh, bueno, tu sabes como es mi madre – argumento encogiéndose de hombros, claramente ambos entendían que el tener hijos, era un requisito obligatorio dentro de la familia - Hey Mione tu… ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla que la castaña había ingerido, colapso en medio de su garganta, la ex leona tocia estrepitosamente, le tomo algunos minutos el volver a la normalidad, antes de mirar a su mejor amigo, que la veía con gesto confuso a su lado.

- Claro que estoy bien Ronald ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- No lo sé, te ves algo… cansada – dijo con voz quedada, intentando sonar lo más delicado posible.

- Es… es el trabajo Ron – comento, fingiendo indiferencia – Pero estaré bien, ahora tendré unos días y… descansare.

- Malfoy vino a al ministerio el otro día – comento con sutileza, aunque la reacción de la castaña fue inmediata, su cuerpo dio un pequeño bote en el asiento e inmediatamente su rostro giro hasta el del pelirrojo – Hablamos sobre… algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué… Ehh… que co-cosa exactamente?

- Me conto sobre su pelea – murmuro y antes de que su mejor amiga fuese capaz de preguntar, el continuo hablando – Su última pelea – aclaro –

- ¿Y ahora resulta que ustedes son confidentes o algo por el estilo? – pregunto un tanto irritada.

- No – aseguro firmemente - Se que es extraño, hasta yo pensé que se trataba de una broma cuando me llamaron, el cuartel entero quedo impresionado de que Draco Malfoy me buscara en medio de una jornada laboral – explico contrariado – pero al parecer esta tan desesperado como para buscarme a mi durante el trabajo.

- Ya – murmuro Hermione alisando su pantalón de mezclilla, incomoda – Ron, si Draco te mando a hablar conmigo, no quier…

- No Hermione – interrumpió el pelirrojo girando los ojos – no es por eso que te lo cuento, el no me pidió que hablara contigo o que intercediera, ni a mí, ni a Harry o Ginny – Ron alzo una de sus manos, impidiendo que esta vez, fuese la castaña quien lo interrumpiera- Malfoy se acerco a Harry la tarde siguiente a su pelea, igual que con Ginny – murmuro – se que no quisiste recibirlo y que no respondes sus cartas.

- Ron, tú no sabes lo que sucedió, Draco no…

- Si, si se lo que sucedió, por lo menos una parte y tengo que decir, que Malfoy es un completo idiota – aseguro – pero creo que deberías hablar con el Hermione.

- Lo sé, es solo que… no puedo – murmuro ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, intentado en vano calmarse – Siempre que intento acercarme a él, huye de mi como si fuese una peste, pone excusas o simplemente se marcha – explico con pesar – no entiendo que nos sucede Ron, pero de unos meses hacia acá, todo ha estado extraño, creo que el ya no… que el ya no… creo que ya no quiere estar conmigo Ron.

El pelirrojo miro a su mejor amiga, que permanecía son sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, maldijo el poco talento que tenia para este tipo de asuntos.

* * *

_**24 de diciembre del 2003 – Horas para navidad.**_

_**POV/Ginny Weasley.**_

- ¡SANTO MERLIN! – bramo una irritada pelirroja, acomodando el cuello de su mullido abrigo, y mirando con un dejo de reproche al mago que retiraba con lentitud y elegancia la bufanda negra de su cuello – Hace media hora que estoy esperándote, hace un frio del demonio.

- Lo lamento, tuve que pasar por algunas cosas antes de venir – argumento el muchacho tomando asiento justo delante de la pelirroja.

- Si bueno – murmuro girando los ojos- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien? – repitió el con una molesta sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

- No juegues conmigo Huron – la sonrisa se expandió milímetros mas en el anguloso rostro del Slytherin, haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño en una mueca de hastió, pero armándose de toda su paciencia, respiro hondo y se obligo a ignorar la actitud del rubio - ¿Lo trajiste?

- Por supuesto que lo traje Ginevra – respondió con soberbia, girado los ojos como si explicara lo más sencillo – Por esto tuve que retrasarme, no pensaba traerlo conmigo todo el día – explico sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja aterciopelada, de un hermoso escarlata – Ten, creo que necesito tu opinión.

Esta vez fue la pelirroja quien sonrió con suficiencia, estiro su mano y retiro la pequeña caja de entre los largos dedos del rubio, que ahora miraba la escena con la preocupación inundando sus orbes grises, aunque el intentara fingir indiferencia.

Ginny abrió con lentitud la caja entre sus manos y el aire se escapo de sus pulmones, era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en sus veintitrés años, observo los pequeños detalles alrededor de la hermosa piedra, que brillaba exquisitamente en su aro de oro blanco, la pelirroja siguió con la yema de sus dedos todo el bordillo del añillo antes de depositarlo de vuelta en la pequeña caja.

- ¿Y? – pregunto el rubio, guardando de vuelta el anillo, entre los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

- Es bellísimo Draco – aseguro la pelirroja, sonriendo satisfecha.

- Pensé en elegir el de mi familia, hace muchos años mi madre lo dejo en nuestra bóveda, para cuando yo me comprometiera, pero creo que esto es mejor – comento con un dejo de inseguridad.

- Estoy segura que Hermione lo amara – murmuro Ginny – Lo que no comprendo es como lograste que los duendes terminaran el anillo a tiempo, esos… hombrecillos, son bastante hostiles.

- Contactos Weasley, contactos – musito sonriendo con vanidad – Lo importante ahora es que el anillo está listo, solo necesito que tú me ayudes con lo demás.

- Mi madre y yo estamos en eso, no te preocupes, tenemos todo cubierto, Harry y Ron se encargaran de Hermione y la orden arreglara el resto – explico intentando recordar todo – La madre de Hermione llegara dentro de una hora a la madriguera, Kingsley la traerá.

¿Longbotton consiguió lo que le pedí?

- Si, él y Luna lo arreglaran una hora antes de que Hermione llegue a casa, tu madre y tu padre llegaran un poco tarde, pero estarán presentes – aseguro entrecerrando los ojos, concentrándose para no olvidar ningún detalle-

- Bien – murmuro, aunque su cuerpo seguía en tensión, intentando mantener a raya el nerviosismo que lo atacaba – Ahora solo falta… que ella diga que sí.

- Y lo hará – murmuro Ginny poniéndose de pie – tu mantén la calma y corre a casa, no creo que sea bueno que alguien te vea por aquí, mas si Mione cree que estas en medio de una reunión de negocios en medio de Noruega– explico acomodando su mullida bufanda en su delgado cuello –

- ¿Te vas? – murmuro un poco asustado, Ginny había sido la única persona que había podido darle un poco de confianza los últimos días, y justo hoy que solo faltaban horas para el gran momento, que ella se marchara luego de cinco minutos , no era algo dentro de sus planes.

- Claro que me voy, se supone que debo estar en casa, ayudando a mi madre con la cena y como si fuera poco, todos los detalles de TU compromiso, sin contar que soy una mujer embarazada, así que no esperaras que me quede sentada tomando un chocolate caliente ¿o sí?

- Vale, vale ya – murmuro el rubio poniéndose de pie, dejando un par de libras en la mesa, pagando la taza de chocolate consumida de la pelirroja – entonces, llegare a las nueve – murmuro, obligándose a lucir seguro de sí mismo.

- Perfecto – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – Estará todo listo para entonces.

Ginny camino con seguridad fuera del pequeño café Muggle, donde Draco permanecía de pie, con su vista fija en el infinito, la pelirroja voltio su rostro al no percibir las pisadas del ex Slytherin y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de comparación por el deplorable estado emocional de hombre frente a ella, sonrió enternecida mientras acomodaba sus manos en los guantes.

- Draco – llamo e inmediatamente, el rubio parpadeo confundido, saliendo de su ensimismamiento para mirarla –

- ¿Sí? – respondió el caminando fuera del establecimiento.

- Todo estará bien – aseguro la pelirroja, justo antes de parar uno de esos graciosos autos amarillos, que los Muggles llamaban… taxi, y dejar al rubio perplejo, en medio de Charing Cross.

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Miro por tercera vez su vestido.

Ron y Harry se lo habían obsequiado por navidad, ella lo había aceptado, puesto que había sido un lindo gesto por parte de ambos, la castaña sabia que intentaban subir su ánimo mediante el regalo, y aunque no podía negar que le había encantado, no había logrado hacerla sentir mejor, lastimosamente para sus amigos y ahora para ella misma, esos supuestos trucos femeninos para la reanimación, no funcionaban en su caso.

Acomodo el broche de sus sandalias, antes de mirarse de nuevo, el vestido era de un color perla, caía de manera sencilla por sus piernas hasta sus rodillas, no era algo que ella usaría comúnmente para navidad, menos cuando lo celebrarían sencillamente en familia, pero sus amigos habían insistido en que lo utilizara esa noche y ella no pudo negarse, al final, ellos se lo habían obsequiado y merecían que por lo menos lo utilizara para pasar las fiestas junto a ellos.

Recogió su cabello en un delicado rodete y aplico tan solo un poco de maquillaje, quizás quedaría bien para las fotos navideñas, además, para ser sincera, lo necesitaba, no estaría bien que se apareciera en la madriguera con las enormes ojeras que marcaban sus orbes chocolates.

Se miro por quinta vez en el espejo de su cómoda antes de quedar relativamente satisfecha con su escuálido trabajo, cogió la pequeña cartera que descansaba su cama, junto a su enorme sobretodo blanco y salió de la habitación, eran las diez de la noche, , sus dos mejores amigos la esperaban en la sala, para aparecerse conjuntamente, Molly seguro que los mataría por llegar tan tarde, aun no entendía por qué Harry y Ron habían dejado sus compras hasta el ultimo día, uno supondría que al tener veinticuatro años, su sentido de responsabilidad había aumentado un poco, pero al parecer, eso no aplicaba a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes la hicieron caminar durando seis horas por medio Londres Muggle hasta encontrar algo medianamente decente.

Cruzo el quicio de la sala, esperando encontrar ahí a sus dos mejores amigos, pero para su sorpresa, el salón estaba vacío, y por el alarmante silencio que reinaba, la casa entera también lo estaba, Hermione observo alrededor, encontrando una pequeña nota en la mesita, escrita apresuradamente, la castaña estiro su mano hasta tocar la nota, reconociendo la letra de su azabache amigo.

_Hermione:_

_Ehh… quizás nos mates luego de esto_

_Pero Ron y yo nos marchamos a la madriguera._

_Espero no estés muy molesta._

_Nos vemos en casa_

_Con amor_

_Harry J Potter_

_&Ronald B Weasley__._

Hermione observo incrédulamente la nota, no podía creer que esos dos idiotas se hubiesen marchado a la madriguera sin ella, luego de obligarla a recorrer medio Londres en busca de sus obsequios, la dejaban ahí, sola, no es como si ella no pudiera aparecerse en la madriguera por su cuenta, claro que podría, pero no ese no era el asusto.

Esos dos la escucharían mas tarde.

Dejo la nota en la mesa, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando una suave y gélida brisa la recorrió, giro su rostro extrañada, sabía que la calefacción estaba apagada, ella misma la había apagado antes de llegar a la sala, pero en su casa no habían corrientes de aire y menos gélidas, sus ojos viajaron por el salón, encontrando las ventanas abiertas de par en par, bufo molesta, esos idiotas la habían dejado sola y para colmo habían sido incapaces de cerrar las ventanas antes de marcharse.

Camino cansinamente hasta el marco, y justo antes de que el cristal se cerrara, una enorme mancha negra cruzo la ventana, logrando que la castaña gritara asustada y en un movimiento rápido, desenvainara su varita, dispuesta a aturdir lo que fuese la mancha negra.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al notar que solo se trataba de eros, el ave ululo ofendida al verse amenazada por la varita de la hechicera que se apresuro a guardarla en el bolsillo de su abrigo, la castaña se acerco al mochuelo que permanecía fijo en el espaldar del sillón, estiro su mano hasta su buche y como era costumbre lo acaricio, haciendo que el ave ululara satisfecha.

- Hola hermoso – musito acariciando el ave – ¿Traes otra carta para mí? – pregunto mirando el pergamino que permanecía fijo en su pata – Otra carta que quizás no conteste.

El mochuelo ululo de nuevo, esta vez estirando su pata, ofreciendo el pergamino en ella.

Hermione tomo con mimo la punta del pergamino y desato el pequeño nudo que lo fijaba en la pata de eros, quien se alzo en vuelo inmediatamente luego de que la carta se vio liberada, sorprendiendo a Hermione, que solo pudo mirarla partir.

Miro el pergamino entre sus dedos, en la única cara visible, estaba escrito su nombre, en tinta negra, por la letra de Draco.

La miro algunos minutos, intentando decidir si la dejaba para mañana, quizás si la leía justo ahora, se sentirá un poco peor al saber que no podría tenerlo y que seguramente el no sentía lo mismo, pero por otro lado, estaba segura que de no leerla, pasaría el resto de la noche intentando adivinar el contenido de la carta, así que, arriesgándose, decidió que era mejor abrirla ahora y pasar el trago amargo en la comodidad de su hogar.

Con dedos rígidos, desdoblo el pergamino.

_Hermione._

_Primero que nada… buenas noches._

_Sé que no debería estar escribiendo esto, probablemente tú tengas mejores cosas por hacer, pero me sentí en la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo._

_No sé si lo has notado, pero justo hoy, hace cinco años que Eros te entrego mi primera carta, ha pasado tanto desde eso._

_Hay tantas cosas por decir que no tengo idea por donde comenzar, pero creo que pedir disculpas es un buen punto._

_Sé que no he sido el hombre que tu desearías, mucho menos el que mereces._

_Sé que he actuado de forma errónea muchas veces y he hablado sin pensar realmente las consecuencias de mis palabras, sé que he dejado mucho que desear._

_Aun hoy me pregunto cómo es que aun estas ahí, conmigo, como el primer día._

_Pero, quiero que sepas, que te he amado, en cada minuto, segundo, cada dia, cada semana y cada mes durante estos cuatro años, que no te quede duda de eso._

_Sé que esta no es la mejor forma de decirlo, pero no consigo otra manera…_

_Así que…_

_Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejar todo esto._

_Ve a la casa de los Weasley._

_Debes hacerlo._

_Te están esperando_

_Con Amor._

_Draco L Malfoy._

Releyó el pergamino…

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una broma bastante cruel y desconsiderada, teniendo en cuenta que era navidad y que su carta no tenía sentido alguno.

El no podía pretender que ella se conformara con esa escuálida carta.

Arrugo el pergamino con toda la ira y el dolor contenido, dejándolo en el sillón, no se dejaría llevar por esas palabras, Draco la escucharía cuando regresara de su viaje, pero ahora, como el mismo había sugerido, se marcharía de su casa y fingiría que todo estaba bien, no podía faltar a la cena, y la verdad, no le apetecía quedarse en casa a hundirse en su reciente depresión.

Tomo con más fuerza de la necesaria su abrigo y saco la varita de él.

Con un pequeño _¡Plop!_ El piso de la castaña quedo en completo silencio.

* * *

_**24 de diciembre del 2003 – La madriguera**_

Los pequeños murmullos eran lo único que se podía escuchar en medio del enorme jardín.

Draco giraba constantemente la caja dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, Hermione debía llegar en cuestión de minutos, y sus nervios empezaban a afectarle seriamente, sentía una enorme presión en su pecho y el miedo correr por sus venas.

La gente a su alrededor, miraba la escena, sus amigos y los de Hermione esperaban por ella pacientemente, sus padres había llegado hacia ya cinco minutos y al señora Molly al fin había acabado con todos esos "detalles" que ella consideraba de suma importancia, así que ahora, todos esperaban que la castaña apareciera en la casa.

Potter y Weasley le habían informado de todo, sabían que Hermione ya debía haber recibido la carta, puesto que antes de marcharse, pudieron escuchar sus pasos hacia la sala, seguramente, en busca de ellos.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando se escucho un leve "Plop" en el camino que conducía a la casa de los pelirrojos, instintivamente, Draco giro su rostro hacia Ginny que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero que al notar la mirada del rubio, asintió sonriendo, dándole seguridad.

Draco guio sus ojos hasta el inicio del hermoso rosal – que Longbotton se había encargado de hacer crecer en el jardín de los Weasley durante la última hora- y el camino que la Lunática había hecho con pequeñas estelas de luces, las cuales se encargarían se guiar a Hermione hasta el jardín donde todos la esperaban ansiosos.

Hermione camino con seguridad hasta el la puerta de la casa, algo no estaba bien, las luces dentro estaban apagadas y todo estaba silencioso, no era posible que todos se hubiesen marchado, quizás habían decidió ir a Grimmauld Place, aunque eso era imposible, la cena era ahí, en la madriguera.

Se acerco con cuidado a una las ventanas para solo ver más oscuridad, bufo molesta, esto era el colmo, no podía ponerse peor, dejo caer sus brazos molesta, regresaría a casa y le enviaría un Patronus a Harry, quizás el sabría donde estaban todos.

Giro su cuerpo para marcharse, pero algo llamo su atención, pequeñas estelas de luz iluminaban la esquina de la madriguera, extrañada, dejo que sus pies la trasladaras hasta ellas, sorprendiéndose al encontrar aun mas, que parecían rodear la casa.

Saco su varita del bolsillo, solo para estar segura, y continuo siguiendo las estelas de luces que brillaban suavemente sobre su cabeza, hasta que su mano, que aun se mantenía a un lado de su cuerpo, choco contra una planta, sus orbes marrones bajaron las vista desde la luz hasta el arbusto, encontrándose con el inicio de un hermoso rosal, rosas blancas, perfectas, tal como las de Malfoy Manor.

Frunció el ceño extrañada, esas rosas no estaban ahí la noche anterior, observo el pequeño camino de piedra que se abría paso entre las rosas y con cuidado lo tomo, atravesando el jardín de los Weasley.

Las luces empezaban a volverse más fuertes mediante avanzaba, y cuando pudo observar el termino del camino, la figura de un hombre alto, envuelto en un hermoso traje negro, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su rostro fijo en ella llamo su atención, sus ojos se detuvieron en los grises de él y algo dentro suyo dio un vuelco.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Hermione, que se movía de manera vacilante en medio del rosal. Pudo ver como sus ojos se agrandaron al notar la gente que los rodeaba, pero el aun podría apostar que la castaña no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se mantuvo de pie, sin apartar su vista de ella, Hermione camino hacia el, alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y el resto de las personas que permanecían el absoluto silencio.

- Draco – murmuro ella deteniéndose a algunos pasos del rubio, que permanecía imperturbable.

- -Hermione – musito él, obligándose a permanecer firme, por ambos – Buenas Noches.

- ¿Qué… que haces a-aquí? – pregunto con voz insegura, y un poco alterada – Pensaba que estabas en…

- Noruega – interrumpió, sonriendo tímidamente – Si, se supone que debía estar allá justo ahora pero…

- Pero – repitió casi sin voz –

- Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer aquí – continuo sin dejar de observarla.

- Así que… regresaste para… ¿Pasar la navidad juntos, como siempre? – pregunto con algo de ilusión.

- No exactamente – murmuro y fue consciente del pequeño suspiro de la castaña y de la decepción que sus ojos chocolate mostraron – Regrese para otra cosa.

- Claro – murmuro ella dolida – supongo que regresaste por lo que escribiste en tu carta.

- Algo así – musito y tomando una profunda inhalación, doblo su rodilla, hasta que esta toco el suelo, armándose de valor sus ojos miraron los chocolates de Hermione, que permanecían abiertos completamente – Pero no creo que estemos pensando exactamente en lo mismo – completo, sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Que… Q-que significa es-esto – murmuro y aunque dentro de su cabeza, su lado lógico le gritaba e insultaba, puesto que todo era bastante obvio, ella no podía simplemente asumirlo y ya.

- Significa que, no estoy dispuesto a seguir así, significa que no quiero seguir despertándome por las mañanas sin saber si te veré, sin saber que estas bien, significa que ya no puedo seguir sin ti – dijo con seguridad, mirando fijamente a Hermione, que permanecía de pie, con una de sus manos tapando su boca y la otra cogiendo su abrigo apretadamente- Significa que quiero más, todo lo que podamos y queramos tener, juntos, esto significa todo para mí – su mano se hundió dentro de su bolsillo, y de ella extrajo la pequeña cajita roja, abriéndola frente a los incrédulos ojos de la castaña – Esto significa, que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo… Contigo Hermione Jean Granger, Quiero saber si tu… si tú me harías el honor de casarte conmigo.

Las palabras retumbaron dentro de la mente de Hermione, sus ojos viajaron hasta la caja que Draco mantenía en sus manos, frente a ella, donde un hermoso anillo resplandecía casi con luz propia, tuvo que reprimir las lagrimas al notar la naturaleza del anillo, en medio del aro, una piedra roja brillaba hermosamente, y ella conocía a la perfección esa piedra, pues hacia hoy cinco años, Draco se la había obsequiado por navidad…y ella la había creído perdida hasta ese preciso momento.

Sus pies viajaron por fuerza propia hasta detenerse frente al rubio, que la miraba fijamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus propias rodillas tocaron el suelo y sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de Draco, antes de colgarse a él, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir en su rostro y ella solo era consciente de que su cabeza asentía con firmeza y que ahora, los brazos de Draco la rodeaban cariñosamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.

Los aplausos a su alrededor llegaban como un eco lejano a sus oídos, mientras que el rubio los ponía de pie a ambos, manteniéndola firmemente cogida, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo por unos momentos, segundos luego, el rubio la depositaba de vuelta en el piso, y separaba sus cuerpos.

Draco cogió el anillo de la hermosa caja, y sin apartar sus ojos húmedos de los llorosos de Hermione, deslizo el añillo en su dedo, sonriendo abiertamente.

Hermione guio sus ojos hasta el hermoso anillo que ahora descansaba en su mano izquierda y dejo salir todo el aire que había retenido mientras Draco se lo colocaba, sin poder evitarlo, su mano viajo hasta el rostro del rubio que permanecía a su lado, y acaricio su mejilla con parsimonia, deleitándose al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

Draco cerró los ojos ante la caricia, dejándose llevar, antes de besar su palma y atraerla a él, fundiéndose en el beso más esperado.

- Te amo Hermione – murmuro sobre sus labios, manteniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, mirando directamente sus ojos chocolates.

Ella no respondió, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, porque, Draco sabía que ella estaba ahí, estaba con él y que eso jamás cambiaria, que jamás la perdería, porque desde ahora, eran uno solo.

Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de Draco, apretando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiéndolo, porque para ella, nada podía mejorar eso, porque ahora, todo estaba bien, y tenía la certeza de que lo que más deseaba en se cumpliría.

Tendría a su serpiente con ella para toda la vida.

* * *

Bienn...

**_THE END _**

**__**Se acabo, punto final... esto es todo amigos

no puedo creerlo pero es asi... pero disfrutaran de la historia , igual que yo lo hice al escribirla,

gracias por llegar hasta aca, mis mejores deseos para todos y !FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Dejen sus comentarios

y sus despedidas

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	18. Chapter 18 : Por favor!

_**¡Mis queridas lectoras!**_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

* * *

Lamento que entraran pensando que esto sería otra cosa, pero no se salgan, tengo una pregunta importante que hacerles.

Pero primero debo agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes, las que me siguieron hasta que puse el último punto en esta historia, y también a aquellas que siguen dándole Follow a este fic aun cuando hace meses que presente la ultima parte.

Es por ellas y ellos, esos que aun hoy marcan como favorita esta historia, que hoy, 7 de abril, a tres meses de hacerse un año de la primera entrega de "En el nido de la serpiente" que debo hacer una pregunta…

Quiero sus comentarios… sus opiniones

He estado pensando en…_** ¡ESCRIBIR UNA PEQUEÑA CONTINUACION PARA ESTE FIC!**_

Y me gustaría saber si ustedes están de acuerdo y de ser asi, me encantaría recibir sus ideas, ya he leído algunas y bueno, espero todas las que tengan…

Me quedo aquí, pegada al correo esperando su respuesta

Déjenlo en un** Review**

Espero por ustedes.

Con amor, MaryWeasley94


End file.
